


A Legal Romance

by YaDiva



Category: Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 205,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaDiva/pseuds/YaDiva
Summary: Sequel to A Political Romance.As Kurt and Blaine graduate college, new challenges await. Can a loving Kurt calm dark and twisted Blaine? Features consensual slave/master relationship.  Not BDSM. Rated M for gay sex, smut, rape, language and abuse triggers.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson - Relationship, Kurt Hummel - Relationship, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to A Political Romance. I'm not sure if this story will make sense, if you have not read A Political Romance, but I know 43 chapters can seem daunting. For those who have not read A Political Romance, this story features a consensual slave/master relationship between Kurt and Blaine. It is not BDSM however, BDSM elements are strongly present throughout the story. This story is rated M (really NC-17) for lots of consensual and rough gay sex, some abusive and brutal. Contains triggers for abuse and rape. Also rated NC-17 for smut and language.
> 
> This is a very dark, dirty, twisted, strange love story. It is not sweet, dapper, Klainebows. However, Blaine loves Kurt and Kurt loves Blaine. Their relationship is consensual and full of deep love.
> 
> If these themes bother you, please DO NOT READ. There are several awesome, sweet Klaine fics out there. This ain't one of them.
> 
> This story also has a supernatural touch to it. Blaine has a dark power that lives inside him.
> 
> For those that read A Political Romance, this story is darker and dirtier. Kurt and Blaine are still in love, but they are struggling to find their way in the real world and establish their adult relationship. Naturally, there will be drama. And smut.
> 
> This story is not for everyone. Please think about these warnings and decide if you should move on. Just don't read and then yell at me. Seriously. Please don't. It breaks my heart. :-)
> 
> Our story begins during Kurt and Blaine's last few months of college.

_**PART ONE** _

It was January. Kurt sat at his desk, staring at the webpage for the Parson Career and Internship Placement Office. He had stared at this webpage, every January for three years. Every year his eyes scanned the locations.

New York

London

Paris

Every year he clicked New York. The internships were incredible. He met top designers. He worked on fashion shows premiering cutting edge designs. He worked alongside some of the fashion industry's top talent. It had all been a dream come true.

Almost.

Kurt moved his mouse over the word Paris.

He stopped and allowed his eyes to drift to the photograph of Blaine sitting on his desk. It was his favorite. Drew had taken it last summer while they were all in Central Park at one of Lake's famous, fashionable picnics. Blaine was sitting in the grass, his left leg stretched out, his right leg bent with his arm resting on his knee. He had allowed his hair to grow longer for the summer, so his face was framed by sexy curls. His smile was beautiful and his honey-amber eyes were twinkling. Kurt couldn't help but smile. He loved the photograph. He loved the man in the photograph even more.

Kurt pulled his eyes away from the picture and looked at the box containing his portfolio of designs and sketches. His submission packet. Everything was packed. All he had to do was print and sign the submission form.

His eyes moved back to the photograph.

"I love you Blaine. But, I have to go."

He clicked Paris.

* * *

From his seat on the second floor, Warren watched Kurt walk into the library and across the lobby to the elevators.

Three and a half years.

For three and a half years, Warren had been in love with his best friend.

He knew every detail about Kurt. His favorite foods, colors, movies, TV shows, designers, restaurants and coffee order. He knew how to make Kurt laugh and what made him cry. He knew his class schedule, what hung in his closet and what shoes he wore with each ensemble.

He just hadn't figured out a way to tell Kurt he was in love with him.

Or, a way to get Kurt away from Blaine.

Warren hated Blaine. With a passion.

Kurt and Blaine's freshman year had been difficult, and all their adjustment pains were witnessed by Warren. Kurt tried to spend as much time as possible with Blaine, but he was determined to establish other friendships and relationships. Blaine understood this, but his jealousy and possessiveness often got the best of him. He was suspicious of every gay man Kurt befriended and made it clear he would kill them if they were interested in anything besides friendship with Kurt. He missed Kurt terribly during the week, so he was furious when Kurt made plans with Warren or anyone else on the weekends. To Warren's amazement, Kurt never got upset about Blaine's behavior. He remained completely in love and devoted to his jealous, controlling and over-protective boyfriend. Above all, Kurt always asked Blaine's permission before doing something. This drove Warren crazy. He could not understand why Kurt remained loyal to someone so domineering. Yes, Blaine definitely loved Kurt; it was obvious he absolutely adored him. But Blaine was selfish, possessive and unreasonable. Whenever Warren suggested Kurt think about dating someone else, Kurt would look at him as if he had suggested Kurt wear polyester. "Warren, I love Blaine more than anything. I don't want anyone else." It didn't make sense.

Kurt could have anyone.

Kurt could have Warren.

Why couldn't Kurt see that his relationship with Blaine wasn't normal? Didn't he realize there were other guys who would love to be with him? Guys like Warren who wouldn't try to control him. Blaine acted like he owned Kurt. Why did Kurt go along with Blaine's bullshit?

A year ago, after Kurt turned down a seventh invitation to accompany Warren home for a weekend visit, Warren pushed for answers.

"Kurt, I've watched the two of you for two years. I'm sorry. I can't keep quiet anymore. Blaine is an asshole! He is an asshole that doesn't deserve you! Why do you stay with him?"

"You just don't understand our relationship. Don't judge me or Blaine!"

"I'm not judging you! The facts are right here! You ask him for permission to do things. You allow him to plan how you spend every moment of your free time. And, let's be honest Kurt, you want to do the study abroad program in Europe, but you won't even apply! Why won't you apply, Kurt? Huh? Why?"

"Warren, stop it! You just don't understand!"

"Then help me understand!"

"Blaine's...Blaine's not like other guys."

"No kidding! He's a jealous, over-protective, control freak!"

"No! You don't get it. Blaine is...he has special abilities...and...they make him act the way he acts."

"What kind of special abilities?"

Kurt stared at Warren. He wanted to tell him. In that moment, he wanted to tell Warren so badly about Blaine. But, he didn't.

"He's just different Warren. I can't explain it."

Warren let it go. He hated to see Kurt upset.

Warren watched Kurt walk towards him. He really needed to get over him. Kurt belonged to Blaine. Warren needed to find someone of his own. Yeah, right. He'd been telling himself that for three and a half years.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"So?"

"So, it's done. I mailed it on my way here."

Warren smiled. "Good for you, Kurt. That's awesome. I know you'll get accepted. Look out Paris! Here comes Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt smiled weakly. Warren reached across the table and took Kurt's hand. He loved how soft Kurt's skin felt. Soft and smooth.

"Kurt...you have to go. Don't let Blaine keep you from doing this."

"There's no guarantee I'll be offered a position."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Don't start making excuses. You have to do this, Kurt. Blaine will just have to get over himself."

Kurt pulled his hand away. Warren regretted saying anything. He cherished any small touch he experienced with Kurt. But, he didn't back down.

"I mean it Kurt. Don't let Blaine talk you out of this. You deserve this. You've earned this. This is the next step in your career."

Kurt looked into Warren's eyes. Like so many times before, he wondered if he could trust Warren with his secret. They had shared so much over the past three years. They had stressed over projects together, consoled one another over grades and cheered each other on. And, Warren had told Kurt his secret. How his dad would sometimes get abusive and beat him up. There were a few times when Warren had returned from the holidays with bruises on his face, and Kurt helped him design a concealer plan. Kurt loved Warren. He was his best friend. Besides Blaine, of course.

"Warren...about Blaine..." Kurt trailed off. What was he doing? He couldn't do this.

"Yes?"

"I haven't told him I applied."

"Are you going to?"

"I think I'll wait and see if I get it first."

"Kurt, you know you're going to get it." Warren was pissed. This was ridiculous. Your boyfriend is supposed to support you. You're not supposed to be scared of him. Scared of wanting more for yourself than he wants for you.

"Kurt, if Blaine is such the great guy you always tell me he is, then why the hell don't you tell him now? He should be happy for you! He should be supporting you!"

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to do this today. He and Warren had been arguing about Blaine for three and a half years. Lake kept telling Kurt that Warren was in love with him. Kurt didn't want to believe that. He couldn't believe that. He loved Warren. As a friend. And, he needed Warren to remain his friend. There could never be more. Never.

But, Kurt knew Warren was right. He couldn't wait to be accepted to start convincing Blaine to let him go. There was a deadline to inform the design house of your decision. He needed to start working on Blaine now.

This was going to be a battle.

The biggest battle of their relationship.

And Kurt was determined to win.

* * *

Blaine sat in the law library half reading, half daydreaming. It was Kurt's fault he couldn't concentrate on the case he was trying to brief. Blaine couldn't stop thinking about their last time together. Kurt had been in a strange sexual mood and asked Blaine to fuck him against the exposed brick wall. They always avoided that wall because Blaine didn't want to scratch Kurt's back in addition to all the usual bruising. But for some reason, Kurt wanted to do it there.

"Beautiful, I don't want to hurt you. Are you sure? That brick looks really rough."

"I'm sure. Fuck me, Blaine. Fuck me really hard. Right there."

How the hell was he supposed to resist that?

Blaine had lifted Kurt up against the wall, and slid his cock inside him, in almost one movement. Kurt's groan from the quick entry almost pushed Blaine over the edge. He started sliding in and out slowly, still worried about the brick damaging Kurt's back.

"Are you my master or not? Fuck me like you own me."

Holy shit.

Blaine had lost his mind.

Blaine sighed and discreetly adjusted his dick. He really needed to concentrate on this brief. He checked his watch. He was supposed to meet Professor Murray in 45 minutes to discuss his summer plans. The Professor said he had a great opportunity to discuss with Blaine.

Blaine was grateful for Professor Murray. Over the past three years, the professor had served as his academic adviser and mentor. Blaine appreciated his interest in his success. The only thing he didn't understand was Professor Murray's constant insistence that Blaine think about going into criminal law instead of corporate law.

"I just think you would make an outstanding criminal defense attorney, Blaine. You have the legal mind for it. Plus, it is very fascinating work. Corporate law can be quite boring."

"But the money is in corporate law. All those billable hours, plus you can charge corporations more than you can charge individuals."

"It doesn't matter if you are working at the right firm. I'm not talking about representing the poor schmuck who shoots his wife's boyfriend in a drunken rage. I'm talking about representing high society criminals. The fifth avenue accountant who murders his wife after she finds out about the mistress."

"I'm not interested in that." Besides, Kurt would not approve. Not at all.

Blaine stretched and tried to focus. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on a tall boy with black hair. The boy had his back to Blaine, so he couldn't see his face, but the build was the same.

Was that him?

Blaine sat frozen, willing the boy to turn around.

Damn. Not him.

Blaine leaned on the desk and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

When would he stop?

For the past three years, every time Blaine saw a tall boy with black hair, his heartbeat quickened and the pace of his breathing increased. He hadn't seen the gorgeous boy with green eyes that turned black, since that evening in the bookstore, freshman year. In the months that followed, Blaine walked around campus, nervously looking into the face of every tall boy with black hair he encountered. After two embarrassing mistakes where he actually chased down the wrong person, he stopped searching. He would have declared the entire incident a figment of his imagination, if not for the dreams.

He still had the dream. Once a week. Always the same. For three damn years. Blaine, lying on his back, his legs hooked over the boy's shoulders. Those green eyes staring into his, turning black as the boy fucked the shit out of him. Blaine always woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and feeling disturbed and confused. What the hell did it mean? Why was the boy always on top? Blaine was the master. He did the fucking. He didn't want to be fucked by anybody. Except for maybe Kurt in some really, strange, rare, instance...maybe...no, not even by Kurt.

Blaine never told Kurt about the dreams, and didn't plan on telling him. He just wanted them to stop.

But, he wanted to see the boy again.

Blaine gave up on the brief and headed over to Professor Murray's office. For once, the professor was on time.

"Hi Blaine. Come on in." Professor Murray smiled warmly. He really liked Blaine. He was smart, an excellent student and...valuable. The professor loved his brownstone in Chelsea. Bought and paid for by the firm of Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. It would be signed over to him once Blaine joined the firm, and the professor would receive an extra cash bonus.

"So Professor, what's up?"

"I have some excellent news for you. Do you remember meeting a friend of mine at the beginning of your freshman year named Mike Huntel?"

"Sure." Of course Blaine remembered. He had been following Huntel, Wellington & VanSant in the news for the past three years. It had moved from being one of his top two choices to being his number one choice. His dream was to make partner there.

"Well, for the first time ever, the firm is offering a summer internship for a graduating senior planning to attend law school in the fall. Not only is it an excellent opportunity to work for a top firm, it is also a paid internship. A very generous, paid internship."

Wow. Blaine would love to get this internship. He had worked every summer, but not for a firm like HWV. This could set him on the path to get hired after graduating from law school. Maybe, if he worked really hard, he could make partner by age 32. And best of all, Kurt would be living with him this summer. He would be at the top of his game from fucking his beautiful boyfriend every night. Maybe, if the internship pay was really super generous, he could talk Kurt into taking a break and not looking for a job until the fall. It would be wonderful to have Kurt at home all summer. Blaine could come home to Kurt every night, in his apron, with dinner waiting. Awesome.

"I'd love to apply. What do I need to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_You build me up, you knock me down_

_Provoke a smile, and you make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

-Shiver by Maroon 5-

* * *

"Blaine?"

Kurt walked into Blaine's loft loaded down with groceries. The loft was empty. Perfect.

Kurt put the bags down in the kitchen, hung up his coat and turned up the heat. Then he got to work. It was Friday. Usually on Fridays, the boys ordered pizza or Chinese or went out to dinner. But tonight Kurt planned to make one of Blaine's favorite meals. Steak, grilled veggies, wild rice and cupcakes for dessert. He was setting the stage to tell Blaine about Paris. It had been a week since he mailed his submission packet and Professor Aberdine told him the design house had already called her, asking for a verbal recommendation. She was sure Kurt was a top contender. If he got the position, he would be expected to arrive in Paris on June 20. He would be gone for one year.

As he listened to Professor Aberdine, Kurt realized something.

He wanted this.

He wanted this bad.

Really, really bad.

He had to tell Blaine.

Kurt kept an eye on the clock. As it neared Blaine's arrival time, he took a quick shower and put on his apron. He turned on some music, set the table and tried to calm his nerves. Blaine always knew when he wanted something. He didn't want to be so obvious this time. He wanted to bring this up at just the right moment. Maybe after sex. He jumped when he heard the key in the lock.

"Hey!" Blaine was thrilled to see him. Gosh, Kurt was so damn beautiful.

"Hi." Why did Blaine always look so damn good? Couldn't he look bad just once?

"Wow! This is an awesome surprise. What a great way to end a great day." Blaine put down his things, took off his coat and wrapped his arms around Kurt. He kissed him, soft and slow at first and then with a little more urgency. Kurt pulled away.

"Uh uh. Dinner first. I worked very hard on this meal."

"Okay. Dinner first. Kurt for dessert."

"Cupcakes for dessert."

"I want a Kurt cupcake."

Kurt giggled. "I might have some icing leftover. We'll see."

Blaine went to take a quick shower. As he stood under the water, he thought about how great this was. Coming home to find Kurt naked, in an apron, with dinner ready. This was what Blaine wanted every night for the rest of his life. This every night, and a partnership at HWV would make his life perfect.

Blaine threw on some boxers and a shirt and sat down at the table. Everything looked and smelled delicious. He waited for Kurt to sit down. He beamed at him. "I love you Kurt. I love you so much. Thank you. Thank you for this. For everything. You make me so happy."

Kurt smiled, but Blaine's words only made him more nervous. At least Blaine was in a great mood.

"You're welcome. So, how was your day?"

"You will never believe what happened today. So, I went to meet with Professor Murray to talk about the summer..."

Kurt listened and grew increasingly anxious as Blaine told him about the HWV internship.

"And Professor Murray says it pays really well. I'm not sure what that is yet, but if it pays really, really well, you can take a break this summer and just hang out with me. We can have a fabulous New York City summer before you start looking for a job in the fall and I put my existence on hold for law school."

Kurt felt like crying. Blaine was smiling and looked so damn happy. Happier than Kurt could remember seeing him in a long time.

Kurt knew the past three years had been hard for Blaine. Kurt had been determined to learn and experience all he could, and that sometimes meant neglecting Blaine. After the battles of freshman year, Blaine stopped fighting and allowed Kurt to do any and everything he wanted to do, except go home with Warren. Despite Blaine's desire for them to live together, Kurt had lived in the dorm all four years. He only lived with Blaine the summer after freshman year. That summer had been amazing. Every night they came home to each other. They would download about their day while Kurt made dinner and then they would collapse into bed, make love and fall asleep wrapped around each other. On the weekends, they enjoyed the city. Free concerts, art shows, shopping, clubbing. They had done it all and had a ball. And Blaine had been so happy.

But for the last two summers, Kurt asked to live in a huge loft with 4 other design students from Parsons. They were all doing the same internship and Kurt wanted the experience of discussing fashion and hearing creative thoughts and ideas from other designers. Blaine had been furious. They had fought viciously and Blaine threatened to make Kurt stay with him, but eventually he reluctantly gave in.

Blaine tried to keep O's words in his mind. _Listen to your love for him versus your control over him._ Blaine had decided that, if he was patient now and allowed Kurt to do all the things he wanted to do, once they graduated Kurt would settle down. He would move in with Blaine and work while Blaine went to law school. Kurt would be home every evening to take care of him. Everyone had warned him to be prepared to sacrifice his life for the next three years, and Blaine was fine with that. Kurt would take care of him. And after law school, once he made partner, he would take care of Kurt. He would give Kurt everything he wanted and maybe, just maybe, Kurt would consider being a stay-at-home husband.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt took a deep breath. Should he bring this up now or wait? He looked at Blaine and decided to go for it. There was never going to be a good time.

"I've been thinking about the summer as well."

"Oh?"

Kurt closed his eyes.

"I've applied for an internship with a design house in Paris. It's more like a year-long contract position. Sometimes they turn into permanent positions, but I would never take a permanent position. I-I just want to go for one year. Then I'll come back and find a job here until I'm ready to open my own studio."

Silence.

Kurt opened his eyes.

Blaine was staring at him. Expressionless. His eyes black.

"Blaine..."

Silence.

"Blaine...please say something."

Silence.

"Blaine...please..."

Blaine didn't speak to Kurt the rest of the evening.

Kurt cried silently as he cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen. Blaine took out the garbage. Kurt counted the minutes until he returned. He was convinced Blaine was going to leave and not come back.

For the first time ever, they went to bed in silence. Blaine laid on one side of the bed. Kurt on the other.

Kurt cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up and found himself in bed alone. He sat up and looked around the loft. Blaine was standing, looking out the window. He didn't turn around. He just started talking.

"I've always been honest with you, Kurt. Honest about what I need from you. About what it means to be with me. I've always asked you if you understood what it would mean to be with me. I've told you a million times that you can never leave me. And yet..."

He turned to look at Kurt.

"You're always trying to leave me."

Kurt trembled a little. Blaine's eyes were still black and Kurt could feel the heat rolling off his body. He could sense the darkness. It was hot and it was angry.

"Of course, it's not your fault. This is my fault. You're the slave. I'm the master. I fucked up. I spoiled you. I love you so much that it makes my heart hurt, and I find it so fucking hard to deny you what you want, so I've spoiled you. I've given you everything you wanted. I've let you do everything you wanted since we came to New York and now, you're spoiled. You don't know how to take care of me and apparently, you don't want to."

Kurt wasn't sure if it was his enslavement to Blaine or the deep, strong love he had for him or something else, but hearing Blaine say that Kurt didn't want to take care of him felt like a knife through his heart. Kurt jumped off the bed, ran across the room and fell to his knees in front of Blaine. He looked up at him, tears rolling down his face.

"That's not true! That's not true! I love you Blaine! I do! I do want to take care of you!"

Blaine looked down at him and screamed. "Then why are you always trying to leave me? You always want to leave me!"

Kurt was sobbing. "I don't want to leave you! But...I-I want to do this. I need to do this!"

"You need to take care of me!"

Kurt started crying harder. Blaine reached down and pulled him up to his feet. He stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt was surprised by the pain and agony he saw in Blaine's eyes. They were no longer black, but still darker than normal. Blaine's voice was very quiet.

"I'll release you Kurt. I'll release you from your enslavement to me. I'll free you so you can go." He reached out to place his hand on Kurt's chest. Kurt's eyes grew wide with fear as he realized what Blaine was about to do. He jumped back.

"No! No! I don't want to be free! Blaine, I love you!"

Blaine stepped forward to try again. His voice, full of anguish.

"Please Kurt...don't fight me on this. I'll release you and you can go and do whatever the hell you want." He tried to touch Kurt again. Kurt ran across the room.

"No! No! No! No!"

"Kurt..."

"No!" Kurt was hysterical. He was shaking his head and crying. "No! I'm yours and I want to be yours! I want to be your slave! Please Blaine..." Kurt fell to his knees, crying. Blaine walked over and knelt beside him.

"Kurt...let me do this for you. I love you and yes, I want you, but...I'll release you so you can go and do all the things you want without me holding you back."

Kurt shook his head. "Please Blaine...please. I don't want you to let me go. I want to be your slave."

Blaine looked at him for a moment and then attacked him, pushing him to the floor, trying to press his hand against his chest. Kurt screamed.

"No! No!"

"Kurt! Just let me release you!"

"No!"

Kurt tried desperately to wiggle out from underneath Blaine. He kept trying to flip over, but Blaine was far stronger than him. Suddenly, Kurt's hands grew warm. He placed both of his hands on Blaine's chest and pushed. Blaine went flying across the room and slammed into the side of the bed, landing on the floor. Kurt crawled backwards to the wall.

"No! No! No! I don't want to be released. I love you!"

They sat in silence. Kurt stared at Blaine as Blaine stared at the floor. Kurt wanted to go to him, but he was scared. Scared Blaine would try again to release him. Blaine finally looked up and read Kurt's mind. He sighed.

"It's okay, beautiful. I won't try again."

Kurt slowly crawled over to Blaine and cautiously sat next to him. Blaine looked into his eyes.

"Why won't you let me release you?"

"I love you Blaine. I don't want to be free. I want to be your slave."

"But, you want to leave for Paris when I need you most."

"It's only for a year."

"I start law school in the fall! I'm going to be getting my ass kicked. I need you!"

Kurt said nothing. What could he say? The timing sucked, but he had to do this now. He wouldn't be eligible for the program a year from now. It was only for graduating seniors.

As they sat there, Kurt started thinking. He couldn't believe he was about to ask this, but he wanted to know. He needed to be prepared.

"Blaine...will you force me to stay?"

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"No, but...I know you can."

Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes. "I might. I haven't decided."

Kurt felt scared. This was crazy. Blaine tries to let him go completely and Kurt won't let him, but now he's scared that Blaine might not let him go at all.

Blaine leaned over and started kissing him. Softly at first and then more demanding. Kurt shifted and laid down on the floor, pulling Blaine on top of him. They continued kissing urgently, their breathing heavy, as their desire grew. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. He couldn't lose Blaine. He loved him too much. He wanted to be his slave. How crazy was that? He wanted to be enslaved to this man and was terrified at the idea of being free. Had he lost his mind? No. He just knew his heart.

Kurt could feel Blaine's erection pressing against him. Hard, strong and wanting. He looked into Blaine's eyes. "Please make love to me, master. Make love to me and then fuck me." Blaine growled and attacked Kurt's mouth with demanding kisses. He stood up to take off his boxers and looked down at Kurt, lying beneath him, naked, in-between his legs.

Yes, Kurt was his slave, all right.

This morning had proved it.

Blaine was so evil.

He knew he should feel bad for putting Kurt through all that fear and angst, but he didn't. He had to know for sure that things between them hadn't changed. That Kurt was still totally and completely his. The fact that Kurt had literally fought to remain his slave, begged to remain enslaved, renewed Blaine's faith in their relationship. Not that he would have released him. He would never free Kurt. Owning him made Blaine happier than anything else in the world.

But, was he going to let him go to Paris?

Blaine was conflicted. He'd known this day was coming. He'd tried to figure out his decision before now, but he could never come up with an answer. He knew how badly Kurt wanted to go, but did Kurt understand how badly Blaine needed him? College was over. The real world was about to start. Blaine needed a fully committed slave, loyal and submissive to him, and available for Blaine to fuck every night in order to stay strong. Kurt would have to behave or else, Blaine would make him behave.

Wouldn't he?

"On your knees Kurt." Kurt moved to his knees.

"Suck me, but don't make me come."

Kurt obediently took Blaine's cock into his mouth. He moved his head up and down slowly, twirling his tongue and humming happily. Blaine grabbed his head and started directing his movements, forcing Kurt to deep throat him slowly, pull off and then start again. Eventually, Blaine was fucking his mouth, fast and hard. He loved listening to the sounds Kurt made as Blaine's cock hit the back of his throat. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled out of Kurt's mouth. "On your back, beautiful." Kurt laid down on the bed. Blaine laid down on top of him, propping himself up with his hands as he hungrily kissed him. He moved down, between Kurt's legs. "Spread your legs wide for me." Kurt obeyed. Blaine inspected Kurt's tight hole. Mine, he thought. All mine. He lightly rubbed his finger around the hole before leaning down and sliding his tongue inside. Kurt gave a little cry and arched his hips. Blaine looked up and stared into his eyes, trapping him in place. He then bent down and began fucking Kurt with his tongue. Kurt moaned and begged for more. Blaine slid two fingers into Kurt and listened as he gasped and tried to arch his hips to press against the fingers. Blaine looked into his eyes and slid in a third finger.

"What would you like Kurt?"

"To be fucked by my master."

"Do you want your master to fuck you with his fingers?"

"No. I want his cock."

Blaine licked his lips and slid in a fourth finger. "Put it together, Kurt."

"Please master, fuck me with your cock."

"More." Blaine twisted his fingers and pushed deeper. Kurt groaned.

"Please...oh...please master...fuck your slave with your cock."

"More."

Kurt was breathing hard and pushing desperately against Blaine's fingers.

"Please master...fuck your slave with your big, huge, delicious cock. Please. Put it in me. Now!"

Blaine liked that, but Kurt wasn't getting off that easy. Blaine leaned over and took the cock ring out of the drawer. Kurt moaned as he watched Blaine slide it on. Blaine already had great stamina. This was just cruel. Blaine smiled at Kurt. "You asked me to make love to you and then to fuck you. I want to make sure I fulfill your request." Blaine took Kurt's hands and placed them above his head. He spread Kurt's legs as wide as possible, stretching them just a little more than usual until Kurt grunted. Perfect. Blaine looked at him and released the control, wrapping it tightly around Kurt's body, tighter than normal. He didn't stop until Kurt gasped. He looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Can you move?"

"No."

"Good."

Blaine entered Kurt slowly, allowing Kurt's ass to suck him in. Once he was completely in, he slowly rocked his hips forward, causing Kurt to moan and strain against the control. The rocking sent tiny flutters against Kurt's prostrate. Blaine didn't slide out. He just kept slowly rocking into Kurt. It felt so fucking good, Kurt thought he was going to lose his mind. Blaine rocked for a while before finally starting to move in and out of Kurt's ass. Kurt was really hot now. He needed to be fucked.

"Please...master...fuck me...please..."

"Are you sure, beautiful?"

"Yes! Yes! Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard, Blaine."

Blaine slid out and then savagely slammed into Kurt. Kurt screamed as Blaine fucked him hard, forceful and unrelenting. Kurt still couldn't move. All he could do was scream and take it. Kurt remembered that Blaine had the cock ring on. Shit. He was going to be trapped for a while. He looked up at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were closed as he worked his hips, pushing as hard and as deep as possible into Kurt. Kurt marveled at how incredibly sexy Blaine looked. Beads of sweat were running down the side of his face. His lips were slightly parted. He opened his eyes and focused on Kurt's eyes. Kurt was trapped. He couldn't look away.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, master. Only you."

"What are you?"

"I'm your slave."

"Say it again."

"I'm your slave."

Blaine shifted and drove into Kurt with renewed force. Kurt screamed at the new increased sensation.

"And don't you ever forget it Kurt. Ever."

* * *

A month later, Blaine stood in front of his mirror. It had been a long time since he needed to wear a suit. Despite Kurt's attempts to get him to try new designers, Blaine remained loyal to Armani. The suit was dark blue. Grey tie. Ultra conservative. Blaine had gotten his first haircut in months. Kurt was sad to see the curls go. Blaine had returned to his roots. He looked very Dalton Academy.

He stared at himself in the mirror. This was the most important day of his future. His internship interview at Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. He had emailed his application a month ago, along with a glowing recommendation from Professor Murray. Blaine had gone on Westlaw and read up on all of HWV's recent high profile cases. He had samples of briefs he'd written, along with legal arguments he'd made during mock court. His grades were outstanding and he had a fabulous boyfriend who had allowed him to fuck him half the night. Blaine glanced over at Kurt, still asleep in bed. He was laying on his stomach, head resting on his arms. Blaine's heart swelled with love for him. Last night, he had attacked Kurt the way he used to before a tennis match. And Kurt had been amazing. He had matched every thrust by Blaine with one of his own. He had sucked Blaine's cock with so much heat and strength, Blaine had come against his will. Ever since Blaine threatened to release him, Kurt had been around more. He came over a few nights during the week, he cooked dinner more often and he had become a downright whore in bed. He wanted everything harder, hotter, faster. Blaine was delighted.

Blaine quietly sat on the edge of the bed and gently caressed Kurt's hair. He looked at Kurt's face. His smooth, flawless skin and perfect pink lips were beautiful. He ran his fingers lightly down Kurt's back and gently squeezed his ass. Sheer perfection. Just so fucking beautiful. And all his. His property. His slave. Kurt stirred and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful. I'm getting ready to go."

"What time is it?"

"7:45 am."

Kurt groaned. "What time do you have to be there?"

"9 am."

Kurt sat up a little. "Let me look at you."

Blaine stood up, spun around and struck a pose. Kurt laughed. "Wow. You look incredible. If the person interviewing you is either female or gay, you are in."

Blaine sat back down. "You know Kurt. This is it. This is the start of everything I want. Everything I need for us. To take care of us. If I get this internship, it could lead to a job after law school and then a partnership. And then I will buy you everything you want, Kurt. Anything and everything will be yours. You will never want for anything. You will never have to..." Blaine stopped. He didn't want to start the whole work vs. stay-at-home husband discussion. Kurt sat up and looked into Blaine's eyes. He loved him so much. He didn't need anything else, but Blaine.

"Blaine, you know money isn't important to me."

"What?"

"I don't care about money. I mean, sure it's nice to have and I hope we will have enough to live but...I don't care about being rich. You don't have to make a lot of money to make me happy. I would live with you in a cardboard box in Times Square."

Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt was so sweet. What a lovely sentiment. But, they were going to be rich. Blaine came from money and he was looking forward to making his own.

"Okay, beautiful. I better go."

"Good luck. I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too."

* * *

Blaine stood in front of the New York Times building, looking up. 53 stories. Wow. Huntel, Wellington & VanSant was on the 23-29 floors. He was to report to the 24th floor. He took a deep breath and went in.

It was exactly 9:00 am. Perfect. Not early. Not late. When he stepped off the elevator and approached the receptionist, she immediately stood up.

"Good morning Mr. Anderson. Welcome to Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. Please follow me."

Well, damn. How did she know who he was?

"Good morning. Thank you."

Blaine followed her to a small conference room at the end of the hall.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

"No. Thank you."

"Mr. Huntel will be right with you."

Blaine looked around the room. Yes. This was definitely where he belonged. Everything was dark cherry, brass and wood. It smelled of wealth. Money. Kurt was sweet, but they were not living in a cardboard box.

"Good morning Blaine. So nice to see you again."

Blaine shook hands with Mike Huntel. He looked the same as Blaine remembered from 3 years earlier.

"Please, have a seat." Mike leaned in and looked at Blaine closely, focusing on his eyes. Blaine stared back.

"How have you been?"

"Very good, sir."

"You graduate in a few months."

"Yes sir."

"NYU Law School this fall?"

"Yes sir."

Mike nodded. "So, tell me Blaine, what do you know about our firm?"

Blaine smiled. Awesome. He was ready for this.

For the next 40 minutes, Mike sat back and allowed Blaine to impress him with his knowledge of HWV. And, Mike was impressed. The kid had done his homework. Thoroughly. If there really were any other competitors for this internship, they would have had a hard time following Blaine.

Once Blaine answered all the questions regarding HWV and his career plans, Mike turned to what he was really interested in.

"So, tell me Blaine. What do your parents do?"

"My mother works for a nonprofit dedicated to building schools in third-world countries."

"And your father?"

Blaine felt a tiny bit uneasy. One of the things he loved about New York was that no one knew who his family was. Unless they followed politics, no one thought to ask him if he was related to the Andersons of Ohio. He wanted to make it on his own and not his family's name.

"My father is a political consultant."

"Did he ever hold office?"

"He was a state senator."

"Anyone else in your family into politics?"

"My grandfather was a congressman."

Mike sat back and waited. Interesting. This should be the part of the interview where the kid brags about his family and its political connections.

But Blaine sat silently. He had nothing else to say on this subject unless he was pushed.

Mike decided to push.

"What was your grandfather's name?"

"Jim Anderson."

Mike nodded. Okay. At least he now knew from the kid's own mouth, that he is indeed Congressman Jim's grandson. But, does he have the power his grandfather had? Can he force people to tell the truth? Can he force others to do what he wants? That's what Mike wanted from this kid. The power. That power was gold.

"I'm familiar with your grandfather's accomplishments in Congress. He was quite legendary." Mike looked at Blaine hard. He needed to tread carefully. Very, very carefully. He focused on Blaine's eyes. The eyes would tell him what he needed to know.

"Think you have any of his talent for getting things done?"

"I certainly hope so. I've been told I'm a lot like him. He was a great man."

There was a slight flicker as Blaine's eye color deepened and then returned to normal. An almost undetectable change, unless a person was watching for it.

Mike was watching.

This was the right kid. Time to seal the deal. But first, one more question.

"I'm glad you decided to stay in New York for law school. Any particular reason?"

"Well, I really love the city. I always planned to move here. And, NYU is a great law school."

"I thought there might be someone...special keeping you here." Mike was sure the kid had a girlfriend. She would have to go. He was going to set him up with his daughter. It would be wonderful to have that power in the family. They didn't have to get married. He could just get her pregnant.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Damn. He didn't think this would come up today. Blaine had already decided he was going to be 100% honest and out. He'd had enough of having to hide during high school. Besides, he planned to bring Kurt with him to every law firm social event he attended. HWV was a conservative firm. Blaine had no idea how Mike would respond.

"No. Boyfriend."

Mike blinked. He's gay? Why didn't Murray ever mention that? Shit. This was disappointing. Oh, well. It doesn't really matter, as long as he's powerful. Could he be weaker because he's gay? He doesn't seem weak. Maybe he's really bi and would still be willing to sleep with Samantha...

"What does he do?"

"He's a fashion designer. He graduates in June."

Mike nodded. Okay. Fine. He could deal with the boyfriend later. Time to close the deal.

"Well Blaine, I think you will do just fine here at Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. As a matter of fact, I think you're perfect for the job. The hours are Monday through Friday, 8:30 am – 5:00 pm and here is the pay."

Mike took a piece of paper out of his coat pocket, unfolded it and slid it across the table to Blaine.

Blaine looked at it, and for the first time since stepping into the building, almost lost his cool.

Holy shit. Were they kidding?

"Uh, is this for the whole summer?"

"No. That's per month."

Okay. This wasn't generous. This went beyond generous. This was fairy godmother territory. If they were willing to pay a new college graduate this amount of money per month for the summer, what the hell did they pay first year associates?

"I assume the amount is acceptable?"

_Absofuckinglutely._

"Yes. It's fine."

"Good. Well, I'll assume you're accepting the position. You start June 10."

"I look forward to it. Thank you."

Blaine waited until he was outside and around the corner to completely lose his shit. He called Kurt.

"I got it!"

"What? They offered it to you on the spot?"

"Yes! Fucking yes! And beautiful, you won't believe what they are paying me. You will not believe it!"

"What! Are you serious Blaine?"

"Yes. Dead serious. Are you sure you want to go to Paris? Just think of what we can do this summer with this kind of money."

"Blaine..."

Blaine sighed. He wasn't about to start a fight. "Okay, okay. I know. Yes, you want to go. What are you doing right now?"

"I'm getting ready for class and then I'm meeting Warren for lunch."

Warren. That fucker. Blaine was in too good a mood to say anything.

"All right. Dinner tonight. I'm taking you out to celebrate."

* * *

Once Blaine was back in Greenwich, he decided to stop for coffee. After adding sugar he turned and came face to face with...Warren. Shit. Speak of the asshole, and he will appear.

"Hi Blaine." _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"Hello Warren." _You stupid bastard. I know you want my Kurt._

"How have you been?" _I hope you catch a disease and die._

"Fine. And you?" _Would Kurt find out if I unleashed a round of pain on your ass?_

"Good."

Blaine moved to leave, but Warren blocked him.

"Blaine...I trust you'll do the right thing about Kurt and Paris."

"And what exactly is the right thing, Warren?"

"You'll let him go. You'll encourage him to go. He deserves this."

"And what makes you think I wouldn't let him go?"

Warren made a face. "Seriously? I know how you are, Blaine."

"And how is that?"

Warren hesitated. He usually tried to play nice with Blaine for Kurt's sake, plus he was scared Blaine would tell Kurt to end their friendship. Warren knew Kurt would do it. He did everything Blaine told him to do. It was so disgusting.

But, Warren was fed up with Blaine. He hated him. And Warren was in love with Kurt. He couldn't help it.

"You are a possessive, jealous, control freak. You rule over Kurt like some kind of...parent, master and lord all combined. He deserves better than you."

Blaine's eyes were almost black. The darkness was in a frenzy, begging to be freed. Let's kick his ass. Blaine stepped closer to Warren.

"Better than me? Like who, Warren? You?"

_Careful Warren. If he thinks you're a threat, he won't let Kurt see you._

"He deserves someone who doesn't act like he owns him."

Blaine was now so close to Warren, they were almost touching. Blaine's voice was low, quiet and menacing.

"But, you see Warren. I do own him. Kurt is mine. He belongs to me. And. You. Can't. Have. Him."

"You don't own him, Blaine."

"Oh, but I do. I do Warren. I own him. And I suggest you back off. I tolerate your ass because I love Kurt, but you cross me and I will end it. I will make Kurt cut you off because, I know what you are really up to. Your friendship is bullshit. You want Kurt for yourself. Well, you can't have him. Ever."

Warren stepped back. Blaine looked scary as hell.

"Look Blaine. I don't wanna fight with you. Kurt is my friend. That's it. Nothing more."

"Well, make sure you remember that."

Blaine left.

Warren collapsed in a chair and put his head in his hands.

Why, why, why was Kurt so in love with such a jerk? It made no sense. Over the past three years, lots of guys had approached Kurt. Kurt always smiled, showed them his ring and turned them down. Why? Why was he so in love with Blaine? And what the hell was Blaine's problem? Did he really believe he owned Kurt?

Warren sat back and looked out the window. He had been in love with Kurt for three and a half years. They were three months from graduation.

If Warren was going to rescue Kurt, he had to do it soon. Right now, Kurt was too blinded by love, or brainwashed to see that Blaine wasn't good for him. Once he was out from under Blaine's stranglehold, he would thank Warren for saving him.

And realize that Warren was so much better for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt stared at the envelope.

He'd been staring at it for 5 minutes.

It was airmail. From France.

_Oh, please. Oh, please. Oh, please. Oh, please._

_Okay. Just open it._

_Monsieur Hummel:_

_It is our pleasure to offer you a one year..._

Kurt started screaming and jumping up and down. Warren came running down the hall.

"Kurt! What the..."

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I'm going to Paris!"

Warren started jumping up and down, yelling with Kurt. He threw his arms around him and held him tight. Probably too tight and a little longer than necessary, but he couldn't help himself. He was so happy for his friend. And, Kurt smelled and felt so good pressed against him.

Once they were done yelling and jumping, Warren asked the crucial question.

"So, Blaine is okay with this? He's not going to give you a hard time about going?"

Blaine.

Blaine had never given Kurt an answer and Kurt had been too scared to ask again. He figured he would wait to see if he was accepted. Plus, the idea that Blaine could release him from his enslavement, terrified him. Kurt did not want to face that possibility again. Yes, he wanted to go to Paris, but he wanted to remain a slave. He didn't care how crazy it sounded. He loved being Blaine's slave. Absolutely loved it.

"Um...not exactly. We only talked about it once."

"What did he say?"

Kurt stared into Warren's eyes. Could he trust him?

"Warren...my relationship with Blaine is...complicated."

"No it isn't, Kurt. It's actually very simple. He's a controlling asshole and for some reason, you let him control you."

Kurt took a deep breath. "You're right. I do let him control me. But, there's a reason why."

Warren arched his eyebrows and looked at Kurt with cynical curiosity. "Okay. What's the reason?"

Kurt closed his bedroom door and sat down on the floor, leaning against his bed. Warren sat down on the floor across from him.

"Warren...I don't really know how to explain this. Our relationship is very complicated."

"You already said that, and like I said Kurt, it really isn't. He's an asshole who wants to control your every move. And, you let him! Do you know he told me he owns you? He actually looked me in the eye, and told me he owns you. Please tell me a good reason for you to stay with someone who thinks like that!"

Kurt's voice was very quiet. "Because he does."

"Does what?"

"Own me."

"What?"

"I-I'm..."

"Kurt, he doesn't own you. How could you say that?"

"Warren...I...I'm..." Kurt faltered. How do you tell someone you're a slave?

Warren reached over and took Kurt's hand.

"Kurt, please tell me." And then I'll tell you how much I love you.

"Warren...Blaine controls me and says he owns me because he does. He owns me, Warren. I'm his slave."

"W-What?"

"I'm Blaine's slave. He's my master. He owns me. I belong to him."

Warren was shocked and confused. Was Kurt into submission and domination?

"Kurt...I'm not sure I understand. Are you his sex slave?"

"No...well...sort of...but no...it's...it's not what you're thinking. It's not bondage and domination and submission or anything like that. Well...maybe kind of, but not really. He does tie me up but...it's with the control he has over me, not with leather or anything, and...oh, shit." Kurt put his face in his hands. This was coming out wrong. So very, very wrong.

Warren was staring at Kurt with his mouth open. Kurt was Blaine's slave? Blaine ties Kurt up? Warren was ashamed to feel his dick harden slightly at the thought. His head was starting to fill with all sorts of images of Kurt tied to a bed. He was getting turned on. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Kurt...I don't understand."

Kurt sighed. He didn't want to do this. It was a mistake to start this conversation. Especially since he still had to talk to Blaine about Paris. That was going to be a hell of a discussion. Why on earth had he started this with Warren, right now?

"Look Warren. I know it sounds crazy, and I really can't get into all the details. Just know that yes, Blaine does own me and I'm fine with it. I'm happy about it. I love him and he loves me, and this is how our relationship works. Yes, it can be difficult sometimes, but I wouldn't trade it for anything or anyone else."

"Not even Paris?"

Kurt looked Warren straight in the eye. "Not even Paris."

Kurt stood up. "I gotta go see Blaine. I need to tell him I got in."

Warren stood up and grabbed Kurt's hands.

"I don't understand anything you just told me. I don't understand how you're a slave and he owns you...I...I don't get any of it. But Kurt, please promise me you won't let him talk you out of going to Europe. You've been dreaming of this since freshman year. Please don't let him stop you from going."

Kurt smiled at Warren. "Don't worry. It will all be fine. And, I promise...one day I'll do a better job explaining everything. Just know that I'm fine and I'm happy and you don't have to worry. Okay?"

Warren hugged him. "Okay." I love you. I love you so much. Leave Blaine and be with me. I'll tie you up, if that's what you're into.

Warren walked to his room, confused and feeling disturbingly aroused.

Blaine owns Kurt.

Kurt is Blaine's slave.

Blaine is Kurt's master.

What kind of fucked up sexual game were they playing?

And why did it turn Warren on?

* * *

Kurt decided to change clothes before going to Blaine's. As if the perfect outfit would make this conversation easier. Before getting dressed, he stared at his naked reflection in the mirror and smiled. He was a man. A full grown, confident, beautiful, sexy man. He had grown taller, passing Blaine by a few inches. He wasn't as strong or muscular as Blaine, but his body had filled out and he was now lean, firm and beautifully sculpted. His skin was soft, smooth and radiant. He knew he was beautiful, and not just because Blaine constantly told him. Other men had made it quite clear they found Kurt attractive. Men flirted and made passes at him all the time. He would just smile and turn them down nicely. Only one man had ever kissed him (Karofsky didn't count). Touched him. Sucked him. Fucked him. He'd been trained to service the sexual needs of only one man, and he didn't want any other.

Kurt had finally stopped questioning why someone as good-looking as Blaine, chose him. Of course Blaine chose him. Kurt was beautiful, sexy, smart and talented. Yes, he was lucky to have a boyfriend as attractive as Blaine, but Blaine was lucky to have a boyfriend as beautiful as Kurt. They were both gorgeous.

* * *

Kurt sat at Blaine's kitchen table. Waiting. This time, there would be no special dinner. No cupcakes. Kurt didn't have the time and he didn't want to spend the energy. He was going to need all his energy to convince his master to let him go away for a year.

As he waited, his eyes drifted to the other kitchen chair. He was reminded of the last time Blaine had punished him with chair sex. Oh, so fucking brutal and cruel and...hot. How would he and Blaine go a year without sex? A year without seeing each other? Sure, Kurt would come home for Christmas, but that would probably be his only visit, and he would be going to Lima. Carol would kill him if he didn't come home for Christmas. How would Blaine cope? What if the darkness didn't behave? They'd been lucky the past three years, but things were about to change. Blaine would be under more stress, more pressure. Law school was hard. Competitive. What if someone provoked him and he lost control?

What was Kurt doing?

He was Blaine's slave, and yet he was abandoning him.

_Stop it, Kurt. You are allowed to have a life. A career. Blaine will just have to deal._

But, Kurt knew this was different. This wasn't living with friends in a loft, instead of with Blaine for the summer.

This was Paris.

For a year.

An entire year.

So much could happen in a year. Kurt knew that better than anyone.

O said he had to be a good slave and serve Blaine. Was he being a bad slave?

Kurt didn't have time to answer, because the key turned in the lock.

"Hey beautiful! I love coming home and finding you here."

Kurt felt overcome with emotion. He jumped up and ran to Blaine, throwing his arms tightly around him.

Blaine held him close and spoke quietly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt held him tight, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to let go.

Blaine pulled back. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I..."

"What?"

"I got accepted. I got accepted to the program in Paris."

Blaine closed his eyes. The darkness started swirling around, growing hot. Blaine took a deep breath. Calm down. We knew this was coming. He opened his eyes. They were three shades darker.

"When would you leave?"

"I start June 20. The school will help me find an apartment and a roommate. I'd probably need to leave around the 10th so I'll have time to get settled and learn my way around."

"I start my internship on the 10th."

"Oh."

Blaine took off his jacket and sat down heavily on the couch. He closed his eyes.

This was bullshit.

Kurt gone a whole fucking year.

Leaving on the day he starts one of the most important journeys of his future.

How the hell was he supposed to survive a year without Kurt? He couldn't let him go. A year was too long. He needed him. Blaine opened his eyes.

Kurt was standing where Blaine had left him. He was staring at Blaine. His eyes were sad, but determined. He was ready to fight.

"Blaine, I know this will be hard, but I want to go. I need to go."

"I need you here with me. I start my internship at the firm I hope to make a career with. This is important to my future. Our future. I need you to keep me strong."

"I need this design experience. It will make me more marketable and give me credibility when I open my own studio."

"You don't have to open a studio! You don't have to work. I will always take care of you. Always. All you have to do is take care of me. That's your job. You are supposed to take care of me. You can't take care of me if you are running around Europe."

Kurt said nothing. He had decided not to get into the whole stay-at-home husband argument. They had argued about if for almost five years. Kurt was working. Arguing about that today would just distract from the real issue. Paris.

Kurt was prepared to beg.

"Blaine, please let me go."

"I start law school in the fall. Law school is hell. I need you. I need you to take care of me, Kurt."

"Blaine...I love you, but I want to go. Please? Please try to understand. I need to go."

"Kurt...I need you with me."

"Please Blaine? Please let me go? It's only for one year."

"Why are you always trying to leave me?"

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to do this. I have to. Please Blaine? Please?"

"You don't have to do anything but take care of me."

"Please Blaine?"

Blaine closed his eyes. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was a conflict nightmare. How was he supposed to be a good master and not hurt Kurt, and at the same time, keep his slave under control? He could force him to stay, but that would break Kurt's heart. He didn't want to do that. Blaine didn't want to be selfish like his grandfather. But, letting Kurt go...it felt dangerous.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and kneeled before him, taking his hands in his.

"Please Blaine? Please let me go? I'm willing to beg if you want me to."

"Kurt, what about the darkness? What am I supposed to do if something happens?"

"It's been four years and there's been nothing."

"We've been lucky."

"You will just have to keep it together. Stay in control."

"I can't believe you just said that to me."

"Blaine...think about it. I won't be here for you to lose it over. Every time something's happened, it's been because someone threatened me. I won't be here for that to happen."

"No. You will be thousands of miles away, where I can't take care of you. You know, that is a part of this too, Kurt. I'm supposed to take care of you. Protect you. I can't take care of you if you aren't with me."

"I'll be fine."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes. The darkness was hot and growing angry. It could feel Blaine giving in, and it did not approve. Not at all.

"Kurt...this is dangerous."

"Why?"

"We aren't supposed to be apart. Not like this. Not for that long."

"We'll be fine Blaine. It will be hard, but we can do it. Look at how well we've managed the past three and a half years."

"I need to fuck you, Kurt. I can't go months without fucking you."

Kurt had no answer for that.

"Please Blaine?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. He loved him so much. So damn much. It was hard for him to deny Kurt anything. He wanted to give him everything. Everything. He never wanted Kurt to want for anything. He just wanted him happy. And with him.

The darkness punched him with a sharp jab. _Don't do this Blaine. Don't let him leave. He's your slave. He should be with you._

"The darkness doesn't like this Kurt."

"What?"

"It doesn't approve."

Kurt was silent.

"This is dangerous. It's dangerous for you to leave me."

"Blaine...please?"

The darkness was boiling. Blaine closed his eyes, but it wouldn't calm down. It knew what was about to happen. _Don't you dare Blaine. Don't you fucking dare._

"Please Blaine? Please? It's only for one year. We have the rest of our lives to be together. I promise I'll be careful and I'm sure the darkness will be fine. Nothing's happened the past four years. You've been fine. It will be fine. Please Blaine? Please? I'll do anything you want. You can punish me for days, weeks, months even. Just, please let me go. Please? Please?"

Blaine reached down and fingered the K&B pendant hanging around Kurt's neck. He stared into Kurt's beautiful blue-gray eyes. He loved Kurt so much. Too much.

The darkness was punching Blaine's chest, screaming at him.

Kurt was staring at him, his eyes pleading with him.

Blaine couldn't deny him this. He knew he should, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. His love for him was too strong. Dangerously strong.

"Okay, Kurt. You can go to Paris."

* * *

That night, Blaine lazily caressed Kurt's hair. Kurt was asleep, but Blaine lay awake, thinking.

Blaine was sure this was dangerous.

They weren't following the rules.

Blaine was being a weak master and Kurt was being a bad slave.

Blaine was sure the darkness would make him pay. After all, Blaine was the master. He was in charge. He was supposed to control his slave.

But, he didn't want to deny Kurt.

So, he would pay the price so Kurt could be happy.

Blaine tightened his hold around Kurt and tried to fall asleep.

As the darkness thrashed about within him.

Hot and angry.

Very, very angry.

Downright pissed the fuck off.

_**Does Kurt really think it is going to be that easy for Blaine to let him leave?** _


	4. Chapter 4

_Why do you do this to me?  
You penetrate right through me  
Every time I wind up back at your door_

_-Back at Your Door by Maroon 5-  
_

* * *

Where had four years gone?

Kurt sat on the steps of his dorm, contemplating this question. He could still remember the hot and sticky August day, when he and Blaine first pulled up to the building. Now, it was almost time for him to leave.

And go to Paris.

Kurt smiled. For two weeks straight, he had been smiling. He could barely contain his excitement. This was it. This was what he had been dreaming of for years.

Paris.

Kurt laughed out loud. He couldn't help it.

"People are going to think you're crazy if you sit on steps by yourself and laugh like that."

Lake stopped in front of Kurt, hand on hip, grinning.

"Lake! Hi!" Kurt jumped up and gave Lake a hug.

For three years, Lake had tried unsuccessfully to get Blaine to sleep with him. Instead of being pissed at Lake for chasing after his boyfriend, Kurt found the entire thing hilarious. Lake's flirting would get Blaine annoyed, frustrated and even a little flustered. It was one of the few times Kurt ever saw Blaine anything less than confident and in control. Lake never bothered to chase after Kurt. He told Kurt he didn't want Warren to beat him up. Kurt had looked confused.

"Warren? Don't you mean Blaine?" Lake just smiled.

Lake graduated a year ago and managed to land a job as an associate planner at Barneys New York. "It is a gay man's paradise, Kurt. The job is fantastic and the men. Oh. My. Gosh. The men who walk through those doors. Yummy, yummy hotties who all have big, lovely lollipops between their legs that I just love to…"

"Lake! What are you doing here?" Kurt interrupted with alarm, his face turning red.

Lake looked at him and laughed. "Honestly Kurt. How old are you now? 22? You are still as innocent as a 12 year old. Actually…12 year olds aren't that innocent these days. As a matter of fact, when I was 12, there was this boy down the street…"

"Lake…please stop."

Lake giggled. "I am here to congratulate you on landing the position in Paris and to invite you to your graduation party."

"Graduation party? What party?"

"The party I am throwing you and Warren and Drew and a few other close friends at Boys of the Bar."

Kurt looked at him suspiciously. "You are throwing us a graduation party? Doesn't that cost money? I am saving all my money for Paris."

"Tut, tut Kurt. You don't have to pay for your own party. I'm sleeping with the owner and his business partner, so it's all set."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. Lake always reminded him of a stronger, more confident and in control version of Tyler. Lake didn't fuck in seek of love. Lake just loved to be fucked.

"So, when is this party taking place?"

"Saturday at 9:00 pm. Be there and bring Blaine with you. I miss looking at him."

Kurt smiled. He was going to miss looking at Blaine too. "But Lake, we haven't graduated yet. It's like, a month away. We still have finals coming up."

"All the more reason to have the party now. Graduation weekend is always a parent affair. Plus, you will be busy packing, shopping for Paris and fucking Blaine senseless before you leave. We'll have the party now while everyone is still around and has time."

As Lake went on about the party, Kurt's thoughts wandered to Blaine.

Guilt didn't seem like an adequate enough word for how Kurt felt about Blaine.

Ever since Blaine said yes, something inside Kurt had shifted. He wasn't sure what it was, but every time he looked at Blaine, waves of guilt washed over him along with the feeling that he was being irresponsible. He was Blaine's slave, yet he was abandoning his master, leaving him to maintain control on his own. And then there was the whole issue of Blaine's strength. Sex made the darkness stronger. Just how weak would it become without Kurt around for Blaine to fuck? Weak at the very time when Blaine needed to be strong. Blaine never said anything, but Kurt was sure he was thinking about this too. Would he change his mind about letting him go?

"Kurt? Oh, Kurt? Come back to earth sweetie. Daydreaming about fucking Blaine?"

Kurt smiled. "No. Daydreaming about Blaine fucking me."

"Aha! I always figured you for a bottom. Guess it's a good thing we never hooked up. I'm a bottom boy only. I have no desire to top. We wouldn't have made a good couple."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Really? Must Lake share everything? Every damn thing?

Lake continued. "Now, Warren…he strikes me as a, let's take turns type of guy. He's all sensitive and considerate and shit." Lake lowered his voice and gave Kurt a sly look. "Did you ever find out?"

"Find out what?"

"What Warren prefers?"

"Huh?"

Lake gave an annoyed sigh. "Oh, for goodness sake Kurt! Did you and Warren ever hook up? Sleep together? Fuck? Lord knows he's been crushing on you since your freshman year."

"No! Of course not! Warren and I are just friends."

"Only because you won't make it more. Not that I blame you. Blaine is delicious. So much hotness. With him fucking you, what else do you need?"

Kurt looked at the ground.

Apparently, he needed Paris.

* * *

Blaine walked into his loft, threw his bag on the floor and collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted.

The darkness was keeping him up at night.

For the past two weeks, ever since Blaine gave Kurt permission to go to Paris, the darkness had been angry. It waited until nighttime to express its displeasure. Unless Kurt was sleeping with Blaine, the darkness would thrash around violently inside his chest. It would scream at him. _Why? Why? Why? Why are you letting him leave?_ Some nights were so bad, Blaine would start responding.

" _What do you want from me? I'm supposed to love him! Love before the control! He really wants this! Let him do this one last thing and then he will be home for good! Leave me alone!"_

Blaine felt like he was slowly losing his mind. He was also worried. Right now, the darkness was just thrashing around. What would happen when Kurt left and more than a month had gone by without sex? Blaine had a feeling the darkness was going to kick his ass. Assuming it wasn't too weak.

Why the hell had he told Kurt he could leave?

* * *

On Saturday, some of the most fashionable and well-dressed gay men of New York, gathered at Boys of the Bar. Despite the fact that no one had actually graduated, the crowd was loud and happy. Everyone seemed grateful for a chance to have some fun before buckling down for the final sprint towards graduation. Blaine stood next to Kurt, listening and staring at him as he chatted excitedly with a couple of people about going to Paris. As he watched Kurt, Blaine knew he had made the right decision. Kurt really wanted this. He was so excited and happy. Blaine wanted Kurt happy.

Blaine looked around the bar. Someone was watching him. He could feel it.

Black hair. Green eyes.

He was leaning against the wall, his eyes fixated on Blaine. Lake was standing next to him, talking and looking at him seductively, but he was ignoring Lake completely.

They stared at each other. Like before, Blaine felt an electric current run through him as the darkness flowed furiously through his body.

He was hard as a rock.

A strong attraction was taking over his senses. He felt hot and was breathing a bit faster. They continued to stare at each other. The green eyes turned black.

"Blaine? Blaine? Hey! Blaine!"

Blaine forced himself to turn to Kurt.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Um...yeah...yeah. I'm fine. I just...I need to get some air. I'll be back."

Blaine turned and looked back at the wall.

He was gone.

Fuck.

Blaine made his way through the crowd until he spotted Lake.

"Hey, Lake..." Lake smiled lustfully, as he looked Blaine up and down.

"Well, hello Blaine. I'm so glad you could make it. I wanted to talk to you. Listen, I know you are going to miss your cutie Kurt while he is off being gay in gay Paris. So, I just wanted to let you know, that if you get lonely and horny or...hell, just plain horny, you can call me. Anytime. Night or day. Kurt told me you prefer to top and that is just fine with me. You can fuck me all day and all night. I can take it. As a matter of fact, I prefer it. Also, I can suck cock like a..."

"Lake! Shut up! Listen! Who was the guy you were just talking to?"

Lake arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious? I have talked to like, 25 guys tonight. Several of whom I totally plan to let fuck me by July 4th. However, if you are interested, I will make you my one and only."

"Holy shit! Lake, stop! I am not fucking you! Never! Ever! Now, who was the guy you were just talking to? Like, 2 minutes ago. He had black hair and green eyes. What's his name?"

Lake sighed. "I have no idea. I didn't invite him, I don't know him and he didn't say a word to me. He seemed preoccupied the entire time I was talking to him. His loss. He looked like he had a huge cock and I give head like a $3,000 a night whore. I would have gladly..."

Blaine walked away from Lake and went outside. He looked up and down the street, but didn't see anyone. He went back inside and sat down at the bar.

"Hey Blaine."

Warren. Great.

"Hi."

Warren sat down and looked at Blaine nervously. He wondered if Kurt had told Blaine that Warren now knew about their...arrangement. He figured he hadn't. Warren was sure it was not something Blaine would want anyone knowing. Especially him.

"Um, Blaine...I, uh...wanted to tell you...thanks. Thanks for letting Kurt go to Paris."

Blaine looked at him. His head was still lost in intense green eyes.

"What?"

"I think it's great you're letting Kurt go to Paris. It was really important to him. I'm glad you understood that and told him he could go."

Right. Kurt. Paris.

"Thanks. I guess." It really isn't any of your business how I manage my slave.

"So, what are you going to do while Kurt is gone?"

Blaine was back in reality. "Work this summer and then law school. And wait for December to come." Blaine suddenly felt depressed.

"Well, listen. I know we haven't exactly been...friends, but I got a job here in the city with Creative Lighting Designs. I'll be around if you ever...you know...wanna hang out or something."

Blaine looked at him. Was he serious?

"Like I said, I know we've never been friends, but...we both care about Kurt and Kurt cares about us. Well...he loves you. He just... cares about me. As a friend. Just a friend. So, I figure...we should try to get along. I don't plan to stop being friends with Kurt just because we are graduating."

"Fine."

"Okay." Warren walked away.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

Blaine spent the rest of the night trying to keep his mind off of green eyes and black hair. He was aroused as fuck and wasn't sure if it was because of Kurt or because of...

He didn't want to think about him.

When they left the party and arrived at Blaine's loft, Blaine pulled Kurt inside and pushed him up against the door, kissing him until his lips were swollen. Kurt moaned as Blaine started sucking his neck and unzipping his pants.

"Oh, Blaine...slow down...this outfit...is part of my collection for the...oh...oh...final...fashion...show...don't...oh...oh my...Blaine...oh...don't rip it."

Blaine stepped back. His eyes were black and burning with desire.

"Get naked. Now."

Kurt looked at him. Damn. He could feel the heat rolling off of Blaine's body. Kurt purposely took his time removing his clothes. He watched Blaine get hotter and more impatient.

"What got you so turned on tonight?" Kurt turned around, bent all the way over and seductively pulled down his boxers, wiggling his ass.

Blaine forgot all about green eyes.

"You. You got me turned on."

"Oh, really?" Kurt slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He slid it off and turned around to get a hanger from Blaine's closet. He walked slowly, switching his hips. Once he hung the shirt up, he walked to the exposed brick wall and ran his fingers up and down the brick. He gave Blaine a sexy smile.

"Why don't you come over here and show me just how much I turn you on?"

Blaine shook his head. No, not against that wall. Not tonight. Kurt would get hurt. Blaine was too dangerous tonight. He was hotter than hell and so was the darkness.

Kurt pouted. "Please?" He got down on his knees and slowly crawled across the floor to Blaine. He kneeled in front of him and started softly licking his cock. Just small licks and an occasional kiss on the head, licking off the precum.

Blaine closed his eyes. The darkness was all for the wall.

"Kurt...I'm too hot and aroused as hell. I'll hurt you."

Kurt gave Blaine's cock one long, strong, deep-throated suck before he stood up and looked directly into Blaine's eyes. Kurt's eyes were full of dark and dirty desire. His voice was low, sexy and submissive.

"Oh please, hurt me master. Hurt me hard."

Yes.

Well.

That did it.

Kurt jumped up into Blaine's arms, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. He grabbed Blaine's hair with both hands and pulled his mouth to his, kissing him feverishly. Blaine carried Kurt to the wall and slammed him against it. Kurt cried out as the rough brick cut into his skin. Blaine backed up just enough to line his cock up with Kurt's ass. He released the darkness and slammed forward again. Kurt let forth a high pitched scream as the darkness pressed Blaine into him with scorching intensity. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back and felt the blood from the tiny cuts, pool under his fingernails. It had been a long time since Blaine had allowed the darkness to roam free during sex, so it was glad to be invited. They both screamed as the darkness invaded their bodies, flowing through them, strong and hot. It wrapped around and pressed them closer together. Kurt rested his forehead on Blaine's shoulder and held on tightly as Blaine thrust his hips in and out, grunting and groaning with every push. Tears were rolling down Kurt's face from the incredible sensations of Blaine's cock. It felt so incredible, Kurt was oblivious to the painful cuts and bruises, marring his back with every savage fuck into his ass. Suddenly, the darkness grew even hotter and started swirling around, pushing them closer than possible, squeezing them together. They were both screaming from the acute sensation, repeating each others name over and over. Their orgasm was simultaneous, all consuming and hot. So hot, that Blaine felt himself losing consciousness. He tightened his hold on Kurt and they fell to the floor. They lay there, passed out from the overload of passionate heat. The darkness settled down inside of Blaine and whispered quietly.

_Don't let him leave. We need this. We need him._

* * *

The next morning, Blaine climbed out of bed and went to stare at himself in the mirror. He smiled. The fierceness of last night's fucking had left his skin slightly darker. He breathed in and out. He felt stronger too. But, his smile faded as he reminded himself that he only had Kurt for one more month, and things were about to get hectic. They both had finals, then graduation. Kurt had to pack his things and move out of the dorm. June 10th was looming on the horizon. They wouldn't have much time together and then Kurt would be gone. Blaine felt the familiar wave of depression wash over him. He hated the feeling.

He climbed back into bed and looked at Kurt, lying on his stomach, head resting on his folded arms. Blaine's eyes wandered down to his back.

Shit.

There were deep bluish-purple bruises all over Kurt's back. The bruises were darker than usual. On top of the bruises, were light scratches mixed in with deeper ones, leaving fresh, angry, red scars all over Kurt's skin. But, what really horrified Blaine were the cuts, crusted with dried blood.

Blaine felt awful. Of course, Kurt had insisted on the wall, despite Blaine's warnings, but this was horrible. It looked like someone had whipped him.

"Kurt, wake up. Beautiful, wake up."

Kurt moaned and opened one eye. "What could you possibly want?" Please say you want to fuck me again.

"Kurt, your back is a mess."

"And?"

"And, I think we should clean you off and use some peroxide to make sure your cuts don't get infected."

"Cuts?" Kurt rolled to his side and climbed out of bed. He peered over his shoulder in front of the mirror.

"Wow."

Blaine stood beside him and sighed. "I told you. No more brick walls."

"But, I enjoyed it. I love when you are out of control. And the darkness makes it even better."

Blaine looked at him and shook his head. What happened to his sweet, innocent Kurt? The beautiful boy who looked like heaven. Who had never had sex, had never sucked cock and couldn't swallow. Now, he was a beautiful man. Confident, strong, determined and apparently, into rough sex. Blaine's creation. Blaine's slave. Blaine smiled at him. "Come on, let's take a shower and clean your back."

After their shower, Kurt started making breakfast. French toast, bacon and sausage. As Blaine watched him, he decided to bring up the one thing they had not talked about in months. Actually, it had been almost a year.

"Kurt, when do you want to get married?"

Kurt dropped the bowl he was holding. It was empty and didn't break. He took his time picking it up and placing it on the counter. He had been thinking about this, but he wasn't sure Blaine was going to like his answer.

"Well, I'll be gone for a year and when I get back, you will have two more years of law school to go. I'll work while you finish school and then, once you graduate, I'll open my own design house. I'll need to get it up and running, and you will need to get established at the firm so...I was thinking maybe...four years from now."

Four years? Four fucking years? Was Kurt crazy?

Blaine shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. I am not waiting four years. There is no reason why we can't get married when you get back from Paris."

"But Blaine, you will still be in school! We won't have any money. How will we pay for a wedding? More importantly, do you really want that distraction while you're in school?"

"Kurt, marrying you will not be a distraction. If anything, it will be an incentive for me to work harder. I want to be able to give my husband everything he wants. You inspire me, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I inspire you?"

Blaine walked over to him and slid his arms around his waist. "Yes. You inspire me. I want to be able to take care of you and give you everything. Everything. I'd do anything for you. Don't you know that? Don't you know how hard letting you go to Paris is for me? It's killing me, Kurt. But, I know how much you want this so...I'm willing to deal. I want you to be happy. I want to do better than my grandfather. I want to be a good master to you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight. He loved what he was saying, but it also brought on waves of guilt and the feeling of being irresponsible. Blaine was trying to be a good master and Kurt was leaving him. He was pretty sure, a good slave would not leave his master alone for an entire year.

"Okay. We will get married when I return from Paris and before school starts. Of course, I'm not sure I'll be able to plan a wedding that quickly. I won't be back until June. Maybe a September wedding. We could do fall colors and..."

Blaine half listened as Kurt started planning out loud. Blaine felt better. Better than he had felt since saying yes to Paris. Yes, Kurt was his and he owned him, but marriage would make everything even better. Complete. Permanent. Things would be better when Kurt was home with Blaine every night. Their bond and Blaine's control over Kurt, strengthened the more they were together. Despite Kurt's strong desire to remain Blaine's slave, Blaine still felt their bond had weakened over the past four years, and he did not like that at all. He needed to strengthen the connection. He needed Kurt with him all the time. There could be no more separations.

Blaine interrupted Kurt's chatter by walking over and placing his hand on his chest. He focused his eyes on Kurt's, trapping him.

"Who are you Kurt?"

"I'm your slave."

"Who am I?"

"You are my master."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You Blaine. I belong to you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

Kurt and Warren were sitting on a bench, in the park across the street from their dorm. Kurt was staring straight ahead, as Warren stared at Kurt. Waiting.

Kurt was trying to figure out how to begin. He had promised Warren that he would fully explain his relationship with Blaine, but he had no idea how to do so. Should he tell him about the darkness? What Blaine was capable of? Or, should he stick to the basics of their commitment to each other?

Warren was waiting patiently. He didn't want to push, but he was dying to learn more. He was intrigued and fascinated by the idea of Kurt being a slave. Fascinated in a way that made him feel a little ashamed. Ever since their first conversation on the subject, Warren had been jerking off to the image of Kurt wearing a collar, on his knees, hands tied behind him, sucking Warren's dick. He always felt guilty the next morning, but it didn't stop him from repeating the process every night.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"So...you know the basics. I'm Blaine's slave and he's my master. What else do you want to know?"

"Why? Why are you his slave? You said it's not submission and domination, so what is it?"

"Blaine has...powers. Special powers. They are very strong and can be dangerous. So, he needs someone to...help keep them under control. A slave. That's me."

"But, why do you have to be a slave?"

"Because the powers want it that way. They will only allow a slave to help."

Warren tried to process this. He looked at Kurt. He knew for a fact that Kurt was not stupid. Kurt was very, very smart. How the hell had Blaine fed him this bullshit?

"Kurt...did Blaine tell you that you had to be a slave in order to...help him?"

"No, not exactly. O explained it."

"O?"

Kurt sighed. Okay. He really didn't want to get this deep.

"Listen, the powers are something Blaine inherited. He didn't choose it, but he did choose me and I love him and I knew exactly what I was getting into when I agreed to be with him. I know it sounds totally crazy, but I love him, Warren. I really, really do. More than anything. And I'm fine with the way things work and the requirements of our relationship. I know it's hard for you to understand, but...it is what it is, and that's that."

Warren said nothing. He was thinking.

"What kind of power does Blaine have?" Besides the power to make you believe all this shit.

Kurt shifted nervously. He hadn't told Blaine that he planned to have this conversation. He knew he wouldn't have allowed it. Now Kurt wasn't sure how much detail he should share about what Blaine could do. He decided to be vague.

"He can...make people do things. He can exert control over situations."

"Like what? How?"

"He can make people tell him the truth."

"And you've seen him do this?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

"I'd rather not say. I'm already telling you more than I should." Shall I mention he murdered someone?

Warren looked skeptical. He looked at Kurt closely. Did he believe him? He wasn't sure. Maybe Kurt was just really into slavery and control and was too embarrassed to say so.

"Okay. So, Blaine has these powers, he needs a slave to help keep them in line and...wait a minute? If he needs a slave to keep these...powers in line, how are you going to go away for a year?"

Kurt felt the feelings of guilt and being irresponsible return.

"He's going to be very careful while I'm gone."

"Then why can't he be careful all the time? Why does he need a slave?"

Kurt let his head fall back onto the bench. This was impossible. He couldn't explain things without explaining everything and he didn't want to explain everything.

"Warren...this is all really hard to explain. Can't you just accept that I'm happy?"

Warren decided he didn't believe it. Any of it. He started feeling furious. Somehow, Blaine had twisted Kurt's mind into going along with this bullshit. Kurt was obviously brainwashed. Warren had to rescue him.

Should he tell him he was in love with him?

"Kurt, I know you love Blaine, but you deserve better. Someone...less complicated. Someone who won't try to enslave you and control you." Someone like me.

Kurt shook his head. "Warren, I know it sounds crazy to you. If I wasn't living it, I would think it was crazy, but I love Blaine. I'm engaged to him. I don't want anyone else."

"But do you really want to be a slave?"

"In this particular case, with this particular man, yes."

Warren reached over and took Kurt's hand. His skin was always so soft and smooth.

"Kurt...if this...slave and master thing is your...kink, it's okay. I'm not judging you. But, I think you deserve someone who..."

"This is not a kink, Warren."

"Kurt...I..."

Kurt's cell phone rang.

"Hey dad!"

Warren let go of Kurt's hand as Kurt started chatting with his father. How was he going to rescue Kurt from Blaine? Especially since Kurt didn't think he needed rescuing. Dammit. Why had he waited so long? He'd had three and a half years to do this and now it was down to one month.

One month to tell Kurt he was in love with him.

One month to get him away from Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter features a very bad Blaine being very twisted towards Kurt.
> 
> Bad, bad, evil Blaine.
> 
> Remember, Blaine loves Kurt, but he is slightly evil and dark and twisted.
> 
> Feel free to skip. You have been warned.
> 
> This chapter also features what I call, mental smut. No explicit details, just lots for the imagination and the use of a sex toy.

**Chapter 5**

_Does it kill, does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control_  
-Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5-

* * *

Warren ended up having no time to devise a plan to steal Kurt from Blaine, because final exams took over everyone's lives. In addition to exams, Kurt was preparing for the senior fashion show and trying to prepare for Paris. He had met his roommate, a good-looking French kid named Etienne, via Skype. Kurt was a bit concerned that Etienne would be moving into their apartment a full week before he arrived, but there was nothing he could do about it. The one good thing about Etienne being there, was that he could take receipt of the things Kurt planned to ship ahead of time.

Blaine was focused on exams as well. He had made the dean's list every semester and was on track to graduate top of his class. Professor Murray was delighted. He considered Blaine his personal project. Blaine's success was his success. And his payday.

On Friday, Blaine walked to Parsons for the senior fashion show. Kurt had seven outfits in the show and had been a wreck all week as he worked on the finishing touches. Several of his other designs were featured in the senior display in the lobby of the school. Blaine was proud of Kurt. His ensembles were fresh, engaging and stylish. Allowing Kurt to go to Paris was a good idea. He was too talented not to go. The darkness swirled angrily. It totally disagreed.

After the show, the place was a mob scene. Blaine made his way through the crowd looking for Kurt, but couldn't find him. He did, to his disgust, run into Lake.

"Hello Blaine. You look yummy hot, as always."

"Have you seen Kurt?"

Lake smiled wickedly. "I have. He was walking through the backstage dressing room towards the auditorium with Warren. They seemed in a hurry to get somewhere."

Blaine narrowed his eyes as the darkness started swirling around. Was Lake lying to get Blaine worked up, or was he telling the truth?

"Lake, I am not in the mood for your bs today. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Perhaps Warren finally grew a pair and decided to confess his love for fair Kurt. It has been four freaking years."

Blaine looked at Lake closely and decided he was telling the truth. Blaine took off for backstage.

Unfortunately, Lake was right.

All week, Warren and other lighting students had worked on the light design for the fashion show. This meant being present for all the show rehearsals and working with the designers to determine what they wanted and needed. Warren had spent the week working with Kurt and decided he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell Kurt how he felt before he left for Paris.

After the show, everyone gathered backstage to congratulate one another and to celebrate.

"Warren! Oh my gosh! Was that amazing or what? Thank you!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Warren in a happy hug. "Your lighting concept was divine! You are so freaking talented!"

Warren hugged Kurt back, holding him tightly. Ohhhh. Kurt always felt so good pressed against him. Warren felt himself getting hard. He pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt...I need to talk to you. It's really important."

Kurt looked around. "Now? Warren...don't you want to celebrate? And, I need to find Blaine."

The mention of Blaine's name lit a fire of urgency under Warren. He had to do this now. Right now.

"Kurt...it's really, really important. It won't take long."

Kurt sighed. Warren looked so serious. "Okay, but I should find Blaine first."

"No!" It came out louder and angrier than Warren meant to sound. Kurt was taken aback.

"Okay. Fine."

Warren grabbed his hand and they headed to the auditorium. They sat down on the edge of the stage.

"Okay Warren. What is so important that it couldn't wait? We are missing everything and Blaine is going to have a fit when he can't find me."

"Don't you get tired of that?"

"Tired of what?"

"Tired of always having to answer to him. Of always having to worry about upsetting him."

Kurt sighed with great annoyance. "Warren...I've explained this to you. Please tell me this is not what you wanted to talk about."

"No, it's not, but it is related. Kurt..."

"Yes?"

Warren grabbed Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes.

"Kurt...I love you. I love you so much. I've loved you for a long time and I just didn't have the nerve to say it. I wanted you to know before you left for Paris. I love you, Kurt. You don't have to stay with Blaine. You don't have to be his slave. I love you. You can be with me. I'll take care of you and I won't try to control you. Ever. Unless...that's really what you want. I love you Kurt. I'll do whatever to make you happy."

Kurt stared open-mouthed and speechless at Warren.

So, Lake had been right.

This was terrible.

"Warren...oh Warren. You are my best friend and I love you, but only as a friend. Warren, I love Blaine. You know that."

"You love Blaine because you're brainwashed, Kurt! I don't know what the hell he's done to you, but it isn't right! Let me help you get away from him! I'll help you escape."

"I don't want to escape. Warren, I told you, I'm happy. I love Blaine. I know our relationship is...strange, but it's our relationship. My relationship. It's what I want."

"Then why are you running away from him?"

"What?"

"You love him so much, and he supposedly needs your help with this power bullshit or whatever, but you're running away from him. Why are you running from him, Kurt?"

Kurt stood up, angrily. "That is not why I am going to Paris! How dare you say that! I am not running from Blaine! Leaving him is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done!"

"But I bet you'll do it! Despite everything you say, I bet you will get on that plane and be relieved to finally be away from him. You don't have to go to Paris to escape. I'll help you escape. You can escape with me."

Kurt was shaking his head. "No, Warren. You are so off base."

Warren stepped forward and placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "Am I Kurt? Am I?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"I don't think I am." Warren leaned forward...

Warren screamed and fell to the floor.

"Warren! Warren! Oh, my God! Warren!" Kurt knelt down beside him. It took him a minute to realize what was happening. He jumped up and spun around. Where the hell was he?

"Blaine! Stop!"

Kurt looked around frantically.

"Blaine! I know you're here! Stop it! Stop it now! Stop!"

Warren was rolling around, screaming in agony. Blaine's eyes were black and he smiled as he increased the pain. Yep. This mother-fucker was going to die. It was way past time for Warren to go.

Kurt was screaming and crying hysterically. "Blaine! Stop! Please!" Kurt ran back to Warren. "Oh God! Warren! Warren!" Kurt was frantic. Watching Warren suffer was killing him.

"Blaine! Please stop! Blaine stop!"

Blaine ignored him. He closed his eyes and increased the torture. He was starting to taste the delicious sensation of life leaving a person. Yes, he was definitely going to kill Warren. He was tired of this asshole mooning over Kurt. Kurt was going to be pissed, but Blaine would figure out how to deal with that later.

Warren's screams increased an octave and sent Kurt over the edge. Kurt could feel it. Blaine was going to kill Warren.

"Blaine! Please stop! Please! Please Blaine...I won't go to Paris if you stop!"

_What?_

Blaine opened his eyes and stopped the pain. Warren moaned and passed out.

Kurt was sobbing uncontrollably. He pulled Warren to his chest and was, rocking back and forth. "Please Blaine, please! I won't go! Just stop hurting him!"

Blaine stepped out from behind the curtain. His eyes were black and blazing with fire.

" _What did you say?"_

Kurt carefully laid Warren on the ground and stood up slowly to face Blaine.

Oh no.

The heat rolling off Blaine's body was like fire. His skin was simmering. Blaine was enraged.

"You won't stay here for me, but you will sacrifice going for him?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "No! No, Blaine! That's...that's not...it's not what you think! You were torturing him! I had to make you stop! He was in pain! You..."

Kurt's voice was cut off as Blaine locked eyes with him and slammed his hand to Kurt's chest. Kurt choked as he felt his enslavement rush to the surface.

For the first time ever, Blaine unleashed his full master control over Kurt. Kurt could feel his will leaving his body, replaced with the desire and need to do any and everything Blaine wanted. Whether he wanted to or not.

Kurt fell to his knees. Blaine laced his fingers into Kurt's hair and roughly pulled his head back. Kurt's blue-gray eyes were full of submission and obedience. Blaine's black eyes were full of dominance and command. He had never, ever exercised this type of control over Kurt. Looking at him, kneeling there, so subservient, made Blaine's cock so hard, it was painful.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, master?"

"Who are you?"

"I am your slave, master."

"Who owns you?"

"You, master."

"Who controls you?"

"You, master."

Blaine gripped Kurt's hair tighter. "To whom are you loyal?"

"You, master."

"Stay."

Kurt remained where he was while Blaine walked over to Warren. He rolled Warren on to his back. Warren groaned in pain and cried out as Blaine dragged him to his feet and forced him to stand. Damn, he wanted to kill him. He really, really wanted to kill him. But, he glanced at Kurt. Kurt would be upset. Not that Blaine really cared. He was furious with Kurt. How dare he choose this fucker over him.

He placed his palms on either side of Warren's face and looked into his eyes.

"Keep your eyes open, Warren." Warren struggled to focus on Blaine.

"Warren, I want you to go to your dorm room and take a nap. A nice, long nap. You need the rest. Warren, you will not tell anyone what happened to you. Do you understand?" Warren nodded.

"Now, go."

Blaine pushed him away and watched as Warren stumbled towards the side exit of the auditorium. He fell a few times and struggled to stand back up. Blaine wasn't worried about him. Someone would see him stumbling and make sure he got to the dorm. Besides, he really didn't give a shit. Maybe he would stumble in front of a bus.

He turned back to Kurt.

Kurt was still kneeling, his eyes fixated on Blaine, waiting for instructions.

Blaine was full of rage and anger, as was the darkness. How dare Kurt side with another man. Blaine was incensed, and he was struggling. He'd never, ever been this angry with Kurt. It scared him. He didn't want to lose control, especially since he knew the darkness was already mad at Kurt for wanting to leave. He had to get a hold of himself. He could not hurt his beautiful boyfriend.

"Kurt, come."

Kurt crawled over to Blaine. Blaine was beyond turned on. He unzipped his pants. As long as they were alone...

"Open your mouth."

Blaine wasn't sure if it was because of the fully released control over Kurt, or if he was just incredibly turned on, but Kurt gave Blaine the number one, best blow job he had ever given him in five fucking years. Blaine came so hard, he fell down and passed out for a full two minutes. When he came to, Kurt was still on his knees, eyes on Blaine, waiting for instructions.

The blow job had been a great idea. It diffused Blaine's anger. He felt better and more in control, but he needed to think.

"Stand up Kurt."

Blaine placed his hand on his chest.

"Kurt, I want you to go enjoy the celebration. Call me when you are ready to come over."

Blaine pulled back the master control. Kurt blinked and looked at Blaine in confusion.

"Blaine...what did you..."

"You are not allowed to ask me anything. Go have fun with your friends."

Blaine kissed him and left.

* * *

It took Kurt an hour to fully remember what had happened in the auditorium. Once he realized what Blaine had done, he took off running towards the dorms. He burst into Warren's room.

Warren was lying on his bed. His body was weak and exhausted. He would hiss every few minutes, as small ripples of residual pain shocked his system. His eyes were red from crying.

"Warren..."

Warren focused his eyes on the ceiling. He didn't look at Kurt.

"Warren...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know he was there. I didn't know he would do that to someone I..."

"To someone you what, Kurt? To someone you care about? Someone he decides is a threat?" Warren turned and looked at him.

"Your boyfriend is a psycho."

"Warren..."

"A fucking psycho and you're perfectly okay with it. You're insane."

"Blaine is not a psycho! What did you think would happen if he found out how you felt about me? Surely you knew he would kick your ass! Blaine just has the ability to kick ass with his mind instead of his fists."

Warren stared at Kurt. Was Kurt crazy? Is that what he thought Blaine did? Kicked his ass? No, Blaine had more than kicked his ass. Blaine had tortured him and Kurt was actually defending him. How had Blaine fucked up Kurt's mind so completely?

Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down carefully. He caressed Warren's cheek. Warren silently cursed himself for being happy about the contact. He wanted to stay mad at Kurt. Not that this was really Kurt's fault.

"Warren, I love you. You are my best friend. Please don't stop being my friend. I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

Warren slowly reached for Kurt's hand. "Of course I won't stop being your friend. If your psychotic fiancee will let you remain my friend." Never mind that being your friend is deadly.

Kurt didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what Blaine was going to do.

Warren winced as he shifted to sit up. "Kurt, I want you to know that I meant what I said. If you ever decide you want out of this craziness with Blaine...I'm here for you. I love you, Kurt. I know I shouldn't, but I do." And, it is going to get me killed.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want out. I love him. But, thank you. Thank you for loving me and for being a great friend. And...I'm really sorry. I'm so sorry, Warren."

Despite what he had just gone through, Warren couldn't help himself. He leaned over and kissed Kurt. Kurt didn't stop him. He felt like he owed him at least this one thing. Warren's lips were soft and warm. He pressed a little harder and Kurt opened his mouth slightly. Warren's tongue touched his gently. Tasting, seeking. Kurt allowed this for a few seconds and then he pulled back.

"I have to go."

Warren felt desperate. If Blaine is Kurt's master and he feels that Kurt did something wrong...

"He...he's going to punish you, isn't he?"

Kurt didn't want to lie, and he didn't want to tell the truth.

"Good night Warren."

* * *

Kurt slowly walked to Blaine's. He didn't regret saving Warren from Blaine's wrath. Warren didn't deserve to be hurt. Kurt was ready to pay the consequences. He would accept whatever Blaine had in store for him.

Blaine was standing by his window. He watched Kurt walk up the street. The darkness was boiling. Blaine took a deep breath and told it to calm down.

Kurt unlocked the door and walked in. Blaine was standing in the middle of the room. Kurt walked over to him and just stood there, staring into his eyes. Blaine's eyes wandered down to Kurt's lips. He studied them for a moment before returning his gaze to Kurt's eyes.

"Repeat after me. I will not go to Paris."

Kurt blinked back tears. "I-I will not go to Paris."

"Say it again."

"I-I-I will not...go to Paris." The tears started to fall.

"Again."

Kurt was sobbing. "I will not go...to...Paris." Kurt's sobs were shaking his body. Blaine just looked at him.

"On your knees."

Kurt slowly fell to his knees and looked up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine softly caressed Kurt's hair. His voice was very quiet.

"Why don't you get to go to Paris, Kurt?"

"I said I wouldn't go if you stopped hurting Warren."

"You have no problem leaving me, your master, for an entire year. But, you are more than willing to give up going to save an asshole who is trying to steal you from me."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair, pulled his head back, and stared into his eyes, trapping him. "Do you want me to release you from your enslavement?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? I will. I'll release you and you can go be with Warren and go to Paris."

"No! No! Please! I love you Blaine!"

"Do you Kurt? Do you love me? Why do you love me? I'm such a cruel master. I tortured a man who claims to love you. I won't let you go to Paris. Are you sure you love me?"

"I love you Blaine! I love you and I need you and I want you. So bad. Please, don't release me. I love you. I love you, master. I do. Please, let me remain your slave. I love you."

Blaine lowered himself to his knees and pressed his forehead against Kurt's. He kissed Kurt softly, barely grazing his lips.

"Very well. How shall I punish you, Kurt?"

"I..I thought not going to Paris..."

"Oh, no. You gave that up on your own. For Warren. Now, you must pay for betraying me." Blaine started sucking on Kurt's neck. His mouth was hot and Kurt could feel the heat rolling off of his body. It was still like fire.

He was in so much trouble.

"Kurt, I think we should have chair sex." Kurt's ass winced.

Blaine continued sucking and kissing his neck.

"How many times should we do it, Kurt?"

How many times? Oh boy...

"Um...I don't know..."

"How about we do it until you can't walk?"

Kurt closed his eyes. Why, why, why did he get an instant erection when Blaine said that?

"Actually Kurt, I have two new things to enhance the chair sex experience." Enhance the experience for who? Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back and over his arms. Kurt's body trembled.

"Yes, your body should tremble."

Blaine stood up and reached down to take Kurt's hand. "Come on. I'll show you."

Blaine led Kurt over to the wall. In the middle of the wall, at about waist height, Blaine had installed a metal bar. It looked like a towel rack.

Kurt immediately understood what Blaine had in mind.

Shit.

Blaine leaned casually against the wall. "Shall I use scarves or just the control when we do this?"

Kurt thought about it. Blaine was going to make him hold the bar and then tie his hands to it. It would give him added leverage to bounce up and down on Blaine's cock. It would also allow Blaine to drive him faster and harder. He looked at Blaine. Kurt knew the answer he wanted.

"B-both?"

Blaine grinned. "As you wish, my slave."

Okay. This was going to be hell, but there had to be more. "What's the second thing?"

"That will be a surprise."

Great.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "When shall we begin? Tonight or tomorrow?"

"How long will the punishment last?"

"That depends on you. It's Friday night. I'm hoping you will last till Sunday night."

Sunday night? Kurt shuddered. He looked at Blaine. Blaine was in a dark and dirty mood. He was going to punish Kurt until he broke him. But, he also seemed...amused. He was enjoying this. Kurt thought hard. Blaine liked to push him and punish him, but he also liked to reward him.

Maybe, just maybe...Kurt could get Paris back.

He wasn't ready to give up without a fight. It was worth a shot. After all, Blaine found it hard to deny him. Kurt had nothing to lose and everything to gain...if he could survive.

"Let's say I last until Sunday...can I have Paris back?"

Blaine was surprised. "You want to negotiate with me? After everything that has happened tonight?"

"What do I have to lose?"

"The ability to walk for a month."

Kurt swallowed. Okay. At least Blaine hadn't said no. Perhaps Kurt could make this work and still be able to walk by next week. And, get to go to Paris. He took a deep breath.

"How about this? I last until Sunday. Chair sex...five times. I get to go to Paris."

Blaine shook his head. His eyes were shining and he was excited. He liked this game. "That's too easy." He thought for a moment and then slowly smiled a sexy, yet very evil smile. He licked his lips. Kurt's heart skipped a beat. Was Paris worth this? Blaine looked slightly maniacal.

"You last until Sunday at midnight. Chair sex seven times, I get to fuck you in-between in any way, shape or form I want and I get to control when you come."

Kurt almost fell over. Was Blaine insane? Seven times? Sex in-between? Apparently Kurt's body was interested, because his cock was hard as a rock and he could actually feel the slight beginning of a build up to an orgasm. An orgasm he probably wasn't allowed to have.

"And I get to go to Paris?"

"Yes."

"And you won't try to kill or torture Warren again, and I get to stay friends with him?"

Blaine growled. "Fine."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Deal." Then he thought for a moment.

"Wait a minute! What if I fail?"

Blaine smiled evilly. "No Paris, and we will keep working at it until you pass. We will have all summer."

Warren was right. Blaine was psycho and apparently, Kurt was insane.

"Okay. Deal. When do we start?"

Blaine's eyes turned black.

"Right now. Take your clothes off."

* * *

Kurt really, really, really wanted to go to Paris.

Bad.

So very, very bad.

By Sunday at Noon, Kurt could barely stand and he could not walk. However, he was determined to make it to midnight, despite Blaine's sick games. Blaine was unyielding and merciless. He was enjoying every second. If Kurt wanted to go to Paris, Blaine was going to make him pay. With his ass.

Kurt gripped the kitchen counter and tried to make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. The surprise Blaine had was a butt plug. He had forced Kurt to wear it all day. Blaine would take it out, fuck him thoroughly, come, and then slide it back in. Kurt's ass was sore as hell and full of cum. He swore he could feel it sloshing around. The plug was big and tight and made his body quiver with sexual sensations, every time he moved. Kurt was not allowed to come until Blaine gave him permission. Blaine was watching him in worshipful fascination.

"You know, Kurt you don't have to endure this. You could just stay here. I'd love to have you here this summer. Of course...seeing you like this...damn. You are the most beautiful fucking thing I've ever seen."

Kurt had given up speaking Saturday night. He just closed his eyes, gripped the counter, and tried to breathe. Blaine smiled.

"You realize we have two more chair sex sessions."

Kurt nodded. He figured he would die sometime this evening. Fucked to death.

"Also, that plug has a remote control."

Kurt looked confused. A remote control for what?

Kurt screamed and fell to his hands and knees.

Blaine walked over and smiled down at him.

"It vibrates."

Kurt passed out.

* * *

Monday morning, around 1:30 am, Kurt lay on the floor, exhausted. Blaine had removed the plug, and Kurt could feel cum trickling out of him and on to the floor. His entire body was sore and he couldn't describe what his ass felt like. There were no words for it. Blaine was standing in front of the mirror, staring at himself. He walked over to Kurt and laid down next to him.

"This is the last time I will probably look or feel this strong for a long time." Kurt gave him a tired, confused look.

Blaine smiled at him, his eyes full of adoration and love. "With you in Paris, I won't be replenished for months." Kurt's entire body sighed in relief. He had made it. Granted, he was half dead and would not be able to walk for a week, maybe two, but he had made it. He started to cry silently.

Blaine picked him up and laid him in bed. He kissed away his tears and held him close. "Go to sleep. Later we are going to a hotel with a jacuzzi bathtub. You will need to soak for a few hours. Or maybe all day. I'll take good care of you, beautiful."

Kurt fell asleep immediately. Blaine lay on his back, hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He smiled happily.

Kurt was fucking amazing.

Blaine was fucking evil.

He really should feel bad, but he didn't. Kurt deserved to be punished. He needed to be taught a lesson. He had to be reminded that Blaine was his master.

Blaine always planned to let Kurt go to Paris. It would have been too suspicious to have him pull out, two weeks before he was supposed to leave. How would they have explained it to everyone? It would have embarrassed Kurt and made him look bad, and Blaine didn't want that. Besides, this was Kurt's last chance to do something like this. Once he returned, they would get married and all this running around shit would end. Blaine had had enough. The past four years had been awful. It was time for Kurt to settle down and be his husband.

Yes, he always planned to let Kurt go. It was just more fun to make his ass work for it. Literally. The Warren incident wasn't Kurt's fault. Blaine had heard how strongly Kurt argued with Warren. He had made it clear where his loyalty and love truly lived. Kurt was caring and kind and loving. Of course he would do anything to end a friend's suffering, even at his own expense. Blaine remembered how upset Kurt had been when Karofsky got his ass beat back in high school, and that was someone who had treated Kurt terribly. Of course he would be upset seeing that fucker Warren suffer. Kurt was a wonderful person.

Kurt was heaven.

Blaine was hell.

A perfect match to control the darkness.

* * *

Around 9:00 am, Blaine helped Kurt get dressed, called a cab, and they left for the Ritz Carlton New York in Central Park. Once they were checked in and settled in their room, Blaine ran a warm bath and carried Kurt to the tub. Kurt's body melted in the water. It felt heavenly. Blaine lit candles in the bathroom and put on some music. He climbed in behind Kurt and they both relaxed in silence. Finally, Kurt spoke.

"Thank you for allowing me to go. I know you don't really want me to."

Blaine sighed. No, he didn't. But, he loved Kurt more than anything. He wanted him happy. Besides, Kurt had earned it. He had survived the weekend and Blaine had not been easy on him. Not in the least.

He kissed the back of Kurt's head. "You deserve to go, beautiful. You are amazingly talented and I know how much this means to you. Plus, you were incredible this weekend. You took your punishment, and you took it hard. You were outstanding."

Kurt smiled.

"But," Blaine continued, "I hope you understand that this is it, Kurt. I've had enough of being separated from you. The past four years have been hell. I need you with me. Always. No more separations. No more living apart. I want to marry you and have you with me everyday and every night. I need you, Kurt. More than I think you realize."

Kurt snuggled back, closer to Blaine as Blaine tightened his hold around him.

"I promise, Blaine. No more separations. Just give me this year and I promise to marry you when I get back and we will be together. Everyday and every night. I will take good care of you, master. I promise."

"You'd better, beautiful. You'd better."


	6. Chapter 6

_Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack_

_Say goodbye and just fly away_

_When you comeback_

_I have somethings to say_

-Sweetest Goodbye by Maroon 5-

* * *

Graduation week was busy and jam packed. Kurt and Blaine moved all of Kurt's things out of the dorm and into Blaine's apartment. Fortunately, he didn't have much since he had shipped things to Paris. Kurt would stay with Blaine until it was time for him to leave. Blaine was thrilled.

Burt, Carol, Elaine and Joel were scheduled to arrive in New York on Wednesday. Kurt's graduation was on Friday, Blaine's on Saturday. Burt and Carol were planning to stay in New York a full week, to spend time with Kurt before he left for Paris. After all, they wouldn't see him for another six months.

Thursday evening, Burt and Kurt went out to dinner, alone. Kurt talked nonstop as Burt studied his son. Gone was the innocent and slightly insecure boy who had been tormented by bullies. Kurt was a full grown, handsome and strong young man. He looked and sounded sure and confident about his abilities and his future.

A future with Blaine.

Burt wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Kurt and Blaine were still together. Over the past four years, whenever he would question Kurt about dating other guys, Kurt would claim that no one special had caught his attention. Burt found that hard to believe. He also found it amazing that a boy as good-looking as Blaine, hadn't had other offers. For some reason, the two remained inseparable. Burt wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

Burt's eyes wandered to Kurt's engagement ring.

"I see you still have your ring."

Kurt looked at him in confusion. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Burt sighed. "You might have had the chance to meet someone else over these past four years, if you weren't wearing a sign that you were taken."

"But, I am taken. I love Blaine. Dad...I thought you liked Blaine?"

"I do Kurt. I really do. I think Blaine is great, but...I was hoping you would...experiment a little during these four years. Not the bad type of experimenting. Just...going out and meeting different people."

"Dad, I was a fashion design major. I met plenty of gay guys. I made plenty of friends. But, when it comes to love, my heart belongs to Blaine. I love him dad. I really, really do."

"You two still plan to get married?"

"Yes. After I return from Paris."

"And this is what you want?"

Kurt nodded vigorously. "Yes, dad. Absolutely. This is what I want. I want Blaine." I want to be his slave forever.

Burt rubbed his head. "Okay kiddo. As long as you're sure."

"I'm positive dad. Positive."

* * *

Elaine sat across from Blaine. Damn. Her son was fantastic. So incredibly gorgeous. Elaine beamed at him. She may only have one child, but damn if her child wasn't the best looking person alive.

"Mom, why are you staring at me?"

"You are so handsome, Blaine. I hope Kurt knows how lucky he is to have kept you all these years. I was sure you would get stolen away from him within a week."

Blaine shook his head. "Never. I love Kurt. Kurt is perfect. He is all I want or need."

Elaine looked at her son curiously. He always sounded so intense when it came to Kurt. "How will you fare while he's gone?"

Blaine felt the familiar wave of depression wash over him.

"It's going to be hell. I miss him already."

"Well, you will be busy with your internship and school. Time will pass quickly. By the way, I am so incredibly proud of you." She paused for a moment. "Your father sends his congratulations."

Blaine flinched. He hadn't spoken to or thought about his father in years. The last time they had spoken, Blaine had tortured the hell out of him for almost 12 hours. James had kept his word regarding the divorce and Blaine's education. He paid Elaine an overly generous alimony every month, and he paid for her apartment. Every September, Blaine received a letter from the school stating that his tuition for the year was paid. He also received one from the attorney in charge of the Anderson Family Foundation, stating that Kurt's tuition was paid in full. As long as the money flowed, Blaine had no reason to contact his father.

"When did you talk to him?"

"He actually called me out of the blue a few weeks ago. He wanted to meet for lunch. He's met someone. Her name is Lydia. He plans to marry her. He felt I should know."

Blaine looked at his mother closely. She didn't look upset.

"What about you and Joel? Are you going to marry him?"

Elaine smiled. "No. Not right now. I love Joel. He makes me very happy, and we enjoy being with each other. But, I have no desire to be married again. I like the way things are. He has his place, I have mine. We see each other when we want to and give each other space when necessary. It's nice. I spent over 20 years living my life with a man. For a man. I'm not sure I want to live like that again. I don't want to be alone, but I don't want to be married. Joel understands and seems to be okay with things remaining the way they are. At least for now."

Blaine smiled. He was glad his mother was happy.

* * *

Kurt's graduation was Friday at Noon. It was one of the most unconventional graduations, any of them had ever attended. Since it was a school of design, no one graduated in a robe. Students were allowed to wear their best designs. Burt scratched his head at Kurt's outfit. Blaine thought he looked sexy as hell and couldn't wait to get him alone.

Kurt graduated with honors and several special awards from the faculty. Blaine felt so proud of his beautiful, talented fiancee. Kurt really was perfect.

Afterward, everyone was running around, hugging one another and sharing congratulations. Blaine seethed silently as Warren hugged Kurt tightly. Too tight and too long, as far as Blaine was concerned.

"Oh, Warren! We made it!"

"Yes, Kurt. We did. I'd like you to meet my parents."

Warren introduced his mother and father. His mother was lovely and gracious. His father looked annoyed and uncomfortable.

"I'm so sorry you were never able to visit us, Kurt. Warren has always spoken very highly of you." Warren's mother smiled. He noticed the resemblance. Like Blaine, Warren was a male version of his mother.

By the time they left, everyone was starving, so they had lunch at the boy's favorite pizza place. Then it was time for Blaine to prepare for an evening reception at the law school. As their top student, Blaine, along with the other top nine students in the class, were invited to a private reception with the college president, several deans and the managing partners of various law firms. Despite his desire to work for Huntel, Wellington and VanSant, Blaine planned to impress the hell out of every partner he met. It couldn't hurt to have a backup plan. Parents were welcome to attend the reception, so Elaine accompanied Blaine while Joel watched the baseball game with Burt in the hotel bar. Kurt and Carol wandered off to spend some time together.

The reception was a very formal affair, held at the home of the college president. Blaine smiled his winning smile, shook hands and charmed the hell out of everyone he met. Blaine quickly realized that having his mom with him was an added plus. Almost every partner present was male. They all wanted to meet Elaine. Yes, she was almost 50, but she looked 30. And hot. Blaine was glad Joel wasn't there.

Mike Huntel stood in the corner, sipping his ice tea, observing. He was invited to this gathering every year, but this was the first year he attended versus pushing it off on one of the other partners. He watched Blaine work the room. The kid was incredible and his mother was gorgeous. Mike was divorced. He looked Elaine up and down. Nice figure. He would definitely not mind doing her, but he couldn't. He didn't want to do anything that might get in the way of Blaine joining the firm. He finally approached them.

"Hello Blaine. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Mr. Huntel, this is my mother, Elaine Anderson."

"A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Anderson. You must be very proud of your son."

Elaine smiled. "Absolutely."

Wow. Blaine and Elaine. Mike looked between the two of them. No wonder the kid was so good-looking. He was a carbon copy of his mother. Maybe Mike would ask her to dinner. No harm in that. Besides, he was curious about the woman who birthed such a special child into the world. Maybe he would get some clues that would help him capture Blaine. Just in case he didn't come willingly.

* * *

That evening, Blaine was happy when Kurt finally arrived at his loft. He just wanted to snuggle up with him and watch a movie. Kurt seemed equally as happy to see him. Their hello kisses quickly turned passionate. They slowly undressed each other. Kurt ran his hands all over Blaine's body. He loved the feel of his chest, his abs, his muscular arms. Oh, why was he leaving this behind for Paris? Blaine maneuvered them to the bed and then hesitated. It had been a week since he had punished Kurt.

"Are you ready for this? How do do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I've recovered. Please make love to me."

They made slow, passionate love. Blaine was extra gentle, sliding in and out of Kurt with slow, smooth strokes. Kurt's quiet moans and whimpers drove Blaine crazy, but he wanted their love-making to remain gentle and tender. They came with quiet groans and cries, holding each other tightly as they road out the intense feeling. They laid there for awhile before Blaine got up and made popcorn while Kurt put in, _Hello Dolly_. They sang all the songs and once the movie was over, they wrapped themselves around one another and went to sleep.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes. He was alone in bed. He rolled over. Blaine was standing in front of his mirror, naked. Kurt knew what he was doing and decided it was time for them to talk about it.

"Blaine...what will happen to your strength while I'm gone?"

Blaine continued to stare at himself in the mirror. "I really don't know. I assume I'll get weak."

Kurt's heart plummeted as waves of guilt washed over him. He was a bad slave. A bad, irresponsible slave.

Blaine glanced at him. "Don't worry Kurt. It's not as if you've been sleeping with me every night for the past four years. I haven't really been super strong since the summer after our freshman year, when we lived together."

"But, I know you want to be strong for your internship and then you start school this fall and..." Kurt trailed off. Why was he leaving Blaine? His master needed him. He wanted to go so badly, but he felt so guilty. Blaine sat down on the bed, leaned over and kissed him gently.

"I hate that you are leaving me. I absolutely hate it. I'm not sure why I'm letting you go except for the fact that I know you really, really, really want this, and I love you. I want you to be happy. Going to Paris will make you happy. But, I'll be honest with you, Kurt. I mean it when I say this is it. This bullshit stops after this trip. College was one thing. We are now in the real world, and I need you. I need you with me. I need to fuck your brains out daily in order to accomplish what I have planned. So, you get this one year, Kurt. One year to run around Paris. But then, I expect your ass back here, in my bed, ready for me to fuck you every night. I expect you to take care of me Kurt. You will marry me and be my husband and take care of me like a good slave should. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded slowly. Blaine did remember that he planned to work, didn't he? Kurt decided not to bring it up. After all, it was Blaine's graduation day. Instead, he climbed out of bed and knelt in front of him. He kissed him passionately. "I promise master. I will be a good slave and I will take good care of you. I'd like to take care of you right now." Blaine stood up and Kurt pulled his boxers down. Blaine fell back on to the bed as Kurt swallowed his cock. He sucked him strong and deep, swallowing his cum happily. When he finished, he climbed on top of Blaine and smiled down at him.

"Happy graduation day!"

* * *

The boys loved their parents, but they were both happy when Elaine and Joel left on Monday and Burt and Carol on Wednesday. Burt held Kurt close. "I know you are a grown man, but you will always be my little boy. Take good care of yourself, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you too, dad."

They had ten days left.

Kurt's guilt made him decide to stay for Blaine's first week of work. This meant he would only have five days in Paris before he had to report to work, but he decided it was worth it when he saw the beautiful smile and genuine happiness in Blaine's eyes. For one week, Blaine would get what he had always imagined. Kurt, at home, in an apron, waiting for Blaine to come home from the office. Kurt planned to spend the days cooking and freezing food for Blaine. Now that he had graduated and no longer had a meal plan, Kurt was sure Blaine would end up living off of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and coffee. Kurt also planned to reorganize Blaine's closet. During her visit, Elaine took Blaine shopping as a graduation gift. Lake offered his Barneys employee discount, so Blaine had several new suits, shirts and ties. Elaine had found Lake, hilariously charming. Blaine had found Lake, annoying as hell. He kept walking into the changing room to take peeks at Blaine. Finally, in a state of high annoyance and frustration, Blaine had turned around, pulled down his boxers and allowed Lake to get a full frontal view. Lake's eyes had grown wide and glassy. Blaine was shocked when Lake fell to his knees.

"Oh, Blaine. Fuck. Your cock is even bigger than I imagined. It's fucking huge! And, you're not even fully erect! How the hell does little Kurt handle all that? Come here and choke me."

Blaine had kicked him out of the changing room, and swore that he would never step foot in Barneys again. Lake had pledged his undying love for Blaine and renewed his promise to get him into bed.

The days leading up to Blaine's first day of work, were glorious. For the first time in four years, they had no classes, no exams to study for. Nothing. They could just make love and hang out all day. Blaine spent the time reading law journals and watching Kurt. More than once he thought about using his control to make Kurt stay.

Why was he letting him go?

Kurt spent the time cooking and freezing food, updating his Paris binder and staring at Blaine.

Why was he leaving him?

A shift in Blaine's mastery and Kurt's enslavement started to take place.

Kurt's enslavement to Blaine had not weakened over the past four years, but it had grown dormant. It simply wasn't called upon because the two were separated so much. The last time it had been active and strong was the summer after their freshman year, when they lived together. Since then, the feeling of enslavement was always present, but quiet. Just waiting until it was called upon by Blaine's presence. Blaine had aroused it fully when he unleashed his master control on Kurt in the auditorium. And now, as Kurt prepared to leave, the enslavement bond was strengthening. Attaching Kurt to Blaine, similar to the way Kurt felt after the first time Blaine fucked him. It was as if the enslavement was trying to keep Kurt from leaving.

This in turn, triggered the darkness, which was already in turmoil due to Kurt's planned departure. Blaine was always Kurt's master, but now his dominance was increasing and starting to breathe stronger and hotter. Add lots of sex to the mix, and things were definitely getting interesting in Blaine's loft.

Kurt was suddenly extra submissive, practically falling to his knees in front of Blaine at every moment. Blaine was in a constant state of arousal and need to fuck Kurt senseless. He was hot and the darkness seemed to be constantly swirling and flowing through his body. They couldn't get enough of each other. Kurt sucked Blaine's cock, harder and stronger than ever. When Blaine fucked him, Kurt's screams were louder and more desperate.

On Saturday night, as they lay in post-orgasmic dizziness, Kurt remembered the last time things had been this intense.

"It was right before we went to see O, remember? The summer before our senior year, when we were looking for clues about the darkness. The week leading up to the Saturday we visited O, was like this. I would arrive on your doorstep, and you would attack me."

Blaine remembered. That summer had been a nightmare, but it had also been one of the best summers of his life. He had spent the entire summer playing tennis and screwing Kurt. They had met his grandfather's best friend, O, who told them about the darkness. He had asked Kurt to marry him. He had also killed his father's best friend. Yes, it had been a great summer.

"So, what are you saying? We are supposed to go see O? That's not going to happen."

"No..." Kurt spoke slowly. "Things were like this right before we learned the truth about the darkness. Where it came from and how it works. After that, our relationship shifted. It changed. Maybe...with me getting ready to leave...our relationship is about to shift again."

Blaine looked alarmed. He didn't want anything to shift or change. It was going to be bad enough waiting to see what the darkness did without Kurt. He didn't want any other surprises.

"I have a different theory."

"What?"

"You aren't supposed to leave me. Your leaving me is dangerous. You aren't supposed to leave me for such a long time."

Kurt felt the familiar wave of guilt and irresponsibility.

"Blaine...I leave in 7 days. It's a done deal."

Blaine's eyes flashed from honey-amber to black in seconds.

"Not if I change my mind. I'm still your master."

If Kurt wasn't lying on the bed, he would have fallen to his knees at the tone of Blaine's voice. Instead, he felt his legs twitch, ready to spread for Blaine to enter him.

"Yes. You are my master. Always."

Blaine rolled over and climbed on top of Kurt. He stared into his blue-gray eyes. So beautiful. Kurt was a man now, but his eyes still gave him a pure and innocent look. Blaine straddled Kurt's chest and ran a finger down his smooth porcelain skin. Such perfection. He ran one finger over Kurt's lips. Lips that felt like silk. He pressed his finger to Kurt's mouth until he parted his lips to accept it. Kurt sucked his finger gently, his eyes staring hungrily into Blaine's. Blaine watched Kurt moving his lips seductively up and down his finger. Yes, he needed his cock in Kurt's mouth. Now.

He removed his finger and scooted up.

"Do you want your master to fuck your mouth, beautiful?"

Kurt moaned deliciously. "Yes, master. Please."

"Put it together, Kurt."

"Please master. Please fuck your slave's mouth. I want all of it master. I want to choke on your cock."

Shit.

Sounded so good hearing Kurt say it versus Lake.

* * *

On Monday morning, Blaine dressed in one of his new suits, gelled his hair into place and prepared to report to Huntel, Wellington and VanSant, as their newest intern.

Kurt fixed him a full breakfast of French toast, bacon and sausage. Blaine ate every bite.

"What do you plan to do today?"

"I'm going to take some of your things to the dry cleaners, pick up groceries for the week and...meet Warren for lunch."

Blaine's eyes narrowed and darkened. Warren. Hadn't that fucker learned his lesson? Maybe he would hang out with him this summer and help him meet an accidental death.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

The question immediately switched Blaine's mood. This. This is what he wanted. Kurt at home, taking care of him. Hopefully the Paris trip will get all the design house nonsense out of his system and Kurt will stay home.

* * *

Blaine took a deep breath as he stepped off the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Anderson. Welcome."

This time he wasn't thrown off.

"Good morning."

"My name is Lisa Jackson. I'm the receptionist. Alison Dawson, the office manager, will be here shortly to show you to your space."

At that very moment, Alison appeared.

"Good morning, Blaine. Welcome to Huntel, Wellington and VanSant."

Wow.

Blaine was pretty sure, that if he were straight, he would be hard as a rock. Alison was probably 6'3, all legs. Her blonde hair was pinned up on top of her head, adding to her height. Her skin was flawless and made him think of Kurt. She was wearing a tasteful red suit with a short skirt and four inch heels. Her smile was straight out of a toothpaste commercial.

"Good morning."

"Follow me."

Alison led him down the hall, pointing out the various departments as they walked. Matrimonial, criminal, real estate, adoption, corporate. HWV did it all.

Blaine was shocked when they stopped at a large corner office. "This is you."

What? He looked at her.

"Um...are you sure?"

"Of course. Mr. Huntel made it clear you were to have this office. His is right down the hall along with Mr. Wellington's and Mr. VanSant's."

Blaine was speechless.

Alison showed him how to log on to his laptop, had him complete some paperwork and then handed him a keycard pass for the building along with a gold keycard.

"What's this?"

"That is your membership and access card for the Park Avenue Gym. All firm partners and certain attorneys are members. Mr. Huntel said you were to receive a membership."

"This is just for the summer, right?"

"No. It will be renewed every year."

Sweet. Maybe he could get one for Kurt.

"Well, I will leave you to get settled. Mr. Huntel will stop by in a bit to introduce you around and explain your assignments."

"Okay. Thank you."

Blaine sat down in the leather chair behind the desk and looked around the office. The cherry wood desk was large with brass handles. There was a matching filing cabinet in the corner along with a book shelf. In front of the desk were two chairs and in the corner, a loveseat. Blaine's mind wondered to thoughts of fucking Kurt on the loveseat. Maybe one day, when this office was his for more than a summer.

"Good morning, Blaine. Welcome."

"Good morning, Mr. Huntel."

"Please. You're a colleague now. Call me Mike."

A colleague?

"Now. Let's discuss your summer work assignments. I know you want to go into corporate law, but I thought it might make sense for you to receive exposure to various types of law. You will spend some time in matrimonial, criminal and corporate. I'd like you to attend some client meetings, strictly as an observer, of course. And, I'd like you to try your hand at briefing a few cases. You will also have the opportunity to go to court and depositions. Sound good?"

"Sounds outstanding."

Mike laughed. "Good. Now, I'd like to introduce you around and at Noon, we will go to lunch at the Four Seasons."

By 5:00 pm, Blaine was sure he had died and gone to heaven. The day had been better than he'd ever dreamed of. He couldn't believe the office, the gym membership or lunch. It has all been incredible. To top it all off, when he came home, Kurt was in the kitchen, wearing his apron, cooking dinner. Blaine stood against the door for a few minutes, watching Kurt move around the kitchen, singing along to the soundtrack of _Wicked._

This was everything Blaine wanted. Everything.

Over dinner, he told Kurt about his day. He noticed Kurt's concerned and thoughtful expression.

"What is it?"

Kurt was cautious. He didn't want to rain on Blaine's parade.

"Well...don't you think it's all a little...strange?"

"What's strange?"

"The salary, the office, the gym membership. I mean, don't get me wrong. I think you deserve all of it, and more. But...you're only a college graduate. You haven't even started law school yet. You haven't passed the bar. Why are they being so generous?"

"Well, I'm assuming it's a part of the courtship of good talent. Law firms are competitive. I think HWV really wants me, so they are going out of their way to impress me."

"But, why?"

Blaine felt slightly offended. "What do you mean, why?"

Kurt shook his head. "That didn't come out right. I just meant...you haven't even started law school yet. I could understand if you were in your last year of law school, but all this for someone who hasn't even started? It just seems...strange. Over the top."

"Don't you think I'm worth it?"

"Of course."

"So, what's the problem?" Blaine was irritated.

Crap. Nice going Kurt. Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine. He was still sitting in the kitchen chair. Kurt laced his fingers into Blaine's hair and looked down into his eyes. Kurt would miss Blaine's eyes and their many changing colors. Right now, they were their normal honey-amber. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine softly.

"No problem. No problem at all. Except...I don't think you've properly thanked me for fixing you a fabulous dinner."

Blaine growled and pressed his face against Kurt's stomach, inhaling his scent. How would he live without this smell? He looked up into Kurt's eyes. "I can fix that."

* * *

All week, their nights were filled with passionate love-making. Kurt was surprised by Blaine's gentleness. He had prepared himself to be fucked senseless until he boarded the plane. Instead, Blaine kissed him and lovingly caressed every inch of his body. He moved in and out of Kurt with smooth, firm strokes, always staring into Kurt's eyes and whispering, I love you. Kurt melted under Blaine's soft, warm touches. The enslavement in him grew stronger everyday, making him question his quickly approaching departure date of Sunday. Why was he leaving his master?

The darkness in Blaine was warm, but quiet. Calmed by Kurt's presence. Blaine felt strong and in control. Kurt's submissiveness and quiet moans, fueled his strength. As he completed his first full week at the firm, Blaine felt balanced. Calm. Happy. Why was he letting Kurt leave?

* * *

On Saturday, Kurt ran around, picking up last minute items and packing. He and Blaine had a final lunch at their pizza place. Blaine gave Kurt a credit card with a prepaid limit of $10,000. It was the last of the money he had taken from Phil's safe.

"Blaine...where on earth did you get this?"

"Don't worry about that. It's yours. I want you to use it to shop and to buy plane tickets home. I won't last six months, Kurt. That's impossible. You have to come home before December. Maybe in August or September?"

Kurt just nodded. He had no idea what his work schedule would be like, but he would try. It just seemed like so much money to spend for a weekend. A round-trip plane ticket ran $1,200. He knew Blaine could afford it, but it still seemed like a lot of money for just two days.

Blaine was quiet all day. The darkness inside him lay silent. Blaine felt like it was in mourning.

That evening, Kurt lit candles all around the loft. He put on music and stood in the middle of the room while Blaine sat naked, on the bed. Kurt, very, very slowly stripped for him. Blaine took in every inch of his body, committing every line of Kurt's smooth, creamy, porcelain skin to memory. Once he was naked, Kurt got down on his knees and crawled over to the bed. Blaine stood up, laced his fingers into Kurt's hair, and gently pulled his head back. They locked eyes. Blaine's eyes turned three shades deeper. He ran his finger lightly over Kurt's lips, and then replaced his finger with his cock. He gently rubbed the head against Kurt's lips, coating them with precum. "Open." Kurt obediently accepted Blaine's cock, sucking slow, strong and hard. He grabbed Blaine's hips, pulling him towards him roughly, eager to accept all of him. He wanted every inch down his throat. "Fuck Kurt." Blaine almost fell forward. He steadied himself and grabbed Kurt's hair tightly, fucking himself into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned around his cock, savoring the taste. As Blaine poured his cum down his throat, Kurt swallowed it all and wished for more.

Blaine pulled Kurt up and they stood there, kissing. Long, sweet kisses, their tongues playing with and tasting the other. Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's back, over his arms and through his hair. Blaine started kissing down Kurt's neck, sucking lightly and then harder, leaving large passion marks. He kissed down his chest and then swallowed his cock, sucking hard. It was Kurt's turn to groan and steady himself as Blaine pulled him towards him, eagerly sucking until Kurt came powerfully. Blaine held Kurt's cum in his mouth for a few seconds. Damn, he would miss this taste.

Blaine stood up and picked Kurt up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and his arms around his neck. He carried Kurt to the flat wall space and slammed him against it. He moved back just enough to slide his cock in and then slammed forward again. Kurt groaned and tightened his hold. Blaine fucked him into the wall, the darkness pressing him forward, increasing the fierceness. Blaine leaned back just enough to look into Kurt's eyes as he continued to thrust into his ass.

"Kurt...I love you...so fucking much. I love...your ass...Kurt. Your...ass is...fucking heaven."

"I...love your...cock inside me. Oh...so...full...big... oh...so...so...good."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and carried them to the bed. He slowed down and shifted to love-making. The darkness continued to swirl around, pressing them into one another. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and began to cry silently. Blaine sped up just a little and settled into a new rhythm. They stayed like this for a long time. Blaine, smoothly thrusting in and out while Kurt cried and drowned in the amazing feeling. They quietly reached their orgasm, holding each other tightly, shuddering and shaking from the waves that washed over them. Blaine didn't pull out. Instead, he settled in, pressing his body against Kurt. Kurt held him tightly.

Blaine whispered, "I love you, Kurt. I love you beautiful. You are mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. All mine. I shall miss you...so, so much. My beautiful, beautiful slave."

Kurt sighed and the tears came faster. "I love you, Blaine. You are my everything. I am yours. Yours. Yours. Yours. I am your slave. Forever Blaine. I will love you forever."

* * *

Sunday.

Kurt's flight was scheduled to leave at 9:00 am. It was a 7 hour flight.

When Kurt opened his eyes at 4:00 am, Blaine was lying next to him, head propped up in his hand, staring at him. His eyes were sad, full of love and longing. He gently caressed Kurt's hair and cheek. He bent down and kissed him softly.

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you, master."

They took a shower together, kissing constantly as they ran their hands all over each other. Kurt cooked a final breakfast for Blaine. French toast, bacon and sausage.

During the taxi ride to the airport, they held hands tightly. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. He would lift his head occasionally, and they would kiss passionately.

Once they arrived at the airport, Blaine went as far as he could, without a ticket.

They sat and waited in silence. At 8:15 am, it was time for Kurt to head to the gate.

They stood in front of one another. Eyes locked. Blaine slowly reached out and placed his hand on Kurt's chest.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your slave."

"Who am I?"

"You are my master."

"Always."

"Always."

Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you Blaine. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I love you Kurt. I love you so much, beautiful."

Kurt felt his enslavement to Blaine holding him there, rooted to the floor, unable to leave. The darkness in Blaine was flowing furiously throughout his body, screaming at him to stop what was about to happen.

They pulled away from each other, slowly. Almost painfully.

Kurt picked up his bag and slung it on his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Kurt turned and walked to the gate.

Blaine turned and left.

* * *

Blaine walked into his loft and sat down on his bed.

He took off his shoes and scooted back, leaning against the headboard.

The darkness lay silent.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut.

But the tears still rolled down his face.


	7. Chapter 7

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

-Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5-

* * *

Blaine pushed the law book away from him and sat back in his chair. He placed his hands over his face, moving them up and through his hair before bringing them to rest on the arms of the chair. He let his head fall back against the chair and closed his eyes.

He couldn't concentrate anymore. He was too exhausted.

The darkness was kicking his ass.

It had been two weeks since Kurt left and so far, things in Paris had worked out well. To Kurt's relief, his roommate, Etienne was very nice. To Blaine's relief, Etienne was very straight. He was a photographer and had graduated from a London school, similar to Parsons. He willingly admitted that he was in photography for the supermodels. He planned to sleep with as many French women as possible and encouraged Kurt to do the same. Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm gay and I have a boyfriend. Actually, a fiancee. I'm getting married when I go back to New York."

Etienne smiled wickedly. "In that case, you should really chat up a few of the French chaps and get a bit of nookie while you're here."

Kurt was glad to be in Paris, but he missed Blaine.

Bad.

So damn bad.

He was surprised at just how badly he missed him. For an entire week, Kurt was sad and weepy during the day, and cried himself to sleep at night. Nighttime was definitely the hardest. He wanted to lay his head on Blaine's chest and feel his strong arms wrapped around him. He felt a physical ache in his chest as his enslavement struggled to sense Blaine's presence, yearning to be near him. His body felt empty and off balance. His ass longed to feel full of Blaine's cock. He missed his touch, his kiss, his caress and the control. His body missed the physical feeling of being loved.

But, it was more than just sexual. He missed Blaine, the man. His smile, smell and voice. Kurt missed talking to him about his day, while Blaine listened and stared at him as if he were the most fascinating person in the world. He missed listening to Blaine talk excitedly about some legal case he was following. He missed watching movies with him. Cooking for him. Modeling new designs and hearing his opinions. He wished Blaine was there to explore the city with him. To walk around, holding hands, commenting on the architecture, the art and the people. For the first time in five years, Kurt felt lonely.

And then there was the guilt.

Blaine didn't say anything, but Kurt knew he was suffering. When they spoke, he could hear the weariness in his voice. And it had only been two weeks. Kurt told himself that they just needed time to adjust. He didn't regret coming, but this was...hard. So much harder than he'd anticipated.

Kurt finally made up his mind to push the guilt aside and concentrate on his Parisian experience. He was finally in Paris, dammit. He was going to make the most of it.

Even if his heart broke a little everyday.

* * *

For two weeks, the darkness lay quiet and still. Blaine figured it was waiting to see if Kurt was really, truly gone. Once it was sure, it began it's nightly ritual.

Around 1:00 am, the darkness would attack, thrashing violently inside Blaine's chest, flowing through his body at a furious pace, growing hotter with every turn. Eventually, the force of the thrashing would throw Blaine from the bed, to the floor. The darkness would yell at him. _Why, why, why? Why did you let him leave? We need him._ _Make him come home. You are a horrible master. He is a bad slave. Make him come home and punish him for leaving._

Blaine would yell back. _I let him go because he wanted this! This was important to him! I'm being a good_ _master! Love before the control!_

This only frustrated the darkness further, so it would thrash harder and hotter. Some nights, it would throw him to the floor and then slam him into the wall and burn him until he screamed Kurt's name. Blaine made a deal with the darkness. It could punish him for as long as it wanted, but it was never, ever to punish Kurt for leaving. Never. It could only take out its wrath on Blaine. Also, Kurt was to never know what he was going through. The darkness could punish him, but it had to block the connection that would allow Kurt to hear his screams. Blaine didn't want Kurt upset or worried. The darkness agreed. After all, this mess was Blaine's fault. He never should have allowed Kurt to leave. He was the master, so he should be the one punished.

Then there was the lack of sex. Despite living apart for four years, Kurt and Blaine had managed to have sex at least 5-6 times a week, mostly on the weekends. It wasn't enough for Blaine, but he had accepted what he could get. Now, he hadn't had sex in over 14 days. His body was pulsing with sexual energy. Jerking off didn't help. That was just a cruel appetizer. He needed to fuck Kurt. Bad. It was getting so bad, he was beginning to think he would fuck anyone. When his mind wandered to Lake, he immediately went to the gym and played two hours of racquet ball to exhaust himself and kill his sexual desire. Of course, it came roaring back the next day, stronger than ever. Just to be safe, he deleted Lake's contact information from his phone.

Lastly, as if he didn't have enough problems, the dreams had increased from once a week to 3 times a week. They had become so vivid and clear, that Blaine would wake up and think it really happened. Now in the dream, he screamed when the boy with green eyes fucked him. Was it in ecstasy or something else?

Blaine was a mess.

But, he pulled his act together every morning to walk into Huntel, Wellington & VanSant. He was not going to let his personal nightmares ruin his performance, or the outstanding impression he was trying to make.

So far, all he'd been doing was case law research for a few attorneys. He didn't mind the work and turned in excellent reports. Most of the attorneys were pleasant, but some were suspicious and downright pissed off about his presence in the office. Why did an intern, who hasn't even started law school, get a highly coveted corner office? When Blaine was introduced around the office, Mike did it personally. Since when do founding partners introduce interns around the office? Since when do we even have an internship program?

Blaine picked up on the negative vibes, and went out of his way to avoid those who didn't like him. He worked hard to make sure he was on time and produced high quality work, despite being exhausted and in a constant state of sexual tension. He was determined to make a great impression.

"Hey Baby Blaine. Wanna go for coffee?"

Blaine looked up and smiled. Samantha Huntel. If anyone else called him Baby Blaine, he would probably unleash a round of pain on them without thinking. But with Samantha, he didn't mind. Plus, she was Mike Huntel's daughter.

"Sure."

Samantha Huntel was a very gorgeous, stereotypical blonde. She had had long, thick blonde hair, very blue eyes and large breasts. She was 6'2. 6'5 in her heels. Blaine felt like a hobbit standing next to her.

"I know daddy pays you well, so you can pay." Blaine smiled. Yes, daddy was paying him well, but Samantha was rich. 22, beautiful, rich and bored. She had graduated from Syracuse University with a degree in marketing, but didn't seem too interested in finding a job. She told Blaine she wanted to explore her inner Paris Hilton for a few years before becoming a real adult.

While Samantha waited for their coffee, Blaine found a table. He enjoyed watching people's reaction to Samantha. Especially men. Men came on to her, like women came on to him. She dismissed them with a brilliant smile and a shake of the head, walking with a confident stride that only came from knowing you were a knockout.

"So Blaine, how are things? Daddy's not working you too hard, is he?"

"No. Not at all."

Samantha nodded. "Well good. He shouldn't, considering how much he likes you."

Blaine was intrigued. "How do you know he likes me?"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Do you know how many attorneys want that office you're sitting in? And, no one gets a gym membership until they have been with the firm for at least 5 years, and even then you have to be well-liked by the founding partners. He obviously likes you." Samantha paused. "You broke his heart when you told him you were gay."

"What?" Blaine was alarmed.

Samantha smiled. "He wanted us to date."

"Huh?"

"He wanted us to date. Oh Blaine, I heard about you for months before you finally showed up. Daddy kept going on and on about how good-looking you were and smart and had a great future ahead of you. Blah, blah, blah. Then you announced you liked boys." Samantha laughed. "Poor daddy."

Blaine felt flattered but confused.

"Samantha, your dad didn't know me before my interview. Actually, he still doesn't really know me. Why would he want us to date?" Blaine knew Mike was protective of Samantha. He wouldn't push her off on just anyone.

"I don't know Blaine. All I know is that you are the first boy daddy approved of me dating. I was sure you would be a geeky, law asshole. But no. You are nice, fun, sinfully gorgeous...and gay. Figures. You are the first boy we both agree on and you turn out to be gay. I would have totally dated you. Actually...I still would."

Blaine laughed.

Samantha smiled a sexy smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Have you ever slept with a girl? Like, before you were sure you were gay?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. Never."

"Weren't you ever curious?"

Blaine wasn't sure how honest he wanted to be. He did not find women attractive, but he was curious. He wondered if fucking a girl would feel the same as fucking a guy. Would a vagina feel as tight as an ass? What would it feel like to come? Would the sensation be the same?

He looked at Samantha. She was staring at him, a little too hopefully. He decided less honesty would be safest.

"No. I definitely just like boys. I love Kurt. The feel of him. The masculine smell. The firmness of his chest." He gestured at Samantha's breasts. "I wouldn't know what to do with all that...fluffiness." Samantha cracked up laughing.

Once he was back in his office, Blaine pondered what Samantha had told him about Mike wanting them to date. It seemed a little strange. Was there more behind Mike's generosity than courting new talent? He thought about Kurt's concerns about the lavishness of the internship. Maybe Kurt was on to something.

Kurt.

Blaine sighed and looked at the photo on his desk. It was the only personal item in the office. A photo of Kurt looking sexy as hell in a conservative yet stylish, three quarter length jacket, pants and black boots. As he stared at the photo, his dick hardened. Down boy. No Kurt for us for awhile.

Why did he let Kurt go to Paris?

* * *

Samantha skipped down the hall to her dad's office. He waved her in as he finished up a phone call. She closed the door and sat down.

Mike stood up to kiss her cheek. "Hello sweetheart. Coffee with Blaine?"

"Yes. He's fun and so damn gorgeous."

"Any progress?"

"Patience daddy. This is going to take time. He does play for the other team, you know. But, I'm working on it."

"Good girl."

Samantha smiled. Yes, she would continue to work on it. She would love to sleep with Blaine. He was gorgeous and she was sure he would be great in bed, despite being gay. He looked like he could fuck with power.

And probably get her pregnant the very first time.

* * *

The following week, Blaine stood naked in front of his mirror and studied himself. For the first time ever, Blaine looked a little pale. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but definitely enough for him to notice. He breathed in and out. He felt weaker. And, despite all its thrashing about, the darkness felt weaker. Slower. It had only been 3 weeks.

Fuck.

What would he be like in another month?

He looked at the clock. It was 9:00 pm. France was 6 hours ahead. It was 3:00 am in Paris. Kurt would be asleep. The time difference had made communication difficult. They could text and email, but actually talking was hard. There were only a few hours when they were awake at the same time and they fell when they were both busy working.

Blaine laid on his bed and allowed his hand to wander down between his legs. He closed his eyes and thought about the weekend of punishment. Blaine had tied Kurt's hands to the bar with both his control and two scarves. One white, one black. The physical presence of something holding him in place, had sent Kurt over the edge. It had made his torture more intense. Blaine had driven him hard, making him bounce up and down on his cock, faster and harder than ever before. Kurt had wailed and cried until his voice was gone. He had come over and over, exhausting his body from the physical demands of the position and the orgasms. After his own climax, Blaine had placed the butt plug, tight into Kurt's ass. Kurt's entire body shook and he collapsed to the floor. Blaine gave him 20 minutes and then fucked him again. It had been a great weekend. Kurt had definitely earned his trip to Paris.

Blaine came hard to the image in his mind and fell asleep. Maybe the darkness would let him sleep all night.

It did, but in its place, a new dream appeared.

Blaine had his back against a wall and was kissing someone. Passionate, demanding, needy kisses. The tongue in his mouth was soft and sweet, but tasted different. Different from Kurt. The kisses were hot and intoxicating. His head was dizzy and he was full of desire. He opened his eyes and looked into beautiful... green ones.

At that moment, the darkness thrashed within his chest and sent him flying to the floor. Blaine woke up feeling dazed. What had he been dreaming? The darkness was yelling at him. _See? See what you've done? Now, we are in danger._

Blaine crawled back into bed. He was too tired to argue with the darkness. He fell back asleep.

In the morning, he remembered the dream.

But not what the darkness had said.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Mike Huntel appeared in the doorway of Blaine's office.

"Good morning Blaine. How are things going?"

"Very well, sir. Thank you."

Mike walked in and sat down. It had been over three weeks since Blaine arrived. It was time to test him.

"What are you working on?"

"Background research for one of Greg Johnson's cases."

Mike nodded. "The Walker case. That can wait. I want you to observe a meeting with me. It's a divorce case. Jamison vs. Jamison. The wife filed for divorce because the husband is a horny rat. He's been screwing every woman he meets who says yes. She put up with it for years, but now she's had enough. He owns several businesses and properties, but like all rats, he is claiming broke and trying to get the wife to leave with a one time payment of $1 million. A joke. Catch is, we can't figure out where he's hiding the money. We've had investigators on the case, we've had a financial forensic specialist take a look. Nothing."

"Who is the attorney on the case?"

"Dave Taylor."

Blaine didn't say anything. Dave Taylor didn't like him. He probably wouldn't like him sitting in on his meeting, but Mike was in charge.

"Does Taylor believe the husband is hiding something?"

Mike frowned. "No. He wants her to settle for $1 million. I've told him that is out of the question. This firm has a reputation to uphold."

Blaine nodded. Taylor had always struck him as lazy.

Mike checked his watch. "Come on."

Everyone was already seated and had started when Mike and Blaine walked in. They quietly took seats in the back of the room. Taylor frowned and squirmed in his seat. He didn't like Mike observing his meetings and he certainly didn't see why the stupid kid had to be there. He shot Blaine a mean look. Why did Mike give him that corner office? Kid must be sucking his dick after hours. Or, screwing his bimbo daughter.

Mr. Jamison's attorney was speaking.

"Look, we can sit here all day, but you can't get blood from a turnip. Mr. Jamison does not have the type of money his wife seems to think he has. Our offer of $1 million is very generous and is being made at great hardship on Mr. Jamison's part."

Taylor sighed. "I think we all know that's bs. Mr. Jamison has plenty of assets. He's just not being forthcoming."

Blaine studied Mrs. Jamison. She had straight brown hair and brown eyes. She was pretty, but she looked tired, worn down and sad. This jerk had obviously put her through a lot. She reminded him of his mother.

Mr. Jamison was handsome, and he knew it. He had a cocky air about him and Blaine could feel his confidence. He was convinced this was a done deal. It was obvious he was lying. Blaine looked at the wife again. He felt sorry for her. She deserved more money for dealing with this asshole.

Taylor was verbal dancing with the husband's attorney. Blaine grew agitated. This was a waste of time. This guy was never going to spill his secrets. Mike was watching Blaine carefully. He leaned over.

"What do you think, Blaine?"

"The husbands definitely lying."

Mike glanced at Taylor, the husband, and back at Blaine.

"Think you could get the truth out of him?"

Without thinking, Blaine nodded.

"Would you like to try?"

Blaine looked at Mike in surprise. What was Mike suggesting? Of course he could get the truth out of this jerk, but that would mean questioning him directly. How was he supposed to do that?

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like to ask him a few questions?"

"Is that legal?"

Mike smiled. "This is just a meeting, not a formal deposition. The information would be off the record. Of course...we would still be able to use it. Once it's out there, it's out there."

Blaine looked at the wife again. Her shoulders had sagged. He could see the defeat in her eyes. She was ready to just give up, take the million and go home. Blaine turned back to Mike.

"Sure. I'd love to ask him a few questions." Mike smiled.

Mike cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

Taylor looked up. What the hell does he want? "Yes?"

Mike addressed the husband's attorney. "John, the firm is hosting an intern this summer. This young man, Blaine Anderson. He's been observing, working on cases, etc. I realize this is highly irregular, but would you mind if he asked your client a few questions? Strictly off the record. Just as a learning exercise."

Everyone stared at Blaine. Blaine tried to look harmless.

John looked at Blaine, carefully. "Is he a law student?"

Mike answered. "He will be. NYU this fall." John looked at his client. "Do you have a problem with this?"

Mr. Jamison looked at Blaine in amusement. "Nope. But stop charging me while we're playing school." John looked at Mike and shrugged. "Fine with me."

Taylor looked like he was about to burst. "Uh, Mike? I think this is highly inappropriate and..." Mrs. Jamison interrupted. "I don't mind." She was staring at Blaine the way most women did. Blaine smiled at her and watched her melt.

Taylor pushed back from the table and threw down his pen. "Fine," he snarled and threw Blaine a nasty look.

Mike turned towards Blaine. Time to see if the kid was worth the investment.

"Blaine, the floor is yours."

Blaine stood up and walked to the table. His mind was racing. How was he going to pull this off? Usually when he made someone tell him the truth, it was one on one with no one else around. The only person he'd ever done this in front of was Kurt. Would anyone notice what he was doing? How did his grandfather get away with this? Suddenly, the darkness in him swirled gently. Reassuringly. Blaine took confidence in this and sat down across from Mr. Jamison.

"Hello, sir."

Jamison smirked. "Howdy."

Blaine decided it would be best to appear as non-threatening as possible.

"So, the economy has taken quite a toll on your business." A statement versus a question. Jamison looked surprised. "Why yes. It's been a tough economy the past few years. Cash flows have been down significantly."

Blaine smiled at him and nodded. "True. Real estate hasn't been much better." Jamison shifted and leaned towards Blaine, nodding. "Absolutely. It's been awful. I'm going to have to sell at a loss to come up with the money to pay her off." He shot his wife an evil look.

Blaine smiled and nodded again. "How many properties will you have to sell?"

Jamison launched into a rundown of what he owned, what they were worth and what he would actually get. Blaine kept nodding in agreement. Sucking him in. Taylor looked bored. The wife looked concerned. Jamison's attorney looked amused.

Mike was fascinated. His eyes never left Blaine's. He was waiting for the moment.

He wasn't disappointed.

Once Jamison was done ranting about his lack of funds and impending losses, Blaine went for it. He leaned forward and locked eyes with Jamison. Mike watched as Blaine's eyes turned three shades deeper.

"You don't really have to sell off properties at a loss to pay your wife, do you?"

Jamison stared into Blaine's eyes. He felt confused and trapped. And, a need to tell the truth.

"No."

"Won't you just withdraw the million from a secret account and pay her off?"

"Yes."

"Where are the secret accounts?"

"Two are in a small Switzerland bank. The Bank of Noemie in the town of Basel. The other three accounts are on the islands of Turks and Caicos."

"Do you own additional properties that your wife doesn't know about?"

"Yes."

"Where are..."

The room erupted.

Jamison's attorney started screaming at Taylor. The wife started crying and looking at Blaine in a mixture of joy and amazement. Mr. Jamison sat there looking dazed and confused, trying to figure out what had just happened. Mike grabbed Blaine and dragged him out of the room. He didn't stop until they reached Blaine's office.

"Well done!"

Blaine grinned.

"I know you want to do corporate law, Blaine. But, you should think about law that deals more directly with people. Matrimonial and criminal law. You have a way with people, Blaine."

Mike rambled on about the benefits of matrimonial and criminal law until Taylor appeared in the doorway.

"Well, David? What did you settle on?"

"$10 million cash payment for Sheila. She gets to keep the penthouse, the summer home in Martha's Vineyard, the yacht in Florida and a chalet in France she didn't even know he had purchased. She will receive $12,000 a month in alimony." Taylor said all this while staring sourly at Blaine.

Mike smiled. "Good job. Send her a hell of a bill."

Taylor frowned at him. "Uh huh. Yeah." He looked back at Blaine. "How did you..."

Mike interrupted. "Why don't you go get started on the paperwork? We wouldn't want John to change his mind."

"But..."

"Thanks Taylor. Nice work." Mike turned from him, signaling the end of the conversation. Taylor looked from him to Blaine. What the hell was going on?

Blaine remained silent.

Mike checked his watch and stood up. "Well Blaine, I have a lunch meeting. Great job today."

"Thank you."

Blaine noticed that Mike never asked him how he got the truth out of Jamison.

He looked at the clock. It was 11:30 am. 5:30 pm in Paris. He called Kurt.

"Blaine?"

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hi."

"Are you busy?"

"Mmm hmm. But, that's okay. What's up?"

Blaine told Kurt the entire story. When he finished, Kurt was silent.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here."

"Well?"

Kurt could hear the excitement and happiness in Blaine's voice. Once again, he felt like he was about to rain on Blaine's parade.

"Blaine...how did you explain how you got the guy to tell the truth?"

"I didn't explain. No one asked."

"No one asked?" Kurt was incredulous.

"No. No one asked."

"Don't you think that's strange?"

"Perhaps. Frankly, I don't think anyone noticed anything out of the ordinary. All I did was ask questions."

Kurt decided to drop it. It was obvious that Blaine was very happy and pleased with himself. Kurt didn't want to ruin it. Especially since this was the happiest he had heard Blaine sound since he arrived in Paris.

And, truth be told, Kurt was feeling guilty.

Guilty, guilty, guilty.

He had a new friend.

* * *

Daveed was a French architect Kurt met while wandering through the Louvre one Saturday. He was 25, gay, single and quite smitten with Kurt. Kurt made it clear that he belonged to someone else, but he was reluctant to stop going out with Daveed. Daveed knew all the real parts of Paris, the parts tourists never found. He also had an exciting and fashionable group of friends. Being with him was exhilarating. Kurt felt glamorous, sophisticated and alluring. He constantly reminded Daveed that he was engaged, but Daveed dismissed this with a wave of his hand.

"Engaged is not married, Kurt. You are too young and sexy to be tied down. You haven't lived yet. You haven't loved yet. One lover is not loving. It's boring. You need to have more lovers."

Despite his constant mentions of Blaine, deep down inside, Kurt knew he was leading Daveed on. He couldn't help it. He loved the new circle of friends and experiences he had access to through Daveed. And, he liked how beautiful Daveed made him feel. Kurt loved the compliments, the soft touches and gentle caresses. Blaine had spoiled him rotten and Kurt missed the attention. He craved affection. But, Kurt had no intentions of sleeping with Daveed, something he reminded Daveed of, daily. Daveed just laughed.

"So you say, Kurt. But I know men. Men need sex like air. Eventually you will start to suffocate and when you do, I'll be waiting to help you breathe again."

* * *

Kurt sighed into the phone. "I miss you Blaine. I really do." And he did. Daveed was a nice substitute, but he was no Blaine. No one could compare to Blaine.

"I miss you too. I wish you were here. Are you coming in August?"

Kurt hesitated. "I don't know. August is a busy month at the design house. We start rolling out all the fall and winter lines. Plus, I know you gave me the money, but seriously. Over $1,200 for a weekend visit? That seems ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous if we get to be together. Besides, we've spent that on just two shirts in your wardrobe. If it makes you feel better, find a cheaper ticket."

Kurt was quiet. He knew Blaine was struggling. He didn't ask him about his strength. He didn't want to know. Guilt, guilt, guilt. He decided to change the subject.

"So, when will you be dazzling the attorneys of HWV again?"

The tactic worked. Blaine started speculating when Mike might call upon his services again. Kurt kept his concerns to himself. They talked until he saw Daveed pull up in his silver Mercedes Benz. The car always reminded him to send Mercedes an email.

"Blaine, I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Dinner with a friend."

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine didn't ask anything else.

"Okay. I love you Kurt."

"I love you too."

"I miss you beautiful."

"I miss you master."


	8. Chapter 8

_I know I don't know you  
But I want you so bad  
Everyone has a secret  
But can they keep it  
Oh no they can't  
_-Secret by Maroon 5-

* * *

July in New York City.

Hot and sweltering.

Air conditioners ran constantly.

Including the one in Blaine's loft.

But it didn't help.

Blaine was a walking inferno of lust and sexual desperation. His texts left Kurt guilty, on edge and turned on.

_B – I need my cock in your ass, NOW_

_K- Don't type stuff like that_

_B- Y not. It's true. I wanna suck you hard and feel you cum down my throat_

_K- I'm at work_

_B – So am I_

_K – I miss you fucking me_

_B – I miss me fucking you. Come home._

_K – Can't_

_B – Please_

_K – Maybe end of September_

Blaine sighed and returned to the brief he'd been staring at for the past hour. In addition to his sexual frustration, work was depressing the hell out of him. Mike had not asked him to sit in on any more meetings since the Jamison case. As a matter of fact, Mike was on vacation and Samantha was with him. Blaine missed Samantha. She had turned into a good friend. In addition to their coffee dates, they had started going shopping and clubbing together. Blaine figured it didn't hurt to make nice with the boss's daughter, plus he really did like her. She had a great sense of humor and was fun to be with. If he were straight, he would totally date her.

Despite having friends to call and hang out with, Blaine was lonely. He missed Kurt desperately, and he was growing worried. He was now noticeably paler and for the first time in years, Blaine felt weak. Very weak. The darkness had stopped kicking his ass at night. Instead, it lay quietly, resigned to the fact that Kurt was not coming home. Both the darkness and Blaine were depressed.

To counter the weakness, the depression and the sexual frustration, Blaine started spending lots of time at the gym. He played racquet ball and occasionally he would find someone to play tennis with. He ran on the treadmill, worked out with the weights, and constantly turned down invitations for drinks or dinner from both men and women. Sometimes, he found it hard to turn down the invitations from men, especially the purely sexual ones. His body was begging to have sex. But, Blaine wanted Kurt. His body would just have to wait until September.

* * *

One hot Friday night, Blaine decided he couldn't stand it in his loft anymore. The walls were closing in on him. He grabbed his messenger bag, stuffed it with a few copies of law journals he hadn't had a chance to read, and headed out.

Blaine walked until he reached the coffeehouse. He went in, ordered an iced medium drip and sat down at a table. There was a guy playing guitar and singing, _I'll Make a Man Out of You._ There were several people sitting and listening, laughing and talking. Blaine opened one of the law journals and started flipping through aimlessly.

After a few minutes, he could feel someone watching him. He looked up.

His honey-amber eyes met green ones.

He was standing right in front of Blaine's table. He was a head taller than Blaine. His skin was smooth and had a dark olive undertone. His black hair was cut very short on the sides, longer on top. His eyes were an amazing deep green. His body was muscular, strong and sexy.

They stared at each other for about a minute before he pulled out the chair and sat down. Blaine felt the electricity run through him.

Attraction.

"Hello handsome."

"Where have you been?"

Shit! Blaine couldn't believe he'd just asked that. It sounded so desperate.

"I didn't go to NYU. I went to Columbia."

"Then how did you find me?"

"I saw you at one of those Law Society mixers."

They sat in silence for another minute, staring at each other.

"I'm Jace Harrington."

"Blaine Anderson."

They continued sitting in silence, staring at each other. Finally, Jace looked around.

"Where's your slave?"

Blaine frowned. It was strange to hear someone refer to Kurt that way. For some reason, he didn't want Jace to know he had let Kurt leave.

"Studying."

"In the summer?"

"Yes."

Jace gave him a hard stare. Blaine stared back. He was full of curiosity. What were Jace's powers? Were they the same as his? Would they work on him? Had he found a slave yet? Why was his cock so fucking hard?

Jace's eye color deepened. The electricity running through Blaine grew hotter as the darkness slowly swirled around. He was so hard, it was starting to hurt. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Did you find your slave?"

Jace sighed "No. It's difficult. I see plenty of beautiful boys all the time, but never...the...right...one." As he spoke the last three words, Jace's eye color deepened further. He leaned in closer to Blaine. Their eyes were locked on one another. Jace slowly and seductively licked his lips.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and then open.

What the fuck?

Blaine leaned back. "Why are you like me? Where did you get your darkness from?"

Jace sat back and looked around. His eyes returned to normal.

"Not here. Have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Where?"

"My place."

Blaine was surprised. Not what he was expecting.

Should he do this? Go to this guy's apartment?

A guy he was attracted to who didn't have a slave?

The darkness was slithering. Blaine could have sworn it was moaning.

This could be dangerous. He wasn't sure why. It was just a feeling.

But...he was really curious. He'd never thought about the fact that there might be someone out there like him.

This could be very interesting.

And really dangerous.

"Where do you live?"

* * *

Late Saturday afternoon, Blaine took a shower. Before getting dressed, he stared at himself in the mirror. Still pale. Still weak.

Shit.

He put on a shirt Kurt had given him along with a pair of jeans Kurt loved. He put on a bracelet Kurt had designed and given him for Christmas and sprayed himself with Kurt's favorite cologne. All reminders of his boyfriend. His fiancee. He checked the clock. 6:00 pm. Midnight in Paris. He decided to take a chance.

"Bonjour!"

"Kurt?" Blaine could hear music and laughter in the background.

"Wait a minute! Let me go outside!"

Blaine heard Kurt say something in French. In a few moments, the background was quieter.

"Blaine?" Kurt sounded breathless.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at a party." Kurt was hyper.

Blaine's eye color deepened as the darkness started swirling around, anxiously.

"With who?"

"What?"

"Who are you at the party with?"

"A bunch of people! Is everything okay? What do you want?"

What the fuck?

"Blaine? Can we just talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Kurt. Tomorrow." He hung up.

What the hell was Kurt doing in Paris? Blaine stood there thinking. He could call Kurt back and order him home. Should he do it?

No. He was due at Jace's at 7:00 pm. He would deal with Kurt later.

* * *

Jace lived on the upper east side in a condo building called The Laurel. It was the type of building Blaine and Kurt planned to live in, once Blaine made partner. What the hell did Jace do for a living that he could afford such luxurious living at such a young age?

Jace lived on the 22nd floor. The doorman greeted Blaine.

"Good evening, sir. Who are you here for?"

"Jace Harrington."

"Ah, yes Mr. Anderson. Go right up."

"Thanks."

When Blaine stepped off the elevator and approached the door, it swung open automatically, just like O's.

He walked in and stopped in the hallway. An older, short, silver-haired man came around the corner. He wasn't the slightest bit surprised to see Blaine standing there.

"Welcome. I'm Frances, the family chef. Mr. Jace said for you to make yourself at home. May I offer you a glass of wine? We have a lovely Riesling to go with this evening's meal."

Wine. Yes. Definitely. But just one glass.

"That would be great. Thanks."

Blaine stood in the middle of the living room and looked around. The room was huge and decorated in a very minimalist style. There was a sleek, black leather couch near one wall, with a long, rectangular glass table in front of it. There were two black leather chairs that matched the couch and a huge flat screen on the wall. Another wall was almost completely windows, providing an amazing view of the city. There was a black and silver desk in the corner and one black bookshelf. Everything was clean, smooth and modern.

"Here you are." Frances handed Blaine the glass. "Mr. Jace will be right out. Please excuse me while I complete dinner."

"Sure. Thanks."

Blaine sipped the wine and allowed his mind to wander to Kurt. What was Kurt up to? Maybe it was time to put an end to this Paris nonsense. Things were getting out of...

Jace walked into the room. "Hello Blaine."

Damn.

Jace was wearing black pants and a silver-gray button down shirt. His hair was styled in a purposefully messy way. He looked sinfully sexy.

And Blaine was having trouble breathing.

"Thanks for coming tonight."

"Thanks for inviting me."

They stood there staring at each other, their eyes turning three shades darker. Blaine could sense Jace's darkness. Blaine wondered if he could sense his. Or, had it grown too weak.

Frances came in and broke their gaze.

"Gentlemen, dinner is served. Mr. Jace, I will be leaving now."

"Thank you Frances. I'll see you later." Jace turned to Blaine. "Hungry?"

So many answers to that question. Blaine just nodded.

Blaine followed him into the dining room. The table leaves had been removed to create a smaller table, suitable for Jace and Blaine to sit across from one another and not be too far apart for comfortable conversation.

"What are we having?"

"Steak, grilled vegetables, wild rice."

Blaine almost tripped. His favorite meal. He stared at Jace. Had he known that?

Once they were seated, Jace looked into Blaine's eyes.

"So, tell me everything about you. Everything."

Blaine smiled. Those words sounded very familiar, as did the tone. Not so fast, Jace.

"You first."

Jace was 21 and originally from Virginia. He graduated from Columbia with a degree in business. He worked for a consulting firm. His family was very wealthy. Old money. The condo was purchased for him by his parents. They owned a smaller one a few floors down, but were rarely there. They preferred Virginia to the city and only came to town on business.

Blaine gave Jace a similar rundown. 21, originally from Ohio. Starting law school in the fall. His family was wealthy, but nowhere near as wealthy as Jace's. He left out the specifics around the politics, but Jace had done his homework.

"You are the grandson of Jim Anderson, congressman from Ohio."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Your grandfather was powerful. And, I don't mean politically."

Blaine said nothing. He wasn't sharing anything until he heard Jace's story.

"Tell me where your darkness comes from?"

Jace took a sip of wine and rested his chin on his folded hands. He looked into Blaine's eyes and began to speak.

"Back in the 1800's, Virginia was a major slave state. Slaves were used to work the plantations. After the Civil War, the slaves were freed but of course, they had no where to go. Most ended up remaining on the plantations as sharecroppers which was nothing but legalized slavery. Former slave owners rented their land to freed slaves in exchange for a portion of the crops, but then charged them for the seeds, livestock, etc. Basically, they set up a system where freed slaves would never really be free. They would always be indebted to the white landowners.

At one time, my great-great grandfather owned almost half the plantation land in Virginia. Like other white landowners, he participated in the sharecropping system, but he was fair about it. He really did allow Blacks to eventually earn their land. He did it quietly so he didn't draw attention to himself or the Black families. He knew that if other white landowners found out what he was up to, they would have a fit. His son, my great-grandfather, Jessie Harrington, followed his father's example. He allowed Blacks to earn land, but he was even more generous. He gave Black families land for free.

One of my great-grandfather's closest friends, was a Black man named Brian Samuel. One summer, Brian met and married a young girl named Lee Lee from New Orleans. Lee Lee was beautiful, feisty and full of stories about voodoo, black magic and her magical powers. Of course no one took her seriously, but everyone humored her and respected her because...well...you never know, do you?

As a wedding gift, my great-grandfather Jessie gave Brian and Lee Lee, 800 acres of prime land. He had decided he didn't want our family's future to be in farming. Instead, he wanted to move into manufacturing. He started manufacturing farm equipment and then moved into manufacturing other types of machines which is the core of the family business today.

Anyway, once the papers were filed and the deed recorded for the 800 acres that now belonged to Brian and Lee Lee, whites in town were hot and pissed. My great-grandfather had just made a Black man one of the richest land owners in the county. They couldn't come after him because he was white, rich and quickly becoming a major employer thanks to the manufacturing plants. So instead, they decided to go after Brian and teach him a lesson about his so called, proper place as a Black man.

One night, they show up at Brian and Lee Lee's home. They dragged Brian out of the house and disappeared with him into the night. Lee Lee ran all the way to my great-grandfather's place for help. My great-grandfather grabbed his shotgun and him, his brother and his best friend, set out after them. They caught up with the racist assholes and managed to rescue Brian, but not before they had beaten him so bad, he almost died.

A few weeks later, Lee Lee came to my great-grandparent's house to thank Jessie for rescuing Brian. My great-grandmother Claire was pregnant at the time. Lee Lee placed her hands on Claire's stomach, closed her eyes, and said some strange words that no one understood. She claimed it was a voodoo blessing upon the child Claire was carrying. He would be blessed with the dark power of controlling others. The power would allow him to protect himself and bend others to his will. Claire and Jessie didn't believe any of it, but they smiled and nodded and didn't think about it again. After a difficult labor and delivery, Claire gave birth to a baby boy they named Jason.

When my grandfather Jason turned 16, he started feeling something inside him. He told his father about it. At first his father ignored him, but as time went on, it was obvious that something was different about Jason. Jessie and Claire remembered Lee Lee's claims of blessing their child with powers and decided to contact her. She was still living on the land Jessie had given her. Brian had died a few years earlier. My grandfather and his parents paid her a visit and she explained the darkness to Jason. My great-grandparent's still didn't believe it, but it seemed to give Jason peace, so they didn't dispute anything she said. Jason grew up and took over the company from his father. With the power, he grew the business ten-fold. He acquired other companies, executed hostile takeovers and basically built our family a fortune that will probably never run out. My dad runs things now. My grandfather is retired and lives in Virginia on the land his father originally gave Brian and Lee Lee. They never had children, so when Lee Lee died, the land reverted back to our family."

Wow.

Damn.

Blaine felt jealous. Not only did Jace come by his dark power through a very noble act on the part of his great-grandfather, his grandfather had managed to stay alive. Jace had a guide to help him figure things out.

"I assume your grandfather had a slave?"

Jace nodded. "My grandmother, Jessica. Our family has a thing for J names. Obviously, I was named Jace after my grandfather Jason. He just happened to marry a girl with a J name. My father's name is Jack."

"Is your grandmother still alive?"

"Yes. And still his slave. They've been together over 50 years."

Blaine closed his eyes and exhaled. Hearing that made him happy. You could live to an old age and not kill yourself or your slave. He and Kurt would be fine.

He looked at Jace with envy.

"You were lucky to have a guide. I had to figure out stuff on my own."

Jace frowned. "Not exactly..."

"What do you mean?"

"My great-grandfather Jessie was a really good man. He loved and accepted all people and was very generous, as shown by his friendship and gift to Brian. My grandfather Jason is...not as kind. We had a good relationship for a long time, but he didn't tell me about the darkness. He was waiting for it to show up when I turned 16. He didn't want to get my hopes up in case nothing happened. Well, I realized I was gay when I was around 10 or 11. I came out to my family on my 16th birthday. My parents didn't care, but my grandfather was disgusted. He decided the darkness wouldn't show up because I was gay. When it did show up and I tried to talk to him, he didn't want to have anything to do with me. He said I was probably just imagining things. The darkness is a male power, for real men only. Not fags. My dad told me what he knew, but other than that, I had to piece it all together."

Blaine and Jace sat in silence. Blaine reviewed Jace's story in his mind while Jace watched him closely. When Blaine looked up, Jace smiled.

"Let's move to the living room. Would you like more wine?"

"Yes." So much for one glass. After that story, Blaine needed another drink.

They sat on the couch, facing each other.

"Okay. I've told you my story. Now, you tell me yours."

Blaine told Jace about his great-grandmother's visit to the voodoo priestess, asking for a blessing to get pregnant and being rewarded by her son being blessed with dark powers.

Jace listened carefully. "Your grandfather is dead, right?"

"Yeah."

"And your grandmother?"

"She's dead too."

Jace didn't ask anymore questions and Blaine was grateful. He didn't want to share his grandfather's failures.

"All right. Enough about the past. Let's talk present." Jace's mood suddenly changed. His eyes grew darker as he stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Where is your slave?"

Blaine stuck with his original answer. "He's studying."

Jace gave him a hard stare. He leaned forward, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, breathing in Blaine's scent. He sat back.

"You obviously haven't had sex in a while, so where is he?"

Blaine was completely taken aback. How could he smell that Blaine hadn't had sex? Were his powers different?

He decided to be honest.

"He's in Europe. Paris."

Jace looked surprised. "Really? You let him leave you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

How many times a day did Blaine ask himself that question.

"He's into fashion design, so he wanted to go to Paris to work at a French design house for experience and credibility. He wants his own design house one day."

Jace was looking at Blaine in complete confusion.

"So...how long is he gone for?"

Blaine looked at him. Could Jace force the truth from him?

"A year."

"A year?" Jace looked shocked.

"Yes. A year."

"But...how are you..." Jace was a bit speechless.

"Surviving? Well, how do you survive without a slave?"

"It's different for me. I've never enslaved anyone, so I'm not dependent. I can screw anybody I choose. But, you...don't you need him?"

Blaine decided not to answer that.

"Or..." Jace's eyes grew darker and a small, sexy smile played on his lips. "Are you screwing someone else?"

"No. Of course not." Not yet anyway.

"You can, you know."

"Can what?"

"Sleep with other people."

"I can?"

"Of course. You are the master. He is the slave. You can do what you want and he has to accept it. As a matter of fact...you can..."

"What? I can what?"

"You can give him to others."

"What?"

"You can share him."

Blaine felt like he'd been punched. Was this asshole asking to share Kurt? Blaine's eyes turned black.

"I would never share Kurt! He's mine and mine alone. I own him. He belongs to me. I would never share him with someone!"

Jace smiled. "He's yours, you own him and yet...he's in Paris. And you're here."

"That was my decision! I allowed him to go! That doesn't mean I don't care about him or would share him with someone."

"Relax Blaine. I wasn't suggesting you share him with anybody. I was just letting you know your options."

"Well, that's not an option for me. Kurt's mine."

They sat in silence. Blaine was silently fuming. The idea of sharing Kurt with anyone sickened him. Jace watched him in amusement. Why would someone so possessive, allow his slave to leave him for a year? Jace studied Blaine closely. He couldn't be at full strength with his slave gone and yet...he still looked powerful and dark as hell. Jace reached over and took Blaine's hand.

The touch caused the attraction electricity in Blaine to grow hot again. He felt himself getting hard. Shit. What the fuck was his problem?

Jace spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't suggesting anything." Blaine relaxed.

"How are you going to find a slave?"

"I don't know. I guess I will eventually meet the right guy."

"But...the likelihood of finding a guy who is still a virgin...that's going to get harder the older you get."

"I know. I've decided he doesn't have to be a virgin. As long as he can take direction and do what I like, it will be fine."

Blaine suddenly felt intensely grateful for Kurt. Grateful he had met him in high school. Grateful no one else would ever have the privilege of fucking Kurt's beautiful ass. Kurt really was perfect. And all his.

Jace was staring at him, his eyes dark and...lustful. Blaine wanted to pull his hand away, but didn't. Instead, Jace released his hand and slowly caressed the hair across Blaine's forehead. He ran a finger down Blaine's cheek.

"You really are magnificent, Blaine. I think you are the most handsome man I've ever seen. And, you are powerful. Very dark and powerful. You really are exquisite."

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and then open.

Fuck. He had to stop doing that. Jace slowly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He sat back and watched Blaine's eyes grow dark with lust of his own. Blaine forced himself to break the dark spell that was starting to form around them.

"I should go."

"Don't leave. We haven't had dessert yet. Let's go get ice cream. There's an ice cream shop and a cupcake place two blocks down."

"Okay." As long as they were outside and not sitting this close to a bedroom.

Blaine was thankful for the night air. The coolness cleared his head and made it harder for him to smell Jace's scent. The scent had been driving him crazy since he first stepped into the apartment. It was a masculine mixture of apples and leaves and rain and...power. It was intoxicating and sexually arousing. Blaine felt like he couldn't get enough of it. That was a problem.

As they walked, Jace pointed out a few stores and cafes he liked. "Maybe we can have brunch here tomorrow."

Blaine said nothing. They passed a sports equipment store.

"I need to come here and get a few of my racquets restrung."

Blaine stopped walking. "You play tennis?"

"Yes. Very well, as a matter of fact. Do you?"

"Yes. Very, very well."

Jace smiled. "We'll have to play one day."

They kept walking.

Jace got ice cream while Blaine went next door to the cupcake place. He chose four cupcakes. He was reaching for his wallet when Jace stopped him.

"I got it."

Blaine looked at him. This was different.

They sat outside. Blaine munched on a cupcake. He hadn't had a cupcake since Kurt left.

Kurt.

Blaine cast a sideways glance at Jace. He really was gorgeous, but he wasn't beautiful like Kurt. He was...something different.

And Blaine found him attractive as hell.

Blaine walked Jace back to his building.

"It's late. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"You have a car?"

"Yeah. Naturally it stays parked most of the time, but its nice to have."

Blaine nodded. Despite all the transportation options in New York, he missed his car. It was parked at his mom's in Ohio.

"No. That's okay. Thanks for dinner."

"You're welcome."

They stood there staring at each other, their eyes three shades deeper. Jace leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Goodnight handsome."

"Goodnight."

* * *

When he went to bed, Blaine kept on the shirt he'd been wearing.

It smelled like Jace.

* * *

Jace closed his eyes and pictured Blaine's face.

That magnificent, gorgeous face.

Attached to that incredible body.

With that amazing, firm ass.

Maybe his search was over...


	9. Chapter 9

_We can spend some time together  
What he had he'll never know  
Your boyfriend gives you no respect  
And I can see your getting it  
So figure it out and let's go_

-Figure it Out by Maroon 5-

* * *

Power recognizes power.

Game recognizes game.

Blaine recognized all the game Jace was throwing his way.

And he was enjoying it.

Blaine smiled as his cell phone buzzed with his morning text message.

_Good morning, handsome. I hope you kick legal ass today :-)_

Around 11:00 am.

_What R U doing 4 lunch? Wanna meet?_

About 4:00 pm.

_What would U like 4 dinner 2night?_

Some mornings, Jace would be waiting for Blaine when he came out of his building, coffee in hand. They would take the subway in together. Several times a week, they met for lunch during the day and for dinner in the evening.

Jace was doing to Blaine, what Blaine had done to Kurt.

Seduction.

Blaine was amused. This was nice. It felt a little different and strange to be on the receiving end, but it was nice. No wonder Kurt had fallen for him.

Jace introduced Blaine to the secret world of New York City's powerful and wealthy gay elite. It was an underground social circle of gay men who held top positions in corporations, government and Wall Street. Some were out, some were not. They socialized and partied hard in their own private clubs and condos. Through Jace, Blaine met investment bankers, hedge fund managers and business executives. Blaine was instantly accepted into this tight social circle. After all, he was young, smart, charming and fine as hell. Everyone wanted to date him, or at least sleep with him. Jace made it clear that Blaine was off limits, and not because he was engaged to Kurt. Blaine was amused by Jace's protectiveness. And, slightly turned on.

Blaine did not tell Kurt about Jace. After all, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Just hanging with a friend. Networking and making powerful connections that would help both of them in the future.

Sure.

Right.

A friend who made his dick hard every time they were together. A friend whose scent drove him crazy. A friend he day dreamed about screwing when he wasn't daydreaming about Kurt.

Blaine convinced himself he was safe from cheating on Kurt for several reasons. First, Jace was a master like him. They couldn't have sex. Who would bottom? Blaine sure as hell wouldn't and he didn't think Jace would either. Blaine had done it once for Kurt, before claiming him. It would never happen again. Jace fucking him was out of the question. Second, Blaine didn't want the darkness to punish him. He wasn't sure he bought Jace's theory that he could cheat on Kurt with no consequences. Third, the dreams of Jace fucking him, had stopped. For the first time in years, Blaine was sleeping through the night. He decided the dream had simply been his subconscious, searching for Jace. Now that he had found him, no need to dream about him. He didn't linger on why the dream was of Jace fucking him. They had stopped and he was glad. The end.

But, his attraction to Jace remained. It grew stronger everyday, as his need to have sex increased. It was starting to suffocate him, but he was determined to remain faithful to Kurt. He had to.

Didn't he?

* * *

On Wednesday afternoon, Blaine was sitting at his desk, typing furiously. More background research for one of the attorneys. Mike was back from vacation, but had not been to see him. Blaine hoped he would visit soon. He was eager to test his power again. His cell phone rang. Blaine looked at the screen and smiled.

"Hey Tyler! What's up?"

Tyler sighed. Even after all these years, Blaine's voice could still affect him.

"Hi Blaine! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

Tyler and Blaine managed to stay in touch throughout college. Tyler had majored in elementary education at American University in D.C. and would start teaching first grade in the fall. All of Tyler's friends thought it was the perfect career for him. After all, Tyler was a big, overgrown child. He would relate very well to children. Tyler's parents weren't impressed with his career choice, but grudgingly accepted it.

"I am calling to invite you to a party."

"You and Mark are having a party?"

Tyler was quiet. "Um...actually...Mark and I are no longer together."

Blaine was shocked. "What? Since when?"

"Since April. Last fall, Mark left the Washington Post and moved to CNN. Apparently he fell for his on-air producer. Some guy named Matt. They started sneaking around in January and Mark came clean in April. He was trying to wait until I graduated, but I started getting suspicious. I was really hurt, but we parted as friends. I'll always be grateful to him. Who knows what would have happened to me in college if I wasn't with Mark. I'd probably have AIDS by now. Or be dead."

Blaine couldn't dispute that. Tyler had a bad habit of sleeping with guys within five minutes of meeting them. Mark had been Tyler's first real boyfriend and was 4 years older. He had loved Tyler and taken good care of him. Thank God their relationship lasted throughout most of Tyler's college career.

"So, where is this party?"

"It's in the Hamptons. My new...friend is having it. He owns a house there. I told him I wanted to invite you."

Blaine was concerned. "Whose this new friend, Tyler?"

Blaine could feel Tyler's smile through the phone. "His name is Craig Thompson and he's an attorney, like you! Well, like you will be. He's really nice and very cute."

"He's already an attorney? How old is this guy?"

"Promise you won't yell at me?"

Oh, shit. "I promise."

"He's 30."

Blaine calculated in his head. He and Tyler were born the same year. Tyler was already 22. Blaine would be 22 in August.

"8 years, Tyler? I guess it doesn't matter, but that is a bit of a gap."

"I know, but he likes guys who are younger than him and I think I need someone older to deal with me. I'd drive a guy my age crazy. Older guys are more patient."

Blaine decided he had a point.

"And guess what, Blaine?"

"What?"

"You are going to be so proud of me."

"What?"

"We've been dating since May and I haven't slept with him!" Tyler started giggling like a six year old.

Blaine laughed. "I am proud of you!"

"It's been hard, but I'm determined to wait. At least for a little while longer. He will be my first since Mark, so I want to make sure it's right."

"Good for you, Tyler."

"So, will you come?"

"Sure." Blaine thought for a moment. "Can I bring a friend?"

"Isn't Kurt still in Paris?"

"Yes. This is someone else. Just a friend of mine."

"Okay."

After getting the details, Blaine called Jace.

"Wanna go to the Hamptons this weekend?"

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes. My family owns a house there."

Of course they do.

"A friend of mine is having a party. Wanna go with me?"

"I'd go anywhere with you, Blaine. Anywhere."

* * *

Friday evening, Blaine walked down the steps of his building and stopped dead in his tracks.

Damn.

Jace was leaning against a Cayman S Black Edition Porsche. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans. His hair was spiky. He looked sexy as hell. And then of course, there was the car. Blaine liked expensive, fast cars.

"This is yours?"

"Yes."

"Only 500 were made."

"I know."

Blaine walked over and ran his hand along the hood. "I know driving in New York City is a bitch, but if I had a car like this, I would drive it everyday."

Jace smiled. "You're welcome to borrow it anytime."

"Seriously?"

"Absolutely. I'll give you the code to the garage and a set of keys. I really rarely drive it."

Blaine stood there, thinking about Jace's offer. He looked at him. Maybe he shouldn't go away with him this weekend. This friendship was growing more dangerous by the minute. Blaine knew that if he thought Jace would let him top, he would have fucked him by now and just taken his chances on the darkness punishing him. He wanted Jace that bad. And Kurt would never know.

"Come on, let's hit the road."

Blaine hesitated and then climbed in the car.

As they rode along Blaine stared at Jace. He wanted to fuck his brains out. Did Jace want him? He sure acted like it. But, Jace needed a slave. Why was he wasting time trying to seduce Blaine?

"What do you want from me?"

Jace glanced at him. "What?"

"What do you want from me? You need a slave and I am definitely not a candidate. You can't fuck me so...why are you trying to seduce me?"

"What makes you think I can't fuck you?"

Blaine's eyes turned a shade deeper. "I don't bottom."

"Neither do I."

"So, what are you trying to do?"

"Why do I have to be trying to do something? I like you, Blaine. Can't I just like having you around? It's nice to be with someone like me. Someone who has the same interests as me. Someone to do things with."

Blaine looked out the window. "Yeah, right."

Jace glanced over at Blaine and then back at the road, an amused smile on his face.

So, Blaine thinks I can't fuck him...

* * *

The Harrington's Hampton house was impressive. It sat on several acres and included an outdoor and indoor pool and tennis courts. There were 5 bedrooms, each with their own full bath. The formal dining room held one of the largest tables Blaine had ever seen. The kitchen was state of the art. Blaine stood in the kitchen and thought of Kurt. Kurt would love a kitchen like this. One day, Blaine would make sure he had one.

Jace showed Blaine to his room. "Mine is down the hall. Just yell or knock if you need anything."

"Okay. Thanks."

Blaine undressed, took a shower and threw on a pair of boxers. He was combing his hair when Jace knocked.

"Come in."

Shit.

Jace had on a pair of tight navy briefs. Nothing else. Blaine leaned on the dresser to steady himself as his erection invaded his boxers. He prayed Jace didn't notice.

Jace stared right at Blaine's crotch and smiled. "I just came to say goodnight. Do you need anything?" He slowly licked his lips and looked directly into Blaine's eyes.

"No. I'm good. Goodnight."

Jace walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight handsome."

Once he was gone, Blaine collapsed on the bed.

He jerked off twice. Once to thoughts of Jace and once to thoughts of Kurt.

* * *

Saturday morning, Jace started talking smack about his tennis game versus Blaine's. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"If I had my racquet, not only would I beat your ass on the court, I would then beat you with the racquet for all the shit you're talking."

"Excuses, excuses. I have plenty of racquets here. A real player can play the game, any time, any place."

Blaine's eye color deepened. "Is that a challenge? Game on."

Two masters trying to annihilate each other.

Their play was fierce, powerful and ruthless. Blaine was pleased to find that his body was up to the challenge. For almost 45 minutes straight, neither of them missed a return. They ran, lunged and grunted, hitting the poor tennis ball with incredible force. Finally, Jace caught the ball as it fell apart and called it a tie.

"No! I win!" screamed Blaine. "You quit!"

"I did not quit! We could do this for hours!"

"Then let's do it!"

"Don't you have a party this evening?"

"I can play all day and party all night."

By now, Jace was standing right in front of him. They were both covered in sweat, their clothes clinging to their wet bodies. Their breathing heavy. Jace leaned over and caressed the wet curls on Blaine's forehead.

"You're hot as hell, handsome."

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed then open. Yes. Hell was an accurate description of his current state.

It was about to get hotter.

They went inside to shower. As Blaine stood under the water, he heard the bathroom door open. Jace walked in wearing nothing but a towel. Blaine stared at him.

Please don't drop the towel.

Please don't drop the towel.

Please don't drop...

Fuck.

Jace stepped inside the shower and took the washcloth and soap from Blaine. He looked into Blaine's eyes and very slowly started to wash Blaine's neck, right under his chin. He worked his way down his chest, across and down one arm and then the other, massaging in slow circles. He washed his stomach and then fell to his knees. He did not touch his dick. Instead, he slowly washed each of Blaine legs, working down the front and then up the back. He stood behind him and scrubbed his back, up to his neck. He rinsed the washcloth and squeezed water all over Blaine to wash off the soap. Blaine remained frozen the entire time, his eyes closed. He was barely breathing. Once all the soap was gone, Jace stepped out of the shower.

"I'll leave you to...finish." He turned and walked out.

Blaine fell forward, leaning his hands against the shower wall. He didn't touch himself.

He came. Hard.

Once they were dressed, they went into town for lunch. Jace didn't mention the shower and neither did Blaine. After lunch, they walked along the crowded streets, looking in stores. Blaine walked into a jewelry store. He wanted to buy something for Kurt. He told himself it wasn't out of guilt for the shower. Just something for his fiancee. He was looking at a collection of bracelets when Jace appeared next to him.

"Pick one and I'll buy it for you."

Blaine felt irritated. "I'm looking for something for Kurt."

"Oh."

"Also, just to let you know, I have money. I don't need you to pay for everything. I'm not your fucking slave."

Blaine stormed out of the store. He walked along hurriedly until he saw a bench. He sat down angrily.

What was his problem? Was it sexual frustration, the shower, the fact that he was mentally cheating on Kurt or the fact that Jace acted as though he wanted to enslave him? Blaine pressed his hand to his forehead, his fingers laced in his curls, eyes closed. He sat alone for a few minutes until he felt Jace sit down next to him. Damn, his scent was so fucking intoxicating.

Jace's voice was quiet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Blaine sighed. "What do you want from me, Jace?"

"I told you. I don't want anything. I enjoy your company."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't believe you." Blaine's eyes turned almost black. He stared into Jace's eyes and tried to trap him. He couldn't.

Now it was Jace's turn to be annoyed. "What are you doing? You can't trap me!"

"Exactly! And, you can't trap me! You can't enslave me and you can't fuck me. So, why are you trying to seduce me?"

"I didn't realize I was. I thought I was being nice to someone I like."

"That's bullshit."

"Fine Blaine. You want me to be an asshole instead? Look, I can't help the way I treat you. You're a master. You know how it is. It's instinct. It's a control thing."

"Well, stop doing it to me. I'm not your slave and I never will be."

Jace didn't say anything.

* * *

By that evening, their fight had dissolved over dinner and a nap. Blaine decided to relax and enjoy the rest of the weekend. He told himself he was safe from Jace's advances and his own dirty thoughts. Sex between the two of them would never happen because it was physically impossible. Blaine would not cheat on Kurt.

When they arrived at the party, it appeared that the entire population of the Hamptons had been invited. The place was packed with good-looking young people, both gay and straight. Blaine was starting to think they wouldn't find Tyler, when he heard him screaming his name.

"Blaine! Blaine!" Tyler ran towards him and crashed into him, sending them falling to the ground. Tyler found this hilarious and collapsed into a pile of giggles. He pushed himself up on his hands and smiled down into Blaine's eyes.

"Hi Blaine!"

"Shit Tyler! I missed you too." Tyler grinned. He scrambled off of Blaine and pulled him to his feet before throwing his arms around him again.

"Oh, Blaine! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you and Kurt."

Blaine felt loved. Tyler would always be special to him. After all, Tyler was his first.

"Tyler, this is my friend Jace Harrington. Jace, Tyler McDonald."

"Hi."

"Hey." Tyler looked at Jace closely. Damn. He was almost as stunning as Blaine. He looked between Jace and Blaine. Was something going on? Blaine wouldn't do that to Kurt...would he? Tyler was very concerned when he heard about Kurt going to Paris for a year. He didn't understand it, but he knew Blaine and Kurt's relationship was special. He always wished he could find someone who would love him the way Blaine loved Kurt. And, fuck him the way Blaine had back in high school.

While Tyler studied Jace, Jace studied Tyler. Jace found Tyler very attractive. So tall and sexy, and his eyes were beautiful. He looked at Blaine and then back to Tyler. He looked into Tyler's eyes as Tyler looked at Blaine. Yes. At some point, Blaine had fucked this boy and fucked him well. Wonder why he isn't Blaine's slave? He would have to ask Blaine about that later.

Tyler introduced Blaine to Craig. Blaine was happy to see that Craig looked totally in love with Tyler. Tyler needed love more than anything else in the world. Without the feeling of being loved, Tyler could easily fall back into his old habits of sleeping around. Blaine hoped this guy could deliver.

After a few glasses of wine, Blaine and Jace were feeling good. Jace dragged Blaine on to the dance floor and started twirling him around. As the music slowed, Jace slid his arms around Blaine's waist and held him close. Blaine took a deep breath, inhaling Jace's scent. Now he was drunk from the wine and from the intoxicating smell of Jace. And, he was hard as a rock. Jace pulled him closer. Blaine felt Jace's erection rubbing against his. It sent electric shivers throughout his body. He closed his eyes and allowed Jace to hold him close as they swayed back and forth.

Oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

Warren stood in the corner, fuming.

That asshole.

That evil son-of-a bitch.

Kurt should know. Kurt should know exactly what his, so called master is up to while he's away.

Warren pulled out his phone and switched to camera mode. He clicked a few photos.

"What are you doing?" asked Warren's date, Alex.

"Collecting evidence."

_Hi Kurt. Look who I ran n2 at a party. I miss u._

Send.

Warren turned to Alex. "Let's go."

* * *

Blaine and Jace were very drunk, so they took a taxi back to Jace's. Once inside the house, they stumbled upstairs and collapsed on Blaine's bed. Blaine was lying on his side. Jace lay behind him. He snuggled closer to him until they were spooning. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and whispered in his ear.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Blaine sighed. "Mmm hmm." This felt nice. So very nice. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard his phone ringing. He was too tired and drunk to answer. Jace reached into Blaine's back pocket, took out the phone and looked at the screen.

Kurt.

Jace switched the phone to vibrate and laid it on the nightstand. He pulled Blaine closer to him, rubbing his erection against Blaine's ass. Blaine was out cold.

Jace whispered quietly. "I'm patient, Blaine. I'm willing to wait. You're worth it. So very worth it."

* * *

Kurt stared at the photo on his phone. He'd been staring at it for the past two hours. He tried calling Blaine, but there was no answer.

What was Blaine doing?

Who was this guy?

The guy in the photo looked very attractive, but something was wrong. Kurt couldn't figure it out, but the longer he stared at the photo, the more concerned he became. It wasn't just the fact that Blaine might be cheating on him. It was something else. Something about this particular guy. Kurt felt a faint stirring in his chest. He changed his phone to the main screen and closed his eyes to think.

Something was wrong. This guy was a threat.

That made absolutely no sense. How could he tell that from a cell phone photo? He must be confusing his worry about Blaine cheating with something else.

He opened his in-box and looked at the photo again. The faint stirring in his chest returned.

What was Blaine doing? Was he sleeping with this guy? Kurt felt sad, but he didn't cry. If Blaine was cheating, it was Kurt's fault. He knew how important sex was to Blaine. Without it, he would grow weak. Did Kurt really expect him to go for months without sex? Did he really think Blaine would allow himself to starve?

Kurt should have known better. After all, he was having his own struggles...

* * *

Earlier that same day, Kurt had watched in slight confusion, as Daveed removed items from a large basket. They were supposed to be having a picnic. Kurt had expected sandwiches. Daveed had brought pineapples, strawberries, melted chocolate, croissants and wine. Kurt groaned.

"Daveed...I'm going to gain 10 pounds from this one meal."

"Your figure is lovely Kurt. Simply divine. You look delicious. I can't wait to taste you."

"I am not going to sleep with you. I have a fiancee. I am getting married in a year."

Daveed just smiled. He knew Kurt's resolve was weakening.

And Kurt knew it too. He had recently discovered something new about his enslavement.

Before leaving New York, Kurt's enslavement to Blaine had grown incredibly strong. Once he arrived in Paris, the enslavement had ached inside him for weeks; a relentless, sad aching coupled with a longing for Blaine.

But now the enslavement was quiet. It had been replaced with a stronger, more dangerous feeling.

Withdrawal.

Kurt's body was used to being taken on a regular basis. Whether it was gently loved or brutally fucked, Kurt's body had been trained to serve and accept whatever physical demands were made by Blaine. His body had been caressed, stroked, embraced and screwed. It was an affection drug cocktail, fed to him weekly for over five years.

And now it had stopped.

At first Kurt thought the intense longing and need to be touched and fucked was just his missing Blaine. But now, he realized it was so much more. This wasn't just about wanting to have sex. Kurt _needed_ to be fucked. His body was craving it. Couldn't function without it. For five years Blaine had screwed him almost weekly. His body was addicted to, not just the sex, but the affection. He didn't just need to feel a cock up his ass. He needed to be caressed and stroked and comforted with loving words and gentle touches. Kurt was addicted to affection. It wasn't a want. It was a need. He had been trained to serve Blaine, and he needed to serve Blaine. Because in return, Blaine gave him the affection and attention his body and mind craved. As Kurt thought it all through, he realized it was a strong, yet subtle part of the slave/master control dynamic. His being addicted to the affection, was another form of control. He would always serve Blaine, because Blaine provided his drug. He was addicted to Blaine.

Kurt was jittery, nervous and on edge. His body was always tense and he found it slightly hard to breathe. He wasn't sleeping well at night. He could never fully relax.

Except when he was with Daveed.

Kurt had stopped returning to his flat after work. Instead, he went to Daveed's and made dinner. Daveed would hug him and kiss his cheeks. He would massage Kurt's neck, shoulders and back, always moving a little lower each time. He purposely bumped into Kurt, to rub his body against his. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, his dick pressed against Kurt's ass. He kept his hands on Kurt, at all times, and Kurt was slowly melting underneath Daveed's soft, gentle and affectionate caress. It wasn't Blaine, but it was something. Something to provide some relief from the constant longing. The cravings. He was determined not to sleep with Daveed, or to even kiss him on the mouth. He just needed his touch to help him survive the separation.

Daveed was willing to be patient.

He knew it was only a matter of time before Kurt completely collapsed. And he would make sure he was there to break his fall.

With his dick.

* * *

Kurt closed his phone, opened his laptop, and pulled up an airline website. Maybe he could visit Blaine a little sooner than September.

* * *

Ow. Ow. Ow.

Blaine's head was killing him.

Dammit. How much did he drink last night?

It was a few minutes before Blaine realized Jace was wrapped around him. He had a few seconds of panic until he remembered that they were both fully dressed.

He carefully untangled himself and sat up. Ow. No more wine. He went to the bathroom and then picked up his phone. Two texts from Kurt. The first was a photo of him and Jace dancing.

_I love U. Please don't sleep with this guy. Call me._

Panic flooded Blaine's brain. What the hell? He glanced at the clock. It was 10:20 am. 4:20 pm in Paris. Blaine glanced at Jace. Jace was still sound asleep. Blaine quietly left the room, went downstairs and outside. He dialed Kurt's number.

"Blaine?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Kurt...I didn't sleep with that guy."

"Where are you?"

"In the Hamptons. I went to a party given by Tyler and his new boyfriend. Kurt, I swear, nothing happened." Not yet, anyway.

"Blaine...are you cheating on me?"

Only in my mind. "No. I told you, I didn't sleep with him. I'm not cheating on you." Technically, nothing happened in the shower.

Kurt was quiet for a few moments. "Blaine...I know this is hard for you. My being gone, but...please Blaine...don't sleep with this guy. If you need to sleep with someone, call Lake. Just don't sleep with this guy."

What? Call Lake?

"Kurt, I'm not sleeping with anyone and I am certainly not going to call Lake. How could you suggest that?"

"Because I know how much you need sex. I know you're probably weak and...I'm not there and..." Dammit. Guilt, guilt, guilt. Guilt for leaving Blaine alone and guilt for allowing Daveed to feel him up every night.

"Blaine...who is this guy? What's his name? How did you meet him?"

"His name is Jace Harrington. I met him at the coffeehouse."

"What's he like?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's he like? Tell me about him."

"Kurt...I don't know. He's..." Blaine stopped. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to tell Kurt about Jace's darkness. "He's just a guy, Kurt. We're just friends. He knows a lot of important people. Powerful people. He's been introducing me to people who can help my career and yours."

Oh. So, now Kurt's career was important.

"Blaine...don't sleep with him."

"I'm not going to. I love you. I would never do that." _I hope I would never do that. I'm trying my damnedest not to do that._

"I'm serious, Blaine. Don't sleep with him." _And I won't sleep with Daveed._

"I won't. I promise."

They stayed on the phone in silence. Blaine's mind was racing. Who sent Kurt that picture? The only person who could have sent it was...Tyler? No way. Tyler would not sell him out like that. He and Tyler had known each other for far too long. Tyler wouldn't do something like that. But, who else could have sent it?

"Kurt, who sent you that picture?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well, I'm not telling you." Gotta protect Warren. Blaine would love a reason to void our deal and kill him.

"Kurt..."

"No. I'm not telling you. It doesn't matter who sent it."

Blaine was ticked, but decided to let it go. Kurt was upset and he had every right to be.

"Kurt, I love you. I really do, beautiful. I miss you. You need to come home."

"I'll be home in a few weeks."

"Really?"

"Yes. I need to do some checking, but I'm going to try and come in August. Like two weeks from now. For your birthday."

Blaine closed his eyes and smiled. Okay. He just had to make it two more weeks.

"For how long?"

"Just a weekend. I'm going to see if I can get a Friday off. If I can, I'll leave Thursday night and be there Friday, Saturday and leave Sunday night."

Blaine sighed in relief. "Okay."

Blaine caught Kurt up on Tyler's new relationship. Kurt was quiet the entire time. No squeals of surprise or avalanche of questions. Kurt was sad and Blaine could feel it through the phone. He felt like shit. He didn't want to hurt Kurt.

"Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too."

Blaine hung up and stood in the driveway, thinking. Who sent Kurt that picture? Would Tyler do that? It didn't matter.

Kurt was coming home.

And maybe Blaine wouldn't let him return to Paris.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Time to pay the piper, Blaine**._

* * *

Monday evening, Mike Huntel shut down his laptop, stood up and stretched. He walked out of his office and down the hall, stopping at Blaine's office. He walked in and looked at the neat work piles on the desk. His eyes rested on the photo of Kurt. He picked it up and looked at it closely before returning it to its place. He still found it strange that someone like Blaine was gay. It seemed so out of character with his powers, but then again...Blaine wasn't the stereotypical gay. Hell, he wasn't the stereotypical anything. He was dark, intense, and had a slightly menacing aura that Mike had noticed he could turn on and off at will. Such a talented kid. He knew Blaine wanted to make partner at HWV, and Mike was going to make sure he did. Hell, he'd make the kid a partner today if he could. Fuck law school. The kid didn't need it. He had that power. That beautiful, unbelievable power.

Mike checked his watch. 6:45 pm. He didn't want to be late.

He called his driver, Dave.

"I'm ready. I'll meet you in the garage."

As Mike rode along in the Lincoln Town car, he relaxed with a martini from the car bar. Thank God he had found Blaine. A descendent of the Dark One. He smiled. Dark One. That's what his father had always called Congressman Jim. The Dark One. Mike missed his dad. He'd been dead for years, and yet he still missed him. Such a great man and a great father. Mike always strived to be as good a father to Samantha, as his father had been to him. Despite his father's busy political schedule, he'd always made time for Mike. He even made it to most of his little league games and school events. He'd been a great dad. Mike was sure he would be proud of all he had accomplished. And, he was sure he would approve of his plans for Blaine. His dad never begrudged Congressman Jim his power. Instead, he'd been impressed by it. In awe of it. He had introduced Mike to the congressman with such adoration and respect in his voice and his eyes. Mike had been young, but he remembered the aura surrounding Congressman Jim. Blaine had the same aura. Power. Strength. Confidence. Mike had been very impressed with Congressman Jim's confidence. It had been confidence bordering on arrogance. Arrogance steeped in the knowledge that he held the world by its balls and he wasn't afraid to squeeze. Mike hoped Blaine wouldn't be scared to squeeze either.

Mike was pulled out of his thoughts by Dave slowing down the car in front of the private Danbury Club. Mike climbed out and walked to the front door. He swiped his silver plated keycard and pressed his thumb to the pad. The doors opened.

"Good evening, Helena."

"Good evening Mr. Huntel. Nice to see you again."

Mike nodded, stepped on to the elevator and pushed the 3rd floor. He thought about Helena. She had been great in bed. Maybe he would screw her again. It had been awhile.

The doors opened at the third floor. Mike stepped out and walked down the hall to a private meeting room on the left. Andrew was waiting for him.

"Good evening Andrew."

"Hi Mike. Listen, I should probably warn..."

"When the fuck are you getting our son out!"

Andrew rolled his eyes and sighed wearily. "Warn you that Clarissa insisted on accompanying me."

Mike turned around.

"Good evening, Clarissa. Nice to see you again."

Clarissa Montiel's eyes were as bright and on fire as her striking red hair. She was in a rage.

"Don't you fucking "nice to see you again" me, Mike Huntel! When are you getting my baby out of jail? All the damn money my family has spent with your firm all these years, and you can't even get my kid out of lockup! What the fuck? All of you lawyers are worthless sons-of-bitches!"

Mike purposely gave Clarissa a bored look. When was Andrew going to divorce this bitch?

"That's what I came to talk to Andrew about."

"And that's another fucking thing! Stop having meetings behind my back! That's my child locked up in there! I'm his mother! I deserve to know what's going on!"

Andrew had had enough of his wife.

"Clarissa, don't you have somewhere to be? I think I saw that waiter you were screwing last year downstairs. Why don't you go down to the restaurant and be a good little whore for him?"

Mike stepped back as he saw the sheer fury erupt in Clarissa's eyes. No wonder their kid had shot someone.

"How dare you, you little asshole! How dare you insult me in front of someone! Maybe if your dick wasn't so..."

"Enough! Shut up!" Andrew screamed.

Clarissa stood there for a few moments, fuming. "I'm going to get a drink!" She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Andrew looked exhausted.

Mike was amused. "So much for the concerned mother routine."

Andrew sighed. "She doesn't give a shit about Drew. She just wants to make sure I'm not meeting with you to discuss a divorce. Which, by the way, I will be meeting with you about once all this Drew nonsense is over with."

The men sat down. Andrew leaned forward. "Well?"

"Well, I can safely say your son should be out in about two weeks, if not sooner."

"How? The district attorney has a witness. A witness I can't touch. I can't do shit. I can't have anything happen. The fed is so far up my ass, they know when I take a dump or a piss."

"Nothing needs to happen to the witness. She will simply change her story."

"What makes you say that? I can't pay her off. I can't threaten her and neither can you. I'm telling you Mike, we gotta be careful. Anything smells fishy and the feds are gonna nail me. Whether it was my fault or not."

"Threats and violence are not the only answer. Trust me. The witness will change her story, no harm will come to her, and your son will walk. No one will suspect you of a thing."

Andrew looked at Mike hard. He trusted him. Had trusted him for over 15 years with the legitimate side of his business. He knew Mike wouldn't jerk him around.

"Okay. How you gonna pull this off?"

Mike smiled. "Just leave it to me."

* * *

Blaine checked the clock and sighed. When would he hear from Mike? He didn't know what time they were meeting or where. He didn't want to be late.

When Blaine opened his work email that Tuesday morning, there was an email from Mike, inviting him to lunch. Blaine had quickly accepted. He hoped Mike was going to ask him to assist on another case. He was tired of doing research.

At 11:30 am, Alison appeared in his doorway.

"Blaine, Mike wants you to meet him in 15 minutes, downstairs in front of the building. He will be in a black Lincoln Town car."

"Okay. Thanks."

Blaine smirked as Alison turned and walked off. One night he forgot his cell phone and came back to get it. It was around 8:00 pm and the offices were deserted. As he neared his office he heard odd noises. Grunts, groans and squeals. Upon investigating, he stumbled upon Mike screwing the hell out of Alison in the conference room. They didn't notice him, so Blaine watched for awhile. He'd found it interesting, but not arousing. He was definitely gay.

At exactly 11:45 am, Mike's car pulled up and his driver, Dave stepped out to open the door for Blaine.

"Hi! Welcome back!"

"Thanks Blaine. It's good to be back. How have things been?"

_Boring as hell._

"Good. I've been doing some background research for a few of the attorneys in real estate."

Mike laughed. "In other words, you've been bored to tears."

Blaine just smiled.

They pulled up in front of a private restaurant called, Smiths. Private restaurants were only open to members, never the public. As they entered, Blaine observed the luxurious decor and the way in which the staff all greeted Mike by name. One day. One day he would have the money for membership to a place like this.

Once they were settled in a private dining room, Mike began. He needed to find out just how far Blaine was willing to go to get what he wanted.

"Tell me, Blaine. Do you believe everyone deserves a defense?"

"Of course. It's the way our justice system works."

"What about those who are guilty?"

"Everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"True...but let's say you know for a fact that they are guilty. Do they still deserve a defense?"

"Of course."

"What is the number one responsibility of an attorney?"

"To represent their client to the best of their ability. To vigorously prepare their case and fight for their client."

Mike was quiet. He looked into Blaine's eyes. So much power in those eyes.

"Just so we're clear. You don't have a problem defending someone you know is guilty?"

Blaine didn't hesitate. "No, I don't. Do you think that's bad?"

Mike chuckled. "No, I think it's lucrative. In my experience, the guilty are willing to spend however much it costs to prove their innocence. Their guilt drives their need for approval from a jury. They need that declaration of innocence to wash away their guilt. Those who get caught, that is. The guilty who never get caught, don't give a shit and they don't wallow in remorse. They simply move on."

Blaine nodded. That was very true. He felt no guilt about killing Phil and he never thought about it.

Mike continued. "It's only the innocent who truly believe the justice system will work for them. The guilty understand that's bullshit. After all, those who are guilty are already playing on a different field than everyone else. That's why they committed their crime in the first place. They think the rules don't apply to them. And, they are usually right."

Blaine frowned. "But guilty people go to jail all the time."

"Do they?"

"Well...not all the time, but...most of the time."

Mike smiled. "Are you sure about that, Blaine?"

Blaine looked at Mike. The darkness stirred a little. Blaine was guilty of murder and arson, and yet he'd never even been questioned. He was an example of what Mike was describing. Blaine played on a completely different field than everyone else.

He got away with murder.

And torture.

And he had a slave.

Exactly what rules applied to him?

"Maybe you have a point."

Mike smiled. The kid was quick.

Their lunch arrived. As they ate, Blaine brought Mike up to speed on what he'd been working on. Mike listened and decided it was definitely time to put Blaine's talents to better use. The poor kid had been languishing away under research and reports.

Once the waiter removed their dishes, Mike began. He knew he had to be careful. He had faith in Blaine, but Blaine was still young and probably a bit idealistic. Mike had to tread carefully.

"There is a case Jessica Lincoln is working on that I would like you to assist with. It's a criminal case. We are defending a young man named Andrew Montiel III. He is accused of murdering a girl named Stephanie Wilcox. Apparently the two were romantically involved and things went south. Andrew comes from a well-bred, upper east side family. The Montiels are great philanthropists and important business and civic leaders in this city. They have also been clients of this firm for years. We handle all their affairs. They are counting on us to get this right. We need to stop the prosecution of Andrew before it goes to court."

Blaine listened intently. "How can I help?"

Mike focused on Blaine's eyes. He hoped they would give him clues to Blaine's thoughts on what he was about to say. He needed to know immediately if Blaine wasn't up to the challenge. There could be no fucking up.

"There is a witness to the shooting. A young woman named Alexis Young. She was sitting in the park, a few feet away when the shooting took place. She has positively identified Andrew. We need to get rid of her testimony."

Mike paused.

"Alexis needs to decide that she didn't see Andrew in the park that day. He wasn't the one who shot that girl. The DA's entire case rests on her testimony."

Blaine's mind worked quickly. Mike needed him to get this girl to change her mind. To change her story. Like his grandfather convinced colleagues to change their minds about legislation.

Blaine looked at Mike. What made him think Blaine could do this? Blaine knew he could but how did Mike know that?

"What makes you think I can make her change her mind?"

Mike suppressed a smile. The kid wasn't stupid. He was right to question Mike's confidence in him. After all, no one was supposed to know about his power. Mike chose his words carefully.

"After seeing you with Jamison, I have confidence in your...way with people. I think you can convince her that she is mistaken. Women like you, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes darkened slightly. Mike did not miss it. Would Blaine rise to the challenge?

"Isn't this witness tampering?"

"No one is going to harass, influence or intimidate a witness."

Blaine narrowed his eyes. Okay...that wasn't exactly true. He would be influencing a witness. With the darkness.

He would be helping a murderer go free.

What did he think about that?

Blaine was a murderer, but, he wasn't a danger to society...was he? No. He was only dangerous to those who hurt Kurt or tried to steal him. Like that fucker, Warren. Everyone else was safe. Unless they crossed him and pissed him off.

"Is this Andrew kid a danger to society?"

Mike frowned and shook his head. "Uh, uh Blaine. It's either all or nothing. Defense attorneys don't get to make those determinations. You defend your client. Period."

Blaine sat back in his chair.

He wasn't sure about this.

Kurt would not approve. Not at all.

But...

Mike had a point. A defense attorney's job was to defend his client and get him off. Not pass judgment.

This was probably a decent kid. Maybe he killed in a rage. Blaine had killed in a rage. Okay...maybe that wasn't exactly true. Phil's murder had been premeditated. He had visited Phil's apartment and mapped out exactly how he would kill him. It was strictly by chance that they ended up at his father's headquarters that day. Had Andrew planned to kill this girl? Of course he had. Why else would he have a gun with him in the park?

Mike watched Blaine carefully. He was disappointed with Blaine's obvious struggle. He'd hoped the darkness would make this simple. Congressman Jim had always acted without hesitation or thought for the other side. It was one of the things Mike's father had admired about him. When you start thinking about the other side, you lose focus. You get weak. Mike hoped Blaine wasn't weak. Maybe being gay affected the darkness after all.

Blaine knew he was taking too long to answer, but he needed time to think. He looked up at Mike.

And everything clicked.

This was a test.

The test.

The test to see if he was worth the corner office, the salary, the gym membership. Somehow, Mike knew about the darkness and he was testing Blaine to see if he would really use it. It had been easy to use it on behalf of Sheila Jamison. Who wouldn't want to help a pretty woman whose husband was a philandering jerk?

But this...this was the real shit. How far was Blaine willing to go to get what he wanted? Would he really use the darkness to his advantage? To the firm's advantage? Even if it meant freeing a murderer?

Blaine felt pissed. This was why he planned to go into corporate law. He didn't want to have to make these types of decisions. This was too deep. Corporate law would involve getting money out of business deals. Blaine could do that with no problem. Everyone around the table would be a rich bastard. He would just be transferring money and assets, and fighting to get the most for his clients.

But this...this was different.

He looked at Mike again. Mike was watching him closely, his eyes slightly cold.

Blaine didn't want to disappoint Mike.

He didn't have to tell Kurt.

He could do this once and never do it again. After all, he didn't plan to go into criminal law.

"Okay. How do I get to this, Alexis?"

Mike smiled.

* * *

_My apologies to all defense attorneys._


	11. Chapter 11

_I wanna give you something better  
Than anything you've ever had  
A stronger and a faster lover  
The world, it disappears so fast_

-Kiwi by Maroon 5-

* * *

"Come over for dinner tonight."

Blaine was hesitant. He'd avoided Jace all week, claiming to be too busy for lunch and too tired for dinner. He wanted to get his attraction to Jace, out of his system. He still believed nothing could happen between them, but he needed to get over his desire for something to happen. That desire was dangerous.

"I'm really tired. It's been a long week."

"All the more reason for you to come over. We can have dinner and relax. We don't even have to go out for dessert. I'll have Frances pick up the cupcakes you like."

"Jace, you're 21 years old. Why do you have a chef?"

Jace laughed. "He's not my chef. He's my parent's. He cooks for them when they're in town. I only have him cook for me when you're coming over. The only thing I can cook is grilled cheese."

Jace was so damn spoiled, but Blaine was grateful for Frances. It had only taken three weeks for Blaine to run out of the meals Kurt froze for him. Before meeting Jace, he was living on carry out and peanut butter and jelly.

"Come on. Come over tonight. Tell me what you want for dinner and I'll have Frances make it."

"Can we have steak?"

"Absolutely. Anything you want, Blaine. Anything you want."

Blaine agreed to dinner at 7:00 pm. He hung up the phone and sighed. He just had to make it through another week. In another week, Kurt would be home and everything would be fine.

* * *

Blaine arrived at Jace's at exactly 7:00 pm. He had been there enough times, that the doorman didn't bother with the interrogation. Blaine just walked in. After a few visits, he realized he didn't have to push the button for the elevator or push Jace's floor number. The elevator doors automatically opened when he approached and the elevator immediately took him to the 22nd floor. The door to Jace's condo automatically opened, just like O's. Blaine wondered how the darkness did that. He had tested it other places, but it didn't work. He couldn't even get the door to his building to do it for him. Why was that?

While Blaine and Jace had discussed how they each received their darkness, they had never discussed their actual abilities. Blaine wondered about Jace's power. Could he cause pain? Could he force people to tell him the truth? Could he control people? Blaine decided he would ask him tonight. Maybe Jace could do more than him. Blaine would love to learn new powers.

"Jace?"

"Hello handsome."

Blaine turned around.

Damn.

What the hell had Jace been doing this week? His skin was darker than usual. His green eyes were bright, but turning three shades deeper as they filled with lust for Blaine. His hair was in a messy, spiky style. Blaine felt turned on and...jealous.

"You've been screwing someone."

Jace smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Your skin is darker."

Jace nodded. "A guy named Alex. I met him at the coffee shop. His friend couldn't take his eyes off of me, but Alex was more my type."

"What type is that?"

"Pretty. Nice skin. A naturally submissive nature."

Blaine eyed him critically. "How much did you screw him? You look like you've been in the sun for a month."

"I met him on Monday and fucked him hard every night this week. He was very disappointed I wasn't available tonight, but I wanted to see you."

As they walked into the dining room, Blaine was drowning in jealousy. He'd kill someone to have sex with Kurt right now. He couldn't wait for Kurt to come home. Blaine was seriously thinking about not letting him go back to Paris. He knew Kurt would feel hurt, disappointed and betrayed, but Blaine didn't care. It had been almost two months and Blaine felt like a shell of his former self. It wasn't his fault the darkness needed to be fed through sex. That's just the way it was, and feeding him was Kurt's job. Kurt was supposed to take care of him. Blaine never should have allowed him to leave. He couldn't wait for him to get home. He was going to fuck Kurt the moment he stepped off the plane. Was it possible to have sex at the airport? That could be interesting...

"Blaine? Blaine? Handsome, wake up."

Blaine blinked and looked at Jace who was looking at him with an amused smile on his face.

"I've been talking to you for five minutes and I don't think you've heard a word I said. What are you daydreaming about?"

"Screwing Kurt."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's coming home in two weeks."

"Oh. Well, that's good. You do look awfully pale."

Blaine winced. It was one thing for him to notice. Having Jace notice bothered him.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"The guy who gave the party last weekend, Tyler. You've slept with him before, right?"

Blaine looked at him in surprise. How had he figured that out?

"Yes. Back in high school. He was my first."

Jace nodded.

"How did you know that?"

"It's obvious."

"How?"

"He still has a thing for you. When we screw other people, the darkness leaves...a signature, a sign that we were there. On certain people, it leaves a small enslavement tag, just in case you want to make them your slave. Tyler has an enslavement tag for you. You could go to him at any time and make him your slave in seconds."

Blaine sat there with his mouth open. What?

"But, Tyler wasn't a virgin when I slept with him. And I didn't have the darkness then. I was only like, 15."

"It doesn't matter. The darkness was always in you. It just doesn't wake up until you turn 16. And remember, while the darkness prefers a virgin, it will accept someone else if you choose a person who can be trained."

Blaine felt guilty. He didn't like the idea of Tyler being enslaved to him in any way. It seemed unfair.

"How do you know he has this...enslavement tag?"

"I could sense it because I was wondering if he would make a good slave for me. He's really attractive and seems sweet and naturally submissive. Willing and wanting to please sexually. I like that."

Blaine frowned. Would he want to see Tyler enslaved to Jace? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Something in Blaine always felt protective of Tyler. Oh. Of course he would feel that way.

"Well, he has a boyfriend and he lives in D.C., so it probably wouldn't work out."

Jace shrugged. "It was just a thought."

They finished dinner and Jace watched Blaine eat two cupcakes. Blaine's mouth was so lovely. He had the nicest lips.

They moved to the living room. Jace stared into Blaine's eyes. "What would you like to do tonight?"

"Tell me about your darkness. What kind of powers do you have?"

Jace looked a little surprised by the question.

"Well, I can make people tell me the truth. I can plant ideas in people's minds. Control their thoughts." Blaine nodded. Okay. They were on the same page. "I can do all that."

Blaine looked at him. Should he ask?

Jace beat him to it.

"Can you torture people?"

Blaine hesitated before answering.

"Yes. Can you?" Jace nodded.

Blaine was intrigued. "Have you actually done it?"

"Yes. An asshole who went to school with me. I went to a private school with a no harassment policy, but it was bullshit. The faculty didn't really care. As long as parents were writing checks, they weren't going to suspend anyone. There was this asshole named Doug Cramer. A real fucking tool. Used to beat my ass everyday, all during freshman and sophomore year. When the darkness arrived, and I figured it out, I cornered him one day after school. I took two years worth of frustration out on him. It felt so damn good. He never touched me again. Hell, he never looked at me again. He actually had a nervous breakdown and dropped out of school. Stupid bastard. But, he deserved it. Torturing him was delicious."

Blaine nodded. He understood the feeling. He thought of how he tortured his father and Warren. Dark style revenge was awesome.

Blaine wondered if Jace had ever killed someone. He decided not to ask. Too risky.

"Do you ever release your darkness completely?"

Blaine was shocked by the question."No. Never. Only when absolutely necessary."

Jace arched an eyebrow. "Really? I release mine all the time."

Blaine looked at him in confusion. "What? How? Isn't that dangerous? Why would you release it all the time?"

"I play with it."

"Aren't you scared it will...get away from you? Grow too strong and not come back?"

Jace felt envious. Blaine had just confirmed what Jace had already guessed. Blaine's darkness was stronger than his. Darker and far more powerful. Jace had felt it since he'd first laid eyes on him. Despite being sex starved, Blaine's darkness was still pulsating and simmering. Jace could feel it. Blaine had no idea of just how powerful he was. Jace didn't plan to mention it.

"My darkness...doesn't work like that. I just keep my strength level balanced and even." He couldn't bring himself to admit, out loud that Blaine's darkness was stronger.

Blaine could barely sit still. He was beyond curious.

"Can I see you do it?"

"What? Release it completely?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

Jace stood up and walked to the center of the room. He closed his eyes, threw his head back and concentrated. Blaine couldn't help but notice how god-dammed sexy he looked.

Suddenly, an electric sensation filled the room. Blaine closed his eyes and felt it rippling over him. He gasped.

It was sexual.

Holy fuck.

Blaine started breathing hard. He actually moaned as Jace's darkness wrapped around him in curiosity, checking him out.

Jace walked over to Blaine and pulled him off the couch. They stood facing each other. Eyes closed, holding hands.

The darkness swirled around them. It felt like a fast, warm, gentle wind, but the electric undercurrent created a strong sexual sensation. Blaine was breathing hard as the sensation and electricity flowed around him. The feeling, coupled with Jace's scent, overloaded his senses. He felt his legs weaken and he crashed to the floor. He lay on his back, moaning and breathing hard. When he fell, Jace allowed himself to be pulled down with him. They lay side by side, holding hands. Blaine moaned and writhed around as the sensations floated over his body. He felt constantly trapped on the edge of an orgasm and not able to fall, but the sensation was warm and pleasurable.

Jace allowed the darkness to roam for a full 30 minutes. He knew Blaine was sexually starved. Jace was pushing him to the brink. Hoping he would finally break.

Jace finally took a deep breath and pulled his darkness back in. It settled inside him, peacefully. Jace opened his eyes and looked at Blaine.

Wow. So. Fucking. Gorgeous.

Blaine's eyes were closed and he was panting, as little rivers of sweat ran down the side of his face. He had a radiant, after sex glow. His body was slightly trembling. He finally opened his eyes and looked at Jace. His pupils were blown and he looked as if he had just had the world's greatest orgasm.

"Wow. That...that was...that was unbelievable."

"Thank you."

"How...why...my darkness doesn't do that."

Jace smiled. "I don't have a slave to preoccupy my time so I've practiced. A lot. I let it go all the time."

"I've released mine completely but it never acts that way."

"What were you doing when you released it?"

Oh...

The darkness probably wouldn't create a sexual feeling while murdering or attacking someone.

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Don't you ever release it completely when you screw your slave?"

"No. I release it, but I always keep a touch point. The only time it was completely free during sex was when I fucked Kurt to possess him. The very first time I fucked him."

"You just need to practice letting it go completely in a safe environment." Jace hesitated, thinking for a minute. "Wanna try?"

Blaine was nervous. O said to never release it completely, unless absolutely necessary. Of course, he wasn't in the middle of a fight with someone. But, he was also worried about his strength. Blaine's darkness had become weaker than it had ever been. He didn't want to look weak in front of Jace.

But, it would be so cool if he could learn to create the same sensation for Kurt, that Jace had just created for him. Kurt would love it.

"Yes."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Blaine stood up. He relaxed his body and mind and closed his eyes. The darkness had been very quiet lately, but it immediately responded to Blaine. _We aren't in danger, so just relax._ When it realized he was going to free it completely, it became excited. It hadn't been completely free in five years.

Unlike Jace's smooth electric current, Blaine's darkness was strong and fast. It was used to being summoned to fight. It washed over Jace in a furious heat. Jace cried out a little from the intensity. Realizing he wasn't a threat, the darkness calmed down and started to roam around, buzzing through the air.

And then Jace released his darkness again.

The two forces crashed into each other. Blaine's darkness was apprehensive and defensive at first, but was quickly lulled into a peaceful state by the sexy, pleasant current, humming through the air.

Then a strange thing happened.

The darkness started to play with one another. Flowing together and winding around each other. As the strength of Blaine's darkness and the sensuality of Jace's mixed, it created a powerfully strong, sexual intensity. Once again, Blaine fell to the floor as the sensation attacked him. This time, Jace fell on top of him. Blaine's arms automatically wrapped tightly around him

For 20 minutes they allowed their darkness to play. With each passing minute, their breathing grew faster and their sexual desire increased. They were both hard and their cocks rubbed against one another heightening the sexual intensity. Blaine sensed where this was going.

No. No. No. He couldn't do this to Kurt. He had to stop this. Things were getting out of control despite their both being fully clothed. It was like they were having sex through their darkness.

Blaine called the darkness back to him. It came reluctantly, but obediently. It liked its new friend. Once it was settled, Blaine pushed Jace off of him and jumped to his feet. Jace did the same. Blaine backed away from him. He couldn't be near him. The temptation was too strong.

He backed into a wall.

Jace was on him in seconds.

The kiss was full of want and pent-up desire. Passionate. Demanding. Needy.

It was the kiss from the dream.

Blaine was trapped by his desire and the intoxicating taste and smell of Jace. Jace deepened the kiss as he pressed his body closer into Blaine. Blaine moaned as he felt Jace's erection. It was about to break through his zipper. Jace broke the kiss and leaned back a fraction. His eyes were black, as were Blaine's. Jace's voice was full of lustful yearning, almost painfully sick with desire.

"Please Blaine? Please? I want you so bad. Please?"

Jace's anguished pleas went straight to Blaine's cock.

Blaine wanted him bad.

So fucking bad.

But, he loved Kurt so much. Too damn much.

Blaine pushed Jace away. He headed towards the door.

"Blaine!" It was a cry filled with desperation and pleading.

Blaine stopped and turned around. Jace looked so hot, sexy, and desperately willing.

Blaine was dying.

Damn he wanted him.

He really wanted to do it. Damn did he want to. So fucking bad.

But he couldn't.

He had to get out of there.

"I'm sorry, Jace...I can't. I just can't."

Blaine ran.

He ran all the way to the subway and didn't stop until he collapsed into a seat. He was breathing hard and sweating. He was so hard, his hand started to creep down to his cock before he remembered where he was. An older woman looked at him in disgust and changed seats.

When he got to his stop he ran out of the subway and all the way to his loft. He burst inside and collapsed on the bed.

He gripped the sheets and moaned out loud.

"Please Kurt! Please come home!"

* * *

All day Saturday, Blaine ignored Jace's constant texts and phone calls. He didn't want to but he was going to end his friendship with Jace. It was too dangerous and too impossible. It was dangerous because he wanted Jace. Bad. He wanted to fuck him until Jace called him master, but he didn't want to cheat on Kurt. It was impossible because they were physically incompatible. Who would bottom? The entire situation had disaster written all over it. They could not remain friends.

So, Blaine ignored Jace all day. Instead he stayed on the phone with Kurt for hours. Kurt was in the mood to talk so Blaine happily listened as Kurt told him about the crazy happenings at the design house. The drama queen supermodels, the fighting seamstresses, the bitchy designer. Blaine cleaned his apartment, washed dishes, made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for lunch and folded laundry, all while listening to the sound of Kurt's voice. He told Kurt about the law firm happenings and walking in on Mike and Allison. He did not tell him about the Andrew Montiel case. He would never, ever tell Kurt about that.

After about two hours, Kurt started bemoaning the cost of their phone call.

"Blaine, we've been talking for over two hours. This is going to cost a lot of money."

"No it won't. Besides, who cares?"

"I just don't want you to spend a lot of money."

"Kurt, I'm getting paid a small fortune this summer! Why are you all of a sudden worried about money? I don't care how much it costs to talk to you, or for you to fly home. It's worth every penny. What's with the new fascination about spending money? You never cared before."

Kurt was quiet for a moment.

"I want a wedding."

"I know that, Kurt. And, we are going to have a wedding. I've been saving the internship money for the wedding."

"But...I want...a big wedding. Like a...really big, beautiful, everything I've ever dreamed of wedding."

"And you will get it, beautiful. I promise. Any and everything you want."

"It will cost a lot of money, Blaine. I want certain flowers and a string quartet and I've already started designing my wedding dress and your suit and I know what type of cake I want and...it's going to cost money. A lot of money."

"And, I will pay for it. I've been saving my internship money and some of my monthly allowance money and I plan to use my family's money. My dad may hate me, but I'm still an Anderson. It will be fine, Kurt. You will get your dream wedding."

"But Blaine...what if your dad cuts you off?"

"He has to support me until I'm done with law school."

"But...what if he hears about the wedding and decides to cut you off?"

"He won't. He has to take care of me until I finish law school. That's the deal. I'm sure he will cut me off the minute I finish, but he can't stop paying before then." The fucker wouldn't dare. Of course, Blaine would welcome the chance to travel to Ohio to torture him again.

"Don't worry, beautiful. I promise. You will have the wedding of your dreams. I'm just glad I get to be the man you marry. I love you so much, Kurt. I can't wait to be your husband. I promise, I will be a good husband and provider for you. You will have everything you want, Kurt. Everything."

Kurt smiled. "I know you will be a good husband and provider, but so will I, Blaine. May I remind you that, fashion is expensive. I will be making plenty of money. Kurt Hummel designs will not be sold on the cheap. Or at K-Mart."

Blaine laughed. Kurt was so wonderful and adorable.

* * *

That night, Blaine called a few guys from his new social circle and arranged for them to meet for dinner. If he was going to cut Jace out of his life, he needed to start establishing relationships with them separate from Jace. It was a fun evening. When it was time to leave, a guy named Rick stopped him. He'd been staring at Blaine all evening.

"Would you like to come to my place for a drink?"

Blaine smiled. Yeah. Right. A drink of what?

"Sorry. I'm engaged."

"Oh. Lucky guy."

Yes. Kurt needed to hurry up and get home. For good.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon, Blaine was in a dark mood. He'd made the mistake of googling the Andrew Montiel case. The girl Andrew shot was a pretty 24 year old. His former girlfriend. Blaine read the articles about the case and stared at her picture. He read about her love of dogs and opera. She was a third grade teacher. There were quotes from her students about how much they loved being in Ms. Wilcox's class.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Did he really want to help this girl's murderer go free?

Blaine was angry. Angry at being put in this situation. This fucking sucked. But, he didn't feel like he had any choice. He wanted to prove himself to Mike. Prove that he was valuable. Prove that he would make a great lawyer.

But, was this being a great lawyer? Tampering with a witness to free a murderer? It felt like cheating.

So what? Blaine was a murderer.

How was this any different than what he planned to do in corporate law? He would be cheating then, too. Why didn't that bother him?

He looked at the pictures of Andrew Montiel. He was handsome, but had very sad eyes. Did he regret killing Stephanie?

What the hell was his problem? Why did he care? Fuck. Everything about him was growing weak. No. He would not allow Kurt to return to Paris. This shit was getting ridiculous.

Blaine grabbed his gym bag and headed out. He needed to release his tension and stress. He planned to approach Alexis that week. He wouldn't be successful if he was full of doubt and apprehension. He needed to be at the top of his game.

He needed to fuck Kurt.

The thought just made him angrier. He headed to the gym.

* * *

Blaine smashed the ball against the wall for an hour straight. He had taken off his shirt and was just wearing shorts. Against the rules of the club but he didn't care. Besides no one was around to see him.

Or, so he thought.

After another 30 minutes he started to slow down and not try to destroy the ball. Suddenly, the door opened.

Jace.

"What are you doing here? Are you a member here?"

"No, but I know the owner."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you. Why have you been ignoring me?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't."

"Jace...don't bullshit with me. I don't know what the fuck you want, but you aren't getting it. I love Kurt. I'm not cheating on him with you."

"I'm sorry about the other night."

"Like hell you are."

"I mean it, Blaine. I'm sorry. Things just got...a little out of control. I didn't know your darkness and mine would react like that. I'm sorry." Jace really did look sorry and he sounded as if he was truly surprised about how their darkness interacted.

Blaine studied him for a moment. Besides the fact that he was gorgeous and sexy, why was he so attracted to him? Was it just because Kurt wasn't here?

"Look Blaine. I don't want to lose our friendship. We should be friends. We have something unique and special in common. I never thought I would meet someone like me. I'm glad I found you."

"Why are we attracted to each other? Shouldn't two masters repel one another or something?"

Jace shrugged. "I don't know. Power attracts power."

They stood there in silence.

"Is Kurt still coming home this weekend?"

Blaine smiled. He couldn't help it. The thought made him so happy.

"Yes."

"I know you will be busy all weekend, but if you can stop fucking his brains out for ten minutes, I'd like to meet him."

Blaine thought about it and nodded. That was a good idea. He could prove to Kurt that he and Jace were just friends and not screwing around. Never mind the shower, the dancing, the darkness playing...

"Okay. Maybe we'll do dinner Saturday night."

"Cool."

* * *

Blaine spent part of Monday and Tuesday, watching Alexis Young. She was a very plain, mousy girl who worked at the library during the day and at a grocery store, a few nights a week. Mike had warned him to be careful. The district attorney had wanted to put her in a safe house until the trial, but she and her family had refused. She needed to work. But, the district attorney wasn't stupid. There was an unmarked police car parked outside her home, 24 hours a day, and her father walked her to both of her jobs and back home in the evening.

The only chance Blaine would have to talk to her, would be during her lunch break. She usually ate at a diner on the corner.

One evening, Blaine went to the grocery store to check her out. He purposely hadn't shaved in two days. He rubbed his hands in his hair, allowing his curls to run riot. He put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, glasses and a baseball hat. He picked up a few items and went through her line.

Her limp brown hair was in need of deep conditioning and a haircut. Her skin could use a Kurt Hummel moisturizing lesson. Blaine couldn't help but think that the poor girl needed a full makeover by Kurt.

When it was his turn he gave her his winning smile. She smiled shyly at him and quickly started ringing up his items. Wow. This guy was cute. So, so cute.

"Hello."

"Hi." Oh. My. God. He spoke to me!

"Your hair is very pretty."

Alexis's eyes grew wide and she turned 3 shades of red. She nervously touched her hair.

"Uh...um...th-thank you."

Blaine handed her a twenty dollar bill and accepted his change. He held her hand for a moment and smiled again.

"Bye."

"Uh. Bye." She could barely breathe.

That was the most attention a guy had ever paid her.

Blaine decided he wanted this over with before Kurt came home. He didn't want to have to think about it anymore.

* * *

On Wednesday around 11:45 am, Blaine sat down at the counter in the diner with a cup of bad coffee and waited. She came in at 12:15. Blaine waited until she ordered before going over.

"Hello."

Alexis looked up and her eyes widened. Oh. Wow. Cute guy again.

"You work at the store around the corner, right?"

She couldn't speak. She just nodded.

"I'm Daniel. Can I sit down?"

Still couldn't speak. She nodded.

Blaine sat down and smiled at her. Her eyes widened further and turned dreamy.

"What's your name?"

"A-A-Alexis." Pull it together. Don't blow this. He's so cute. He's freaking gorgeous.

"Hi Alexis. Do you mind if I have lunch with you?"

"Uh...um...no." Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"Thanks. So, Alexis. Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything."

That tone.

Alexis forgot all the warnings from the district attorney about being careful of strangers who wanted to talk to her and avoiding potential reporters. No one was supposed to know who she was or her role in the case, but the Montiel family had connections. She had been told to be careful.

But, the guy sitting across from her was really cute. The first really cute guy to talk to her. Ever.

Blaine smiled and listened as Alexis talked about her family. Her dad worked hard as a dishwasher and her mom was a housekeeper. Alexis was 19 and the oldest of three. Her little sister was a 16 year old whore, determined to sleep her way out of their neighborhood. Her brother was 10 and really smart. He might be the one to go to college if he can get a scholarship. There was no money. Her family was poor. She liked working at the library but not the grocery store. She did it for the money. To help her family.

As Blaine listened, he wondered why the Montiel's didn't just pay her off. But, the more he listened, the more he realized that she probably wouldn't accept the money. She was a nice, clean girl who wanted to do the right thing. She had morals.

What kind of morals did he have?

Apparently none.

Blaine decided to get it over with. He reached over and took her hands. She immediately stopped talking, shocked by the touch. She looked into his eyes.

Trapped.

"Alexis?"

"Yes?"

"Did you see a girl get shot in the park?"

"Yes."

"Did you see the boy who shot her?"

"Yes."

"What is his name?"

"The district attorney said his name is Andrew Montiel."

"Alexis, you did not see Andrew Montiel shoot that girl." Blaine pulled out a copy of Andrew's photo and held it up.

"Look at the picture, Alexis. This is not the boy you saw in the park that day. Do you understand? You did not see him in the park. He did not shoot that girl."

Alexis looked at the photo and nodded. Blaine put the photo away.

"Alexis, did you see who shot the girl in the park?"

Alexis slowly shook her head. "No. I didn't see who shot her."

"Did Andrew Montiel shoot her?"

Alexis shook her head. "No, he didn't."

Blaine took the photo of Andrew out again.

"Is this the person who shot the girl in the park?"

"No."

"Do you know who shot the girl in the park?"

"No."

"Alexis, you will not tell anyone about our conversation. We never spoke."

Alexis continued to stare into Blaine's eyes and nodded.

"Finish your lunch and go back to work. You didn't talk to anyone at lunch."

Blaine stood up and left.

Alexis finished lunch and walked back to the library.

The waitress behind the counter picked up the phone.

* * *

It was 3:00 pm by the time Blaine changed clothes and stopped for a haircut and shave before entering Huntel, Wellington and VanSant. He wanted to tell Mike about his meeting with Alexis. He also wanted to tell him he didn't want anymore assignments like this. Corporate law. Blaine waned to do corporate law. Not criminal.

"Hello Blaine. Come on in."

Blaine closed the door and sat down.

"Well?"

"It's done."

"Excellent. Did anyone see you?"

"Well, I had to do it at a diner. It's the only time she's alone."

Mike frowned. A public place. "Did anyone notice you talking to her?"

Blaine shrugged. He really didn't care. He hated this entire thing. "I don't know. I don't think so. Look, I don't want anymore assignments like this. I plan to go into corporate law, not criminal. Give me assignments in corporate."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "I'm trying to give you a full range of experience. Besides, attorneys work the cases they are assigned."

"Well, technically, I'm not an attorney yet."

"But, you do work for this firm."

"I'm an intern who will be leaving in a few weeks. I don't have to work here."

Mike sat back. Shit. He had moved too fast. The kid wasn't ready. He shouldn't have given him this case. But, he'd had no choice. He couldn't let the Montiel's down and he needed a way to cleanly take care of the witness. He looked at Blaine and felt a little scared. Blaine looked pissed. He didn't want him mad and he didn't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I should have respected your interests. I apologize."

Blaine stood up. "Fine. Listen, my fiancee is coming into town. I'm leaving and I want Thursday, Friday and Monday off. I'll be back in on Tuesday."

"Of course. Not a problem. Thank you for your work today. I'm sure the Montiel's will want to thank you as well."

Sure. Whatever.

"Yeah. Okay. Bye Mike."

"Bye Blaine. Have a nice weekend."

Mike sat back and sighed deeply. Dammit. He shouldn't have pushed so fast. He'd ticked Blaine off and that wasn't good.

Not good at all.

Mike knew he was playing with fire. Blaine was powerful. And dangerous. Mike had read about James Anderson's campaign headquarters burning to the ground with his campaign manager inside. He had also read the article accusing James of child abuse and poor family values. Seriously? No one bothered to put the two together? What kind of country bumpkin police force operated in Westerville? It was obvious Blaine was behind the fire, and yet no one ever suspected him. Those people were idiots.

Mike had to be careful. He wanted to make Blaine a partner. And he wanted a grandson, sired with that powerful seed Blaine was going to be shooting up his lover's ass this weekend. Ugh. Why on earth was the kid gay? Samantha had admitted that she was getting absolutely nowhere with him. He wasn't the slightest bit bisexual. Maybe Mike should just be honest and tell Blaine what he wanted. After all, it's not like he and his lover could have children. Samantha could be their surrogate and they could come up with some type of arrangement regarding the kid's future. As long as Samantha was the mother, there would be a link to the Huntel family. It could be the beginning of an incredible dynasty. A Huntel-Anderson darkness dynasty.

Maybe he would just come clean and talk to Blaine man to man. Perhaps Blaine would agree in exchange for a full partnership upon graduating from law school, and the salary to go with it.

It couldn't hurt to ask. Could it?

And, if he said no...

Well, then Mike would just have to play hardball.


	12. Chapter 12

_I figured out what it is all about.  
It's you that I could never live without.  
You're everything, the air that I breathe._

-The Air That I Breathe by Maroon 5-

* * *

Blaine spent all day Thursday cleaning. He was actually always very neat and clean, but he wanted the place spotless for Kurt. Once he was done he called Jace. He wanted to borrow his car to pick up Kurt from the airport. His flight was due in at 10:00 pm.

"No problem. I'll leave the keys in it and text you the garage code. And remember, I'm happy to give you your own set of keys."

Blaine had decided to refuse Jace's offer of his own set of keys to the car. It felt too much like something Blaine would do for Kurt. Something a master would do for a slave.

Blaine took a nap and woke up at 7:00 pm. He showered and combed his now super short hair into place and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had been avoiding mirrors for the past few weeks. The paleness of his skin unsettled him and made him nervous. Thank God Kurt was coming home.

He put on Kurt's favorite shirt and a pair of jeans he knew Kurt loved and headed to Jace's.

As Blaine settled into the driver's seat of Jace's car, he was keenly aware of Jace's scent. Why did he love that smell? As the engine roared to life, he swore he could feel Jace's power pulsating through the car. Like everything about Jace, it felt electric. He took a deep breath and headed to the airport.

* * *

As he waited, the darkness started swirling around excitedly. Finally. Kurt was coming home. It whispered to Blaine. _Make him stay. Don't let him leave again._ Blaine answered out loud. "I don't plan to."

Blaine had made up his mind. This Paris shit was over. It had been seven weeks. The worst seven weeks of his life. He loved Kurt and he needed him. And not just for the sex. Kurt grounded him. Calmed him. Heaven calms the hell. Too many crazy things had happened since Kurt left. Between Jace and the Andrew Montiel case, Blaine was tired of the summer. He had three more weeks left on his internship. He wanted Kurt home, taking care of him. Once the internship was over, they would go on vacation. School didn't start until mid September. Blaine needed a break.

Suddenly, the darkness started jumping and flowing through Blaine's body.

Kurt.

Kurt was walking towards him, his eyes focused on Blaine. There was a palpable shift in the air. Blaine almost stumbled forward from the surge of dominance rising in his chest. Kurt stopped in front of him and let his bag fall to the floor. His eyes were glazed over and his breathing was slightly labored. Blaine grabbed his waist as he realized Kurt was about to fall to his knees in front of him right in the middle of the airport. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him towards him, holding him tightly. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and squeezed his eyes shut. They stood there for several minutes just holding each other. Kurt could feel Blaine's darkness encircling them, pressing them together. _Yes, yes, yes. This is right. This is how it is supposed to be. Blaine and Kurt. Master and slave._

Blaine pulled back and pressed his hand to the back of Kurt's head, crashing their mouths together. Kurt inhaled and moaned, his body pressed against Blaine's. If Blaine let him go, he would definitely fall. Blaine deepened their kiss and Kurt couldn't breathe. They were oblivious to the amused looks, mixed with disgusted glances of travelers walking past two gay men, deep in a heated embrace. Blaine finally broke their kiss and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt looked dazed and mesmerized as he stared at Blaine. Blaine picked up Kurt's bag, took his hand and led him out of the terminal.

Kurt stopped when he saw the car. "Where did you...is this yours?"

"No, of course not. I borrowed it from a friend."

"Who?"

"Jace."

Kurt didn't say anything else. He couldn't. The masterful electricity that seemed to flow through the car assaulted his senses along with the scent. He quickly rolled down the window.

As they sped along, they both kept glancing over at the other. The air in the car was growing thick with lust and desire. By the time they pulled up in front of Blaine's building, heat was rolling off of Blaine's body and Kurt could barely breathe.

Finally, they were inside the safety of Blaine's loft.

"I should take a shower. I've been on a plane for hours."

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning back on his hands. His eyes were black and burning with desire. They began their ritual. Kurt walked to the middle of the room and started to undress, slowly. He had purposely worn an outfit that would take awhile to remove. His shirt had many small buttons down the front, and he took his time with each one, his eyes focused on Blaine. He could see the desire and need growing in Blaine's eyes. Kurt slowly pulled the shirt off of his body and actually allowed it to fall to the floor. Blaine arched an eyebrow. He found that sexy as hell. Kurt was fanatical about his clothes. The gesture was an indication of his lust, and Blaine loved him for it.

Kurt turned around and bent over to unzip his boots, giving Blaine a full view of his ass which was beautifully shaped and accentuated in a pair of skinny jeans that looked painted on. Kurt could literally feel Blaine's body temperature rise.

Boots off, he turned back around and slowly unzipped his pants. As he peeled them down, Blaine's jaw dropped when he realized Kurt had on no underwear. When Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt's creamy, smooth thighs, he couldn't take anymore. He slid off the bed and walked over to him. He fell to his knees and started to work the pants down as he planted small kisses all over Kurt's thighs. Once he worked the pants all the way off, he stood up, stepped back and just looked at his lovely, naked boyfriend. So fucking beautiful. Blaine wanted to take him right then and there, but he was enjoying the torture they were putting each other through. Instead, Blaine removed his clothes and they took a long shower together.

Finally, they lay down on the bed. Blaine straddled Kurt and stared into his eyes as he ran his fingers lightly over Kurt's chest. He allowed his fingers to linger on Kurt's sensitive nipples. He started playing with them, rubbing them and listening to Kurt whimper. Once they were as hard as small pebbles, he moved down. Kurt automatically spread his legs wide. He stared at Blaine. He looked so sexy and beautiful, but Kurt couldn't help but notice the paleness of his skin. He felt a pang in his chest. He would stay in bed for three days straight to return Blaine to his normal, dark coloring. Seeing him pale, broke Kurt's heart.

Blaine allowed his fingers to teasingly rub around Kurt's hole. He knew Kurt would be tight as fuck and he couldn't wait. He fixed his eyes on Kurt, trapping him as he continued to lightly tease his entrance

"So, beautiful. Has anyone been down here?"

Kurt shook his head almost violently. "No. No one."

"Am I still the only one to enter heaven?"

"Yes. Only you."

"Does this ass still belong to me and me alone?"

"Yes..oh...yes, master. I only belong to you."

With no warning, Blaine slid two fingers inside. Kurt screamed. Blaine smiled. No. No one had been inside Kurt for two months. He was tight and hot. Blaine slid in another finger and started twisting his hand. Kurt screamed again and thrashed about. Blaine didn't plan to use any control tonight. He wanted Kurt completely free and raw.

Blaine slid in a fourth finger and at the same time, inhaled Kurt's cock. He started sucking fast while twisting his fingers. Kurt was wailing and begging.

"Please Blaine...oh...fuck...please...please fuck me master. Please..."

Blaine's cock and entire body was on fire. The darkness wanted in Kurt, now. But Blaine wanted to wait. He wanted to hear Kurt beg and beg desperately. And, he wanted to deny himself for as long as possible.

Kurt was falling apart. His head was rolling back and forth, his hips were arching upwards, almost violently, pushing against Blaine's fingers and pushing his cock further into Blaine's mouth. He was wailing and trying to beg, but could barely speak from his desperation. Blaine was sucking him hard enough to reach the edge, but not enough to allow him to fall over, while his fingers were sliding in and out of Kurt at a torturous rate. Kurt was sure he would die if Blaine didn't fuck him immediately.

His body suddenly convulsed violently. He couldn't take anymore. He reached down and grabbed Blaine by the hair, roughly pulling him off of his cock. Kurt's eyes were bright and shining. Tears of desperation were rolling down his cheeks. His plea was full of agonized desire.

"Oh...master...please...please fuck me...I need your cock...I need it bad. Please...please...please..."

"Do you want my cock, slave?"

"Yes! Yes...please. Please fuck me master. Please fuck your slave...please...please..."

"How badly do you want it?"

Kurt couldn't stand it. He threw his head back and yelled. "Baaaaadddd!"

Blaine slammed into him. Kurt's scream was other worldly. It had been seven weeks.

Blaine was not just fucking Kurt. No. This was repossession. He was reclaiming him. Kurt's mind and body quickly recognized what was happening and this time, the submission came quickly. Kurt's release to Blaine's control was immediate. His enslavement rose in his chest and took over his mind and body. He had no will of his own. No desire other than to serve Blaine. Blaine could feel the submission, the complete surrender. It was like a shot of energy to his system. His skin immediately darkened. He could feel himself strengthening with every thrust of his hips.

And then he released the darkness.

Completely.

Kurt's eyes flew wide open.

Like always, the darkness encircled and pressed them together, but this time it did something different. As it flowed from Blaine and into Kurt, it did so through Blaine's cock. The sensation that flowed into Kurt's body, was indescribable. Kurt's breathing was stuttered. He dug his nails into Blaine's back, as he tightly locked his legs around Blaine's hips, pushing him deeper inside. The strong sensual heat, made Blaine slow down and shift to love-making. With every slow push into Kurt's ass, the darkness would flow into Kurt. They were pressed together, moaning loudly and drowning in the blissful feeling. They stayed like this for a long time. Kurt cried silently from the amazing sensation, while Blaine moved in and out, almost in a daze. As he felt his orgasm rising inside him, he started to whisper lovingly to Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt. My beautiful, beautiful slave. You are my everything. Without you, I am nothing. I cannot exist without you. My life is yours and you are my life. I need you more than. Simply more than. Please beautiful. Never leave me again. Never, ever leave me again."

As Blaine's orgasm thundered through his body, Kurt's crashed into him. They lay there, pressed tightly together, moaning under the sexual current that continued to flow through them. Once Kurt could speak, he whispered to Blaine.

"I love you Blaine. My strong, powerful master. I live to serve you. My life is dedicated to you. My enslavement to you, is my joy. I will always be with you. Always. I cannot breathe without you. I will never leave you. Never."

Without Blaine summoning it, the darkness smoothly settled down inside him.

Happy.

So, very happy.

Fucking overjoyed.

* * *

Blaine made love to and fucked Kurt all night long. They would fall asleep for 45 minutes, and then wake up and start again. To Blaine's delight, it was Kurt that kept waking him up, running his nails down Blaine's back and whispering in his ear.

"Please master. Your slave requires you to fuck him. I need you, Blaine. I need you so bad."

Kurt needed to feed his addiction, and Blaine was happy to oblige.

Finally, around 10:00 am, they fell asleep for several hours, waking up at 2:00 pm. Despite the late hour, Blaine wanted Kurt to fix him breakfast. He'd missed that so much. Kurt slipped on his apron and started cracking eggs. Blaine decided it was time to bring up meeting Jace. Specifically, the fact that Jace was like him.

"Kurt, I'd like you to meet Jace."

Kurt gave Blaine a bitchy look. "Mmm hmm. And I'd like to meet him."

"He'd like to have dinner with us Saturday night."

"Okay."

"We can go to his place."

Kurt shook his head. "Actually, I'd love to cook dinner. I have some Parisian dishes I want to try out on you."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." Blaine waited a few minutes before continuing.

"Uh, Kurt. About Jace..."

Kurt stopped mixing the eggs and braced himself. He was ready. He'd been expecting this, although he wasn't sure Blaine would actually tell him.

"Yes?" I already know you slept with him.

"He's like me."

"What?"

"He has the darkness inside him. He's like me. He's a master."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. Oh. Not what he was expecting. He was sure Blaine was going to tell him he had slept with Jace. He was totally prepared to forgive him. Kurt got excited.

"He's like you?"

"Yes."

"Does he have a slave?" Kurt was hopeful. It would be wonderful to know someone who was a slave like him. Someone to share his secret with. Someone who understood why a person would choose this life. Someone to talk to.

"Um, no. Not yet. He's still looking."

"Oh." Kurt was disappointed, but still intrigued.

"How did you meet? How did he find you?"

Blaine decided not to tell Kurt about that first meeting, four years ago in the bookstore. He would start with the present.

"We ran into each other at the coffeehouse. He saw me and immediately knew I was like him."

Kurt nodded. Okay. This was good. Blaine didn't sleep with this guy. He couldn't sleep with another master because masters always topped...didn't they?

Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand. "I didn't sleep with him, Kurt. We're just friends."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He then surprised Blaine by taking Blaine's hand and pressing it against his chest.

"Are you my master?"

"Yes. Always."

"Am I your slave?"

"Yes. Always."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

After their late afternoon breakfast they slept. Kurt lay next to Blaine, as close as physically possible. Their legs were completely intertwined, and even in his sleep, Blaine held Kurt to him tightly, as if he were scared Kurt would somehow disappear while he slept. Kurt woke up when his cell phone started ringing. He could barely untangle himself from Blaine's grip.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"It's Warren."

"Oh. Hi."

Kurt had not spoken to Warren in awhile. He had mixed feelings about Warren sending him the photo of Blaine. Yes, he was glad Warren was looking out for him, but Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew Warren's motives were not purely altruistic.

"Are you in New York?"

"Yes."

"Were you going to call me? I'd love to see you. I miss you, Kurt."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine. Was he really sleeping or not?

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll have time to see you. I'm only here until Sunday."

"So, let's meet for breakfast or lunch tomorrow."

"I don't think so."

"Kurt...are you mad at me?"

"No. It's just that...I came home to see Blaine and I really want to spend as much time with him as possible. If I were here longer..."

"Nice way to treat your friends, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Look Warren, I'm..."

Suddenly, Kurt's phone was snatched from his hand. Blaine turned it completely off and threw it across the room. His eyes were black and smoldering with a combination of anger and lust.

"Blaine, I..."

Kurt's words were drowned by Blaine's rough and demanding kiss. He snaked his hand down between Kurt's legs and wrapped his hand firmly around his cock. He started pumping him, his hand moving up and down with strong strokes. Kurt moaned and wobbled a bit. Blaine growled in his ear. "Mine. All mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Kurt groaned as Blaine increased his speed, bringing him closer and closer to coming.

"Blaine...oh...I'm gonna...I'm..."

Blaine stopped and released him. Kurt stumbled forward and whined from the loss of contact.

"No. You are not allowed to come."

"W-what?"

"You can't come until I tell you to."

"Blaine...please..."

"No."

Blaine started kissing him again. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and started stroking again. Kurt groaned deeply.

"Blaine...please...stop...you're gonna make me..."

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "If you come, I will punish you, slave. I will punish you so fucking hard, you won't be able to sit for seven hours on a plane."

Kurt exploded, coming all over Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled. He held his hand up to Kurt's lips.

"Clean up your mess."

Kurt slowly licked Blaine's hand clean, sucking each finger, lustfully. When he was done, he looked into Blaine's eyes.

"Please punish me for being a bad slave."

Blaine thought he might pass out. Kurt was sexy as hell.

"How would you like to be punished? I will allow you to choose."

Kurt thought for a moment and then walked over to the brick wall.

This time Blaine didn't argue with him. He picked him up and crashed them into the wall. Kurt screamed as the brick cut into his skin. Blaine lined himself up with Kurt's ass and pressed forward, slowly. Kurt hissed at the entry. Despite all of last night, he was still tight and now very sore. Blaine cruelly fucked him into the wall. Slamming him harder and harder as Kurt screamed from the mixed pleasure of Blaine's cock hitting him perfectly and the searing pain of the brick cutting his skin.

Just when Kurt thought he might explode, Blaine stopped, slid out and lowered Kurt to his feet. He led him to the kitchen table and told him to stay. He disappeared to his closet before returning a moment later with a black scarf and a blanket. He positioned the folded blanket on the table and then made Kurt bend over the table, elbows resting on the blanket. Blaine tightly tied his wrists together with the black scarf. He stood behind Kurt and made him spread his legs apart. Then he kneeled down and slowly slid his tongue inside Kurt's ass. Kurt squealed. Blaine stopped for a moment to release the control. Kurt groaned as he felt it wrap around him, holding him captive. Blaine returned his tongue to Kurt's ass, licking and swirling around the hot entrance. Kurt squealed and tried to jump, but the control kept him in place.

Finally, Blaine stood up and slid his cock inside. He moved in and out steadily, screwing into him at a smooth pace while Kurt wailed and moaned. Blaine started moving faster and growled as he shot his cum, far up Kurt's ass. Blaine pulled out quickly, and Kurt could feel something large, cool and hard, stretching his already sore and throbbing ass. He gasped as Blaine firmly inserted a brand new and larger, butt plug, twisting and pressing it in. Kurt thought he might pass out, but Blaine wasn't done. He tightened the control around Kurt, picked up the vibration remote control and set it on three. Kurt screamed. Blaine walked around the table to face him.

"No screaming. I want you silent."

Kurt was breathing hard, his eyes begging for mercy.

"Blaine...please...I..."

"You will be quiet or I will make you quiet." Blaine changed the setting to five. Kurt cried out at the increased sensation and started wailing. He couldn't help himself.

Blaine sighed. "You are such a bad slave, Kurt. Such a bad, beautiful, disobedient slave." Blaine went to his closet and returned with a white scarf. He made Kurt bite down on the middle of the scarf as he tied the ends tightly behind his head.

"When we get married, I plan to be a very considerate husband. I will always help with the housework. So, I'm going to clean up the kitchen. I'm going to wash and dry the dishes by hand and put them all away. I'm going to take out the garbage and even clean the floor. You just stay here and relax."

Blaine increased the vibrator to seven.

Kurt lost consciousness for a few seconds as his body was attacked by the increased vibrations. A deep groan formed in his throat as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was trapped in a combination of ecstasy and pure hell. As he cleaned, Blaine would stop periodically to change the vibration level. He started working the level back down, lulling Kurt into a false sense of relief. When he was almost done with the kitchen, he changed the setting to eight. Kurt screeched through the scarf. 10 minutes later, Blaine stood in front of Kurt and changed the setting to ten. He watched and listened to Kurt's muffled screams and cries. Tears were rolling down his face as his body tensed against the control, unable to move. Blaine removed the scarf and Kurt yelled his sexual agony. So much torture, but so fucking good. Blaine walked behind him, turned off the vibration, removed the plug and slid into him.

"Beg for mercy, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't speak.

"Beg Kurt or else I will fuck you for hours."

Kurt tried to make a sound, but was incoherent.

"Very well. You know I find it hard to deny you."

Blaine pushed into Kurt with force, fucking him with unyielding strength and fierceness.

Kurt gave up. He was trapped. Physically and mentally. He couldn't move and his body wanted this punishment. It had missed being brutally used by its master. Blaine's cock created both pleasure and hell. Kurt wasn't sure which was better.

Blaine's explosion was hot, almost scorching against the sensitive skin of Kurt's hot raw hole. Blaine lay bent over Kurt's back, recovering from his intense orgasm. He stayed there for a few minutes before standing up and pulling in the control. Kurt's limp body started to slide to the floor, but Blaine caught him. Blaine helped him half stand, half lean against the table. He untied his wrists and once he was sure he wouldn't fall, Blaine fell to his knees and slowly started sucking Kurt's cock with firm, loving sucks. Kurt gripped Blaine's hair tightly in part to steady himself and to push his cock further down Blaine's throat. It only took minutes for Kurt's orgasm to hit him with so much force, he almost toppled over. Blaine pulled off and quickly stood up as Kurt collapsed in his arms. He carried him to the bed and laid him down on his stomach. He smiled as Kurt instinctively folded his arms and laid his head on top. Kurt sighed contentedly. Oh, his ass was sore. So very, very sore. Blaine whispered to him.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?"

"Yes, master. Thank you. Thank you for punishing me."

Blaine smiled.

Nope. Kurt was not returning to Paris.


	13. Chapter 13

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake, and waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam_  
-Misery by Maroon 5-

* * *

Saturday morning, Blaine stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath.

Strength.

It felt so good.

He wasn't 100% back, but he was better than he'd been in almost two months. He studied his skin. He was darker. Not completely restored, but definitely darker. He felt better. The paleness bothered him almost more than the lack of strength. Weakness he could hide. Being pale the world could see.

He climbed back into bed and started kissing Kurt's back. It was bruised, scratched and cut. Blaine frowned. They would have to figure something out. He couldn't keep destroying Kurt's back. Eventually the scars would stop healing and disappearing. The thought made Blaine feel a little ill.

"Are you okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine with concern.

"I'm fine, but we need to figure out a way to protect your back from wall sex."

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed and scooted closer to Blaine. "If you say so." Blaine lifted his arms and Kurt snuggled in, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Perfect.

They lay in silence. Blaine's mind wandered to the Andrew Montiel case. Had the DA learned that his star witness had changed her story? What would happen when he did?

"Kurt...do you think everyone deserves a defense?"

"What do you mean? Like for breaking the law, or for wearing a really hideous outfit? There was no defense for the sweaters Rachel Berry used to wear to school."

Blaine smiled. "No. For breaking the law."

"Of course."

"Even if there's no doubt that they're guilty?"

"They still deserve a defense. The problem isn't deserving a defense. The problem is what type of defense you get depending upon who you are. Justice is different for the rich, right?"

Damn. Now, Blaine felt worse. Kurt was right. Andrew Montiel was getting the services of Blaine, courtesy of Huntel, Wellington and VanSant, because he was rich. If he were a poor, Black kid from the ghetto, he would be stuck with an overworked, underpaid public defender, juggling 20 cases. He would have been prosecuted and sentenced by now.

"So...do you think it's okay that sometimes, guilty people go free?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I don't think it's okay. I just think it's the way our system works. It's not perfect."

Blaine closed his eyes. Okay. Maybe he could just chalk Andrew up to the imperfections of the system. Besides, lawyers did dirty shit all the time. Blaine was just playing the game.

"Are you thinking about becoming a defense attorney? I thought you wanted to do corporate law?"

"No. I am most definitely, not planning to become a defense attorney. Corporate. I'm corporate all the way."

* * *

Since Kurt had plans to cook up a French storm that evening, Blaine decided to take him to breakfast at an amazing waffle place Jace had taken him to, a few weeks ago. After breakfast, they went shopping for the items Kurt needed for dinner. As they walked along, holding hands, talking, laughing and sharing quick kisses and small touches, Blaine realized just how badly he had missed Kurt. Interacting with Kurt everyday, meant just as much to him as the sex. He missed his laugh, his smile, his constant chatter and the lovely, perfect bitch look he would give to those who either pissed him off with their stupidity or shocked him with their complete lack of taste. No, Blaine wasn't allowing Kurt to return to Paris. He missed him and he needed him.

Kurt wanted to see where Blaine worked, so they visited the HWV offices. Despite being a Saturday, Blaine could get in the building with his keycard. He showed Kurt his office. Kurt was impressed, but still concerned.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Blaine but I still don't understand why they're being so nice. I can't help but feel suspicious."

Blaine didn't say anything. Should he tell him? Tell him about Mike's obvious knowledge of his power; of getting Andrew off for murder? Blaine mentally wrestled with this question. Part of him felt Kurt should know, but he knew he would have a fit. He would not approve of Blaine's decision to tamper with a witness. Despite the dynamics of their relationship, and the fact that Blaine owned Kurt, he still cared about what Kurt thought of him. He didn't want Kurt to think less of him. Blaine was proud of Kurt, and he wanted Kurt to be proud of him. He didn't say anything.

Kurt wandered over to the loveseat in the corner. He sat down, crossed his legs and gave Blaine a distressed look.

"Oh, please, Attorney Anderson. I really need your help. Will you please take my case?"

Blaine's eyes darkened and his dick hardened. Kurt wanted to role play? Awesome.

Blaine walked to the front of his desk, leaned against it, and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well sir. I'd love to represent you in this matter, but Huntel, Wellington and VanSant is a very distinguished firm. And expensive. We employ the city's best attorneys and that doesn't come cheap. Can you afford our services?"

Kurt placed his hand on his chest and sighed dramatically. He looked at the floor. "I don't have any money."

Blaine walked around to his chair and sat down. "Well, I'm sorry. I don't think we can help you."

Kurt looked up and gave him a pleading look. "Oh, please? Can't you help me? I don't have any money but I would be willing to do anything to pay you for your services. Anything. Anything you want."

Blaine leaned back in his chair and unzipped his pants. He had no choice. His cock was about to break through.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Come here. No. Crawl here."

Kurt crawled across the floor and around the desk to Blaine.

"I'll think about taking your case but first, you need to do something that will make me believe it will be worth my time."

Kurt looked at Blaine's crotch lustfully and then changed his expression to confusion. "Well sir, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to choke yourself with my dick."

Kurt pretended alarm. "You want me to...put that in my mouth? Oh...I don't think I can. I don't think I could handle it. It looks so...big."

Blaine was sure he was going to come within the next 30 seconds. "Either you suck my dick, or you find yourself another attorney."

"Oh, please...please don't make me. It looks so big and heavy, and my mouth is so warm and wet. If you slide that between my pretty pink lips, it might go...all...the...way...down... my throat and..."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair, roughly pulled his head back, and rammed his cock down his throat. Kurt laughed in his head as he watched Blaine lose it. Blaine closed his eyes and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head, guiding him back and forth as he thrust himself in and out of Kurt's mouth. Kurt clasped his hands behind his back, closed his eyes, and started whining and moaning, as if he were struggling from having Blaine's entire dick in his mouth. The sounds increased Blaine's desire to force his client to service him. He released the control to actually tie Kurt's hands behind his back. Kurt moaned and whined louder. Blaine pulled his dick out of Kurt's mouth and roughly pulled his head back. "I tell you what. You come to my office every evening for the next two weeks and suck my dick, and maybe I will take your case."

"Oh, please. The case is going to court soon. I have to have an attorney. If you say yes, I'll suck your dick everyday and you can take me any...way...you...want."

"Deal. Oh. One more thing. When I come you have to hold it in your mouth until I tell you to swallow." Blaine slid himself back into Kurt's mouth before he could protest. He held his head steady and fucked his mouth, coming powerfully. Kurt struggled not to swallow. Blaine had spent a great deal of time training him to always swallow. Now it was like instinct. But, he managed to keep it in his mouth until Blaine pulled out. Blaine looked down at him for a full minute. It turned him on to know his cum was sitting in Kurt's mouth. He placed his hand over Kurt's mouth and gently tipped his head back.

"Swallow."

Kurt obediently swallowed. Blaine felt himself getting hard again. Kurt looked so fucking sexy and submissive, but Blaine had promised himself he wouldn't fuck Kurt again until sometime that night. He wanted to give his ass a break. He'd been screwing him since midnight Thursday. Kurt pouted.

"I wanted to do it in the conference room. The one where you caught Mike and the office manager."

Blaine didn't say anything.

_Don't worry. We will. We have time because you are not returning to Paris._

* * *

They returned to Blaine's loft loaded down with bags of groceries. Kurt washed his hands, put on his apron, and got ready to attack. Blaine walked up behind him, slid his hands around his waist, and started sucking on his neck. Kurt froze. What did he do or not do?

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" His heart was racing.

"How do you cook for me on the weekends?"

Oh.

Kurt still had his clothes on.

"Wearing nothing but my K&B necklace."

Blaine stepped back and watched Kurt remove his clothes. Damn, he wanted to fuck him, but he would wait. He would take him all night.

Blaine pulled out a large envelope from the New York University School of Law, and settled on the couch. He had received it a week ago, but had put off opening it. The thought of starting law school without Kurt had made him uninterested and depressed. Now he felt better. He wasn't going to tell Kurt he was staying, until Sunday morning. He didn't want Kurt upset tonight. Also, Blaine hadn't decided if he was going to ask him to stay or just force him to stay.

A few hours later, as they were getting dressed for dinner, Blaine realized a flaw in his plan. Kurt was searching his bag for a shirt he was sure he packed. As Blaine watched his frustration grow, it dawned on him that Kurt had stuff in Paris. His roommate depended on him for half the rent. Over lunch, Kurt told him about a special VIP show he was planning for the designer. Kurt had belongings in Paris and people who depended on him. He had to go back to get his stuff and properly resign from the position. The thought made Blaine's head hurt. He pushed aside. They would talk about it tomorrow. Maybe he could convince Kurt to wait and go back when Blaine was done with his internship. He only had three more weeks left.

Kurt never found the shirt so he changed his entire outfit. Blaine stared at him.

"That's what you're wearing?"

Kurt looked at him in surprise. Blaine never, ever questioned his outfits.

"Yes. Why?"

Kurt was wearing black leather pants that were so shimmery, smooth and tight, it looked like someone had simply spray painted shiny black paint on to his legs. His top was black and sleeveless, showing off his firm arms and smooth skin. He had on one of his signature silver bow-ties, but for some reason, it reminded Blaine of a collar. Kurt had gelled his hair and combed it into the spiky style Blaine always found incredibly sexy. That was the problem. Kurt looked sexy. Incredibly, outrageously, bend me over and fuck me now, sexy.

Blaine wasn't sure he should look that good in front of Jace. The whole, "you can share Kurt," conversation popped into his head. Blaine didn't want Jace to get any ideas. He would have to destroy him. And steal his car.

But at the same time, Blaine was proud of his beautiful, sexy slave. See Jace? This is why I won't sleep with you. I get to fuck heaven.

"You look really, really sexy."

"And this is a problem?"

"No. No problem."

* * *

Jace arrived at 6:00 pm. As he parked his car, it dawned on him that this was the first time he was entering Blaine's loft. They always hung out at his place. Of course, that was by design. Jace knew his place was impressive. And, he had wanted to impress Blaine.

"Hey. Welcome."

"Thanks."

Damn. Blaine always looked so fucking good. Why wouldn't he just give in and...

"Hi. I'm Kurt."

Jace froze.

Ohhh...

Well damn.

Jace allowed his eyes to slowly roam from Kurt's hair, down to his eyes, his chest, linger on his crotch, down his legs and back up to his eyes. Such beautiful, blue-gray eyes, that had the nerve to still look innocent. Jace had seen Kurt from a distance, four years ago when he first saw Blaine, but he didn't remember him looking this beautiful. Or sexy.

Jace held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt. I can see why Blaine has missed you. Your beauty is captivating. You are the definitely the prettiest boy, I have ever seen."

Kurt was stunned. Jace was incredibly handsome. The cell phone photo hadn't done him justice. Kurt could also sense Jace's power. His tone of voice was similar to Blaine's. Kurt had the feeling, that if Jace told him to do something, he would be compelled to obey. Two masters in one room. Kurt was in for a long evening.

He felt Blaine's arm slide possessively around his waist. Blaine must have sensed what Kurt was feeling, because he looked into Kurt's eyes and placed his hand on Kurt's chest. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. _You belong to me._

Kurt excused himself to put dinner on the table. Blaine offered to help. As Kurt explained the various dishes he had prepared, Jace watched how Blaine looked at Kurt. Who was really in control of this relationship? Blaine looked at Kurt with so much love and affection in his eyes, Jace wondered how his darkness could be so strong. He clearly adored Kurt with an intense passion. No wonder he had a fit when Jace explained that he could share Kurt. Blaine was completely and totally in love with his slave. Too in love. Not that Jace could really blame him. Kurt was obviously just as in love with Blaine. And Blaine had done an excellent job, enslaving and training Kurt. Jace could feel Kurt's devotion to him. He could also sense his submission. Blaine had possessed him completely. Jace noticed Blaine's darker skin. He looked at Kurt. Yep. Blaine had been fucking the shit out of him since he arrived. Again, Jace didn't blame him. He'd love to fuck Kurt senseless. Jace found his submission intoxicating. Even if it wasn't for him.

Why on earth had Blaine allowed his slave to go to Paris? It didn't make sense. You don't let someone so beautiful, out of your sight for a minute. Much less a year. What was Blaine thinking?

Over dinner, Kurt was full of questions for Jace. Jace told him the story of his darkness and laughed when Kurt would gasp or squeal with excitement at certain parts. Jace found Kurt, charming and adorable.

And sexy and fuckable. Oh, so deliciously fuckable.

"So...if you don't mind me asking, why don't you have a slave?"

Jace leaned forward and stared into Kurt's eyes. "I haven't found the right guy yet." Kurt felt dizzy. He wasn't getting trapped, but something was happening.

"Don't fuck with him. I. Will. Kick. Your. Ass." Blaine was breathing hard and his eyes were almost black.

Jace laughed. "Honestly Blaine! Calm the fuck down! It's not me. Well...it is me, but not on purpose. I'm a master. He's a slave. He's going to respond to me. Not like he does with you, of course, but I will have a small affect on him. Nothing that will control him or anything. Relax."

Kurt blinked a few times and looked at Blaine nervously. Blaine looked like he was ready to kill, but Kurt noticed something that bothered him. Really bothered him. Blaine's darkness was weak. It was swirling around, but Kurt had never sensed it moving so slowly, especially when Blaine was going into fight mode. For the first time since arriving in New York, Kurt felt guilty. He had allowed Blaine to grow weak. Really weak. And yet, Blaine hadn't said a word. What else had been happening to him since he'd left?

Kurt reached over and ran his nails lightly down Blaine's back. "It's okay, Blaine. He didn't do anything. I'm fine."

Kurt's effect on Blaine was instantaneous. Calm. Relaxed. Blaine leaned over and kissed him passionately.

Jace was impressed.

And jealous.

They moved from the table to the couch. Jace sat in a chair across from them. In addition to dinner, Kurt had baked cupcakes with a French whipped icing. Blaine loved the icing. He would definitely make a Kurt cupcake later.

As Kurt chatted about Paris, Jace watched how Blaine stared at him while he talked, his hand resting on Kurt's thigh. Jace noticed that there were always small touches between them. So much love. Jace was intrigued.

"So tell me, Kurt. Do you like being Blaine's slave?"

Kurt felt Blaine tense up, next to him. He soothingly ran his fingers up and down Blaine's thigh. He didn't mind the question. After all, Jace was still looking for a slave. Maybe they could help him be a good master, once he found the right person.

"I love being Blaine's slave. I love Blaine. I'm addicted to him." Kurt smiled at Blaine. Blaine looked at him with love and lust.

"You aren't scared of him?"

They both stopped staring at each other and looked at Jace.

"What?"

"You aren't scared of him? He doesn't frighten you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean. Why would I be scared of Blaine?"

"He's your master. A dark master. Doesn't he ever punish you?"

"Yes, he punishes me, but it's never cruel. I enjoy being punished." Did he just say that out loud? Oh my. But, it was the truth. He loved when Blaine tortured him. Best. Thing. Ever.

Jace willed his cock to behave. Fuck. Kurt was beautiful, smart, talented, a great cook...and he enjoyed being punished. Shit. What the hell was Blaine thinking, allowing this incredible, beautiful slave to go away for a year?

"So, his darkness doesn't scare you?"

"Well, at first it did. But now...I don't know. It...I think it loves me as much as Blaine does."

Blaine felt the darkness swirl around and dance happily. Kurt was right. The darkness loved him dearly.

"What is your darkness like?"

Jace thought he would never ask. He looked at Blaine mischievously.

"Oh, I don't know. How would you describe it, Blaine?"

Blaine didn't flinch. "It's cool. Very cool." Jackass.

"Wait...you've seen his darkness? How?"

"His darkness isn't like mine. Jace let's his run free."

Kurt whipped around to Jace, his eyes wide with amazement and wonder. "Really?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes."

"No."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Why not? Is it dangerous?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea." Gonna beat the shit out of Jace later.

"I don't mind. Relax Blaine. I'm sure you're safe. Kurt's here."

Kurt looked confused. "What?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Nothing." Definitely going to beat the shit out of Jace.

Jace smiled sweetly at Blaine and stood up. He relaxed his body, closed his eyes and threw his head back. Kurt watched in dumbstruck awe. Blaine held Kurt's hand, tightly.

The reaction was immediate.

Kurt gasped. "Ohhhh..." His moan was deliciously sexy as the sexual current invaded the room. It wrapped itself around Kurt, causing him to almost slide off the couch. Blaine grabbed his arm and Kurt immediately, leaned over and attacked Blaine's mouth, kissing him desperately, trying to drink him. He climbed onto Blaine's lap, straddling him, and kept kissing him as he laced his fingers in his hair. Blaine placed his hands firmly on Kurt's ass, pressing him closer as Kurt started urgently rubbing his cock against Blaine's.

The air crackled with electricity as Jace's darkness wrapped around them and unleashed a strong, erotic and seductive current.

Kurt and Blaine forgot Jace was there.

They started undressing each other. Kurt tore Blaine's shirt open, sending buttons flying everywhere. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt up and over his head. Kurt started rubbing his cock against Blaine's faster. His pants were so tight, that his cock was starting to hurt as it strained to break out. Blaine's fingers found the zipper and starting pulling. Kurt stood up and Blaine worked the pants down, allowing Kurt's cock to spring free. No underwear again. Blaine attacked Kurt's cock with his mouth, sucking hard with desperation. He suddenly had a thirst for Kurt's cum. He needed to taste it in his mouth. Kurt was pumping his hips, pushing his cock in and out of Blaine's mouth at a furious pace. Everything felt heightened and more intense than ever before, and Kurt was actually grunting as he fucked Blaine's mouth. The sound, coupled with the sexual current floating through the air, was driving Blaine crazy. He needed to fuck Kurt. Hard.

Jace was silently watching them. He was barely breathing. This was a fantasy come true. Two gorgeous men, either of whom he'd love to fuck, were putting on a live porn show for him, to his darkness. He had unzipped his pants five minutes ago, but hadn't touched himself. He was waiting for the main event.

Kurt was yelling Blaine's name as he felt his orgasm rising. Just as he was about to erupt, he grabbed Blaine's hair and smashed his face to his groin. He held Blaine there as his cum flooded Blaine's mouth. There was more than usual, but Blaine didn't choke or miss a drop. He swallowed and swallowed, drinking it all down. Kurt collapsed to the floor, moaning and writhing around. Despite having just come so hard and so much, his body was still racked with sexual desire. He wanted more. Needed more. Blaine crawled on top of him and pinned Kurt's hands, with his. His kisses were hot and demanding, and Kurt could taste his cum on Blaine's lips. The taste made him even hungrier for the feel of Blaine inside him. He clawed at Blaine's back and uttered a single, desperate, plea. "Please." Blaine slid down Kurt's body and pushed his cock in, fast and hard. Kurt gasped and groaned loudly. Something about the electric current flowing around them, erased the soreness. Instead, Kurt felt full and overwhelmed by the heavy fullness of Blaine's cock as it slid in and out of him. He arched his hips up. More, more, more. He needed more cock in him.

Jace was frozen, not daring to make a sound, lest he interrupt what was taking place and cause them to stop. He was silently, stroking himself in time to Blaine's thrusts. Blaine fucking Kurt was the number one most magnificent and sexy thing Jace had ever seen. Blaine's body was beautiful. Jace loved watching his muscles ripple as he plunged himself into Kurt's ass. But what really turned him on, were the sounds Kurt made. They switched from higher pitched cries and wails, to primitive grunts and groans. Every sound went straight to Jace's cock and made him stroke harder.

Blaine's body tensed as his orgasm slammed into him. He gave one final push and then froze, screaming Kurt's name. Jace's darkness, trapped Blaine within his orgasm, holding him captive for 10 minutes straight. Blaine's body could barely withstand the intense orgasmic waves that flowed through him. When it finally released him, he passed out from exhaustion.

Kurt was seconds behind him.

Jace came silently all over his hand and pants. He pulled his darkness back to him, and then quietly went to the bathroom to clean up. He took one last look at Blaine lying passed out on top of Kurt and left.

As he drove home he thought hard and reached a conclusion.

Blaine was clearly an idiot.

A stupid, fucking idiot.

Why the hell would he let a slave that looked like that, and acted like that, leave him for an entire year? Blaine didn't know how dark he was, and he clearly didn't value the amazing, beautiful slave he had captured and trained so perfectly.

If someone doesn't value what they have...

They deserve to lose it.

* * *

Blaine woke up two hours later. He gently rolled off of Kurt and lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. It took him a moment to remember what happened. He sat up and realized Jace had left.

Shit. Had he fucked Kurt in front of Jace? He honestly couldn't remember. Between the sexual atmosphere created by Jace's darkness, and Kurt attacking him with kisses, Blaine couldn't remember if Jace had been there or not.

Was it a bad thing if he had watched them? Maybe Jace had planned it. He seemed awfully eager to show off his darkness to Kurt. Did he know that would happen? Blaine decided not to worry about it. It was a little after 11:00 pm. Tomorrow was Sunday. He needed to talk to Kurt about Paris.

"Oh no..." Kurt was groaning, his hands covering his face.

"What's wrong, beautiful?"

Kurt sat up. "I'm pretty sure we had sex in front of our dinner guest." Kurt turned crimson.

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, it's okay. Jace understands. He knows how much I've missed you, and he knows what his darkness is like."

"But still..."Kurt whined. "How unbelievably rude and tacky. Oh, I can't believe we did that." Kurt fell back and put his hands back over his face. He was quiet for minute.

"Blaine...why is his darkness like that? So...sexual."

"He said he's practiced a lot. I don't know. He doesn't have a slave so...who knows."

Kurt grinned. "I bet your darkness could kick his darkness's ass."

Blaine smiled, but didn't say anything. No need for Kurt to know about the darkness playing.

They got up to put the leftover food away and clean up the kitchen.

"Unless you want to do something special, I'm going to spend most of tomorrow, cooking for you. I noticed that all the food I left is gone."

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat down. "Kurt, come here."

Kurt walked over to him and knelt in front of him. Blaine pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you."

"I love you."

He pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, you may not return to Paris."

"What?"

"You may not return to Paris. You're not going back. This isn't working. I miss you and I need you. I need you, Kurt. Bad. I can't do this shit anymore."

"But...I can't just...disappear! My things are there! I have a job! Etienne can't afford the flat without me!"

"We'll go get your things in three weeks. I'll give Etienne six months worth of your half of the rent. That will give him time to find a new roommate. You can call your job in a few hours and let them know you won't be back."

"Blaine...I can't do this. I don't want to do this. I want to go back. I've missed you terribly. I really have. It's been really, really hard, but I want to go back. I want to finish the internship. I earned it! I earned it by working hard in school and I earned it the weekend you punished the hell out of me!"

Blaine's eyes darkened. "You are not going back."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "Blaine...please. You said I could go. You said I could have a year."

"Yes, I did. But that was before I knew just how horrible this would be. I need you Kurt. I can't survive without you. Hell, look at me! Look at my skin! It's darker now, but think about how I looked when I met you at the airport. How pale I was. And, I'm weak. I'm so fucking weak, it's sick. I need you! Here! With me!"

Kurt was crying. Loud, hard sobs. He was crying because he wanted to go back to Paris, and he was crying because of the guilt he felt for wanting to leave.

"Please Blaine..."

"No."

"Blaine..."

"No!"

"But..."

"No! The answer is no! You are not going back! Stop arguing with me!"

"You're not being fair!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine's eyes turned black. He slammed his hand into Kurt's chest.

"Didn't I tell you before, fairness has nothing to do with this! Nothing! This is not about what's fair! You are my slave! I am your master! Fairness doesn't play a role! I don't give a fuck about fairness! You're not going back!"

Blaine had not released his master control, but Kurt's enslavement caused him to close his eyes, hear Blaine's words...and obey.

"Yes, master."

Blaine stood up and walked to the window.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The darkness swirled around. _Of course he can't leave. You never should have allowed him to leave in the first place._

Blaine looked at Kurt. He was still on his knees, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Kurt...come here."

Kurt started to crawl towards him.

"No, stand up. Walk to me."

Kurt walked to him. His eyes looked sad, but he wasn't crying anymore. The enslavement and submission within him, accepted Blaine's words. He would do as his master commanded.

Blaine took Kurt's hands and looked into his eyes. Blaine wasn't sorry. He couldn't be sorry. This was his slave. He could do whatever the hell he wanted with Kurt. He had been way too generous and lenient over the past four years. He'd been a terrible master, and he had allowed Kurt to get completely out of control. Shit had to stop.

But...

Blaine was in love with Kurt.

Completely, totally, obsessively and madly in love with Kurt.

Love before the control was a nice idea.

But, a master really should control his slave.

Or else...

His slave might get him killed.


	14. Chapter 14

_Get back in my life, come knock on my door  
What I'm looking for, I think you should know  
You started a fire, put me to the floor  
Please don't resist anymore  
I'll never leave you alone_

-Get Back in My Life by Maroon 5-

* * *

"Monique...Monique...s'il vous plait...Monique! Oh my God! Monique, stop talking and listen!"

This had been going on all morning.

Last night, Kurt and Blaine had stood by the window, kissing. Just kissing softly, yet passionately. Blaine was incapable of feeling bad about his treatment of Kurt, but he always wanted Kurt to know how much he loved him. Blaine had held him close and whispered to him.

"Try to understand, beautiful. I love you more than anything. Anything. I need you, Kurt. Without you...without you I can barely breathe. I'm pale. I'm weak. You are my strength. I love you, so very much. You must be here with me."

Kurt melted at the sound of Blaine's voice, coupled with his warm kisses. The kisses led to love making. Gentle, soft, and loving. No matter what, sex between them was always perfect. Perfect for the situation they found themselves in. Whether rough and brutal, or soft and sweet, the sex was always perfect.

Kurt woke up at 6:00 am. His mind was racing with things to do. He had to plan how he was going to leave Paris, without returning to Paris. He sat down with his iPad and started making lists. A list of the projects he was currently working on and what needed to be done. A list for the VIP fashion show. A list of his belongings in Paris. He would have to ask Etienne to pack his things and ship them. He would have to call Daveed and say goodbye. Kurt didn't want to just leave him wondering what had happened to him. That would be mean. He would make that call while Blaine was at work.

After making his lists, Kurt made the mistake of calling his co-worker, Pierre. There were somethings that would need to be taken care of immediately, and Kurt didn't want Pierre to be blindsided when he walked in on Monday. Despite telling Pierre not to tell anyone else that he wasn't returning, Pierre had hung up with Kurt and immediately called two other people. Within minutes, Kurt's cell phone was ringing and his email inbox was filling up. He'd been on the phone all morning trying to explain why he wasn't returning and begging everyone not to say anything to the head designer. He wanted to tell her himself.

Blaine lay in bed, leaning against the headboard, listening to Kurt's half French, half English conversations. He closed his eyes. He really didn't give a shit about anybody in France, whose life would be inconvenienced by Kurt's sudden departure. But, he hated to see Kurt struggling to figure it all out. He could tell he was getting stressed as he started fretting about Etienne finding and packing all of his things. Especially his clothes. Etienne was straight and all male. He would probably throw everything in a box, slap on some tape and send it on its way.

Kurt had been fussing on the phone with Monique for the past 15 minutes. From what Blaine could tell, she was freaking out over the VIP fashion show.

"Monique, I will send you a list of everything I planned to do, what's already done and what needs to be done, as well as who to contact for the food and flowers. I already took care of the alcohol. Finding the models will be easy. I was halfway done with that. Monique...please calm down and stop yelling!"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt. He knew Kurt was talented and capable, but seriously? He'd only been in Paris for two months. How had he become so indispensable so fast? All these people sounded like idiots.

Kurt hung up the phone and sighed. He put the phone on vibrate, left it on the table and climbed into bed with Blaine. He snuggled up next to him. Blaine wrapped him in his arms.

"Would it help you if we go to Paris in three weeks to get your things? I'll be finished with the internship in three weeks. We could turn it into a vacation."

"I guess."

Blaine frowned. Kurt sounded sad. Tired and sad. Suddenly, Kurt sat up.

"How about I go back for three weeks? That will give me time to pack all my things, resign properly and say goodbye to everyone. I'll be back just as you're finishing up. Then we can go on a real vacation without having to worry about my stuff. I'll already be moved in."

Blaine narrowed his eyes as they darkened. Kurt gone for three more weeks?

"I don't know, Kurt..."

"Please Blaine? It makes perfect sense. This way, I'll be able to handle leaving, the right way. I don't want to give Parsons a bad name. They have a relationship with this design house. I hate to make Parsons look bad. It's bad enough that I'm leaving after two months. At least this way, I can give notice and help line up things for whoever is going to take over my assignments."

Blaine sat there thinking.

The darkness started swirling around. _No! No! No!_

Three weeks.

Could he stand three more weeks?

Kurt climbed on top of him, straddling him.

"Please Blaine? It would make everything so much easier."

"Why can't you just wait until I'm done and then we will go together?"

"I could...but I really want my things. I need my clothes. I only brought a few outfits with me. What will I wear for three weeks?"

"You can go shopping."

Kurt paused. The idea of shopping was tempting. But he had so many wonderful outfits in Paris. Things he had bought and not worn yet. He wanted his clothes.

Besides, this was silly. It was only three weeks.

"How about two weeks? I don't need a full three weeks. I can pack everything, give notice and be back in two weeks. I'll be here for your final week of work."

Okay. Two weeks. Blaine could handle two weeks.

"Okay. Two weeks. You come home for good in two weeks."

Kurt clapped his hands, squealed happily, and moved to scramble out of bed. Blaine grabbed his arm.

"Uh uh. You need to thank your master for being so generous."

Kurt settled back on top of Blaine. He leaned over and kissed him softly before moving to his neck and whispering in his ear.

"How would you like me to thank you, master?"

"By impaling yourself on my cock."

Kurt pulled back to look at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were black and burning.

"Do you mean chair sex?" Kurt's body shuddered at the mere mention. They hadn't had chair sex that weekend because of Kurt's seven hour plane ride. No way he would be able to sit that long after chair sex.

"No. You will impale yourself right here. In bed."

Oh. Okay. This was still intense, but nowhere near as intense and fierce as doing it in a chair.

Blaine pulled Kurt's head to him and kissed him hard and demanding. "Impale yourself, Kurt. Impale yourself on my cock and thank me for being so kind."

Kurt remained straddled on Blaine's lap, but he backed up and raised himself to his knees. Blaine positioned his cock and Kurt slowly lowered himself down. Holy, holy, holy hell. Kurt hissed and dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders. When he was halfway down, Blaine arched his hips and shifted himself hard, up into Kurt's ass. Kurt screamed and made the mistake of falling back, catching himself with his hands. Blaine took advantage of the position and thrust himself further into Kurt. Kurt screamed again. He was about to push himself forward when Blaine stopped him.

"No. Stay just like that." Blaine released the control, locking Kurt in place. Kurt groaned as he felt it wrap around him. Blaine started rapidly arching his hips up, fucking into Kurt. Kurt was breathing hard and gasping. With every thrust, Blaine was hitting his prostate perfectly. After a few minutes, Blaine pulled in the control and allowed Kurt to lean forward, Blaine's cock still lodged inside him. Kurt groaned in relief until Blaine dug his fingers into his hips.

"Move up and then come back down. Slowly."

Ohhh...

Kurt slid up Blaine's cock, and then came back down. He grunted and dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders, drawing blood.

"Again."

Kurt slid up again and came back down. Oh, fuck.

"Again Kurt. Harder and faster."

Okay. Why did he think this would be easier than chair sex? Kurt started moving up and down, grunting loudly as he came down. Oh, so hard and intense, yet wonderful. Once he was bouncing at a smooth pace, Blaine spoke.

"Thank me."

Kurt struggled to speak. "Wh-what?"

"Thank me for letting you go back to Paris."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on forming actual words and not just sounds.

"Th-th-thank you...oh...master. Thank...you for...oh shit...letting me go...ohhh...back...to...Paris."

"Again."

"Th-thank you...oh!"

Blaine shifted his hips up to meet Kurt, causing Kurt to lose focus and groan from the sudden change. Everything felt fiercer.

"That one doesn't count. You have to say the entire sentence ten time before you can stop."

It took Kurt 20 minutes to get the entire sentence out seven times. He caught a break when Blaine couldn't stand it anymore and came, shooting hot cum up Kurt's sore ass. Kurt yelled in agony. He had been tricked. This entire thing was just as bad as chair sex. Blaine slid his body down between Kurt's legs, until Kurt was sitting on Blaine's chest. Blaine took Kurt's dick into his mouth and started sucking. Kurt eagerly fucked Blaine's mouth, grateful for the release. He came hard and then slid back down, laying his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Two weeks. Two more weeks and then you are all mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. The past two months have been hell, Kurt. Pure hell. No more separations. Do you hear me, Kurt? Do you understand? No more. None. You are to stay here, with me. You will take care of me. And, I don't want you looking for a job until October. Maybe not until after the first of the year. I'm sick of this shit. I need you. I love you and I need you. Just let me take care of you and you take care of me. That's what you're supposed to do. I need you, Kurt. I need you."

Kurt remained silent. He was exhausted. He wasn't about to argue. He would go to Paris, take care of things and return home to Blaine. Where he belonged.

Of course, he wasn't going to wait until the first of the year to find a job. They could argue about that later.

* * *

That evening, they sat in the airport waiting for Kurt's departure. Blaine was nervous and on edge. Maybe he was making a mistake. Fuck everyone in Paris. He should make Kurt stay. But Kurt looked happy and relaxed. He felt better about not finishing the internship, now that he was going to resign properly. He had a check from Blaine, made out to Etienne for six months worth of full rent. Kurt wanted to be overly generous as a way of saying thank you and I'm sorry. Blaine was fine with that. Whatever it took to get Kurt back home.

When it was time for Kurt to leave, Blaine kissed him passionately. Damn. Why was Kurt always leaving him?

"I'll be back in two weeks. You can last two weeks, right?"

"Barely."

Kurt caressed his cheek. Blaine's skin was darker than it was three days ago. Not back to normal, but better. Kurt pressed his body against Blaine's and smiled as he felt Blaine's instant erection.

"When I return, you can fuck me for days until your color and strength are restored. You can tie me to your bed and just take me. Over and over and over..."

Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt tightly to him as he devoured him with a kiss. "Stop before I don't let you leave."

When it was time for Kurt to board, Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's chest. They stared into each others eyes. This time, Kurt started.

"Who are you?"

"I am your master."

"Who am I?"

"You are my slave. My beautiful, beautiful slave."

"Always."

"Always."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

That evening Blaine sat on his bed reading through the rest of his NYU law school packet. He was finally feeling excited about starting. Kurt would be home. Two weeks. Blaine smiled. Everything would be good. Kurt would take care of him while he studied and busted his ass to do well. He was determined to graduate at the top his class and pass the bar on the first attempt. He still wanted to work at HWV, but he no longer wanted to place all his eggs in one basket. He had started looking into a few other firms. HWV was the best, but Blaine wasn't sure it was the safest. He didn't trust Mike Huntel. Somehow Mike knew about Blaine's powers. On the one hand, this could be good. It would be easier to use them if he had cover from Mike. But at the same time, it was dangerous. Mike had already asked for something big. What if he asked again? Blaine didn't want to feel beholden. The darkness was his power to use as he saw fit. He wasn't pimping it out to Mike.

His cell phone rang. Jace.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Silence.

"I wanted to thank Kurt for an excellent meal last night. And for the amazing entertainment."

"You could have left."

"I did."

"Yeah, but how long did you stay for?"

"The entire thing. I must say Blaine, you really are fucking incredible in bed. No wonder Kurt is so devoted to you. It has nothing to do with enslavement. It's all about what you can do with your cock."

Blaine was silent. Jace kept going.

"And Kurt. Wow. Damn. There are just no words to describe Kurt. The sounds he makes are simply delicious. And he is so fucking beautiful. So beautiful. You really are lucky, Blaine. I would love to have Kurt as a slave."

The darkness swirled around. Blaine kept his voice steady. "Well, you can't have him. He's mine. He belongs to me and I am an only child. I don't share."

"Of course you don't. I get it. Has he left?"

"Yes, but he will be back in two weeks."

"That's a quick turnaround visit."

"It's not for a visit. He's coming home to stay."

"I thought he was supposed to be gone for a year."

"He was. I decided two months was long enough."

"Oh. Well that's good. I'm sure you're happy. I don't know how you've gone without him for this long."

"Neither do I."

When they got off the phone, Jace's eyes turned black and he thought hard.

Two weeks.

Kurt would be home in two weeks.

Blaine would be unprotected for only two more weeks.

If Jace was going to do this, he had to act fast.

* * *

Monday morning, Jessica Lincoln sat in Mike Huntel's office looking nervously between Mike and the district attorney, Daniel Michelsen. Why were they here? This was her case. Why did Dan want Mike present?

She crossed her long legs and looked at the district attorney. "Okay, Dan. What's this all about?"

"It has just come to my attention that our key witness in the murder of Stephanie Wilcox has changed her story. She suddenly doesn't remember seeing Andrew Montiel in the park that day. As a matter of fact, she has no idea who shot Stephanie. She didn't see anything."

Jessica's face instantly brightened. This was excellent. Dan's entire case rested on the eyewitness.

"Well, considering that you have no murder weapon, and no additional evidence linking my client to this murder, I assume you will be dropping the charges."

Dan didn't say anything. He was looking at Mike. Mike stared back at him, intently.

"I find it very strange that the witness changed her story just a few weeks before it's time to go to trial."

Jessica looked between Mike and Dan. What was going on?

"Well Dan, witnesses change their minds all the time. You know eyewitness testimony is highly unreliable."

Dan finally turned to look at Jessica. "I think this witness had help changing her mind."

Jessica narrowed her eyes and frowned at Dan. "Are you accusing me of something?"

"We received a tip that someone was seen talking to the witness a few days before she changed her story."

"People talk to people all the time. What's your point?"

Dan turned back to Mike. Dan actually liked Mike. He respected him. Respected how he'd built Huntel, Wellington and VanSant into a powerhouse legal machine. Only the best attorneys. Only the most attractive women. Only good-looking men. The firm could double for a modeling agency. If he hadn't decided to go into public service, he would enjoy working for Mike. Mike was a brilliant attorney, a keen strategist and rich. He knew how to make money and he was generous with it. HWV paid its attorneys more than any other firm in the city. And they won cases. Dan was sure Mike had pulled dirty stunts in the past, but this...this was going a bit far, even for Mike. This was a straight forward murder case. Yes, the client was a Montiel, but still. Witness tampering?

Mike stared back at Dan. Mike had purposely kept Jessica in the dark so she would be able to honestly and appropriately respond.

"Dan, are you accusing us of something?"

Dan stood up. "No. Not yet. Consider this a warning. I know you did something. I don't know what or how, but I know you did something. When I find out what, I will bring your entire firm up on ethics violations and witness tampering charges. I will bring your firm to its knees, Mike. Take my word for it. You will go down for this one."

Jessica was fuming, but Mike remained perfectly calm.

"I can assure you, Dan that no one employed by this firm played a role in witness tampering. That is not how we do things at Huntel, Wellington and VanSant, and frankly, I am highly offended at the suggestion."

Dan waved his hand as he walked to the door.

"Whatever Mike. We both know you are full of shit. I just don't understand why you would stoop so low for a murderer. A jackass, evil, son-of-a-bitch like Andrew Montiel. Stephanie Wilcox was a lovely young woman. She didn't deserve what happened to her just because she got mixed up with an asshole from the other side of the tracks. You're on the wrong side of this one, Mike. The wrong side. You should have gone for a plea deal instead of getting greedy for the Montiel money."

"As if you would have accepted a plea deal in this case!" Jessica was furious. She didn't like being accused of playing dirty.

"Furthermore, how dare you question my..."

Mike put his hand up to stop her.

"Thanks for stopping by to deliver the news personally, Dan. Jessica will have the appropriate papers on your desk in the morning."

Dan looked between the two of them. "The charges are dropped for now, but I reserve the right to refile in the future. Eventually either you or Andrew will fuck up. And when you do, I'm taking all of you down."

Dan walked out.

Jessica turned to Mike. "What the hell is going on!"

Mike looked at her calmly. "What's going on is that you just kept your client out of jail, which is your job, and earned this firm a hell of a payday, and the eternal gratitude from one of the city's wealthiest families. Go draw up the paperwork, have it couriered over to Dan's office, send the Montiel's a huge bill and take the rest of the day off."

Jessica looked at him. What had he done?

"Fine. Thanks Mike."

"Good work, Jessica. Thank you."

Mike pushed a button on his phone. "Allison? Are you wearing panties? Take them off and come into my office."

* * *

Blaine returned to work on Tuesday. He had spent Monday preparing for Kurt's return. He cleaned out his closet for the coming onslaught of Kurt's extensive wardrobe. As he looked around the loft, he wondered if it was time to move. He'd been there four years. Maybe he should look for a bigger place. A place with more closet space and a bathroom with a bathtub. He really needed to have a bathtub for Kurt to soak in after chair sex. A bigger kitchen would be nice too. Blaine lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. No, he would wait. They still had the wedding to pay for. Now that Kurt was coming home, Blaine wanted to move the wedding up. He wanted to get married as soon as possible. It was time to lock everything down. Kurt would be possessed, owned and married to him. No more separations. He wanted to feel strong and powerful again. He was tired of feeling weak. And, he was tired of being alone.

His phone rang. Jace.

"Hey."

"Hey, what are you doing for your birthday on Friday?"

His birthday. Blaine had forgotten about his birthday. He would be 22.

"No plans."

"Awesome. Plan to spend the night with me on Friday."

"What?"

"Don't worry. It's all perfectly innocent. We can have dinner and drinks here and then go that new club downtown. I think it's called, Hot. We'll meet some of the crew there and celebrate your birthday."

"So, why should I plan on spending the night?"

"I thought you might want to celebrate by getting drunk."

"I rarely get drunk."

"Birthday seems like a perfect excuse."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"Look Blaine. I saw you and Kurt. It's obvious you're crazy about him. You love him. I get it. You are not available for...anything. I'm not going to try anything."

"Jace...what exactly did you want to happen between us? I mean, we're both masters. Exactly who was going to fuck who?"

Jace was quiet for a minute. "I was going to let you fuck me. I'd love to have you fuck me, Blaine. I always guessed you would be amazing in bed and seeing you with Kurt, confirmed it. I was willing to let you fuck me."

Blaine almost dropped the phone. He was ticked off with his body for reacting immediately to Jace's admission. He was hard as a rock.

Jace's voice was quiet. "If you didn't have Kurt...wouldn't you want to fuck me, Blaine? Wouldn't you want to climb on top of me and fuck me until I called you master?"

Jace was pushing every response button within Blaine.

Blaine was silent. Jace kept going.

"I would have let you, Blaine. I would have let you fuck me until I screamed. But, I know you love Kurt and it's not going to happen, so don't worry. Seeing you and Kurt together has made me decide to focus on finding a slave. I want what you have."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"So, are we on for Friday?"

"Yes. But, I'm not spending the night. I can just come home."

"Okay. I'll see you Friday."

* * *

Kurt sat across from a very sad looking Daveed. They were having dinner and Kurt had just told him he was leaving.

"I do not understand, Kurt. I thought you were here for a year."

"I was supposed to be, but I miss Blaine too much. And he misses me and he needs me. I'm going home. I belong at home. With him."

"No! You belong in Paris. You belong with the beautiful, fashionable people. You belong here." With me.

"Daveed, I'm not going to North Dakota. I'm going to New York City. We are quite beautiful and fashionable in New York City."

"No place is like Paris."

"That's true. I love Paris, but I love Blaine more."

They sat in silence. Finally, Daveed stood up and turned on his iPod. Music filled the room. He walked over to Kurt and held out his hand. "Dance with me."

Kurt took his hand and allowed him to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. Daveed always smelled so good. They swayed back and forth to the music.

"Let me make love to you, Kurt."

"No. I can't."

"Why not? I won't tell your New York lover."

"Blaine is my fiancee, not my lover."

Daveed sighed. "You need more lovers Kurt. You are too young to get married."

They swayed for awhile. Kurt relaxed in Daveed's arms, pretending he was Blaine. The song ended and Daveed pulled back. He looked into Kurt's eyes.

"You are leaving. Allow me to kiss you."

"Daveed, I..."

Daveed crashed his mouth into Kurt's. Kurt melted. Daveed's kiss was forceful, but full of sweet love and desire. Daveed deepened the kiss and Kurt allowed him. It felt so nice. He missed Blaine.

They stayed like that for awhile. Just kissing. Daveed ran his hands all over Kurt's body. Kurt allowed him. He felt like he owed him this goodbye. And, it felt so nice.

Daveed looked into Kurt's eyes, pleading. "Please Kurt. Let me love you. I am a wonderful lover. I promise you. You won't be disappointed. I will worship your body."

"I'm sorry, Daveed. I can't. I just can't."

Kurt pulled away and quickly left.

Yes, he needed to go home. Missing Blaine was going to get him into trouble.

* * *

Jessica tapped her foot, impatiently as she waited for Andrew to come out. She really didn't like him. She thought he was a smarmy, spoiled bastard who hated women. However, it wasn't his fault. His mother was a bitch.

The door finally opened and Andrew walked out. He was tall with brown hair and bright green eyes. He was very good-looking, but a rude, spoiled, jerk. He leered at Jessica.

"About time you got me out of there. I probably have lice."

"You are a lice, you little asshole. How about saying thank you?"

Andrew was indignant. "Why should I thank you? My father's money is your thank you."

Jessica stopped at the desk to sign a few papers and to have Andrew sign a few.

Once they were outside she turned to him.

"Alright. You are free to go. Try not to kill anyone else."

"Hey, I didn't kill that bitch!"

Jessica looked at him with disgust. Would Mike fire her if she ground his balls into the pavement with her 4 inch heels?

"Fine. Whatever. Goodbye."

"Wait!"

Jessica sighed. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have a drink sometime?"

Was he serious?

"No. Never." Jessica turned and stepped into the firm's Lincoln Town car.

Andrew watched it pull away. Stupid bitch. He was done with women. Women were too much trouble. Maybe he would try guys. Maybe he would try being bi for a while. Wouldn't daddy love that.

At that moment, his family's Bentley pulled up to the curb. Clarissa jumped out.

"Oh, Drew! My baby!"

Andrew shrank at the sound of her voice. He wanted to disappear. Maybe jail wasn't so bad.

"How are you, sweetie? Oh, momma was so worried about you!"

Sure.

"Let's get you home."

Great.

As the car rolled along, Clarissa chatted nonstop. "You look too skinny. That fucking law firm. You would think they could have gotten you out of there sooner. Lawyers are such bastards."

"Did you bring my phone?"

Clarissa handed him his iPhone.

He scrolled through all the congratulations texts until he arrived on one from his buddy, David.

_D - Back in town Friday. Let's celebrate your release. Heard club Hot is opening. Wanna go?_

_A - Sure. Sounds good._


	15. Chapter 15

_**This chapter contains the rape. Nothing overly graphic.** _

_So give it up, and don't pretend  
And spread your arms and legs across the bed  
And when you shake, you won't regret  
The things I whisper in your ear_  
-Kiwi by Maroon 5-

* * *

When Blaine walked into his office on Wednesday there was an envelope waiting for him. He was immediately curious. He never received mail. He sat down and tore it open. Inside was a check for $75,000. And a note.

_Mr. Anderson:_

_Thank you for consulting on our son's case. We understand you played a crucial role in winning his freedom. Please accept the enclosed as a token of our gratitude._

_Andrew & Clarissa Montiel Jr._

Blaine sat back and looked at the check.

$75,000.

A token of gratitude.

Gratitude or hush money?

Blaine stared at the check. So, apparently the going rate for helping a murderer go free, was $75,000. Blaine thought about it for a few minutes, and decided to relax and be happy. After all, this was why he wanted to go into law. Major paydays. He decided he would put $25,000 into the wedding savings, $25,000 into Kurt's account and invest the other $25,000. Thanks to Jace, Blaine had met Kent Williams. Kent was the quietest, shyest, gay man Blaine had ever met, but he was a financial genius. Blaine had moved most of his money into funds run by Kent, and so far, Blaine had been very pleased with the results. It was also nice to deal with another gay man. Kent hadn't batted an eye when Blaine changed all of his accounts, to list Kurt Elizabeth Hummel as the primary beneficiary with his mother listed second. He also asked Kent to research life insurance policies for him. Blaine had decided that if something happened to him, he would want Kurt to live out the rest of his life. He wasn't going to be selfish like his grandfather. If he died first, he wanted Kurt to live and be well taken care of. He told Kent to find him an affordable one million dollar life insurance policy.

"One million dollars? That's awfully high, Blaine."

"I don't want Kurt to have to worry about anything."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be 22 in a few weeks."

"Are you ill?"

"No."

Kent didn't ask anymore questions. He told Blaine he would do some research and make some suggestions.

Blaine tucked the check into his wallet. He would deposit it after lunch with Professor Murray.

* * *

Professor Murray sat at a lovely table at the Four Seasons, happily sipping an iced tea. He had been delighted to hear from Blaine and to be invited to lunch, courtesy of his former student. He'd only spoken to Mike Huntel once since Blaine started his internship, and Mike had been very pleased with Blaine's performance. The professor was very pleased with his brownstone. He couldn't wait for it to belong to him, permanently. Only three more years to go.

He watched Blaine walk across the restaurant. Such an outstanding young man. Smart, attractive...valuable.

"Hi Professor M. How have you been?"

"Wonderful, Blaine. Simply wonderful. It is so good to see you."

The two chatted amicably until the professor brought up Huntel, Wellington and VanSant.

"So Blaine, how are things at HWV?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have contacts at other firms?"

The color drained from the professor's face.

"Uh...well...possibly. Why?"

"I don't want to put all my eggs in one basket. I know I have time, but I'd like to start looking into some other firms. Maybe arrange for an internship somewhere else next summer."

The professor was sure his delicious salmon lunch, was about to come back up.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I'm not sure HWV is the best place for me."

"Nonsense. Of course its the best place for you! Its the best firm in the city. Hell, in the entire northeast."

"Maybe. I'd just like to look around a bit. Can you put me in touch with some people?"

Professor Murray closed his eyes and tried to calm his churning stomach. He was definitely going to be sick.

"Professor? Professor, are you okay?"

Blaine helped Professor Murray out of the restaurant and into a cab. Once the cab was around the corner, the professor pulled out his cell phone.

"Mike. It's Walter. We need to talk about Blaine."

* * *

Thursday morning, Blaine walked into his office to find Mike sitting there with Jack Taylor, the lead attorney for the corporate division.

"Good morning, Blaine. I think you've met Jack."

Jack smiled broadly. "Yes, good to see you again, Blaine."

Blaine was informed that for the rest of the summer, he would only be working for Jack. Blaine was thrilled. This was great. This was the type of experience he wanted. Plus, Jack was one of the attorneys who liked him.

Once Jack left, Mike remained seated.

"Blaine, when will your...boyfriend be back in town?"

"Two weeks. He's coming home for good in two weeks."

"Well, that's perfect. I'd like the two of you to join Samantha and I for dinner one evening."

Blaine was surprised. "Sure." Cool. He would love to see Mike's place.

"Great. You let me know when he is back and settled, and we will arrange a date."

Mike walked down the hall to his office and sat down. Okay. Things should be fine now. Blaine could spend the rest of the summer working in corporate, the Montiels had given him a hell of a bonus for helping Andrew, and in a few weeks, he would level with Blaine about what he wanted. It would be good to have the boyfriend there. He would have to get the boyfriend's buy-in, for this to work. Hopefully the boyfriend won't have any objections to Blaine sleeping with Samantha. It would just be a means to an end. Nothing more. Hope he isn't the jealous type.

* * *

Friday evening Blaine took a shower and stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. His skin was still darker than before Kurt's visit, but it was fading. And, he felt weak again. Not a good birthday present. One more week. Kurt would be home for good in one more week, and everything would be fine. Blaine planned to fuck the hell out of Kurt. Daily. He was going to fuck him until he physically couldn't take anymore. Blaine was tired of looking pale and feeling weak. It pissed him off that Jace looked so healthy all the time, and he didn't even have a slave. How was that fair?

His cell phone rang. Jace.

"Hey."

"Hey. I was just calling to see if you changed your mind about dinner."

"No. I'm fine. I'll just meet you at the club around 10:00 pm."

Blaine had decided to play it safe and not go to Jace's for dinner. Instead of Kurt's visit leaving him fulfilled and sexually calm, it had left him desperate and on edge. It was as if he'd had just enough to get him hooked and wanting more. Until Kurt was home for good, Blaine needed to be careful.

* * *

Jace arrived at Club Hot, a little after 10:00 pm. He was about to get in line, when he spotted a slender guy wearing a pair of gold Manolo Blahnik heels with matching gold metallic shorts and a gold crop top. Around his neck was a gold choker that at first glance, looked like a necklace but was actually a collar. He was standing next to the huge bouncer at the door. Blaine walked over.

"Lake?"

"Oh, Blaine!" Lake threw himself at Blaine and gave him a big hug. He stepped back and looked Blaine up and down.

"Could you be any more perfect? Damn Blaine. You never fail to impress."

Blaine noticed the big guy watching Lake closely. He was holding a leash which Blaine realized was attached to Lake's collar. What the hell?

"Lake...what are you doing here? Why are you on a leash?"

Lake's eyes turned lustful. He looked back at the big guy and smiled. 

"I'm a sex slave for a week. The big guy over there is Desmond. He's very good with his hands. In so many ways. He painted my apartment, fixed everything that needed fixing, installed cabinets for me and did all those pesky things, straight guys are really good at. In exchange for his services, I agreed to be his sex slave for a week. Complete with leash and collar. And, let me tell you Blaine, this has been the most fantastic week of my life. Desmond is huge...in all areas. The man owns every sexual torture device known to man. Why the other night, he put me in a..."

"Lake! Stop talking. Haven't you ever heard of TMI? Too much information?" Lake looked completely confused.

"When is a lack of information ever a good thing?"

Blaine sighed. Lake was truly one of a kind. Blaine was about to ask if Lake could get him in when Lake moaned and his eyes glazed over.

"Holy cock. Who is that?"

Blaine turned around to see Jace walking towards them.

Jace had on black jeans with a green shirt that brought out his eyes. They looked brighter than usual. He was also quite dark. Blaine guessed he'd been screwing Alex again. Between the black hair, the bright green eyes and his skin, Jace looked stunningly handsome. Blaine felt himself harden. Shit.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hi."

Lake stared at him. His eyes fluttered closed, then open. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. If only Lake knew he was in the presence of a real master.

"Lake, this is my friend Jace. Jace, this is Lake."

"Hello Jace. It is beyond a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi."

"Lake, can your...master get us in the club?"

"Sure." Lake was staring at Jace, hungrily. Jace stared back, intrigued by the collar. Once he had his own slave, he totally planned on making him wear a collar. At least every once in awhile. Just as a way of remembering his place.

"We aren't ready to go in yet. We're waiting on one more person."

Blaine's words pulled Jace out of his daydream of putting a collar on his future slave.

"Wait. What? Who are we waiting on?"

"Just a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"My friend Sam."

"I didn't know you were inviting someone?"

Blaine shrugged. "My birthday, my guest list." Blaine turned so Jace wouldn't see the smirk on his face. He could tell Jace was a little ticked...and jealous.

They waited for another 10 minutes until Samantha Huntel arrived, wearing a super short red dress with red, five inch heels. Her blond hair was smooth and combed straight down her back. Her makeup was flawless. Every straight guy turned to stare at her while the gay guys commented on her outfit. She looked beautiful.

"Hi Baby Blaine!"

"Evening Samantha. You look hot as hell."

"Why thank you. Too bad you don't play on my team. All this could be yours. Still could be if you want it..." Blaine laughed.

"Samantha, this is Jace. Jace, Samantha."

Jace relaxed as he realized, this was the Sam they were waiting for. "Nice to meet you, Samantha."

"Wow. Can I just say that, next to Blaine, you are the best looking man I've ever seen."

Jace laughed. "I guess being number two isn't bad. Thank you."

Samantha looked at him closely and frowned. "Let me guess? You're gay, too?" Jace nodded. "Dammit. Why are all the most gorgeous men, gay?"

Lake led the three of them into the club, past the grumblings of those still standing in line. Once inside, they found the rest of their crew. Jace had called everyone in their circle, and most were there. They all liked Blaine, plus the grand-opening of a new club was always fun.

Blaine had no intentions of getting drunk, but it was going to be hard. Everyone wanted to buy him a drink for his birthday. After his third glass of wine, he started giving his drinks to Samantha who happily accepted every single one, and was soon very buzzed and on the way to drunk as hell.

Blaine was having a great time. He had a nice buzz going and was thoroughly enjoying himself, as he and Samantha danced sexily on the dance floor. Samantha ran her hands all over Blaine's body. He didn't mind. It did absolutely nothing for him, but it helped keep guys from hitting on her. It also kept him away from Jace.

After dancing for a while, they sat down at a table to rest. Samantha laid her head on Blaine's shoulder and her hand on his thigh, her fingers dangerously close to his dick. Blaine shot her a sideways glance, but decided not to say anything.

"Well, hello Sammi." Both Blaine and Samantha looked up.

Andrew Montiel.

Samantha sneered at him. "Hello Andy. I see you're back, roaming the streets."

Blaine stared at him. He was a bit shocked to see him in person.

"Yes I am. Thanks to my father."

"And mine. I told him to let you rot, but he didn't listen. I guess he couldn't resist your daddy's money."

Andrew frowned at her. "I didn't kill anyone."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Sure you didn't."

Andrew looked at Blaine. "Is this your man of the moment?"

"This is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, meet Andrew Montiel."

"Hello."

"Hi."

Andrew and Blaine stared at each other.

"Sammi and I go way back. You'd better treat her well."

"Or else what, Andrew? You'll kill him like you killed Stephanie?"

Andrew glared at her as he turned red. "Why are you such a bitch? I didn't kill anybody."

"Liar. Daddy may have gotten you off, but everyone knows you killed that poor girl. You've always been an asshole. Even when we were little, you were the class jerk."

Andrew leaned down, very close to Samantha and spoke quietly. "Why don't you shut up before you end up like Stephanie?"

Andrew started gasping. His hands flew to his throat and he stumbled backwards. His face turned red as he struggled for air. Samantha watched him and then slowly turned to look at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were black and concentrated on Andrew. Samantha looked back at Andrew and smiled.

So.

Daddy hadn't been making it up.

Samantha scooted closer to Blaine and gave Andrew a bored look. He had fallen to his knees and was starting to turn blue. Finally, a girl dancing nearby noticed him and ran over. Blaine released him and he fell to the ground, coughing and gasping. The girl and a few others helped him to his feet and out of the club to get some air.

Blaine and Samantha sat in silence until Samantha turned to Blaine.

"Sleep with me."

"What?"

"Sleep with me. I want you to sleep with me and get me pregnant."

Blaine looked at her in shock. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Please Blaine? Have a baby with me. I'd love to carry your child. Think of how beautiful our baby would be. You are outrageously good-looking and let's face it, I'm beautiful. Our child would be the best-looking person on the planet. Get me pregnant, Blaine. Sleep with me."

"Samantha...I...Samantha, I'm gay. You know that."

"All the more reason to sleep with me. You and your boyfriend can't have a baby. Let me have it for you."

Blaine looked at her in confusion. She had to be drunk.

"Samantha, you're drunk and confused. I should get you home."

Samantha leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I know Blaine. I know all about you. Daddy told me. I'm not crazy or drunk. I want to have your baby, Blaine. I'm serious. If it helps...I'm still a virgin. I really am. I know everyone thinks I sleep around, but I don't. I haven't. I want someone special, and you are as special as they come. Just think about it. I'll give you my virginity and a baby."

Blaine looked at her. Shit. This was getting out of control. He couldn't have the world knowing about his power.

"Come on Samantha. Let's get out of here."

Blaine pulled Samantha to her feet and went to find Jace.

"I'm going to take Samantha home." Jace looked disappointed.

"It's only a little after 1:00 am. I thought we could go get something to eat."

"Sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Jace watched Blaine walk away.

Shit.

It would have to go down tomorrow. Jace couldn't wait anymore. He had already wasted enough time.

* * *

Blaine hailed a cab and rode in silence with Samantha. By the time they pulled up in front of her building, he had made his decision. He didn't want to take any chances until he knew exactly what Mike knew and what he was after. He would have to erase Samantha's memory.

He told the cab to wait for him as he walked her to the door. Halfway there, he stopped and took her hands. He stared into her eyes. She stared back. Trapped.

"Samantha, you did not see me choke Andrew Montiel tonight." Samantha nodded.

"Samantha, you did not ask me to sleep with you. You did not ask to have a baby with me." Samantha nodded.

Blaine waited a moment.

"Samantha, did you see me do anything...strange this evening?"

"No."

"What did I do this evening?"

"Drink and dance and talk to people."

"Did we talk Samantha?"

"Yes."

"What did we talk about?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Okay."

Blaine kissed her on the cheek and walked her the rest of the way to her door.

"Goodnight Samantha."

"Goodnight Blaine."

* * *

Saturday morning, Blaine sat in bed, thinking. Kurt would be home on Friday. Blaine decided it was time to press the reset button on their relationship. The past four years had been difficult, and the past two months had been hell. He couldn't have drama while he was in law school. He needed to concentrate on his studies. Blaine decided Kurt would not be allowed to work for his entire first year of law school. He knew Kurt would protest, but Blaine didn't care. He wasn't going to discuss it with him. It would be a command Kurt had to follow. If necessary, Blaine would use his master control over Kurt. He had allowed Kurt to get away with murder. No, actually, he had allowed asshole Andrew to get away with murder. But, that was okay. Blaine would take care of him later. He would make sure Stephanie received justice.

That brought Blaine to his other problem. He needed to find out what Mike really wanted. How did he know what Blaine was capable of? Kurt had been right all along. The internship, the office. Yes, Mike wanted him at HWV, but for what? Why would he tell Samantha about his powers? That didn't make sense. Surely, a guy like Mike would understand the importance of making sure no one knew about Blaine. Why would he tell his daughter? Samantha was another problem. A baby? Blaine had never thought about having children. He had no idea if Kurt wanted children. They'd never discussed it. Hopefully, Samantha's request was a by-product of the liquor.

Blaine sighed. Why was his life always so fucking complicated? All he wanted was to practice law and be with Kurt. It sounded so simple. His phone rang. Oh, his other problem, Jace.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Happy birthday. I don't think I ever got a chance to tell you that last night. Your girlfriend was all over you."

"Samantha likes to use me for protection." And, she protects me from you.

"So, what are your plans for today?"

"Nothing really."

"How about I take you to breakfast for your birthday and then kick your ass on the tennis court?"

Blaine was incapable of turning down a tennis challenge.

"Game on."

They went to breakfast and then to the tennis club near Jace's building. As usual, their play was ferocious and powerful. They destroyed two tennis balls before reaching the brink of exhaustion.

"Let's go take a swim in the pool and relax in the hot tub at my place. It's on the top floor of the building. Amazing view."

"I don't have swim trunks with me."

"You can borrow a pair of mine."

The tennis club was only a two block walk from Jace's building. Blaine changed quickly in a small guest room off of the living room. He left his clothes on the bed.

The water felt great on his sore muscles. Jace sat in a chaise lounge and watched Blaine move gracefully through the water.

He would miss watching Blaine. It was a shame to destroy someone so magnificent.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"I'll order pizza."

They sat by the pool, eating pizza, drinking sodas and relaxing. Blaine felt good. Tired, but good. Maybe he would help Jace find a slave. If Jace enslaved someone he and Kurt liked, Kurt would have a friend. That would be great. Blaine knew Kurt would love to know another slave. Someone to share his experience with.

They sat in silence until Blaine realized he was falling asleep.

"I'd better get going."

"Okay."

They went back down to Jace's condo. Blaine went into the guest room. He looked around. Where were his clothes? He was sure he had left them on the bed. He checked the bathroom. Nothing. He went out to the living room.

"Hey, have you seen my..."

Holy shit.

Jace was standing there, naked. His eyes were black and burning with fire.

"Jace...what are you doing?"

Jace walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't you want me?"

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it. Shit. Yes he wanted him, but he wasn't going to do this. He only had to make it six more days.

"Jace, I can't do this. I have a fiancee. I love Kurt. I can't cheat on him."

"Yes, you can. You can do whatever you want."

"No. I don't want to cheat on Kurt."

Jace stared into Blaine's eyes. All in one movement, he leaned over and softly kissed Blaine's mouth as he slid one arm around his waist, pulling him towards him, and quickly slid one hand into Blaine's shorts. Blaine tried to move back, but Jace wrapped his hand around Blaine's dick and started stroking. Blaine let out a loud, low moan. Jace deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing gently until Blaine's lips slowly parted. Blaine's mind was screaming no, while his body responded to Jace's touch with a desire for more. Jace started whispering.

"Please Blaine? Don't you want to know what it would feel like to fuck another master? To have a master submit to you. You're so dark and powerful. Don't you want to take me, Blaine? Take me and fuck me like the master you are?"

Jace's words went straight to Blaine's cock and his ego. The darkness inside him was swirling around. Waiting.

Jace's darkness was in a frenzy. _Let's break him. Now._ Jace willed it to be quiet. Patience. Blaine was weak, but his power was inherently strong. Jace had to be careful.

He would only get one shot at this.

* * *

Kurt's eyes flew open. He sat straight up and looked around the room in a panic. He rubbed his eyes. What had he been dreaming? A strong jolt of electricity hit his chest and rippled through his body. Kurt gasped.

* * *

Jace started to slowly pull at Blaine's shorts, working them down as best he could with one hand, as he continued to stroke his cock. Blaine was kissing him harder, with more urgency. Jace allowed him to dominate. He had to suck him in.

* * *

The electricity running through Kurt felt stronger. Hotter. He stumbled out of bed and over to the window. He felt so hot. He closed his eyes and stood in front of the open window. The air barely registered against his skin. Why was he so hot?

* * *

Blaine felt Jace pulling at his shorts. He stopped kissing him and tried to pull away.

"Jace...stop. I can't do this. Yes, I admit it. I want you, but I can't. Kurt will be home next weekend. I can't do this to him."

Jace increased the speed of his stroking. He kissed Blaine's neck. "Please fuck me, Blaine. Fuck me hard. Imagine how strong you will become from fucking a master? I'll submit to you Blaine." Blaine closed his eyes. Jace's hand...his words...

This shit felt good. So good...

* * *

Kurt gasped and clutched his chest as a jolt of electricity punched him. He fell to the floor. He lay there, breathing hard, trying to call out, but he couldn't speak.

* * *

Jace fell to his knees and yanked Blaine's shorts down with one hand while continuing to stroke him with the other. Jace's darkness was so excited, it almost knocked Jace over. We're almost there.

* * *

Kurt was rolling on the floor, his hands clutching his chest as the jolts of electricity kept punching him. He finally managed a scream. A few seconds later, Etienne ran into his room.

"Oh my God, Kurt! Kurt!" He knelt beside him and felt his forehead. "You're burning up! Kurt! What's wrong?"

Kurt struggled to speak.

"Blaine...trap..."

* * *

Blaine was losing himself in the feeling of Jace's hand on his cock and the thought of fucking a master.

The feeling stopped.

Blaine looked down at Jace.

Jace gave him a sexy smile.

Blaine shook his head. "I can't do this, Jace. I can't."

Jace kept smiling. "Oh, Blaine. You are so handsome, yet so fucking stupid."

"What?"

* * *

"Kurt, I'm going to call an ambulance. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get help."

"Blaine...don't...trap...It's a trap!"

* * *

Jace pushed Blaine hard, sending him tumbling over on to his back. Jace was on him in seconds. He pressed the full weight of his body down on Blaine, pinning his hands on either side of his head. He unleashed a painful current of electricity through his hands and into Blaine's body. Blaine screamed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I really like you. Hell, I practically love you. I honestly do. But I'm tired of waiting and wanting and searching. I'm willing to make you a deal. Just give him to me and I won't take it from you."

Blaine was struggling to free himself. The pain was horrible. And Blaine was weak. His darkness was swirling around, disoriented from the electrical shock. It struggled to ground itself.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Get off of me!"

"Just give him to me, Blaine! Just give him to me!"

"What? What do you want?"

"Kurt. Give me Kurt."

"What? Are you fucking crazy!"

Jace stopped the electricity, but continued to hold Blaine down.

"I'm willing to make you a deal. Give me Kurt and I won't take your darkness. I want it. I need it. I want to be stronger. Your darkness is stronger than mine. It's fucking incredible and you don't deserve it. You don't know how to take care of it. Sending your slave away? What the fuck is that? But, if you give me Kurt, I'll let you keep your darkness. I want Kurt more."

"No! Never! Kurt is mine!"

"I figured you would say that. I'm sorry to do this to you, but it's the only way for me to steal your darkness. I only have to enter you. I won't...move or anything."

Blaine's mind was racing. Could he really steal his darkness? That had to be impossible. How could he steal it?

Wait...

No...

No way...

No fucking way.

Blaine started struggling harder. Jace locked his legs around Blaine's, forcing Blaine's legs apart.

"No! No! Get off of me!"

"Then just give him to me! Give him to me!"

"No! Get off of me!"

Jace tightened his grip on Blaine's hands and legs.

"If you won't give him to me, then I'm taking him and your darkness!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Jace unleashed the electricity...

And slammed into him.

* * *

Kurt screamed. His scream was so horrifying and full of agony, it left Etienne and the paramedics frozen in fear.

One of the paramedics tried to get near Kurt, telling him in French that they wouldn't hurt him. Kurt scrambled away from him to the corner of the room, pressing himself against the wall.

"Blaine! Fight Blaine! Fight! No! No! Don't let him have me! Fight Blaine!"

* * *

Blaine was screaming and thrashing, trying to break free. Jace pushed forward, settling himself completely inside of Blaine. He waited until he saw the shock take affect. Blaine froze. Paralyzed. Jace released Blaine's hands, and pressed his hands against Blaine's chest. Blaine screamed as he felt Jace's darkness attacking him, pulling at his darkness. Blaine could feel his darkness racing through his body, trying to resist the pull, but it was weak and confused. It recognized Jace's darkness from their playing together. It took a moment for it to realize it was being attacked. This was not Jace's usual darkness. Gone was the sexy, smooth current. Now it was sinister, mean and strong. Very strong. Jace had spent the last three days, fucking Alex. He had locked him in his bedroom, tied him to his bed and fucked him mercilessly in preparation for his attack. Jace's darkness was ready to fight. Plus, it loved the idea of growing stronger. It wanted Blaine's darkness.

Jace held Blaine down, pressing against his chest with all his strength. He wanted Blaine's darkness so bad.

And, once he had Blaine's darkness...he could have Kurt.

* * *

"Please Blaine! Fight! Fight! Don't let him have me!"

Kurt was hysterical and out of his mind. He was screaming and clawing at the wall, as the hot electricity of Jace's pull flowed through his system along with the pain of the tug-of-war between the Blaine and Jace's darkness.

"Fight Blaine! Fight! Please Blaine! Please don't let him have me!"

* * *

Blaine's darkness was putting up a strong fight but...

It wasn't enough.

It was too weak.

Blaine screamed as Jace's darkness flooded into him, cruelly burning him on purpose as it attacked his darkness, pulling it into Jace. Blaine's darkness kept fighting, thrashing through Blaine, trying to stay with its master. But, it just couldn't hold on.

Blaine's body shook violently as he let out a blood curdling scream.

Kurt released one last agonizing wail.

Jace screamed as all the darkness flooded into him, invading his veins like fire. He fell backwards off of Blaine, screaming and rolling on the floor. And then...

Silence.


	16. Chapter 16

_Six foot tall, came without a warning_

_So, I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here_

_I don't feel so bad_  
-Wake Up Call by Maroon 5-

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes.

That smell.

The smell made him travel back in time. He was 8 years old, visiting his mother in the hospital. She was smiling at him. Smiling through her pain. Kurt told her he was going to bring her some pretty roses. Roses that smelled good and would cover up the smell in her room. That hospital smell.

America or Europe. All hospitals smell the same.

Why was he in the hospital?

He closed his eyes. He felt an aching pull in his chest, laced with a soft electrical current.

He needed to go to New York. Now.

Kurt sat up quickly and turned to climb out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa Kurt. What are you doing?" Etienne gently placed his hand on Kurt's arm. Kurt hadn't noticed him sitting there.

"I have to go. I have to go to New York."

"Kurt...you can't leave. You need to rest. You had some type of seizure, or psychotic break or something. You need to stay here and rest until the doctors figure out what happened."

Kurt shook his head. "I need to go to New York."

"No Kurt. You need to rest. Now sit back and relax. You aren't going anywhere. Do you want to call your dad? I was going to, but I thought I would wait until you woke up."

Kurt shook his head vigorously. Good God, please don't call his dad.

Kurt closed his eyes to think. He had to get out of there. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he knew he had to go to New York. If he had his wallet, he could go straight to the airport, buy a plane ticket and leave. Wait. He needed his passport. Shit. That was at his flat. Okay. He could stop at the flat, get his passport and go to the airport.

He opened his eyes. What was this guy's name again? Oh, Etienne.

"Etienne, I know you don't understand, but I have to go. I have to get to New York."

"No, you don't. You are staying here, Kurt. Don't worry. I left Blaine a message. I've been calling him every 30 minutes, but he never answers."

Kurt looked at him.

Who?

* * *

Jace was lying on his back, his nails clawing the floor. He'd been lying there, suffering for four hours. He screamed as another round of fire and heat raced through his body. He rolled on to his stomach and pressed his cheek to the floor. Oh, the pain. The intense heat and pain. How long would it last? He thought Blaine's darkness would have given up by now. But, it was still fighting. Despite being in Jace's body, it was running from his darkness, refusing to be dissolved. All the darkness crashing through Jace, was torturing him. He knew it would eventually settle. He just had to wait it out. He had to wait for Kurt. Once Kurt arrived, Blaine's darkness would accept it's fate. It would melt into Jace's darkness and they would be one.

Jace looked over at Blaine. He was barely alive. Jace needed to lock him up. It would take a long time for him to die. Jace was sure he didn't pose a threat, but he didn't want to take any chances. He struggled to his feet and stumbled over to Blaine's body, almost falling on top of him. He dragged him across the floor. He had planned to lock him in the storage unit in the basement of the building, but he was in too much pain to leave the apartment. Instead, he put him in the guest bedroom off of the living room. It was the closest room Jace could lock with a key. Hopefully he would die within a day or so. Then Kurt could help him get rid of the body.

He locked the door and fell to the floor, screaming in agony as all the darkness in his body, burned.

He just had to wait it out.

And not die.

* * *

"Oh, Kurt my darling!"

Daveed rushed towards the hospital bed, wrapping his arms around Kurt, sobbing.

Kurt's body tensed. He closed his eyes. No. He wasn't the one. The pulling in his chest continued, growing stronger. New York. Kurt had to get to New York.

"Etienne told me what happened. You have been working too hard." And not getting enough sex.

"When the doctors say it is okay, you will come home with me. I will take care of you. Better yet, I have a friend with a lovely cottage on the countryside. We will go there and you can relax and recover." And have sex with me.

Kurt didn't say anything. He needed to escape.

"Etienne, why don't you go home? You look like hell. I'll keep Kurt company."

Etienne was tired. He'd been up all night. He looked at Daveed sternly. "Do not let him leave. He is to stay here and rest."

"Of course. Do not worry. I won't let him out of my sight."

Etienne patted Kurt's arm. "You rest. I will be back later."

Kurt nodded.

After Etienne left, Kurt started watching the clock. Did they live far from the hospital? He needed to give Etienne time to go home and fall asleep.

After one hour, he turned to Daveed. Daveed had been chatting away and watching TV. Kurt hadn't heard a word he said.

"Could you go downstairs to the cafeteria and get me something to eat?"

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Um...soup. Soup and bread and salad."

Once he was gone, Kurt shot out of bed, grabbed the bag of clothes Etienne had brought, and quickly dressed. His wallet was in the bag. He slipped out of his room, past the busy nurses station and walked out of the hospital.

* * *

When the taxi pulled up in front of his building, he told the driver to wait. Kurt quietly entered the apartment. He figured out which room was his and looked around. Why were there so many boxes? The passport was on the dresser next to a plane ticket to New York. Kurt picked it up and stared at it. It wasn't for today, but maybe he could use it. Something told him to look in the closet. He opened the door and rummaged around on the closet floor. He found a box with a credit card inside and a bunch of cash. He took everything and stood up to leave. The pull in his chest had grown stronger, once he'd left the hospital. He had to get to New York.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

Etienne was standing in the doorway of his room.

"I have to go. I have to go to New York."

"You can't leave! You just had a huge...seizure or something! You need to rest and let the doctors figure out what happened to you. You can't get on a plane! What if it happens again?"

"It won't. Trust me. It won't. I just have to get to New York."

"Why is it so important for you to go home today? You will be going home in less than a week."

"I can't explain it. Please move. I have to go."

Etienne planted his feet firmly and put his hands on his hips.

"No. I'm sorry Kurt. I can't let you go. If something happened to you, I would never forgive myself."

"Move out of my way."

"No."

Kurt felt the pull in his chest getting stronger. He knew Etienne meant well, but he had to go. He looked at him. His hands suddenly grew hot. Oh. Of course. Okay. He looked at Etienne and felt bad for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry."

Kurt ran forward, hands out stretched and pushed against Etienne's chest. Etienne went flying backwards out of the room and across the living room, slamming into the wall. Kurt ran out of the apartment and jumped into the taxi.

"Charles de Gaulle airport, sil vous plait."

* * *

Jace was sprawled on the couch, trying to slow his breathing. He was in hell. Oh, the pain, the pain, the pain. Where the hell was Kurt? How long would it take him to get there? He should have caught a plane by now. It had already been almost 8 hours. How long was a flight from Paris? Six hours? Seven? Jace groaned. He was determined to survive. He just had to wait. Once Kurt arrived, he would enslave him and Blaine's darkness would settle and allow itself to be dissolved into Jace's darkness. Then Jace would be his own super power. He would go to Virginia to visit his grandfather, and show him how powerful his gay grandson had become. Gay Jace would be more powerful than any straight male in their family had ever been.

And, he would have Kurt.

Jace was tired of searching for a slave. He thought he would find someone in college, but he never met the right person. Kurt was perfect. So incredibly perfect. Blaine had done an excellent job with Kurt. It was obvious he had trained him with patience and love. A patience Jace didn't have. Kurt was attractive, smart, well-trained and very, very fuckable. Jace would be happy with him. He would take good care of him and treat him well. And, he would never fuck up like Blaine. He would keep Kurt on a very short leash. A real one, if necessary.

When they first met, Jace had planned to offer to buy Kurt from Blaine, or better yet, to share him. But, he quickly realized how possessive Blaine was. That's why Jace could not figure out why Blaine allowed Kurt to go to Paris. It didn't make sense. Slaves don't leave their masters. In 50 years, Jace's grandmother Jessica, never spent one night apart from her husband. What was Blaine thinking?

As he got to know Blaine better, Jace almost changed his mind about enslaving Kurt. He liked Blaine. Actually, he had started falling in love with him. He would have loved to have Blaine as a slave, but that was impossible. Blaine's darkness was too strong. He would never submit to Jace. The only reason why Jace was able to steal Blaine's darkness, was because he was weak due to Kurt's absence. Otherwise, he wouldn't have stood a chance.

Now, he just had to survive until Kurt arrived.

He had to stay alive.

And hope that Blaine died quickly.

* * *

Kurt caught a break. He arrived at the airport, 40 minutes before the next flight to New York. Ticket exchanges were not allowed, but he argued and cried until the ticket agent worked it out. Once he was settled on the plane, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but he was warm and the pull in his chest had tightened. He was tired and scared. He wasn't completely sure why he needed to get to New York. He just knew he had to get there, and fast.

8 hours later, Kurt sat in a taxi in front of JFK airport in a state of panic and confusion.

"Where to?"

Kurt had no idea what to say. He looked at the cab driver.

"Um...I'm not sure."

"Then get out!" Honestly. Damn freaks...

At that moment, Kurt's cell phone beeped with a text message.

_400 East 67th Street – 22 Floor_

* * *

By the time the taxi pulled up in front of the building, Kurt's chest was throbbing in pain, he was breathing hard, and he was hot. He crammed a bunch of Euros into the cabdriver's hand and ran to the building, ignoring the yelling and cursing behind him.

The doorman barely looked at him. "Good evening." He didn't ask any questions.

Kurt ran towards the elevators. They opened automatically. When he stepped in, the button for the 22nd floor lit up.

When the elevator doors opened, Kurt automatically walked towards Jace's door. As the door opened for him, he hesitated. He still felt the pull, but he felt something else too. He sensed something. What was it?

He walked in slowly and stopped when he saw Jace. Jace's body sagged in weariness and relief. "Hello Kurt." Jace was sitting on the couch, covered in sweat, his black hair matted to his head. He only wore a pair of briefs. His eyes were black and smoldering from the hot battle taking place inside him. Even from where he was standing, Kurt could feel the heat rippling off his body.

"Come to me, Kurt."

Kurt felt his enslavement rise in his chest. He took a step forward and then stopped.

Something was wrong.

Kurt closed his eyes. Something was...missing.

"Kurt, come to me."

Kurt looked at him, but didn't move. Jace stood up, the pain soaring through him as the darkness continued its vicious fighting. He struggled to stay on his feet.

"Kurt, come here!"

Kurt's enslavement forced him to take another step forward, but then he stopped again.

No. Something was wrong. The pull on his enslavement was there, but something was missing. He looked around the room, his eyes landing on the door to the bedroom.

Kurt suddenly felt dizzy. His heart started racing. He looked at Jace in confusion. Was this his master? Kurt closed his eyes. Something wasn't right.

Jace stumbled towards Kurt, almost falling into him. He reached his hand towards Kurt's chest.

"Come to me, Kurt."

Just as Jace's fingertips grazed his chest, Kurt jumped back. Jace fell to the floor as Blaine's darkness crashed into his chest with renewed force. It could sense Kurt's presence.

Kurt looked at the bedroom door and back to Jace. Jace was rolling around on the floor, struggling for control of his body as the darkness crashed through him. Kurt felt drawn to him but...something about the bedroom door. He could sense someone. A faint feeling. A memory. He looked at Jace. No. Something was wrong. He could feel the pull of the darkness, but something was off. Something was missing. He looked at the bedroom door again and started walking towards it. Jace yelled at him, "No! Come here!" Kurt stopped and struggled to disobey. He ran to the room, frantically turning the doorknob and banging on the locked door. He stopped, closed his eyes, placed his palms flat against the door and pushed.

The door flew open.

Kurt ran in, stumbled over Blaine, and fell to the floor. He suddenly felt a rush of heat. He struggled to breathe as his complete enslavement rushed to the surface, searching desperately for a connection. Kurt scrambled over to Blaine and started shaking him.

"Wake up! Please wake up!"

Nothing.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard. A name popped into his head. Blaine. Slowly, memories started unfolding in Kurt's mind. Despite the pull from the one outside the door, this was Blaine. This was his true master.

This was the person that loved him.

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine please! Wake up!"

Nothing.

Kurt looked at him. He was very pale. His body looked limp and weak. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. He touched Blaine's face.

He was cold.

Jace roared from the other room. "Kurt! Come here now!" Jace was struggling to breathe and trying to reach the bedroom, but he couldn't stand up. He could barely crawl across the floor. Blaine's darkness was tired, but it knew Kurt was somewhere nearby. It was waiting for Kurt to come free it from Jace's body. It raced through Jace, burning him while still trying to avoid Jace's darkness.

Kurt looked at the door and back to Blaine. He scrambled across the floor, slammed the door closed and locked it.

He placed his hands on Blaine's chest, leaned down and kissed him. He kept kissing him and pressing against Blaine's chest as his hands grew hot and the heat passed into Blaine's body.

Blaine stirred, he opened his eyes slowly. Kurt stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.

"Blaine?"

Blaine blinked. His voice was barely a whisper. "Kurt?"

"Yes! Blaine! Oh, Blaine!" Blaine could barely keep his eyes open. Why did he feel so cold...and empty?

Kurt tried to help him sit up, but Blaine could barely raise his head. He was too weak. He struggled to focus. His head felt hazy and confused. And he was cold. Very cold.

He struggled to speak. His voice was so low, Kurt had to strain to hear him. "What's wrong with me?"

Kurt placed his palms on either side of Blaine's face and stared directly into his eyes. What was wrong with Blaine? His eyes were dull and lifeless. His skin was cold. Kurt closed his eyes and focused.

The darkness. Where was the darkness?

Kurt couldn't sense anything. But, he was sure it was here. He'd felt something when he walked into the apartment. He closed his eyes.

"Kurt! Come here!"

Jace.

Wait.

No...

Was that even possible?

"Blaine...did Jace take your darkness?"

Blaine blinked as his mind struggled to process Kurt's words. He closed his eyes and searched within himself.

Where was it?

He looked at Kurt, his eyes full of fear as realization set in.

"Kurt...the darkness..." Kurt nodded. It was all coming back to him.

"He took it from you! You have to get it back! Don't let him have it! Don't let him have me!" Blaine struggled to look into Kurt's eyes. No. He would never let anyone have Kurt. Kurt belonged to him. He loved Kurt.

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet and steadied him. Blaine tried to focus, but he couldn't think clearly. He was shivering from the cold and he felt very weak. He tried to take a step towards the door, and immediately started to fall. Kurt caught him and laid him down gently. Blaine's eyes were closed, his breathing was shallow and his skin felt a few degrees cooler than just one minute before.

Blaine was dying.

This realization slammed into Kurt's brain and filled him with panic and fear. He struggled to move Blaine to the bed. He put him under the covers for warmth. How much time did Blaine have? Kurt pressed his hand to his mouth to stop his sobs from escaping, as tears streamed down his face. He tried to calm down. He had to figure out what to do. He couldn't let Blaine die. He loved Blaine more than anything. He couldn't lose Blaine. If Blaine died...what would happen to him? He couldn't live without Blaine. He didn't want to live without Blaine.

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. It was colder than just a moment before. He looked at Blaine's skin. It was almost completely white and felt dry. Kurt screamed. "No! No! No!" He laid his head on Blaine's chest, as sobs racked his body. He couldn't let Blaine die. He had to do something. He closed his eyes and struggled to think.

Jace had somehow stolen Blaine's darkness. Blaine was dying because the darkness was gone. Apparently, he couldn't live without it. Jace had looked awful, as if he were in great pain. Did he have his darkness and Blaine's inside him? How could Kurt get Blaine's darkness back? Were they separate or one?

Kurt was sure Blaine's darkness would respond to him. It would allow him to control it because he was Blaine's slave. But how could he get it from Jace?

Kurt covered his face with his hands. He was so scared. He touched Blaine's hand. Colder. Kurt had to do something and fast.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. His palms grew hot and the heat flowed into Blaine's chest. He had to buy Blaine time. Kurt kept pressing until Blaine slowly opened his eyes.

"Blaine, help me. Tell me what to do. How do I get your darkness back? How did Jace steal it?"

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it. His eyes glazed over and closed. Kurt screamed. "No! No! Please Blaine! No!"

Blaine opened his eyes and then closed them again. He was barely breathing.

Kurt stopped pressing and stood up.

Enough.

He couldn't waste anymore time.

He pressed his hands to Blaine's chest for five minutes straight, while kissing him and whispering in his ear. "I love you Blaine. You are my master. Only you. I'm going to get it back. I promise. Just don't die. Don't leave me Blaine. I can't live without you. I love you."

Kurt took off his shirt and put it on Blaine. He wrapped his body in the sheets on the bed, and then looked in the closet for more blankets. He put every blanket he could find on top of him. He tucked the blankets all the way up to Blaine's chin, kissed him one last time and walked to the bedroom door.

He took a deep breath and stepped out into the living room.

Jace was leaning against the wall. His skin was a dark, chocolate brown and his eyes were almost red. His breathing was labored and he was obviously in excruciating pain. He looked at Kurt.

"Is he dead?"

Kurt's mind filled with hatred for Jace. The hatred fueled his determination.

"No. He's not going to die. You are going to give him his darkness back, so he can live."

Jace shook his head. "No. He can't have it back. It belongs to me now. And, so do you."

"It's killing you."

"No."

"Please..."

"Shut up! You are a slave! Stop talking!" Jace stumbled forward. "Come here!"

Kurt stepped back. He was sure the key to enslaving him completely, was for Jace to touch his chest. Or...was it to fuck him like Blaine had done? No, no, no, no. He wasn't going to let that happen. He eyed Jace fearfully, his mind racing. How was he going to get the darkness back and avoid being enslaved?

"Please Kurt. I've been waiting for you for hours. Hell, I've been waiting for you for years. I promise. I'll take good care of you. I'm rich. Far richer than Blaine's family. You will want for nothing. I promise. And, I won't abuse you. I will care for you, Kurt. I will. I'll be a good master."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I belong to Blaine."

Jace screamed. "Blaine is dead! His darkness is mine! You belong to me!"

Without meaning to, Kurt fell to his knees. His enslavement rose in his chest and crashed around, seeking its connection. Kurt struggled to fight being controlled. What the hell made him think he could do this?

Jace walked towards him. "Just come to me, Kurt. Everything will be fine. Just trust me, beautiful."

Beautiful.

Only one man called him beautiful.

Kurt jumped up from the floor and ran across the room.

"Stop running from me!"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what to do or how to do this. He was terrified.

Jace stumbled towards him. "Just surrender to me. You really don't have a choice. He's dying, Kurt. He's probably already dead. Just submit to me. I promise to take care of you."

Against his will, Kurt's body slowly sank to his knees. He closed his eyes.

Jace stood over him. He laced his fingers in Kurt's hair and gently pulled his head back. He looked down to focus on Kurt's eyes. But, Kurt's eyes remained closed.

"Open your eyes, Kurt."

Kurt opened his eyes and pushed Jace with all his strength. Jace went flying across the room and crashed into the wall, falling to the floor. Kurt jumped up, ran across the room and threw himself on top of Jace, pressing his body against his. Kurt screamed from the heat. Jace's body was on fire.

Jace hollered and tried to flip them over. Kurt struggled to remain on top. Blaine's darkness was weak, but on the run. It could sense Kurt's presence. It tried to ready itself to make the jump, but Jace's darkness kept attacking, determined to keep it inside Jace. Kurt was screaming at it. "Help me! Do something! Jump!" But it couldn't jump until it had a touch point. So, it kept running and racing through Jace, burning him and trying to avoid permanent capture.

Jace kept trying to flip them over. They were rolling around the room. Kurt knew, that once Jace was on top of him, it would be over. He struggled to avoid being pinned, but even in his weakened state, Jace was far stronger than Kurt. He kept rolling them until finally, he managed to pin Kurt with his body weight. He tried to grab Kurt's hands, but Kurt kept struggling. He slammed his palms, up against Jace's chest and pressed up with all his strength.

Jace screamed, "No!" and tried to pull back, but Kurt kept pushing, and they ended up doing a somersault with Kurt landing on top of Jace. Kurt screamed as Jace grabbed his wrists and tried to pull his hands off of his chest. Jace's touch burned his skin, but he refused to let go. He closed his eyes to avoid Jace's eyes and pressed harder. The darkness could feel Kurt's pull.

It was time to go home.

Kurt gasped and then screamed as he felt the darkness make the jump from Jace to him. It flowed into him like lava, rushing his system and flooding his mind. Jace's darkness tried to give chase. It didn't want to lose the other darkness. It wanted the additional power. It crashed against Jace's chest, angrily trying to break free.

Kurt rolled off of Jace and struggled to remain conscious. The darkness was racing through his body, burning him and causing him to feel dizzy and lightheaded. He screamed. "Stop! Stop! Stop running around!" The darkness slowed down, but did not stop moving. It wanted Blaine.

Jace was screaming. His darkness was angry. Jace was breathing hard, his eyes turning from black to red.

Kurt took one look at him, struggled to his feet, and ran to the bedroom. He was shocked to see Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed, struggling to stand up.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned and looked at Kurt and his eyes grew wide. Kurt's skin was dark, his eyes were bright and Blaine could feel heat rolling off of him. Kurt ran over to him.

"Come on! We have to go!"

He pulled Blaine up and helped him walk into the living room.

A loud roaring sound invaded the room, like waves crashing violently against the shore. The floor began to shake.

Kurt and Blaine fell and scrambled to the corner of the room. They wrapped their arms around each other and looked at Jace.

They watched in horror as Jace's eyes turned a deep, rich red. His skin turned black and a dark, orange sheen floated over his body. Horrible, soul-piercing screams filled the room as Jace's darkness broke free and turned on him. Waves of electrical current flowed through the air. It turned on Jace, attacking him with hot shocks of electric pain. It soared through the air and came towards Kurt and Blaine. Kurt screamed and shifted in front of Blaine, protecting him. The current realized this was not its target and turned back towards Jace. Over and over the electricity attacked him until the orange sheen turned into flames, searing and scorching Jace's body, drowning out his harrowing and agonizing screams. And then...

Silence.

The room was eerily silent and calm.

Jace's body lay on the floor, in perfect condition.

After a few minutes of sitting in still shock, Kurt slowly crawled over and looked at Jace's face. His skin was pale, his eyes open, but dull and expressionless.

He was dead.

Kurt crawled back to Blaine. Blaine was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall of windows. He was in a complete state of shock and exhaustion. The two sat there for awhile, stunned and unable to move. Finally, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"We need to get out of here."

Kurt stood up and almost fell as the darkness started thrashing again. Kurt yelled at it. "Stop it! You can't do that! I'm not Blaine! I'm not as strong. You have to be still so I can get us out of here!" The darkness seemed to understand. It calmed down.

Kurt searched frantically for Blaine's clothes. They couldn't leave them behind. He found Blaine's wallet, cell phone and keys on the dresser in Jace's room, but no clothes. He finally gave up. As much as he hated to, Kurt took one of Jace's shirts and slipped it on. He had no choice. No taxi would pick up a shirtless man.

Kurt helped Blaine to his feet, but Blaine couldn't walk. For the first time ever, Kurt scooped Blaine up in his arms. He was amazed at the strength the darkness gave him. Blaine passed out.

When they went to leave, the condo door did not automatically open.

Kurt decided leaving through the garage would be safer than through the front of the building. As they passed Jace's car, he glanced at it and then away, quickly.

He walked to the side of the building and hailed a taxi.

* * *

Kurt lay in bed on his stomach, head resting on his arms, watching Blaine sleep. The tears he had been unable to stop since leaving Jace's condo, continued to fall. He gently ran the back of his fingers across Blaine's cheek. His skin was warmer than before, but still very pale. Blaine looked weak, drained and...sick. As the word, sick, popped into Kurt's brain, a fresh wave of tears ran down his cheeks. He turned his head and buried it in his arms.

This was all his fault.

How could he have done this?

He was a horrible slave. Horrible.

Why had he left Blaine? He never, ever should have gone to Paris. This was all his fault. He had left Blaine alone, vulnerable and weak. How could Kurt have forgotten O's words to him.

" _Love him, Kurt and remember your place in his life. You are enslaved to him. Serve him well, but always remember that at the same time, you are not just a slave. He can't survive without you. That makes you quite powerful."_

He can't survive without you.

Kurt's selfishness had almost gotten Blaine killed and him enslaved to another.

He glanced at Blaine and then buried his face again.

Guilt. Sadness. Guilt. Sadness. Guilt.

He was consumed by guilt and sadness. He would never forgive himself for this.

Would Blaine forgive him?

Tears continued to pour down Kurt's face, as his body shook with sobs.

He turned and looked at his sleeping master. He scooted closer to him and laid his arm across him, pulling him close. He whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I'm so sorry."

Kurt cried while Blaine slept.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Don't expect Blaine to be grateful to Kurt. That's just not Blaine. Blaine has been mind-fucked and Kurt suffers the aftermath.

_You left me hanging from a thread we once swung from together  
I lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better  
Something's gotta change  
Things cannot stay the same_  
-Goodnight, Goodnight by Maroon 5-

* * *

Exhaustion.

From Sunday afternoon and well into Monday they slept, arms and legs wrapped around each other. The darkness remained in Kurt and slept as well. As long as Kurt was near Blaine, Blaine's body was warm and his breathing normal.

Kurt finally woke up around 3:30 pm. He scrolled through Blaine's phone and called the offices of Huntel, Wellington and VanSant. He told the receptionist that Blaine was ill and would be out the entire week. He was glad she didn't ask additional questions. She would let Mr. Huntel know and hoped Blaine felt better soon.

Kurt looked at his phone. There were tons of messages and texts from Etienne, Daveed and his dad. He listened to the last one from Etienne.

" _Kurt, if I don't hear from you or Blaine within the next hour, I am going to call your dad. Please let me know that you're okay."_

Crap. That was Sunday night around 8:00 pm. Kurt saw his father had called several times and left a few messages.

" _Kurt, it's dad. Listen, Etienne called and said you left for New York after going to the hospital. Kurt...please call me. I need to know you're okay. What's going on? Call me."_

Kurt sat down at the kitchen table. He sometimes wondered if there would ever be a time when he could tell his father the truth about his relationship with Blaine. Blaine's parents knew Kurt was their son's slave. Elaine never mentioned it and of course, Blaine had no relationship with his father. Blaine told Kurt that Elaine preferred not to think about or discuss her son's powers. She knew he had them and she knew what they required. She didn't want to know anything else. As for telling Burt and Carol...Kurt knew the answer was probably, never. After all these years, he'd never even told Mercedes. Kurt had only told Warren. It was just too hard to explain. How do you explain that you are a slave? That you want to be a slave. Kurt knew it would be almost impossible for his father to comprehend, much less accept.

Kurt decided to call Etienne first. He owed him an explanation and an apology. Besides, Kurt wasn't a great liar. He needed to practice before calling his father.

"Kurt! You asshole! Are you okay? I've been worried sick about you! How could you do that? I knew I shouldn't have left you with Daveed. He's such a horny idiot. And then you go and attack me like that! Do you know I have a bump on my head? What the hell is your problem! Are you okay?"

Kurt spent the next 20 minutes, apologizing profusely and begging for forgiveness. He told Etienne that Blaine was very sick and Kurt had to take care of him. He didn't know why he freaked out Saturday. Maybe it was just a really bad nightmare.

"Kurt, that was not a nightmare. It was like you were possessed."

Kurt tried to explain it away by saying he used to have night terrors as a child. Maybe they had come back.

Once he appeased Etienne, he called his dad. He gave him the same story. He'd had a really bad, vivid dream, and Etienne had overreacted by taking him to the hospital. Yes, he was in New York because he really needed to see Blaine. Kurt couldn't tell if his father bought the story or not. Burt just sounded relieved to hear his voice.

After his father and Etienne, Kurt didn't have the strength to deal with Daveed or work. He sent Pierre a text stating that an emergency had come up and he would not be back for three weeks. His apologies to everyone. He figured Etienne would let Daveed know he was okay.

Phone calls out of the way, Kurt climbed back into bed, wrapped his arms around Blaine, and cried. He couldn't help it. Every time he looked at Blaine, he thought about what had happened. What could have happened. And, he wondered how it happened. How on earth did Jace steal Blaine's darkness? When he was in Paris, he could feel the danger Blaine was in. He could sense the trap, but he didn't really know what happened. He remembered the pain of being pulled by Jace's darkness and the pain of Blaine and Jace's darkness fighting, but he didn't understand how they ended up fighting.

But, he knew it was his fault that Blaine lost.

Blaine was weak and vulnerable.

Because Kurt had left his master.

Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

Late Monday night, Kurt took a shower. Afterward, he stood in front of the mirror, and stared at his reflection. His skin was dark. Despite all the crying, his eyes were clear, but two shades darker. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could feel the darkness pulsing through his body. To Kurt, it felt like being actively aware of your blood pumping through your veins. How did Blaine do it? To have so much energy and power, literally coursing through your body all the time. Once they were safely in the loft, the darkness had calmed down completely and grown very quiet, but Kurt was still keenly aware of its presence. He felt stronger and more powerful, but it was exhausting. The constant flow through his body was strange. He was ready for the darkness to return to Blaine.

* * *

Around midnight, Blaine opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and looked around the loft. How long had he been asleep? He looked down and saw Kurt lying next to him. When did Kurt get here? He searched within himself. Where was the darkness? He closed his eyes and started thinking.

And thinking.

And remembering.

And the more he remembered, the angrier he became.

He climbed out of bed and started pacing.

No. No. No.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck.

Jace...

Blaine grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut. No. He couldn't even think it. Wouldn't think it.

But he couldn't help it.

Jace...

Jace... stole...by...

Blaine screamed.

Kurt fell out of the bed.

"Blaine! Blaine stop!" Kurt ran over to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

"Blaine stop! Stop screaming! It's okay! You're okay!"

Blaine looked at him, his eyes wide with rage and fear. He noticed how dark Kurt was, how dark his eyes were. He could feel the heat rolling off of Kurt's skin.

"Give it back!"

"What?"

Blaine screamed. "Give me back my darkness!"

Kurt jumped and looked at him. He felt scared. Of course he was going to give it back, but...Blaine didn't look very well.

"Blaine, maybe we should wait until...

Blaine was enraged. "Are you fucking crazy? Give me back my darkness, now! Now Kurt! Right fucking now!"

Kurt looked at him. They stood staring at each other for half a minute. Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"No."

" _What?"_

"No. I'm not giving it back until you calm down and stop screaming at me! You aren't...well. You need to..."

Blaine lunged at Kurt, pushing him to the floor. He slammed his hands into Kurt's chest and screamed. "Give it back!" Kurt screamed as the darkness grew hot and started swirling furiously inside him. The darkness had been listening and growing angry. Why wasn't Kurt obeying Blaine? Blaine was the master, not him. Yes, it was time to go back to Blaine, but not before teaching Kurt a lesson.

The darkness raced through Kurt's body, burning him on purpose. Kurt screamed in agony. Blaine's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening.

But...

He didn't try to stop it.

Instead, he sat back and watched Kurt burn. He listened to his screams. The darkness tore through Kurt's body. Angry. Angry at what had happened and angry that Kurt had just argued with his master. It screamed at him. _Everything that has happened is your fault! You never should have left! You are a horrible slave! Horrible!_

After several minutes, Blaine moved back on top of Kurt and pressed his hand against his chest. The darkness stopped burning Kurt, and immediately flowed into Blaine. Blaine screamed as it flooded his body. The darkness raced around inside him. _Home, home, home. Finally home._

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and lay still, breathing deeply and relishing the feeling of being whole again. Complete. Full. He lay there for a few minutes before looking at Kurt.

Kurt was lying on his side, curled up, hugging himself and crying silently. This was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Between Blaine and the darkness, Kurt was going to end up dead.

Blaine rolled him on to his back and climbed on top of him. He leaned down and kissed him softly. "You can't ever do that, Kurt. You can't...deny returning the darkness to me. Never, ever do that. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded.

"Say it, Kurt."

"Y-yes. Yes master"

Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him to the bed. He laid him down and then went to look at himself in the mirror. He was very, very pale and incredibly weak.

Weak.

He'd been so weak, Jace was able to...Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. No. He didn't want to think about it.

But wait...Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt was sitting up in bed, fearfully watching Blaine.

"How did you get my darkness?"

"I...I attacked Jace. I threw myself on him like I did to you when we were in Cincinnati. The darkness jumped from him to me."

Blaine relaxed and exhaled. Okay. Kurt didn't fuck Jace. He turned back to his reflection in the mirror. So pale and so weak. He was tired of being pale and weak.

It was time for shit to change.

He slowly turned to Kurt.

"Come here, Kurt." Blaine's eyes were black and fiery. Kurt could almost feel Blaine's body growing hotter and hotter with each passing second.

"Blaine..."

"Come here!"

Kurt scrambled off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Blaine. Blaine grabbed his hair and harshly pulled Kurt's head back. He stared into his eyes, trapping him.

"Who are you?"

"I am your slave."

"Who am I?"

"You are my master."

"Say it again."

"You are my master."

"Louder!"

"You are my master!"

Blaine was screaming. "Louder!"

"You are my master!"

Blaine reached down, pulled Kurt to his feet and smashed his mouth into his. His kisses were hot and demanding. Kurt drowned in the passion and desperate desire of Blaine's kiss. Blaine pushed them to the bed. Kurt fell back and immediately spread his legs. He cried out as Blaine slid two fingers inside him, followed by two more, just seconds later. Kurt arched his hips and groaned. Blaine didn't wait. He couldn't. He had to erase what happened to him, the only way he knew how. He slammed into Kurt with no warning. The force left Kurt breathless. He scratched his nails across Blaine's back, digging them in until he felt blood.

Tonight was going to be brutal.

Recapture.

Blaine needed to recapture his strength, his confidence, his mastery, his very being. Blaine's thrusts into Kurt's ass were hot and fierce. Kurt screamed from the intensity and the merciless assault. Blaine lifted himself up and stared into Kurt's eyes, trapping him; his hips never pausing, fucking him with unrelenting ferocity.

"Are you mine, Kurt?"

"Yes...yes master!"

"Are you my slave?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Say it!"

"I'm your slave!"

"Again!"

"I'm your slave! I'm your slave! I'm your slave!"

Kurt kept screaming the words while Blaine fucked him harder and faster with a ruthless force. Blaine could feel his orgasm swimming deep inside him, but he wasn't ready to come. He needed to fuck Kurt all night. Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled out and reached over to grab the cock ring out of the night stand. Kurt groaned. He was in for a night of sexual hell. Probably days and nights of sexual hell. Blaine was going to fuck him until he collapsed. The thought made Kurt's body shiver. They might be here for months.

Cock ring in place, Blaine pulled Kurt off the bed and turned him around. He pushed him down on to his stomach. "Up on your knees and stretch you arms straight out on the bed." Kurt quickly did as he was told. Blaine took a black scarf and tied Kurt's hands together. He carefully spread Kurt's legs apart, making sure he remained kneeling. He tied the end of another black scarf, around Kurt's right ankle and tied the other end to the bed frame. He did the same to the left. Blaine stood back and viewed his handiwork. "You look like a beautiful, porcelain frog." Kurt whimpered. He felt so vulnerable, open and exposed. Blaine stood behind him and ran his hands over Kurt's smooth ass. So beautiful.

"Whose ass is this, Kurt?"

"Yours master."

Blaine placed small kisses over each ass cheek. He slowly ran his fingers along the crack of Kurt's ass, before sliding his fingers inside. He wiggled them around and watched Kurt strain to push against his fingers. Blaine released the control, wrapping it tightly around Kurt until he started gasping and whining. Blaine climbed up on to the bed, leaned over Kurt's back and whispered to him. "I am going to keep you like this all night." Kurt moaned. Blaine slowly slid his cock inside Kurt's tight ass. He settled completely inside and then slowly pulled out. He repeated this over and over, sometimes waiting a few minutes, to make Kurt wonder when the next entry would come. Kurt's body shuddered with each entry and exit from his ass. This was almost worse than being fucked hard. It was so slow and tormenting, and the anticipation was mental torture.

After awhile, Kurt was weeping loudly. A high pitched weeping, mixed with low groans and gasps.

"You may not come, Kurt."

Kurt wailed. "Please...please master..."

"No. You may not come until I give you permission. And you are not getting permission anytime soon, so don't ask." Kurt groaned.

Blaine continued his torture, slowly sliding all the way in and then all the way out. Kurt grew dizzy. He was drowning in the suffering and the struggle not to come. Just when he thought he would pass out, Blaine spoke.

"Beg."

"What?"

"Beg me to fuck you."

Kurt groaned. "Please master, please fuck me. Please fuck your slave."

"No."

"Please fuck me!"

"No."

"Please..."

"No."

"Plea..."

Blaine pulled the cock ring off, grabbed Kurt's hips tightly and plunged into his ass. Kurt screamed and struggled not to come. Blaine came in seconds, screaming as his release hit him. Kurt lost his battle. The sound of Blaine screaming, sent him over the edge. His body shuddered as he came in a powerful rush. The control held him in place, so he didn't fall forward. Instead he cried out, grateful for the release, but terrified of the punishment.

Once he recovered from his climax, Blaine crawled up the bed to look into Kurt's eyes. They were glazed and filled with lust and fear.

"Damn Kurt. You just can't obey for shit. But, that's okay. I'm happy to punish you. You fucking deserve it."

Blaine untied Kurt's hands, moved them behind his back and retied them. Kurt grimaced as he saw Blaine take out the butt plug from the nightstand. Blaine slid it in slowly, pushing it in until Kurt yelled. Oh, his ass was so hot, raw and sore. Blaine turned the setting to five. Kurt screamed.

Blaine moved back up the bed. He sat down, leaning against the headboard. He sat there for a few minutes, watching Kurt suffer. Then he scooted down until his cock was right by Kurt's mouth.

"Suck and don't let go."

Kurt obediently opened his mouth and started sucking. After a few minutes, Blaine changed the setting to seven. Kurt screamed around the cock in his mouth, but did not release it.

"Suck faster, harder."

Kurt's head bobbed up and down faster. Blaine changed the setting to nine. Kurt didn't let go. Instead, a low, muffled groan came from deep in his throat. Right as he was about to explode, Blaine changed the setting to ten. He reached down and held Kurt's head in place as his cum flooded his mouth. Kurt was whining desperately and loudly moaning. "Swallow slave. Swallow all of it, and then clean me with your tongue." Kurt struggled to not pass out. He slowly licked Blaine, and then laid his head on the bed. Tears rolled down his face as he moaned from the cruel sensations flooding his ass.

"I should make you stay like that all night. What do you think, Kurt? Shall I keep you like this? All night?"

Kurt couldn't speak.

"Answer me before I fuck you again!"

Kurt slowly raised his head. "Whatever...pleases you...master."

Blaine nodded. "Yes. That is how it's going to be from now on. Whatever pleases me. Not you. I've been a terrible master. I've spoiled you rotten. Rotten. Absolutely rotten. And as a result, you almost got stolen and I almost got killed."

Blaine started yelling. "Do you know what he did to me, Kurt? Do you know how Jace stole my darkness? Do you? Do you?"

Kurt wailed in agony. The butt plug was still in him, vibrating at ten.

Blaine was in a rage.

"He fucked me Kurt! He! Fucked! Me! Me! I don't get fucked! I don't bottom! But, he fucked me! He fucked me and stole my fucking darkness! Do you know why he was able to do that? Huh? Do you Kurt? Do you? Because you fucking left me! You didn't take care of me! You're always trying to leave me! Stop leaving me! Stop leaving me!"

Kurt screamed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Blaine continued screaming. "You are my slave! Mine! I own you! You belong to me!"

Kurt was crying and screaming. "I'm yours! I'm yours! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Blaine pulled the butt plug out of Kurt, threw it across the room and viciously fucked Kurt again. Kurt continued to scream and wail. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Blaine was screaming as he fucked into Kurt. "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

As his orgasm swirled up and flooded his body, Blaine screamed, "Come Kurt! Come!" They came at the same time, in a fit of howls and screams. Kurt's body remained trapped by the control. He sagged against it, as he passed out. Blaine staggered backwards, almost falling. He steadied himself and managed to untie Kurt before collapsing on top of him. Kurt lay on his stomach with Blaine on top of him. As he lost consciousness, Blaine whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Tuesday morning, Kurt woke up in bed alone. He rolled his aching body over and watched Blaine, staring at himself in the mirror. Last night had left him slightly darker. Kurt was glad to see this small improvement, but he knew they had a long way to go.

Guilt. Guilt. Guilt.

"You can fuck me until your skin turns black."

Blaine climbed back into bed and kissed Kurt softly. "I plan to." Kurt settled against Blaine, his head lying on his chest. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around him. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"I won't go back to get my things until you're done with your internship."

"Of course not. You're not going anywhere. Ever."

Blaine's stomach grumbled loudly.

"However, you may go to the kitchen and fix me breakfast."

Kurt slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the kitchen. Oh, his ass. His ass was in, indescribable pain. Kurt relished the feeling. Punishment. Punishment from his master. His Blaine. He never thought he'd feel so grateful to suffer Blaine's punishment, but he was. The fact that he had almost lost Blaine...He pushed the thought from his mind. He never, ever wanted to experience that again.

Kurt fixed a huge breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon and sausage. They both ate every bite, and Kurt ended up making more.

Breakfast completed, they took a shower and settled on the couch. Blaine sat on one end, while Kurt laid down on his stomach, resting his head on Blaine's thigh. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Kurt began.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry I left. I never, ever should have left you. I'm a horrible slave."

"No, you're not. You're a beautiful slave. I'm a bad master. I let you go. I shouldn't have let you go."

Kurt shook his head. "I should have known better. You said it was dangerous and I should have listened."

They were quiet for awhile. Kurt was scared to ask the next question, but he needed to know.

"Blaine...last night you said Jace...to steal your darkness..."

Blaine tensed. He didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to think about it.

"Blaine?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Kurt."

Kurt shut up. That told him what he needed to know.

They sat in silence. Finally Blaine spoke.

"It was my fault. I fucked up and let him."

"No, Blaine. You didn't let him. He trapped you. I felt it when I was in Paris. I could feel the danger you were in. That's how I ended up in the hospital. I could feel what was happening and I was screaming and trying to warn you, and then I felt all the darkness fighting and Jace's darkness trying to capture me."

"When were you in the hospital?"

"Etienne thought I had lost my mind. He called an ambulance."

"Oh."

"Blaine...this wasn't your fault. I never should have left you."

"And, I never should have allowed you to leave. But, I also should have stayed away from Jace. I wanted him, Kurt. I wanted him bad. I wanted to fuck him and he knew it, so he used it. I was weak and I fell for his trap. I fucked up. On many, many levels."

"But you wouldn't have wanted him if I'd been here. He wouldn't have stood a chance, if I'd been here."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Yes. That's true. That's one of the levels I fucked up the most."

Kurt sat up and settled next to Blaine. Blaine took Kurt's hand.

After a few minutes, Blaine looked at Kurt, quizzically. "Why couldn't Jace enslave you?"

"Don't you know the answer to that?"

Blaine frowned in concentration. He shook his head.

Kurt smiled at him.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love. Sure, Jace had your darkness, and yes, I could feel the pull of your enslavement of me, coming from him. But...it wasn't right. Something felt off. Something was missing. Love. Jace wanted me, but he didn't love me. He would have never loved me. Only my one, true master, loves me. No matter what, I always know you love me."

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine passionately, their tongues tasting the other, softly. Blaine pressed Kurt's head to his, deepening their kiss and causing Kurt to moan softly. They stayed like this for a while. Just kissing. Kisses full of love and relief.

When they stopped, Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder as they held hands. Blaine's eyes turned three shades deeper as he started to speak.

"I do love you, Kurt. I love you more than anything. And, that is a problem. I love you too much. I never thought such a thing was possible. But now, I know it is. O told me to put my love for you before my control of you, but that was bad advice. I'm supposed to control you, Kurt. I'm supposed to have you with me to protect me from allowing the darkness to get out of control. Well, the darkness lives next to sex. When I fuck you, I get stronger, more powerful. But, it also calms me, grounds me. It protects me from allowing the sexual side of the darkness to get out of control. We never thought about that. We only thought of it in terms of letting it roam free and getting too strong. We forgot about the other side. I didn't have you to fuck, so I was horny as hell, and it make me vulnerable. Jace knew how badly I needed to have sex, and he was smart enough to also tap into my need to feel powerful, and the darkness's desire to feel strong. I wasn't vulnerable just because you weren't here to keep my strength up. I was also vulnerable because you weren't here to keep me grounded. I was weak in so many ways. So many ways. Stroking my cock and telling me I could fuck a master...I didn't have a chance."

As Kurt listened, a ripple of fearful anticipation ran through his body. He could sense it. Things were about to change. Drastically.

Blaine sat up and looked into Kurt's eyes, trapping him.

"From now on, Kurt I'm treating you like a slave. I have spoiled the hell out of you, and I take full responsibility for that. It's my fault. I am the master. I'm supposed to control you. I'm supposed to demand what I need. What I want. Instead, I let my love for you take over. That shit is over. Over, Kurt. Over. Do you understand me? I cannot have you running all over the place and doing whatever the hell you want. I. Need. You. More than I think you realize. Well, let the events of the past 72 hours, be a lesson to you as well as to me. I need you, Kurt. I can't survive without you. You are my slave. Mine. I own you. I control you and it is time for me to start acting like it. I'll never abuse you. Never. But I will demand, push and punish. And, I am going to punish you, Kurt. Oh, am I going to punish you. Hard. Very, very hard. I'm retraining you. We are pushing the reset button on our relationship. I am your master. You are my slave and it is damn well time, we started acting like it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes master."


	18. Chapter 18

_You push me  
I don't have the strength to  
Resist or control you  
Take me down, take me down_

-Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5-

* * *

Kurt stared at his reflection. He was sitting at the brand new vanity Blaine had ordered for him, in anticipation of his return from France. It was very sleek, modern, and state of the art, yet still featured the large, bright light bulbs that highlighted every facial blemish and line. It was expensive and very beautiful. A welcome home present for Kurt.

This was the first time Kurt was getting a chance to use it. He gently shifted on the pillow and blanket he had wrapped around the padded bench. He couldn't sit directly on the vanity bench. His ass was too sore from sex. Five days of hard, punishing, brutal sex.

It had been a rough week.

Blaine was determined to regain his strength as quickly as possible. This led to a five day fuck fest, fueled by Blaine's anger and sexual rage. For five days, he fucked Kurt ruthlessly. He was angry at Kurt for leaving him. Angry at himself for allowing it, and angry at Jace for betraying him. He needed to fuck away what Jace had done to him. He needed his skin to darken. He needed to look in the mirror and feel strong and powerful. He needed his confidence back. It wasn't just the sexual nature of the attack that broke Blaine. It was the stealing of his darkness. The darkness was Blaine. It defined him. And he had allowed it to be taken from him. It had shaken Blaine to his very core.

So, he fucked the hell out of Kurt. Hard, demanding and mercilessly. And he screamed. A lot. Blaine was angry at himself, but he was also furious with Kurt. Kurt should have known better. He never should have left. He was supposed to take care of Blaine and help him with the darkness. He failed. He was a bad slave.

Kurt willingly endured. After all, Blaine was right. Kurt was supposed to take care of him. He shouldn't have left. He had failed him. So, Kurt didn't mind the fucking or the screaming. What scared him, was Blaine's insistence that he loved Kurt too much. That his failure was loving Kurt too much. He accused Kurt of using that love to get what he wanted. Of tricking Blaine into allowing him to go to Paris. One night, he tied Kurt to the bed with scarves and the control, and sat between his legs, screaming at him.

"You're just like Delilah! She used her charms and beauty to seduce Samson into cutting off his hair, leaving him weak! You tricked me into letting you go! You knew I could never deny you anything! You took advantage of that and left me here! Weak and alone!"

Kurt had stared at him in shocked disbelief. "That's not true! You tortured me for two days straight before letting me go! How could you forget that weekend!"

"You deserted me! You left me! You let him have me!"

"You wanted him! You admitted that you wanted him!"

"I only wanted him because you left me!" Blaine slammed into him, fucking him hard, his eyes burning and full of anger.

Kurt never knew how to respond to that because it was the truth. His guilt left him silent while the fucking caused him to scream.

Their nights were as difficult as their days. The dreams of Jace returned, but now they were nightmares. Like before, Jace was on top of Blaine, fucking him hard. Blaine would scream and try to get away. But now in the dream, Jace would pull out of Blaine and roll over on to Kurt. He would start fucking Kurt and Kurt would scream Jace's name and call him master.

Blaine would wake up in a wild rage and push Kurt out of the bed. His eyes would be three shades darker and filled with a lustful anger. It was those moments that scared the hell out of Kurt. Blaine would attack him, backing him up against the wall; his eyes full of accusation and distrust.

"Why did you leave me? You aren't supposed to leave me. Stop leaving me!"

"I promise, I'll never leave you again. I promise!"

"Sure you won't! You say that now, but you're lying! The minute someone dangles some fabric in front of you, you'll be out the door in a flash!"

"No! No! I won't! I promise Blaine! I promise!"

"Liar!"

And Blaine would lose it. He would grab Kurt, drag him to the brick wall and fuck him against it with all his strength. Kurt would scream and cry out from both the sexual intensity and from the pain. He loved the feeling of being fucked so viciously by Blaine, but it broke his heart that Blaine was doing it from a place of hurt and rage. Kurt knew Blaine still loved him, but Blaine was screwed up by what had happened. He was scared of his love for Kurt. Scared the love made him weak.

Afterward, Blaine would gently and lovingly clean Kurt's back, hold him tight and whisper to him; his voice filled with desperation.

"Please don't leave me, Kurt. I love you. I do. I can't help it. Just...don't leave me again. Please don't leave me. I want to love you. I need to love you. But...you leave me when I love you."

Kurt would cry and try to convince him of his loyalty.

"I promise Blaine, I'll never leave you again. Never. I will always take care of you. I promise. I love you, Blaine. I love you. I love you. I love you..." And they would drift back to sleep.

By Saturday night, Blaine decided enough was enough. It had been one week since the attack, and he was determined not to spend anymore time being angry. It was time to move forward. There was a lesson to be learned from what happened. Blaine would never allow himself to be in a weak and vulnerable position, ever again. He ended up in a weak position because he had been a weak master. He hadn't controlled his slave.

Blaine was convinced that his love for Kurt had both screwed him and saved him. He'd let Kurt go to Paris because he loved him and wanted him happy. That had been a mistake. The biggest mistake of his life. And it had been made out of love. But Kurt said it was that same love, that stopped Jace from enslaving him. So, the love wasn't all bad. He just needed to get control of things. Full, ultimate and dominate control of Kurt.

He still loved him more than anything, but in Blaine's mind, that love was dangerous. He'd been too lenient with Kurt. Kurt had to be retrained. Blaine had to become a better master. He owed it to himself and to Kurt. If Blaine laid down the rules, Kurt would know his boundaries and not try to push. And if he did try to push...well, Blaine would just have to punish the hell out of him.

Yes, it was time for a reset.

Reset and retraining.

* * *

Sunday night, Blaine stared at himself in the mirror. For the first time in months, he was thrilled with his reflection. His skin was fully restored to its dark olive color. His eyes were dark and his body temperature was stuck at boiling. He took a deep breath. He felt strong and powerful. It felt amazing. No, he would never allow someone to steal this feeling from him again.

Blaine sat down on the couch. Kurt got up from the vanity and went over to kneel before him. Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's and kissed him gently.

"Thank you for restoring me."

"You are welcome, master."

Blaine sat back and stared into Kurt's eyes, trapping him.

"I told you things had to change. That we are pushing the reset button on our relationship. Well, those changes start tonight. I am going to lay down some rules for you to follow for the next two weeks. You will not argue with me or disobey me, Kurt. Any disobedience on your part, will earn you punishment. I love you, but I must control you. The shit that has gone on this summer, can never, ever happen again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes master."

"Good. First, we will wake up in the morning and I will fuck you. I will not fuck you this week. The past five days have been enough. Your body needs a break. But starting next week, I will fuck you every morning.

While I take a shower, you will fix breakfast. After we eat, I'll finish getting dressed except for my boxers and pants. You will suck me before I leave, and you will hold my cum in your mouth until I tell you to swallow. Just a little reminder, before I leave for the day of who owns you. Of who you belong to. I want you to taste me all day. Do you understand, beautiful?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yes master." Blaine smiled. He knew Kurt found the whole, waiting for permission to swallow thing, kinky as hell. Blaine loved the control. And the way Kurt looked on his knees, his mouth filled with Blaine's release. Sexy as fuck.

"Good. Next, you are not allowed to leave the loft without me. You will stay here while I am at work."

Kurt swallowed. He didn't like this, but he wasn't about to protest. For now, he was willing to do whatever Blaine wanted and needed to help them recover, because he had a plan.

Kurt understood Blaine's need for control. He really couldn't blame him after all that had happened. But, he didn't want Blaine to blame it on their love. Kurt hoped that if he took care of Blaine, loved him deeply and allowed him to feel the control he craved, it would ease his fears about loving Kurt too much, and eventually Blaine would feel better about their love. Instead of seeing it as a weakness, he would recognize it as a strength.

And allow Kurt to do certain things.

Like open a design house.

Blaine was staring in his eyes. "Do you understand, beautiful? You may not leave the loft while I'm at work. I want you here."

Kurt nodded slowly. He wasn't going to argue, but he did have an idea that would gain him some freedom.

"Could I come see you during the day? Maybe, meet you for lunch?"

Blaine thought about it. That would be nice. They could eat at the restaurant across from the building, or Kurt could bring him lunch. And maybe, on certain days, he could sneak Kurt on to one of the empty floors in the building, and screw him. That would be awesome. Afternoon delight.

"Okay. That actually sounds nice."

Kurt smiled. Perfect. That would give him a chance to get out and wander around a bit.

"You should have dinner prepared and ready, by the time I get home." Kurt nodded. Of course.

"You may not jerk off during the day and you may never come without my permission. And, trust me. I'll know if you do and I will punish your cock. Not your ass. Your cock."

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. Why, why, why was he turned on by that? And what did Blaine mean by punishing his cock and not his ass?

"That's all for now, but there will be more. Do you understand everything?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. So, how do you like your new vanity?"

Kurt got up and sat down on the bench. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much. I really love it."

Blaine walked over and stood behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked at their reflections.

"You're welcome." Blaine slowly trailed his fingers down Kurt's neck. He quickly unclasped the K&B necklace and removed it from around Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped, his hands flew to his throat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking this. I'm replacing it."

"I don't want another necklace. I love that necklace."

"Well, you can't have it anymore."

Kurt fought back tears. He'd worn that necklace, religiously for six years. Regardless of the outfit, Kurt had never, ever taken it off. Just like Blaine had told him on his 18th birthday.

"What will you replace it with?"

Blaine leaned down and gently kissed the top of Kurt's head. He did not answer the question.

* * *

On Tuesday, Kurt checked out his outfit in the mirror. He couldn't wait to go to Paris to get his things. He had thought about asking Etienne to send him a few choice outfits, but he really didn't want to take any chances with his clothes. From the looks of his room, Etienne had never owned a hanger in his life much less, folded something appropriately. So Kurt was stuck with the things he had left behind. Very last season.

As he pulled on his boots, his cell phone rang. Kurt sighed and felt new guilt on top of his Blaine guilt.

Warren.

Warren didn't know Kurt was back in New York and Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to tell him. He knew Warren would want to get together, and Kurt was sure that was out of the question. He didn't want to do anything that might set Blaine off. He contemplated not answering, but that just made him feel worse.

"Hello."

"Hey Kurt! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Are you back in New York?"

Kurt hesitated. Should he lie? He really didn't want to lie.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"For good."

"For good?"

"Yes."

"What about the internship? Wasn't it for a year?"

Crap. Kurt had forgotten about that. He would have to tell Warren, he quit the internship. Kurt glanced at the clock. He needed to get going. He was not allowed to be late.

"Listen Warren. I need to go right now, but I promise to explain what's going on later. Can I call you?"

"Will you really call me, Kurt?"

Kurt was hurt, but he knew Warren was right to have doubts.

"Yes. I promise. Maybe we can meet for coffee later this week. Okay?"

"Sure Kurt. Bye." Warren hung up.

Kurt stared at the screen. He deserved that. He was a bad friend. A bad friend and a bad slave. The only thing he seemed to be good at was designing clothes, and that was on hold for now. With everything going on, he wasn't about to ask Blaine about getting a job. At least not now. Maybe after school started.

* * *

Blaine sat in the restaurant across from the HWV offices, waiting for and thinking about Kurt and the previous week. He knew he had fucked Kurt brutally, but he didn't regret it. The fucking had helped him recover. Besides, Kurt deserved it. He'd endured the constant assaults to his ass and never begged for mercy because Kurt knew he deserved to be punishingly fucked. Blaine didn't mind giving him a week off. He had earned it.

Blaine's cell phone rang. It was Kent.

"Hi Blaine. How are you doing?"

Kent's voice had that quiet, sympathetic tone people spoke with after the death of someone. Blaine had been getting these types of calls for the past week. Jace's body hadn't been discovered for two days. His co-workers became suspicious when he didn't show up for work on Monday, and missed an important client meeting on Tuesday. The human resources director had checked his file and called his parents in Virginia who then called Frances and asked him to stop by and check on him. Frances had found him lying dead in the living room. The police had investigated briefly, but there were no signs of foul play. No forced entry, nothing stolen, no obvious signs of physical trauma and no drugs or alcohol in his system. Because Jace was young, the coroner did an intensive and exhaustive autopsy. In the end, she ruled the cause of death as a massive heart attack. Strange and rare in someone so young and healthy, but not unheard of.

As word of Jace's death spread, friends had been calling Blaine. Blaine played his part. He expressed shock and sadness over his friend's death. They had just hung out that afternoon. He was fine when Blaine left.

"I'm fine Kent. How are you?"

"I'm good. I was really sorry to hear about Jace. Damn. No one that young should die."

Blaine said nothing. Kent continued.

"I just wanted you to know that I will see you at the funeral on Saturday. Too bad it's not here, but I can understand his family wanting to do it down there. I guess they all still live in Virginia."

Shit.

Blaine had completely forgotten that there would be a funeral. He certainly didn't plan to attend. Would it look strange if he wasn't there?

"Um...I don't plan on attending. I don't really do funerals."

Kent was surprised. "Really? You're not going?"

"No. I'm not going."

"Oh. Well...okay. I guess I won't see you then. Oh, by the way. I have information on three life insurance policies for you to review. Maybe we can get together next week?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Blaine hung up and sat back in his chair. Dammit.

He looked up and saw Kurt walking towards him. Blaine felt himself harden slightly. No matter what, in his eyes, Kurt would always be the most beautiful man in the world.

"Hello master."

"Hi."

Once they ordered, Blaine decided to get Kurt's opinion.

"Jace's funeral is on Saturday."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So what?"

"Do you think we should go?"

Kurt looked slightly horrified. "What on earth for?"

"Well...people knew we were friends. Apparently, everyone from the social circle is going. It might look strange if I'm not there."

"But...Blaine...we can't go. If Jace was able to recognize the darkness in you, won't his family? Or at least the ones who are dark as well? How many are there? Do you know? What if they recognize your power and think you might know something about his death?"

Blaine stared at Kurt. He hadn't thought of any of that.

Kurt looked at Blaine closely. "Do you want to go?"

"Not really. I just don't want people to question why I'm not there."

Blaine was quiet, thinking about what Kurt had said. Despite everything that had happened, a tiny part of Blaine was glad he had met Jace. It had never dawned on him that there might be others out there like him. Now that he knew there were, he was curious. Jace inherited his darkness from his grandfather. Were there others in his family?

Kurt seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Do you think his grandparents will be there?" Blaine knew what Kurt was thinking. If they went, he might get to see Jace's grandmother, Jessica. Another slave. Blaine knew how badly Kurt wanted someone to talk to. He felt bad about that. Blaine didn't care about knowing another master. Especially now. That shit was dangerous. But, he knew Kurt longed for someone to share his experience with. Kurt was lonely in his slavery.

"Maybe. Jace's grandfather didn't like him because he was gay, but...Jace was his grandson. It would look strange if they didn't attend their own grandson's funeral."

"We will do whatever you decide."

"Yes. It is whatever I decide. I decide. Not you."

Over lunch, Blaine chatted about some case he was working on. Kurt half listened, obviously distracted by his own thoughts. Blaine finally stopped talking.

"What's on your mind, Kurt?"

"Are you ever going to forgive me for leaving?"

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Kurt was filled with regret. He hadn't meant to ask. It was what he was thinking, but he certainly didn't plan to bring it up.

Blaine glared at him. "I haven't forgiven myself for letting you go."

"You have to forgive me, Blaine. You have to. I can't stand..." Kurt's voice trailed off. What was he doing? Why was he pushing this? It was too soon.

Blaine was quiet. He felt anger rising in him. Why should he forgive Kurt if he couldn't forgive himself?

"You left me. From day one, I've always been honest with you about what I need. About what it would mean to be with me. And yet, you still left me."

"You let me go."

"I let you go because I was blinded by my love for you. But, you should have known better. You're supposed to know better when I don't. My helpmate, remember?"

Blaine stood up and threw some cash on the table. He leaned down and kissed Kurt's neck. He whispered in his ear. "You're beautiful, and fucking you is glorious. But you are a terrible slave. Now, go home and wait for me."

Blaine walked out of the restaurant.

Kurt sat there, cursing himself. Why had he started in on the forgiveness thing? What was he thinking? Don't push. Let Blaine control...everything.

Kurt didn't get up to leave. Instead, he sat there. He felt worn out and exhausted. He hadn't meant to tick Blaine off, his ass was sore, he was frustrated about not having his clothes, Blaine appeared to be considering attending his rapist's funeral...

"Are you okay?"

Kurt looked up. A good-looking man with brown hair and bright green eyes was looking at him with concern. He made Kurt think of Tyler.

"Um...yes...I'm okay."

The man pulled out a chair and sat down. "You don't look okay. Your boyfriend looked pretty mad when he stalked out of here. Your conversation looked pretty intense."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Don't worry. I didn't eavesdrop. I was sitting at the bar. I could read your body language."

Kurt still didn't say anything.

"You know what? You look like you could use a drink."

The man called a waiter over. "Two white wines, please. The new Riesling you have on your menu would be great."

Kurt started to protest. "Oh, no. No. I can't drink in the middle of the day. I need to get home."

"One glass won't kill you and it's only 1:00 pm. You have time to get home and make dinner for angry guy."

Kurt sat back. He didn't feel like arguing.

The waiter served the wine. Kurt took a sip. It was good. Really good.

"Um, thank you...whoever you are, but the angry guy who just left is my fiancee."

"Lucky guy. He should treat you better if he is going to marry you."

"He treats me well."

"Sure he does. That's why he just stalked out and left you sitting here on the verge of tears."

Kurt didn't say anything. They sat in silence, sipping wine. When his glass was empty, he stood up.

"I really must be going. Thank you...I don't know your name."

"Andrew. Andrew Montiel. You can call me Drew."

"I'm Kurt Hummel. Thank you Drew. You're very kind. I actually needed that."

Andrew smiled. "So did I. See you around, Kurt."

Andrew watched Kurt leave.

Nice ass...for a guy.

* * *

Kurt wanted to erase the tension from lunch, so he made Blaine's favorite meal. Steak, grilled vegetables and wild rice. He showered, styled his hair and only put on his apron. It was the middle of the week, but he knew it would make Blaine happy, and he wanted Blaine happy.

Blaine walked in and stopped when he saw Kurt.

Naked Kurt. His favorite kind of Kurt.

"Hi."

"Hello." Kurt walked over to him and kissed him. He turned to return to the kitchen, but Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a long, deep kiss. Kurt melted. Blaine trailed his hands down Kurt's back, to his ass. He squeezed gently and pulled Kurt closer to him. Kurt's body eagerly responded. His ass was still sore, but he was desperate for Blaine to make love to him. Since everything had happened, Blaine hadn't made love to him once. All he had done was fuck him. Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's ass and slowly teased his entrance. Kurt moaned. For the first time in two weeks, Blaine's touch was gentle and soft.

"Please...please make love to me."

Blaine stopped and stepped back. His eyes were cool. "I'll decide when we are going to make love again, and it won't be any time soon. I'm going to take a shower."

He turned and walked towards the bathroom. Kurt sighed and returned to the kitchen.

When dinner was over, Blaine surprised Kurt by announcing that he would clean up. He told Kurt to rest. Kurt sprawled out on the floor with his sketch pad. He was soon completely absorbed in the three quarter length coat he was drawing. So absorbed that he didn't notice Blaine setting a chair in the middle of the room, pulling out scarves from his dresser drawer or pulling out a black contraption from under his bed.

"Come here Kurt."

Kurt looked up in surprise. Wasn't he supposed to have this week off?

He crawled over to Blaine and kneeled in front of him.

"How can I serve you, master?"

Blaine breathed deeply. Kurt looked sexy and submissive as fuck.

"Let's start with you opening your mouth."

Kurt obediently accepted Blaine's cock, taking it all in until it hit the back of his throat. Blaine gently grasped Kurt's hair and started slowly fucking his mouth.

"I was going to give your ass a break this week, but you asked me to make love to you. I'll assume that means your ass feels better, so I am going to punish you. Do you know why I am punishing you Kurt?"

Kurt kept sucking as he shook his head.

"I am punishing you for asking for sex when I told you we were taking a break. You don't get to control when we have sex. I control when we have sex."

Blaine allowed Kurt to bring him to the brink of his orgasm before pulling out. He told Kurt to stand up.

"I have something new for us to try. Do you want to try something new, Kurt." Kurt nodded. As if he would ever say no. Blaine held up the black contraption. It was a black, metal bar, with several cuffs attached. He held it up in front of Kurt.

"This is a spreader bar. I'm going to attach your ankles to it. It will prevent you from closing your legs because you don't want to close your legs, do you Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes were wide as he stared at the bar. "No master."

"That's what I thought. My own personal sex slave."

Blaine leaned down and cuffed Kurt's ankles to either side of the bar. He took a scarf and tied Kurt's hands together. He gagged him with another. Blaine carefully maneuvered himself behind Kurt, to sit down on the chair. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Down Kurt."

Kurt slowly slid himself down on to Blaine's cock, grunting and moaning against the scarf. This was already harsh torture to his ass, but something about being chained to the bar, took the feeling to a new level. Kurt was in agonizing ecstasy. "Now slave, I want you to use your legs to bounce up and down. Fuck your master's cock hard. I want you to feel it. All of it. Every single inch."

Kurt moaned and whined through the scarf. Blaine drove him until he erupted in Kurt's ass. Due to the constant high heat of Blaine's body, his cum was hot. Kurt's body trembled as the warmth flooded into him. Blaine lifted Kurt off his softening cock and told him to bend over. Blaine quickly slid a butt plug into Kurt and set it at six. Kurt squealed through the scarf. Blaine stood up, untied Kurt's hands and attached Kurt's wrists to the bar. He stepped back and looked at him. He started getting hard again.

"You look so beautiful. Bound, gagged and vulnerable. I really must tie you up more often. I am going to finish some paperwork for school. You stay here. And remember, you may not come."

Blaine took his time filling out a few forms he needed to send in before school started. He listened to Kurt's groans and played with the vibration settings. He finally worked it up to ten and left it there. Kurt's groans grew louder and more desperate. Blaine bent down and removed the scarf from his mouth. Kurt wailed loudly.

"How does it feel, beautiful? Do you want to come?"

"Oh...yes..oh...please master..."

"Please what, beautiful?"

"Please...I need to come. Please...release me. I...can't...take anymore."

"Oh, I think you can. As a matter of fact, maybe I'll leave you like this all night."

"Oh...if it pleases you...master." Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, how he loved hearing those words on Kurt's lips.

Blaine stared at Kurt for another ten minutes. He really loved the way he looked. Finally, he knelt down, unhooked Kurt's wrists, and helped him come up slowly, allowing the blood that had rushed to his head to settle. He held Kurt steady before falling to his knees and taking Kurt's cock into his mouth. "Come for me, Kurt." Kurt came in seconds. Blaine changed the vibration setting to three and helped Kurt sit down in the chair. He uncuffed Kurt's ankles and carried him to the bed. He removed the plug and kissed Kurt softly.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?

Kurt nodded, sleepily. Fucking, torture and love-making. It was a heavenly hell combination Kurt loved. He was addicted to it.

As they drifted off to sleep, the darkness swirled around in Blaine.

Happy that things were starting to feel right again.

And excited for his master's plans for his slave.


	19. Chapter 19

_Your whisper, so clear  
The world disappeared  
I've fallen to the darkness  
It's impossible to express  
I move, confused  
I'm wrapped up, I've sinned  
So tired I'll never be free  
Oh I don't fight the feeling_

-Get Back in My Life by Maroon 5-

* * *

Blaine leaned back in his chair and looked around his office. It was his final week at the law firm of Huntel, Wellington and VanSant. Blaine thought about it and decided that overall, he'd had a good summer at HWV. He'd made a ridiculous amount of money, learned he could really use his powers in the legal arena, and decided that corporate law was definitely the way to go. Working in the corporate division for the past few weeks, had been great. Jack Taylor, the attorney over corporate, really seemed to like him. He had taken Blaine under his wing and allowed him to accompany him to intense negotiation meetings and court appearances. Blaine regretted being out of the office the week before. He would have loved to spend more time working with Jack. He considered staying an extra week, but he knew Kurt was eager to get to Paris to collect his things. Plus, Blaine was ready for a vacation. This summer had kicked his ass. He and Kurt would go to Paris for a week and then go to Biarritz, France. They were renting a house just a few miles from the beach. They would stay in Biarritz for a week or two and then decide what they wanted to do next. Thankfully, school didn't start until September 15th. They would have a few weeks to just relax and do nothing.

Blaine didn't have anything to pack up. The only personal item he had brought to the office, was a photo of Kurt. He picked up the photo, looked at it closely, and smiled.

Kurt.

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply as his dick hardened.

Their relationship reset was in full affect.

And Blaine was in heaven.

Just like the week before Kurt left for Paris, his enslavement bond to Blaine was strengthening, but now it was on steroids. It was as if everything that happened, was causing the enslavement to grow stronger and tighter to protect them and prevent them from separating. Kurt's enslavement consumed him. He was submissive, obedient and willing to let Blaine have full control. And the darkness pushed Blaine to grab that control and never let go. Blaine's command and dominance over Kurt was growing stronger everyday. Blaine was surprised at how quickly things were progressing, but he figured it was a reaction to Jace's attack. Kurt's leaving had left the darkness and Blaine in danger. Neither was ever going to allow that to happen again.

Mike Huntel appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Blaine. Got a minute?"

"Of course." Mike came in and sat down.

"Well, last week. I hope its been a great experience for you. We've certainly enjoyed having you."

"It has been a great experience. Thank you for the opportunity."

"Thank you for agreeing to spend the summer with us. Your work has been outstanding. You are going to make an excellent attorney."

Blaine didn't say anything. Mike continued.

"I hope you will consider coming back next summer."

"Oh, I don't know. I'd like to see how my first year goes and I want to make sure I get well-rounded experience." Blaine watched Mike closely and spoke slowly. "I might even look into spending sometime in the city prosecutor's office."

Mike didn't flinch. "They don't pay as well as we do."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sure that's true."

"Well, the reason I stopped by was to find out if your boyfriend was back in town. I'd like to have the two of you over for dinner this Saturday, if you're available."

"Sure. That sounds good."

"Great. Samantha and I will be delighted to have the two of you join us."

Mike stood up and walked to the door. He paused and turned back around.

"Blaine...I'm sure I don't have to remind you that we are the number one law firm in the city. Probably the entire east coast. But more importantly...we are a firm that values its attorneys and their special...talents. We pay top dollar to those who bring their unique legal gifts to our practice. We also understand the importance of getting out of the way and allowing bright and talented people to do their thing. You won't find that at other firms. Just something for you to think about as you contemplate your future."

Blaine nodded. "Of course. Thanks."

Mike sighed deeply as he headed to his office.

Mike played hard.

He also played dirty.

He did not like to lose.

He was not going to lose Blaine Anderson.

* * *

On Wednesday morning around 10:00 am, Kurt sat nervously in a cafe down the street from Warren's office. He had finally called Warren and arranged for them to meet for coffee. He was going to meet Blaine for lunch at 11:30 am, so he figured he could chat with Warren for an hour, before heading to the restaurant to meet Blaine. He was nervous about meeting Warren. First and foremost, he knew Blaine would be furious with him for going behind his back. Kurt had gone back and forth about asking permission, and decided against it. If he asked, and Blaine said no and then he went and met Warren anyway, he would be disobeying his master. Assuming he could disobey Blaine. These days, Kurt was sure it was physically impossible for him to say no or disobey Blaine. His mind and body just wouldn't allow it. Despite the fact that he technically wasn't breaking any rules, knowing Blaine would not approve, was screwing with his head. He didn't want to disobey Blaine. He didn't want to do anything to get himself punished. They had gone online and Blaine had shown Kurt all the positions he could put him in using the spreader bar. No, Kurt did not want to get punished. But as he looked at the pictures, his body disagreed with his mind. His body was hoping Kurt would hurry up and fuck up soon.

Warren came rushing in, ten minutes late.

"Kurt!" Warren wrapped him in a big hug. Ohhh...Kurt always felt so good, pressed against him.

"Hi Warren."

Warren sat down and looked at Kurt. They hadn't seen each other in almost three months.

"Wow, Kurt. You look amazing. I mean...you always look great but...you really look amazing. Did you change your skincare routine?"

Kurt looked slightly horrified. "Certainly not. I perfected that routine through months, almost years of trial and error to determine the best combination for my skin. With the exception of tiny adjustments, I do not sway from perfection."

Warren laughed. Kurt was gorgeous.

Warren ordered a coffee and listened as Kurt told him all about Paris. When Kurt stopped to take a sip of his coffee, Warren asked the question that had been nagging him since their last conversation.

"It sounds like it was all going well. So, why are you back here for good?"

Kurt had decided he wasn't going to lie. He wasn't any good at it anyway.

"Blaine needs me. We tried to be separated from each other and...it just doesn't work for us. We need each other. I missed him so bad and he missed me. I decided Paris wasn't worth being away from him."

Warren felt the familiar boil of anger laced with fear that swirled in his stomach whenever the subject of Blaine came up. Especially when the discussion was around Blaine holding Kurt back from his dreams.

"Kurt...this is such bullshit! Why? Why do you let him do this to you? Kurt...your relationship with Blaine is fucked up. A fucked up, unhealthy, hot mess! You are smarter than this! Why do you stay with this asshole?"

"Because I love him!"

"Why? Why do you love him? Do you really love him or are you scared of him? Kurt...if you are with him out of fear, I'll help you. I know what he can do and I'm not scared. And, I'm not just saying this so I can replace him. But, you do deserve so much better than a controlling, asshole, freak of nature."

Kurt stood up. "Enough! Shut up! I. Love. Blaine. That's how it is, Warren. That's not going to change, and if you can't accept it, then we can't be friends. I will not allow you to insult Blaine and insult my intelligence. Yes, I know it's weird and strange and sounds totally crazy, but it's what I want. I decided years ago that this was what I wanted, and six years later, I haven't changed my mind. I love him, Warren. I know you don't understand. That's fine. But, I'm not going to keep having this argument with you. It's exhausting. So, either get over it and get over me or...stop calling me."

Kurt headed towards the door.

"Kurt! Wait!" Warren ran and caught up with him outside.

"Kurt...I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to start a fight, its just...I hate to see you give up so much for him. Your relationship is so one-sided. You're always sacrificing for him. What about you? Does he ever sacrifice for you?"

Kurt allowed a slight smile to play across his lips as he lightly laughed. "Oh, Warren. You have no idea what Blaine has sacrificed for me." His strength, his power, almost his life.

"What? What has he sacrificed for you?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not going to play this game with you. I've spent the past four years, defending Blaine to you. I'm not doing it anymore. Like I said Warren, either accept it and get over me and move on or else, our friendship is over."

Warren took Kurt's hand in his. "Fine. No more arguing over Blaine. But remember...if you ever..."

Kurt interrupted. "Yes, I know. Drop it."

"Okay."

They strolled along in silence towards Warren's office. Once they were outside, Warren took Kurt's hand again.

"Just for the record, I did try dating someone."

"Ooo, do tell."

"His name was Alex. He was cute. We went out quite a bit this summer but then...I don't know. I got the sense that he was seeing someone else. Or at least, sleeping with someone else. Things were going fine and then he disappeared for like, an entire week. All of sudden, every night he had plans. Then when I finally saw him at the end of the week, he could barely walk. I knew he'd been letting someone fuck him, but he denied it. Then a few weeks ago he disappears for three days. Doesn't show up to work, doesn't call. When he does call me, he tells me he's sick and can't get out of bed. I go see him, and he is in bed, but he doesn't look sick. He looks well fucked again. I decided to let him go. He's been calling me but...I'm done."

Kurt felt so sad for Warren. All Warren wanted to do was love someone.

"The right guy will come along. Someone who deserves you and your kind heart and all that love you are dying to give away."

Warren looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt shook his head sadly.

"But it's not me, Warren. I have my love. A crazy, sick, passionate, hot, enslaving love. And I'm happy with it."

"Yeah, I know."

Kurt gave Warren a tight hug, holding him a bit longer than necessary. He knew he wouldn't see him for awhile. It was hard for him to do things he knew Blaine wouldn't like.

"I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Okay Kurt."

Kurt turned to walk away.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

As Blaine left his office at 5:00 pm, he sent Kurt a text.

_B – I have a stop to make on my way home. Keep dinner warm. Should be there by 7:30 pm. Love U._

_K – Yes master. Love U._

Blaine hailed a cab and rode to a nondescript building in Brooklyn. He told the cab to wait for him.

He rang the buzzer and looked directly into the security camera. A voice came through the speaker.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson. Come in."

The door unlocked and Blaine entered.

He walked down a flight of steps and into a showroom.

"Good evening Mr. Anderson. Nice to see you again."

"Thank you. Your text said it was ready."

"Yes, it is. And may I say, your taste and design is exquisite. It is truly beautiful."

Blaine sat down and opened the box. He looked at his custom made purchase and nodded approvingly.

"Your craftsmanship is outstanding. It's exactly what I wanted. Thank you."

"Certainly. May I be so bold as to ask if I may use the design for other customers? It really is magnificent."

Blaine thought for a moment and then shook his head.

"No. This is a one of a kind creation for a one of a kind man. I don't want others to have it."

"Understood. I will respect your wishes."

"Thank you."

Blaine tucked the box into his bag, handed over an envelope of cash, and headed back out to the cab to go home.

* * *

That evening, Kurt's submissiveness was at an all time high. He was sure it was triggered by his illicit meeting with Warren. When Blaine walked through the door, Kurt walked towards him and fell to his knees in front of him. Blaine looked down at him as the darkness started swirling around, growing hot with dominance and control. He caressed Kurt's hair and ran his finger down his cheek and lightly across his lips. Damn, Kurt's lips were so pink and soft. Just like silk.

"Good evening, Kurt."

"Good evening, Master."

"Did you miss me?"

Kurt pressed his face against Blaine's groin and whispered. "Yes."

"I have a gift for you."

Kurt looked up in excitement. "What?"

"After dinner."

As they ate, Blaine told Kurt about Mike's invitation for dinner. Kurt was excited, but then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed. "I have an outfit that would be perfect for this dinner. Of course, it's in Paris."

"You may go shopping tomorrow during the day."

Kurt's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you master."

After dinner, Blaine waited until Kurt cleaned the kitchen and came to sit beside him on the couch. Blaine stood up and took off his clothes. He sat down on the bed and leaned back on his hands. Kurt knew what this meant. Kurt stood up and walked to the center of the room. He slowly removed his clothes. He stood there, waiting. Blaine moved to the edge of the bed.

"Come kneel in front of me, Kurt."

Kurt walked over and kneeled. Blaine leaned down and kissed him. It was a devouring kiss, full of hot desire and demand. The kiss left Kurt breathless and turned on. Blaine stared into his eyes, but did not trap him.

"Do you belong to me, beautiful?"

"Yes master."

"Do you want to belong to me?"

"Yes. Yes Blaine. Always. You are my master. Always."

"Go sit at your vanity."

Kurt moved to the vanity and looked at himself in the mirror. Blaine stood behind him, his hands on Kurt's shoulders. They stared at their reflections.

"When I took your K&B necklace, I told you I would replace it with something. This is that something."

Blaine held a silver collar in front of Kurt. It actually looked like a choker necklace. It had ten hearts, tastefully spaced, and in the center of each heart was a diamond. Engraved on the inside part of the necklace were these words:

_Kurt Hummel, Beautiful Slave of Blaine Anderson_

Kurt held the collar in his hands and read the inscription. He studied the necklace.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh, Blaine. Yes. It's beautiful. I love it."

"Then let's put it on you."

Blaine took the collar from Kurt and gently placed it around his neck. It was slightly tight, but comfortable. Kurt had a feeling it was slightly tight, on purpose. He loved Blaine for that small detail. Kurt leaned his head back, and Blaine gave him an upside-down kiss.

"You're mine, Kurt. All mine."

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I'm yours. All yours. You are my master. I am your slave. I belong to you and only you."

Kurt stood up and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt ran his nails down Blaine's back and kissed him softly.

"You are my master, Blaine. You own me. I belong to you. You possess me. You control me and I love you. I love you. I love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply and slowly maneuvered them to the bed. He continued kissing him, working his way down his neck. Kurt held his breath, willing him to continue his soft kisses and touches. He needed this, so bad. To be loved and not just fucked.

Blaine started licking down his chest, twirling his tongue around Kurt's nipples, licking his way all the way down to his cock. He slowly licked Kurt's cock and then lightly licked at his balls, taking them gently into his mouth and sucking. Kurt dug his nails into the bed. Ohhh. This. This. This. Blaine licked around Kurt's entrance before sliding his tongue inside. Kurt arched his hips and moaned, spreading his legs as wide as possible. Blaine continued licking softly before replacing his tongue with two fingers. He gently twisted them as he inhaled Kurt's cock into his mouth, sucking firmly, yet gently and sensually.

Kurt was losing his mind. So good. So, so good. This was what he needed, wanted, so badly. Blaine sucked him until he could sense Kurt's orgasm rising. He let go of his cock and looked into his eyes. "Come for me, beautiful. Come hard." He took Kurt's cock back into his mouth and quickly deep-throated him. Kurt yelled as his orgasm flowed from his body and into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed and then moved up to slide himself inside of Kurt. He moved slowly, deliberately and gently. The darkness wrapped around them and gently pressed Blaine in, deeper. Kurt was a melted puddle. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and whispered as he cried.

"Oh, Blaine...my master... I love you. Your slave loves you. I love you so much, master."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes.

"I love you, Kurt. I do. But...I need to know you won't leave me. I need...control of you. I have to have it Kurt. I have to."

"You can have it, Blaine. It's yours. I'm yours. Control me. I'm your slave. You are my master. I belong to you."

"I promise to obey you, Blaine. I promise."

Those words sent Blaine over the edge. He came powerfully, the heat of his cum causing Kurt to gasp and cry out, digging his nails into Blaine's back.

After a few minutes, Blaine rolled off of Kurt, and Kurt shifted to lay his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"You may never remove your collar. You are my slave. Forever."

"I'll never take it off. You are my master. Forever."

* * *

Friday.

Last day.

Blaine was greeted by a Farewell and Good Luck sign, hanging over the door of his office. Throughout the morning, people stopped by to offer advice on law school and to thank him for spending the summer at the firm. Blaine appreciated all the advice and well wishes. With the exception of the Andrew Montiel case, it had been a good summer and would look outstanding on his resume.

Naturally Kurt didn't find an outfit on Thursday, so he asked for permission to go shopping again on Friday. Blaine agreed. He decided to enjoy his last lunch as a working guy, alone in the restaurant across from the building. He was actually glad to be alone. It gave him time to think about tomorrow night's dinner with Mike and Samantha. Blaine was sure there was more to this dinner than just sharing a meal. He figured he would finally learn what Mike really wanted with him, and how he knew so much about Blaine's powers. Blaine wanted to know before starting school. His powers were supposed to be a secret. It was dangerous for people to know. If Mike wasn't careful, Blaine might have to kill him. If possible, he'd spare Samantha.

"So, wonder boy is leaving." Blaine looked up.

Dave Taylor.

Blaine had avoided Dave after the Jamison case. Dave didn't like him to begin with, and liked him even less after Blaine's assistance on the case. He also knew Dave wasn't stupid. Dave knew Blaine had done something. He just didn't know what.

And he wanted to know.

"Yes. Time for me to start school."

Dave plopped down in a chair and frowned at Blaine.

"Uh huh. As if you need law school. I wanna know. I wanna know how you stared the truth out of Jamison."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just asked him a few questions."

"Sure. Questions I'd been asking for six fucking months. You did something. I don't know what, but you are going to tell me. You owe me at least that. You made me look bad in front of my client and another attorney."

"Actually, I think I made the firm look good in front of a client and impressed the hell out of another attorney. That's good for the firm. For all of us...well, you. You're all on the same team, right?"

"Fuck no. No one at HWV is on the same team. It's every attorney for themselves, all trying to kiss Mike's ass to get a partnership and the perks that come with it. But you stroll in and get the corner office, the gym membership and weekly lunch with the founder, as if you've argued and won a case before the supreme court."

Dave leaned close to Blaine and lowered his voice.

"Are you fucking his daughter or...sucking his dick?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. Why was his life full of assholes? All he wanted was to practice law and be with Kurt. His dad, Phil, Warren, Jace, this asswipe. Why did he attract assholes who practically begged him to kill them?

"I'm not fucking or sucking anyone, except my boyfriend. What about you Dave? When was the last time you got some ass?"

Dave glared at him. "You're gay? So, was this summer an affirmative action program for gays?"

"No. I just think Mike is looking for talent. True talent. Not losers who are too lazy...or stupid to win cases."

"Why you little prick! You haven't even graduated yet! Just you wait. Wait till you are..."

Blaine was tired of this shit. Time for Dave's memory to disappear. He stared into Dave's eyes, trapped him and erased his memories of Blaine being in the Jamison meeting. When he was done, Dave blinked and looked at him.

"What were we talking about?"

"Nothing. We were getting ready to walk back to the office."

"Oh. Okay."

At the end of the day, Mike stopped by. He held out his hand.

"Well Blaine, thanks again. For everything."

"No problem."

"We'll see you and Kurt tomorrow night? Around 7:00 pm?"

"Yes, we'll be there."

"Good. I'll see you then."

As Blaine rode down on the elevator, he wondered if this was the last time he would be in the offices of Huntel, Wellington and VanSant. He figured he'd know his answer after tomorrow's dinner.

* * *

Friday night.

Punishment night.

Blaine had decided that Friday evenings should be relaxing. Instead of Kurt cooking dinner, Blaine would either bring something home, they would go out or order in. They might watch some TV or a movie. And then Blaine would torture the hell out of Kurt.

Since Kurt had been out shopping all day, they decided to order pizza. Blaine sat on the couch while Kurt sat at his feet. Blaine hadn't told him to sit there. Kurt just placed himself there. Blaine liked this. It turned him on.

They watched a few reality shows, laughing at the craziness. They discussed their travel plans. They were leaving for Paris on Tuesday. Kurt couldn't wait. He was looking forward to showing Blaine his flat, having him meet Etienne, and taking him to his favorite cafes. They both were excited about Biarritz. They agreed to do absolutely nothing but sit on the beach all day, and screw all night.

Speaking of screwing...

Blaine stood up and pulled the spreader bar from under the bed. Kurt's eyes grew wide and his breathing sped up, slightly.

"Stand up Kurt."

Blaine walked over to him and started kissing his neck. Kurt froze. Did Blaine know he had met Warren on Wednesday?

"One of the problems we have had this summer... actually, for the past four years, is an issue around the dynamics of our relationship. I am the master. You are the slave. But, I've often allowed you to forget that. That forgetfulness has caused you to get out of control. Things are much better now. Much, much better. Actually, fucking fantastic. But, I think it is important that we we have a strong, weekly reminder of who is the master and who is the slave." Blaine leaned close to Kurt's ear and softly whispered. "You need to be reminded that you are at my mercy."

Kurt was shaking. His heart was beating fast and his cock was achingly hard. Kurt closed his eyes. Why did he love this? He must be crazy.

"Take off your clothes and get down on your knees."

Kurt slowly undressed and knelt down. Blaine grabbed a blanket, folded it into a square, and had Kurt kneel on it.

"Forehead to the floor, wrists back by your ankles."

Kurt did as he was told. Blaine stood behind him and attached Kurt's wrists and ankles to the bar. Kurt was locked into place and spread open. He couldn't move.

Blaine stood up and walked all the way around him. Perfect.

"How do you feel, beautiful?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Trapped."

"That sounds wonderful. You should be trapped. Trapped and unable to move. Because if you are trapped and unable to move, you can't leave me."

Blaine released the control, wrapping it around Kurt's body. Kurt moaned as it tightened around him, leaving him completely immobilized. Blaine kneeled behind him. He took the head of his cock and gently teased Kurt's entrance, smearing the precum around the tight hole, but not pressing forward.

"I really like this position, Kurt. Your ass is helpless and at my mercy. I should leave you bound like this when I leave for class everyday. Then I'll never have to worry about you leaving."

Kurt's mind was racing. He felt so exposed and powerless. He was truly at Blaine's mercy. The feeling of being tied up like this, on top of the control...he was drowning in surrender to Blaine.

"Should I fuck you like this, Kurt? In this position, you will feel every inch of my cock, pounding into your hole. Would you like that, Kurt? Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

Kurt closed his eyes. Yes. He was crazy.

"Yes...please.."

"Are you sure, beautiful? I'm not going to go easy on you. I want you to feel it. I'm going to take over your ass. I want you to feel it and remember who you belong to."

"Yes...please...Blaine...fuck me. Fuck me master...fuck me..."

"How do you want me to fuck you Kurt?"

"Fuck me like you own me."

Enough said.

Blaine pushed forward slowly, settling all the way in. Kurt let out a long, low moan as he felt Blaine's cock fill him completely. Yes, he could feel every inch. Every single glorious inch. Blaine rocked forward slowly, teasingly hitting Kurt's prostrate. Kurt started making a high-pitched wailing sound. He tried to wriggle around, but couldn't. Oh, sweet mother of...fuck. Kurt had never dreamed that being fucked slowly could be worse than being fucked hard and fast. This was torture beyond anything he had ever endured.

Blaine pulled out slowly and then slid in again, this time faster and a little harder. He slowly increased his speed until he was gliding, smooth and hard into Kurt's ass. Kurt grunted with every thrust. Low, sexy grunts that drove Blaine crazy.

"Who do you belong to, Kurt?"

"I...be...long...to...you..."

"What does it say on your collar?"

"I...be...long...to...Blaine."

"Again!"

"I...be...long...to...Blaine!"

By the time Blaine came, Kurt couldn't speak anymore. He just groaned and grunted in agony. A sweet, sex inspired agony, that felt incredible. He needed to come, bad, but he couldn't speak. He felt delirious with sexual desire and arousal. He was going to come without permission and just suffer the consequences.

Blaine had pulled out and was kneeling behind Kurt, recovering from his powerful orgasm. He knew Kurt was suffering. Blaine cruelly took his finger and slid it into Kurt's cum-filled ass, twisting it around teasingly.

Kurt wailed.

"Don't come Kurt."

Kurt screamed. "Please!"

Blaine added another finger. "You may not come, slave."

Kurt was trying to move, to do anything to stop the ecstasy filled agony he was in, but he was completely bound. He started wailing loudly.

"Please master! Please!"

Blaine slid two more fingers in and out of Kurt's red, dripping wet hole. Kurt screamed. He was about to lose it.

Blaine removed his fingers, bent down and licked.

That did it.

Kurt lost.

He came with an ear-piercing scream. His body shivered and convulsed, but didn't really move due to the restraints and the control. Kurt screamed and screamed, and then passed out.

Blaine gently unlocked him from the bar and pulled in the control. He lay on his stomach, on the floor, next to Kurt. Kurt's face was covered in a sheen of sweat. His body was relaxed, and Blaine was sure there was a small smile on his face. Blaine leaned over and gently kissed Kurt's lips. So beautiful. As he lay there, staring at Kurt, he was overcome by his love for this beautiful man. Because he did love him. So much. Too much. He couldn't help it. Kurt brought out all the love in Blaine. The only love that existed within Blaine. Blaine decided the love wasn't bad. It was a strength.

As long as he had complete control.


	20. Chapter 20

_This has not been easy  
This has been hard  
I am scarred  
And I do not know what to do with you_

_-Miss You Love You by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Saturday morning, Blaine sat at the kitchen table, watching and listening to Kurt. Kurt was making french toast and chatting away happily about random things. Blaine had missed Kurt's constant chatter about a dozen different topics in the course of 30 minutes. He loved the sound of Kurt's voice. Blaine's eyes wandered over to the clock. 10:00 am. Jace's funeral was starting. Blaine felt a small pang of...what? He hated Jace. Hated him for what he had done to him but...it had been nice to know someone like him. Someone with the darkness, like him. They'd had a good time together. Of course, it all turned out to be a lie. Rot in hell, Jace.

As Blaine watched Kurt, he thought about the first time they met. Heaven. Blaine had looked at Kurt, and immediately decided he was the human embodiment of heaven. Kurt was heaven and Blaine was hell. Kurt was the heaven to keep Blaine's hell under control.

Control.

Heaven controls the hell.

But the master controls the slave.

Blaine's fear of Kurt leaving, drove him to want to control him and dominate him. He never, ever wanted to feel weak again. Plus, he loved Kurt. Kurt was the only person Blaine truly loved.

Love.

Suddenly, Blaine could hear his last conversation with O, in his head.

_"Good for you Blaine. You're listening to your love for Kurt instead of your power over him. That is a good thing."_

_"Is it? How can it be a good thing for us to be apart? He's my slave. He should be with me."_

_"Then why don't you force him to be with you?"_

" _Because I love him. I love him so much and I want him to be happy."_

_"And that's good Blaine. That's your love for him protecting you. Keeping you from getting too caught up in your power and control. Don't make the same mistake your grandfather made."_

Too caught up in power and control.

His grandfather was killed because he got too caught up in power and lost control.

Jace was killed because he wanted more power.

Blaine was still alive because...

Blaine looked at Kurt, as realization and understanding flooded his mind.

Because he always loved Kurt more than he tried to control him.

That night, Jace had the control. But it meant nothing because there was no love.

"Kurt..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"No, Kurt...I mean..." Blaine stopped. What was he trying to say? Kurt cocked his head to the side and looked at him. Blaine rarely looked so vulnerable and emotional. "What is it?"

"I...I love you, Kurt. I love you more than anything. I'm glad you're mine and that you want to be mine. I know it's not easy to be with me. I just...I'm glad you love me. That you've always loved me and that you accept everything that comes from being with me. I know I own you but I only own you because you gave yourself to me. You could have left...back in high school, when you realized how things would be. But, you didn't. I guess...I'm just trying to say...I'm glad you love me and I love you. I love you so much Kurt, and...I get it. I get that the love is a strength. That the love is what makes this work. Makes us work."

"Does this mean that you don't mind loving me as much as you do?"

Blaine sighed. "No, I don't mind, but...I'm still scared. I made such a huge mistake out of love for you. But...I don't want to love you less. I can't love you less. I can't help how much I love you, I just do. You bring it out of me. I can't describe the love I have for you. It...it's the only thing in the world that completely overwhelms me."

Blaine stopped talking and looked down at the table. Kurt walked over and sat down across from him, taking his hand in his.

"We both made a mistake this summer, but it wasn't because of love. Yes, you let me go because you love me and you knew how much I wanted to go. But, don't blame what happened on our love. Blame it on the fact that we just didn't understand the consequences. Remember what your great-grandmother Janice asked the priestess for? You are supposed to love me with a love that matches the strength and power of the darkness. Well think about how strong you are? How powerful your darkness is. Of course you love me too much. You can't help it. You have no choice."

Blaine stared at Kurt.

Well damn.

He'd never thought of that.

"You know what, Kurt? You're smarter than me."

Kurt smiled at him. "Of course I am. Slaves are always smarter than their masters."

Blaine stood up, walked around the table, and pulled Kurt to his feet. He kissed him softly, his tongue lightly licking across Kurt's lips. Kurt's lips parted and their tongues tasted each other, as if for the first time. Kurt moaned into the kiss as he laced his fingers into Blaine's hair, pulling his mouth closer, deeper. They were kissing feverishly, each trying to devour the other. Blaine slid one arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, while sliding his other hand into Kurt's boxers. He started gently stroking Kurt's cock. The pace of Kurt's breathing increased and he felt his knees growing weak. They slowly sank to the floor. Blaine paused only to pull Kurt's boxers off along with his own. He moved down and teasingly took the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, tonguing it and slowly sliding it in and out. Kurt moaned and arched his hips, trying to push more into Blaine's mouth. Blaine teased him until Kurt couldn't stand it. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and pushed his head down, forcing him to deep-throat his cock. Blaine laughed in his mind as he expertly sucked Kurt off until he came.

Blaine kissed and licked his way up Kurt's body until he was staring into his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, beautiful?"

"Make love to me against the wall."

Kurt wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine's body and held on tight as Blaine carried them to the wall. He pressed Kurt against it, lined his cock up with Kurt's entrance, and slid in slowly. Kurt groaned and hissed. Despite all the screwing, Kurt's ass remained tight and Blaine's huge cock always felt so good inside him. Filling him completely and leaving him breathless.

"Are you sore?"

"Yes...but that's what makes it...oh...so good. You've trained me to take it...and I love it."

Blaine felt so turned on by Kurt's words, that he had to focus hard and really concentrate to keep his movements slow and gentle.

They spent the entire Saturday in bed. They made love a few times, but mostly they just enjoyed being together. Blaine ran his hands and tongue over every inch of Kurt's body, leaving Kurt melted and relaxed. They ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in bed, and napped on and off. Things finally felt right again. Kurt could feel his enslavement, stronger than ever, but he also felt deeply loved and cherished. Blaine was still full of dominance and command, but it was softened by his full love for Kurt. He had been holding back on his love for two weeks. Now, he allowed it to flow freely, and Kurt drowned in the feeling.

Late in the afternoon, as he lay on his stomach, head on his arms, Kurt turned to Blaine. Blaine was on his back, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling.

"Blaine?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"About the spreader bar..."

Blaine forced himself to suppress a smile as he turned to Kurt.

"Yes?"

Kurt whispered. "I really love it." Kurt covered his face with his hands, as he felt his face grow flush. Oh, what on earth was wrong with him? Why, why, why did he love this stuff?

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt's hands from his face. He kissed him softly.

"Good. I promise to use it weekly."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine and placed his head on his chest.

Blaine grinned at the ceiling.

The darkness swirled around happily.

It liked the spreader bar too.

And, it liked the love.

* * *

That evening, Blaine and Kurt held hands as they rode in Mike's Lincoln Town car, to his penthouse on the upper east side. Blaine suddenly turned to Kurt.

"I forgive you."

Kurt gave him a hard look. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you forgive yourself?"

That was harder. "I'm trying."

As the car slowed in front of the building, the doorman hopped over to open the door. "Good evening gentlemen."

Blaine looked up at the building. This. This is the type of building he wanted them to live in one day. Kurt glanced over at him and smiled.

"Remember, I'd live with you in a cardboard box, in the middle of Times Square."

Blaine took his hand. "Never happen."

Samantha greeted them as the doors to the private elevator opened.

"Hi Baby Blaine!" She threw her arms around Blaine while Kurt looked on, one eyebrow arched. Baby Blaine?

Kurt noted how Samantha, smoothly ran her hands up and down Blaine's back, almost touching his ass, before wrapping them around his waist. She leaned over and kissed him square on the mouth.

"I haven't seen you since your birthday. Where have you been?"

Blaine untangled himself and grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him forward.

"Samantha, this is my fiancee, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Mike's daughter, Samantha."

The two coolly looked each other up and down.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kurt." Why didn't you keep your ass in Paris?

"Likewise, Samantha." You do know he's gay, right? You don't stand a chance in hell.

Samantha led them into the huge living room where Mike was waiting.

"Good evening."

"Hello." Blaine eyed Mike's light blue, custom made shirt, cufflinks and black pants. It was the first time he'd ever seen him in anything other than a suit and tie.

"Mike, this is my fiancee, Kurt Hummel. Kurt, Mike Huntel."

Mike looked at Kurt closely. The boyfriend. "Hello Kurt. It's nice to finally meet you. I know Blaine has missed you this summer."

Kurt smiled. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard many wonderful things about Huntel, Wellington and VanSant."

Mike smiled. "Good."

Samantha offered to show them around. She linked her arm with Blaine's while Kurt held his other hand. Kurt rolled his eyes. Was this girl serious?

The penthouse was impressive. It had 5 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a state of the art kitchen, huge dining room, large family room, library/study and a rooftop swimming pool. The ice between Kurt and Samantha melted some over Samantha's incredible closet of designer clothes. Blaine ended up in the study, looking at the many awards, plaques and photos on the wall. Blaine wanted Mike's life. The firm, the penthouse, the money. And Kurt to share it with.

Mike stood quietly in the doorway, watching Blaine. Mike hoped tonight would seal the deal. He wanted Blaine. Bad. He also wanted a grandson. He hoped Blaine would agree to everything Mike planned to propose. He didn't want to play dirty. He really liked Blaine. He wanted things to go smoothly.

Mike continued to watch Blaine, waiting for him to see the one photo, he wanted him to see. Instead, Blaine was studying a photo of Samantha, age 10, standing between Mike and a beautiful blonde who could be Samantha's twin.

"Is this your ex-wife?"

Mike smiled at the photo. "Yeah. Angelica."

"Why did you get divorced?"

"Angelica was a whore. Believe it or not, I was one of those rare, successful and rich men who actually loved his wife and was faithful to her. While I was out killing myself to build the practice, she was home screwing every guy in the neighborhood. I should have known it would happen. When I was in law school, I came home and found her screwing my roommate. I believed her promises and lies, and allowed her to worm her way back into my heart. I loved her too much. Plus, I have a thing for blondes."

Blaine didn't say anything. That damn loving someone too much, caused more trouble.

"Do you know why your parents got divorced?"

"Mostly because of me."

Mike was surprised by Blaine's answer. "I doubt it was because of you, Blaine."

"No, I'm sure it was because of me. My being gay. We were a good family when I was little. My dad...he loved me back then. We were happy. Once I came out...that all changed. Everything went downhill. My being gay destroyed my family. My father blamed my mom...my mom felt guilty. Their marriage never recovered."

"Do you have a relationship with your father?"

"No. He hates me."

Mike felt sad for Blaine and contempt for his father. What a stupid asshole. Who cares if the kid is gay? Blaine is smart, attractive, and his power is priceless. What father would throw that away?

"I wish you were my son."

Blaine looked up in surprise. Mike smiled at him.

"If your father doesn't value how special you are, he's an idiot. I would love to have you for a son. I think you're amazing, Blaine."

Blaine looked at the floor. He didn't know what to say. "Thank you."

Blaine continued moving around the room until his eyes landed on a black and white photo.

Wait...

He looked closer. It was his grandfather. He was smiling and standing next to a man who looked like an older version of Mike.

"My father was a congressman from Pennsylvania. He thought the world of your grandfather. He practically worshiped him. One year, during fall break from school, I went to Washington and spent the day with my dad as he went from meeting to meeting. He introduced me to many people that day, but when he introduced me to your grandfather...wow. I was young, but I could see and feel how much admiration and respect my father had for Congressman Jim. A smart, shrewd, strategic politician. An outstanding negotiator. Congressman Jim always got what he wanted from his colleagues. Didn't matter what side of the aisle they were on. He never lost."

Blaine remained silent.

"One day, my father asked Congressman Jim how he did it. He wanted to know if the stories about him having some type of power over people were true. Your grandfather told my father the story of a voodoo priestess who blessed your great-grandmother while she was pregnant with him. My father had heard the story before. Congressman Jim was known for telling it, and laughing along with the listener at the absurdity of the entire thing. But my father believed it. He studied your grandfather and eventually figured it all out. He told your grandfather that he knew the truth and they became friends. My father nicknamed him the Dark One. They were friends until your grandfather died. My father was devastated by his death. It was so sudden and such a shock."

Blaine stared at the photo of his grandfather. So, that was how Mike knew so much. Too much. Blaine turned to him.

"What do you want from me?"

Mike looked at him for a moment. "We'll discuss it after dinner."

* * *

Blaine remained quiet during dinner, wondering what exactly Mike wanted from him. Kurt and Samantha kept up a steady stream of conversation about clothes, shoes, purses and fashion. Mike looked at his daughter with fatherly love and adoration. Blaine looked at Kurt with lustful love and appreciation.

After dinner, they moved to the family room. Blaine found himself seated on the large couch between Kurt and Samantha, with Mike sitting in an armchair across from them. Samantha rested her hand on Blaine's thigh. Kurt stared at her hand as if he could set fire to it, simply by staring hard enough. Mike surprised them all by telling Samantha to move to a chair. She glared at her father, but moved to the armchair next to his. Mike was setting the stage. This was going to be an intense negotiation. The sides needed to be across from one another. It was how his legal mind worked.

Blaine suddenly felt nervous. They should have had dinner at a restaurant. Neutral ground. He eyed the doorway and looked for other exits. Shit. One way in and one way out. No. There had to be stairs somewhere. The darkness started swirling in response to his flight instinct kicking in. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's arm.

_At the first sign of trouble, we are out of here. Stay close to me._

Kurt looked at him in surprise, but said nothing.

Mike began.

"Alright Blaine. You asked me earlier, what I wanted from you. I won't waste time. I'll get right to it. I want you to become a partner at Huntel, Wellington and VanSant. I want you to agree to spend every summer working at the firm and when you graduate law school, you come on board as an attorney in our corporate division. I have to keep the rest of the attorneys in check, so we will wait two years before announcing you've made partner. That's still soon, but whatever. It's my firm. I will pay you a partner's salary from day one. When it comes time for you to take the bar exam, we will set you up with a tutor. Not that I think you will need it, but...let's just say that we usually have insider knowledge of the content of the bar each year. That's what I want, Blaine. I want you as a partner at Huntel, Wellington & VanSant."

Wow.

Everything Blaine wanted.

Just like that.

Did Mike think he was crazy?

He already knew what a fabulous internship cost.

What was the price of a partnership?

Blaine glanced at Kurt. Kurt was staring at Mike, suspiciously. Blaine felt his heart swell with love. Kurt wasn't crazy either.

"So, what exactly will this partnership cost me? What do you really want from me?"

Mike glanced at Samantha and then back to Blaine.

"Two things. First, I want a grandson. Fathered by you."

Kurt gasped loudly. Blaine looked at Mike in shocked surprise and then looked at Samantha. She was smiling warmly at him and nodding slowly. So, the baby thing was...Mike's idea?

"I don't understand."

"It's really very simple. I want a grandson. I have a very beautiful daughter who I love very much. I want to see her have a child. But not with just any loser. I want to see her with someone special. You're gay, so a relationship is out of the question, but I'd still like the two of you to have a child together."

"But, why me?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Blaine stared at him. His power. The darkness. Mike wanted a grandson...

Wait.

Blaine's child won't have the darkness.

Blaine's _grandchild_ will have the darkness. Assuming it sticks around.

Did Mike know that?

Blaine glanced at Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide and he was shaking his head.

Samantha jumped up and knelt down in front of them.

"Please? Please let me do this for you. For both of you. You can't have a baby, so let me have it for you. I'll be a great mother. I really will. Our child would be so beautiful. And special. A special, beautiful child. We could all live in the same building, so you would see him all the time. We could all raise him together. Think of how loved he will be. Please? I want to do this for you."

Mike spoke softly. "Blaine, I meant what I said earlier. About wishing you were my son. I think you are incredible. You're perfect in so many ways. You are attractive, smart, well-spoken, confident, charming and...dark. Powerful. You are...simply...amazing. Forgive me for saying so, but your father is a fucking fool not to cherish you. I value you, Blaine. I think you are priceless. What you have...what you can do...it's simply incomparable to any other man. I was hoping you and Samantha would get together, and you would become my son-in-law one day. Obviously, that's not going to happen. But there is no reason why the two of you can't have a child together. It's actually perfect. As Samantha said, you and Kurt can't have children so, here's a way to start your family. Our family. We can become one, great big, happy family."

Blaine was speechless.

Kurt was shocked and slightly horrified.

Samantha was still kneeling in front of them. She took Blaine's hands in hers.

"Blaine, I'd love to have you make love to me, but..." she glanced over at Kurt who was giving her a death stare. "I can understand if that's not...feasible. But, there are other ways to do this. We don't have to actually have sex. Unless...you want to."

Kurt stood up. He'd had enough.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at him.

Samantha stood up and tried to reach for his hand, but he backed away from her.

"Kurt, I don't have to actually sleep with him. A doctor can just collect his sperm and..."

"No! We are not doing this!"

Samantha looked hurt. "Why not? It would be so perfect."

Kurt looked at Samantha and shook his head.

"I don't want children."

Blaine looked at him in surprise. "You don't?"

"I know we haven't talked about it, but...I don't think we should have children. Let's be honest, Blaine. Our relationship requires a lot. A lot of me. It takes a lot to take care of you. I don't want to take care of you and a child." He turned to Samantha. "And I'm certainly not looking to outsource it to a stranger."

Blaine's head was spinning. This was all too much. Mike wants him to join the firm and be his...son? Samantha wants to have his baby. Kurt doesn't want children. Blaine stood up. "I need some air."

Mike jumped up. He wasn't letting him leave. Not without an answer.

"Of course. You can step out on the roof. There's a patio by the pool."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. Once outside, Blaine walked over to the railing, and leaned over. He wanted to scream, but he didn't want Mike or Samantha to hear him. He was so tired of this shit. Why did everyone want something from him? Kurt walked up behind him and ran his nails up and down Blaine's back. Blaine's body relaxed. He turned to Kurt.

"You don't want children?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I don't. Maybe I'll change my mind one day, but for now, no. You are all I can handle and frankly, you're all I want to handle. At least for now."

"What do you think about Mike's offer?"

"I think it is highly disturbing and I don't trust him. What exactly does he plan to do with this dark and powerful grandchild? Hey! Wait a minute! Your child won't inherit the darkness..."

"Shh. I don't think Mike knows that, and for now, I'm not going to tell him."

"Blaine...do you want children?"

"I honestly never thought about it before. I really don't know. I don't know if it's smart to pass this down. Being...dark or whatever is...I don't know. It's what I am. It is me and frankly, I love it. I love what it allows me to do. I love the power and, in all honesty, I love owning you. You are the only thing in the world that makes me happy. I know we could be together, even if I didn't own you, but...I'm a twisted bastard. I want to own you. I want you to be my slave, and the darkness allows that. Demands that. But, being like this is a huge responsibility. I'm grateful for the gift, but I'm just not sure I want to pass it on to my grandchild."

Kurt stared out into the darkness, thinking about Blaine's words. It never ceased to amaze Kurt that he wanted to be a slave. Not just a boyfriend or husband, but a slave to Blaine. Why? Why did he want this? He always landed on the same answer. Love. It was the only answer that could possibly make sense. Blaine's love was an intense, all-consuming, drowning, jealous, hot, passionate love. It was a love that Kurt just couldn't believe he could experience any other way, with any other man. He knew that probably wasn't true. After all, there were plenty of people who were madly in love, and one was not a slave to the other. But for him...for Blaine, this is how it worked. This was the requirement. And Kurt was happy. Despite the challenges of the past few weeks, Kurt was incredibly, joyously, over-the-moon, happy and in love with Blaine. He would never be able to make his friends and family understand. And he wasn't going to try. He was simply going to accept and move forward. As long as he was happy, he would always remain with Blaine.

They stood there for awhile, holding hands and enjoying the amazing view of the city. Kurt finally looked at Blaine. They couldn't stay out there forever.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Mike said he wanted two things. He's not getting my sperm, so I guess I'll see what the second thing is."

"Depending upon what it is, will you take the partnership?"

"I don't know. I don't trust him. I'm sure he wants me to work in criminal and I'm not doing that."

"Why not? You'd be a great criminal attorney."

Blaine didn't say anything. Should he tell Kurt about Andrew Montiel? Not now. Maybe one day. Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Let's see what else he has to say. Who knows. Maybe I can make this work. It would be great to have a guaranteed partnership at a firm."

They walked back in. Mike and Samantha were talking quietly. They stopped when they saw Kurt and Blaine.

Mike looked at Blaine closely. What was he thinking?

Kurt and Blaine sat down on the couch. Blaine leaned forward and looked at Mike. Mike blinked and looked towards the floor. He had to be careful. He didn't want Blaine to use his powers on him.

"I assume your offer was simply a point from which to start negotiations?"

Mike sighed in relief and grew excited. Blaine hadn't said no. That was good sign.

"Absolutely. I'm open to your thoughts."

"First, you are not getting my sperm, so just forget about that. I'm sorry Samantha. You are beautiful. Really beautiful. But I'm not going to have a baby like this. If Kurt and I decide we want a family one day...then we'll arrange it. Right now, kids are out of the question. Especially this way."

Samantha shot Kurt a nasty look. She was sure this was his fault. Kurt gave her his best bitch look and scooted closer to Blaine. Mine bitch. He is mine.

"You said there were two things you wanted. What's the second?"

Mike tried to mask his disappointment about the child. He'd known it was a long shot. After all, Blaine was young and just starting out in life. It made sense that he would want to wait before starting a family. Still...Mike had hoped that Samantha's beauty might sway him. Too bad he was gay. But, there was time. In a few years, Kurt might change his mind and then change Blaine's. Mike could wait. The second thing he wanted was far more important.

"If I bring you on board as a partner, I would expect you to consult on other cases. Cases outside of corporate."

"What types of cases?"

"Real estate, matrimonial...criminal."

Blaine shook his head. "No. I am not doing criminal. I only want to work in corporate. I'll help in real estate and maybe some matrimonial, but not criminal. Too many moral minefields."

"I don't think it's wise to limit your talents to just one field."

"And I don't think it's wise to spread them too thin."

"You wouldn't have to go to court. Just help with meetings, depositions, maybe..."

Blaine interrupted.

"No. No more cases like...like the last one."

"Your talents are highly suited for criminal. Think of the good you could do?"

Was he kidding?

"I told you after the last case. No more criminal. I don't like criminal. Too many ethical issues. If I join your firm, I am not doing anything in criminal. Period."

Mike leaned forward. Damn. He would have to play dirty. And far sooner than he wanted to.

"Ethics and moral minefields? Really Blaine? Do you of all people, have the nerve to claim that something bothers you on moral grounds?"

Blaine's eyes darkened and the darkness started swirling around.

"I don't want to deal with all the ethical crap that comes up in criminal."

Mike laughed. "That's rich coming from you. Especially as you sit there next to a man you have enslaved. I wasn't aware that slavery was an ethical practice. Or even legal."

Kurt turned crimson and looked at Mike in shock. How did Mike know that? Blaine didn't even blink.

"As long as the other person wants it and is happy, I see no problem." Kurt nodded in agreement. Kurt wanted to be Blaine's slave. He loved it. He loved him.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "What about murder, Blaine? Did that campaign manager agree with you killing him thus making it okay?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"The hell you didn't. You are a murderer, an arsonist and a slave owner. You have some nerve talking about morals and ethics."

Blaine was silent. Thinking.

Mike knew too much. Way too much. He was dangerous.

Perhaps it was time for Mike to meet with an unfortunate accident.

But, he was offering Blaine a hell of a deal. He would have everything he wanted, in half the time. With the guarantee of the salary straight out of law school, they wouldn't have to struggle while Blaine worked his way up. He would be able to take care of Kurt and give him anything he wanted. Having Mike on his side, would be better than having Mike against him. HWV was a powerful and far-reaching firm. Mike was well-known and respected in the legal community. Mike could make life difficult for him.

Or make it easy. Very easy.

Mike seemed to sense Blaine's thought process. He softened his eyes and his tone.

"Look Blaine. You need to work at a firm that will provide cover for you. The legal community is large, yet small in many ways. Eventually, people are going to question why you always win. Your grandfather got away with it because the political world is ever changing. New presidents, new administrations, new senators, new congressmen, new staffers. No one was around long enough to truly catch on. And those who did, were dismissed as haters. The legal world will be harder for you to navigate. Yes, the attorneys will change, but the judges don't. And the rumor mill and gossip track is fast and far-reaching. You will have to be careful. I can help you. I can protect you."

Those were all good points.

Blaine was stuck. He didn't know what to do.

"I need to think about all this. I need time to think."

Mike sat back in his chair. He hadn't planned to allow them to leave without an answer, but he was throwing a lot at a 23 year old kid. Besides, he knew where they lived. He could always find them.

"Alright. Take some time to think. And, Blaine...I hope you know that I meant what I said. About wishing you were my son. Yes, this is about your power and my desire to have you using that power for my firm versus against us in court. But...I really do like you, Blaine. I hope you know that. I'm not bullshitting you. I really mean that."

Blaine nodded. Sure he did.

"Okay."

"And Blaine...give some more thought to having a child. You and Kurt discuss it. You and Samantha really would make a beautiful child."

Blaine wondered if Mike realized how downright creepy his plan sounded. And what the hell was wrong with Samantha?

"Okay. Thanks Mike. "

* * *

They rode home in silence. Blaine didn't trust the driver. Once they were safely in the loft, Blaine sat down heavily on the bed.

"Tell me what you think."

Kurt started to undress.

"I think this is dangerous. He wants to own you, not adopt you. He wants to suck you in, get you addicted to the money and then force you to do what he wants. And, what the hell is this craziness about a grandson? That is just strange, weird and creepy. Oh, and don't get me started about that octopus, Samantha! Does she think that if she feels you up enough, you will suddenly turn straight? She couldn't keep her damn hands off of you!"

Blaine smiled. Jealous Kurt was cute.

"So you don't think I should accept it?"

Kurt gave Blaine an incredulous look. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, it is the firm I want to work for. They are the best and they pay the best. And Mike is right, it will be easier for me to work somewhere that will provide cover for me. I'll be able to use my powers more."

"But that's the problem, Blaine. He's after your power. He basically admitted that."

"He can't force me to use my powers. No one can."

"But, he will probably try. He seems to know an awful lot about you. How does he know so much?"

"His father was friends with my grandfather."

"Oh. Well...how does he know about the fire and...me?"

"Mike's not stupid. I'm sure he did some research. Those articles Mark wrote are still out there. He just connected the dots. And as for you...if his father knew my grandfather, he probably knew my grandmother. Maybe my grandfather told him about their relationship."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine. He felt defeated. It was as if Blaine had no choice, but to join the firm. He couldn't just walk away. Mike knew way too much.

"Why don't you want to do criminal law?"

"Too much moral ambiguity."

Kurt gave him a hard look. "Blaine...please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a little surprised that you would have this much trouble with criminal stuff. You can be pretty evil."

Blaine looked at Kurt with a pained expression. "You think I'm evil?" He suddenly heard his father's words in his head.

_"You're an evil little fuck Blaine. Just like my dad. He enslaved my mother and then he killed her. All because of this evil, sick, dark power shit._

_"You're just like him Blaine. Just like him. An evil, twisted, abomination, straight from hell. Poor Kurt. He doesn't stand a chance. He looks so fucking delicate. You will either fuck him to death or just kill him. I'm guessing you will kill him."_

Kurt's voice was very quiet. "You can be. You tortured Warren. He didn't deserve that. He's my friend and you tortured him. You tortured someone I love."

Blaine felt sick. The darkness was swirling around and growing hot. Okay. Sure. He knew he was evil, but...he didn't think Kurt thought he was evil.

"You think I'm evil." Blaine's eyes were turning black.

Kurt stood up and backed away from him. "I...Blaine..."

Blaine was walking towards him slowly. Kurt backed into the wall. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and pinned them above his head. He kissed and sucked at Kurt's neck, his voice quiet.

"You think I'm evil, Kurt?"

"I...no...Blaine...the darkness..."

"The darkness makes me evil?"

"Um...well, yes."

Blaine leaned back to look into Kurt's eyes. "But Kurt, I am the darkness. We are one in the same. The darkness is me. It's my life force. Without it...I die. We are completely connected."

Kurt nodded. His body was trembling. Blaine started kissing his neck again. "Tell me the evil things I've done, Kurt."

Kurt swallowed. Why had he gone down this road? How had they ended up here? Blaine pressed his body into Kurt, their cocks rubbing against each other. Blaine started moving up and down, increasing the friction and pressure. Kurt groaned.

"Tell me Kurt. Tell me of my evil, evil ways."

"You...you...tortured Warren and...your father...um...ohhh..."

Blaine pinned Kurt's hands above his head with his control. He stepped back and started to undress.

"Go on."

"You...you...killed someone..."

Now naked, Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers off, leaving him naked and pinned to the wall. He reached over and took Kurt's cock in his hand. He stroked firmly, listening to Kurt moan and whine.

"What else Kurt? What other evil things have I done?"

"I...I...ohhh...I don't know...ohhh master, please..."

"Please what, Kurt?"

"May your slave come?"

"Not yet. We aren't done discussing my evil ways."

Kurt whined as Blaine kept stroking him. Blaine fell to his knees and sucked Kurt down, hard. Kurt cried out. Blaine's mouth was driving him crazy. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Please! Please master, I need to come!"

Blaine released Kurt's cock and stood up to look into his eyes.

"No. I think you should suffer some more. After all, I am evil."

Kurt groaned. How the hell had he gotten himself into this?

Blaine unpinned his hands and turned him around. "Hands on the wall Kurt. Ass out."

Kurt did as he was told. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, roughly pulling them towards him. He lined his cock up with Kurt's ass.

"Am I evil Kurt?"

Kurt had no idea how to answer.

"Tell me Kurt. Am I evil?"

Kurt decided to go for broke. No matter what he answered, Blaine was going to fuck the hell out of him. And he was tired of waiting for it. He needed to feel Blaine's cock in his ass.

"Yes."

Blaine pushed forward, fast and hard. Kurt yelled at the entry. He could barely breathe. Blaine was thrusting into him, powerfully.

"Am I evil Kurt?"

"Yes!"

Blaine drove harder, deeper. Kurt pressed his hands to the wall and pushed back, forcing his already full ass, even deeper onto Blaine's cock. Blaine yelled from the sudden increase in depth, while Kurt hollered from the intensity. Blaine released the darkness, and it wrapped itself around their bodies, pressing them closer, deeper. Kurt couldn't speak. He was completely overcome with cock. It was so good. So damn good. Blaine kept thrusting firmly as he reached his hand around and started stroking Kurt in time to his thrusts. Kurt was now making a wailing, chanting sound. Blaine screamed. "Come beautiful!"

They came in a cacophony of screams and yells. Kurt's cum splattered against the wall. Blaine held Kurt's hips tight, as he filled his ass with his hot release. Kurt's legs gave out and he started to fall, but Blaine held him tight and close. Kurt fell back, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder. They stood there for a minute, panting and watching Kurt's cum slide down the wall. Blaine moved from behind Kurt, kneeled down in front of the wall and licked off the cum. Kurt's eyes were wide and his dick tried to get hard again. Shit. So freaking kinky. Blaine turned around and kissed Kurt, making sure he could taste the cum in his mouth. Kurt moaned. Ohhhh...it was all so nasty and erotic and just...he had no words.

They laid down on the bed, wrapped around each other.

Evil.

Blaine didn't want Kurt to think he was evil. Even though he was. It made him mad when his father said it, because his father made it sound like he would kill Kurt. He would fail like his grandfather. But with Kurt...he wasn't sure what he expected Kurt to think. He had never told Kurt that he was the one behind the Karofsky attack and he didn't plan to tell him about Andrew Montiel, unless absolutely necessary.

Andrew Montiel.

He planned to kill Andrew when they returned from Paris.

Blaine sighed.

Yes. He was evil.

But only towards those who deserved it.


	21. Chapter 21

_I parked my car outside your house  
Hope that someday you'll come home  
Seems the woman that I love  
Is someone that I hardly know  
And after all this time  
I finally found a way to be alone  
I'm terrified to think that I may be losing my mind  
-Losing My Mind by Maroon 5-_

* * *

"Kurt, I just don't understand. You couldn't wait to go. You've been talking about Paris since you were in the seventh grade. You took French all those years. I don't understand why you quit."

Kurt sighed. He had decided it was time to let his father know he was back in New York for good. He'd been on the phone for 30 minutes, trying to give his father an acceptable explanation.

"Dad...I really missed Blaine and he missed me. I simply decided that I wanted to be here with him. He's going to be starting law school in a few weeks, and I want to be here for that. I want to be supportive."

"How about Blaine being supportive of your wanting to be in Paris?" Burt didn't like this. Not one bit. What the hell was going on with these two?

"Blaine was supportive. He didn't ask me to do this. I decided to do this." Sort of...

"I don't like this, Kurt. I don't approve of you bailing on a commitment. A job commitment, at that. That's not right, Kurt. You told those people you would work for them for a year. You should have upheld your end of the bargain."

Great. More guilt. "I know dad, and I felt really bad, but...I really wanted to come home."

Home. Burt winced a little. Sure, Kurt had been gone for years, but he still thought of his son's home as his home. In Lima.

"Okay. So, you're back in New York. What are you going to do?"

I'm going to cook, clean, design, and allow Blaine to screw the hell out of me. "I'm not sure yet."

"Well are you looking for a job?"

"Actually, Blaine and I are leaving for Paris on Tuesday to get my things. We are going to vacation in France for awhile before coming back. I'll start looking for a job when we return." Eventually.

"Kurt...is everything okay?"

"Yes dad. Of course. Why would you ask me that?"

"I just...I feel like your entire life has revolved around Blaine since the moment you met. For almost six years, it's been all about Blaine."

"That's not true! We didn't even live together during college. I thought you liked Blaine."

"This isn't about whether or not I like Blaine. This is about you living your life, Kurt. Your life. Not Blaine's life."

"I am living my life. I'm living my life with Blaine. I want to live my life with Blaine."

"I just don't want you to make Blaine your life."

Too late. Kurt sighed. He would never, ever be able to make anyone understand.

"Dad...I promise you that I am happy and I am living my life. The way I want to. With Blaine."

Burt was silent.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son. I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a safe trip. Is it too much to ask that you call me when you get there?"

Kurt smiled. "No. I'll call. Bye dad. Kisses to Carol."

"Bye kiddo."

Kurt sat on the couch, looking at the floor. He didn't like lying to his father. He had no plans to look for a job when they returned from France. Things between he and Blaine were finally good again. The soft touches, kisses and caresses were back, along with the laughter and silly conversation. They were finally getting back to normal, and Kurt was not going to do anything to derail their progress. He wanted Blaine to feel secure in their relationship and to have confidence in Kurt's promise to take care of him before he started making moves. Kurt didn't plan to look for a job until after the first of the year.

Blaine was watching Kurt from the kitchen. The darkness was swirling, wondering what Burt had said. From the side of the conversation he had heard, Blaine guessed that Burt did not approve of Kurt quitting the internship. Blaine didn't give a shit. Burt would just have to get over it. He needed Kurt with him. Everyone else could fuck off. But, he didn't like seeing Kurt sad.

"Hey beautiful, didn't you want to go buy some special sun, skin protection stuff for the trip?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Why couldn't everyone understand? Just look at him. Dark curly hair, framing a beautiful face with gorgeous, honey-amber eyes that change colors. Strong, firm arms that held him every night, making him feel loved, safe and protected. A firm chest that was perfect for Kurt to lay his head on. Beautiful, olive-skinned legs that were fast, strong and muscular. And between those legs was the most amazing dick in the world. A dick that tasted like and produced, manna from heaven, but could create a hot, sexual hell that left Kurt pleading for mercy while begging for more; or send him floating into pure bliss with gentle, loving strokes. Why couldn't everyone understand why he wanted this man so much? Blaine was beautiful. A special, powerful, beautiful man.

Kurt smiled at him. "Yes, let's go shopping."

* * *

As Kurt interrogated the sales person at the facial care boutique, Blaine's phone rang. He stepped outside to answer it.

"Hey Blaine. It's Rick."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good. We missed you at the funeral. It was...interesting. It was barely about Jace. There was all this music and poetry he probably would have hated. It was definitely more about his parents than him."

Blaine had nothing to say. He could care less.

"Anyway, reason for my call is to make sure you knew about tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. We're all getting together for dinner at LaChey's. Kind of our own, goodbye and we'll miss you dinner for Jace. He loved LaChey's."

Yeah. Blaine knew that. They'd had dinner there a few times when they didn't want to stay in and have Frances cook for them.

"I don't know if we'll be able to make it. Kurt and I are leaving for Paris on Tuesday. We have a lot to do."

"It would be great if you and Kurt could come. People were asking about you at the funeral."

Shit.

"What time?"

* * *

"Come on, Kurt. We're going to be late."

Kurt peeked around the closet door and glared at Blaine.

"I still can't believe we are going to this."

"I told you before. I need to make an appearance. People knew we were friends. I don't want to draw attention to myself by being missing in action from everything. That might raise suspicions."

"Fine." Kurt stepped out from behind the door and took Blaine's breath away.

"Damn Kurt. You look...incredible."

Kurt smiled. "Of course I do, but thank you for mentioning it."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him close. He started kissing and nuzzling his neck. "Mmm, you smell so good. And you taste delicious."

Kurt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "We don't have to go. We could stay here and do ...other things."

Blaine growled. He would never, ever get tired of doing other things with Kurt. But, they really needed to go to this dinner.

"Stop tempting me. We gotta go to this thing."

"If you say so, master." Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back to his ass. He squeezed and brought his hands back up, clasping them behind Blaine's neck. "We could stay here and experiment with the spreader bar."

Blaine was growing harder by the minute. He forced himself to pull away from Kurt.

"Let's go so we can hurry up and come back."

* * *

From the moment they walked into the restaurant, Kurt immediately understood why Blaine liked this crowd. You could feel that you were surrounded by men of wealth and power. The clothes they wore, the watches on their wrists and the electronic toys in their pockets, were all indications of high net worth. They all reeked of money and the confidence that comes from having it. Yes, Blaine would definitely like this group. He fit in perfectly.

Blaine proudly introduced Kurt to everyone. Some were noticeably surprised. They thought Blaine and Jace were dating.

Blaine was thrilled to watch Kurt fit right in. Kurt hit it off with a guy named Derron who owned his own salon, and his partner Keith who was a doctor. Blaine stood at the bar, chatting with a few attorneys about firms he should consider working for one day. Blaine said nothing as both attorneys immediately suggested he try to get on at Huntel Wellington and VanSant. Best in the city. Best on the east coast.

Blaine watched Kurt, laughing and talking, animatedly with Keith and Derron. Kurt was so beautiful. So beautiful and perfect, and all his. No one else had ever touched his beautiful, wonderful Kurt. Blaine smiled.

Later, Kurt was the one watching Blaine being his charming, dazzling self. Seeing Blaine like this made Kurt so happy. Things really were getting back to normal.

Kent had been watching Kurt, watch Blaine.

"You're so lucky to have him."

Kurt smiled. Yes. He felt very lucky to have Blaine.

"He really loves you. More than most people love their significant other." Kurt looked at Kent, curiously.

"What makes you say that?"

Kent blushed. "I-I really shouldn't discuss it. I have to respect my client's confidences."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. Now he was fully intrigued.

"Confidences about what?"

"Well," Kent looked around nervously. "I have clients who are married with children and they don't have million dollar policies for their spouses. All of Blaine's accounts, all of his money is willed to you. Even his Anderson family money lists you as the beneficiary. He really wants to make sure you are okay if something happens to him. Million dollar policies aren't cheap. He must really love you."

Kurt looked back at Blaine. A million dollar life insurance policy? The thought of Blaine dying made Kurt feel nauseous. He thought of Blaine's grandfather and grandmother. Kurt always thought their story was tragic, yet romantic and beautiful. Would he want to continue living without Blaine?

Blaine saw Kurt looking at him. He smiled his winning smile and winked at him. Kurt's heart melted. No. He would not want to live without Blaine.

Throughout the evening, Blaine played the role of the sad friend. He fought the urge to vomit as everyone shared stories of what a great guy Jace was. There was universal agreement that it was terrible to lose someone so incredibly gorgeous and smart. Blaine said and shared nothing. The only thing he was curious about was Jace's car. Did anyone know what his parents were going to do with his car? Were they going to sell it? Kurt shot him a look. He couldn't be serious?

Once dinner was over, Blaine and Kurt excused themselves, claiming tons to do to get ready to leave for Paris. Once outside, Blaine exhaled.

"So glad that shits over."

"Do you really want his car?"

Blaine shrugged. "Why not? That car is awesome. Only 500 were made. You can't buy it anymore. I could have it professionally detailed to get rid of his...smell. Hell, his family should give me the fucking car. I deserve it."

Kurt could see Blaine drifting into a dark place as his mind went back in time. Kurt trailed his nails up and down Blaine's back. He wasn't about to let him slip into a bad mood.

"So, master. Are you going to let me get away with coming without your permission the other night?" Kurt leaned close to Blaine's ear. "I thought you wanted to control your slave."

Blaine closed his eyes and drowned in Kurt's sweet voice and words. He turned to him, his eyes black and filled with desire.

"Oh, you will be punished."

"Promise?"

* * *

About 90 minutes later, Kurt wondered what on earth he had been thinking.

Once they were home, Blaine made him strip and kneel.

"Since we are going on vacation, this will be our last punishment for awhile, so I thought we would do something...special."

Kurt swallowed and nodded. His eyes were wet and glazed over with submissive surrender. He was excited and turned on as hell.

"I want you to suck me hard, beautiful. When I come, you are not going to swallow. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

Kurt happily swallowed Blaine's cock, sucking strong and firm, as if his life depended on it. Blaine held off as long as possible before coming with a loud growling grunt. He held Kurt's head tightly, pressing his face to his groin as he poured cum into his mouth. Kurt was careful not to swallow. Blaine slowly pulled himself out of Kurt's mouth and gently ran his thumb over his tightly closed lips.

"Stay Kurt and do not swallow."

Kurt watched as Blaine pulled the spreader bar out from underneath the bed. He then reached into the drawer of the nightstand and took out three items before walking back over to Kurt.

"Stand up."

Blaine fastened his ankles to the spreader bar and then surprised Kurt by falling to his knees and taking Kurt's cock into his mouth. Kurt concentrated on not swallowing as he fought to suppress the moans of desire rising in his throat. Once Kurt was extremely hard and right on the edge, Blaine stopped and started to gently wrap a strip of soft black leather around Kurt's cock in a criss-cross pattern. Kurt watched in rapt fascination. His eyes grew wide as Blaine slid a very pretty, silver cock ring down Kurt's dick. He closed it tightly at the base, causing tiny shivers to shoot through Kurt's entire body. He'd never worn a cock ring before. Blaine was usually the one wearing it.

"Swallow slave."

Kurt swallowed and then let forth a low moan and whine as he studied his neatly wrapped dick. A hot, boiling swirl of arousal, churned in his stomach. Blaine smiled a beautiful, evil smile. "Since you can't control yourself, I am going to lock you up for awhile." Blaine produced a hex key on a chain. Blaine carefully turned the key, tightening and locking the cock ring into place. He put the key around his neck. Kurt closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. He thought he might come immediately, despite the ring. The leather and the ring were tight, but did not hurt. It was actually, strangely comfortable. The real punishment was mental. The fact that the ring was literally locked around his cock was screwing with his head.

Blaine stepped back and looked at him. "I told you I would punish your cock, if you came without permission. Now, kneel down, forehead to the floor, wrists to your ankles."

Blaine fastened Kurt's wrists to the spreader bar and then slowly slid himself into his ass. Kurt groaned loudly as the urge to come attacked him.

Blaine kept his movements slow. "Do you like this, beautiful? Do you like being punished this way?"

Kurt couldn't speak. He was too aroused. He was scared to make a sound for fear he would explode. He was sure his aching cock was moaning.

Blaine sped up slightly and then suddenly pulled out. Kurt gasped at the emptiness and then screeched as he felt the butt plug being pushed into his ass.

Oh no...

This was...

No words...

Blaine turned the vibration to six.

"When I tell you not to come without permission. I mean it, slave. Now you get to suffer. I think I will leave you like this all night."

Blaine switched the setting to eight and walked to the kitchen. He put all the dishes away, wiped down the counters and swept the floor. By the time he was done, Kurt was making strange meowing sounds. Blaine leaned down, gave him a deep, wet kiss and changed the vibration to ten. Kurt screamed as the strong, quivering sensations flooded his ass.

"I'm going to clean the bathroom."

Kurt's mind was a mess. He was bound to the bar in the most submissive of positions. His cock was locked in a ring that had a key, and the key was around Blaine's neck. The sensations in his ass were going straight to his cock...which was locked in a ring...that had a key...around Blaine's neck...and around and around his thoughts ran. A sexual circle of hell, fucking with his mind as he desperately fought the urge to come, despite the fact that he couldn't come anyway.

Blaine finished cleaning the bathroom and sat down on the floor, in front of his captive. Kurt was covered in sweat, he was breathing hard and his moans...oh, his moans. Blaine had never, ever heard Kurt moan like this. Blaine wrapped his hand around his own cock and started stroking. Kurt watched hungrily. He was delirious with lust. He wanted Blaine to fuck him so bad, and he was desperate to come. Instead, he watched Blaine stroke himself to orgasm, coming all over his hand. He held his hand up to Kurt's lips.

"Lick."

Kurt thoroughly cleaned every drop of cum from Blaine's hand, his eyes pleading with him.

"Please...master..."

"Yes, my beautiful slave?"

"Take me...please...I need..."

"You may not come and I am not going to fuck you, but it is time for bed."

Blaine released Kurt's hands and ankles from the bar, turned off and removed the plug, and removed the cock ring, but left the leather wrapped around Kurt's cock. Kurt's body was weak and trembling. Blaine carried him to the bed and laid him down. He climbed in next to him and turned off the light.

Wait a minute...

Kurt looked at him, desperately.

Blaine smiled evilly.

"The leather stays on."

"What?"

"The leather stays on. Goodnight."

Kurt laid there for 15 minutes.

"Blaine?"

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Please fuck me."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and smiled. "No. Go to sleep."

Kurt fell into a tortured sleep, full of dreams of being tied up and having Blaine fuck him into the ground.

Around 7:00 am, Kurt woke up. He was exhausted and so horny, he thought his dick would burst from the leather. He climbed on top of Blaine, staring at his beautiful face until he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Kurt."

"Fuck me. Now."

Blaine smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Fuck me, now!"

"Will you ever come without permission again?"

"No! Now fuck me!"

Blaine laughed. He unwrapped Kurt's cock, turned him over on to his stomach, made him get up on his knees, and fucked him until he completely fell apart. Blaine was amazed at how hard and how loud Kurt came.

Kurt slept peacefully until 2:00 pm. When he woke up, he scooted back and leaned against the headboard. Blaine had started packing.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead."

Kurt closed his eyes and hummed. Blaine sat down on the bed, grinning wickedly.

"Did you enjoy your punishment?"

Kurt nodded.

"You know what, Kurt? You are a bondage whore."

"A what?"

"A bondage whore. You love being tied up."

Kurt blushed and covered his face with his hands. Blaine laughed. Kurt was beyond adorable.

"It's okay. I love tying you up. You look deliciously sexy tied up." Blaine leaned over and attacked Kurt's neck as his dick hardened. Kurt gently pushed him away.

"Uh uh. No more. I must start packing, plus I'm starving."

Blaine reluctantly sat back. "Okay. Pizza, packing and then Paris, here we come."

Kurt squealed and clapped his hands, making Blaine laugh again. Damn, he loved this man.

* * *

Etienne's heart soared when he saw Kurt. The last time he'd seen him, Kurt looked pale and slightly deranged. Etienne was thrilled to see a healthy, happy Kurt accompanied by an attractive, yet menacing looking guy.

"Kurt!"

"Etienne!"

The two hugged tightly. Blaine reminded himself that Etienne was straight and had taken good care of Kurt.

"Etienne, this is my fiancee, Blaine. Blaine, my wonderful roommate, Etienne."

"Pleased to meet ya, mate."

"Likewise. Thanks for looking out for Kurt."

"Thanks for taking care of the rent for six months. Bloody nice of you."

"No problem."

As they walked, Etienne made a mental note to warn Kurt about Daveed. Blaine seemed nice, but he also looked like he could easily kill someone. Daveed needed to stay away from their flat. Far, far away.

Kurt talked nonstop as they rode through the city. Blaine looked at him, lovingly. Kurt was so cute when he was overly excited. Once they arrived at the flat, Etienne dragged Kurt to the kitchen while Blaine looked around.

"Daveed has been showing up here, unannounced. I told him you left for New York and wouldn't be back, but he didn't believe me. He knew your stuff was still here. I told him I was going to send it, but he didn't buy it. Your boyfriend seems nice, but he also looks like he could take Daveed out with one look. You'd better be careful."

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to reign in his panic. He had hoped Daveed would have moved on to the next young American in need of a guide in Paris. Especially since Kurt had not responded to any of his calls or texts. He felt bad about that, but he didn't want to lead Daveed on further and he certainly didn't want Blaine to find out about him.

"When was the last time he was here?"

"About four days ago, so he's due for another visit. I'll do my best to cover for you but...you'd better be careful. Daveed is a horny little bugger who talks too much. The idiot will get himself killed."

Kurt didn't say anything. Etienne had no idea how right his was. Blaine would kill Daveed with a blink of his eyes. And there was no telling what he would do to Kurt if he found out what he had allowed Daveed to do to him. Punishment was not the appropriate word.

* * *

For the first two days, Kurt and Blaine focused on packing. Kurt carefully and lovingly folded his clothes, placing a piece of tissue paper between each item. Etienne rolled his eyes. Seriously?

Once things were packed and shipping arrangements made, Kurt and Blaine spent their days and nights exploring Paris. It was wonderful to be in love in the most romantic city in the world. They visited cafes where they sat close together and fed each other chocolates and scones with cream and jam. At night, they went to cocktail bars where Blaine would get Kurt slightly drunk and then molest him in their booth; grateful for the low lighting and Parisians who could care less about two gay men engaged in heavy displays of affection. Kurt convinced Blaine to join him in an All About Chocolate spa treatment at the Four Seasons George V Hotel. The spa treatment included a chocolate-mint body scrub, followed by a Swiss chocolate and toffee body wrap, ending with a deep tissue massage using cocoa oil. At the end of the spa treatment, Blaine kicked the masseuse out, locked the door, and made love to Kurt on the massage table.

They also visited the design house. Kurt was nervous about returning there, but he felt obligated to say a proper goodbye. He knew his abrupt departure had left his co-workers in a bind, so he brought croissants, coffee and chocolate for the entire staff. A peace offering. To his relief, everyone was kind and forgiving. Blaine went along with Kurt's story that he had been very sick and needed Kurt to care for him. He was better now, but the illness scare had made Kurt decide to return to New York. The women were quick to forgive Kurt when they saw Blaine. They would happily drop everything to take care of him. Monique, who got stuck with the fashion show, was icy at first. Kurt begged forgiveness and gave her flowers and her own, personal box of chocolate. This melted her anger. She showed Kurt the models she had chosen and all the plans for the show. Kurt gushed over everything and claimed that she was doing a better job than he would have done.

The designer gave Kurt a very chilly reception. She had specifically chosen him for the internship because of his portfolio. Excellent ideas and fresh designs. Ideas and designs she could imitate and pass off as her own. She had planned to offer Kurt a permanent position. She didn't want to lose his talent, and she didn't want to see him open his own design house. More competition in the marketplace.

Kurt remained silent during her lecture on responsibility and the importance of earning a good reputation in the fashion world. Stunts like his did not make for a good reputation. Blaine quietly seethed outside the door, clenching his fists and trying to quiet the darkness. He didn't like hearing Kurt, taken to task by some French bitch. He didn't deserve it. When they came out of her office, Blaine fought the urge to choke her to death. Kurt could sense his anger, and quickly steered them back down to the main floor. He looked at Blaine and shook his head. "It's okay. She's right. I am breaking the commitment I made to her."

"I don't care. No one talks to you like that. Stupid bitch."

Kurt smiled and caressed his cheek. "I love you for being upset, but she really is right, Blaine. Relax, I'm fine. I'm a big boy."

Blaine slid his hand between Kurt's legs. "Yes. You are definitely a big boy."

Kurt swatted his hand away and turned three shades of red.

Before they left, the staff decided everyone should meet Saturday night for a farewell dinner for Kurt. Kurt was delighted. Blaine was proud and happy to see Kurt so loved and respected by his colleagues, and he liked how impressed everyone was by his talent. Maybe...just maybe...one day... he would let Kurt open a design house. Perhaps when Blaine was out of law school and settled at Huntel Wellington and VanSant. Assuming he accepted Mike's offer.

Blaine had no idea what he was going to do about Mike. It was a great offer, but he didn't trust Mike. He wasn't interested in helping anyone else get away with murder. Helping Andrew get off had left him feeling responsible for cleaning up the mess left behind. He planned to force Andrew to pay money to both Alicia and Stephanie's families. He figured he would torture him into agreeing and promise to spare his life if he paid. Once he paid, he would kill him anyway.

Evil?

Yes.

Deserved?

Yes.

As long as it was deserved, it was okay to kill someone.

In Blaine's mind anyway.

* * *

After visiting the design house, Kurt and Blaine decided to head back to the flat. As they turned the corner, Kurt spotted Daveed's silver Mercedes, just as his phone started beeping. A text from Etienne.

_Stay away! Daveed is here!_

Kurt stopped and grabbed Blaine's arm.

"Hey...um...I meant to stop at the bakery to...um...pick up some...bread for in the morning."

"I'm actually kind of tired. Let's go rest first. We can go out later."

"No! I mean...they close early. Let's just go now while we're still out. They have great cupcakes."

Cupcakes. Blaine loved cupcakes.

Kurt stalled in the bakery until his phone beeped again.

_E – Gone. Promises to come back. Knows you're here._

Kurt stared at the message. Crap.

They had been in Paris for a little over a week. Today was Thursday. They were supposed to leave for Biarritz on Sunday. Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Do you want to leave for Biarritz tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"Well...I thought we could officially start our vacation."

As they walked, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, and allowed his hand to creep down and rest on Kurt's ass.

"I thought we had started our vacation. I've been having a fabulous time."

Kurt sighed. So had he. The past nine days had been simply glorious. Kurt was sure he had gained a pound a day from all the rich food, wine and chocolate. And the sex had been amazing. Since they didn't want Etienne to hear them, they had only been making love, quietly. Gentle, sweet, romantic love. Everything had been perfect.

"It's probably time for us to get out of Etienne's hair. I'm sure he can't wait to turn the flat into a harem."

"Well...if you really want to leave, I'll make the arrangements, but what about the party with your friends from the design house? That's Saturday night."

Dammit. Kurt had forgotten, just that quickly. He was really worried about running into Daveed. Daveed was kind and sweet and had been really good to Kurt. He didn't deserve to have anything happen to him. Sure, he was horny, but that was Kurt's fault. Kurt had been a tease.

"Okay. We'll leave Sunday morning."

Later, while Blaine was in the shower, Kurt and Etienne stressed.

"He knows you're here, Kurt. Said he could smell your lovely scent." Etienne made a gagging face.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him your fiancee was here."

"And?"

"And the stupid bugger said he didn't care."

Kurt groaned.

"Why don't you just tell Blaine? I mean, it's not as if you actually did more than a bit of snogging...did you?"

Kurt shook his head and looked at Etienne, as if he were crazy. "No. I didn't sleep with him, but...it doesn't matter. Blaine is very possessive and jealous. Insanely jealous. He can't find out Daveed even exists."

Kurt decided he would call Daveed later. He had to warn him to stay away. Things between he and Blaine were wonderful again. He didn't want anything to screw that up.

And he didn't want Blaine to commit another murder.

* * *

Kurt never had a chance to call Daveed.

On Friday, he and Blaine rented a car and went for a drive on the French countryside. They drove for miles before stopping at a small village for lunch. After lunch, they explored a historic castle, set high upon a hill. Blaine loved castles. The idea of being a king appealed to him. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So if you are king, what am I?"

"You can be my queen."

"Why can't I be a king too?"

"Nope. The queen has to answer to the king. I like that better."

"I bet you do."

"Speaking of which...when are we getting married?"

Kurt looked at his ring, fingered his collar, and smiled. A ring and a collar. Blaine had truly given him beautiful jewelry.

"Well, now that I'm back in New York, I guess we can get married sooner."

"How soon?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "Why don't we still do it in June? After school is out."

Blaine sighed. He didn't want to wait that long, but it didn't make sense to do it during the school year. He would be too busy studying.

"Okay. June. Or give some thought to May. The sooner, the better."

Kurt nodded. This was good. It would give him something to work on while Blaine was in class.

Kurt walked over to one of the castle walls and leaned back against it.

"Oh, king?"

Blaine turned towards him and his eyes immediately darkened. Kurt was giving him a come-hither look. Blaine walked towards him.

"Yes, my queen?"

Kurt pulled him into a deep, hot kiss as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's back and arms. He loved the feel of his strong, muscular body.

"Your queen would like your royal dick up his royal ass."

Blaine looked around. "Here?"

Kurt nodded and started trailing his fingers up and down the wall. Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt...that's not like the brick wall at home. This looks worse. Much worse."

Kurt leaned close to Blaine's ear and whispered. "Does that mean you will fuck me harder? Much harder?"

Blaine didn't argue. He just hoped no one came along and heard Kurt's screams.

* * *

That evening, they went to dinner with Etienne and his girlfriend of the week, Katarina. Naturally, Katarina was a model. She made Blaine think of Samantha, but he decided Samantha was prettier.

Samantha.

Blaine couldn't figure out why Samantha was so willing to go along with Mike on the whole baby thing. Didn't she want to meet a guy, get married and have kids? Why was she letting Mike pimp her out? It was unsettling.

Everything about the entire deal was unsettling.

But...Blaine really wanted the partnership. He wanted the money, power and prestige that would come from working for a firm like Huntel Wellington and VanSant. It really was the best firm on the east coast.

And...a tiny voice in the back of his head spoke to him.

You like the idea of someone wanting you as their son.

* * *

Saturday evening arrived, beautiful and warm. Blaine was wearing an outfit chosen by Kurt. Designer black pants with a white, designer, button down shirt. He hadn't had a haircut in a while, so his curls were longer. Kurt had insisted he allow them to stay gel-free.

"Come on, Kurt. We need to get going."

Kurt emerged from the bathroom wearing a vintage, black and white, French striped shirt with tight black pants and black, knee-hi boots. The shirt fit him perfectly, accentuating his chest and arms. The tight pants showed off the lovely firmness of his ass.

Blaine groaned and pulled Kurt to him. He started kissing and sucking on his neck. "You look fine as hell, Kurt. Your ass in those pants...shit. Let's be late."

Kurt giggled and pulled away. "Thank you and no, we are not going to be late to a party in my honor. Come on. Starting tomorrow, you can take me constantly."

Blaine stared at Kurt's ass, as he followed him out the door. Yes, he definitely planned to take him constantly. Over and over and over.

Kurt was surprised when he saw Etienne. Etienne had actually dressed in something other than jeans. He had on khaki pants and a nice blue shirt.

"Aww, Etienne. You dressed up for me!"

Etienne grinned. "Yeah. Do you think there will be some models there for me to chat up?"

Kurt rolled his eyes while Blaine smiled. He was glad he didn't have Etienne's life. A different woman every week. He was grateful for Kurt. Kurt was all he wanted or needed. Forever.

As they climbed into a waiting taxi, no one noticed the silver Mercedes parked down the street.

* * *

The dinner had officially turned into a party. Kurt was thrilled to see everyone from the design house, plus clients and other friends. Blaine was impressed. How had Kurt met so many people and made so many friends, so quickly? It was as if he'd been there a full year.

As Kurt moved around the room laughing and talking to people, Blaine sat at the bar, engrossed in a robust debate about French versus American tennis players with two guys named Max and Pierre. Thanks to tweets and facebook, people who were not officially invited, joined the party. As the wine continued to flow, things grew loud and boisterous. Blaine had been keeping an eye on Kurt, but soon lost him in the crowd. He assumed he had gone to the bathroom, but after a few minutes he went looking for him.

He couldn't find him.

Where was Kurt?

* * *

_D – I'm outside. Come out or I'm coming in._

Kurt looked at the text message and froze. Shit.

He excused himself from the couple he was talking to, and quickly headed out of the restaurant. He needed to get rid of Daveed. Fast.

Once outside, he looked around but didn't see him. Suddenly, someone was dragging him into the alley next to the restaurant. Daveed spun him around and backed him up against the wall.

"Daveed! What the hell! You scared me!"

"Don't talk to me about scaring people! I leave to get you something to eat, come back and you are gone! I was worried sick that you had wandered off in a confused state. Then Etienne tells me you've left for New York. Why would you do that to me? No goodbye, no phone call, no text. Nothing! Plus, Etienne practically cut my head off for letting you leave the hospital! Why Kurt? Why? Why would you treat me like this? I was good to you. I cared for you. I was starting to fall in love with you. And you just leave without so much as a goodbye or explanation. Why would you treat me so badly?"

Kurt was on the verge of tears. He felt awful.

"I'm sorry Daveed. I'm so sorry. Blaine was sick and I had to go and...he's very jealous and over-protective. I couldn't contact you. I can't let him know about you. He will kill you."

Daveed looked skeptical. "Oh, really? The guy I saw you leave with this evening?"

Kurt looked around nervously. "Please Daveed. Don't underestimate him. You need to leave. You need to leave before he sees you."

"I've missed you, Kurt. Despite the way you've treated me, I've missed you." Daveed tried to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist to pull him closer, but Kurt quickly stepped back and pulled away.

"Please Daveed. Go. Leave. This is so dangerous. Please leave."

Daveed studied Kurt's face, noting the genuine fear in his eyes. "Why are you so scared of your lover? You shouldn't fear your lover."

"Please Daveed. Get out of here! Leave! You need to leave before Blaine sees you!"

"Why Kurt? Why does he need to leave before I see him?"

Kurt's blood ran cold. He looked into Daveed's eyes and fearfully whispered, "Run. Please run."

Daveed looked at him in confusion before shifting his gaze to Blaine. Kurt slowly turned around.

Blaine's eyes were black and burning with a frightening, fiery rage. His fists were clenched at his sides, as his entire body trembled. His temperature was boiling.

"Blaine...please..."

"Move out of the way, Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine, please. He didn't do anything. This was my fault. Please..."

"Come here Kurt."

Kurt could feel Blaine's pull.

He hesitated, trying to resist.

Blaine could sense the resistance.

He lost control.

The darkness crashed through him in a fiery flood, replacing the blood in his veins and taking over Blaine's mind. It consumed him completely as he threw his head back and screamed.

Realizing his mistake, Kurt ran towards him, falling to his knees.

"Blaine! Please! Please!"

Blaine looked down at him, his eyes black and full of dominance and a possessive lust. Kurt felt his enslavement take over. He fell even further to the ground, forehead pressed to the cement, his arms automatically moved to align his wrists by his ankles.

_Stay._

Blaine turned on Daveed, who was frozen in fear, watching in terror. He gasped as Blaine wrapped one hand around his throat, squeezing and pressing him against the wall. Daveed struggled to breathe and found himself trapped under Blaine's gaze. Blaine relaxed his hold, just enough for him to speak.

"Have you ever touched Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"His neck, arms, shoulders, back..."

"Tell me exactly what you did."

"I ran my hands all over his body. Massaging him."

"Did you touch his ass?"

"Yes."

"Did you touch his dick?"

"No."

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes."

Blaine increased the strength of his hold around Daveed's neck.

"Did you fuck him?"

"N-no."

"Did he fuck you?"

"N-no."

Blaine continued to squeeze Daveed's neck as a jealous rage soared through his body. When he finally released him, Daveed fell to the ground. Blaine picked Daveed up and threw him against the wall with his mind. Daveed screamed as Blaine unleashed a horrifyingly hot pain upon him. Blaine stared at his mouth and silenced him. Daveed rolled around on the ground trying to cry out, as the horrible torture rolled over and through his body. Blaine locked his thoughts and turned to Kurt.

Kurt was still kneeling on the ground, forehead pressed to the cement. Blaine pulled him up and stared into his eyes.

"Did you let him touch you?"

Kurt couldn't lie. "Y-yes master."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment before pushing him away. Kurt gasped and fell to the ground, as a strange sensation rippled through him. It was as if something left his body.

Blaine walked over to Daveed and stared down at him. He stopped the pain and then slowly, with his mind, broke both his legs, both of his arms, and cracked his ribs. Daveed's face was one of pure horror and intense pain. Blaine released his voice and enjoyed listening to Daveed's excruciating screams. He was about to kill him when...

"What the bloody hell!" Etienne stared at the scene in front of him, mouth open in shock. He had grown concerned when he realized Kurt and Blaine were gone. He had wandered outside to look for them.

Kurt ran to Blaine and fell to his knees in front of him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's legs as he looked up at him, beseechingly.

"Please! What...what did you do? What did you do to me? What did you do to me? Please master..."

Blaine backed away from him. Kurt started screaming.

"No! No! What did you do? Don't release me! Master! Please...please...I love you! Please..."

Blaine kept backing away from him, shaking his head.

He had to leave. He had to get away from Kurt. He had promised that he would never, ever hurt Kurt. He had to get away from him.

Before he killed him for his betrayal.

Blaine ran.

Kurt jumped up to run after him, but Etienne stopped him.

"Kurt! What the bloody hell is going on? What's wrong with Daveed? What happened?"

Kurt was hysterical. He was screaming Blaine's name and trying to break free from Etienne. A few people had noticed something going on and stopped to stare. Someone had called the police.

Monique was standing in the alley, trying to figure out what was happening. Etienne pushed Kurt into her arms. "Get him the hell out of here! Take him to the flat!"

Monique dragged a screaming and crying Kurt into a taxi. She held him to her and tried to shush him.

"Kurt, it will be okay. It will be okay, mon cherie."

Kurt just cried and screamed.

"Blainnnnne!"


	22. Chapter 22

_I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me_

_-Misery by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Three days.

For three days Kurt lay in bed, curled into a ball, crying. At first his sobs were loud and heart-wrenching, tearing Etienne and Monique apart as they tried to console him. Then they turned into sad wails of heartbreak and desperation. By Tuesday night, his cries were silent. There were no more tears, but he was still crying. You could see it in the tremble of his body and his labored breathing.

Kurt could still feel his enslavement, and he desperately clung to that feeling with his entire being. He was still Blaine's slave. Blaine hadn't released him. He still had a master.

But..

Blaine had shut down their connection.

The connection allowed them to know when the other was in danger, and to communicate telepathically. It allowed Kurt to know when Blaine was losing control. It was a connection Kurt could constantly feel. His physical bond to Blaine, even when they were apart. And now, for the first time in six years, Kurt couldn't feel Blaine and he couldn't sense the darkness. If Blaine lost control, he would be on his own. The thought terrified Kurt. The loss of the connection, left Kurt feeling scared, weak, lost and empty.

And the emptiness was physically painful.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.

* * *

An exhausted Etienne sat on the couch, across from an equally exhausted Monique. They were at a loss for what to do.

They had not seen Blaine since Saturday night.

Etienne had managed to successfully lie to the police. He told them they found Daveed in the alley, apparently attacked in a botched robbery attempt. They had not seen his assailants and didn't actually witness the attack. They assumed he was on his way to the party. A few people remembered seeing a man with black hair running from the scene, but no one could describe him.

Monique had managed to get a hysterical Kurt into a taxi, inside the flat and into bed. It had not been easy. He kept trying to break free from her to look for Blaine. She had finally locked them both inside Kurt's bedroom. He was determined to escape and she was determined not to let him leave. They screamed and physically struggled with each other until Kurt collapsed on the floor in tears. Monique rocked him until he fell asleep.

On Monday, Etienne went to the hospital to check on Daveed. He was a sad sight. Both legs and both arms were in casts, while his chest was tightly wrapped in gauze. He was on heavy pain medication. His parents were by his bedside. They told Etienne they planned to take him to their home in the country to care for him until he healed. They were not sure when he would be released. Etienne told them he would visit again. He had to find out what Daveed remembered. For Kurt's sake, Etienne didn't want Blaine to get into trouble. He wasn't sure what happened, but he wanted to keep Blaine's name out of it.

Etienne was grateful for Monique. They took turns watching over Kurt, trying to get him to eat and making sure he didn't try to leave, although it seemed unlikely he would. He didn't speak and wouldn't eat. He was lethargic and weak. He simply laid in bed, stared at the wall and cried. And screamed.

Etienne had tried calling and texting Blaine since Saturday night. No answer and no response.

Where was he?

* * *

Blaine ran.

And ran.

And ran.

The darkness was furious.

It had been ready to attack Kurt. To punish him for his betrayal and his hesitation. Blaine could feel the wrath boiling, rising, about to erupt, and he knew he wouldn't be able to control it.

He had to get away from him. Blaine was determined not to hurt or kill his beautiful Kurt. Blaine would allow the darkness to kill him before allowing it to hurt Kurt.

So he ran.

He ran until his legs gave out and forced him to stop. He collapsed under a tree in a small patch of woods, and screamed as the darkness crashed through him. It was hot and full of rage. Blaine tried to pull it back in, but it refused to settle. Instead it yelled at him. _Why are you running? Go back and punish him! This is the second time he has chosen another man over you. Kill him and find another slave!_

Blaine was horrified. "No! Never!" This angered the darkness further, causing it to burn hotter and scream louder. _You are a horrible master! He is a terrible slave! He leaves you. He chooses others over you. He resists you. Kill him!_

"No! No! No! I love him! I want him!"

_Fine! You deserve to be punished for being so weak!_

Fire raced through his body, as the darkness roared in anger. Blaine screamed. "Kurt! Kurt!"

But Kurt couldn't hear him.

Blaine had shut down their connection.

The darkness burned until Blaine passed out from the pain. It continued to scream and swirl about, but getting no response, decided to settle. It was exhausted from its rage tantrum.

Hours later, Blaine opened his eyes. His body was sore and weak. Despite just waking up, he felt drained and exhausted. He was lying in dirt, but couldn't find the energy to roll over. So he lay there, waiting for his body to recover and gain the strength to move.

As his thoughts wandered to the events of Saturday night, his mind started racing and spinning out of control. His imagination conjured up images of Daveed running his hands all over Kurt's naked body. Kissing him, touching him...

Blaine dug his nails into the muddy earth beneath him, and screamed.

Kurt was his. His beautiful boyfriend. His beautiful slave. Blaine had been Kurt's first and only. He had moved slowly and lovingly, and introduced Kurt to all things sexual. He had trained him to be his perfect lover. His perfect slave.

How could Kurt have allowed another man to touch him? To kiss him?

And the hesitation. The resistance. Why had Kurt hesitated? Was he trying to decide if he should go to Blaine, or protect that asshole in the alley? For the second time, did Kurt consider choosing another man over Blaine?

Blaine screamed again. He was filled with heartache and anguish.

Someone else had touched his Kurt. Someone else had kissed those beautiful, soft, pink lips.

Why Kurt? Why?

Were there others?

The thought sent Blaine over the edge. He screamed and screamed until his screams turned into sobs.

Kurt belonged to him. No one else. Kurt gave himself to Blaine back in high school, and Blaine didn't want anyone else. Kurt was the only man he wanted.

Wasn't Blaine the only man Kurt wanted?

The thought left Blaine filled with painful emptiness, made worse by the loss of his connection to Kurt. He hated to disconnect them, but he couldn't be connected to Kurt while the darkness was so angry and enraged. He needed time to gain control. He didn't want the darkness to use the connection to harm Kurt. It was his responsibility to keep him safe, and he was not going to fail. If staying away would keep Kurt safe, then Blaine was prepared to stay away.

No matter how bad the pain.

* * *

Kurt left his bed to camp out by the window. Watching. Waiting. Thinking.

This was all his fault.

He had no one to blame but himself. He knew how Blaine was. The intense jealousy. The possessiveness. He was Blaine's slave. Blaine's property. It didn't matter that he and Daveed hadn't had sex. Allowing another man to touch him, to kiss him was enough. Too much.

It also didn't matter that Blaine had done the same with Jace. As Blaine had told him many times before, fairness had nothing to do with their relationship. Kurt was the slave. Blaine was the master. Fairness did not play a role.

Etienne came home. He glanced at Kurt and then looked at Monique, questioningly. She answered all of his questions with a slow shaking of her head. No, they had not heard from Blaine, and no Kurt was not better. Etienne walked over and sat down next to him. Kurt's eyes remained fixed on the street.

"I went to see Daveed today."

Kurt winced but still didn't look at Etienne.

"I convinced him not to tell the police about Blaine. I told him they would never believe one person could inflict so much damage. They'd think he was crazy. He promised to stick with my story about the robbery attempt. He's going to tell the police that a bunch of guys jumped him because they saw him get out of a Mercedes and thought he had money."

Kurt said nothing.

"As you can imagine, he's hurt and angry. Really angry. He...he said to tell you..."

Etienne trailed off. He decided not to deliver Daveed's message of, I hate you and I never want to hear from or see you again. Etienne could hardly blame him. Daveed was still in pain, and it would take months for his body to heal. He had a right to be angry. Of course, he should have listened. Etienne had told him that Blaine was dangerously jealous, and that he should stay away.

"He said to tell you to take care."

Kurt said nothing. He just stared out the window. Etienne's heart broke for his friend.

"He'll be back, Kurt. Trust me. He will be back. I've seen the way he looks at you. He loves you, Kurt. I've never seen anyone look at someone the way he looks at you. He's crazy in love with you. He'll be back."

Kurt said nothing. He couldn't.

He was in too much pain.

* * *

The fever arrived in the early hours of the morning, on the fourth day.

For three days, Kurt's body had been constantly seeking Blaine. Searching for his presence and trying to sense the darkness. His enslavement longed for its master. The yearning, longing and pain, all swirled together and caused a fever to develop.

It was sudden and fast. As Kurt felt the heat overtaking him, he tried to leave his seat by the window to go to his room. He crashed to the floor with a quiet whisper.

"Blaine."

But Blaine couldn't hear him.

He had shut down their connection.

Around 9:00 am, Etienne woke up and walked into the living room to find Kurt passed out on the floor, his body burning up. Etienne could barely stand to touch him, but he manged to get him to his room and into bed. He gave Kurt four aspirin pills, but he knew this was not the type of fever that would respond to medication.

Monique arrived and gasped in shock when she touched Kurt's hand.

"How high is his fever?"

"I don't know. I don't have a temperature thing."

"A thermometer."

"Yeah. That. I don't have one."

"I think we should take him to hospital."

Etienne shook his head. "No. I've been here before. Kurt and Blaine are...I can't describe it. They're strange. Their relationship is strange. He needs Blaine."

"Strange how?"

"For starters...Kurt calls Blaine master."

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the steps of a church when the fever set in.

For three days, he had wandered aimlessly around Paris. He didn't know where he was or where he was going. He just wandered around during the day, and hid in the woods at night. Despite having his wallet and plenty of money, he hadn't eaten and didn't want to check into a hotel. All he wanted was Kurt. More than anything, he wanted to go to Kurt. But, he had to be sure that the rage and anger were gone. He wouldn't go near him until he was sure he could control himself and the darkness.

The heat arrived suddenly, consuming his body and making it hard for him to breathe. He tried to stand up and walk down the steps, but ended up falling and tumbling down. A man stopped to help him up. He yelled when he took Blaine's hand, and started speaking to him in rapid French. Blaine shook his head.

"Je ne parle pas français. Je parle anglais" [ _I don't speak French. I speak English.]_

This just seemed to excite the man further. He started yelling loudly and waving his arms. Blaine thought he was trying to flag down a policeman, so he stumbled away. The man called after him, but Blaine kept going. He staggered into a small alleyway, and slowly slid down the side of a building. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Kurt."

But Kurt couldn't hear him.

Blaine had shut down their connection.

* * *

Monique and Etienne were fighting.

"We should take him to hospital! Fevers are dangerous! He's been burning up for hours!"

"I told you! He doesn't need a bloody hospital! He needs Blaine!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"He's...they're...aw, hell! I don't know! I told you they're strange! They're the queerest, queers I've ever met!"

"Stop yelling at me! I can always leave!" Monique reached for her purse.

"Wait." Etienne reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know how to explain it. Just trust me. He doesn't need hospital. We need to find Blaine."

"And how do you suggest we do that? We've been calling and texting the asshole for days. For all we know, he's gone back to America."

Etienne shook his head. "No. He was upset, but he would never leave Kurt."

Monique was incredulous. "Oh, really? Look around Etienne! He has left Kurt!"

Etienne sat down heavily on the couch and put his head in his hands. "He will come back. Trust me. You haven't seen them together like I have, or overheard their conversations. They're obsessed with each other. Kurt only fooled around with Daveed out of loneliness and pining for Blaine. And Blaine...well, you saw him. He's mad about Kurt. Literally mad. Quite barmy actually."

Monique sat down next to him. "So, what do we do?"

"We wait."

* * *

Night began to fall, and Blaine was still in the alley. He had fallen over and was lying on the cobblestones, sleeping.

And dreaming.

He dreamed of beautiful, innocent blue-gray eyes, full of love and desire; of a beautiful boy with porcelain skin, whose laugh warmed his heart and filled him with joy. He dreamed of soft kisses and loving gazes. And of sex. Both soft and gentle, rough and hard. In his dream, the beautiful boy spoke to him.

_I love you Blaine. Only you. I've loved you since I was 17. You are the only man I love, and will ever love. I give myself to you. I surrender to you. I am yours. I belong to you. Come back to me, Blaine. Come back to me. Come back..._

Blaine opened his eyes and slowly sat up. The intense heat of the fever made his head feel fuzzy, and his chest tight. He was about to pass out again, when the darkness swirled through his mind. Despite everything, the darkness loved Kurt just as much as Blaine.

_Kurt needs you. Go._

Blaine struggled to stand. He stumbled out of the alley, took out his cell phone, and dialed Kurt's number. Etienne answered.

"You bloody asshole! Where are you? Do you know..."

Blaine cut him off.

"I'm coming."

* * *

Kurt was dreaming.

He dreamed of gorgeous, constantly changing honey-amber eyes, full of love and adoration; of a handsome boy with olive skin, whose voice thrilled his heart and made him feel loved and protected. He dreamed of gentle caresses and loving kisses. And of sex. Both soft and sweet, forceful and punishing. In his dream, the gorgeous boy spoke to him.

_I love you Kurt. I'd been searching for you forever. And suddenly, in a moment, there you were. You are the only man I love and will ever love. I crave your submission, but I am as much of a slave to you, as you are to me. We belong to each other. We belong together. Forever beautiful. Forever. Forever..._

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Come back to me, Blaine."

* * *

Dizzy and weak from the heat and days of not eating, Blaine stumbled out of the taxi and dragged himself up the stairs of the flat. The door opened automatically. It was the middle of the night, but Etienne and Monique were awake, waiting for him. Etienne was about to start telling him off, when Monique grabbed his arm and shook her head. Blaine went straight to Kurt's room.

He stood in the doorway, staring. Kurt was lying in bed, curled into a ball, his body sweating and trembling.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked up. He wasn't sure if this was real or a dream, but he slowly climbed out of bed and walked to the middle of the room. They stood facing each other, eyes locked. Kurt reached over and started unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, which was filthy and covered in dirt. He let the shirt drop to the floor. He slowly pressed his hand, firmly against Blaine's chest. Blaine pressed his hand to Kurt's chest. They both gasped a little and pressed harder as a warm surge of power, flowed from Blaine into Kurt, and back to Blaine. As the connection strengthened, their body temperatures returned to normal and their pain of the last three days subsided.

Once the connection was complete, they tightly wrapped their arms around each other. They didn't speak. They just stood there, hugging. Finally, Blaine pulled back, took Kurt's hand and led them to the bed. They lay down and wrapped themselves completely within each other. They were as close as physically possible. The darkness quietly swirled around and tied them tightly together as they fell asleep.

* * *

Unable to stand it anymore, Monique grabbed Etienne's hand and dragged him down the hall. They stood outside Kurt's room and listened. Etienne knocked hesitantly. When there was no answer, he looked to Monique for direction. Should he open the door to check on them? Monique nodded. Etienne quietly opened the door and sighed in relief at the sight of Kurt and Blaine, completely intertwined and sound asleep. He and Monique stared at them for a minute before quietly closing the door. They went back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

They sat next to each other, nervously avoiding eye contact. Etienne kept sneaking glances at Monique, who was staring straight ahead. Finally, Etienne slowly moved his hand across the space between them, and took Monique's hand. At first, she didn't look at him, but when she finally turned her head to glance in his direction, Etienne leaned over and kissed her softly, gently, pressing his lips to hers, seeking permission. He stopped and pulled back a little, staring into her eyes. Monique was pretty. Not supermodel pretty, but pure, clean, fresh pretty. Down to earth pretty.

And suddenly in Etienne's eyes, downright beautiful.

He waited, barely breathing. Monique leaned forward and softly kissed him back. Etienne pressed a little more urgently. She matched him. He pressed more and she parted her lips and allowed his tongue to slide against hers. He brought his hand up the back of her neck, and slid it into her thick brown hair, pressing her head to his. She moaned and shifted to lay back on the couch, pulling him with her.

No more supermodels for Etienne.

* * *

Blaine lay curled on his side, facing Kurt, his head resting on his arm. He studied Kurt's smooth skin and perfect lips. His beautiful Kurt. He whispered quietly.

"I forgive you."

Kurt opened his eyes. He shifted to lay on his side, facing Blaine. They stared into each others eyes for a long time. Finally, Blaine began.

"I left because I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want the darkness to hurt you."

Kurt nodded.

"Kurt...you are the only man I want. I need you. I willingly admit that my love for you is desperate and sick. You are my obsession. You. Can't. Ever. Leave. Me. I will die without you. You belong to me, beautiful. You are mine."

"I know. Blaine...I'm sorry about...him. I just...I missed you so badly, I couldn't breathe. I needed someone to get me through the days. I used him to relieve my loneliness and longing for you. Surely you know by now...after all we've been through, that I'm dangerously in love with you. There will never be another man for me. And I promise...I swear, no more separations. I. Will. Never. Leave. You. I'm yours, Yours. Yours. Yours...

Blaine devoured Kurt's mouth and neck with hot, wet, desperate kisses. He left Kurt breathless and dizzy, his lips slightly swollen. He shifted on top of Kurt and covered his chest with tiny kisses. Then he stopped.

"I haven't had a shower in days."

Kurt smiled. "Neither have I."

Blaine continued kissing Kurt's chest, working his way down. He slowly and lovingly licked Kurt's cock, creating a soft, teasing arousal that made Kurt whine and roll his head back and forth in warm desire. He swallowed Kurt's cock and sucked hard as Kurt came with a loud cry. Blaine pulled off, allowing the cum to spill all over Kurt's stomach. He took his time, slowly licking the cum, savoring the taste. Kurt was captivated by the sight of Blaine licking him clean. He moaned and reached down to pull Blaine's mouth to his, tasting his cum in Blaine's mouth. Kurt surprised him by rolling them over. He pushed himself up on his hands and stared into Blaine's eyes. Blaine rarely found himself looking up at Kurt. He allowed himself to get lost in Kurt's beautiful, blue-gray eyes, full of love and submission. Blaine's body alternated between melting and tensing, as Kurt ran his hands all over Blaine's chest, arms and legs, kissing and licking as he went, not caring that Blaine hadn't showered in days. He expertly deep-throated Blaine's cock, causing Blaine to groan deeply and clutch the bedsheets. Like Blaine, Kurt pulled off and watched Blaine's cum spill onto his stomach. He slowly licked him clean, as Blaine moaned and started getting hard again. He loved watching Kurt lick his cum. He looked so sexy and submissive.

When he was done, Kurt moved back up and settled his head on Blaine's chest. He sighed contentedly as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"So, Blaine...are we okay? Are we good again?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and felt his heart ache. Kurt looked so worried and fearful. For the first time in his selfish mind, it dawned on Blaine that the summer had been just as difficult for Kurt, as it had been for him. Yes, Kurt chose to leave him, but that didn't mean the separation wasn't just as hard on him, as it was on Blaine. Kurt had endured the fear of knowing Blaine was in trouble, and he was thousands of miles away. He had returned to New York to save Blaine, and managed to destroy a master in the process. He had just spent the last four days in misery and pain, not knowing where he master was, and whether or not he would return.

Blaine decided the darkness was right.

He was a horrible master and Kurt was a horrible slave.

They had been horrible to each other.

And paid the consequences.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt.

"Yes, beautiful. We are good. We are great."

* * *

They weren't sure why.

It just seemed like the right time.

The right thing to do.

Kurt needed to tell it.

And these were the two who deserved to hear it.

That evening, Kurt, Blaine, Etienne and Monique, sat in a circle on the living room floor with pizza and bottles of wine.

Kurt told Etienne and Monique the story of him and Blaine.

The story of their relationship.

The entire story.

Everything.

Except for the murder of Phil.

Blaine allowed Kurt to do all the talking. He knew Kurt needed to spill. The secrets and silence all these years, had been hard for him. So, Blaine watched and listened as Kurt explained how they met, how they fell in love and how Blaine enslaved him. He told them the story of Blaine's great-grandmother and grandparents. How his grandfather died, and his grandmother shortly thereafter.

He told them about O.

He told them about Jace.

He told them everything. Right up to the events of Saturday night.

Etienne and Monique were spellbound. They barely breathed and did not move as Kurt told the story of his passionate, dark, and strange love affair with Blaine. When he finished, Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

They waited for the condemnation.

The disgust.

The repulsion.

It didn't come.

Instead, Monique wiped away tears, while Etienne looked at the floor. He finally spoke.

"I don't think Daveed will tell the police anything. After all, what could he say? No one would believe him. They'd think he was mad."

Kurt suddenly noticed how close together Etienne and Monique were sitting. Monique was leaning into him, as his fingertips rested on her hand. What was going on between them? Whatever it was, Kurt hoped it meant more to Etienne than a one week affair. Kurt liked Monique. She was a nice girl. He didn't want to see Etienne use her and then continue his constant pursuit, capture, and discard of supermodels.

Monique took Etienne's hand in hers and gave him a knowing look before turning to Kurt and Blaine.

"Your story is safe with us."

Blaine nodded. He knew she was telling the truth.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt left for Biarritz, Saturday morning. Blaine had made several calls and rearranged everything. Before leaving, he gave Etienne an envelope.

"What's this?"

"A cashier's check for...you know."

Etienne looked thoroughly confused. "What?"

Blaine was irritated. He didn't want to admit what he was doing.

"It's for...that guy. In the hospital." Etienne's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh. Um...I don't think you have to...do anything. I don't think he'll say anything or sue or..." Etienne was a bit speechless. He was not expecting something like this. Especially from someone like Blaine.

"Yeah, well...it's something. Just in case. More for Kurt's sake than anything. I'm not sorry. He had no business touching..." Blaine stopped. He couldn't say it. He didn't even want to think it.

"Hey, listen mate. For what it's worth, that guy meant nothing to Kurt. Not like you. Kurt really suffered being away from you. He cried a lot and was sad a lot and...you two really shouldn't be away from each other. You're just not meant to be apart."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

As Blaine took their bags outside, Kurt interrogated Etienne.

"What are you up to? Monique is a nice girl. Don't you dare mess over her!"

Etienne looked hurt. "I would never mess over Monique. I love her." Etienne turned pink and looked at the ground.

Kurt squealed. "Oh, Etienne! That's wonderful! But how? When did this happen? You two just met."

Etienne shrugged. "I guess we just bonded over taking care of you. I don't know. Love at first sight? Maybe..." Etienne didn't really understand it, but he knew he would never date another supermodel again. Monique was the only woman he wanted.

Kurt smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm happy for you. Being in love is wonderful."

Etienne made a face. What a strange thing for Kurt to say, considering everything that had happened that week. Kurt read his mind.

"Blaine and I are different. I'm sure you and Monique won't have any of our craziness. Our love is different because Blaine is different from any other man. Our relationship is incomparable to any other."

"Ain't that the bloody truth. But...you're happy, right?"

A beautiful smile spread across Kurt's face. "Happier than I could ever make anyone understand."

Etienne nodded. "So, don't try to make them understand. Tell them to bugger off and you and Blaine just be happy."

Blaine called to Kurt. "Come on beautiful. Cabs here."

Kurt gave Etienne a final hug. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem mate."

Etienne watched them leave.

He went inside to call Monique.

He suddenly had the urge to tell her he loved her.

* * *

Biarritz was beautiful.

The water was the clearest, most amazing blue. The sand was soft and warm beneath their feet. The days, sunny, warm, and most importantly, peaceful.

Peace.

Quiet.

Calm.

They spoke very little.

And it was perfect.

Their silence was not uncomfortable. On the contrary, it was loving, relaxing and welcome. They knew they had things to discuss. But not right now. For now they lay together, as close as physically possible. Arms and legs completely wrapped around and intertwined. Their hands never leaving the others body. There were constant small touches, grazes, caresses and soft kisses.

They did not have sex.

Instead, they kissed. Simple moments where one would lean over and kiss the other with deep affection and intense love.

They stayed this way for four days. Sleeping, lying on the beach, swimming, eating and cuddling in each others arms. They needed this break. They had been through so much that summer. Too much. But, they were still together. They had survived.

Friday night, Blaine built a fire in the fire pit in the backyard. Kurt brought out blankets and a bottle of wine, and they settled under a tree, a few feet from the fire. Blaine sat with his back against the tree, and Kurt sat between his legs. They sat in silence staring at the fire. Finally, Kurt spoke.

"That night, in the alley, I thought you had released me."

Blaine sat up. "What?"

"I thought you had released me. From my enslavement."

Blaine shook his head. He placed his hand on Kurt's chest and stared into his eyes, trapping him. He wrapped his control around him, so he couldn't move. Kurt gasped at the sudden onslaught.

"Let me be very, very, clear, Kurt. I will never, ever release you from your enslavement. You are my slave. Forever. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

"Do you want to be my slave?"

"Yes. Yes master. I'm yours, Blaine. Forever."

"Don't ever forget that. You belong to me. I own you. You are my property. Forever."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine settled back against the tree and closed his eyes.

Kurt must have been crazy that night to think Blaine released him. He was never going to release Kurt.

Ever.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine discussed Mike's offer. Blaine was sure Mike was expecting an answer, upon their return.

Kurt was exasperated.

"I don't understand why you are even considering it. He was very honest with you. He wants your power. He wants to use your power. He is so obsessed with your power, that he is willing to give you his daughter, so the two of you can create some superpower, magical baby."

"But, Samantha wants to have a baby with me."

"Of course she does! Daddy told her she wants to!"

"You don't think she really wants to? I can see why she would want to."

Kurt looked at Blaine in confusion and disgust. Blaine's ego was unbelievable.

"Blaine, that is not the point. The point is that the entire thing is beyond strange and just...wrong. It's just wrong. Father's usually try to protect their daughter's virtue. Not give it away as part of a business proposition!"

Blaine didn't say anything. He was looking down at the table. Kurt looked at him closely.

Something else was going on.

"Explain to me why you want to accept this partnership."

"Well...Huntel Wellington and VanSant is the best firm out there. They do everything. They are in everything. They are well-respected. Mike is...he's really amazing, Kurt. Do you know he started this firm when he was like, 25? He graduated college in 3 years, finished law school and hung out a shingle with his name on it. Mike Huntel, Attorney-at-Law. In New York City. Do you know how fucking hard that is? To launch a firm in the city? Much less, to grow it into what it is today. Over 600 attorneys. Offices in New York, Connecticut, Boston, Pennsylvania. What he has built is just amazing. He has a brilliant legal mind and he knows how to make money. And, he's right. I need to work somewhere that will provide cover for me. I can't just walk into a firm and say, hey, by the way, I'm kind of a freak and I have powers and I'm gonna use them to win cases. Mike already knows all about me. I don't have to explain anything. And he wants me. He really wants me. Hell, he wishes I were his son."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes.

Now it all made sense.

Daddy issues.

Dark and powerful Blaine Anderson was looking for a father.

Kurt reached across the table and took Blaine's hand.

"Blaine...I understand what you want, but this isn't the only way to get it."

"What do you mean? This is exactly the way to get it. I'll be a partner by the time I'm 27. I'll have the salary at 25. I'll be working for the best law firm on the east coast, under someone I can learn from. Kurt...this is everything I've ever wanted. I'll be able to take care of you. I promised you I would take care of you, and I meant it. I'm going to make sure you have everything you want."

"All I want is you." And Kurt Hummel Designs.

Blaine smiled at him. "Uh huh. Yeah. And expensive designer clothes, boots and scarves."

Kurt looked sheepish. "Okay. So yes, that too. But I can be patient."

"Well I can't. I'm accepting the partnership."

"What about working in criminal? I thought you didn't want to do that."

"I don't and I won't. No one can make me use my powers if I don't want to."

"Blaine...you need to think this through. Mike seems to know everything about you. About us. Don't you think it's possible that he knows a way to make you do what he wants?"

"I don't see how. My power works through my mind. If I don't think it, it doesn't happen. He can't force me."

"What about blackmail?"

"Blackmail?"

"Yes. Blackmail. He knows about the fire. He knows about Phil. He knows about me. What if he threatens to go to the police about the fire?"

"So what? He doesn't have proof of anything. Besides, I could blackmail him right back."

"How?"

Blaine was silent. He didn't want Kurt to know about Andrew. Especially since he planned to kill him.

"Let's just say that I paid close attention to the inner workings of Huntel Wellington and VanSant this summer, and I observed a few things. Things I don't think Mike would want made public."

"And yet, this is who you want to work for."

"Actually, yes. Don't you see. It's perfect. I plan to use my darkness to get things done. Mike uses the tools at his disposal, to get things done. Perhaps we are more alike than I originally realized. I bet I could help him take the firm to the next level. Maybe west coast expansion."

Kurt watched Blaine gaze off into space, daydreaming about the west coast.

Kurt shook his head. He knew this was dangerous, but he wasn't exactly sure how it was dangerous. Was Mike a danger to Blaine? Or, were Mike and Blaine working together a threat to...who? The world? Blaine was right. He and Mike were rather alike. Kurt wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that Mike had an evil streak to match Blaine's. Blaine's was backed up by his darkness. Mike's was backed up with money.

Dark power and money.

A dangerous combination.

Kurt sighed heavily, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine looked at the worried expression on Kurt's face.

"Kurt."

Kurt's heart beat a bit faster, as Blaine's dominant and controlling tone, washed over him.

"Yes master?"

"Come here."

Kurt walked over to Blaine and knelt in front of him. Blaine stood up and looked down into Kurt's eyes. He laced his fingers into Kurt's hair, and gently pulled his head back.

"Beautiful, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, master."

"Do you trust me to take care of you?"

"Yes. I know you will always take care of me."

"Then trust me with this decision."

Kurt hesitated. He promised Blaine that he would always take care of him. He wouldn't be a good slave, if he wasn't honest.

"I do trust you, but I think this is dangerous and I don't want to see you get hurt. You promised to take care of me, and I promised to take care of you. I'm only telling you this because I love you and I want to keep my promise to you."

"And I love you for that, Kurt. You are the most incredible, amazing fiancee/slave, ever. I am so lucky to have you. But, it is my decision to make. Do you understand?"

"Yes master."

Blaine sighed. "I promise to think about it a little more, okay?"

Kurt smiled. "Okay." Good. More time to try and talk him out of it.

* * *

Mike Huntel quietly entered Kurt and Blaine's loft. He could have simply googled what he was looking for, but he wanted the opportunity to snoop around and check out their place. When it came to Blaine, more information was always better.

Mike was impressed. The loft was neat and spotless. Not a dish in the sink, not a spot of urine on the toilet. Mike thought back to the messy, sometimes gross, apartment he shared with his roommate during law school. He laughed to himself. Kurt and Blaine were definitely gay. Only two gay men would have an apartment this freaking clean.

He peeked into the nightstand by the bed. Wow. So, they were into kinky sex. Interesting. His early years of investigating for cases, had taught him to always look under the bed. He knelt down and reached a gloved hand underneath, pulling out the spreader bar. He laughed out loud. Kinky, rough sex. Poor Kurt. No telling what someone as dark as Blaine was putting him through in the bedroom. This was good information to know.

He replaced the bar and headed over to the desk. He rifled through the papers and came across Blaine's financial files. Hmm. Everything left to Kurt. Mike wondered if Kurt knew. He would be a very rich boy if Blaine died. More good information to know.

Mike continued to look through papers until he found what he was looking for. Just in case Blaine didn't come along like a good boy. Mike really hoped Blaine came on board. He truly wanted him for the son he never had. Blaine was perfect.

Mike jotted down the two addresses, made sure everything was as neat and tidy as he found it, and quietly left.

Yes, he could have googled it, but breaking in was definitely worth it.

Burt Hummel  
1884 Cloverleaf Street  
Lima, OH 45801  
1-419-287-1932

Hummel Tire & Lube  
1236 East Main Street  
Lima, OH 45801  
1-419-287-CARS (2277)


	23. Chapter 23

_Cause you keep me coming back for more  
_ _And I feel a little better than I did before  
_ _If I never see your face again, I don't mind  
Cause we've gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight.  
_ _-If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5-_

* * *

After two glorious weeks in Biarritz, Kurt and Blaine returned to the city relaxed, well-rested and in love. Crazy, happily, passionately, can't breathe without the other, in love. Kurt could tell that Blaine had really forgiven him for everything that had happened, and Blaine finally believed that Kurt would never leave him again. Best of all, the darkness had settled. It was soothed by Kurt's constant presence and obedience, coupled with Blaine's dominance and trust in Kurt. The flow of power and control, surrender and submission, was balanced with a strong and powerful love. Things were finally right and as they should be.

Things were perfect.

Except for the partnership proposal.

Blaine wanted to accept it, but Kurt remained adamantly opposed. Blaine knew he could do whatever he wanted, regardless of Kurt's objections, but he really wanted Kurt's full support and agreement. This was an important decision regarding their future. He wanted them on the same page.

Kurt remained resolute in his objections. He was sure Mike could not be trusted.

"He's too greedy and controlling. He's greedy for money and your power, and he is trying to control who his daughter sleeps with. You can't trust him."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. Greedy for money power and control. Blaine wanted money. Lots of money. He could definitely be accused of being greedy. As for power...he already had that. Control? Well, the only control he wanted was over Kurt, and he had that too.

Yes, he and Mike were very similar.

Like father, like son.

* * *

On Wednesday, Blaine decided to invite Samantha to lunch. He hoped she might be able to give him some insight into Mike's thinking. And he wanted to know what was going on inside her head. Samantha was spoiled, but not silly or stupid. Why was she so willing to go along with her father's plans? Wouldn't most girls have a serious issue with their father trying to dictate who they sleep with? Why was she going along with this?

As he prepared to leave, Blaine was amused at the jealous bitch look on Kurt's face. Kurt was not invited to lunch. Blaine felt he could get Samantha to open up more if Kurt wasn't sitting there, shooting evil looks her way. Kurt rolled his eyes and caressed his hair across his forehead.

"Please remind Samantha that you are one, gay and two, taken. Tell her to go find another gay man to be a hag for."

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt to him, wrapping his arms around his waist as Kurt continued.

"Also, please inform her that inappropriately feeling up a gay man will not make him straight. Tell her to keep her hands off. You are my man and you are unavailable."

Blaine laughed. Jealous Kurt was the best.

"I will deliver your messages. Anything else?"

"Yes. Tell her I love you."

"I will tell her that. I will add that I love you."

"Good."

* * *

As usual, Blaine arrived early so he could watch Samantha's entrance. She looked lovely in a long white skirt and navy blue blouse that brought out her eyes. Blaine watched as almost every man in the restaurant turned to stare at her. With all these guys willing to throw themselves at her feet, why on earth did she want to sleep with a gay man? None of this made sense.

"Hello beautiful Blaine."

"Ah, I've grown up? I'm not a baby anymore?"

Samantha smiled a sad smile. "No. You aren't."

Blaine looked at her quizzically. What was going on?

As soon as the waiter took their order, Blaine launched.

"Okay, talk to me Samantha. What's going on? Why would you let your father...give you away? How could you agree to letting him use your virginity as part of a business deal?"

"I don't see it that way. I still think you and I having a baby together is a great idea. Beautiful people make beautiful babies. Together we would make a beautiful child, and I love children. I can't wait to be a mother."

"But don't you want to meet someone, fall in love, get married and have children of your own?"

"Our child would be my own. Yours and mine."

"You know what I mean. Don't you want to have children with a husband one day?"

Samantha didn't answer. Instead, she studied her silverware. When she finally looked up, her eyes were sad.

"I don't want to get married."

"Why not?"

"I guess my parent's marriage and divorce really screwed me up. I hate my mother. Daddy loved her so much. He really, really did. He worked so hard to balance building the practice with being a good husband and father. But all she wanted to do was screw. I would come home from school and strange men would be leaving as I walked in the door; my mother standing there in a damn negligee. Daddy forgave her over and over until he finally couldn't take it anymore. She smashed his heart, threw the pieces at him and laughed her ass off. And you know what he did for the divorce settlement? He gave her whatever she wanted. Right up until the very end he let her take advantage of him. Of his love for her. He could have left her high and dry, but no. He gave the bitch everything she asked for...except for me. He demanded custody of me. And you know what, Blaine? She barely fought him on it. She didn't want me. I was an inconvenience. So to answer your question, no. I don't want to get married. Ever. I've seen what marriage looks like. How it can break your heart. I never want to go through that. Watching daddy go through it was bad enough."

"But it doesn't have to be that way. My parent's marriage turned into a disaster and they finally divorced, but I can't wait to marry Kurt. I wish we were already married. You can't let your parent's crap, ruin your chance at falling in love and marrying someone. Trust me Samantha, there is a guy out there who will worship the ground you walk on. You just have to find him."

Samantha gave him a small smile. "Maybe. I guess I have no choice now that you've turned me down."

"Admit it Samantha. The entire baby thing is weird. Creepy and weird. I don't understand what Mike was thinking."

Samantha shook her head. "I still disagree. Let's face it. If you and Kurt decide you want a family one day, you will have to use a surrogate. Just because you work for my father and he suggested it, doesn't make it weird or creepy. Maybe a little...out of the ordinary. But, not weird."

Blaine stared at her. Did she really believe that?

"I don't work for your father."

Samantha smiled. "Not yet. You will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Come on, Blaine. We both know daddy is offering you the world on a silver platter. You would be crazy to turn him down."

"His offer comes with strings attached. I don't like the idea of being tied up."

Samantha stared into his eyes for a full minute before responding.

"Let me tell you something, Blaine. My father really, really likes you. And he really, really wants you to become a partner. The partner. Your name on the door with his. He has already started quietly suggesting that it is time for Frank VanSant to retire. Richard Wellington will be next. He is ready to force them out to make room for you. The only reason their names are on the door is money. Early on, when daddy was ready to expand, he needed a major influx of cash. He agreed to bring on Wellington and VanSant if they put up the money, which they did. But they are partners in name only. Daddy repaid them their investment years ago, plus interest. The firm belongs to daddy and he wants a partner. A real partner. Someone to pass the firm to one day. I'm not interested. I hate law. So he needs someone to take over. Someone he likes and trusts. Daddy worked hard to build the firm. He wants to make sure it's in good hands and will continue to grow. He wishes he had a son to pass it on to."

A son.

A firm.

An entire fucking law firm.

Wow.

But wait...

"That all sounds great Samantha, but if your father wants me so bad, why is he trying to get me to agree to things I don't want."

Samantha smiled. "You really don't get it do you? Blaine...you hold all the cards. Don't you see how he spoils me? I'm his daughter. Daddy gives me whatever I want. If you agree to be his partner/son, daddy will give you whatever you want. He will spoil you. You got a taste of that this summer. The corner office, the salary, the gym membership, the lunches. Daddy likes to spoil his children. He's playing hardball with you because he feels like he has to at least try and get you to agree with him. But at the end of the day Blaine, if working in criminal is the deal breaker for you coming on board, daddy will let it go. He wants you. Bad. You are endgame."

Blaine sat back in his chair and stared at Samantha.

Was she bullshitting him?

Did Mike put her up to this?

Samantha smiled at him. "Just say yes, Blaine. You won't regret it. Besides, daddy always wins."

* * *

While Blaine was away, Kurt spent the afternoon updating his facebook page, chatting with friends, and thinking about sex.

It had been three weeks.

They did not have sex in Biarritz. At the time, Kurt didn't mind. After all they had been through, it was nice to just relax and lay together. Kurt figured Blaine was waiting until they returned home to all their toys. He had been looking forward to being punished for days over the Daveed nightmare. But so far, nothing.

Kurt didn't want to say anything because he was sure a brutal fuckfest was coming. Blaine would start law school in two weeks and would want to feel strong. He was sure Blaine was going to fuck him senseless. But Kurt was starting to really miss sex. He wanted Blaine to make love to him and then tie him up and sexually torture him. Kurt's face grew flush. Where had these strange sexual desires come from? Kurt chastised himself. After all this time, he should not feel embarrassed for enjoying hot, kinky, rough sex with his future husband.

Kurt smiled as he heard the key in the lock. His master was home.

Blaine walked in looking dark and deep in thought. Kurt stood up from the desk and kneeled on the floor. Blaine stopped in the middle of the room and watched Kurt slowly crawl towards him. Shit. Kurt was the sexiest man alive.

Kurt's voice was low and seductive. He nuzzled his face against Blaine's crotch and then looked up at him.

"Hello master. Your slave missed you."

Blaine breathed deeply and looked down at him. Damn his lips looked so soft.

"Hello slave. I missed you too."

Kurt stood up and kissed Blaine deeply, pressing his body against his. Kurt was aroused and needy. He needed Blaine's cock.

He whispered in Blaine's ear. "Your slave misses your cock. Please take me. Remind me that you are my master."

Blaine's eyes turned black. He had been starving them on purpose. He wanted Kurt wet, hot and dying for cock. Blaine planned to wreck his ass for three days straight, leading up to the first day of class. He wanted Kurt so hot, horny and in need of dick, that he wouldn't just let Blaine do any and everything to his body, he would beg for it.

But damn. Kurt looked so alluring and gorgeous, and the meeting with Samantha had left him feeling dark and tense. He needed to release some stress.

Blaine started kissing Kurt feverishly. He unzipped Kurt's pants and started gently and slowly stroking him. Kurt whimpered and moaned, pressing himself harder into Blaine's hand. Blaine refused to speed up or stroke harder. He just increased the force of his kiss. Kurt pulled away from Blaine's mouth.

"Please fuck me. Take me Blaine. Fuck your slave. Fuck me hard."

Shit.

Blaine struggled to resist.

"No. Get on your knees and suck. You may not swallow."

Kurt couldn't get on his knees fast enough. He swallowed Blaine's cock so fast and hard, Blaine almost fell and came at the same time. Blaine forcefully pulled Kurt's head back, pushing his cock further down his throat. Blaine loved the delicious, deep, choking sounds Kurt made as he adjusted.

"Take it beautiful. Choke on my cock like a good boy. Like a good slave. Because this is all you get, beautiful. No cock in your ass. I'm making you wait. So suck it and keep every drop of cum in your mouth. No swallowing."

Kurt moaned and dug his nails into Blaine's hips, trying to pull him even closer. He was addicted to Blaine's dick and his cum was delicious. He wanted all of it.

Blaine came with a yell, holding Kurt's head steady as his cum flowed into Kurt's eager mouth. Kurt dug his nails deeply into Blaine's skin, struggling not to swallow. Blaine quickly pulled out, causing Kurt to almost gulp it all down.

"Don't swallow, Kurt. You swallow and I will tear your ass apart."

Kurt's body shuddered. Ohhh, how he wanted his ass torn apart. Maybe he would swallow on purpose.

Blaine read his mind. "You do and I won't touch you for two months."

Kurt knew that wasn't true. Blaine wouldn't last a month, but he didn't swallow.

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and looked into his eyes. He ran his finger over Kurt's lips.

"I wonder how long you can hold it without swallowing."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. Oh no.

Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's pants and started stroking again.

"How long can you hold it, Kurt? Do you know?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Would you like to find out?"

Kurt had no idea how to answer. Blaine sped up his stroking and watched the sexual distress grow in Kurt's eyes.

"You may not come."

Blaine kept stroking, pushing Kurt to the brink. Kurt's body was trembling. He was going to explode. Blaine stopped stroking and tucked Kurt's hard dick back into his pants.

"Swallow slave."

Kurt swallowed and breathed deeply. Blaine smiled at him.

"Maybe one day we will find out. But not today."

Kurt groaned. He was in hell.

"When do you plan to fuck me again?"

"Classes start in 10 days on a Tuesday. I will start fucking you Saturday morning and not stop until Monday night."

Kurt almost passed out from the thought. Blaine smiled evilly. "Be careful what you wish for, Kurt."

Kurt wished it was Saturday morning.

* * *

That evening, Blaine stretched out on the couch with Kurt sitting between his legs, his head resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt about his lunch with Samantha. Especially about Mike's plans to give Blaine the firm one day. Kurt could hear and feel Blaine's excitement. The worry in his chest grew.

"Think of it Kurt. An entire law firm. Can you imagine?"

"When exactly would you inherit this fabulous firm?"

"Well, Mike's not that old. He still has years ahead of him. It wouldn't be right away, but it makes sense that he would want to start grooming someone now."

"And how do you know he really intends to do this?"

"Samantha has no reason to lie."

Kurt sat up and turned to look at Blaine. How could he be so blinded by his ambition? Dark ambition.

"Samantha has no reason to lie? Blaine...she loves her father. She wants him happy. She has every reason to lie. Did you think to trap her and find out if she was telling the truth?"

"Oh. I didn't think of that."

"I bet you didn't. Blaine...honey, please. Stop thinking about money and power. It's clouding your judgment."

Blaine sighed. Kurt stewed. They sat in silence until Kurt had a thought.

"I don't have to agree with you. You could just go ahead and do this. Why are you trying to convince me? You don't need my permission."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "Because you are my husband. Soon anyway, and this decision will determine our future. I would never make such a major decision without at least talking to you. However, you are correct. I don't need your permission. I can do what I want. But I want your support."

Kurt stood up, turned around and sat back down, straddling Blaine.

"I will support you no matter what. I love you, Blaine. I may not want you to do this, but if you decide to do it, I will support you. I'll always support you."

Blaine reached up and caressed Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you beautiful."

* * *

Friday morning, Kurt and Blaine were awakened by Blaine's ringing cell phone. Blaine looked at the screen and groaned.

Mike Huntel.

Blaine was 99% sure his answer was yes, but he wanted to clear up a few things. He had planned to call Mike on Monday and suggest they meet.

"Hello Mike."

"Hi Blaine. How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Fine. Things are fine. So, are you back in New York?"

"Yes. We got back a few days ago."

"Great. Did you have a good time?"

Well, I found out Kurt had a fucking toyboy in Paris and I almost killed him. I also spent four days in hell. Biarritz was wonderful.

"Yes. It was great. We had a great time."

"Good. You deserved a great vacation. You worked hard this summer and you are about to work harder than you ever have in your life. Law school is tough."

"So I've heard."

"You will do fine. I have full confidence in your abilities. Listen, the reason for my call is that I'd like your permission to do something."

Mike wanted his permission?

"What?"

"I'd like to invite Kurt to lunch. Just the two of us."

Blaine glanced down at Kurt who was curiously looking up at him.

"Why?"

"It's something I always do when hiring attorneys. After someone completes the full interview process, if I think I'm going to hire them, I ask to meet their spouse or partner. The spouse is almost as important as the attorney. Legal work can be challenging, difficult and time consuming. Long hours. It's important for an attorney's spouse to understand this and be supportive."

"I can assure you that Kurt will be supportive. Whatever my decision."

"I'm sure he will. I just didn't want to treat him differently from any other spouse or partner."

Blaine wasn't sure what he thought of this. Considering what Samantha had told him about Mike's marriage, it kind of made sense that Mike would want to check out the spouses and partners of those he hired. A bit intrusive, but understandable. After all, they did do full and extensive background checks on everyone they hired. Blaine just wasn't sure he liked the idea of Mike talking to Kurt without him present.

Then again...

Maybe Mike could make Kurt feel better about Blaine accepting the partnership.

"I'll ask him if he wants to meet with you, but I am not going to force him."

"That's fine. Let me know."

Blaine hung up and turned to Kurt.

"Mike wants to take you to lunch."

"Why?"

"Apparently he takes the spouses or partners of all prospective attorneys to lunch. It's a part of the interview process."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Do you believe that?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt for you to talk to him one-on-one."

"Can I be honest?"

"Yes."

"He probably won't like what I have to say."

"I know, but maybe you will feel better after talking to him."

Kurt narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Blaine seemed awfully calm about this.

"What if I don't want to go?"

"Then you don't go. I'm not going to force you. But, I'd like you to go."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed it. "I really want this, Kurt. I've thought about it and it just makes sense. I'll never get an offer like this again. I know you don't trust him and frankly, neither do I. But I know I can protect myself. I can learn a lot from Mike and if things don't work out, I'll leave. I don't have to stay forever."

Kurt sat up. "Then why not wait until you've finished school? Why do you have to agree today to do something three years from now? If he wants you so badly then he should be willing to wait. Don't say yes now. Tell him you will let him know during your final year of law school. If this firm is so fantastic it's not going anywhere. Tell him to call you in three years after you've had a chance to work other places and learn what else is out there. Who knows what you will want in three years."

Blaine fell back on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Shit. Kurt had a good point. He didn't have to lock everything down right now.

But he wanted to.

He was tired of all the uncertainty of the past four years. He was ready for things to settle. Marry Kurt. Finish law school. Work for a great firm. Make money. Wake up to Kurt everyday and go to sleep with him every night. That was all Blaine wanted. That would never change.

Kurt looked down at Blaine. He could see the struggle in his eyes. He kissed him softly.

"I'll go to lunch with Mike and then we will make a decision. Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

On Monday at 11:30 am, Mike settled in his seat to wait for Kurt. Mike was ticked with himself. He couldn't believe he had handled everything so poorly. Especially Kurt. First, he had woefully underestimated their relationship. Blaine was the master, but he listened to and apparently respected Kurt's opinion. It was more of a partnership. Mike needed to bring Kurt on board in order to get Blaine. He also regretted bringing up the whole baby thing. It was far too soon. He should have waited until Blaine was out of school and working at the firm. And again, he had underestimated Kurt's role. It never dawned on him that Kurt wouldn't want children or would even have a say in the matter. Kurt was the slave, but he wasn't weak. He obviously wielded power over Blaine. Mike laughed to himself. In the end, slaves always seem to end up controlling their masters.

He watched Kurt enter the restaurant and approach the table. For the life of him Mike would never understand being gay. Kurt was a nice looking kid, but Mike didn't want to sleep with him. He didn't get the attraction.

"Hello Kurt. Thanks for joining me today."

"Hello and you're welcome."

Kurt sat down and stared at Mike, his eyes full of suspicion and distrust. Kurt was prepared to do battle.

"Please feel free to order anything you want from the menu. The food here is quite excellent."

"Actually, I didn't come to eat. I came to talk about Blaine."

Mike closed his menu and laid it aside. He looked at Kurt. Damn. If looks could kill.

"All right. Let's talk."

"Can I be completely honest?"

"Of course."

"I don't like you. I don't like you and I don't like your daughter. And above all, I don't trust you. Either of you. You may have blinded Blaine with promises of money and partnerships, but I don't buy it for one minute. Your only interest in Blaine is what you can get from him. What you can use him for. Neither of you care about Blaine. All you want is his power and his sperm."

Mike sat back, impressed.

"I appreciate your honesty and you are correct. I want Blaine's power and...well yes, I would love for him to father my grandchild. But you are wrong when you say I don't care about him. I do. I really do, Kurt. I think Blaine is amazing, and not just because of his power. He's smart, he has an excellent legal mind. He's engaging and interesting. Attractive and talented. He's the type of man I wish I had for a son. I mean that. His power is just an added bonus."

"Do you really expect me to believe that? To believe that you would still be interested in Blaine if he didn't have powers?"

"Would you still love him if he didn't have powers? If he was...normal."

Mike leaned forward. "Would you still love him if he hadn't enslaved you?"

"Of course. I never wanted Blaine for his power. I don't care about the power. As for the enslavement, it came after the love."

"Then you and I are on the same page. Even without his power I would want Blaine to work for me. His power is just icing on the cake."

"Would you still want him as your son?"

"Yes."

Kurt sat back and looked at Mike, critically.

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine. I understand your suspicions. You're smart to have them. Blaine is lucky to have you."

Kurt looked at Mike for a moment and then picked up his menu. He opened it in front of his face and closed his eyes. He needed to think. Mike did the same.

They sat in silence until the waitress took their order. Kurt took a sip of iced tea. Time for round two.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange to pimp out your daughter as part of a business proposal?"

"I don't see it as pimping her out. I love my daughter. She and I talked about my idea before presenting it to you and Blaine. If she hadn't liked my suggestion, that would have been the end of the conversation. I would never force Samantha into a relationship or situation she didn't want."

"But don't you think it's weird for you to even bring it up? Samantha's a grown woman. She should make her own decisions regarding something like having a child. What about meeting someone and falling in love? Getting married and starting a family? Those should be her decisions, not yours."

"I completely agree with you. Samantha has every right to decide who she wants to spend the rest of her life with and when the times comes, I will respect her decision. I also respect you and Blaine not wanting us involved in your...family planning."

Kurt nodded, picked up his fork and began eating his salad.

Mike carefully continued. There was something he needed to confirm.

"So, are you from Westerville like Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. Lima."

"What do your parents do?"

"My mother died when I was 8. My father owns a tire and lube shop. I have a step-mother. She's a nurse."

"Are you an only child?"

"Kind of. I have a step-brother, Finn."

Mike nodded. "Was your step-mother nice to you growing up?"

"She didn't actually raise me. They didn't get married until I was like, 17. My dad raised me."

"Are you two close?"

Kurt smiled. "Yes."

"How does he feel about you being gay?"

"He doesn't care. He loves me and has always stood up for me. He's a great dad."

Mike nodded. "That's wonderful. Does he like Blaine?"

"Yes."

"He approves of the two of you getting married?"

"Well, he thinks we're a bit young and he wishes I would have dated more, but he likes Blaine. As long as I'm happy, he's happy for me."

Mike had to suppress a smirk.

A hard working, blue collar, straight guy like Burt Hummel.

Happy about his son's relationship with a dark, controlling and domineering man like Blaine.

Who has enslaved his son.

Sure.

Right.

Mike was 99% sure Burt Hummel did not know the true nature of his son's relationship with Blaine. If he knew, Blaine would be dead.

Mike wanted to be 100% sure. He had to tread carefully.

"Perhaps your father is right. Have you and Blaine been together since high school?"

"Yes."

"I don't know, Kurt. There's a lot of guys out there."

Kurt shook his head. "Not for me. I only want Blaine."

Mike smiled. "You two do seem very much in love. I know Blaine missed you this summer."

Kurt looked regretful. "Yes, the summer was difficult. I'm glad to be home."

Mike nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. He chewed thoughtfully before speaking.

"Well I think it's great. You obviously love Blaine and I think it is wonderful that your father is okay with the nature of your relationship."

Kurt looked up from his salad.

"What?"

Mike paid close attention to Kurt's expression.

"I think it's great that your father has accepted the important role Blaine has in your life and is supportive."

Kurt's face grew flush. He looked slightly ill.

Bingo.

"You know, a lot of fathers struggle with their sons being gay."

Kurt's expression moved from fear, to concern, to relief as he realized Mike was talking about being gay.

Not being a slave.

"Oh. Yes. He's always been supportive."

Mike smiled.

100% sure.

Once they finished eating, Mike leaned forward and looked into Kurt's eyes. He needed to seal this deal.

"I appreciate your concerns, Kurt. I really do. I want to assure you that I have Blaine's best interests at heart. Along with mine. The two are not mutually exclusive. I don't want my attorneys going up against someone like Blaine in a court of law. I want his talent on my side. I also care about him and his future success. I firmly believe I can give Blaine the infrastructure and support he needs to accomplish what he wants. HWV is the best place for him. I can help him and protect him. In turn, he can help me. I'm not getting any younger. I need someone I can trust with my empire. I worked hard to build this firm. I want to see it continue to prosper and grow. I trust Blaine to make that happen. He has the same ambition and talent I had at his age. He reminds me of myself. We're a lot alike. We both know what we want and are willing to work hard to get it. Even if it means we have to sometimes play dirty. I promise you, Kurt. If Blaine agrees to join the firm, I'll take care of him. And I will take care of you. I understand your concerns. Just give me a chance to prove my intentions."

"How?"

"Blaine mentioned that you want to open your own design house. Let me help you."

Kurt's eyes grew wide as his heart leapt in his chest.

"What?"

"Allow me to be your first investor. You're going to need money to get started. You will need a building, equipment, a staff. That all takes money. While Blaine is working his way through law school, let me help you get started on your design house. By the time he graduates, you will be well on your way. You will both be off and running in your careers."

Kurt was stunned.

He thought of all the sketch books on his desk. So many designs. Designs he wanted to bring to life.

Kurt Hummel Designs.

He looked at Mike and then down at the table.

No.

He couldn't accept this. It was too much. Too much Mike Huntel in their lives. The partnership was bad enough. It was dangerous to allow Mike this much control over both their careers. Kurt shook his head.

"Thank you for the offer, but I can't accept. Frankly, I don't want you more entwined in our lives than you already are. If Blaine decides to work for you, I'll support him because I love him. You don't need to bribe me."

"It wasn't a bribe. I'm always looking for good investments. I think you're going to be a huge success one day. I just want to be in on the ground floor."

Kurt shook his head. "No. Thank you for the vote of confidence, but no."

Mike sat back and studied Kurt. Blaine really was smart. He had chosen his partner well. Much better than he had done in choosing Angelica.

"Okay. If you ever change your mind, just let me know. I'm happy to help."

"I bet you are."

Mike laughed. "Are you ever going to trust me?"

Kurt stood up. "Probably not. But that's okay. Just remember Mike." Kurt leaned down and whispered into Mike's ear.

"If you fuck with Blaine, he will think you dead. Literally. And once he's killed you, his faithful slave will help him get rid of the body."

Kurt stood back up and smiled.

"Thanks for a lovely lunch."

* * *

Blaine accepted the partnership.

With a few concessions.

He would not work at the firm during the summer. He wanted to work in the city prosecutor's office as well as for other smaller firms. Mike wasn't happy, but he had to agree with Blaine's argument that different experiences would make him a better attorney.

He would not work in criminal. Blaine took Samantha's advice and threatened to walk. "This is a deal breaker, Mike. I don't want to do criminal and I don't want you trying to push me into it four or five years from now."

"I just don't understand your reluctance. Things worked out very well with the Montiel case. We won for the client and you earned a hell of a payday."

"I'm all about making money. Lots of money. But not that way. I'll kick ass for you in corporate, but I don't want to be responsible for getting assholes like Andrew Montiel out of jail."

"You suddenly have a conscience?"

"Kurt is my conscience. If I can't talk to him about the case, I don't want the case."

"You can't break attorney-client privilege. You can't discuss cases with Kurt."

"Don't bullshit with me. You know what I mean."

Mike studied Blaine. Kurt had quite the hold on him. Who was really the master in their relationship?

"What's it gonna be, Mike? Do we have a deal or not?"

Mike thought hard. He could threaten Blaine. Threaten to call Burt Hummel and tell him what Blaine was doing to his son. He was sure Blaine would do anything to keep Burt from finding out. For Kurt's sake.

But...

He didn't want Blaine that way.

He wanted him willing. Agreeable. Safe. Mike thought about Kurt's last words to him. It wouldn't be smart to piss Blaine off. He'd already killed someone. Mike didn't think Blaine would kill him, but he didn't want to find out. Not when they were this close to a deal. Not when he was this close to getting a son. A dark and powerful son.

"Deal."

Blaine smiled his winning smile.

Mike smiled back.

"Welcome home, Blaine."


	24. Chapter 24

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending, unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
_ _-Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Andrew Montiel rolled over and slammed his cell phone on the nightstand. The alarm kept going.

"Goddammit!"

He snatched up the phone, turned off the alarm, threw it across the room and promptly rolled back over, pulling the sheets over his head. About 10 minutes later, his mother banged on the door.

"Drew! Drew!" Clarissa walked in.

"Drew, dammit! Get up! Your father will kick you out if you don't get your ass into that office on time."

Drew groaned. He really needed to move out of his parent's house.

"Drew! Get the hell up!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Shit!" Drew sat up and glared at his mother. She was wearing a white pants suit with a peach blouse and matching peach shoes. Her jewelry sparkled. She looked sharp and very put together. A complete contrast to her personality and penchant for cursing and screaming.

"I'm meeting Nancy for breakfast and then we are going shopping. You need to walk into that real estate office by 9:00 am, or else Dan will call your father and he will have a fucking fit. Get up, get dressed and don't be late."

"I got it."

"Drew, please don't fuck this up. Your father is this close from kicking you out on your ass. Real estate is easy, sweetie. Just show people the space and try and get them to buy it. You're handsome honey. Smile and turn on the charm. You can do this. Do this well and your father will calm down. Okay?"

"Yeah mom."

"Good. Have a great day sweetie. I'll see you tonight."

Drew fell back on the bed and groaned. A fucking real estate agent. Who the hell wants to sell real estate in New York? But he had no choice. It was his father's idea. Actually, his father's ultimatum. Either Drew get a job or get out. Out of all of his father's businesses, the real estate firm seemed the safest. A place he could do the least damage. If Drew could make the sale, the office would handle the numbers and paperwork.

Drew shuffled out of bed and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Shit. He really needed to get laid. Getting laid was good for his complexion. Maybe he would try to get into Sammi's pants. Nah. He was sick of women. It was that bitch Stephanie's fault that he had to get up and try to sell real estate. Okay. Maybe that wasn't true. He did shoot her. But it was still her fault. Why did she want to break up with him? He really loved her and he was good to her. And he was rich. She was struggling on a stupid teacher's salary. Dumb bitch. But, he really missed her. Stephanie had been the only girl to really like him for him. She never cared about his money. He shouldn't have shot her. He really missed her.

Maybe he'd try dating a guy. Gay guys hit on him all the time. They seemed to like him. He'd never been with a guy before. Would it be different than being with a girl?As long as he could be on top, it would probably be fine. That one guy he bought a drink for a couple of weeks ago was cute. Dirk? No. Kirk. Yeah. Kirk. Like Captain. Maybe he'd try to find him again. He was pretty. Kinda like a girl. And his ass was nice. For a guy anyway. Maybe he's single now. The angry guy he'd had lunch with seemed like a total ass. Maybe they broke up.

Showered and dressed, Drew made his way to the offices of the Montiel Real Estate Company. He sat down in front of Dan, the vice president of sales. Dan was annoyed as hell. He did not work his way up to vice-president only to be assigned babysitting duty.

"All right, Drew. Here are your appointments for the day."

"Why can't you just email or text this shit to me? It's ridiculous for me to have to come down here. Haven't you people ever heard of smartphones?"

"We could email it to you. It's what we do for all the other agents, but your father wants you to physically come in and see me."

Drew rolled his eyes. His father. That dip shit.

"You have eight appointments today. All you have to do is show up, smile and show off the space. Make sure you read the listing information before the appointment. You need to be able to talk about the features and amenities of the space and the building."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it. From now on, just email me everything. Screw my dad."

Drew read over the list. His first appointment was at 10:30 am in Tribeca.

Everett Smith.

* * *

Blaine was going to campus to check on a few things before class started on Tuesday. Kurt was not allowed to leave the apartment.

"But why?" Kurt didn't have plans to go anywhere, but he thought they were past this.

"I'd just feel better knowing you were home today. I like knowing you're here, waiting for me."

Kurt sighed. "Okay."

Blaine gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"Thank you beautiful. I'll try not to be too long."

* * *

Blaine caught a taxi and headed to Tribeca. He got out three blocks away from the building and started walking. He slipped on a pair of shades and a baseball hat. He slowed up when he spotted Drew standing nervously outside the building.

"Hi. Are you from Montiel Real Estate?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Andrew. Andrew Montiel."

"Everett Smith."

"Okay. Great. Well, come on in."

Blaine watched Drew struggle to get the door open.

"Um, sorry. I guess I should have tried this before you arrived."

They stepped inside and Drew tried to remember the details he'd read on the listing report. Obviously no doorman. 8 stories. Big laundry room.

Blaine said nothing. He was focusing the darkness. It was hot and swirling in preparation.

They stepped on the elevator and rode to the sixth floor. Unit 602. Drew walked in and started talking. He didn't notice Blaine putting on gloves and locking the door.

"So...um, I think this unit has two bedrooms...uh...wait...no, maybe three. Yeah three. Um, how many..."

Drew couldn't speak. He grabbed his throat and his eyes grew wide. He stared at Blaine. Blaine said nothing as Drew fell to his knees, his chest tightening in intense pain. He was trying to cry out, but couldn't. Waves of fire burned inside his body. His head grew tight, as if his brain was going to explode. The pain was horrendous. Blaine watched the terror grow in Drew's eyes. He smiled and licked his lips. Not only could he see Drew's terror, he could taste it. He loved the taste. Terror tasted delicious.

Drew tried to crawl across the room. Blaine wrapped the control around his body, leaving him trapped on his hands and knees. Blaine kneeled down, grabbed Drew's hair and roughly yanked his head back. He studied his face. It was distorted by horror and pain. Nice.

Blaine spoke quietly and calmly.

"I'm a friend of Stephanie's. I don't appreciate what you did to her, and I don't appreciate the fact that you aren't in jail getting brutally butt raped every hour. So I'm extracting revenge on her behalf. Here is what you are going to do. First, you are going to pay Stephanie's family $3 million dollars. You are also going to send $1 million to a young lady named Alexis Young. Her address is on this card. Lastly, you are going to build a new, state-of-the art playground in Stephanie's honor at the school where she taught. You will tell Stephanie's family that it is your way of saying sorry for being a worthless, sack of shit boyfriend. For Alexis, you will do it simply because you fucking suck and she's a nice girl. I don't care how your family hides the payments. Just make sure it gets done." Blaine let go of Drew's head, released the control and pulled in some of the pain.

"Nod if you understand, asshole." Drew painfully nodded as he fell flat on to his stomach.

Blaine rolled him over with his foot. He upped the pain and wrapped the control around him again so he couldn't move. Drew's mouth was wide open as he tried to scream, but the condo remained silent.

Blaine decided to experiment. It had been awhile.

He mentally threw Drew into the wall and then slammed him into the ceiling and down to the floor. Blaine discovered he could leave him floating in mid-air. Just levitating. He also discovered that he could cause a horrible, piercing, screeching sound inside a person's head. Drew looked like he was literally being driven insane. Blaine really wanted to hear his screams, but he didn't know who else was in the building. It was eerie to see Drew's mouth so wide open with no sound coming out. Blaine was sure he sounded amazing.

Blaine slammed him to the floor one last time and stood over him.

"You have one week to follow my instructions. If it doesn't get done, I will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly. Very slowly. The pain will be worse than what you are currently experiencing. Do you understand?"

Of course, Drew couldn't speak or move.

"I'll assume you understand."

Blaine knelt down and removed his sunglasses. He stared into Drew's eyes, trapping him.

"You will not remember my face. You've never seen me before. You don't know who met you here."

Blaine put the sunglasses back on and stepped out into the hallway. He stopped the pain and released Drew's voice. As he walked towards the fire exit, he could hear Drew's horrified screams. They sounded even better than he'd imagined.

* * *

Blaine returned home in a dark, dark mood.

"Hello master."

"Hi."

Kurt could feel the darkness in Blaine's kiss. Hot, demanding, possessive. The kiss left him breathless and even more aroused than before. Saturday was almost here and Kurt could hardly wait. His dreams were filled with images of Blaine screwing him with no mercy while he was chained to the spreader bar.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Kurt watched him walk to the bathroom.

What had Blaine been up to?

After his shower, a naked Blaine walked out of the bathroom. Kurt swallowed as his eyes took in Blaine's wet curly hair, firm chest, muscular legs and beautiful dick. Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine had definitely been up to something. The darkness was stronger and hotter than normal. Blaine's dominance and control was rolling off his body in waves of heat. Kurt could feel his enslavement rising within him, as full submission and surrender took over his mind. Without meaning to, Kurt sank to his knees. He looked up into Blaine's black and burning eyes.

So much for waiting until Saturday.

Kurt looked at Blaine's cock. He wanted it so bad. It had been almost a full month since he'd felt the heavy thickness of Blaine's cock pressing into him. Filling him and making his body choke on the fullness. He looked at Blaine with lustful longing, his eyes pleading with him.

Blaine smiled and stroked Kurt's hair. He knew what Kurt wanted, but he wasn't ready to give it to him.

"What do you want, beautiful?"

"I...I need to feel your cock in me. Please..."

"Not yet. First, I have something new for you."

Kurt watched in hot anticipation as Blaine went over to the bed and pulled out a bag. When did he sneak this stuff into the loft? Kurt never saw him bring in anything.

Blaine took out a neatly rolled ball of black rope. Kurt's dick hardened.

"Did you know I was a Boy Scout? My best skill was making fires. I could make fire appear out of thin air. Ironic, don't you think? My other skill was tying knots."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Put your arms behind your back."

Kurt held his breath as Blaine began intricately wrapping and lacing the rope around Kurt's forearms and wrists. In under one minute, Kurt's arms were tightly and completely bound behind his back. Kurt loved the feeling. He was helpless and completely at the mercy of his master. He felt the full weight of his enslavement. This caused Blaine's already heightened dominance and control, to soar. Blaine's eyes darkened into a deeper, darker black.

"Keep your mouth closed."

Blaine slowly moved the head of his cock across Kurt's lips, smearing them with precum. He kept the head pressed to Kurt's lips.

"I love you so much, but you betrayed me. You allowed another man to touch you. To kiss you. You forgot who you belong to. I forgive you. I understand that you were lonely, but...you must still pay. A good master always punishes his slave."

Ohhhh. Finally.

"You may lick your lips. Slowly."

Kurt slowly moved his tongue along his lips, savoring the taste of his master's precum.

Blaine placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head.

"Tonight I am using you as a slave. Maybe this will remind you not to let other men touch what is mine. Now, open your mouth. You are getting fucked."

Blaine held Kurt's head steady as he pumped his hips, forcefully fucking Kurt's mouth. He slowed down to force his cock all the way down Kurt's throat, and then pulled it out slowly. He sped up, but as he felt his orgasm rising, he pulled out and allowed his cum to cover Kurt's face. Kurt instinctively tried to move to wipe his face, but of course, he couldn't. Blaine smeared the cum onto Kurt's cheeks, forehead and lips. He stepped back and looked at him. "A new moisturizing routine for you."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and spent the next five minutes, kissing him. Deep, hot, lovingly lustful kisses. He left Kurt panting, his lips swollen. Blaine picked him up and carried him to the bed. He arranged Kurt on his knees, his head resting on a pillow. He took more rope and carefully wrapped it around Kurt's ankles and calves, tying the ends to the bed frame. He laced the rope in such a way, that when Kurt tried to spread his legs, the rope tightened and held him in place. Kurt started thinking. Shit. He was spread open, but not as wide as usual. By straining against the rope, he created a narrow channel for Blaine's cock. A very narrow and tight channel.

They hadn't had sex in over three weeks.

His ass was in trouble.

Blaine took a long black scarf and laced it through Kurt's choker necklace. He tied the ends of the scarf to the bed frame. He took another scarf and did the same on the other side. Kurt couldn't lift his head. He could roll it from side to side, but he could not lift it up. His arms and hands remained bound and his legs were bound by the rope. Kurt was completely bound and trapped. He groaned as he tried to wiggle. Blaine placed soft kisses all over his smooth ass.

"How do you feel, slave?"

"Empty."

"What?"

"I feel empty, master. I need your cock to fill me...please?"

Oh fuck. Blaine loved the way Kurt sounded, but he wanted to punish him for awhile. He wanted Kurt to beg.

"Are you sure, Kurt? I thought you wanted that French asshole's cock."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "No! Never! Only you! I only want you!"

"You only want me where, slave?"

"I only want you inside me. Please...I need you."

Blaine slowly slid two fingers inside of Kurt's ass. Kurt whined and tried to push against the fingers.

"More...please master. More."

Blaine slid in two more fingers. Kurt's body was trembling with arousal and need.

"Oh...please...please...please fuck me. Please."

Blaine couldn't resist anymore. Kurt looked too beautiful and sounded so erotic and hot. He roughly grabbed Kurt's hips and lined his cock up with his ass.

He pressed forward slowly. Kurt's grunting was low and primitive. He tried to push his ass deeper onto Blaine's cock, but Blaine slowly pulled out and slowly entered again. He did this over, and over and over. The slow movement and constant in and out was driving Kurt mad. He was crying and begging desperately.

"More. Please more."

Blaine started pushing all the way in, as deep as possible, and then pulling out slowly. Kurt was losing his mind. The slow torture combined with being completely immobile, was driving him crazy with lust and need. And Blaine showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"Will you ever allow another man to touch you, Kurt?"

"Never. I swear...please...your cock...ohhh..."

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, Blaine. You are my master. Only you."

"Are you my slave?"

"Yes! I am the property of Blaine Anderson."

Whoa. Blaine almost lost it. He loved the way that sounded.

"Say that again."

"I am the property of Blaine Anderson."

"Again."

Blaine started to speed up as Kurt repeated himself over and over. Soon Blaine was pounding into Kurt's ass with merciless intensity and speed.

Kurt screamed,"Harder! Harder!"

"Come whenever you want, beautiful!"

Kurt's orgasm was so powerful, he blacked out for a few seconds. Blaine continued fucking him with unrelenting strength. He still showed no signs of stopping or coming. Kurt started wailing under the onslaught to his ass. Once again, he was trapped in a delicious sexual hell that was oh so heavenly.

"Take it, beautiful. Take it. All of it. You wanted cock. You wanted it harder. Well now you have to take it. I told you to be careful about what you wish for."

Kurt cried out in a mixture of agony and a strange sexual euphoria that had invaded his body and mind. He was hard again. Harder than before and steadily moving towards another eruption.

Blaine released the darkness.

Like before, it flowed through his cock and into Kurt. Kurt let forth a loud, long scream of desire. It was all too overwhelming. He was going to come again, even harder and longer than the first time. He felt Blaine's body tense.

"Come with me, master! Come with me!"

Blaine came harder than he had ever come before in his life. He yelled like a wild animal. Their orgasms exploded through them, leaving them dazed and struggling to breathe. Blaine staggered backwards and fell to the floor. He lay there for a few minutes before scrambling up to untie Kurt. Kurt fell forward on to his stomach, oblivious to the cum on the sheets, and the now dried cum on his face. He shifted to his side, snuggling his ass back against Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around him, spooning. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck and whispered,

"I am obsessively and madly in love with you."

Kurt smiled as he relaxed into sleep.

"And I am devotedly and insanely in love with you."

* * *

Drew laid on the floor of the condo for three hours. When he finally had the strength to move, he staggered out of the building and into a taxi. He went straight home and curled up into the fetal position in the corner of his room.

For three days.

No amount of screaming, cursing or threats from his parents could make him move. He just stayed in the corner, rocking back and forth and shaking, his eyes filled with intense fear. His father wanted to have him committed, but his mother refused. He'd spent most of the summer, locked up. No more jails.

Dan tried to call Everette Smith to see if Drew ever showed up for the appointment, but the number no longer worked.

Drew wouldn't tell anyone what happened to him. He just kept insisting that his parents pay $3 million to Stephanie Wilcox's parents and $1 million to a girl named Alexis Young.

On Friday, his father called Mike Huntel.

"Will it make him look guilty if we suddenly pay money to Stephanie's family?"

"I don't understand. Why do you want to pay her family money?"

"Hell if I know. Drew is a mess. A fucked up, psycho mess. He keeps insisting that we have to pay this money or someone will kill him. Personally, I think he's nuts. Clarissa thinks he will be fine if we do what he asks. Typical answer. That's why he's such a spoiled prick. I was going to lie and tell him we paid the money, but he is insisting on delivering the check himself. Says it's the only way he will leave his room. I don't know what the fuck happened. He just keeps babbling about pain and dying slowly and paying this money. He has horrible, screaming nightmares. I can't get any fucking sleep. "

"You should call the police and have them investigate. Maybe one of Stephanie's friends is trying to get revenge and threatened him. Extortion is illegal."

"No. No police."

"Well, it's up to you if you want to pay the money. As for making him look guilty...I don't know. I do know it's not something the prosecutor can use to refile the charges."

Andrew sighed. "It's probably worth $4million to get some fucking peace back in the house. Between Drew carrying on and Clarissa screeching all over the place, I'm ready to shoot myself."

"$4 million? He wants to give Stephanie's family $4 million?"

"No. $3 million to Stephanie and $1 million to someone named Alexis."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah. Some Alexis Young. I don't even know who the hell that is."

Mike closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Blaine.

"Andrew, I advise you to pay the money and get Drew out of town. Actually, out of the country. Send him away for a few months for some rest."

"Really? You think I should pay it?"

"Yes. Now. And send Drew away."

Mike sat at his desk.

Shit.

What the hell was Blaine doing?

* * *

Blaine was watching a naked Kurt make cupcakes, as they discussed the possibility of moving. They had spent the past three days, hanging out, relaxing and screwing like crazy. Kurt was in love with the rope, so they experimented with different ways for Blaine to tie him up and fuck him.

They also made love. Slow, sweet and very emotional, love-making. Kurt always cried tears of happiness, while Blaine felt his love for Kurt so intensely, he thought his heart would explode. Blaine was starting to regret the start of school. Just being with Kurt all day was wonderful.

They were debating whether or not to move.

"We need more space, Kurt. You need a room dedicated to your clothes. We also need a bathtub. I worry about your ass."

Kurt giggled. "My ass is just fine, however my clothes would love their own room."

Blaine walked over and started lightly trailing his fingers along Kurt's ass crack. "Yes. Your ass is fine. So very, very fine and beautiful and tight and, mmmm." Blaine kneeled down and started planting small kisses on Kurt's ass. "I fucking worship this ass."

Kurt laughed and tried to move away. "Your cupcakes are going to burn."

"I don't care. I have to pay homage to your ass."

Blaine's worship was interrupted by his cell phone.

Blaine smiled as he looked at screen. He'd been expecting the call.

Mike Huntel.

"Hi Mike."

"Hi Blaine. I need to talk to you."

"Sure. What's up?"

"In person. Can you come to the office?"

Blaine thought about it. Fuck no. He wasn't being summoned to be chastised.

"No."

"No?"

"No, I can't come to the office."

Silence.

"How about lunch at Smiths?"

Ah, this was better. An expensive meal.

"Sure. I'll see you at Noon."

* * *

Blaine waited in the lobby of Smiths. He was feeling annoyed. He knew Mike wanted to see him to talk about Andrew Montiel. He didn't give a shit about that. He hoped the fucker mailed the two checks and then dropped dead from fear. He was annoyed about Kurt having lunch with Warren. He knew Warren wasn't a threat to him and Kurt, but he still hated him. The mere fact that he had admitted his love for Kurt and tried to convince him to leave Blaine, would forever make him a hated enemy.

Blaine watched Mike exit his town car and enter the restaurant. He looked serious and concerned. Blaine smiled. Guess Drew wasn't doing too well.

"Hello Mike. Thanks for inviting me to lunch."

Mike gave him a look. "Uh huh." Blaine smiled.

The moment they sat down, Mike started.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"What are you talking about? Is the steak sandwich any good?"

"It's excellent. You know what I am talking about, Blaine. What the hell did you do to Drew Montiel?"

"I filed a civil suit."

"What?"

"I filed a civil suit. You know. Even if a case doesn't make it through the criminal system, the wronged party can always file a civil suit. I filed a civil suit. My clients won."

Mike sat back and stared at him.

Blaine stared back, his honey-amber eyes full of innocence.

"You...Blaine...you can't do that. You can't play lawyer, judge and executioner."

Blaine burst out laughing.

"If you tell me I can't take the law into my own hands, I will seriously die from laughter."

"Well, you can't."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Of course I can, Mike. We already took the law into our own hands. Actually, we took this case from the law. All I did was make sure justice was served. Stephanie's family deserves some compensation for their daughter's death. They don't have the money to file a civil suit against the Montiels and frankly, they are too fucking distraught and depressed over the loss of their daughter to do anything. So I took care of it. As for Alexis...her family is poor and deserves a break. Not to mention, compensation for months of being harassed and berated by the district attorney for changing her story. And Andrew...he's a spoiled, piece of shit. He deserves to be in jail for murdering Stephanie and for being a worthless fuckup."

Mike closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He hated to ask, but he needed to know.

"Are you going to kill Drew?"

Blaine stared directly into his eyes.

"No."

"Would you tell me if you were going to?"

"No."

Mike nodded. He would make sure Andrew followed his directions to get Drew out of the country.

"I tell you what. I'll make sure Stephanie and Alexis get the money. It has to be done in a way that they don't get taxed for it and the Montiels need to hide the payments. I'll take care of everything."

"Fine."

"In exchange for that, you don't kill Drew."

"I'll think about it."

"Blaine..."

"Fine. I won't kill him."

"Do you mean it?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Mike sighed. Blaine really was his son. A difficult teenager.

"You're dark Blaine, but you're not evil."

Blaine's eyes widened. Suddenly he was 18, hearing his father tell him he was an evil, twisted abomination, straight from hell. Then he was 14, desperately wanting his father to love him again and stop looking at him with repulsion and disgust for being gay.

"You don't think I'm evil?"

"No. Dark and dangerous, but not evil."

They sat in silence. Mike looked at Blaine, curiously. Blaine was looking off into space. He was clearly somewhere else. He finally looked at Mike.

"You make sure everyone gets paid, and I won't kill Drew."

Mike nodded. "No more criminal cases."

Blaine nodded.

Mike smiled at him. "Forget the steak sandwich. Who cares that it's lunchtime. Let's have steak."

Blaine grinned.

* * *

That evening as they lay in bed, Blaine told Kurt about the Andrew Montiel case.

He told Kurt everything.

Kurt was moved by the vulnerability and sadness in Blaine's eyes. It was so rare. He reached over and wrapped one of Blaine's curls around his finger.

"I'm proud of you, Blaine."

"You are?"

"Yes. I understand why you did what you did, and I am proud of you for trying to make it all right."

"I thought you would be mad at me. I thought you would think less of me."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I learned a long time ago that you operate differently from every other man in existence. You play on a different field from everyone else. Because you can and because you have to."

"I have to?"

"Yes. The darkness demands it. Just like it demands that I'm your slave. And it demands that you love me stronger than any other love in existence."

"I do love you, Kurt. I can't describe my love for you. My love for you suffocates me."

Blaine pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"Please beautiful...never leave me again."

"Never Blaine. Never."


	25. Chapter 25

_I never knew perfection till  
I heard you speak, and now it kills me  
Just to hear you say the simple things  
Now waking up is hard to do  
And sleeping is impossible too  
Everything is reminding me of you  
What can I do?  
_ _-Better That We Break by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Law school.

By the end of the first week of classes, Kurt could tell that their lives were about to change and not for the better. Overnight Blaine went from being relaxed and comfortable to serious and intense. It didn't matter that he had a job and a partnership lined up. He was still determined to graduate at the top of his class. He wanted to prove to Mike and everyone else at HWV that he was worthy of taking over the firm. And while he certainly planned on keeping his commitment to Mike, Blaine figured it couldn't hurt to be in a position to go anywhere. He wanted to be the most sought after graduating attorney in his class. Just in case things didn't work out.

Blaine's reputation for achievement followed him from undergrad, so he was inundated with requests to join study groups. He turned everyone down, choosing instead to form his own group of those he deemed almost as smart as him. As far as he was concerned no one was actually as smart or smarter.

Blaine's new intensity fueled the darkness. It grew hotter and stronger. His body temperature was boiling and his aura grew darker and more menacing. To the women in his classes, Blaine looked like hot sex on a stick. The black hair, intense eyes, firm body and mysterious aura was intriguing and attractive. As word got out that he played for the other team, gay classmates smiled, flirted and offered. Those who were still in the closet just stared or tried to strike up friendly conversation. Blaine politely turned everyone down. He was engaged to the most beautiful man in the world. He was there to get a law degree. Period.

By the end of September Kurt hated law school. He was a law school widower. He despised their new routine. Blaine would wake up around 6:00 am to review notes and reading assignments for that days classes. Kurt usually woke up around 7:00 am and made Blaine breakfast and sandwiches for lunch. Blaine would leave around 8:15 am to make it to his 9:00 am class. Once classes were over he would head over to the law library to study. Depending upon the day he would stay at the law library until 8:00 pm or 9:00 pm. After a few weeks Kurt gave up on making dinner. He never knew when Blaine was coming home and when he did get home he wasn't hungry. All he wanted to do was go online and research cases or work on briefs. He would collapse in bed around 11:00 pm or midnight.

Increasingly Kurt found himself alone during the day and with an exhausted and preoccupied boyfriend at night.

And he hated it.

Kurt lived for the weekend. On Saturday mornings they slept in, made love and talked. Kurt would bring Blaine up to date on the wedding plans, and Blaine would tell Kurt about his classes. They would lounge around and relax until 2:00 pm. Blaine would spend a few hours studying and then they would go out. They would meet friends for dinner, go to a Broadway show or the movies.

And then there was Sunday.

Blaine liked to spend Sundays preparing for the upcoming week. This meant reviewing notes, making sure he had read all his assignments...and fucking the shit out of Kurt. It reminded Kurt of their summers during high school when Blaine would screw him all Friday night to prepare for a tennis match on Saturday. Except now Kurt didn't have to go home to Lima. They had all day and all night. Kurt had no escape. Not that he wanted one.

Blaine didn't tie Kurt up and they didn't use any of their toys. He didn't even use his control. It was straight raw sex. Blaine would fuck Kurt against the wall, in bed and of course, chair sex. It was always hot, intense and brutal. By the end of the night Kurt would find himself lying in bed or on the floor, unable to move. Blaine would stand in front of the mirror and carefully inspect his body, noting how dark he was and how strong he felt. They would shower and Blaine would wrap Kurt in his arms and hold him close, kissing him and whispering loving words to him.

"Thank you, beautiful. Thank you for taking care of me and for letting me have you. I love you so much, Kurt. I would never survive without you. My strength lies in you."

Kurt would snuggle closer to Blaine and drift off to sleep. Kurt didn't mind rough Sunday sex because he was always perfectly fine by Monday morning. His body was used to being fiercely fucked by Blaine. Immediately afterward he was sore, but by morning he was fine. Blaine still worried about Kurt having a bathtub to soak in.

"We really should move, Kurt. We need a bathtub. I don't want to abuse you. I don't want you hurt."

Kurt gave him a stern look. "You don't abuse me. I want everything you do to me. All of it. I love it."

Shit. Kurt was going to ruin Blaine's ability to concentrate for the day. "I just want to make sure I take care of you. I promised you I would always take care of you. I don't want to break that promise."

Kurt leaned over and pulled one of Blaine's curls. Blaine had allowed his hair to grow longer and longer, to the point that gel would not tame his curls.

"You've kept your promise. I'm fine. Now go before you are late."

"What are you doing today?"

"Warren took off from work to accompany me on my location search for the wedding. I'll narrow it down to three places and then you and I will pick one."

Blaine said nothing as the darkness swirled. Warren. Warren. Warren. Why the fuck couldn't he get rid of Warren. Blaine kept his mouth shut because he knew Kurt was alone a lot during the week and he felt bad about that. Hanging with Warren made Kurt happy, so Blaine tried to hide his disgust.

"Okay. Wedding work. Have fun."

Kurt smiled at him. He wasn't stupid. He knew Warren was only alive because Blaine had promised not to kill him. He reached over and placed his hand on Blaine's chest.

"Are you my master?"

"Always."

"Am I your slave?"

"Forever."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Kurt and Warren visited over twelve different rental halls, event centers and cool locations for a wedding. Kurt had a vision of what the ceremony would look like and Warren had an eye for the right layout, lighting and room design. At each location the event director thought Kurt and Warren were planning their own wedding. Kurt would smile and correct them while Warren stared at Kurt wishing they were getting married. Warren was trying to move on. He really was. He had to. He had been pinning for Kurt for four years. It was ridiculous. But he never met anyone who captured and held his interest the way Kurt did. Kurt was the standard to whom everyone else had to measure up. Nobody ever came close.

After lunch they walked by a sleek men's boutique. They stopped and were soon busy trying on clothes and modeling for each other. Kurt tried on a white shirt with an interesting collar.

"What do you think?"

Warren studied the shirt. "It's hot, but I think you would need to remove your necklace to make it work."

Kurt made a face. "In that case nevermind."

Warren was about to ask why not when Kurt turned and walked into the dressing room. He didn't quite close the curtain all the way. He slid the shirt off and...

Warren caught a glimpse of Kurt's back.

Deep dark purple bruises. Long red scars including ones that looked particularly deep and harsh. Those were the scars from the castle wall in France.

Warren felt sick. He covered his mouth with his hand and ran into his dressing room. He sat on the small bench and tried to calm his nauseous stomach.

What the fuck was Blaine doing to Kurt?

Kurt finished getting dressed and walked out.

"Warren?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

Warren made up his mind. He had to put a stop to this. He couldn't help Kurt marry a monster.

Kurt was standing at the counter. "Listen, I'll pay for your stuff. It's my way of saying...Warren? Are you okay?"

"No. I don't feel very well. Can you take me home?"

"Of course."

Kurt left everything on the counter and hurried Warren into a taxi. Once they arrived at Warren's apartment they sat down on the couch. Warren's head was spinning. Now what? Kurt's eyes were full of concern.

"Do you want me to make you some tea?"

"Uh..no. Actually...I want to show you something."

Warren stood up and led Kurt to the room he used as a study. Inside was his drawing desk, designs and blueprints. Since he sometimes brought sensitive work documents home to review, he had installed a lock on the door.

Once inside he looked around the room, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Um...I forgot something. Wait here."

Warren quickly walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind him. He leaned against the door.

What the hell was he doing?

It took Kurt a minute. "Warren? Warren? Are you okay?" Kurt tried the door. "Warren! What are you doing? Are you okay? The door is locked!"

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Warren! What are you doing? Open the door!"

"I can't. I can't let you let him hurt you anymore."

"What are you talking about? Warren! Open the door! Let me out of here!"

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Warren, what are you going to do? You can't keep me in here forever. Please Warren. Let's just talk about this."

"I can't talk to you about this, Kurt. You are brainwashed. He's fucked up your mind. I have to get you away from him."

"Warren, this is crazy! Let me out of here!"

Silence.

"Warren! Warren! What are you doing?"

"I'm saving you."

"No you aren't. I don't need saving. Warren, I love Blaine. I want to be with Blaine. You have to accept that."

"You want to be with someone who makes you be their slave?"

"Yes! I've explained this to you before. Warren? Warren?"

Silence.

Kurt took out his cell phone and then stopped. If he called Blaine, Blaine would kill Warren. Kurt wasn't sure he would be able to stop him.

"Warren...please. Let me out of here. You can't keep me in here forever."

Warren was sitting on the floor, leaning against the door. What was he going to do? This was crazy. He couldn't keep Kurt locked up. Eventually Blaine would come looking for him. Warren shuddered a bit. He'd felt Blaine's wrath once before. How was he going to rescue his friend?

"Warren...please. Can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Kurt. You need help. Professional help. And Blaine...Blaine needs to be locked up."

"Blaine hasn't done anything wrong! I love Blaine. I want to be with him. Please Warren. You need to let me out of here."

"You're brainwashed, Kurt. With some...distance and therapy, you will eventually realize that you have been trapped in a prison. Blaine took advantage of you. Of your loneliness back in high school. He pushed you into this relationship and got you in so deep you can't get out."

Kurt sighed. He sat down on the floor and leaned against the door.

"Warren...you need to get over me."

"This isn't about my wanting to be with you! It's about you allowing yourself to be abused!"

"Blaine does not abuse me."

"I saw your back, Kurt."

"What?"

"I saw your back."

Kurt thought for a moment. Oh. His back. The bruises and scratches. Blaine had been very upset after their castle wall adventure. Kurt's back had been so bloody and his shirt so ripped and stained, he ended up throwing it away.

"That's from sex."

"What?"

"Blaine and I had wall sex at a castle in France."

Warren thought about this. Wall sex? Okay, even if that was true, it shouldn't leave Kurt's back like that.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I do. I've never lied to you."

That was true. Kurt was not a liar. Warren put his head down on his knees. This was crazy. What was he thinking?

Warren stood up and unlocked the door. Kurt walked out. He was furious, but his anger melted when he saw the sincere sadness and concern in Warren's eyes.

"Warren...you have to stop. You have to. I promise you. I swear to you. I'm fine, I'm happy, and yes I want to be Blaine's slave. He doesn't abuse me. He spoils me. Please Warren. You can not do this anymore. You can't."

"Your back looks like someone...I thought..." Warren could barely bring himself to say it.

"What?"

"I thought Blaine whipped you."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "What...you...Warren..." Kurt sat down on the couch. "What exactly do you think goes on between Blaine and I? Not that it is any of your business but Warren, Blaine does not abuse me. Stop getting caught up on the word slave. Yes, I'm his slave, but that doesn't mean he's beating me and mistreating me. Blaine loves me and he treats me well and..."

Kurt stopped. His anger returned.

"Why am I doing this with you? I swore I wouldn't do this with you anymore!" Kurt stood up and headed for the door. Warren ran after him.

"Wait! Stop!"

"No! This is insane! I keep doing this shit with you! It's over! Our friendship is over!"

"Kurt! Please!"

"No! Leave me alone! Don't ever call me again!"

"Kurt!"

"Goodbye!"

Kurt ran out of the apartment. Warren sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he let it go?

He couldn't let it go because Kurt was his friend and he loved him.

And he hated Blaine.

He really hated Blaine.

Blaine didn't deserve Kurt. He just didn't. And not just because Warren loved Kurt and wished he could be with him. Blaine simply didn't deserve someone so lovely. Blaine was an evil, sick, sadistic bastard. Kurt was just too blind to see it.

Someone had to save Kurt.

Warren took out his cell phone and scrolled through the contacts list.

He stared at the number for a minute.

He hit call.

"Hello? Mr. Hummel?"

* * *

Kurt was carefully watching Blaine's face as Blaine studied the numbers on the screen. Kurt had made a spreadsheet of everything for the wedding and the estimated cost.

"Well?"

Blaine sighed. Shit. Kurt wasn't kidding when he said this wedding was going to be expensive.

"How many people are we inviting?"

"100-150?"

"Do we know 150 people?"

"We probably only know 50-75 people, but people bring dates."

Great. All this money to feed people they don't even know. Blaine turned back to the screen. Kurt looked at him for a moment before reaching over and turning off the computer.

"It's too much. I'm sorry. I'll redo it. We shouldn't spend this much money. I should choose less expensive flowers. And we really don't need a DJ. We can use my iPod. I saw a few places today that aren't that expensive. I'll go back and revisit them. One of them will work fine and..."

Blaine leaned over and placed his finger to Kurt's lips.

"Beautiful, stop. It's fine. You don't have to change anything. I'll make it work."

"It's too much money."

"No it isn't. Not if it's what you want. I promised you your dream wedding and I plan on keeping that promise."

"How will we pay for it? And please notice that I said we."

"I have savings and most of my internship money. I also plan to sell off a few investments. Kent has done a great job growing our portfolio."

"I have money too. I have the money from Paris and from my previous jobs. You always pay for everything so I have money saved up."

"There's also my family money."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't want you to use your family money."

"Why not? It's mine. My great-grandfather and grandfather earned that money."

"Won't your dad get mad?"

"Who cares? He can't deny me what's mine."

Kurt's voice was quiet. "I don't want him to cut you off before you finish school."

Blaine shook his head. "He won't. He wouldn't dare." I'll go to Ohio and torture him for a week. Or just kill him.

Kurt pulled the iPad towards him. "I still might change a few things. This was just round one."

"Don't change anything. If you want it, we're having it."

Kurt watched Blaine walk over to the couch to start studying. Kurt looked at his spreadsheet and smiled. And Warren thought Blaine mistreated him. Au contraire. Blaine spoiled the hell out of him.

* * *

Carol walked into the dinning room and stopped short. Burt was sitting at the table, ashen faced. His hands clinched into tight fists.

"Burt? Honey? What's wrong?"

Burt looked up slowly. His eyes were a mixture of sadness, anger and fear.

"I'm not sure what's wrong. If anything's wrong. I...I don't know."

"What is it, Burt? Please tell me."

"Sit down."

Burt took a deep breath and told Carol about the phone call from Warren. He used words like slave, brainwashed, power, control, attack and torture. By the time Burt was done talking, his fists were clenched again and he was shaking slightly.

"I knew it. I always knew it. I always sensed that something was off about that kid. I always felt like he had some type of strange control over Kurt. I should have put a stop to their relationship back in high school. I knew something was wrong. I just knew it."

Carol watched Burt get up and start pacing.

"What do you want to do?"

Burt stopped pacing and collapsed heavily into a chair.

"For starters, I'd like to beat the shit out of Blaine. I want Kurt to come home and...I don't know."

"How about you start with talking to Kurt? You seem awfully willing to believe what Warren says without talking to Kurt first. Call Kurt and tell him to come home for a visit. See how he's doing. I know he's started planning the wedding. Use that as an excuse to ask him about his relationship with Blaine. See what he says and above all, trust him. I know you think he's still your little boy, but he isn't. He's a grown man now, capable of making his own choices and decisions. Talk to him."

"But what if what Warren said is true? What if Kurt really is a..." Burt couldn't say the word. His stomach coiled into a tight knot.

Carol reached across the table and took his hand.

"If this is what Kurt wants...then we have to respect his decision."

Burt's eyes grew wide with fear and anger. "What? Carol...are you crazy? Kurt would never decide to do this!"

Carol crossed her arms and gave Burt a stern look.

"How do you know that? You don't know that. You need to talk to Kurt."

"But what if Blaine brainwashed him? That's what Warren thinks. He thinks Blaine has done something to Kurt's mind. Apparently Blaine has some type of power to..."

Burt stopped.

This was ridiculous.

None of this made any sense.

People don't have the power to torture other people just by thinking about it. Warren must be...what? Lying? But why?

Carol looked into Burt's eyes. "You need to talk to Kurt. You will never know the truth until you look into his eyes and talk to him."

* * *

The next day Kurt sat at the kitchen table waiting for Blaine. He kept replaying his conversation with his father. His father wanted him to come home for a visit this weekend. He wouldn't give Kurt a reason. Just that he missed him and wanted to see him. Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine. He just wanted to see his son.

Kurt really couldn't make a case for not going. He wasn't in school and he wasn't working. His days were pretty empty. He didn't want to miss a weekend with Blaine, so he agreed to leave Monday morning. He would stay until Thursday.

Of course, he hadn't told Blaine yet.

Blaine arrived home at 9:30 pm. He looked tired.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hello, master."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close.

"Mmmm. I love coming home to this. To you. I want to come home to you every night for the rest of my life."

Blaine pulled back and kissed Kurt softly at first, then more urgently. Soon shirts were on the floor, pants pulled down and pulled off and Blaine was backing Kurt towards the bed.

Their sex was loving and passionate.

Blaine pushed slowly, drowning in the hot, tightness. Kurt hissed and scratched his nails across Blaine's back. Blaine groaned at the raw, painful feeling and drove forward with more force, moving his hips at a smooth and rhythmic pace. With every thrust, Kurt arched his hips, matching Blaine's strokes and driving him deeper within. The darkness flowed into Kurt, causing an incredible, hot arousal to shiver through his body. The darkness wrapped itself around them, pressing Blaine in as deep as possible and holding him there. They fell into orgasmic bliss with low screams and high-pitched cries; repeating each others name, and holding tightly to one another. Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Stay in me."

Blaine pressed himself closer and stilled his body. Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine. It was going to be so hard to leave for four days.

Blaine finally rolled off of Kurt and they settled into their usual position of Blaine on his back, arms around Kurt with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest.

"Blaine?"

"Mmm hmm."

"My father wants me to come home for a few days." Kurt could feel Blaine's body tense slightly.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. He said everything was fine he just wants to see me. I thought I would leave Monday morning and come back Thursday."

Four days. Separated from Kurt. Again.

The darkness swirled angrily. Why, why, why was Kurt always leaving?

Kurt could feel Blaine's body temperature increase. "I thought it would be easier for you if I was gone during the week. You're barely here anyway."

Blaine was silent.

Kurt closed his eyes. "Blaine...I have to go. I can't tell my dad I won't come see him. I promise. Four days. You will be busy with school and studying. You won't even know I'm gone."

Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, flipped over and pushed himself up on his hands over Kurt. He stared into his eyes.

"How could you say that? I always know when you are away from me. It physically hurts when you are away from me."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "It physically hurts?"

"Yes. Do you think I like our current schedule? I hate this shit. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get to where I need to be to take care of us. To take care of you. That's all I really want, Kurt. To be able to take care of you. To give you everything you want. Everything you need. All I ask in return is that you be my slave and never, ever leave me. Stay with me. Always."

Blaine's words aroused Kurt. He pulled Blaine's mouth to his in a hot, passionate kiss. "I will stay with you. Always, Blaine. Always."

But...

Kurt pulled back. "But I have to go home. I can't tell my dad no. What if he gets sick again? Or is sick and doesn't want to tell me over the phone."

Kurt's mind flooded with worry. Why did his dad suddenly want to see him?

Blaine rolled off and settled next to Kurt. He took a deep breath and willed the darkness to settle down. He couldn't deny Kurt going home. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. Four fucking days. It would feel like four fucking years. Besides Kurt was right. Blaine was barely at home. Kurt was alone a lot. The thought made Blaine's chest hurt. Kurt was never going to agree to be a stay-at-home husband if he was lonely all the time.

"I hate leaving you alone so much. I'm sorry for that."

Kurt felt bad. He didn't want Blaine to feel guilty for wanting to do well. "It's okay. I understand. I just miss you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms. They settled back into their usual position.

"Go to Ohio and see your dad. It will be a good trip for you."

Kurt shifted and looked at Blaine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's only four days. I can survive four days."

"Thank you."

Blaine sighed. Love before the control.

* * *

Burt and Carol met Kurt at the airport. He happily greeted them with smiles and warm hugs. Burt held him longer and tighter than necessary. He didn't let go until Carol placed a hand on his shoulder. Burt pulled back and looked into Kurt's smiling eyes. Was his son okay? He certainly seemed okay...

Once they arrived home, Kurt carried his bag up to his old room. He sat on the bed and looked around. It looked more like a guest room than his room. All of his things were gone except for a few books on a shelf and his vanity in the corner. He sat down at the vanity and stared at his reflection. He thought back to when he first met Blaine. Their first date, all the days they spent kissing each other, sucking each other and eventually fucking each other. Well, Blaine fucking him. Blaine had been Kurt's one and only lover and it had all started in this house. In this room. Kurt smiled. He hoped Burt and Carol never decided to move.

That evening Kurt helped Carol make dinner under the watchful eyes of Burt. Burt wasn't sure what to make of his son. He certainly seemed like a healthy, happy Kurt. He chatted excitedly about his time in France, life in New York and Blaine.

Blaine.

Burt didn't know what to think about Blaine and the story Warren had told him.

_Mr. Hummel, Kurt's my best friend. I really love and care about him. That's why I'm calling. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner but...I just didn't know what to do. But now...as they plan this wedding... I just think you should know what's really going on. You should know what Blaine is doing to Kurt.._

"Dad? Dad?"

Burt looked up.

"Do you want lemonade or iced tea with dinner?"

"Lemonade."

After dinner Kurt chatted with Carol about fall fashion and went through her closet pointing out what should stay, what should go and what should be packed up because it would definitely come back. As they settled in for the night, Carol turned to Burt.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. He seems fine."

"Yes, he does. Perfectly fine."

Burt sighed. Carol leaned over and kissed him softly.

"I'll be gone all day tomorrow. Talk to him. But be prepared to accept what he tells you. He is a grown man. He can make his own decisions."

Burt felt a little annoyed. "I don't understand you. How can you be so calm about all this?"

"Because I trust Kurt and I like Blaine. I agree with you. Blaine is different. He always has been, but I've seen him with Kurt. I've seen the way he looks at him. The way he treats him. He loves Kurt with all his heart. I am not willing to throw out six years of evidence based on one phone call from some guy we barely know."

Burt looked at his wife. Carol was right. Burt squeezed her hand.

"I was smart to marry you."

"Yes you were."

* * *

Once he settled in bed, Kurt called Blaine.

"Hello, beautiful. I miss you."

"Hello, master. I miss you, too."

"Is everything okay?"

"I guess. My dad is healthy and Carol is great, but my dad keeps staring at me like he's looking for something. I don't know."

Blaine frowned. What was Burt up to?

"Hurry up and come home, beautiful. Being without you is torture. I miss my slave."

"And I miss my master. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Kurt slept late Tuesday morning. When he finally went downstairs, Carol was gone and Burt was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning."

"Morning, Kurt."

"Aren't you going to the shop today?"

"No. I was thinking you and I would spend the day together."

Kurt smiled. "Okay." He made a piece of toast, poured a glass of milk and sat down. As Kurt ate, Burt's mind wandered.

" _Blaine is a sick, devious person, Mr. Hummel. He's twisted Kurt's mind and brainwashed him. He controls what Kurt does. Kurt has to ask his permission to do everything. He's the reason Kurt left Paris early. He made him come home. He's an evil control freak. He's convinced Kurt to be his slave..._

"Dad!"

Burt jumped.

"You haven't heard a word I've said. What's wrong?"

Burt looked into Kurt's eyes. "Kurt...are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy with your life?"

"Yes. Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure you want to marry Blaine?'

"Yes. I can't wait to get married. I love him."

"Is your relationship with Blaine...is it good?"

"Of course it's good. It's great. Dad, what's going on? Why are you asking me all this?"

"I just want to make sure you aren't making a mistake. Marriage is a big step. A forever step. I just want to make sure you've thought this through. You've been with Blaine a long time. I just want you to be sure this is what you want. You. Not Blaine. You."

"I promise you. This is what I want. I want Blaine."

"Kurt..." Burt stopped. How could he ask this? He couldn't even say the word.

"How does Blaine treat you?"

Kurt stared at his father. What was going on?

"Blaine treats me fine. He takes care of me. Dad...what's going on? Why all the questions?"

"Is there something I should know about your relationship with Blaine?"

Uh oh.

"What do you mean?"

"Is there something...special about your relationship with Blaine? Something you want to explain to me."

Shit.

What should he say?

Should he tell his father the truth? He must know something. Why else would he be asking these questions? Is this why he wanted Kurt to come home? Kurt studied his father. He didn't look upset. Just concerned and...a little sad. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated to lie, but the truth might send his father towards another heart attack. He was going to tell his father the truth...sort of.

"My relationship with Blaine is special. Very special. The love between Blaine and I is...I can't describe it. I never, ever imagined I could love someone so much and have them love me in return. Blaine is my...everything. And I am his. I love him more than. Simply more than."

Kurt paused, overcome by his own description.

"But a love like ours is...demanding. It's an all-consuming love. Blaine is very intense. His love is intense. I don't mind. I actually love it. I feel so loved and cared for and just...happy. I don't mind the intensity. I find it attractive."

Burt looked at Kurt closely. Intense love. An intense love can be controlling.

"I'm glad you're in love Kurt, but I don't want you to lose yourself in Blaine."

"I haven't. I'm still me."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come home from Paris?"

"I told you. I really missed Blaine. Like really, really, really missed him."

"Did you come home or did Blaine force you to come home?"

"I came home because I wanted to. Yes, Blaine wanted me home too, but the decision was mine."

"Kurt...are...are you Blaine's slave?"

Kurt almost fell off the chair.

"W-what?"

"Are you his slave? Does Blaine call you his slave?"

Kurt's hands grew very warm. The panic that had started filling his mind, receded. His mind felt very clear and his voice strong and sure. Kurt stared directly into his father's eyes.

"No. He calls me beautiful. I'm not a slave, dad. If I am a a slave, it's to love and the feeling is mutual. Blaine is a slave to the love as well. We love each other very much and our relationship is fabulous. You have nothing to worry about."

Burt stared back into his son's eyes...and exhaled.

This was still his Kurt. His son. What had he been thinking?

"Okay kiddo. I just needed to make sure you were okay." Burt didn't mention Warren.

Kurt nodded and stood up. He needed to get away from his dad before he lost it. "I'm going to get dressed."

Kurt practically ran up the stairs. He sat down at his vanity and stared at his reflection.

He had just straight out lied to his father.

Looked him in the eyes and lied.

Kurt looked at the palms of his hands. Since returning from France, the strength and heat of Kurt's hands had increased. He hadn't thought much about it and he hadn't mentioned it to Blaine. He figured it was a by-product of their being together all the time. Now he looked at his hands and wondered how much more the darkness would infect him. For now he was grateful. Grateful the increased darkness made it possible for him to convincingly lie to his father. Kurt didn't feel bad. He actually felt relieved. He'd been seriously thinking about telling his father the truth before the wedding. Today's conversation was close enough. There was no need for his father to know the whole truth.

* * *

That night when Kurt talked to Blaine, he didn't mention the conversation with his father. Instead he drove Blaine crazy with phone sex.

"Imagine my naked body sliding down your cock. My ass feels so tight and hot, clinching around your dick. And my hands...my hands are tied to the bar and my ankles are chained to the spreader bar, so I can't escape. I'm tied, chained and trapped on your dick."

Blaine moaned and stroked himself harder.

"Hurry the fuck up and come home."

* * *

The rest of Kurt's visit was enjoyable. Kurt discussed wedding plans with Carol and drove to Westerville to have lunch with Elaine. It was not until Thursday morning that Kurt learned about Warren's phone call.

Kurt was walking down the stairs to the kitchen when he overheard his father and Carol.

"It's been wonderful having Kurt home. I'm glad he came and I'm glad you two had a chance to talk."

"Yeah. I feel a little foolish for getting all worked up. I just...that Warren kid really scared me."

"Did you ask Kurt about him?"

"No. I didn't even think about it. I was more concerned about Kurt. Besides, I don't want him to think I immediately jumped to conclusions based on a phone call from some guy versus trusting him to make his own decisions."

Carol smiled and did not state the obvious.

Burt looked at her and made a face. "That's what I did, didn't I?"

Carol walked over and cupped his face with her hand.

"Don't beat yourself up. You've spent your entire life worrying about and protecting Kurt. That phone call simply fed into concerns you've always had about Blaine, coupled with your love for your son. What Warren said was scary. You are forgiven for overreacting. In the end you handled it as you should. You talked to Kurt. That's what matters."

Kurt quietly returned to his room and sat down at his vanity.

Warren.

Warren had called his father and told him about his relationship with Blaine.

Warren had betrayed him.

Kurt was hurt. Deeply hurt. Despite Warren's crazy kidnapping attempt, Kurt had planned to call him when he returned home. Something about Warren had settled itself in his heart a long time ago. He wasn't really ready to end their friendship.

But now Kurt was scared. Warren was a loose cannon. People could not find out about Blaine. It was dangerous. Mike and Samantha were bad enough. Etienne and Monique could be trusted, but Warren...Warren was dangerous.

Kurt sighed. He had created the Warren problem. He would have to take care of it.

* * *

Kurt hugged Burt and Carol goodbye and promised he would be home for Christmas. Kurt placed his hands on his father's shoulders.

"I love you, dad. You are the best father in the world and please trust that I am happy. Very, very happy. You gave me the courage to be happy and to live my life with no fear or shame. I thank you for that."

Burt smiled at his son. "I'm proud of you Kurt, and I love you."

On the plane ride Kurt mapped out his plan regarding Warren.

It was time for him to test his power over his master.


	26. Chapter 26

_I can not refuse your eyes,  
Please don't look at me tonight.  
My heart beats fast I know you're there,  
And I pretend like I don't care.  
It hurts so bad to know the truth,  
But I am still in love with you.  
_ _-Until You're Over Me by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Blaine practically ran out of his last class. He couldn't wait to see Kurt. The past four days had been hell. Returning to an empty loft every night had been depressing and painful. He felt like he had missed Kurt more the past four days than he had when he was in France. Blaine had thought about using his master control over Kurt to make it impossible for him to leave the loft, but he shook the idea from his head. He couldn't do that. Kurt needed to go shopping during the day, do laundry, plan the wedding. He couldn't keep him locked up all the time...or could he? The darkness thought it was a great idea. _You let him run around far too much. He's spoiled. That's what got you raped this summer._ Blaine shuddered and told the darkness to shut up. "I still believe in love before the control. The control flows from the love."

* * *

When Kurt arrived at the loft he took a shower and decided to take a quick nap. He was sure Blaine would come home after his last class. No law library tonight.

After his nap, Kurt fixed his hair in a wild spiky style he knew Blaine loved. He took off his clothes and waited.

Blaine walked in and stopped when he saw Kurt.

Damn. Kurt was so breathtakingly beautiful.

Kurt walked towards him. "Hello, master. Your slave missed you."

Blaine couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. They fell on to the bed in a tumble of hands touching everywhere, mouths frantically kissing and words of love and desire being murmured against skin. They made love urgently, full of heat and passion. Kurt settled against Blaine, sighing contentedly. Blaine held him close.

"I'm so glad you're home. I missed you, beautiful. I missed you so much."

"I missed you to."

"Don't leave anymore."

"I won't."

Despite it being a school night, they made love twice more before stopping to order pizza. As they ate, Kurt told Blaine about his visit home. He had not told Blaine about Warren's short-lived kidnapping attempt, but he did tell Blaine about Warren's call to his father. Blaine's eyes turned black and the darkness swirled in anger. Kurt ran his nails up and down Blaine's back, soothing him. Once Blaine and the darkness calmed down, Kurt led Blaine to the bed. Blaine sat in the middle of the bed, leaning against the headboard. Kurt sat between Blaine's legs, resting his head on Blaine's chest. He started carefully.

"Do you love me?"

"Oh my God, Kurt. How could you ever ask me that? I love you more than anything. You are the only person I love."

"If I ask you to do something for me, would you?"

"Of course, beautiful. I'd do anything for you. I'd kill for you."

Kurt shuddered. That's what he was afraid of.

"It's nothing like that. Definitely nothing like that. But I do want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kurt sat up and turned around to look into Blaine's eyes. He noticed the love and desire swirling within the honey-amber. He hoped it would be enough.

"Hear me out. I love Warren. Don't look like that. I love him as a friend and I'd like to keep him as a friend. But...he's dangerous. He can't handle knowing about us. Maybe one day...after he's met someone or better yet, maybe if he gets to know you better and sees just how much you love me and that don't mistreat me. But for now he's dangerous so...I want you to erase Warren's knowledge of our relationship. I'll invite him over for dinner this weekend. You trap him and erase his mind. I don't want to risk him telling someone about us and I certainly don't want him calling my dad again. I want to stay friends with him, but I don't want to have to keep defending you. Defending us."

An evil, nasty thought entered Blaine's mind.

Kurt continued. "But you have to promise not to kill him. Just erase his mind. Don't torture or kill him."

"Sure, beautiful. I promise."

"I mean it, Blaine. No torture and no murder."

"I understand. Just erase his mind. I got it."

* * *

Warren was both thrilled and scared when he saw Kurt's number flash on his cell phone. He had not spoken to Kurt since the ridiculous kidnapping attempt or his phone call to Burt. He figured Kurt was calling to curse him out.

He was not expecting forgiveness and an invitation to dinner.

"Really, Kurt? You, me and Blaine? I don't know."

"Please, Warren? If the two of you would just take the time to get to know each other, I think you would see that neither of you are bad. If you spent some time around Blaine, you would see how wonderful he treats me and how much he loves me. You can tell Blaine about your dating adventures so he will know that you're not interested in me anymore."

_But I am still interested in you. I love you._

"Okay, Kurt. I'll do it for you."

"Thank you. Saturday at 7:00 pm."

"I'll be there. And Kurt...I'm really, really sorry about locking you up. It was so stupid."

"Forget about it, Warren. I'll see you Saturday."

Warren hung up and wondered about Mr. Hummel. Apparently he hadn't said anything to Kurt. Did he think Warren was kidding? Warren actually felt relieved. He never should have made that call. As badly as he wanted to see Kurt leave Blaine, he regretted betraying Kurt's confidence.

* * *

As 7:00 pm approached, Blaine watched Kurt dancing around the kitchen preparing Warren's favorite dish. Warren's favorite. Not Blaine's. He didn't give a fuck about Warren being their guest. Kurt should not cook another man's favorite dish. Blaine's jealously assisted the darkness in convincing him to go through with his plan. _It is time for Warren to go. You've allowed him to linger around for far too long. Kurt will forgive you. He has no choice but to forgive you. He's your slave._

Warren arrived promptly at 7:00 pm.

"Hi, Warren. Thanks for coming." Kurt gave him a hug. Warren looked nervously at Blaine. Blaine was glowering at him.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hi."

Kurt had told Blaine to wait until after dinner to erase Warren's mind. A tiny, hopeful part of Kurt was hoping that erasure might not be necessary. If dinner went well and Warren gained a better understanding of their relationship, maybe he would settle down. A part of Kurt really wanted and needed Warren to know the truth. Warren was his best friend. If he could get him to accept things, eventually, in time, Kurt might be able to talk to him about Blaine. He was tired of having no one to confide in except for Monique. Monique was wonderful, but she was in France. Kurt wanted a confidant in New York.

Blaine had other plans.

Blaine didn't feel bad. He couldn't. When it came to Kurt his obsession took over. Blaine would do anything to keep Kurt safe, protected, and above all, by his side. He knew Kurt would be upset and hurt, but Blaine didn't care. Couldn't care. Warren was a threat and he had proven just how much of a threat with that phone call to Burt. How dare he try to destroy their relationship, not to mention Kurt's relationship with his father. No. Blaine didn't feel bad about what he was about to do. Kurt would just have to get over it and forgive him.

"Dinner will be on the table in a minute."

"Cool."

Warren sat down on the couch. Blaine sat next to him.

"So Warren, how's the job?"

"Actually it's pretty good. I've been..."

Blaine stared into his eyes, trapping him.

Kurt looked up. "We can eat."

"Warren, you do not know that Kurt is my slave. You do not know that I am his master."

Kurt walked over and hissed at Blaine. "What are you doing? I told you to wait until after dinner!"

"Do you understand, Warren?"

"Yes."

"Warren, you do not know Kurt Hummel. You never met him. Forget him. Kurt Hummel is not your best friend. You don't know..."

Kurt screamed. "Stop! No! What are you doing?"

Blaine broke the trance. Warren blinked and looked around in confusion.

"Um...I'm sorry...I..." Warren had no idea where he was. Who were these people?

Blaine held out his hand. "Thanks for coming by to talk to us about the lighting for the wedding. We'll be in touch."

Warren was completely lost. He shook Blaine's hand. "Uh...um...okay. Just...uh...give me a call when you decide what you want."

Kurt felt his heart breaking. "Warren?"

"Yes? I'm sorry, tell me your name again?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide in shock and pain. Blaine started guiding Warren to the door.

"Thanks again for coming by. We'll be in touch."

"'Okay. Thanks...um...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Everette."

"Right. Everette. It was nice to meet you."

Warren stood in the hallway and tried to remember when and why he had come to this building. He couldn't figure it out. He must be coming down with something. He headed home.

Kurt was frozen in place, eyes full of shock, tears rolling down his face. Blaine turned to him. The look on Kurt's face pained him, but he wasn't sorry. Warren was nothing but a problem. An asshole who wanted Kurt for himself. He needed to be dealt with. He needed to be destroyed. And now, he was. And Blaine didn't even have to kill him.

"Kurt..."

Kurt was hysterical. "How could you? How could you do that to me? What's wrong with you?"

"It was time for him to go, Kurt. You said so yourself. He was a threat to us."

"He's my friend! My best friend! How could you do this to me!"

"He wasn't your friend! He betrayed you! He's never been your friend! He's just an asshole who wants to get in your pants! That's all he's ever wanted!"

"He was my friend! My closest friend in New York! How could you take him from me?"

"You don't need him, Kurt. You have me!"

"It's not the same! You're my master, not my friend!"

Blaine staggered backwards. What?

Kurt was crying and screaming. "He was the one person who shared my entire college experience with me! He was my friend! Mine! How could you take him from me? You selfish bastard!"

Kurt collapsed on the floor in tears. Blaine stared at him.

Fuck.

Had he gone too far?

No, of course he hadn't. Warren had been trouble since day one. He needed to be disposed of. Kurt would just have to get over it.

But as Blaine listened to Kurt's sobs, his heart started to ache. He didn't like hearing Kurt cry. He didn't want to cause Kurt pain.

Blaine kneeled next to Kurt on the floor.

"Kurt...beautiful...

Kurt looked up at him.

Ohh...damn.

For the first time ever, Kurt's eyes were not full of love. They were full of disappointment. Kurt's eyes stabbed Blaine in the heart.

"How could you be so cruel to me?"

Blaine's eyes widened.

Cruel?

No.

Not...he wasn't being cruel. Was he?

"You say you love me and then you do this to me."

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chin, wrapped his arms around them and put his head down.

Blaine was shaking and finding it hard to breathe.

"Kurt...I do love you. I do. You have to know that. You must know that." Blaine had never felt more desperate.

Kurt said nothing.

Blaine stood up. He had to fix this. He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door. He stopped and turned to Kurt.

"Kurt." His tone was masterful. Kurt looked up.

"Stay here. You may not leave."

* * *

15 minutes later Blaine was standing on the sidewalk in front of Warren's building. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He wasn't even sure he could do this. He had never tried to restore someone's mind. What if he couldn't undo the command? The image of Kurt, sitting on the floor looking betrayed and wounded, punched Blaine in the chest. He had to at least try. He rang the buzzer.

"Yes?"

"Warren?"

"Yes?"

"It's Bla...Everette."

"Everette?"

"From about an hour ago? You were talking to my fiancee and I about lighting for our wedding."

"Oh...yeah, sure. Come on up."

Blaine entered the building and focused the darkness. It was swirling wildly, intrigued by its master's plan.

Warren answered the door looking very confused. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. Could I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Blaine walked into the small apartment. It was neat and rather empty. Minimalist style.

"Um Everette, how did you know where I live?"

"You told me."

"I did?"

"Yes. Listen, Warren. I need to ask you something."

Blaine stared into Warren's eyes, trapping him. He took a deep breath.

"Warren, I want you to remember Kurt Hummel. Remember Kurt Hummel. You went to college with him. He's your best friend."

Warren blinked and continued to stare at Blaine, but there was no sign of recognition in his eyes. Blaine tried again.

"Think, Warren. Kurt Hummel. He is your best friend. You went to college with him. Remember Kurt Hummel."

Nothing.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Blaine kept Warren trapped while he tried to think. How was he going to do this? Why was he even trying to do this? Kurt would get over it. Warren was an asshole. He needed to be disposed of.

But Kurt's eyes. Kurt's eyes made Blaine's heart hurt.

Why? Why this time? Why now? Blaine knew he had done twisted shit to Kurt in the past. Why was this bothering him so much?

Kurt's eyes.

Disappointment.

It was the one thing he never wanted to do to Kurt. He never wanted to disappoint him.

Blaine closed his eyes and focused the darkness. He had to do this. He had to make Warren remember.

He placed his hands on either side of Warren's head and stared into his eyes.

"Warren, remember Kurt Hummel. Think Warren. Remember Kurt Hummel. He is your best friend. You went to college with him. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel. Think Warren. Remember Kurt. "

Suddenly Warren squeezed his eyes shut. He pulled away from Blaine, grabbed the sides of his head and started to scream. Blaine jumped. What the fuck?

"Warren! Warren! Do you remember Kurt? Kurt Hummel! He's your best friend. I want you to remember him, Warren. I need you to remember him!"

Warren was screaming and holding the sides of his head as if in excruciating pain. He fell to the floor, sending Blaine into a panic.

"Shit! Warren! Don't you dare die on me you asshole! Look into my eyes, Warren! Remember Kurt Hummel. He's your best friend!"

Blaine thought it and hated to say it, but felt like he had no choice. Kurt would never forgive him if Warren died.

"Warren, remember Kurt Hummel. He's your best friend. You're...you're in love with him."

Warren screamed again and Blaine could see the pain and struggle in his eyes as memories fought their way back into his mind. He was squeezing both sides of his head and writhing around on the floor.

"Remember Warren! Remember!"

Warren's eyes grew huge and then fluttered closed. He passed out.

"Fuck! Warren! Warren!" Blaine shook his body. Warren slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Blaine and quickly sat up. He yelled as the pain in his head throbbed.

"Fuck! Dammit!" He scooted away from Blaine. "What are you doing here? What did you do to me?"

Blaine sighed in relief. He stood up and held out his hand. "Nothing. I came to walk you to our place for dinner."

Warren stared at his hand suspiciously before taking it. Once on his feet, the pain in his head almost knocked him over.

"Ow! Shit! My head is killing me!" He glared at Blaine. "What did you do to me? You tortured me again, didn't you. You're such an evil freaking..."

"I didn't do anything to you! Now come on. Kurt's waiting for us."

"Why are you here?"

"I told you. I came to walk you to our place."

"Why?"

"Kurt asked me to."

Warren stared at him. That made no sense whatsoever.

Blaine figured he'd better come up with something more plausible.

"Kurt wants us to walk and talk. You know...get to know each other better. Some shit like that."

Warren swallowed five ibuprofen pills before slowly following Blaine outside. His head hurt so bad. He kept glancing irritably at Blaine. Warren was sure Blaine had done something to him. Why else did his head feel like it had been squeezed in a vise?

They walked in silence for several blocks until Warren finally spoke.

"He deserves better."

The darkness began to boil. Warren was about to get himself killed. Blaine said nothing.

"He's not your slave. You don't own him."

Blaine stopped, his eyes black and blazing with possessiveness and anger.

"Yes he is. He is my slave and I definitely own him."

"Do you hear yourself? You sound crazy!"

Why, why, why had he restored this fucker's mind? Blaine's love for Kurt was completely screwing up his head. Blaine looked around. He could kill him and make it look like a mugging.

He thought of Kurt.

He had promised Kurt he wouldn't kill Warren and he'd already caused enough damage to Kurt's heart tonight.

Blaine started walking again.

"Look Blaine, I believe that you really think you love Kurt."

"I do love him. More than anything." That is the only reason why you're alive, asshole.

"Then why can't he just be your husband? Why a slave?"

"Because it's what I need."

"What about Kurt's needs?"

"I take care of Kurt's needs. All of his needs." Like his need to have your ass for a friend.

"Kurt should be free."

"He is free."

"You just said he was your slave."

Blaine sighed. This was annoying as hell.

"It's really none of your business, Warren."

"You're a bastard, Blaine."

"And you're just mad that Kurt loves me and not you. Look, he will never love you. Ever. I'm warning you, Warren. You need to get over him and move on. Now. Before I lose patience."

By now they had reached the loft.

"I just want Kurt to be happy."

"He is happy. With me and with our relationship. If you're such a great friend, why the hell can't you accept his decision to be with me?"

"Because..." Warren stopped. Because he wanted Kurt with him. Blaine read his mind.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. It's never going to happen so get over it." Before I kill you and just deal with Kurt's anger.

Kurt hadn't moved from his seat on the floor. He had stopped crying and was just sitting there feeling heartbroken and devastated. He was heartbroken over Warren and devastated by Blaine's actions. They had been through so much that summer. Hell, so much the past six years. How could Blaine be so callous? And where the hell had he gone?

Kurt looked up at the sound of the key in the lock. His master was home. His mouth fell open as Warren stepped inside.

"Warren?"

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt jumped up and ran to Warren, throwing his arms around his neck. Warren stumbled backward. Ow, ow, ow. His head hurt so bad, but he wasn't about to stop Kurt from hugging him.

Blaine was clinching his fists so tightly, his fingers were starting to hurt. This is about Kurt. This is for Kurt. To make Kurt happy.

Kurt was holding Warren and sobbing. Warren wasn't sure what to make of this. Why was Kurt crying?

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt pulled back and shook his head. "I'm just so happy to see you."

Warren felt a bit bewildered. Kurt really was wonderful.

Kurt turned to Blaine and threw his arms around his neck. He whispered in his ear, "Thank you. Thank you so much, master. Thank you. You do love me."

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt. Damn. Had he really made Kurt doubt his love for him?

"Of course I love you, Kurt. I love you more than anything. You are my obsession. My addiction. How could you ever doubt my love for you?"

Kurt pressed his mouth to Blaine's. Blaine moaned and pulled Kurt closer to him. When Kurt broke their kiss, Blaine attacked his neck, sucking, kissing and murmuring. "I love you, beautiful. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes.

"We are not going to have sex in front of another dinner guest."

Blaine growled. He could wait. Maybe.

Warren watched this exchange with mixed feelings of jealousy and sadness.

Kurt would never leave Blaine. He was in love.

Kurt reheated dinner and they ate. Over dinner, Kurt told Warren about his relationship with Blaine. He didn't share everything as he had with Etienne and Monique. Instead, he focused on how they fell in love, his enslavement and why it was necessary. Blaine sat silently, staring at Kurt and thinking about how hard he was going to fuck him once Warren was gone.

Blaine cleaned up while Warren and Kurt continued to talk. Kurt reached over and took Warren's hand.

"Do you feel better about everything?"

"I guess. It's just...different. Strange."

"Yes, it is. Because Blaine is different."

Warren nodded and then stopped. His head still hurt. He was ready to go home and go to bed.

"Warren, can I trust you? Can you handle all this?"

Warren smiled into Kurt's eyes. "Yeah. I can handle it."

"And no more phone calls to my father?"

Warren turned red. "Oh shit. Kurt...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Warren. I just need to know that you understand the need to keep your mouth shut."

"I do, Kurt. I swear. I'm so sorry about your dad and the whole kidnapping thing."

Blaine looked up from the kitchen. Kidnapping?

Kurt glanced at him and then away quickly. "It's okay, Warren. I just need to know that I can trust you."

"You can. I promise. Wait a minute? Your dad knows?"

"Not exactly. He knows as much as he needs to know. As much as I'm comfortable having him know."

"Okay. I'm going home. My head is killing me."

Warren stood up. Kurt hugged him tightly. Warren knew Kurt would never be his, but he would never get over the warm feeling of Kurt's hugs. It was the best feeling in the world.

"Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for coming."

Warren looked at Blaine. "Take good care of him."

"Always."

Warren left.

Kurt fell to his knees and stared up at Blaine.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Blaine sank to his knees and pressed his forehead to Kurt's.

"I never meant to be cruel to you. I just wanted him out of our lives. I'm tired of people threatening us. All I want is to practice law and be with you. That's all."

"You're already with me. And on Saturday June 8, it will be official."

"What?"

"That's the wedding date. Saturday June 8. We just need to pick a location."

Blaine hummed and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Excellent."

Blaine stood up. Kurt remained on his knees. Hopeful.

Blaine didn't disappoint him.

"You were kidnapped?"

"Only for 20 minutes."

"And when were you going to tell your master?"

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "I wasn't going to."

"You were going to keep this from me?"

Kurt said nothing. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair and pulled his head back.

"Slaves are not to keep secrets from their masters. Stay."

Kurt watched Blaine pull out the spreader bar and several soft black ropes from under the bed. His heartbeat quickened as arousal and submission took over. Blaine undressed and sat down on the bed, leaning back on his hands. He didn't say a word. Didn't have to. Kurt crawled to the middle of the room and waited.

"Strip. Slowly."

Kurt stood up and slowly began to remove his clothes. Bowtie, vest, shirt, boots, pants, socks. When he was in nothing but his underwear, Blaine told him to stop. Blaine slid off the bed and walked over to him. He fell to his knees and began pulling Kurt's underwear down with his teeth. Kurt watched him in rapt fascination. Blaine worked the underwear all the way down and started licking Kurt's cock. Kurt closed his eyes and fell under the spell of Blaine's mouth. Blaine took his time licking and kissing Kurt's balls before finally swallowing him down. Kurt moaned loudly and started to pump his hips in and out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine brought him to the brink before pulling off.

"You may not come."

Kurt whined. Blaine took a chair and placed it in front of the bar he had installed for chair sex. He picked up the rope and turned to Kurt. "Come here."

Blaine fastened Kurt's ankles to the spreader bar and then made Kurt grip the bar attached to the wall. Blaine laced the rope through Kurt's collar and then wrapped it tightly around Kurt's wrists in a criss cross pattern, tying them to the bar. He allowed just enough slack so Kurt would be able to move up and down during chair sex. The pull on his neck was tight but not painful. Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of being tied in this fashion to wreck havoc in his mind. He whimpered as Blaine started wrapping his dick in the leather again, this time tighter than before. Blaine held up the silver cock ring.

"I forgot to mention that I had this specially made for you. It's engraved." Kurt read the inscription.

_Kurts's Cock - Property of Blaine Anderson._

Kurt almost fainted from the submissive sexual rush that rippled through him. Blaine slid the ring on and locked it into place. He put the key around his neck and sat down, placing his hands on Kurt's hips.

"Down."

Kurt slowly lowered himself onto Blaine cock. Ohhh...Kurt shuddered as Blaine's cock stretched and filled his ass. Once he was all the way down, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him there.

"New game, beautiful. I'm going to call it ten and ten. You are going to impale yourself on my cock slowly, ten times. Every time you come down, you will say, I must not keep secrets from my master. Say it."

"I must not keep secrets from my master."

"Good boy. You will say it ten times. Full sentence. Halfway does not count. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded. Besides the difficulty of saying anything with Blaine's cock lodged in his ass, what was the catch? With Blaine there was always a catch.

"Let's begin."

Kurt slowly lifted himself up, hissing at the drag within his ass from Blaine's cock slowly leaving him. He stopped and started to slowly come back down...

And screamed.

Hot darkness flowed up into his ass and fluttered against his prostate. The pleasure was intolerable. Kurt's entire body started to shake. He couldn't speak.

"Focus slave. Ten times before you are released."

This was impossible. Kurt tried to focus his mouth to form words, but all he could produce was stuttered moans and loud gasps of emotion. The darkness was hot and concentrated, creating sensations in Kurt's ass that blew his mind. He was completely falling apart.

Blaine whispered in his ear. "I'm happy to do this with you all night."

Kurt struggled desperately. His body was racked with ripples of sexual pleasure, coupled with the torture of being unable to come. How long would he be able to stand it?

After several minutes of struggle, Kurt managed to speak.

"I...must...not...keep...oh...secrets...from...my...master."

"Again."

It took Kurt 17 times to get the sentence out ten times. His body was shaking and covered in sweat. When he completely lifted himself off of Blaine's cock, his body shuddered violently. Blaine stood up, knocking the chair over. He pushed Kurt forward so he was bent towards the wall. "Ass out, Kurt." He grabbed Kurt's hips and slammed into him with no warning. Kurt screamed and gripped the bar.

"Remember beautiful? I said ten and ten. The first ten was during the chair sex. Now it is time for your final ten while I fuck your beautiful ass. Now begin."

Kurt moaned and struggled to speak as Blaine fucked into him. He moved slow and steady before speeding up and slamming into him with punishing force. Kurt was sure he was going to pass out. It took 22 times for him to reach ten. Blaine came hard, filling his ass with hot cum. He quickly pulled out and pushed in a butt plug. He didn't turn on the vibration. If not for the spreader bar, Kurt would have collapsed.

"That stays in. You will wear it all night." Blaine untied Kurt's hands and released him from the bar. He slid off the cock ring and removed the leather. Blaine fell to his knees and pressed his hands against Kurt's thighs. He looked up into his eyes.

"Fill my mouth, beautiful." Blaine swallowed Kurt's cock and Kurt erupted with a high-pitched scream. He came and came and came some more. Blaine swallowed and swallowed and swallowed, making sure Kurt didn't topple over. With the release of the final drops of cum, Kurt passed out. Blaine scooped him up and laid him in bed, snuggling up beside him and holding him close.

Blaine was proud of himself. Yes, he was evil and sometimes he was cruel to others. But with Kurt...he did things right with Kurt.

Heaven calms the hell.

* * *

Sunday was a lovely, lazy day. Blaine declared it sex free Sunday since he had screwed Kurt unforgivingly the night before, and Kurt had worn the butt plug all night. This had aroused Blaine in a major way. The idea of Kurt sleeping with his cum inside him all night, had released all sorts of ideas in Blaine's mind. Kurt was sure he would be wearing the butt plug at least once a week while Blaine was in class. Something to look forward to.

They spent the day working on the wedding guest list. Kurt felt email wedding invitations were tacky and tasteless, so they spent the day finding mailing addresses for everyone. As Blaine read off names, Kurt sent emails and messages to people asking for their address, or checked to see if he already had it. He was clicking around Facebook and went to Tyler's page.

"Oh no!"

Blaine looked up. "What?"

Kurt pointed at the screen. Status: Single.

Blaine groaned. Shit. A single Tyler was worrisome. Tyler didn't do well on his own. Kurt called him.

"Hey, Tyler!"

"Hi, Kurt. How are you?" Kurt made a face at Blaine. Tyler sounded tired and depressed.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Okay."

This was not good.

"Tyler, I'm going to put you on speaker phone so Blaine can hear, okay?"

"Sure."

"Hey, Tyler. What's up?"

"Hi, Blaine." Why did Blaine's voice still do something to him?

Kurt started the interrogation. "Tyler, why is your Facebook status, single? Where's Craig?"

"We broke up."

"When?"

"Beginning of September." Kurt was calculating. It was late October. It had been several weeks. At least it happened as school was starting. School would keep Tyler busy. Hopefully.

Blaine was curious. "Why did you break up?"

Tyler was silent.

"Tyler? Why did you guys break up?"

Tyler's voice was very quiet. "He...he did something."

"What?"

Tyler was silent again. Kurt felt a little frantic.

"Tyler, what did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"He...um...he...he hit me."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "He what?"

"He hit me. We got into an argument, I don't even remember about what, and he hit me."

"How did he hit you?"

"With...with his fist. He punched me. Knocked me to the floor. I was so shocked and scared. He apologized and swore it would never happen again, but...it really scared me so I left him."

Kurt felt ill, relieved and scared all mixed together.

"Good for you, Tyler. He had no business hitting you."

"Yeah. I...I know it was right to leave but...I really miss him. Up until then things were really good. I was falling in love with him."

"I understand your feeling that way, but Tyler you can't stay with someone who hits. You just can't."

"I know."

Kurt's heart broke. Tyler sounded so sad and lonely. He glanced at Blaine and could tell Blaine was trying to calm the darkness. Blaine was always protective of Tyler.

Kurt launched into a lecture about domestic abuse, being patient, and finding the right person, but he was very worried. A single, lonely Tyler was a Tyler who slept with anyone and everyone. Kurt decided to be blunt.

"Tyler, keep your legs closed and your dick in your pants." Tyler stated giggling. "I mean it, Tyler. No meeting cute guys and sleeping with them within five minutes. You are worth more than that."

Tyler sighed. "I know."

They kept chatting until the subject of Thanksgiving came up. Tyler's school was closed the Wednesday before Thanksgiving. He did not plan to go to go home to Ohio and he didn't know what he was going to do Thanksgiving Day, but he had been invited to several day before Thanksgiving, Dranksgiving parties.

Kurt knew what that would lead to. Nothing good.

"Come to New York for Thanksgiving."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can spend it with Blaine and I."

Blaine tried not to look annoyed. He cared for Tyler, but he had been looking forward to three days of no classes. Lots of time to screw his slave.

Kurt was getting excited. "We'll invite a few more people and have Thanksgiving dinner here. It will be fun."

"Are you sure, Kurt?"

"Yes. Absolutely."

"Well...okay. I'll get a hotel room. I don't want to impose on you and Blaine."

Blaine quickly said, "Okay."

"Absolutely not." Kurt glared at Blaine. "You will stay with us."

Kurt chatted for a few minutes more, practically begging Tyler to only go to his school and back home. No club hopping.

Once off the phone he turned to Blaine.

"This will be so much fun! We can invite everyone we know who's staying in the city for the holidays, but don't have a place to go that day."

"There's nothing wrong with him staying at a hotel."

"Blaine Anderson, shame on you. You can sacrifice a few days of sex in exchange for taking care of your friend."

"I am never able to sacrifice sex and I'm not ashamed of it." Blaine walked over and kissed Kurt softy.

"However, I am willing to make sacrifices for my beautiful, sweet slave who is the most loving and generous man in the world."

Kurt smiled. "It'll be fun."

"I agree."

Kurt was surprised. "You do?"

Blaine smiled wickedly. "Absolutely. Tyler will leave Sunday morning and I will have all day to make up for four days of no Kurt. It will be amazing fun. Lots of fucking you for hours fun."

Kurt trembled slightly. "Don't you ever think of anything else besides sex?"

"Yes. I think of money, legal arguments and how lucky I am to have a very beautiful and fuckable slave."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "That's still sexual."

"Mmm hmm." Blaine started nuzzling and sucking Kurt's neck. "Can't help it. I'm addicted to you."

"Like a drug?"

"Yes."

"Your own personal brand of heroin?"

Blaine laughed. "Nah. You're not heroin."

Kurt arched an eyebrow, waiting.

"You are my ecstasy."

Kurt's laughter filled the loft.


	27. Chapter 27

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_ _-She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5-_

* * *

As the semester progressed, Blaine began to relax. He was doing very well thanks to his hard work and his secret weapon – Mike Huntel and the firm of Huntel Wellington & VanSant. Whenever Blaine had a question or wanted feedback on a case argument or breakdown of a ruling, he called Mike who would immediately refer Blaine to the appropriate case law expert within the firm. Word quickly spread throughout HWV that if Blaine called with a question, you'd better drop everything to assist him or return his call within 24 hours. Surprisingly Blaine wasn't selfish. He always shared his knowledge with the members of his study group. People begged Blaine to allow them to join. Some even offered money, but he was happy with the six he had assembled and he ruled over them like a dictator. No one was allowed to miss a session and you had better come to every session with your assigned task complete or else there would be hell to pay. No one wanted to get kicked out of the best study group in the law school so they all followed Blaine's rules religiously.

Blaine and Mike started having weekly meetings to review Blaine's work and discuss law in general. Kurt would sometimes tag along just to get out of the loft and soon found himself spending time with Samantha. Very slowly a friendship began to develop between the two. For Kurt, Samantha was a real live, walking and talking Barbie doll he could dress and undress over and over again. Kurt soon found himself thinking of Samantha when he drew sketches of new designs. He decided she would be his in house model when he opened his design house.

One evening she surprised him by apologizing for trying to sleep with Blaine.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt."

"Don't worry about it. You were never a threat. He's gay. Totally gay. 100% gay. You never had a chance."

Samantha smiled. "You're awfully forgiving."

Kurt's expression was slightly cool.

"Yes, I am very forgiving, but you should know something, Samantha. Blaine is not. If your father tries to fuck him over, Blaine will kill him and not think twice or look back. And he will get away with it. Trust me."

Samantha stared at Kurt. His eyes were serious and cutting. "Daddy would never try to...fuck over Blaine. He likes Blaine. Actually, I think he loves him. He just wants to...to..." Samantha trailed off. Kurt's expression and tone had left her feeling nervous and a little scared.

"To what? Please tell me, Samantha. Exactly what does your father want with Blaine? From day one none of this has made sense."

"I swear to you, Kurt. My father simply wants a son. He always has. A son to give the firm to."

Kurt gave her a hard look. "I hope so, Samantha. I really hope so. I'd hate to see you lose your father." And me lose a wonderful model.

* * *

After Kurt and Blaine left, Samantha wandered into her father's study and sat down. Mike was looking out the window, deep in thought about Blaine. His son was doing so well in school. Maybe Mike could make him a partner when he graduated. After all, he owned the firm. He could do whatever the hell he wanted. No. He'd better wait. He didn't want to make Blaine's road difficult. Making him a partner immediately would breed resentment and malice amongst the other attorneys. He'd better wait the two years they'd agreed upon.

"Daddy?"

Mike looked at Samantha and smiled. He was so glad she and Kurt were becoming friends. The more comfortable Kurt felt, the better.

"Yes, dear?"

Samantha hesitated. She didn't want to ruin her father's good mood.

"Daddy...are you sure it's a good idea for Blaine to be the one?"

Mike arched his eyebrows in surprise. Of course Blaine should be the one. Blaine was perfect.

"Of course, dear. Blaine is...simply wonderful. He's doing so well in his classes. I think he might graduate early. And he is so freaking bright. Why just tonight he..."

Samantha interrupted her father's Blaine worship.

"Did he really kill someone?"

Mike frowned. "Yes. Yes he did."

"So...that means he's very capable of murder."

"Yes, it does." Mike didn't like this. Where was she going with these questions?

Samantha looked at the floor for a moment. She had to make sure her father knew what he was doing.

"Aren't you scared that he might...get mad one day and kill you?"

Mike smiled. "Why? Did Kurt threaten you?"

Samantha nodded nervously. "Sort of. Well...not me. You."

Mike nodded. "I'm sure he did. Kurt doesn't trust me. Not one bit, and I'm sure he could tell Blaine to kill me, and Blaine would do it, but I don't plan to let that happen. I'm going to take good care of Blaine, and once he allows me to, I'll take care of Kurt, too. Don't worry, dear. Blaine won't kill me. I don't plan to give him a reason to kill me."

"But doesn't he scare you?"

Mike thought for a moment. "No. Not anymore. Blaine and I...we understand each other. Like father, like son."

* * *

Kurt threw himself into preparing for Thanksgiving. The guest list started with Tyler and expanded to include Warren, Kent, Rick, Rick's new boyfriend, Chris, Derron and Keith. While Kent, Rick and Chris simply didn't want to travel during the holidays, everyone else had family issues that prevented them from going home. After his last visit, Warren made the decision to stop going home. He missed his mother, but his father had grown meaner and angrier. The last time Warren went home, his father raised his fist to hit him and Warren fought back. Hard. He returned to New York with a bruised face and a broken heart over the realization that his father would never accept him.

Despite being together for several years, neither Derron or Keith's families were comfortable with them attending dinner as a couple. Neither was willing to leave the other at home or go alone, so they were thrilled to receive Kurt's invitation. Kurt was saddened by the family difficulties his friends faced. Being gay could introduce so many challenges into a person's life. He found it amazing there were still people out there who thought gays chose to be gay versus being born that way. As if someone would choose such a difficult and sometimes heartbreaking path.

In addition to planning for Thanksgiving, Kurt continued working on the wedding. Things were coming together well. Kurt and Blaine chose Cathedral Hall for both the ceremony and reception. It was intimate, elegant and beautiful. Perfect for a small wedding of 150 or less. Kurt quickly learned that gay men truly ran New York City, especially when it came to events. Everyone in Blaine's social circle seemed to know someone who knew someone who could get them a great deal or discount. The rental fee for the hall was waived as long as they agreed to use the hall's preferred caterer who turned out to be a friend of Rick's. He gave them a ridiculous deal on the food. So good, Kurt felt like they should offer to pay more. Blaine threatened to chain him to the spreader bar for two days straight if he offered more money. Kurt spent the next three days trying to decide how much more to offer the caterer and hoping Blaine's threat was serious.

Then there was the cake. Through casual conversation, Kurt learned that his preferred cake designer knew Lake. He offered Kurt a reduced price on the cake if he could get Lake to give him a call. Apparently the two had history. Lake was happy to oblige.

"Of course I know Brian the Baker. We used to bake in his bedroom, if you know what I mean."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. Yes, he knew exactly what Lake meant.

"Sweet Kurt. I am happy to fuck Brian in order to get you a great price on the cake. Give me a week and I might be able to get it for you for free."

Kurt was horrified. "I am not pimping you out to get a free wedding cake!"

"Why not? I usually give it away for free. Consider this my wedding gift."

That night in bed, Blaine laughed as Kurt told him about Lake's offer.

"He's right, Kurt. Lake loves to get screwed. I see no reason why we shouldn't let him do this for us."

Kurt sighed. "It would save money, but it seems so wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong."

"If it bothers you that much then we'll just pay for it."

"I've already spent too much money."

"Don't worry about it."

"But Blaine, we haven't even talked about the honeymoon."

Blaine shifted and nudged Kurt to roll over on to his stomach. Kurt rolled over and rested his head on his arms. He closed his eyes and hummed. He loved when Blaine did this. Blaine started with a soft kiss to the nape of his neck and slowly worked his way down, planting soft, small kisses on Kurt's back, ass cheeks and the backs of his thighs. He spoke between kisses.

"Where do you want to honeymoon, beautiful?"

Kurt knew exactly where he wanted to go, but he wanted to hear Blaine's choices first.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't care. We can go anywhere. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Are you sure? There's nowhere special you want to go? Somewhere exotic or tropical or both?"

Blaine trailed his tongue along the scars on Kurt's back. "Don't care. All I want is you."

"In that case...if you are really, really sure, I know exactly where I want to go."

"Where?"

Kurt rolled over so he could see Blaine's expression.

"Silver Creek."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Silver Creek? You want to spend our honeymoon in Ohio?"

"Not in Ohio. Just at Silver Creek."

"But why?

"Because that's where it all began. That's where you claimed me. Made me your slave. And now you are making me your husband. It's like...completing the circle."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "Okay, beautiful. If that's where you want to go, then that is where we will go. But I don't think we should tell our parents. I don't want to feel obligated to visit them."

Kurt nodded. "I agree. We'll just say it's a secret or that I'm surprising you."

Blaine rolled on to his side and Kurt shifted so they were spooning. He settled contently into Blaine's arms.

Best. Feeling. In. The. World.

* * *

Wednesday afternoon Kurt and Blaine met Tyler at the train station. Kurt had made a point of talking to Tyler almost every other day in an effort to keep him from feeling sad and lonely. Kurt didn't like the sound of Tyler's D.C. friends. They all seemed to be frequent visitors to the gay club party scene. Their answer to Tyler's depression was to take him out every Saturday night. Blaine was amused by Kurt's Sunday morning phone calls to make sure Tyler made it home safe and alone from his Saturday night outings. Kurt would interrogate him like a parent questioning a 16 year old who had missed curfew. Blaine was amused, but Kurt's efforts also made his heart swell with love. Kurt was so kind and caring. How had someone so lovely and angelic ended up with someone as dark and evil as Blaine? Blaine was in awe of how he, of all people, would get to marry Kurt. He knew he didn't deserve him, but he would do anything and everything for the rest of his life to make Kurt happy.

Kurt and Blaine spotted Tyler before he saw them. He had cut his hair really short and Blaine was sure he had grown another two feet since he'd seen him in the Hamptons. Shouldn't he be done growing?

"Tyler!" Kurt was practically jumping up and down. Tyler made his way to them and threw his arms around Kurt, lifting him off the ground and swinging him around.

"Hi, dad!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine smiled warmly. "Hi, Tyler."

Tyler smiled and looked into Blaine's eyes. It had been almost 8 years since he and Blaine used to screw around in the costume closet behind the Dalton academy stage. Why did he still feel something whenever he saw Blaine?

Blaine looked up at him. "Tyler, when are you going to stop growing?"

"You're just so short and small, Blaine." Kurt started laughing as Tyler fell into a fit of giggles.

Blaine gave both of them an annoyed look and then smiled wickedly as a thought occurred to him.

"I think both of you can attest to the fact that there is nothing short or small about me."

Kurt and Tyler stopped laughing and looked at Blaine in surprise. As his words registered, Tyler started giggling again while Kurt turned bright red.

Tyler immediately fell in love with the loft. They had borrowed a few tables and chairs from Parsons to create a long dinner table. Kurt had purchased beautiful Thanksgiving linen, dishes, decorations and candles, creating a warm and cozy feeling within the space. As Tyler looked around he was overcome with happiness. He was glad to be with his true friends. He'd been so lonely since breaking up with Craig. He knew he'd done the right thing, but that didn't lessen the loneliness and longing to sleep with someone at night. He eyed the huge bed in the corner and then the couch. Maybe he would get lucky. He didn't mind sleeping on the couch, but he would much rather sleep with Kurt and Blaine. He missed having someone next to him at night.

That evening they went out to dinner and stopped by a party at one of the calmer gay clubs in the city. Blaine and Kurt sat at the bar and watched as Tyler received countless offers of drinks, invitations to dance...and more. Tyler politely refused the drinks and sexual invitations, but he did dance with several men. Blaine kept a close eye on him, ready to attack if necessary. Kurt shook his head as yet another guy walked up to Tyler with a hungry look in his eye.

"I just don't understand it. It's like he gives off a scent. I'm sweet, I'm beautiful, and I will let you."

They headed home around midnight. Despite the long day, none of them were especially tired, so Kurt and Blaine didn't mind when Tyler squealed with delight when he spotted Kurt's copy of _The Sound of Music._

"Can we watch? Please?"

Kurt smiled. Tyler looked 10 years old. "Sure."

They all changed into t-shirts and boxers and climbed on the bed. Blaine was in the middle. He wrapped his arm around Kurt, as Kurt nestled against his side. Blaine was surprised when Tyler gently laced his fingers with Blaine's, their hands resting on Tyler's thigh. Tyler looked into his eyes and smiled. As Blaine stared into Tyler's eyes, he noticed it for the first time. It was so faint he almost missed it.

A look of willing submission.

It wasn't as strong as Kurt's, but a tiny trace was definitely there. Blaine thought about what Jace had told him. _"Tyler has an enslavement tag for you. You could go to him at any time and make him your slave in seconds."_

Blaine looked away and closed his eyes, grateful that Tyler turned towards the television and was soon in a robust conversation with Kurt about the incredible talent of Julie Andrews.

" _You could go to him at any time and make him your slave..."_

This bothered Blaine. He didn't like the idea of Tyler being tied to him even if Tyler didn't know. Blaine stared at Tyler as he sang along with Kurt.

Tyler was incredibly handsome and beautiful.

Fucking him had been amazing.

If Blaine enslaved him they wouldn't have to worry about Tyler hooking up with the wrong guy or worse, sleeping around.

Kurt would have a friend.

Kurt.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and immediately knew it was out of the question. He loved Kurt too much. Kurt had captured all of the love Blaine possessed. He had no more love to give to anyone. It all belonged to Kurt. And Tyler deserved to be loved. Needed to be loved.

Blaine settled back and pulled Kurt closer to him.

Blaine cared deeply for Tyler, but Kurt was the only man he wanted or needed.

One beautiful slave was enough.

* * *

Kurt woke up around 5:00 am on Thanksgiving morning. He was annoyed that his body had stirred an entire hour before planned, but he needed to use the bathroom. As he walked back to bed, he smiled at the lovely picture of a sleeping Tyler and Blaine. Tyler was curled towards Blaine, his head was resting on the pillow, his face inches from Blaine's shoulder. One of his long arms was thrown across Blaine's chest and one of his legs was covering Blaine's. Kurt noticed the strong erection pushing against Blaine's boxers. Amazing. Even while sleeping, the boy has sex on the brain.

Kurt slipped back into bed and snuggled close to Blaine. A naughty thought entered his mind. He took his hand and slowly snaked it down to Blaine's boxers. He slid his hand under the waistband and wrapped his hand firmly around Blaine's dick. He started stroking up and down, appreciating the heavy thickness in his hand. No, there was nothing small about Blaine. Not in this area. Blaine's body immediately responded to Kurt's touch. Blaine gave a little moan and tried to press himself harder into Kurt's hand, but Kurt maintained his current speed and touch. After another minute, Blaine opened his eyes and glanced at Kurt.

"Ohhh...Kurt...what are you doing? Ohhh...Tyler is in bed with us."

Kurt just smiled and kept stroking. Blaine glanced at Tyler and determined that he was still asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to stay quiet as Kurt stroked him into bliss.

Tyler wasn't asleep.

He was carefully sneaking looks at Kurt's handiwork. Damn. Had Blaine gotten larger since high school? Was that possible? Kurt had sped up his stroking and Blaine was struggling to keep quiet. He pulled his shirt up as he felt himself about to release. Tyler watched the thick, white cum run down Blaine's dick and on to his stomach. So delicious. He quickly closed his eyes as he guessed what was next. Sure enough, Kurt slowly moved down to lick Blaine's stomach. When he was done, he gently laid down next to him and they kissed passionately. Blaine groaned as he whispered.

"You are such a fucking tease. Do you know how badly I want to fuck you right now?"

Kurt grinned. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Come take a shower with me."

"Can I trust you not to molest me in the shower?"

Blaine's eyes darkened. "No. You definitely can not trust me."

"In that case I will shower with you."

As they walked to the shower, Tyler heard Blaine comment, "I can't believe Tyler slept through your assault."

"Assault? I don't think so. Assault is what you do to my ass all the..."

Tyler opened his eyes, rolled on to his back and smiled at the ceiling. So much easy love and comfortable sex. He was happy for his friends. Kurt was so kind and Blaine...Tyler sighed. Despite his feelings for him he was glad Blaine found love with Kurt. He knew the Anderson household had been hell for him. Tyler had been fortunate. His parents accepted he was gay with little fuss, but they had a tendency to leave him alone a lot. Tyler knew his parents loved him, he just didn't feel loved. Not the way he needed and wanted to.

Watching Kurt and Blaine had turned Tyler on, but he didn't jerk off. He rarely masturbated. He was sure he was one of the few males on the planet who didn't really enjoy it. He preferred the sexual company of others. Even if it was just sex, at least there would be kissing and touching and, if he was lucky, holding afterward. Tyler rolled over and pulled the covers over him. He was so lonely. He knew he did the right thing by leaving Craig, but he still missed him. He also missed Mark. They had stayed in touch and sometimes Tyler would tune in to CNN to watch him. He was still with his on-air producer and doing very well. Tyler hugged himself. Why couldn't he find his forever love?

Tyler drifted back to sleep while Kurt and Blaine ate breakfast and started cooking. Around 9:00 am, Tyler woke up to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. He was as excited as a six year old. Kurt couldn't believe he hadn't thought to take Tyler to the parade, but Tyler was content to watch it on television. Blaine joined him after Kurt kicked him out of the kitchen. As they sat there Tyler started thinking.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"It's about...back in high school."

Blaine sighed. He knew he had hurt Tyler back in high school, but he also knew Tyler wasn't the one. Even if the darkness had been alive when they were fooling around, Blaine was sure he would have eventually found Kurt. Kurt was always the one for him.

"High school was a long time ago, Tyler."

"Oh...it's not about us. It's about...something else."

"What?"

Tyler suddenly felt nervous. "Um...why...why did you kill that guy? In the fire. What did he do?"

Whoa. Blaine was completely caught off guard. He was not expecting this.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just...I always wondered."

Blaine glanced at Kurt and back to Tyler. How strange. The only two men he had ever slept with were here with him. They both knew he killed someone and they both loved him. He looked into Tyler's eyes and suddenly felt guilty about not wanting to enslave him.

"He attacked Kurt. He was also the person who attacked you."

Tyler's eyes widened. "Wow. I didn't know that."

Blaine shrugged. "He was a sick asshole who deserved to die."

Tyler nodded. After a few minutes of silence, Tyler spoke again. "Blaine...I still love you."

Blaine sighed. "Tyler...I love Kurt."

Tyler nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I know. I-I didn't mean...I'm glad you and Kurt have each other. You guys are great together. You belong together. I...I just wanted you to know."

Blaine stared into Tyler's eyes. He wondered...maybe...

Blaine trapped Tyler. He reached over and pressed his hand against Tyler's chest.

"Tyler...I release you."

Tyler's eyes closed and he swayed a little before opening his eyes again. He blinked several times before focusing on Blaine. He didn't say anything. Blaine studied Tyler's eyes.

The faint trace of submission was gone.

* * *

Keith and Derron arrived first with an eggnog cake and a bottle of rum. They were followed by Rick and his new boyfriend, Chris. Chris was a beautiful Black man with bright eyes, curly hair and an amazing smile. He had baked a platter of cupcakes, instantly scoring him points with Blaine. Next to arrive was Kent...with Lake.

"Surprise!"

Kurt and Blaine stared at the two. Lake had undergone a transformation. Gone was the ponytail and outrageous clothes. Lake had cut his hair very short. He was wearing a white button down shirt with a stylish jacket and black jeans. In his ears were small and tasteful diamond earrings. He looked clean cut, conservative and very attractive.

Kent was blushing and stammering. "Um...I...I hope it's okay. I brought a...um...a date."

Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him in. "Of course it's okay. It's wonderful, but...how do you two...are you dating?" Kent turned a deeper shade of crimson and stared at the floor. Lake reached over and took his hand. He smiled into his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips before turning to Kurt.

"Yes. We are dating. Seriously dating."

Blaine gave Lake an incredulous look. "Really?"

Lake looked hurt. "Yes, really."

Kurt quickly steered them towards the rest of the guests and made introductions. Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"I can't believe this. Kent is a very nice guy and he is as quiet and shy as a turtle. If Lake is out for another random..." Kurt cut him off.

"Aww, Blaine. Are you jealous?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Well, if Lake is serious about Kent, he won't have time to lust after you."

Blaine's eyes darkened as he lunged forward, pinning Kurt against the refrigerator. He started sucking on his neck.

"Believe me. That's fine by me. I lust you."

Kurt was starting to melt under Blaine's hot kisses and nibbles to his neck. "Blaine...stop...we have guests."

"Perhaps we can give them a show."

"I don't think so." Kurt pushed Blaine away. It was meant to be playful, but Kurt forgot how strong his hands were. Blaine flew across the kitchen and landed in the corner of the living room. He quickly jumped up, stunned. Tyler and Kent were the only ones who seemed to notice what happened. They both stared at Kurt in shock. Blaine walked over to Kurt and took his hands in his.

"Oh my gosh, Blaine. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I'd pushed you that hard."

Blaine stared at Kurt's palms. He ran his finger along the lines on Kurt's palm.

"How long have you been this strong?"

"I-I'm not sure. It's been increasing since...maybe August."

Blaine looked upset. "I'm infecting you."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"But I do. I don't want you to get infected. I feel like I'm ruining you. Darkness squashes light."

Kurt softly kissed Blaine. "You are not ruining me and I promise, you won't squash me. You are strengthening me like I strengthen you, and that is a good thing. I can protect myself."

Blaine reluctantly accepted Kurt's explanation. It's not like he could do anything about it. He just hoped it didn't spread.

While Kurt and Blaine were talking the buzzer sounded. Tyler opened the door.

"Hi. Come on in. I'm Tyler McDonald."

"I'm Warren Slater."

"Welcome."

Warren looked at Tyler. Gosh he's tall. His eyes are pretty. Such a soft green. What a nice body. Tyler turned and walked towards the kitchen. Warren stared at his ass. Nice. Very nice. Wonder if...

"Warren!" Kurt smiled and hugged Warren. "I'm so glad you came."

"Thanks for the invitation."

Blaine was determined to behave for Kurt's sake.

"Hi Warren. Can I get you a drink?"

Warren looked at Blaine apprehensively. It was the first time they'd seen each other since the mind erasure and restoration. Warren still didn't know what happened, but he knew Blaine had done something to him. His head hurt for three weeks.

"No thanks. I'm good."

Lake wandered into the kitchen to chat with Kurt. He knew Kurt was dying to interrogate him. Kurt didn't waste a second.

"Spill."

Lake laughed. "I don't think you want me to spill any of this wonderful food you have..."

"Lake! What are you doing with Kent? When did you two start dating? How did you meet?"

Lake grinned mischievously. "Kent and I have been dating for about three weeks. We met through a mutual friend who recommended him as a financial adviser. So far we haven't done anything. It's too soon."

Kurt stared at Lake. "Too soon? Since when do you have a definition of too soon?"

For the first time ever, Kurt saw a look of vulnerability flash across Lake's face. "Since I found someone I really like. I'm trying not to fuck it up. Literally."

"I'm really happy for you, Lake. Kent is a really nice guy, but he's really shy and from what I can tell he doesn't date much. It's great that you plan to go slow."

"That's my plan. Of course, you realize this means I can't help you with the wedding cake."

Blaine walked in. "What?"

Kurt beamed at Blaine. "We have to pay full price for our wedding cake."

Blaine looked at Lake. "For Kent I'm willing to pay full price. Just don't break his heart."

"I won't. I hope he doesn't break mine." Lake left the kitchen as Blaine moved behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"Everything looks wonderful, but you are definitely the tastiest thing in this kitchen."

Kurt laughed. "I am not on the menu."

Blaine growled. "Oh, yes you are. Just not for them. For me only. I will eat you later."

Kurt trembled slightly. "Just help me set out the food."

During dinner Warren sat next to Tyler. He'd been talking to him all evening.

And falling in love.

Warren was mesmerized by the way Tyler's eyes shone when he talked about his students. He loved his laugh. It was so pure and full of childlike joy. But then out of nowhere, he would look smoldering hot and sexy. And then there was his mouth. Watching Tyler eat was turning Warren on. Tyler's lips looked so soft and sweet, and Warren was starting to have very dirty thoughts about what else Tyler could do with his mouth.

After dinner, Blaine put on some music, opened the rum Keith had brought, along with a few more bottles of wine and the party really started. Lake started spinning Kent around and Kent surprised them all by turning out to be a very good dancer. To Kurt's delight, Blaine started singing _Animal_ by Neon Trees. It had been a long time since Kurt had heard him sing, and he loved the sound. As the song _The Air That I Breathe_ by Maroon 5 came on, Blaine pulled Kurt close and whispered in his ear, "I love you so much, beautiful. You are my life, my joy, my everything."

Kurt rested his head against Blaine's shoulder, closed his eyes and smiled as they swayed to the music. Kurt felt warm, happy and loved. He remained like this for a few more songs before opening his eyes to see Warren and Tyler dancing close. Warren was resting his head against Tyler's chest and Tyler had his arms wrapped around Warren. Kurt smiled. Why hadn't he ever thought of introducing Warren to Tyler? It was perfect. So perfect, Kurt laughed out loud. Blaine pulled back.

"What is it?"

"Warren and Tyler." Kurt motioned towards them. Blaine turned and watched the two dancing. He didn't like Warren because of his attraction to Kurt, but he could admit that Warren would probably be good for Tyler. And if he hurt him, Blaine would break his deal with Kurt and kill him.

They all danced for a while before sitting down to eat dessert, drink more wine and talk. It turned out to be a wonderful evening. Around 10:00 pm, people started to leave. By 11:00 pm, everyone but Warren had left. He and Tyler were deep in discussion on the couch. Kurt and Blaine watched them from the kitchen.

Kurt was giddy with excitement. "This is so perfect. I can't believe I never thought of this!"

"You never thought of this because Tyler lives in D.C. and Warren is here in New York. I'm not sure Tyler can handle a long distance relationship."

Kurt's excitement cooled. Damn. He'd forgotten about that. Tyler really needed someone with him all the time.

Blaine had a pleasant thought. "Maybe if things work out, Warren will move to D.C." The thought made Blaine smile but he quickly stopped smiling when he saw the look on Kurt's face. "Or maybe Tyler will move here." Kurt gave him a small smile of appreciation.

Warren stood up. He hated to leave but he was sure Kurt and Blaine were tired and ready for bed.

"Um...so...would you like to have brunch with me tomorrow? I could show you the city."

Tyler smiled. "Sure."

"Okay. I'll...um...I'll come get you. Maybe around 10:00 am?"

"Okay."

Tyler walked Warren to the door. They hugged and Tyler kissed Warren on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Tyler closed the door and turned to find Kurt grinning at him.

Tyler smiled. "He's really nice."

Kurt was excited again. "Do you like him? Like, really like him?" Tyler nodded and Kurt squealed.

"He's a great guy, Tyler. You two would be wonderful together."

"But he lives here."

Kurt waved this away with his hand. "Doesn't matter. New York and D.C. are not that far away. You can make it work."

Tyler didn't look convinced, but he didn't argue. He was too happy. And sleepy.

"I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

* * *

Warren showed up at 9:55 am. With flowers. Tyler smiled shyly while Kurt practically swooned. For the first ever, Blaine was grateful for Warren. Warren planned to spend the entire day showing Tyler New York which meant Kurt and Blaine would have the loft to themselves for several hours, and Blaine was horny as hell. The moment Warren and Tyler left, Blaine pulled Kurt to him.

"You need to be properly fucked, beautiful. It has been far too long." Blaine's eyes were black and full of desire. Kurt felt his submission take over. He started to sink to his knees, but Blaine stopped him. He started kissing him and pushing him to the bed, discarding their clothes along the way. Blaine pushed Kurt down and began kissing and licking his body slowly, murmuring sweet words of love across his skin. "So beautiful. You are just so fucking beautiful, Kurt. Your body is delicious and mine. All mine." Kurt closed his eyes and hummed happily. Blaine positioned himself between Kurt's legs and slowly slid two fingers into him. Kurt groaned and immediately spread his legs further apart. Blaine smiled. "I love how your body responds to me. I love how you spread your legs wide for me like a beautiful whore. Are you my beautiful whore, Kurt?"

Kurt closed his eyes. Why was he turned on by being called a whore? He was sure he moaned like one as Blaine slid two more fingers into him. "Are you, beautiful? Are you my own personal whore? Spreading your legs wide for me, begging for my cock. Say it, Kurt. Tell me what you are."

Kurt moaned. "Yes. I'm your whore. Your whore and your slave."

It always amazed Blaine how Kurt's voice could almost make him come. Especially when he said shit like that.

"Well beautiful, since you are my whore, I'm going to treat you like one." Blaine removed his fingers and told Kurt to roll over. He pulled Kurt down to the edge of the bed and made him bend his knees, sticking his ass out, legs spread. He tightly tied Kurt's wrists together, looping the rope through Kurt's collar. Blaine moved behind him, planting small kisses on Kurt's ass before sliding his tongue between his ass cheeks and then down to his hole, fucking it softly. Kurt was groaning and wobbling slightly. Blaine smacked his ass. "Hold still. I want your legs spread wide open and your body still. I am going to fuck you like the whore you are."

A deep groan escaped Kurt's mouth as he braced himself for the coming assault to his ass. Kurt felt breathless as Blaine pushed into him, fast and hard. He filled his ass completely and then started rocking into him. Tiny movements that fluttered against Kurt's prostate and caused him to whine. It felt so good, but he wanted more. He definitely wanted to be fucked hard...like a whore. Kurt was in a strange sexual mood. He decided to push and see if Blaine fell off the edge.

"Seriously. Is that how hard you fuck your whore? As a whore, I can tell you that I've definitely had better."

Blaine froze.

Kurt trembled. He couldn't turn to see Blaine's face because of the rope.

Blaine sat quietly for a minute. Kurt held his breath.

Suddenly Blaine quickly untied Kurt's wrists and shoved him off the bed on to the floor. Kurt was shocked. He opened his mouth to protest until he looked into Blaine's eyes. The hot desire and sexual fire was causing Blaine's eyes to burn hotter and stronger than Kurt had ever seen. He could feel Blaine's body heat. Blaine started walking towards him slowly. Like a panther about to attack its prey.

Kurt crawled backwards until he hit the wall. Blaine was immediately on top of him, his kisses hot and demanding. He roughly grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling his head back forcefully as he attacked the exposed flesh of Kurt's neck. He covered Kurt's pale skin with large, red passion marks. "You may be a whore, but you're my whore." Blaine reached down and gripped Kurt's dick hard, stroking it with strong, rough movements. Kurt was wailing and writhing around under Blaine's rough treatment. Damn. It was all so fucking hot and intense. Kurt grew louder as his orgasm rose to the surface. Blaine didn't relax or release his firm grip on Kurt's cock. Instead he made Kurt get on his knees. As Kurt maneuvered his body, Blaine didn't release him for a second. Once Kurt was on his knees, Blaine sped up his strokes until Kurt came with a loud wail, shooting cum on to the floor.

Blaine smiled evilly as he pressed Kurt's face to the floor. He leaned down and whispered into Kurt's ear. "Clean it up, whore. Now." Kurt felt his dick attempt to harden as he obediently licked the floor. When he was done, Blaine grabbed him around the waist and carried him to the brick wall. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine's neck and dug his nails into his back in sheer anticipation of what was about to happen. Blaine lifted Kurt up and slammed himself into his ass. Kurt wailed as Blaine savagely pounded his hole. Blaine fucked him into the wall until he was on the edge of erupting. He forced himself to hold off as he pulled out and dragged Kurt to the bed. He pushed Kurt's face into the mattress and made him bend his knees. Blaine viciously slid into his ass and fucked him hard and strong. Kurt grunted and cried out as Blaine spoke to him.

"Yes, you are definitely a whore. Just listen to you. Whining and begging for it. Because you want it, don't you, Kurt? You want it bad."

Kurt moaned. "Ohhh...yes...yes...please..."

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you...harder...more."

"Can you take it, Kurt? Can you take a good fucking? Are you a good whore?"

"Yes...please..."

"Say it, Kurt. I want you to say it."

"I can take it. I can take more. Please...more...ugh...more cock. I'm a whore who wants more cock."

That did it.

Blaine came with a loud scream. He fell forward on to Kurt and just laid there, breathing hard. Kurt sighed and allowed his body to melt under Blaine's weight. Would he ever get tired of Blaine destroying his ass? He couldn't imagine.

Blaine finally rolled off of Kurt and gathered him tightly in his arms. "You may be a whore, Kurt, but you are my whore. I own your ass. I am the only john that gets to fuck that beautiful, magnificent ass." Kurt laughed.

They lay in comfortable silence before starting to chat about last night. Rick's new boyfriend, Chris, was nice. He had a great sense of humor and the cupcakes were delicious. Kurt admired Keith and Derron. They had been together for a long time and they both had great careers. Blaine admired their longevity. Not the dual careers. They were still surprised by Kent and Lake. Such opposites. But they were happy to see Lake with someone who might calm him down a bit. In some ways, he was worse than Tyler.

Tyler.

Kurt grinned. He was so excited about the possibility of Tyler and Warren. All Tyler wanted was to be loved, and Warren had a heart full of love to give.

He hoped their date was going well.

* * *

Could you really fall in love with someone in a day?

In an hour?

In a moment?

As Warren watched Tyler stare at the Christmas decorations with the same excitement and awe as the young children standing next to him, he knew he was in love.

Warren shook his head. This was his problem. This is what had made him spend four years pining for a man who was clearly unavailable. When Warren fell, he fell hard and completely. Tyler had captured his heart in less than 24 hours. Warren was in love with this tall, beautiful man with gorgeous green eyes and a childlike appreciation of the world. And whose mouth looked like it could work a cock into submission.

"I'm hungry. Can I have a hotdog?"

Warren laughed. "Are you asking me for permission?"

"No...well...do you like hotdogs?"

Warren smiled. "Sure. Come on."

They sat on a bench in Central Park, eating their hotdogs and talking. Tyler found it very easy to talk to Warren. Warren actually listened to him and seemed to care about what he had to say. Tyler found himself telling Warren all about his students, Craig, Mark and his past of promiscuity.

"I don't mean to sleep with guys so easily. I just...I hate sleeping alone. It's so lonely. I hate being alone...with no one to hold me."

Warren nodded. He knew all about loneliness.

They spent the day strolling through New York, just talking. By the time Warren brought Tyler back to Kurt and Blaine's place that evening, he knew he would let Tyler return to D.C., but he would never let him go.


	28. Chapter 28

_There's only so much I can do for you  
After all of the things you put me through  
I'm not giving up  
I'm making your love  
This city's made us crazy and we must get out  
_ _-Must Get Out by Maroon 5-_

* * *

"But why, Kurt? Why can't we just stay here? You were just home two months ago. My mom will understand if I don't come home. Let's just stay here."

Kurt closed his eyes and wished Blaine would continue kissing his back. It was Saturday morning and Blaine was continuing the debate that had started Thursday evening.

Whether or not to go home for Christmas.

Blaine wanted to stay in New York. He would be out of school for almost three weeks and he wanted to spend every waking moment with Kurt. He knew he had left Kurt alone way too much during the semester. He really wanted to make it up to him. But Kurt was insisting they go to Ohio.

"Carol and my dad are expecting me. Finn will be home along with Rachel and Mercedes. I want to see everyone. It's Christmas, Blaine. Everyone goes home for Christmas."

"At some point you get too old to go home for Christmas."

"You are never too old to go home for Christmas."

Blaine frowned. "I don't wanna be in Westerville while you're in Lima. I want to spend Christmas with you."

Kurt smiled. How sweet. "You will spend Christmas with me. You, your mom and Joel can come over for Christmas dinner. Carol would love to have you."

"I want to wake up with you Christmas morning."

"You could spend the night at my dad's. I don't think he or Carol would mind."

Blaine grumbled. He couldn't make Kurt scream in his father's house.

Kurt decided to compromise. "I tell you what. Let's go home this year, but next year we will stay in New York. It will be our first Christmas together as a married couple. We can tell everyone we want to spend our first Christmas together at home. Our New York home."

Blaine always found it hard to deny Kurt. "Fine."

Kurt smiled as Blaine started kissing his back again. Oh how he loved Saturday mornings.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kurt decided to get off the train two stops early to walk home. The December weather was still relatively mild and Kurt knew he'd better enjoy it while it lasted. Once the ice and snow hit he would probably be trapped inside the loft, something he was not looking forward to. Kurt was ready to find a job. He was tired of sitting home waiting for Blaine. With final exams looming, Blaine was back to leaving in the morning and not returning until late in the evening. He was tense and tired all the time. The idea of spending three years under their current schedule was depressing. Kurt planned to start looking for a position after the first of the year. He just wasn't sure how or when to tell Blaine.

As Kurt walked, he passed by one of his favorite buildings. It was an art gallery that sat on the corner. The entire side of the building was windows, a rarity in New York where shops pulled down heavy metal doors at night. He stopped when he noticed movers carefully carrying covered paintings out of the building. Kurt held the door open for one of the movers and then slipped inside. He looked around. Was the gallery leaving?

A tall blonde with green eyes approached him. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Where's the gallery going?"

The blonde smiled, his face glowing with excitement. "I'm moving a few blocks down from the Museum of Modern Art. It's a great space. It doesn't have as much natural light as here, but hopefully I'll have more sales thanks to being close to MOMA."

"Congratulations." Kurt looked around the space. "I've always liked this building. I love the windows and the layout of the gallery."

The blonde nodded. "It's a great space. Would you like to see the upstairs? It's messy from packing, but you're welcome to take a look."

Kurt followed him throughout the main floor, noting the clean, wide open spaces and great lighting. There were large rooms upstairs and a few spacious offices. There was even a large storage area, a premium in New York City.

Once they were back downstairs the blonde held out his hand.

"By the way, my name is Jeremiah."

"Kurt."

"Nice to meet ya. Are you interested in the space? I'm sure the owner would love to get someone in here."

Kurt looked around. He would love to have this space. It was the perfect size and location for a design house. Not too big, but big enough and close to home.

Jeremiah handed him a card. "This is the card of the realtor who represents the space. I'm pretty sure he works directly for the owner of the building."

Kurt looked at the card. Dan Randolph, Montiel Real Estate Company.

"What do you do, Kurt?"

"I..." Kurt hesitated. What did he do? He cooked, cleaned and took care of Blaine. "I'm a designer. I design clothes."

Jeremiah nodded. "Cool. Well, if you're looking for space, this is a great building. Just give Dan a call. Feel free to tell him I sent you."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

Kurt was quiet and thoughtful the rest of the evening. Not that Blaine noticed. He didn't come home until 10:00 pm and when he arrived, he was exhausted and barely spoke to Kurt. He took a shower and fell asleep on the couch while reviewing assignments. Kurt covered him with a blanket and watched him sleep. Kurt felt the same way he'd felt before telling Blaine about the Paris internship.

Guilt.

Kurt knew his being home was good for Blaine. It calmed and settled him. Blaine was happy. He had the house husband he'd always dreamed of. The darkness was also happy and content. It was strong, but remained quiet and calm, soothed by Kurt's presence.

Everyone was getting what they needed.

Except for Kurt.

Kurt softly kissed Blaine's forehead. He would wait until after the holidays to discuss working with Blaine. He wanted them to have a good Christmas.

* * *

Final exams.

Blaine had been studying nonstop for two weeks. Thanks to his hard work, meetings with Mike and screwing Kurt, Blaine felt strong and prepared, but that didn't stop him from studying like crazy and stressing. For the first time ever, Blaine was thinking of someone else besides himself. Sort of. He wanted everyone in his study group to do well, but mainly because he felt their performance would be a reflection on him. Blaine scheduled extra study sessions, and even spent time one-on-one to make sure people mastered concepts they were struggling with.

Kurt couldn't wait for Saturday. He felt like he hadn't seen Blaine in days. Sure Blaine had made time to fuck Kurt into the mattress on Sunday, but other than that Kurt was alone all week.

Alone with his thoughts.

Thinking about the art gallery space and the growing pile of sketch books on the shelf.

Thinking about his non-existent career.

All that hard work for four years. What had been the point?

Three years until Blaine would graduate.

Three long years.

Saturday morning, Kurt smiled and rolled over. He'd been having a wonderful dream. Blaine was fucking him against the wall in the art gallery space, right under the Kurt Hummel Designs logo. Kurt scooted over, expecting to bump up against Blaine.

The bed was empty.

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up. Blaine was fully dressed and shoving things into his bag.

"Where are you going?"

Blaine looked up. "Oh, hey beautiful. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Where are you going?"

"Law library. We have an all day study session."

"But it's Saturday."

"I know, but exams start Monday. We need to spend the weekend reviewing."

Kurt knew he should let it go. It was final exam time. Of course Blaine would spend the weekend studying.

But Kurt had been alone all week feeling lonely and a little depressed. He had really been looking forward to Saturday.

"Saturday is supposed to be our day."

"I know beautiful, but I need to study."

"Blaine...you've studied, and studied, and studied. Trust me. You're ready. Come back to bed."

"I can't. Everyone is expecting me. I gotta go."

"I'm tired of this! You're never here!"

"Kurt, it's only for a few more days." Blaine glanced at the clock. "I gotta go. I'm gonna be late."

Perhaps it was from being alone too much, or from staring at the pile of sketch books, or from thinking about the art gallery space and the idea of sitting in the loft for three more years.

Kurt climbed off the bed and started yelling.

"I'm tired of sitting here waiting for you! You're always gone! I'm not doing this for three years! When we get back from Ohio, I'm looking for a job!"

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Look Kurt, I gotta go. We can discuss this later."

"There's nothing to discuss! I'm getting a job!"

"We'll talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about! I'm getting a job!"

Blaine dropped his bag as his eyes turned black. His skin was starting to burn and he was struggling to stay calm. What the fuck was Kurt's problem?

"Really, Kurt? Now? You wanna do this shit now? Right before I have finals?"

"When else am I supposed to do it? You're never here!"

Blaine walked towards him, his hand raised to slam into Kurt's chest. Master control. He would put Kurt under master control and deal with this shit later. He had to go. He couldn't demand punctuality from everyone else and then be late. He would put Kurt on lockdown and leave. Maybe he would put him on lockdown forever. Then Kurt wouldn't be able to work or leave the loft.

But he stopped himself.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No. He wanted to do better. He was going to do better. He gently took Kurt's hand and kissed it before staring into his eyes.

"I should have told you last night about today's study session. I promise to come home as soon as possible and we will spend the evening together. We can do whatever you want. And...we'll talk about...you getting a job. But beautiful, I have to go. I'm can't be late."

Blaine watched the submission grow in Kurt's eyes. He leaned over and kissed Kurt softly. When he pulled back, the surrender was complete.

"Okay. Just...hurry back. Please? I miss you."

"I will. I promise."

Blaine grabbed his bag and left. As he walked he thought about what had just happened.

Love before the control.

Love leads to control.

Blaine smiled.

He was getting better.

* * *

That evening, Blaine took Kurt to an expensive restaurant. They ate, drank wine and strolled around the city looking at the Christmas displays and decorations. Blaine's lips and hands caressed Kurt's body all evening, leaving Kurt in a state of warm relaxation. When they returned to the loft, Blaine slowly removed Kurt's many layers and made love to him. By the time he drifted off to sleep, Kurt had forgotten all about art gallery spaces and working.

Until Sunday morning when he woke up alone.

_Beautiful,_

_Gone to the library. I will be back by Noon. We can go to lunch and spend the rest of the day together._

_I love you._

Kurt sighed. He decided to straighten up and wash the sheets. With all the sex, washing sheets was a constant. Kurt did laundry every other day.

Around 11 am, he took a shower, dressed and waited. Blaine walked through the door at exactly Noon. He stopped and stared at Kurt. Why was Kurt so gorgeous? If Kurt were less attractive, Blaine might be more willing to let him get a job. He put his bag down and walked over to him.

"You never fail to take my breath away with how beautiful you are."

Kurt smiled and allowed Blaine to pull him close. "Flattery will only get you so far and make me forget for only so long."

Blaine looked into his eyes. "Why can't you understand? Knowing you're here, waiting for me...it's...it's my motivation. My inspiration. It reminds me of why I'm sitting in a dark, dusty library trying to remember decisions from cases that took place a million years ago. You are why I am killing myself to do well. I want to take care of you, Kurt. I want to give you everything. Everything you want. I know it's not easy to be with me, and I want to show you how much I love you. How much I appreciate you being my slave."

"Blaine, I know you love me. And I've told you before, I don't care about the money. Yes, I want nice things. Expensive things. But above all, I want you. I want to be your slave. I want your sick, obsessive love. I want your sexual punishments. I want your smile, your conversation, your laughter, your opinions, your singing, your company. I want you. And...I want a career."

Kurt could feel Blaine tense. "Why? Why do you want a career? I'll take care of you. You don't have to work."

"Blaine...it's not about the money. I know you'll take care of me, but...what was the point of having your family foundation pay for my education if I'm not going to do anything with the degree? More importantly, I want to work. I want to design."

"You design all the time. Look at all of your sketch books."

"You know better. It's not about drawings on paper. I want to see those drawings come to life. I want my own fashion house."

"And I'm okay with that, beautiful. After I graduate and get settled at the firm, I promise to spend my entire first year's salary on your design house. You can have all the money except for what we need to live on."

Kurt pulled away from him and sat down on the bed.

"I don't want to wait three years to start working. I know I can't open a design house right now, but I don't want to sit here day in and day out waiting for you. That's not fa...I can't sit here everyday. I'm bored and lonely and it's depressing."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Taking care of me is depressing?"

"No. Sitting here missing you is depressing. I need to work. I want to work."

Kurt could see the struggle in Blaine's eyes. It was mixed with dark possession. Blaine didn't want to share him with anyone. Not even a job. Kurt walked over and kneeled in front of him. He looked up into his master's eyes.

"Please? I promise to still take care of you. I'll be home every evening. With your schedule, we'll probably leave at the same time in the morning and I'll beat you home. Plus, we can use the money for the wedding. Please master? Don't you want your slave to be happy?"

Blaine reached down and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. He couldn't help but smile. He was getting better, but so was Kurt. Don't you want your slave to be happy? Kurt was learning the art of manipulation at the feet of his master.

"Taking care of me should make you happy."

"It does. But by working, I'll have two things that make me happy. Taking care of you and designing. I'll be sublimely happy."

Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine's eyes darkened with arousal and lust.

"Your attempt to manipulate your master is impressive, but obvious. You are such a beautiful, yet very bad slave."

Kurt started purring.

Blaine unzipped his pants and Kurt immediately opened his mouth and sucked Blaine's cock down. Blaine forced himself even further down Kurt's throat, choking him. Kurt expertly adjusted, relaxed, and allowed Blaine to fuck his mouth. Blaine came with a grunting scream as Kurt swallowed with a deep, delicious moan. Blaine roughly pulled Kurt off, his fingers tightly grasping Kurt's hair. Kurt looked up and shuddered. Ohhh...today was going to be brutal. Blaine's eyes were black and swimming with dominance.

"Strip and lie down on the bed."

Kurt quickly did as he was told. He noticed that Blaine didn't take his clothes off. Instead, he was pulling notebooks and law books out of his bag and arranging them on the kitchen table. Once he had his study materials organized, he turned towards Kurt and gave him a dark, evil smile.

Oh. Shit.

Kurt licked his lips and held his breath. What the hell was Blaine going to do to him?

Blaine reached under the bed and took out the spreader bar. He bent Kurt's knees and fastened his ankles to the bar, as tight as possible. He tied Kurt's wrists to either side of the bed frame. Kurt whined when Blaine took out the cock ring and gently slid it down Kurt's cock, locked it and placed the key around his neck. Still fully dressed, Blaine knelt between Kurt's legs and slowly slid two fingers into him. Kurt groaned and eagerly pushed, trying to drive them deeper. Blaine moved his fingers in and out, adding one more and then a fourth. He twisted and turned his fingers, driving Kurt mad. "Oh...please...please, master." Blaine said nothing. He continued working Kurt's ass for a few minutes more before taking out a brand new, silver butt plug. Kurt's eyes grew huge as he looked at the new toy. It was large. Larger than the others had been. Kurt swallowed and closed his eyes, gasping as Blaine slowly worked it in. Once it was settled deep inside his ass, Blaine turned on the vibration, setting it at seven.

Kurt screamed. The vibration was stronger than the others.

Blaine smiled at him. "I need to study so you need to stay quiet." Blaine climbed off the bed and settled himself at the kitchen table.

Kurt's mind was racing. He had been here before. Trapped under hot, sexual torture. This all felt... familiar. Blaine was never familiar. Something else was coming. What the hell was it?

Kurt struggled to remain quiet despite the whirling sensations flooding his ass and caressing his prostate. He couldn't come but his orgasm was definitely rising. Without realizing it, he was moaning loudly and squirming around. Suddenly, Blaine was gagging him with a white scarf.

"I told you to be quiet."

And then he was blindfolded.

Bound, gagged and blindfolded. Hell didn't get hotter than this. Blaine increased the vibration to nine and Kurt was sure he was going to pass out. This was pure, hot, delicious sexual torture. Kurt felt drugged and on edge from the intense sensations rippling throughout his body.

Suddenly, the butt plug was gone and Kurt felt Blaine's cock slowly entering him. His moans were muffled by the scarf. Blaine was moving smooth and slow. In. Out. In. Out. 15 times before he slid out completely and pushed the plug back in.

Blaine reviewed chapter 23.

10 minutes.

He removed the plug. In. Out. In. Out. 15 times.

Plug back in.

He finished chapter 23 and moved on to chapter 24.

11 minutes.

In. Out. In. Out. 15 times.

Plug back in.

Back to chapter 24.

12 minutes.

This went on for one hour.

Kurt was mind fucked.

He couldn't establish a time-line or pattern and Blaine's movements were silent. Kurt never knew when Blaine would enter him or for how long. Once he figured out it was 15 strokes, Blaine changed and did 20. Then 12. Then 17. Kurt was sweating, breathing hard and his cock...goddamn his cock was about to fucking break. His entire body was shaking and he couldn't think clearly. He passed out once, only to wake up and find himself still trapped in the sexual nightmare. Or was it a fantasy?

After exactly one hour, Blaine untied Kurt's hands, released him from the bar, removed the gag and blindfold, lightly kissed the head of Kurt's aching cock and slid off the ring. He slammed into Kurt's ass as Kurt exploded, his twitching cock shooting cum everywhere as Blaine fucked him hard. Kurt was screaming at the top of his lungs. He clawed Blaine's back like a wild animal in attack mode. The pain of Kurt's nails made Blaine yell and fuck harder. Kurt's orgasm seemed endless. He kept coming. And screaming. The screams drove Blaine crazy. They were both screaming like mad men when Blaine's orgasm crashed into him, sending him falling forward, collapsing on top of Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around him as they lay there, breathing hard, covered in sweat and cum. Kurt was sure he couldn't move, even if Blaine rolled off of him, so they lay there. Blaine pressed his body down into Kurt, and Kurt held him tight.

Kurt was sure it was one of the most intense sexual experience of his life. And Blaine had given him plenty to choose from.

It was an hour before either of them spoke.

"If you want, I'll have Lisa, the HR Director at HWV, take a look at your resume. She can help you add your Paris experience and give you some suggestions. Or maybe it would make more sense for the career office at Parsons to help you."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

* * *

It didn't take Kurt long to find a job. A friend from Parsons was moving up from her position as a Design Associate to Design Manager. She enthusiastically recommended Kurt for the job. He was offered the position on the spot. He would start after the first of the year.

Blaine was glad to see Kurt happy and excited, but he hated the idea of Kurt working. Really hated it. The summer had left Blaine desperate to keep Kurt safe, protected, and far away from other men. Far, far away. He wanted Kurt to be a stay at home husband more than ever.

But...

He was trying to do better. Trying hard not to be selfish. Or cruel. Or to see that look of disappointment in Kurt's eyes because of him. That look killed Blaine. He never, ever wanted to see that look again.

Kurt knew this was a big step for Blaine, especially after everything they'd been through that summer. He was surprised he'd gotten him to agree so easily. He constantly reassured Blaine that he would still take care of him and was grateful his work schedule would allow it. He wasn't due in the office until 9 am which meant he would still be able to make Blaine breakfast and send him off. He would be home by 6:00 pm, 6:30 pm at the latest. He would always beat Blaine home. It would all work out fine.

* * *

Blaine aced his exams along with all the members of his study group. They celebrated by going out the night before Blaine and Kurt were to leave for Ohio. It was the first time Kurt had ever met Blaine's study group members and law school acquaintances. They were an interesting mix of nerdy brainiacs and smooth, overly confident, attractive, smart people. As Kurt observed the group, he realized what Blaine was really up to. This group was about more than just smart people to study with. Blaine was assembling a law firm. Depending upon how things went over the next few years, these would be the first people Blaine hired when he was in charge of HWV. People who would be loyal to him.

As they lay in bed that night, Kurt asked Blaine if he was right. Blaine beamed at him.

"Yes, you are correct. Each of them is becoming an expert in a different area. Maggie is focusing on matrimony and divorce. Alan likes real estate. Jeff speaks four languages and plans to go into international law. By the time I graduate, I will have my own team of trusted legal experts. Everyone will work somewhere else for awhile and then once I'm in charge, I'll slowly hire them away from wherever they're working. I have to assemble a team that's loyal to me. Not Mike."

"But aren't there already people in those positions at HWV? You can't just fire them."

"I won't fire anyone unless I have to, but I need to be ready. There are people at HWV who don't like me. Once I'm in charge, I hope they leave. I don't plan to push anyone out. I just need to be ready to replace quickly."

Okay. That made sense, but it also seemed...Kurt couldn't find the word. Devious? No. Paranoid? Maybe. Or perhaps Blaine was just being smart.

Blaine shifted on top of Kurt and started kissing his neck. Kurt hummed and immediately spread his legs. Blaine smiled. Nothing made him happier than the way Kurt responded to his touch. It was intoxicating. A sign of his ownership and control over his slave.

* * *

Blaine grinned when he saw his mother waiting for him at the airport.

"Oh darling!" She held Blaine in a warm hug. Blaine inhaled her scent and felt 8 years old again.

Elaine hugged Kurt. He looked around. "Where's my dad?"

Elaine smiled. "Well, I hope we didn't over assume, but we have a surprise for both of you."

"What?"

They walked outside to find Joel standing by Blaine's car.

"Last time we talked you mentioned how much you missed driving your car. Burt's been taking care of it all this time, so he gave it a thorough checkup and Joel had it detailed. We thought you might want to drive Kurt to Lima."

Blaine was excited. He couldn't wait to get behind the wheel. "Awesome. Thanks mom. I promise to drop Kurt off and come right back."

Elaine smiled. "No need. Burt and Carol said you could stay with them. Joel and I will come over tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not, darling. I'm just glad you came home."

Kurt gave Blaine an I-told-you-so look.

As they pulled on to the highway, Kurt checked his seatbelt, gripped the door and hoped they would not end up as one of those tragic, holiday car accident stories where someone young dies in a fiery crash on their way home. Blaine was pushing 100 miles an hour. He never worried about speeding tickets. All he had to do was stare into the cop's eyes. They arrived in Lima in record time.

From the moment they entered the Hummel-Hudson home, Blaine could feel Burt thoughtfully studying him. That damn Warren. Blaine went out of his way to be charming and engaging. Eventually Burt relaxed and seemed at ease. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist.

_Please don't accidentally call me master while we are here. I don't want your father to have another heart attack._

Kurt smiled. _Thanks for the reminder. Master._

They stayed in Kurt's old room and made love silently in the early hours of Christmas morning. To their surprise, remaining silent was hot and intense. Their concentration and awareness of the other was heightened. Not one kiss, touch or caress was missed. It was the most passionate love-making they'd ever experienced.

Blaine gave Kurt a $790 Pure Musique Hermes scarf. It had a pocket for Kurt's iPod, and his headphones could actually be threaded through the scarf. Kurt loved it and thought it was hilarious that Blaine had bought him something from Hermes. Blaine quickly understood why. Kurt gave him a $880 Hermes gold leather notebook cover for his legal pads. Apparently they had both visited Hermes dot com.

Elaine and Joel arrived for dinner around 4:00 pm and stayed until 9:00 pm. Blaine prepared to leave as well. He was going to spend the night and the next day with his mom while Kurt and Carol hit the day after Christmas sales. Kurt was also supposed to have lunch with Mercedes and Rachel. As he prepared to leave, Blaine felt like he was back in high school.

"I never thought I'd be doing this again."

Kurt laughed. "It's just one night. You should spend some time with your mom. I'm sure she's missed you."

Before going to bed that night, Blaine stared at the portrait of his grandfather. It was still hanging on the wall of his old room. He decided he would have it shipped to New York and hang it in the loft. He stared into his grandfather's eyes. "I'm going to do better than you. I'm going to stay alive and I'm going to protect Kurt. I'm learning from your mistakes."

Blaine jumped back as he heard a voice in his head.

_Good. Don't make the same mistakes I made. I want you to live. Live and love your slave._

It had to be his imagination...didn't it?

* * *

The next morning, Blaine sat at the kitchen table eating pancakes and bacon. Elaine sat across from him, glowing like the sun. She was so proud of her beautiful child.

"Mom, stop smiling at me."

"I can't help it. I'm happy to see you."

Blaine smiled. As usual, Kurt had been right. It was good for them to come home.

"So, June 8."

Blaine's smile widened. "Yeah. June 8. It's going to be great. Kurt has really worked hard."

Elaine looked down at the table and then back at Blaine. Her expression was serious.

"I suppose...after all this time...Kurt knows about you."

Blaine was shocked. His mother never talked to him about his powers. Ever.

"Yes, he knows all about me."

"And...he's fine with...with the role he has to play in your life?"

Wow. Blaine couldn't believe she was asking this.

"Yes. He understands and he's fine with it."

"Does he like being a...well...is he already your..." Elaine found it hard to say the word. She had always avoided acknowledging the strange powers that existed within her ex-husband's family. In the past when she tried to talk to James about Blaine, he refused to discuss it or answer her questions. Part of her was grateful to remain ignorant. It was all so frightening and strange.

"Yeah mom. Kurt and I are...settled and he's fine with everything. All of it. He's happy and he makes me happy. We're really good. We're great."

Elaine sighed in relief and smiled. She wanted her son happy. After everything she had foolishly allowed to happen to him in her home, she wanted to see Blaine happy and loved.

* * *

"Aw come on, Kurt. I miss you. I hate sleeping without you."

Kurt was trying to convince Blaine to spend one more night with Elaine. He had learned from Carol that Elaine had been super excited about Blaine coming home. Kurt didn't want to steal him away too quickly.

"But it sounds like she has really missed you. Spend some more time with her. Today is Friday. We leave Sunday. Spend the night there and I'll come stay with you tomorrow night. It actually makes sense for us to stay there Saturday night. Westerville is closer to the Dayton airport."

Blaine grumbled. "Fine." Blaine hated sleeping without Kurt. He'd had enough of that shit this summer.

* * *

Around 2:00 am Saturday morning, the darkness started thrashing within Blaine. It crashed against his chest and threw him to the floor. Blaine's body was boiling and he was covered in sweat. He slowly climbed back into bed and spoke to the darkness.

_Okay, okay. I get it. I understand. Settle down and go to sleep._

His cell phone rang. Kurt.

"Hey."

"I assume you're awake."

"Yeah."

"We should go first thing in the morning."

"Okay. I'll pick you up around 10 am."

"Okay. Goodnight, master. I love you."

"I love you, beautiful. Goodnight."

* * *

_**For those who have read a Second Chance Romance, did you recognize the art gallery guy?** _

_**Time for the boy's final visit to you know who.** _


	29. Chapter 29

_I'm so attracted to you  
The feeling's mutual too  
And I get scared the moment you leave  
Get so hot I forget to breathe  
_ _-Infatuation by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Blaine picked Kurt up at exactly 10 am and they headed to Zanesville. It had been five years since Kurt had seen O. Four years for Blaine. They were looking forward to their visit, but the quiet weight of unspoken realization weighed heavily on both of them. The only acknowledgment was a simple question by Kurt.

"How old do you think he is?"

Blaine shrugged. "Early eighties?"

Kurt looked out the window in silence.

They turned down O's driveway and were surprised to see a small red car parked in front of the house. Kurt noticed the dog was gone.

They sat there for a moment looking at the car.

"Should we go in?"

Blaine nodded. "He knew we were coming. He always knows when we're coming. If he didn't want whoever that is here, he would have sent them away."

They got out of the car and walked towards the house. Blaine took Kurt's hand and together they walked up the stairs and straight towards the door.

It opened automatically.

O was sitting on the couch dressed in his usual gray slacks, dress shirt and blue vest. He looked thinner than the last time Blaine had seen him. More frail. He had definitely aged over the past four years. Blaine ignored the quiet stirring in his chest.

There was a loud clattering sound as a woman standing by the couch dropped the tray she was holding. She stared at Kurt and Blaine, mouth open, a shocked expression on her face. O chuckled and smiled.

"Hello boys."

Blaine and Kurt sat down in front of O as the woman bent to pick up the tray, teacup, saucer and spoon she had dropped. She was muttering to no one in-particular.

"How did he know...don't understand it...insisting on getting dressed...we're having company today, Meggie...buy cupcakes from that fancy bakery...how on earth..." Items retrieved, the woman stood up and looked irritably at Kurt and Blaine.

"Boys, this is Meggie, my nurse. Meggie, bring out those cupcakes and two glasses of milk."

Meggie looked suspiciously at Kurt and Blaine.

"Exactly who are you?"

O waved his hand. "They're friends of mine. Bring in the cupcakes."

Meggie gave Kurt and Blaine a final questioning look before going to the kitchen.

O leaned forward and looked at both of them before turning to stare directly into Kurt's eyes. Kurt nervously reached for Blaine's hand, but he smiled and stared back. After a few moments O smiled and slowly nodded.

"How are you, Kurt?"

"I'm good. Really good."

O kept nodding. "Yes. You look good. Your enslavement is very strong."

O shifted his gaze to Blaine. Blaine suddenly felt vulnerable and exposed. His eyes darkened as he stared back. O frowned.

Something had happened to Blaine. Something dark and painful. O sat back. His voice was quiet. Curious, but concerned.

"Do you want to tell me?"

Blaine remained silent. After a minute, Kurt mentally spoke to him.

_You should tell him._

_Why?_

_He might know something._

_Like what? What's to know?_

_I don't know. I just think you should tell him._

Blaine remained silent under O's concerned stare.

"You don't have to tell me, Blaine. I'm just glad you're alright. That you survived whatever happened."

Blaine suddenly spoke fast and angrily. "I was attacked. The darkness was stolen from me. Kurt got it back. He saved me."

O looked surprised. "But...how? How was it stolen?"

Blaine said nothing. O frowned and looked at Kurt. Guilt flooded Kurt's mind as sadness filled his heart.

"I-I...I left him. I went to Paris and...I didn't know. We didn't realize..." Kurt could feel tears forming in his eyes as the image of Blaine lying pale, weak and dying on the floor flashed in his brain. Blaine remained silent, staring at the floor.

O looked at Blaine, his voice laced with surprise and skepticism. "You allowed him to leave you?"

Blaine looked up angrily. "Yes. Yes I did. Love before the control, remember?"

O gave Blaine a stern look. "Yes. Love before the control is always best."

Blaine felt furious. "Love before the control is what got me attacked!"

"Was it love that got you attacked or something else?"

Blaine said nothing. Okay. Fine. Maybe ego and lust played a role but still...

"Is the one who stole it dead?"

"Yes."

O sat back and nodded. So, delicate Kurt had risen to the challenge. Of course, Kurt didn't look delicate anymore. He looked strong and slightly darker.

"Good. You are a good slave, Kurt."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "He's an amazing slave. An amazing, beautiful slave. He's better than I deserve."

O smiled at the conviction in Blaine's voice. He loved his slave and had faith in him. This was good. Very good. But why on earth had Kurt left him?

Meggie came in carrying a plate of cupcakes and two glasses of milk. She sat them down on the small table in front of the couch. Blaine didn't hesitate to pick one and start eating. O was pleased.

"Meggie, why don't you head upstairs and take a break. The boys and I are going to visit for awhile."

Meggie looked at Kurt and Blaine as if she wasn't sure O would be safe with them. Kurt gave her a reassuring smile while Blaine glared at her. He was about to trap her and force her to leave when she turned and left.

O laughed. "Not necessary, Blaine. She's just protective."

Kurt studied how thin and frail O looked. Why did he have a nurse?

"How are you? Have you been ill?"

O waved away the question. "I'm fine." O looked at Blaine. "Are you a lawyer now?"

Blaine smiled for the first time since arriving. "No, not yet. I'm in law school."

As Kurt looked at O, he decided they'd better not waste time. It was obvious this would be their last visit. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Did Congressman Jim ever run into others like him? People who were...dark like him?"

Blaine shot Kurt an annoyed look, but he was curious.

O looked thoughtful. "Well...I do recall one fella. Harmon? Harris? Something like that. There may have been others, but he's the only one I met."

"Harrington?" Kurt supplied.

"Ah, yes. That was it. Harrington."

"Jason Harrington."

O looked at Blaine in surprise. "That's right. Jason Harrington of Virginia. Short man. Tough. A bit nasty. It was one of those Chamber of Commerce congressional visits. Wanted to talk manufacturing, I think. He and your grandfather recognized each other immediately so after the official meeting, he came back by himself and asked to speak to Jim privately. They talked for over 3 hours. I remember because I had to cancel the afternoon schedule when it became clear Jim wasn't going to end the meeting."

O narrowed his eyes, leaned forward and looked at Blaine.

"Is he the one that stole..."

"No. His grandson."

O sat back and looked at Kurt. He sounded surprised, yet impressed. "You killed Harrington's grandson?"

Kurt was appalled. "No! I didn't kill him! The darkness...it...it devoured him. Just like Congressman Jim."

O looked worried. "Is Harrington still alive? Does he know?"

Blaine looked up. "Yes, he's still alive. He's gotta know his grandson's dead. There was a funeral."

"Does he know you boys played a role in his grandson's death?"

"But we didn't! It wasn't our fault the darkness turned on him. He was greedy and the darkness punished him for it."

"Nevertheless, revenge is a favorite hobby among those with the darkness."

Shit.

Why hadn't Blaine thought of that? Revenge. Blaine loved revenge. Revenge tasted warm and sweet. It was delicious. If he loved the taste...Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt was white with fear. Blaine grabbed his hands.

"Beautiful, it's okay. No one knows we were there. No one is going to come after us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me. We're fine. Jace's grandfather didn't even like him. I doubt he would seek revenge. Besides, it's been over five months. No one is looking for us. Don't worry." Blaine leaned over and softly kissed him. Kurt relaxed a little.

O watched this exchange with great fascination. The way they interacted with such love and affection. He could feel their passion for each other. Just like Jim and Tania and yet...they were two men. Gay men. A master and slave. So interesting...

"Are you married? I read somewhere that men are getting married in New York."

Kurt laughed and Blaine smiled, grateful for the change of subject. "June 8. We get married on June 8."

O shook his head in thoughtful confusion. It was all so strange. He just couldn't understand.

"Hey, do you remember a congressman from Pennsylvania named Huntel?" Blaine's voice was hopeful.

O smiled. "Of course. Steve Huntel."

Blaine grew excited. The smile on O's face had to be a good sign. "Was he friends with my grandfather?"

"Yes, there was definitely a friendship. Sort of. More of a hero worship. Steve adored Jim. He was one of the few people who knew about Jim's power and he was fascinated by it."

"Do you remember his son, Mike?"

"Sure. Used to come to Washington to visit his dad. Nice kid. Good manners."

Okay, this was good. Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. It would take more than a friendship between Mike's father and Blaine's grandfather to get him to trust Mike.

Blaine told O all about Mike Huntel, the firm and the partnership. O listened carefully, but kept glancing at Kurt. When Blaine was done, O addressed Kurt.

"What do you think of all this?"

"I don't trust him."

"Good. Your grandfather liked Steve Huntel, but he didn't trust him. Doesn't mean his son is the same, but...you should still be careful."

Blaine frowned. "Why didn't he trust him?"

"Steve wanted Jim to make him dark. To share his powers with him. Naturally that was impossible. Either you have it or you don't. He used to pester Jim to take a trip to New Orleans with him. Wanted to do research and see if there was a way to get the darkness placed in his son. It was crazy of course. Jim explained that it was a birthright, but Steve was persistent. Jim finally threatened him and he backed off but they remained friends. Strange fellow, Steve Huntel."

Kurt crossed his arms and gave Blaine a perfect bitch look. "Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Mike's not trying to get the darkness in him. He just wants...me. A son with the darkness."

Kurt looked at Blaine as if he were crazy. Great. Now Blaine is referring to himself as Mike's son. Blaine's daddy issues were starting to get out of hand.

O's tone was serious. "Your power is your power, Blaine. No one can force you to use it unless you choose to, but be careful. Don't let yourself get manipulated into using it. Remember, don't get caught up in power and control. It will kill you." O hesitated for a moment. "Sounds like you've witnessed the truth of this." Blaine grimaced as he remembered the fire burning Jace. He was not going out like that. No fucking way.

O suddenly turned a harsh eye on Kurt. "You can't leave him, Kurt! You can't! Yes, he is powerful and strong, but every master is also inherently weak. The strength and power of the darkness makes him both strong and weak. His true strength lies within you. He will never admit it, but in several ways you are stronger than him."

Kurt didn't look at Blaine. He could just imagine the expression on Blaine's face. Blaine was practically growling.

"But I'm his master. He has to obey me."

"Yes, this is true. But you can't survive without him. The darkness understands this. Abuse him and the darkness will punish you, Blaine. Leave him, Kurt, and he will die."

Kurt looked at Blaine and gripped his hand. "I'll never leave him. Never."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I won't abuse him. I'll never abuse him."

"Love, boys. Love is what makes it all work. Just love each other and you will be fine."

O sat back. He was tired. He closed his eyes.

"Describe the wedding to me, Kurt. Tell me what it will be like."

Kurt was surprised, but delighted. He started telling O all the details of the hall, the flowers, the music.

Blaine stood up and looked at the photos on the wall. His eyes landed on one of his grandfather and O when they were young. It was one of the few photos Blaine had seen where the resemblance between him and his grandfather was indisputable. Blaine thought his grandfather looked more handsome and stately than he did. He was taller and larger than Blaine, but their faces were the same. Their eyes were the same. Their powers...

Blaine turned to O, interrupting Kurt.

"Am I more powerful than him?"

"What?"

"Am I more powerful than my grandfather?"

O frowned. Should he be honest?

"Yes. You already have the same aura he had shortly before he died. His darkness grew strong because he kept releasing it. Yours...yours seems to be naturally strong." Blaine smiled causing O's frown to deepen.

"This is why you must be careful, Blaine. Please...please don't destroy yourself."

"I won't.

"I won't let him destroy himself. I promise."

O smiled. Yes, Kurt did seem capable. Blaine chose his...husband well.

Meggie walked in to the living room.

"Alright. Enough visiting. He needs to rest."

O waved his hand at her. "Rest for what? All I do is rest."

But Kurt could tell O was tired. He stood up and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." O smiled and patted Kurt's hand.

The faint stirring in Blaine's chest returned along with a wave of panic.

"This isn't our last visit. We'll come back again."

O looked at him fondly. "Yes it is, Blaine. My time here is done. I've had a good life and I've done all the things I promised to do."

Blaine was frantic. "But...but...we need you! I need you! You're my only link to him! I don't have anyone else!"

"You have Kurt. Kurt is all you need, Blaine. You will be fine. You know all the lessons to be learned from your grandfather's journey. You will be fine."

Blaine was about to protest when Kurt shot him a look and shook his head. Blaine slumped in his chair and stared at the floor.

Kurt gave O a gentle hug. When he pulled away, Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Now, now, Kurt. None of that. I'm tired and ready to go. I have friends waiting for me."

Kurt stood up and looked at Blaine. Blaine looked glued to his seat. Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing Blaine look so sad. He reached for his hand.

"Come on, master. It's time to go."

Blaine stood up as Meggie helped O stand. Suddenly without warning, Blaine launched himself at O, wrapping his arms around his neck. Kurt was scared he would knock him over, but O stood firmly in place. He returned Blaine's embrace.

"It's all right, Blaine. You will be all right. Just love Kurt and don't get caught up in your power."

Blaine released him and nodded.

Meggie watched all this with great interest. Who were these people?

Kurt and Blaine watched O head up the stairs before turning to leave. Blaine took the last two cupcakes and they walked out the door.

The door automatically locked behind them.

* * *

That night in bed, Blaine and Kurt lay on their sides, spooning. Blaine's arms and legs were wrapped tightly around Kurt, trapping Kurt's back against his chest and making it impossible for him to move.

"Blaine, stop crushing me. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine just tightened his grip and spoke softly.

"No, beautiful. You aren't going anywhere. Ever. I'll never let you go."

Kurt sighed and relaxed his body into Blaine's tight grasp. They lay in silence until Blaine spoke.

"Kurt...as you get ready to start your new job...there's something you should know."

Kurt froze as he felt Blaine's already boiling body temperature rise. Blaine's voice was dark and his breath hot against Kurt's neck.

"Remember back in high school when I told you I would kill for you?"

Kurt nodded. Yes, he remembered that conversation. It had been frightening, but had also turned him on. Even now, Kurt blushed. Something like that should not turn him on. Especially since he knew Blaine meant it and was capable of doing it.

"Good. Then you should understand something. I will kill any man who tries to take you from me. I'm done playing games. I should have killed Warren four years ago. Granted, it all worked out, but no one else will get a second chance. I'm not fucking around any more. Any man who tries to take you from me will meet his death. I just thought you should know."

Damn.

Kurt struggled within Blaine's grasp to turn around so he could see his face.

Shit.

Blaine's eyes were dark and serious. He looked slightly...diabolical.

Kurt's mind filled with images of Blaine blinking his eyes and murdering well-meaning male co-workers who made the mistake of having a friendly conversation with him.

"Blaine..."

"Don't argue with me, Kurt. Someone tries to take you from me, they die." Blaine closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Kurt.

Kurt was scared. He couldn't allow Blaine to run around killing people. He lay quietly thinking for a few minutes.

Just how good a slave was he?

Time to find out.

Kurt shifted and pressed his mouth against Blaine's neck, sucking lightly. Blaine hummed and tightened his hold on Kurt.

"Master?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?"

Blaine's eyes flew open. His expression was immediately one of love and adoration.

"Oh, Kurt. How could you even ask me that? You are beautiful. You're the most beautiful man in the world. No one is more gorgeous than you." Blaine sounded slightly desperate for Kurt to believe him.

"Well...if I'm as beautiful as you say I am, it makes sense that others will be attracted to me."

Blaine's expression immediately turned dark along with his eyes. Kurt quickly continued.

"But, don't you trust me? Trust me to turn them away?"

"Yes, I trust you. But, I don't trust them."

Kurt shifted to lay on top of Blaine, holding himself up with his hands. He stared into Blaine's eyes. "You don't have to kill men who express an interest in me because I will tell them. I will tell them I'm your slave." Blaine's eyes widened slightly. Kurt licked the shell of Blaine's ear and whispered. "I will tell them I'm the slave of Blaine Anderson. He is my master. I belong to him, so they can't have me."

Blaine closed his eyes. He spoke haltingly. "You...you will...tell them you're my slave?"

Kurt started moving his lips along Blaine's neck and continued whispering in a low, sexy voice.

"Yes, I will tell them I'm your slave. I will show them my collar and tell them you...own...me." Kurt started slowly rubbing his body up and down Blaine's, their cocks rubbing against each other. Blaine groaned deeply. Kurt kept going.

"I'll tell them about you. How I am the slave to a dark and powerful man. I belong to Blaine Anderson."

Blaine moaned and dug his fingers into Kurt's hips, pulling him down to rub their cocks together harder.

Ohhh...

Kurt will tell other men that he is a slave.

Blaine's slave.

The words were going straight to his cock.

"Master, other men will never be a threat because I am your slave. I belong to you. Trust me to tell them and believe me, they will leave me alone."

Kurt started slowly working his way down to Blaine's chest. He licked and sucked Blaine's nipples before gently biting them. Blaine hissed and dug his fingers deeper into Kurt's skin. Kurt kept biting before moving back up to dip his body down hard, fiercely rubbing their cocks together. Blaine growled and flipped them over. Kurt stared up into his eyes.

"I will tell them. I will tell them I am your slave." Kurt spread his legs and watched Blaine's eyes fill with lust. "Make your slave happy. Promise me you won't kill those who want what is yours. They can't have me, so just let them suffer. Suffer in the knowledge that I am your slave and they will never, ever get to fuck me."

Ego, sex and Kurt.

Blaine's three greatest weaknesses.

"Promise me, master. Promise your slave you won't kill."

Blaine's head was dizzy with the idea of Kurt telling men he was his slave. It turned him on and fed his ego. This coupled with Kurt's purring and stroking of Blaine's cock...Blaine didn't have a chance.

Kurt spread his legs further, stared into Blaine's eyes and dug his nails into his back.

"Promise me, master. Promise me you won't kill." Kurt started to slowly scratch his nails across Blaine's back. Blaine hissed.

"I promise, beautiful. I promise. I won't kill."

Kurt smiled and dug his nails in deeper.

"That makes your slave happy. Now claim me. Mark me so they know I'm your property."

Blaine's cock was like steel. While they didn't have to be silent like at Kurt's house, they did have to be quiet. Kurt slammed his hand over his mouth to muffle the scream that rose in his throat when Blaine slid straight into him. Kurt's reaction reminded Blaine of where they were, so he moved slower but still at a punishing rhythm. His. His. His. This ass was his. Kurt was his. With every thrust forward Blaine would growl, "Mine." Kurt would respond, "Yours." They managed to remain quiet until Kurt dug his nails even deeper into Blaine's back, and purposely scratched him hard as Blaine came. Blaine screamed from the simultaneous sensations. He fell forward, burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder. Kurt held him tightly.

"Thank you for your promise, master."

Blaine murmured. "You'll tell them...my slave..."

"Yes. I'll tell them."

Blaine fell asleep.

Kurt carefully shifted Blaine off of him and caressed his cheek.

Master manipulation.

He hoped it worked.

Kurt's eyes drifted to the portrait of Congressman Jim. He quietly climbed out of bed and went to take a closer look. Just like the first time he'd stared at it, he could sense the congressman's power. His eyes were the same as Blaine's. He reached out to touch the frame and quickly pulled back. The frame was hot. How was that possible? He stared into the congressman's eyes until he started feeling slightly dizzy. He quickly backed away and turned to get into bed...

_Take good care of him. He needs you._

Kurt froze and turned back towards the portrait. He looked at it for a moment before scurrying to bed.

x-x-x

The next morning, Elaine and Joel drove Kurt and Blaine to the airport. Elaine hugged Kurt longer than usual. When she pulled back, she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for loving him so much and for being what he needs."

Kurt was surprised, but he understood the meaning behind her words. He smiled. "We'll see you in June."

x-x-x

Kurt and Blaine rang in the New Year by going to various parties given by their friends. They partied hard in celebration, thrilled to see the most difficult year of their lives come to a close. As they kissed passionately at midnight, they renewed their pledges to each other.

"Kurt, beautiful, I promise to love you forever and ever and even after that. I will be a good master to you and I will always take care of you. Always."

"Blaine, I promise to love you forever and ever and even after that. I will be a good slave to you and I will always take care of you. Always. And I will never leave you. Never."

"Happy New Year!"

* * *

Kurt woke up bright and early on his first day of work. He was beyond excited. He took a long shower, moisturized, and sang songs from _Evita_ as he prepared breakfast. Blaine watched Kurt dancing around the kitchen, actually the entire apartment, with a feeling of dread.

He. Hated. This.

Hated it.

Hated it.

Really hated it.

Blaine knew that after today, there would be no turning back. Kurt would never agree to stay home. Deep down inside, Blaine always knew Kurt would eventually go to work. After all, Kurt had been dreaming of his own design house for years. But Blaine had hoped that after everything that happened that summer, maybe...just maybe he could convince Kurt to stay home. Now he knew it would never happen.

"How do I look?"

Blaine looked up and swallowed. Kurt looked beautiful in a mauve, cape-like sweater with a black turtleneck, black pants and matching mauve boots. Why did he have to look so fucking good? And so fucking, fuckable?

"You look fabulous."

Kurt beamed. "Thank you. Are you ready to go? We can leave together."

"Yeah. I'm ready."

Blaine stood up and placed his hand on Kurt's chest.

"Who are you?"

"I am your slave."

"Who am I?"

"You are my master."

"Forever."

"Forever."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

Kurt's friend Annette greeted him when he arrived. She showed him around and delivered him to his small cube. She had back-to-back meetings all day, but would find time to check in with him regarding his responsibilities and the projects he would be assigned to work on.

The moment she left, an attractive, young Black man sauntered over.

"Hi. I'm Alan Mitchell."

"Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you."

Alan chatted while Kurt checked out the office supplies in the drawers and arranged his space. Alan eyed the silver picture frame Kurt set down on the desk.

"Boyfriend?"

"Fiancee. We're getting married in June."

"May I?"

"Sure."

Alan picked up the frame and studied the photo of Blaine.

"Hot. Very hot."

Kurt laughed. Yes. In more ways than one.

"So, if Annette's not back in time, do you wanna grab lunch with me?"

Kurt hesitated as Blaine's words echoed through his brain. _I will kill any man who tries to take you from me._ Kurt shook the thought from his mind. This was ridiculous. A co-worker asking him to lunch was not the same as someone trying to date him. He would not allow Blaine's obsessive, dark behavior to infect him.

"Sure. Thanks for the invitation."

By the end of the day, Kurt was feeling alive, excited and happy in a way he hadn't been in a long time. He liked the atmosphere and vibe of the company and everyone seemed nice and willing to help each other. Surprisingly, it felt less competitive than Paris. He couldn't wait to tell Blaine about his day. As he pulled his keys out to unlock the door, he froze. He could hear music coming from the loft. He checked his watch. Crap. How had Blaine beaten him home? Kurt braced himself and unlocked the door.

The kitchen table was set, complete with candles. There were boxes from Kurt's favorite Chinese restaurant on the table. Blaine's iPod was playing their favorite love songs, and Blaine was standing there holding a single lavender rose.

"Hi honey. How was your day?"

Kurt dropped his bag and ran into Blaine's arms.

"Oh, Blaine! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Blaine held Kurt tight and inhaled his scent. So beautiful.

"So, sit down for dinner and tell me all about your day."

Kurt talked nonstop while Blaine listened. Kurt was positively glowing. As badly as Blaine wanted Kurt home, seeing the man he loved this happy, made Blaine happy. He wanted Kurt to always look as happy as he did that evening.

* * *

The months passed quickly. Kurt settled into working while Blaine continued to work harder than ever in law school. Mike was impressed with Blaine's dedication and talented mind. He was clearly born to be a lawyer. As Mike and Blaine continued to meet weekly, their father-son bond grew. Blaine found himself starting to ask Mike about things other than the law. As the wedding approached, Blaine asked Mike what it was like to be a husband. Would marriage change things between he and Kurt? They'd been together for almost seven years. Blaine had been responsible for Kurt since he was 17 years old. Would marriage change their relationship?

Mike was pleased that Blaine felt comfortable enough to talk to him, but he found Blaine's concerns about marriage amusing. And confusing.

"Um...Blaine...I'm rather out of my element here. I mean, for one you're gay and I'm not really sure how all that works. Second...Kurt is your...you know. I'm not sure any advice I'd give you would really apply to your unique situation. A wife is not a slave, and I have to believe that the relationship between two men is different than between a man and a woman. I'm just not sure what to tell you."

"Well...pretend I'm not gay. Pretend I'm marrying a woman. What would you tell me?"

"I'm not the best person to ask for marital advice. I'm divorced, remember?"

"Aw, come on. You're the only person..." Blaine stopped and looked at the floor. Weren't father's supposed to give their sons advice before their wedding day?

As if reading Blaine's thoughts, in that moment Mike made up his mind for good. He was replacing James Anderson. Completely. It may not be biological, but from now on Blaine Anderson was his son.

"Okay. I would tell you to make sure she...he is someone you truly love and to make sure you always operate from a position of love within your relationship." Mike stared off into space. "I loved Samantha's mother, but I'm not sure I always operated from a position of love. In the early days of our marriage I spent a lot of time away from home. I suppose I should have realized that she would get lonely and seek companionship elsewhere."

Blaine thought about Samantha's stories about her mother sleeping around and how Mike had given her everything she wanted in the divorce.

"No. I think you're wrong. I think you did operate from a position of love. Just too much love for someone who didn't deserve it. You have to be careful who you fall in love with."

Mike looked at Blaine, thoughtfully. "Does Kurt deserve your love?"

"That's not even a question. The real question is do I deserve his? I'm not easy to be with. The darkness is..." Blaine sighed. "It's a lot to deal with. I put Kurt through a lot. I demand a lot from him. Love would be easier with someone else, but Kurt...he's loved me from day one and I know he's the one for me. I think I've been in love with him since the moment I laid eyes on him in his father's shop. I was always honest with him about what I needed. What being with me would demand. And for some reason...he accepted everything and loved me back. I'm a lucky bastard."

"Then hold on to him, Blaine. Hold on to him and never let him go."

"That's my plan."

* * *

The second week of April, Kurt mailed the wedding invitations. As the RSVPs began to arrive, the reality of the wedding began to really set in. Blaine was pleased when his Warbler friends, Wes, David and Nick all responded yes. He was even more surprised when his tennis buddy, Pete agreed to attend. Kurt was thrilled when his glee club friend, Brittany called to say she was attending and bringing her new boyfriend along. Rachel was in the middle of filming a movie, but she was definitely coming, and Mercedes promised to be there as Kurt's grooms-maid. After much discussion, Kurt decided to have Mercedes and Warren walk down the aisle together, followed by him. Kurt wanted to make an entrance. Blaine had decided to ask Tyler to be his best man, much to Tyler's shock and delight. Between old friends, Parsons and NYU friends, new colleagues and family, the RSVP list quickly hit 80. The perfect size.

The night before the wedding, Kurt kicked Blaine out of the loft and sent him to a hotel. Blaine thought this was ridiculous.

"What do you mean I can't see you before the wedding?"

"It's tradition. It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see one another before the wedding ceremony."

"And which one of us is the bride?"

Kurt crossed his arms and gave him a beautiful bitch look. Blaine grinned. He loved that look, even if it meant Kurt was pissed. It was just so perfectly Kurt.

"Neither of us is the bride, but that doesn't mean we can't put a new twist on certain traditions."

"So, are you going to wear a garter belt for me to pull off with my teeth and throw to my friends at the reception?"

Kurt smirked at him. "Will you be throwing a bouquet?"

"No. I thought you might do that too."

"I'm not wearing a garter."

"Good. One less piece of clothing for me to remove."

That evening, Blaine's friends took him out to dinner and then to a nightclub. Despite Wes, David, Nick and Pete's willingness to indulge him, Blaine had voted against going to a gay club. He knew his friends would have more fun at a regular club. He laughed as they tried to pick up women. The situation was made more hilarious by the fact that women kept trying to talk to Blaine and Tyler. Pete was amazed. "Four handsome straight dudes and they want the two gays. Women."

Kurt, Warren, Lake and the girls actually went to a gay club and danced the night away until Lake, who was day of wedding coordinator, insisted they leave to get some sleep. That night, Kurt sat at his vanity and studied himself in the mirror. This time tomorrow he would be Blaine's husband. A slave and a husband. Wow. How did that happen? He fingered the collar around his neck and looked at his ring. Blaine didn't know it, but Kurt planned to give him a ring. Like Kurt's, it was a Lucida wedding band from Tiffany's, but it was 18K gold. A plain, simple gold band. Kurt felt the gold went better with Blaine's olive skin and he was sure Blaine would not wear diamonds. Blaine had offered to buy Kurt another ring to serve as the wedding band, but Kurt had refused. He was simply going to slip off the one he had and then have Blaine put it back on. He loved his ring and it was the only one he wanted.

As Kurt continued to stare at his reflection, his mind wandered to a conversation he'd had with Blaine back in high school. It had been after Blaine killed Phil, and they were sitting in Blaine's backyard. Kurt remembered Blaine kneeling in front of him, holding his hands and trapping him with his control.

_"Kurt, I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts. I've always asked you if you understand because...I need you to understand, Kurt. To really, really understand what I am saying to you. It's not bullshit. It's not teenage puppy love. I. Love. You. I will kill for you. I have killed for you. You are mine and that will never, ever change. I need to know that you really understand that, Kurt. I will marry you and take care of you forever."_

Kurt remembered how he had stared into Blaine's eyes and thought hard about Blaine's words. In that moment he had asked himself if this was what he wanted. The crazy, scary, consuming, passionate, hot, dangerous, possessive love of a boy who could fuck him to pieces, control him with a single touch and apparently, lose his mind and murder those who threatened to hurt him. Did he want that? Could he live with that type of dangerous love? Back then he answered yes. Tomorrow he would answer yes again, but this time he fully understood what he was saying yes to. Despite everything, or perhaps in spite of everything, Kurt did not regret his decision. He had endured terror dealing with Jace, Blaine's sexual wrath, the anger of the darkness and had even given up Paris. All for this dark, strange, passionate man he could now, never live without. No, Kurt had no regrets.

As he settled into bed, Kurt smiled as it dawned on him that he almost had everything he wanted. A wonderful husband who adored him, friends, a fulfilling job, a life in New York City. All that was missing was his design house and he would have that in two years.

Kurt laughed out loud and hugged himself. Damn he was happy.

* * *

The morning of the wedding, Blaine stood naked in front of the hotel mirror. His skin was a deep, dark olive. He felt stronger than he had ever felt before in his life. The darkness within him flowed calmly and quietly, pulsing with heat and power. Blaine spoke to it.

"I marry Kurt today. Today everything becomes official."

_It has always been official. It's been official since you claimed him. He's your slave._

"I know, but this makes it official to the world." Blaine paused and stared deep into his own eyes. He had made up his mind about something.

"When we get to Silver Creek...I'm going to seal our connection."

_What?_

"I'm going to seal our connection. It's my way of completing our bond."

_But why? Why would you want to do this? You don't have to. You're such a weak master._

"Shut up. I am not. I'm powerful and I love Kurt just as powerfully. I want to do this. Not having it sealed feels like...a prenuptial agreement. He's my slave and my husband. I want to do this for him. He deserves it."

_You are weak! So weak when it comes to him!_

"Stop saying that! I am not weak!"

_Yes you are. You've always allowed him to run around, given him choices, and now this. Why? You are powerful. You could have simply crushed him. Instead you allowed all of the nonsense of this summer to happen._

"I will never crush him. Never. I love Kurt because he's Kurt. If I had wanted someone totally submissive by nature, I would have chosen differently. Kurt has always been the one for me, and today he will become my husband. I'll seal the connection during our honeymoon."

The darkness swirled slowly before responding.

_It will be painful. You have no choice in that. It is the nature of my existence._

Blaine continued staring into his own eyes.

"I know. I understand."

* * *

The wedding was a beautiful cream, red and black affair. Blaine loved Kurt's rationale for the colors. Cream represented Kurt. Not quite angelic white anymore, but still Blaine's heaven. Black represented the darkness within Blaine and the way his eyes changed colors. Red was for the darkness. Its fiery, hot heat. Kurt thought the darkness would like that. It did.

Their vows were simple because they couldn't publicly say what they really wanted to. Kurt wanted to pledge his forever obedience to his master. To promise to love, protect and stay with Blaine forever. To never leave his side and to always be available and willing to serve him, for to serve his master was his greatest desire and joy.

Blaine wanted to pledge his forever and undying love to his slave. To promise to worship, protect and cherish Kurt forever. To never abuse him, but to always care for and provide him with his every wish, need and desire, because his slave's happiness and safety was his most important responsibility and aspiration.

But in front of their family and friends they simply pledged their love and commitment to one another and promised to care for each other forever. Kurt was pleased that Blaine's eyes remained their normal honey-amber color, but when they kissed he could feel the heat of the darkness. Kurt smiled and whispered, "I love you too." He could sense the darkness dancing happily.

The reception was a great party. As the liquor flowed, inhibitions were lost and soon everyone was dancing. Blaine grinned as Mike danced with Elaine under the jealous glare of Joel. Later that evening, Joel cornered Blaine and told him he planned to ask Elaine to marry him when they returned to Ohio. Blaine told him to go for it. He wasn't sure his mother would say yes, but Joel had been more than patient. Blaine hoped his mother would agree. He liked Joel.

Blaine had invited Professor Murray. He'd been surprised and delighted to receive the invitation. During the reception, he sidled up to Mike.

"Looks like things have worked out quite well."

Mike frowned into his drink. He had never cared much for the professor. He'd only been a means to an end. Now that Mike had Blaine, he didn't want the professor around. He didn't trust him.

"Yes. I'm very happy for both of them. I'm sure they will have a great marriage."

The professor smirked. "Not what I'm talking about."

Mike decided to get this over with. "What do you want?"

"Well, I know our agreement was that I get ownership of the brownstone when Blaine officially joined the firm, but I'd like to move the date up."

"Fine. It's yours."

The professor was surprised. That had been easier than he'd expected. On to item two.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you. Speaking of kindness. Don't you think it would be kind if Blaine never knew about your obsession with him and our little deal? I'm not sure he would take well to knowing I handed him to you on a silver platter."

Mike looked at the professor and laughed. Was this worm trying to blackmail him?

"I tell ya what? You march right over there and tell Blaine about our deal. Tell him that thanks to you he's getting a partnership and eventually ownership in the best damn law firm on the east coast. While you're at it, tell him how you tried to blackmail me. Me. The one who's making all his dreams come true. I have a feeling he won't give a shit about how I found him."

Mike was right. Why should Blaine care? He always wanted to work for HWV. The professor glanced at Mike's smug expression. Damn it. He couldn't afford to have Mike as an enemy. He had seriously miscalculated.

"I guess you're right. Let's just call it a deal."

"Yes, let's. Now get the fuck out of my face before I change my mind and leave your sorry ass homeless."

Professor Murray scurried off.

* * *

That night at the hotel, Kurt was surprised when Blaine simply kissed him and held him close. Kurt had been expecting a night of love-making, but Blaine just wrapped his arms around him and quickly fell asleep. Kurt didn't mind because he was quite exhausted, but he was surprised.

When he woke up the next morning, he was shocked to see a fully dressed Blaine standing by the window. Blaine looked far away, deep in thought. Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on the darkness. It was calm, but hot. Too hot for it to be so calm. What was going on?

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned and gave him a gorgeous smile. "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I slept great. You should probably get dressed. Our flight is in a few hours. Do you want breakfast?"

Kurt stared at him. No sex? What was going on?

"Is everything okay?"

Blaine walked over and sat down on the bed. He took Kurt's hand in his.

"Of course. Everything is wonderful, and in a few hours everything will be perfect. I'm really looking forward to Silver Creek." He leaned over and kissed Kurt softly.

"I'll take a shower and get dressed."

Blaine smiled, nodded and walked back to the window, returning to his deep thoughts.

Kurt watched him closely. Okay, so maybe Blaine was waiting for Silver Creek. Kurt smiled. They really were coming full circle. The first time he'd gone to Silver Creek, he'd been enslaved. Now he would return married. He liked the idea of returning to where it all began.

But why was Blaine so quiet?

And what on earth was he thinking about?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter ahead.

_I'll never leave you behind  
_ _Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive  
_ _-Sweetest Goodbye_ _by Maroon 5-_

* * *

By the time they were settled on the plane, Kurt was inching towards a quiet hysteria within his mind.

Something was definitely going on with Blaine.

No sex on their wedding night, the darkness had grown hotter, and now strange eating habits.

They had decided to have breakfast at the hotel restaurant all you can eat breakfast buffet. Kurt was pleased with the selection of fresh fruits and breads, and he smiled when he saw the piles of bacon, sausages and ham, plus a carving station; plenty of meat for his dark carnivore to enjoy. He was shocked when Blaine returned to the table with a plate of scrambled eggs, no meat.

"Is that all you want?"

"Yes."

"Did you see the carving station?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling ill?"

"No. Why?"

"There's mountains of meat up there and you're eating eggs."

"I only want eggs."

Kurt nibbled at his fruit as he watched Blaine eat. Something was definitely wrong. Blaine always ate meat. Always. And lots of it. So much in fact that Kurt was thinking about signing up for weekly delivery from a butchers shop in the city. Years ago when he asked Blaine about his carnivore ways, he explained that the darkness craved meat. Watching Blaine eat a plate of just eggs was...disturbing.

To stop himself from obsessing over Blaine's plate, Kurt decided to talk about the wedding, or more specifically about Lake and Kent, Warren and Tyler. Both relationships were going strong. Warren and Tyler were madly in love, but they were worried about their future. Eventually one of them would have to think about moving. Kurt had a feeling it would end up being Warren and this made him sad. He was happy for Tyler, but he would miss his friend.

To everyone's surprise, Kent and Lake were perfect for each other. Lake needed a calming force in his life, and Kent needed someone who would serve as his voice. He was happy being the quiet one and was very content to have someone else do all the talking; but being quiet and shy had made it hard to find the loud, dominant man he wanted and needed. Kent considered Lake a gift from heaven and Lake was grateful to have someone who valued him beyond the bedroom. Kent was loving and gentle in a way Lake had never experienced with other men. Plus, for as quiet as he was, Kent was a sex fiend in bed. After the first time Kent fucked him, Lake got on his knees and thanked God for blessing him with a man hung like a horse who knew how to use it.

As Kurt chatted away, Blaine remained quiet. He just listened, smiled and stared at his beautiful husband.

* * *

They rode to the airport in silence. Blaine was far away again, deep in thought. Kurt's mind spiraled into overdrive. Why was Blaine so quiet? Why no sex? Why the eggs? Had saying I do in front of all those people changed something? What was he thinking about and why was the darkness blazing?

As the plane taxied down the runway, Kurt decided to try and find out what was going on.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"Is something wrong?"

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand. "Everything is fine, beautiful. Everything is perfect. I'm so happy to call you my husband and my slave. I'm just eager to start our honeymoon."

"You've been awfully quiet."

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you. You're better than I deserve. I love you so much."

Kurt tried to allow Blaine's words to comfort him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something else was going on. He also couldn't understand why the darkness was so hot despite its calm state.

"Blaine, why is the darkness so hot?"

Blaine didn't answer him.

"Blaine?"

"Not now, Kurt. Later." Master tone.

"Yes master."

When they arrived at the Dayton airport Joel's son, Ben was waiting for them with Blaine's car. Blaine couldn't stomach being in Ohio and not having his car, so he told his mother about their plans, swearing her to secrecy. Since she and Joel would not be back from New York in time, Elaine asked Ben to meet Blaine at the airport with his car.

They drove to Silver Creek in silence. Kurt could still sense the strong heat of the darkness. Why on earth was it so hot? He didn't dare ask again. Instead he stared out the window and eventually fell asleep. He woke up just as they were passing the welcome to Silver Creek sign. As they drove up the long winding road into the woods, Kurt started feeling nervous again. He willed himself to calm down.

Once they pulled up in front of the house, Blaine jumped out of the car and ran around to Kurt's side. He opened the door to help Kurt out, and then scooped him up to carry him over the threshold.

"Welcome to your honeymoon, beautiful." Blaine carried him to the master bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He climbed on top of him and teasingly ran his tongue along his lips before sliding into his mouth. Kurt moaned happily. Finally. This was the Blaine he expected. Kurt arched his hips up, pushing his hard cock against Blaine's. Blaine moaned...and climbed off the bed.

"I'm going to get the bags."

Kurt stared at him lustfully. "Why? They aren't going anywhere. Come back and finish what you started."

Blaine smiled. "We can finish later. Once everything's in, do you want to go grab dinner and do some grocery shopping?"

"Sure. I guess so."

Blaine left Kurt lying on the bed, feeling defeated. Once again Kurt told himself to calm down. Blaine probably wanted their first time as a married couple to be special. Tonight. They would make love tonight. Kurt needed to relax.

After dinner and grocery shopping, they came back and prepared for bed. Blaine took a shower first, then Kurt. Kurt hurried through his moisturizing routine, eager to join Blaine in bed. When he came out of the bathroom...

Blaine was asleep.

The darkness was boiling.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room and looked at him.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up alone.

He sat up and decided enough was enough. He had been married for two days and had yet to make love with his husband. A husband who was addicted to sex. Something was definitely wrong.

Kurt walked out to the main room. No Blaine. He found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Beautiful,_

_Gone for a walk. Will be back soon. Breakfast? Please? I promise to eat meat. I love you._

Kurt sighed and started pulling out pans.

Blaine returned just as Kurt pulled the last piece of bacon out of the skillet.

"Good morning, beautiful. Smells delicious."

Kurt had his hands on his hips and a bitch look on his face.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Blaine...we've been married for two days and you've barely spoken to or touched me, and the darkness is a raging inferno. Please master? Tell me what's wrong."

Blaine sat down at the kitchen table. "Let's eat first and then we'll talk."

Kurt was pleased when Blaine took two pieces of sausage and two strips of bacon, but he noticed Blaine didn't eat more.

After breakfast they settled on the couch. They sat in silence for a while before Blaine began.

"Remember when we were in Paris? In the alley with that asshole?"

Kurt nodded. Poor Daveed. He would always feel bad about that night.

"Remember how I shut down our connection?"

"Yes." Of course Kurt remembered. It had been horrible. The emptiness had been like dying a slow, excruciating death. It had been so incredibly painful to have an emptiness inside that physically hurt. Kurt shuddered just thinking about it.

"I wanna make sure that will never happen again. That I can never do that to you again."

"How?"

"I'm going to seal our connection."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going to complete our bond to one another. Make it...indestructible. I'm going to end my ability to shut down our connection. To shut you out. I don't wanna be able to ever do that to you again."

"But, you did it to protect me from the darkness. Isn't that a good thing? Kind of like a safety mechanism?"

"Yes, but if we're going to spend the rest of our lives together, we have to learn to do better. I have to learn to do better. You must be submissive to me, but I must be honorable to you. Right now I have the ability to punish you by shutting down our connection and leaving it shut down. In Paris I used it to protect you, but its real purpose is punishment. Disconnecting us is painful for me, but it's worse for you. The pain for me is temporary. It eventually fades. But for you...it would have grown worse. Your enslavement would have kept seeking its connection to me, and when it couldn't find it...it would have suffocated and tortured you. Not enough to kill you. Just enough to make you feel constant pain. Shutting down our connection and inflicting pain upon you should not be an option. There's enough shit I put you through as your master. This...this is a master power I don't want and I don't think I should have. It's not...right that I can do that to you."

Kurt smiled. "It's not... _fair_ that you can do that to me?"

Blaine's body tensed. Damn that fucking word.

Kurt ran his nails up and down Blaine's back. "You don't have to say it. I understand and I love you for wanting to do this."

"I want to be bound to you forever, Kurt. Bound to you like you are to me."

"Okay. So, how do we do this?"

Blaine's voice was very quiet. "You have to trust me."

"I do trust you."

"I mean...you have to trust me no matter what and you have to promise that you will do as I tell you. No matter what."

Kurt felt a light ripple of fear run through him. "I'm your slave and your husband. Of course I trust you and will do as you tell me, but what exactly are you going to tell me to do?"

"You just have to trust me."

Kurt was quiet, thinking.

Blaine wanted to get rid of a master power.

The darkness was boiling.

"Blaine...is this going to..."

Blaine stopped him by kissing him. He didn't want Kurt to ask the question because he didn't want to answer. If Kurt knew the pain Blaine was about to endure, he would try and stop him and Blaine wanted to do this. Kurt deserved nothing less.

At first Blaine's kiss was urgent as he quickly slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth to shut him up. But then he slowed down to enjoy the feel of Kurt's soft lips and warm tongue. Kurt's mind melted as their tongues softly explored each other. The taste of Blaine was like a sweet drug poisoning his system and making it impossible for him to think clearly.

Blaine pulled him off the couch and backed him towards the bedroom, their lips never parting. They undressed each other quickly before falling on to the bed. Blaine pulled Kurt's hands up to rest on either side of his head. He tightly laced their fingers and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"You must trust me and do as I say. No matter what." His voice was dominant and controlling. Kurt's enslavement took over his mind.

"Yes master."

Blaine slowly kissed his way down Kurt's body, enjoying Kurt's smooth skin and smell. He settled between his legs and took his time slowly licking in, out and around his hole causing Kurt to whine and furiously arch his hips, desperate for more. Blaine slid his tongue deeper inside and drove Kurt crazy. He didn't stop until he was begging. "Please master...I'm ready...please...please..." Blaine moved back up and very slowly slid himself inside. He moved as if it were their very first time. Kurt's entire body exhaled. This was what he had wanted and needed for the past two days. The full, choking feel of Blaine's cock possessing him. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. "I love you, beautiful. I love you so much. You are my everything. My slave, my husband, my lover, my all. You're everything I want and need. Everything." Kurt couldn't speak. He was too overcome by the feel of Blaine. Blaine closed his eyes and readied his mind for what was about to happen. The darkness was a blazing hellfire within him.

_So, you still insist on doing this._

Yes. I love him. I want this for him. For us.

_You are a weak fool who loves too much._

It's your fault I love him too much.

_No. Your great-grandmother cursed you with that fate. Control is always my preference. Very well. It will be as you wish but remember, my nature demands your suffering in exchange for the sealing._

I understand. Just protect Kurt.

Blaine sped up, thrusting faster and harder into Kurt. Kurt matched every thrust with one of his own, driving Blaine deeper inside him. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hands and locked his legs around his. He stared deep into his eyes...

and shut down their connection.

Kurt felt it instantly. The rippling sensation followed by a hollow, empty feeling inside his chest. He stared into Blaine's coal black eyes.

"No! What are you doing?"

"Trust me! You have to trust me!"

Kurt started crying as the painful emptiness spread through his body. No. No. No. This wasn't sealing their connection. This was killing it. Killing him.

"No! Blaine! Please! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"Trust me, Kurt! You have to trust me!"

"Stop! Stop! Give it back!" Kurt was crying and sobbing as the pain filled him. And then suddenly, the emptiness was replaced by a warm sensation. It was warm, bordering on hot, but not hot enough to burn him or cause him discomfort. His eyes darkened as the dark warmth settled within him. The moment his eyes changed colors, Blaine pulled out and rolled them over.

"Enter me, Kurt."

Kurt's head felt hazy. He blinked several times, trying to focus. "What?"

Blaine pressed his hand up against Kurt's chest.

"Slide inside me. Now."

Kurt felt confused. This was all wrong. He shook his head. Blaine pressed harder.

"I command you to close your eyes and fuck me. Fuck me hard."

Kurt's eyes turned a deep navy blue before he closed them and slammed into Blaine. Blaine screamed from the force and from the heat. With every thrust the darkness seared through his body with an intensity and vengeance Blaine had never endured before. It truly was a raging inferno, but it was careful to save its fire for Blaine. It wasn't interested in burning Kurt. Blaine was the one who deserved to suffer for wanting to do something so weak and pathetic. A master giving up a part of his control over his slave? A master allowing his slave to fuck him? Why was Blaine so weak? The darkness would seal their connection, but only if it could make Blaine suffer every single moment of the process.

At first Kurt was only semi-aware of what he was doing. He was acting on a combination of the darkness driving him forward and Blaine's command. But with every push, his male instinct kicked in. Blaine's ass felt amazing. So incredibly amazing. It was hot and tight and felt so good around his cock. Between the lovely sensations and the darkness, Kurt was starting to thrust harder and faster. Tiny beads of sweat formed on his porcelain skin giving him a pale, creamy glow. His voice was an octave lower than usual as he grunted with every thrust. His mind felt blissful as his body was overcome by the hot stimulation around his cock.

He was completely unaware of the horror Blaine was experiencing.

Blaine was struggling not to scream too loudly. He didn't want to frighten Kurt. As much as he loved him, this was torture. Pure hell. Masters were simply not supposed to be fucked by anyone, but especially not their slaves. It just wasn't the way of the darkness. But if Blaine wanted to seal their connection, this was the only way to do it.

As the dark heat grew fiercer, Blaine couldn't control himself. An especially anguished scream broke through the dream-like state Kurt was in. He opened his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Don't stop, Kurt!"

"But...Blaine..."

"I command you to keep going! Trust me!"

Kurt wanted to stop, but Blaine's command pushed him to continue. He allowed himself to get lost in his enslavement. Soon he was fucking into Blaine again and grunting with every push. Blaine closed his eyes and drowned in the pain. Every thrust felt hotter than the last, but with every thrust their connection grew tighter, stronger as the darkness forged it together and sealed it with fire. A stream of fire to seal their connection and a stream of fire to punish Blaine for doing this.

Blaine steeled himself as he realized Kurt was nearing his orgasm. Kurt screamed Blaine's name as his release flowed from him. Blaine thought his body was going to fall apart. He screamed in agony as the hot cum flooded his ass. Kurt collapsed on top of him, totally spent and exhausted. Blaine lay there in horrible pain, but he had to finish. With no warning, he rolled them over and slid inside Kurt. Kurt gasped in surprise. Blaine pushed firmly as he laced their fingers together and stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt cried out as he felt the dark warmth leaving his body, but it was quickly replaced by a strong rippling sensation of heat waves. Blaine pressed his body against Kurt's and gave a final strong push. Kurt moaned as a pleasant rush exploded within him followed by a tightening sensation. Suddenly his mind felt very clear.

And then he felt it.

A new, stronger, deeper, tighter connection to Blaine. It felt warm and made Kurt feel a strange sensation of unspeakable love.

Deep, pure, unbreakable love.

Kurt felt drunk from the sensations floating inside him. He smiled and started giggling. "Mmm...Blaine. It feels so warm and just... just...lovely. Ohhh..."

Blaine said nothing. He couldn't. He was weak, disoriented and in immense pain. He rolled off of Kurt and fell out of bed on to the floor.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

"Blaine?"

Kurt peered over the side of the bed. "Oh my God! Blaine!"

Kurt scrambled down to the floor. Blaine's eyes were squeezed shut as he lay on the floor, hugging himself. His body was trembling. Every few seconds he would wince from the pain searing through him.

"Blaine! What's wrong?"

Blaine's voice was low and weak. "It's okay...beautiful. I... I...just need...to rest."

Kurt pulled him back into bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around him as his body continued to quiver and tremble with pain. Every few minutes Blaine would hiss or let out a small cry from the hot pain ripping through him.

Kurt's voice was a mixture of anguish and anger. "Why Blaine? Why? Why did you want to do this if it was going to be painful? You didn't have to do this!"

Blaine's body shook with pain throughout the night. Kurt held him close, stroking his hair and whispering words of love. The longer he lay there, the angrier Kurt became. Why was the darkness so cruel? For the first time ever, Kurt demanded a conversation.

"I wanna talk to you!"

Nothing.

Kurt concentrated. "Hey! You know I'm talking to you! Answer me!"

The darkness smiled. Annoying Kurt was fun.

"You didn't have to hurt him! Why are you so mean?"

_He brought the pain on himself. A master wanting to dispose of ways to control his slave? Weak! Weakness will not be tolerated!_

"It isn't weakness! It's love! Don't you want him to love me? Isn't he supposed to love me?"

_Yes, but not to his detriment. He loves you too much._

"You can never love too much."

_I disagree. Control is better than love._

"No it's not. From day one I gave Blaine control because of love. I loved him and he loved me. When it came time for him to need to control me, I was willing to give to give him control because of love. Love is the foundation of our relationship. Not control."

The darkness was silent. After a few minutes, Kurt realized that Blaine had stopped shaking in pain. He was finally sleeping peacefully.

"Thank you."

The darkness settled quietly within Blaine.

* * *

Blaine slept all day.

Kurt lay next to him and alternated between being furious with him for doing something that was so painful, and being overwhelmed with happiness about their new connection. He could tell the difference. Everything felt heightened, stronger and more secure.

Enduring.

Everlasting.

Unbreakable.

When Blaine finally opened his eyes, he was met with beautiful blue-gray ones staring at him.

"Hi beautiful."

"I'm furious with you."

"That's okay. We're married now. I'm sure it won't be the last time."

"Why? Why did you do this? You knew it was going to be painful for you. Why?"

"I explained why yesterday. I didn't care about the pain. I wanted to be bound to you. No matter how badly it hurt to make it happen."

"The darkness is a jackass."

Blaine laughed. "No. It's just...dark."

Kurt rolled his eyes making Blaine laugh again. He stretched and climbed on top of Kurt.

"I'm starving. Will you cook me a steak?"

Kurt grinned and then narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Wait...so...is that why you weren't eating meat? Were you trying to starve the darkness?"

Blaine smiled. "I knew it was going to kick my ass. I called myself denying it fuel. Not that it worked."

Kurt shook his head. "I still can't believe you knowingly put yourself through that. I'm not supposed to..." Kurt grimaced. It had felt good, but it was just wrong. Totally wrong.

"I never want to fuck you again."

Blaine's eyes turned a very deep black.

"Don't worry. You never will."

* * *

They spent their days relaxing and talking. They talked about last summer and everything they went through, about Mike and the firm, about their future and their commitment to one another, and above all, about their need to be together. Forever.

And they fucked.

Crazy, intense, out of control fucking.

Blaine announced that for three days Kurt would be his slave. Kurt looked at him in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about? I'm always your slave. I've been your slave for six years. I just pledged to be your slave forever."

Blaine's eyes darkened with lust and dominance and Kurt found himself trapped under Blaine's controlling gaze. He could feel the warm, heavy weight of submission take over his mind as he slowly fell to his knees until his forehead was pressed to the floor. His hands moved to align his wrists by his ankles as Blaine's voice floated above him.

"Of course you are always my slave, beautiful. But, for the next three days you will be the ultimate sex slave." Kurt moaned as he mind filled with images of what he was in for.

Blaine did not disappoint him.

To Kurt it was a combination of their last Silver Creek visit before leaving for college, and the hell weekend he'd spent trying to get his Paris trip back.

Blaine was dark, intense and ravenous.

For three days Kurt was bound, gagged, blindfolded and very thoroughly fucked. Blaine couldn't get enough of him, and Kurt didn't want him to ever stop. He cried as Blaine pounded his ass harder and faster, making him scream with every hit to his prostate. Blaine loved the screaming. He would never, ever get tired of hearing Kurt scream while being fucked. "You will take it, beautiful. You must take it because you were born to be fucked by me. Do you want more? Do you want it harder?" Kurt had tears rolling down his face."Yes...please...harder...more...harder...more...harder...more! Harder! More! Oh shit! Blainnnne!"

Kurt's screaming release would send Blaine crashing into his. He would fill Kurt's ass and then quickly replace himself with a butt plug attached to a harness. Kurt cried and groaned as the large plug was roughly pushed into his ass. Blaine adjusted the belt, making sure it was tightly secured around Kurt's waist without cutting into his skin. Whenever Blaine's cock wasn't inside him, Kurt had to wear the plug. The harness kept it securely in place so Kurt could comfortably move around the house and even wear it out in public. Blaine totally planned to make him wear it to work at least once a week.

And of course they had chair sex.

A new type of chair sex.

One of the things Blaine had always loved about Kurt was his physique. Kurt's body was firm and strong but slim. Kurt was also quite agile and pliable. The perfect build for what Blaine had in mind.

Kurt stretched and hummed happily as he lay on his back on the living room floor. He was always surprised at how much he enjoyed being forced to crawl around and remain on the floor. He giggled as he thought about his co-workers. If they could see him now. Kurt at the design studio and Kurt at home were two totally different people. At work Kurt was a demanding perfectionist full of cutting critiques and a definite bitch streak. At home he was a submissive slave. Kurt laughed out loud. He was sure his co-workers sometimes wished he was more submissive when arguing about design direction.

Blaine smiled at the sound of Kurt's laughter. Definitely his third favorite Kurt sound. The first was hearing Kurt say, "I love you." The second was Kurt screaming during sex. And in a few minutes, Kurt would be screaming like he'd never screamed before.

"Come here, slave."

Kurt immediately crawled over to Blaine. Blaine was standing next to a chair holding several black ropes. Kurt's dick started to harden. Blaine smiled wickedly at the sight of Kurt's arousal.

"I think it's time for us to have chair sex."

Kurt nodded. He was wondering when they would get around to that, but this chair was all wrong for chair sex.

"Would you like to try something new, beautiful?"

Kurt slowly nodded and eyed the ropes in Blaine's hand. That was an awful lot of rope.

"Sit down in the chair."

Kurt arched an eyebrow but didn't hesitate to sit in the chair. It was a lovely Queen Anne arm chair with a wide cushioned seat and padded, wooden chair arms.

"Move forward some toward the edge of the seat and slump down into the chair a bit."

Kurt obeyed.

"Now, lift your legs into the air, feet back by your head but then bend your knees."

Oh. Shit.

Kurt started breathing harder. He swung his legs into the air and back.

"Lift your arms until your wrists are by your ankles."

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Kurt did as he was told.

Blaine took one rope and wrapped it around the chair arm and around Kurt's thigh, effectively tying Kurt's thigh to the chair. He did the same to Kurt's other leg. He then tied his wrists to his ankles, letting enough rope drop behind the chair to tie to the back chair legs. He stepped back and stared at Kurt. "Shit. You look so fucking beautiful. Just...damn."

Kurt took a deep breath and allowed his body to relax into the position.

"How do you feel?"

"Hogtied."

Blaine closed his eyes. Perfect.

"Do you want a pillow for your back?"

Kurt stared straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Depends on how hard you're going to fuck me."

Blaine staggered a little. He placed a pillow behind Kurt's back and tried not to lose his mind. It took every ounce of will power within him to slide slowly into Kurt's ass. This was a new, more strenuous position, so he had to move slowly to make sure Kurt was okay. The noises Kurt made from Blaine's entry told him he could proceed with abandon.

Kurt had permission to come whenever he wanted and he was grateful because this chair sex was the hottest and most intense they'd ever had. Kurt was sure this was the hardest he had ever been fucked within his life. The position truly turned him into the ultimate sex slave. He was completely bound, helpless and open for Blaine to fuck at will. It also made it very easy for Blaine to stroke Kurt's cock which he took full advantage of. Kurt couldn't understand how it was possible for him to keep having orgasms, but his dick kept getting hard as Blaine kept stroking him. Kurt would come all over Blaine's hand and Blaine would slide his fingers into Kurt's mouth. "Taste how good you are, beautiful. So fucking delicious." Kurt would suck his fingers clean and Blaine would lick the rest from his wrist, his hips never pausing as he fucked into Kurt. And then he would start stroking Kurt again.

Blaine's orgasm was almost violent, it was so hard. He struggled to remain conscious because he didn't want to leave Kurt tied in this position. He quickly released him and Kurt slid to the floor. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and they instantly fell asleep.

After three days and several long, hot baths, they explored the woods around the house. They discovered a small lake which led to their first time having sex under water. Blaine decided they definitely needed to move to a building with a pool. Kurt discovered a new form of wall sex. Tree sex. It took some effort to convince Blaine.

"Kurt...your back finally looks good. I don't wanna destroy it again."

"Please?"

"I don't understand you. You're fanatical about your skin. Why do you love this so much?"

Kurt slid his hand down Blaine's pants and started roughly stroking him.

"Because there is nothing like being fiercely fucked by the world's biggest cock against a rough surface. The pain mixes with the intense feel of your huge cock stretching my tight ass and filling my body until..."

Kurt giggled as Blaine shoved him up against the tree and started kissing him with demand. Kurt kissed back and then stopped him.

"I brought something to enhance the experience."

Kurt enjoyed watching Blaine's eyes widen as he pulled out one of the black ropes from their collection. Blaine slowly shook his head.

"I love you so fucking much."

"Of course you do. Now, tie me to this tree and fuck me like you love me."

* * *

Kurt wasn't sure if it was the wedding, sealing their connection or both, but they finally relaxed and settled into their lives. Kurt continued to enjoy working at the design firm and was quickly earning a reputation as one of the most talented members of the team. Instead of wanting to keep him captive like the designer in Paris, this designer wanted to see him grow and do his own thing. She was very encouraging and started teaching Kurt the business side of design. "It's not just about creating beautiful clothes, honey. You must make sure your finances are in order." Kurt paid close attention and started a binder. When Blaine graduated, he would be ready.

Blaine spent the summer at the city prosecutor's office. Dan Michelson found Blaine quite intriguing. As a law student, Blaine was assigned grunt work. Filing, research, deliveries. But as the summer progressed, Dan started hearing stories from the attorneys in his office. Clever defense strategies; creative theories of certain crimes; mistakes the criminal might have made which after some investigation, turned out to be correct. Suddenly his seasoned attorneys were asking a law school student for his thoughts and advice on cases. Dan decided to take Blaine to lunch.

Blaine was quite amused as they sat outside a deli eating sandwiches. This was why he was going into private practice. He wanted to be able to afford places like Smith's. Working for the city was a joke.

"So, Blaine. Are you having a good summer with us?"

"Sure. It's been great."

"I would imagine it's not quite like Huntel, Wellington and VanSant."

Blaine smiled. "No, but few places are."

The prosecutor launched into a rousing lecture on why working for the city was an honorable and rewarding career path. Protecting the people of New York City and all that. Blaine listened politely. Yeah. Right. Not gonna happen.

"You should think about joining us when you graduate. We could use a smart young person like you."

Blaine just smiled. He would not be able to finance Kurt's design house on a city attorney's salary. Hell, he wouldn't be able to finance Kurt's wardrobe.

"So, what did you think of Mike Huntel? Did you enjoy working for him?"

"He's brilliant, and yes, I did."

Dan nodded. "Yes, Mike is brilliant. I've always admired him. His firm is a legal powerhouse of talent. Rumor has it he's pushing the other two partners out."

Dan looked at Blaine expectantly as if he were waiting for him to confirm this information. Blaine simply stared at him and shrugged.

"I wonder why?"

Blaine said nothing.

* * *

Summer soon turned to fall and Blaine was back in school. This time Kurt didn't mind. They were both busy. They left together every morning and Kurt did his best to beat Blaine home every night. With one year already under his belt, Blaine was more relaxed and less stressed. He still studied like crazy and drove his study group like a dictator, but he hung out with Kurt more during the week and they spent every weekend with friends. The couples within their social circle took turns hosting Saturday night dinner before they all went to see a play, a Broadway show or out dancing. Kent and Lake moved in together and Kent gave Lake permission to completely redo his apartment. Kurt served as Lake's second opinion and his relationship mentor.

"I just don't wanna fuck this up, Kurt. I'm really good at fucking things up. Actually...I'm really good at fucking. Well...getting fucked. Which, by the way, Kent is a master at. Who knew the quiet boys were such beasts in the bedroom?"

Kurt stood crimson and mortified in front of the smirking salesclerk who was showing them curtain samples.

"Lake?"

"Yes?"

"Don't talk for the rest of the day."

Lake laughed. "Oh, sweet, innocent, Kurt. As if Blaine's not fucking you in half every night."

Kurt walked out of the store.

* * *

Warren and Tyler were trying to figure out their next move. Or more accurately, who was going to move.

Once the school year ended Tyler practically moved to New York City. He'd spent the entire summer with Warren. By mid-September, their separation was almost unbearable. Weekends were no longer enough. One of them had to move, and more and more it was looking like it would be Warren.

His job was turning into a homophobic nightmare.

Warren had received a much deserved promotion that changed who he reported to. Carl Harlan was a big, boisterous man who fed off the talent and fear of those under him. While Warren had never hid being gay, he didn't broadcast it either. His co-workers suspected it, but no one asked and Warren didn't volunteer. Carl Harlan didn't like gays. He had a chip on his shoulder from architecture school. He'd always felt that the professors favored the gay students and that there was an unspoken belief that gay men made better design architects than straight men. He believed it was being straight that had kept him from making the Dean's list and getting recommendations for top internships. Not his lackluster talent.

When Carl heard the rumor about Warren, he zeroed in on him. He wanted to know if it was true. It started with rather innocent remarks and questions about plans for the weekend that escalated into a strange conversation about a niece who was coming to town and would Warren like to show her around.

"You're younger than me. I'd have no idea where to take her. I don't keep up on the cool new nightclubs and all that."

"This is New York City. Anywhere you take her will be fine."

"I'm sure she'd have more fun with you and your girlfriend."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"No."

"Well...if you're single, maybe you'd like to take her on a real date. I think she's about your age."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm gay. I have a boyfriend, alright? Now, I really need to get back to this if I'm going to be finished on time."

Carl smirked and left Warren's cube.

Shit.

The change was immediate. Warren was left off of important emails and meeting notices. Carl scrutinized his work, hoping to find flaws, but never found anything which just fueled his dislike. Warren dealt with it. His co-workers sensed what was going on, but they liked Warren more than Carl. They made sure emails and meeting notices were forwarded to him, and encouraged him to go to the human resources manager, but Warren refused. Instead he showed up early, stayed late and worked hard. He was willing to deal until Carl started pulling him off of plum assignments. Warren was still new to the architectural and lighting world. In order to build his professional portfolio, he needed strong projects to showcase his talent and to gain valuable experience. When he complained to Carl about his assignments, Carl made it clear how he felt.

"I know all you gays think you're the only ones with talent, but straight guys deserve opportunities as well. I'm just making sure the playing field remains level. Now, take your queer ass back to your cube and do the work you've been assigned."

During a weekend visit from Tyler, Warren shared his situation with Kurt and Blaine as they lounged around the loft.

"So, I think I'm gonna quit. I can find a job in D.C., and then I'll be with Tyler." Tyler smiled and snuggled closer to Warren. Yes. That would be wonderful. He needed Warren in bed with him every night.

"You can't quit!"

Everyone looked at Blaine in surprise.

"You need to sue! Sue the bastard for discrimination based on sexual orientation!"

Kurt smiled. Finally Blaine has a chance to get rid of Warren...and he doesn't want to.

"I know, Blaine, but honestly, I don't want to. Not so early in my career. I'd rather leave. We've been talking about one of us moving anyway. Might as well be me."

"So, you're just gonna run and let the next poor, unsuspecting gay guy walk into a bad situation."

"I'll tell them why I'm leaving. I'll make sure HR knows what he's been up to."

Blaine grumbled. "You should sue. I could get HWV to represent you."

Kurt ran his nails up and down Blaine's back as he watched Warren and Tyler snuggling and whispering to each other. Warren started sucking Tyler's neck and then started tickling him. Tyler was giggling and squealing like a six year old. Kurt sighed. He would miss Warren, but he definitely belonged in D.C.

* * *

In November, Kurt and Blaine traveled to Ohio for the wedding of Joel and Elaine. It was a small, simple ceremony at the Westerville Country Club with just close friends and family. It was the first time Kurt met Blaine's seven cousins. Kurt couldn't understand why Blaine had no relationship with cousins who grew up 15 minutes away from him.

"I just don't get it. Especially with your being an only child. Seems like they would have been your playmates."

"Kerri, Ken and I did play together when we were little, but once I came out I think my uncle didn't want me around. My mom used to go over there all the time, but I stayed home. Besides, their house was a freaking zoo. It was always loud and noisy. Kids, dogs and cats. It was too much chaos for me."

Neither of them had any interest in hanging around Westerville so they planned to leave Sunday. Before heading to the airport, they stopped for breakfast. They chatted about their upcoming week and what they would serve for dinner on Saturday. At one point, Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his and kissed it softly.

James Anderson sat a few booths away with his new wife, watching his son. He hadn't seen Blaine in almost seven years. His son was a man now and so was his gay lover. Amazing that the Kurt kid was still with him. And still alive.

Lydia looked at him, curiously. "Are you going to say hello?"

"No."

"But...James...he's your son. Didn't Elaine say he got married? Have you ever met his husband?"

James looked at Lydia and smiled. Lydia was so sweet. She wasn't as beautiful as Elaine, but she was kind and a wonderful wife and mother. She had done a great job raising her son Pete, and her daughter Kate after losing her husband. James had been lucky to meet her. She was better than he deserved.

"I have no interest in meeting my son's...whatever. The entire thing is ridiculous and disgusting."

Lydia didn't say anything else. While she shared her husband's conservative beliefs, she still thought it was a shame that he had no relationship with his only child.

James watched Blaine and Kurt leave holding hands.

It was a shame that Anderson money was supporting his son's sinful lifestyle.

Perhaps he'd make a phone call on Monday.

* * *

As planned, Kurt and Blaine spent Christmas together in New York. The designer shut down the office for the final two weeks in December so everyone could enjoy the holidays. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the wonders of the city at Christmas. Ice skating at Rockefeller Center, The Rockettes Christmas Spectacular and the New York City Gay Men's Chorus Holiday show. There were holiday parties and get togethers and sex.

Lots of sex.

Some sweet, gentle and loving.

Some rough, punishing and loving.

Always perfect.

They rang in the New Year alone in the loft, laying on their sides with their foreheads pressed together, fingers laced. Their kisses tasted even sweeter than usual from the champagne and cupcakes they enjoyed for dinner.

"I'm starting a health diet tomorrow. My eating habits have been horrible this month."

Blaine smiled. "You are beautiful with your clothes on and stunningly gorgeous naked. You don't need to diet."

"You won't think that if I get fat."

"I will always think you are beautiful because you are. Inside and out."

Kurt smiled. Blaine could always make him feel absolutely perfect.

* * *

The letter arrived in April.

Kurt and Blaine were in the middle of a break from their usual busyness. For Kurt, the summer clothing line had been successfully launched, so things were quiet as the design team began thinking about the fall. Blaine was preparing to focus on final exams and then summer school. He would graduate in December and start part-time at HWV in January. His days would be split between studying for the Bar exam in June and learning the administrative side of the firm.

On Thursday Blaine arrived home a bit earlier than usual. He smiled as he watched Kurt chopping vegetables for a salad. They had been eating a lot of salad lately.

He kissed Kurt and slid his hand down to rest on Kurt's ass. He frowned at the radishes.

"Meat, Kurt. Where is the meat?"

"Relax. I'm gonna grill fish."

"Fish is not meat." Blaine went to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of porkchops.

"Cook these."

Kurt gave him his signature bitch look. "If you don't get out of this kitchen."

Blaine slid the porkchops back into the refrigerator and turned to Kurt. "What will happen if I don't get out of the kitchen?"

"I will turn up the heat." Kurt slid his hand between Blaine's legs and rubbed his palm over his dick. Blaine moaned and pushed Kurt against the refrigerator, quickly pinning his hands above his head. He started sucking on Kurt's neck.

"It's never too hot for me in the kitchen."

Kurt gently pushed him away. "You're gonna make me burn dinner."

"You started it."

Blaine walked into the living room and looked through the mail. A letter with a Westerville return address immediately caught his eye.

_Dear Mr. Anderson:_

_A recent review of our files uncovered an issue with the listed beneficiary for your portion of the Anderson Family Trust. The individual listed below does not meet beneficiary requirements per rules of the trust. Please contact us to name a different beneficiary._

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel – Ineligible_

What the fuck?

Blaine called Kent.

"I was just about to call you. I was copied on the letter. I just got off the phone with the trust administrator."

"What the hell does this mean? What rules of the trust?"

"Are you out to your family?"

"Of course. I've been out since I was 14."

"That might explain it. Six years ago the trust went through a review. It's a type of audit designed to make sure the trust is in good financial standing and it's an opportunity for the trust administrator to make changes. Your father requested a change. Only spouses and children are allowed to be listed as beneficiaries."

"Kurt is my husband. My spouse. What's the problem?"

"The trust was drawn up in Ohio and Ohio doesn't recognize gay marriage. Kurt's not eligible to be listed as a beneficiary."

Six years ago.

His father changed the trust after Blaine met Kurt.

That fucker. Blaine would torture him for days and then kill him very, very slowly. He'd take a week to kill him.

"Listen, I already thought of a solution. I suggest you make your mom the beneficiary and she can give the money to Kurt if something happens to you. We should be able to make the argument that your mom be accepted as a beneficiary since you have no children."

"I shouldn't have to do that."

"I agree, but it's the easiest way. You could go to court, but frankly, the law is not on your side. You could also fight to get the trust rule changed, but it would be timely, costly and very difficult since the rule isn't that uncommon or out of the ordinary.

"Let me think about it."

Blaine told Kurt what was going on.

"Let it go."

"What?"

"Let it go. Forget the money. Don't fight it. Let him have it."

Blaine looked as though he might choke.

"Kurt...that's a lot of money. Anderson money. And I'm an Anderson. That asshole didn't even earn the money! My grandfather and great-great grandfather earned that money. All my dad has done all these years is fight with the trustee to try and get his hands on it for his campaigns. Fortunately he couldn't touch it, so it's still there."

"Do you really want to get into a court fight? You're still in school. We live in New York. Just let it go."

"No. What's mine is yours. If something happens to me I want you to be taken care of. I don't want you to have to worry about money."

Kurt didn't say anything. Blaine looked at him.

"Kurt?"

Kurt remained silent.

Blaine stared at him and realized what he was thinking.

"No! No, Kurt. I used to want that, but not anymore. I'm not gonna be that selfish."

Kurt said nothing. Blaine grabbed his hands.

"If something ever happens to me, you must promise me that you will live. I want you to live, Kurt. I want you to...design and live your life and..." He couldn't say, find someone else. He would never want anyone else to touch his Kurt, but... he still didn't want him to die.

Kurt blinked back tears. "It would be selfish of you to leave me here. What exactly do you think I would do? Go find another man? I've been trained for one man and one man only. There will never be another for me. Never. I belong to you and I belong with you. Always."

Blaine sat down heavily on the couch and put his face into his hands.

Shit.

Why couldn't anything be easy? He felt completely torn in two. Part of him wanted Kurt to follow him to the grave, but another part of him wanted Kurt to live a full life.

Kurt kneeled in front of him. "Listen to me. You're not going to die. At least not anytime soon, so let's not worry about this."

Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. Such beautiful blue-gray eyes, so full of love, submission and...devotion. Kurt had devoted his life to Blaine.

The least he could do was preserve that life in case he fucked up.

Blaine reached out and pressed his hand against Kurt's chest. Kurt gasped as the master control took over. His eyes fluttered closed then open as his will left him and his entire being submitted to Blaine.

"Kurt...if I die...I command you to live out your life. You will not attempt to follow me into death. I command you to live a full life until you die of natural causes. You will not commit suicide or stop taking care of yourself. You will live."

"Yes master."

Blaine knew there was one more thing he should do, but he just couldn't. He would chat with the darkness later.

He released Kurt. Kurt blinked several times before focusing on Blaine. He thought for a moment.

"Blaine..."

"It's done and you will obey me."

Kurt slowly nodded. "Yes, I will."

* * *

Around 3 am, Blaine slipped out of bed and stood by the window, looking out into the night. The darkness spoke immediately.

_You love him too much._

"He loves me too much."

_As he should. He's your slave._

"You know what I want."

_Yes. Your weakness is astounding._

"Just promise me."

_It is promised._

"Say it."

_Upon your death, before I follow you, I shall release him from his enslavement. It will free his mind to seek another._

Blaine felt like vomiting.

_If it makes you ill, why do it?_

"If I die, I don't want him to be alone for the rest of his life. If I'm going to force him to live, I want him to be happy. Maybe he'll meet someone..." Blaine's eyes turned a deep black and a sick taste invaded his mouth.

"Enough. I have your promise. That's all I wanted. I'm done thinking about this."

_Agreed._

* * *

Wednesday afternoon, Kurt and Blaine went to see Janice Cooper, the firm's head estate attorney. Blaine had sent Janice a copy of the letter and the documents regarding the Anderson Family trust. Mike had instructed Janice to review everything and give her advice.

She basically agreed with Kent and told him to name his mother. She was 90% sure the trust would allow it.

Blaine was undaunted. "But I could go to court, right? I could sue for the right to name whoever I want."

Janice glanced at Mike before answering.

"Well...yes...but it would be tough. Like I said, the rule is not that out of the ordinary. It's actually pretty common. We would have a hard time convincing a judge to force the trust to change the rule, regardless of your father's true motives. Of course...I bet a few gay marriage advocacy groups would come on board. You could re-ignite the gay marriage battle in Ohio.

Blaine's eyes lit up.

Kurt's chest tightened. "No."

Blaine looked at him. "What?"

"No, Blaine. I'm sorry, but I don't wanna do this. I know it's a fight that needs to be fought, but not by us. Not right now. We've already been through so much. I just want us to live a calm life for awhile. I'm sorry."

"What about the money?"

"I don't care about the money. Leave it to your mother or just let it go. We don't need it. Let it go, Blaine. Just let it go."

Blaine sighed and leaned over to kiss Kurt. "Okay beautiful. I'll figure out something else."

Mike tensed. What would be Blaine's something else?

* * *

The next day, Blaine called his father for the first time in almost seven years.

"James Anderson's office. Peggy speaking."

"Is he in?"

"May I ask whose calling?"

"His son."

"Oh! Hi Pete. I didn't recognize your voice. I'll put you right through."

Blaine wasn't sure why, but that stung like hell.

"Hey Pete. What's going on buddy?"

"Why are you fucking with me and Kurt?"

James was quiet for a moment, thrown off.

"What do you want?"

"I wanna leave my money to whomever I choose."

"I will not allow you to leave Anderson money to a sexual deviant who plays slave games with you. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"I'm warning you. Do not fuck with me."

"No, Blaine. Don't you fuck with me. You start shit with me and I will cut you off. Do you hear me? I will cut you off and cut you out completely. I will disown your evil, queer ass and make sure you and your fuck buddy don't get shit."

"I have every right to that money! I'm an Anderson! More of an Anderson than you've ever been!"

"You're not an Anderson! You're an evil freak! A dirty little son of satan! Hell, Kurt won't live long enough to claim anything. He'll be dead before he's 30. That's what evil does. It kills the innocent and then gets eaten alive by its own sick, dark, depravity. It's only a matter of time. So, you wanna fuck with me? Bring it, you evil bastard. I'm not scared of you anymore! You fuck with me and I'll turn you in. I'll turn you in for murdering Phil. There's no statue of limitations on murder."

"You can't prove shit."

"I don't have to. The investigation and scandal alone will ruin you. Better yet, I've had a lot of time to think about that day. Where exactly was Kurt when the fire started? Does he have an alibi? Maybe he killed Phil as part of some sick gay love triangle."

Kurt.

James had just gone too far.

Blaine's voice was very dark and very quiet.

"If you fuck with me or Kurt, I will murder Lydia."

The color drained from James's face.

"W-what?

"You heard me. I'll murder her. I will kill her slowly and painfully. What the fuck do I care? I'm evil, remember? I don't know her and I don't give a shit about her. I'll do it just to fuck you up. And you know I will, don't you? I'm perfectly capable of murder. Right dad?"

James was shaking. "Lydia has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me."

"Kurt has nothing to do with this either."

James looked at the photo of his lovely new family.

"Fine. You can list Kurt as your beneficiary."

"Not good enough."

"What?"

"I want my money."

"What?"

"I want my money. Dissolve the trust and give me my money. Now."

"W-what? Wait...I...I can't do that! The estate taxes will be outrageous!"

"Fine. Leave the trust in tact and give me what I would get if the trust were dissolved today."

"What?"

"Send me a check for my portion of the trust. Pay it out of your personal accounts."

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much money that is?"

"No, I'm not crazy. Just evil. I'll expect a check in one month. That should give you time to liquidate for cash."

"I'm not sending you shit!"

"Fine. I suggest you don't let Lydia out of your sight."

Blaine hung up.

The darkness was swirling and boiling.

No one threatened Kurt. No one.

Blaine staggered backwards into the wall. His mind was racing and spinning.

Murder. Yummy, yummy murder.

No. He wouldn't kill an innocent woman.

Would he?

_That's what evil does. It kills the innocent and then gets eaten alive by its own sick, dark, depravity._

Blaine grabbed the sides of his head. No. No. No. He wasn't evil. He wouldn't really kill Lydia. He just needed to scare his father. Right? And he wouldn't kill Kurt. He wouldn't. He'd already proven he wouldn't.

" _You're not an Anderson. You're an evil freak. A dirty little son of satan."_

_A dirty little son of satan._

_A son of satan._

_Satan's son._

Blaine pressed his hands flat against the wall and screamed.

* * *

Kurt calmly put his pen down and stood up. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me. I'm not feeling well. I need to go home."

He didn't wait for anyone to respond. He walked out the conference room, stopped at his desk to grab his bag and walked out of the building.

_I'm coming. Just stay in the loft._

* * *

Blaine was standing in the kitchen, gripping the counter. The darkness was boiling and racing through his body, but...there was a sadness in the air. A desperate, fearful sadness.

Kurt immediately wrapped his arms around him and stared into his eyes. They were dark but not black.

"Kurt...I'm not evil, am I?"

Shit. Who had Blaine been talking to? His voice had an air of desperation and his eyes were sad. Kurt shook his head.

"No, master. You're not evil."

Blaine looked lost and confused. "But, I do evil things, Kurt. I think evil thoughts. I like the way it feels to torture and hurt..." His voice trailed off.

Kurt stepped back and slowly began removing his clothes.

"You are not evil, Blaine. You are dark and powerful, but not evil."

Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's naked body. No, he wasn't evil. He couldn't be. Evil didn't get to own something so beautiful.

Once he was naked, Kurt slowly undressed Blaine. As he removed his clothes, he kissed along his body and whispered sweet words of love to him. Once they were both naked, Kurt pulled Blaine to the bed and down on top of him. He stared into Blaine's eyes. They were dark and filled with a desperation that made Kurt's heart ache. Who had been screwing with Blaine's mind? Kurt pressed his hand to the back of Blaine's head, grabbing at the curls and pulled Blaine's mouth to his. Blaine hungrily devoured Kurt's lips and tongue, drinking him in; desperately trying to communicate how badly he needed him. Kurt spread his legs wide.

"Calm your hell, Blaine."

Blaine slowly sunk himself inside the hot, tight safety of Kurt's ass. He allowed the powerful sensation of sliding into heaven to calm his mind. His movements were smooth and slow. Kurt whimpered quietly underneath him and arched his hips to meet Blaine's thrusts. They stayed like this for a long time. Just slow, smooth, thrusts filled with soothing love and gentleness. Kurt held Blaine tightly and cried from the beautiful, warm feelings buzzing within him. He hoped Blaine could feel the warmth their love-making created. A heavenly feeling to calm the hell raging inside him.

Blaine came with a quiet, shuddering moan. As he softened, he slid out and settled his body on to Kurt, pressing hard against him. He didn't want to leave the warm safety of heaven. Kurt locked him on top of him by tightly wrapping his legs and arms around Blaine's body. He could feel Blaine relax further and melt into his hold. They fell asleep.

When Kurt woke up two hours later, he realized Blaine had missed his afternoon classes. First time ever.

He tried to shift his body, but Blaine instinctively pressed firmly into him and tightened his legs. Kurt was trapped. He sighed and began playing with Blaine's curls. He twisted them around his fingers and pulled at them gently. As Blaine slowly stirred, Kurt flicked out his tongue and licked Blaine's ear. Blaine moaned and opened his eyes. He pushed himself up on to his hands and looked thoughtful. Kurt waited. Blaine groaned.

"Shit. What time is it?"

"You don't wanna know."

Blaine glanced at the clock on the nightstand and groaned again. He looked at Kurt.

"I made you miss work."

"Totally worth it, but...what happened?"

Blaine tensed and his eyes darkened as he remembered his conversation with his father. Kurt felt the mood shift and began running his nails up and down Blaine's back. He regretted asking as he watched the sadness return to Blaine's eyes, but this time there were traces of defiance.

"I talked to my father this morning about the trust."

Kurt nodded. Of course. Daddy issues.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and turned on his side to face him. Kurt controlled his facial expressions as Blaine told him about the conversation.

"But, you weren't serious. You wouldn't really kill Lydia. It was just a threat, right?"

Blaine said nothing.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Blaine?"

Blaine's eyes turned black. "If he tries to hurt you..."

"No, Blaine. No. She has nothing to do with this. She's an innocent bystander."

Innocent.

_That's what evil does. It kills the innocent..._

"See, Kurt. I am evil."

Kurt sat up. "No! No you aren't! You can choose not to be evil. Don't let your father screw around with your head, Blaine. You are not evil. You're not."

Blaine didn't look convinced.

"You endured pain to seal our connection because you didn't want the ability to be evil towards me. You forbade me from following you into death if you die first. That was a selfless act. You are not evil, Blaine."

"I'm not evil towards you because I love you. Everyone else is fair game. Especially my father."

"But not Lydia. She has nothing to do with this."

"She's an extension of him."

"And I'm an extension of you. See how that works. Leave her out of it."

Blaine mulled this over. His face suddenly brightened.

"It won't come to that. He'll send the money."

"And if he doesn't?"

"He will. He's a chicken shit. He'll send it."

"But if he doesn't?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "I'll kill him. Him. Not her."

Kurt wasn't sure if this was progress or not.

They sat in silence while Kurt stared at Blaine who was staring at the ceiling.

Was Blaine evil?

Kurt didn't think so. Yes, Blaine could do evil things. Very, very evil things. But couldn't everybody? His capability was just heightened due to the darkness. The darkness was what made Blaine's evil dangerous.

And Kurt necessary.

Heaven calms the hell.

* * *

A month later, Blaine received a very large bank deposit from his father followed two days later by a phone call from his mother. She was crying but she tried to keep the tears out of her voice.

"Have you talked to your father recently?"

"Yeah. A few weeks ago." Shit. Had his father told her about the extortion? He really didn't want his mother to know.

"Darling, your father called me today to let me know that he was...he's...he's disowning you. He's disowning you and legally adopting Pete."

Of course. It made sense. His father had paid Blaine off and out of his life and the trust was still in tact. Now he could leave the money to his new son.

"It's okay, mom. I really don't care."

"But what about the trust?"

"It's okay. I don't need the money." If his father hadn't told her, he sure as hell wasn't.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I always hoped that one day..." she trailed off and wiped away her tears. She and James had remained cordial throughout the years, but having him disown their son made her feel like he was erasing their 20 plus years of marriage. Blaine was the best thing to come from their union and James was officially throwing it away. It felt like getting divorced all over again.

"Mom, it's okay. Really. It's for the best. Things were never going to be like they were when I was little. We haven't had a relationship for years."

"I know. I just always hoped things might change."

"Things have changed. For the better."

* * *

That night, Kurt and Blaine went to Mike's for dinner. After dinner, Kurt disappeared to Samantha's room while Mike and Blaine sat in the family room talking.

Mike had spent the past month wondering what Blaine had decided to do about the trust, but he hadn't asked. Their relationship was growing stronger everyday, but Mike allowed Blaine to set the pace. He would only intrude as far as Blaine allowed him.

Mike's heart ached as Blaine told him about the conversation with his father, the threats and the disowning. It was the first time Mike ever saw vulnerability and traces of pain in Blaine's eyes. He felt honored that Blaine would share this emotion with him. They sat in silence as Blaine stared off into space and Mike stared at Blaine. Mike finally stood up slowly from his armchair and sat next to Blaine on the couch. He gently placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Fuck him, Blaine. You don't need a man like that in your life. He wasn't your father. He was your biological supplier. That's it." Mike paused and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Blaine and I consider you my son. You are my perfect son. And not because you're dark or because you're going to be an attorney. It's because you are simply...Blaine."

Blaine stared at him. How could Mike think he's perfect?

"You don't think I'm evil for threatening to kill my father's wife?"

"What you threatened was very evil, but I don't think you're evil. I think you live with a very dark, powerful force within you that pushes you to think a certain way and do certain things. But, I also think you are man enough and strong enough to control that force and to make the right decisions. And when you are not strong enough, you have Kurt."

Blaine nodded. Yes, Kurt. His heaven.

"I told you before. I don't think you're evil, Blaine. I think you are dark and sometimes dangerous, but not evil."

"Seems like strange traits to want in a son."

Mike smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there 'cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
_ _-Harder and Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5-_

* * *

"Kurt Hummel Designs."

"Hummel Designs."

"KH Designs."

"The Kurt Hummel Collection."

"Kurt Hummel."

Tyler was lying on his back, sucking on a lollipop. He rolled over and yelled out, "Kurt's Cute Designs!"

Kurt shot him an annoyed look while Alan from work, Samantha, Kent, Lake, Warren and Blaine cracked up laughing.

Tyler defended his suggestion. "It could be a kid's clothing line."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Actually, that's not a bad idea." He added it to the list on his iPad. Tyler grinned happily and went back to sucking on his lollipop.

"Well," said Lake, "I think you should just stick with Kurt Hummel Designs and use the Hummel Collection for a special line of menswear."

Kurt nodded. "I plan to do a men's suit collection, but I'm going to call it The Anderson Collection by Kurt Hummel." Blaine grinned in approval.

It was a Saturday afternoon and everyone had come over to Kurt and Blaine's to hang out and discuss Kurt's design house. Kurt couldn't believe this was finally happening. Thanks to the payoff from his father, Blaine had the money to finance the entire startup. Kurt had grown dizzy as they sat in Kent's office discussing how to organize the money. Operating accounts, payroll accounts, cash reserves. Kurt forced himself to pay close attention because he knew he needed to know everything, and he wanted to know everything. It would have been easy to let Blaine handle the finances, but Kurt was determined not to do that. The name on the door would be Kurt Hummel, so Kurt Hummel needed to be in charge.

But, as he stared at the many zeros in the accounts Kent set up, Kurt suffered a sudden loss of confidence and a slight panic attack. This was a lot of money. A whole lot of money. More money than Kurt had ever imagined. And Blaine was pouring all of it into Kurt's dream. What if this didn't work? What if no one wanted to buy his clothes? What if he was a complete failure? He would have wasted Blaine's early inheritance. All that money for nothing.

Blaine shook his head.

"Kurt, you are the most talented up and coming designer in this city. Trust me, you will be a huge success."

"You don't know that. Do you know how many designers fail to catch on with the public? Actually, forget the public. Vogue. What if Anna Wintour of Vogue thinks I suck? One negative word from her and I will be done."

Blaine frowned. He would kill the bitch in her sleep. He decided not to mention that to Kurt.

"Kurt, that's not going to happen. You're going to be amazing. Hell, you're already amazing. The rest of the world just doesn't know it yet."

Kurt was appreciative of Blaine's encouragement and support, especially since he found it hard to believe Blaine was excited about the design house.

Blaine wasn't excited.

Deep inside he was dreading the entire thing.

But despite his dread he was happy to do this for Kurt. It was Kurt's dream and Blaine was not going to stop him. Kurt's happiness meant more to him than anything. He knew Kurt's doubts were a waste of time. Kurt was going to be a success. A huge success. And the more successful Kurt became, the more people would demand his time. Blaine was not looking forward to sharing his slave with the rest of the world. But, he knew this would make Kurt happy and he wanted Kurt happy.

"Okay, so it's Kurt Hummel Designs. Where are we located? I need to know where to report for work."

Kurt smiled at Samantha. His first employee. Samantha had agreed to serve as marketing director, in-house model, sometime receptionist and muse.

"Well the building I wanted has been leased, so I have to start searching."

Blaine frowned. "What building?"

"The art gallery a few blocks down. It was empty for months, but now I'm pretty sure its been taken."

"We still might be able to get it. It can't hurt to check with the owner."

"Wait a minute." Kurt grabbed his bag and dug around until he found the card Jeremiah had given him. "Here."

Blaine took the card and smiled as he read the name.

Dan Randolph, Montiel Real Estate Company.

The Montiel family owed him and it was time to pay up.

* * *

Mike sat across from Andrew Montiel in a private dining room at Smith's. He was determined to get what his son wanted, but Andrew was playing hardball.

"It took forever to get that building leased. Dan just filed all the paperwork last month. I already paid him his commission. I can't just kick out a tenant."

"Of course you can. You own buildings all over this city. Just give them another spot."

"Why can't you take another spot?"

"Because my son...client wants this building."

"Did you just say son?"

"Client. My client."

Andrew gave Mike a hard look. Since when did Mike have a son?

"Look, Mike. You know I appreciate everything you've done for me over the years. I really do. But, this is quite a favor you're asking. It will cost me money, time, not to mention seriously ticking off a client."

"Trust me. You want to do this for me."

Andrew sat back and sighed. He took a sip of his drink.

"What are you going to do with the building?"

"It will be a design house. Fashion design."

"A project of Samantha's?"

"No. A young man named Kurt Hummel."

Andrew drummed his fingers on the table. This didn't make sense.

"Mike...are you in a jam? Do you owe someone something?"

Mike laughed. He knew Andrew dabbled in illegal side businesses. Figures his mind would gravitate that way.

"No. I can assure you it's nothing like that. This is the building Kurt wants and I want to see that he gets it."

"But why?"

Mike looked into Andrew's eyes. Should he tell him? Tell him about his son? He was proud of Blaine and looked forward to formally introducing him to his friends, but he hadn't really figured out how he was going to do it. He couldn't just say, this is my son. Could he?

"How's Drew doing?"

For the first time ever Mike saw Andrew smile a bit at the mention of his son's name.

"He's doing pretty good. When I sent him to Italy last year I figured he would party and screw around. But, he actually got a job. He's running some popular nightclub. Seems to be good at it and really enjoys it. Clarissa keeps bitching at him to come home, but frankly, I hope he stays over there. It's like he's finally found himself or something. Maybe he has a future after all."

"When are you leaving Clarissa?"

Andrew smiled sheepishly. "Let's face it, Mike. I love the annoying bitch. I wouldn't know what to do with a woman who didn't scream and curse all damn day. For the past few months we've actually been screwing each other instead of other people. First time that's happened in years. Hell, I don't know. What is a healthy relationship? What does it look like? Isn't it different for different people? She makes me happy. Even if she is a 24-7 bitch."

They sipped their drinks in silence.

"So, are you going to give me the building?"

"Give? You want it for free?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"Damn Mike. You're asking for a hell of a lot. First you want me to incur the costs of breaking a lease, pissing off a client, and then you want the building for free? Shit!"

"All right. How about you sell it to me for a less than fair price?"

"Less than fair to whom?"

"Less than fair to you, of course."

Andrew shook his head in amazement. Mike's audacity was truly something.

"Okay. I tell ya what. I'll sell it to you for a ridiculous price if you tell me why it's so important for this Kirk person to have it. Why is it so important to you?"

Mike was quiet. He took a sip of his drink. Eventually he would have to explain about Blaine. Might as well start with someone he'd known for years.

"Kurt, not Kirk, is the husband of a young man named Blaine Anderson. Blaine is going to be my heir. I plan to leave the firm to him one day."

Andrew processed this information.

"Why do I recognize the name?"

"He's the young man who helped get Drew off last year."

Andrew nodded and then realized Mike had said the word husband.

"Wait...this guy you plan to leave the firm to...he's gay?"

"Yes."

"Why a gay?"

"I don't give a shit about his being gay. He's brilliant." And so much more.

Andrew thought this over.

"Trust me, Andrew. Doing this is in your best interests as well as mine. I trust Blaine completely. One day your business affairs will be handled by him. It would be nice to set the ground early for a good working relationship."

Andrew looked at Mike. Mike was one of the smartest men he knew. He trusted him and he knew Mike wouldn't choose just anyone to leave his firm to. Plus, he owed him and not just for Drew. Mike had saved his ass numerous times over the years.

"All right. I'll get the building back. You pay for it and it can become your heir's, lover's design place. Jeez, Mike. Kinda strange."

"No stranger than staying with a woman who screams and curses you out everyday."

Andrew smiled.

* * *

"Blaine, I'm gonna trip and fall."

"No you won't. Just hold on to my arm. I won't let you fall. I'll never let you fall, beautiful."

Blaine was leading a blindfolded Kurt down the street.

Blaine was giddy. He could barely contain his excitement.

Mike had come through for him.

It had taken four months to get the building free and clear. During the waiting Blaine had struggled to keep Kurt from choosing another location. He'd felt bad about always being negative and finding something wrong with every building Kurt chose, but he had to give Andrew and Mike time to get things arranged. He knew he had ticked Kurt off several times, but now he could finally give him what he really wanted. If possible, he would always give Kurt what he wanted. Kurt would never have to settle for less.

"How much further?" Kurt was growing impatient with being blindfolded on the streets of New York. In their loft was a different matter entirely.

"About ten steps."

Blaine unlocked the door and led him inside, locking the door behind them. He led Kurt to the middle of the main floor.

"Okay. Take it off."

Kurt snatched off the scarf. He blinked a few times and looked around and down. He was standing in between a large K and H that had been laid out on the floor in red roses.

"But...Blaine...wait...is this..."

"Welcome to the home of Kurt Hummel Designs."

Kurt turned around slowly and looked around the space.

"But...it was leased. It wasn't available. It...Blaine...how?"

Blaine took his hands in his.

"I will always do everything in my power to give you everything you want. Everything. You deserve nothing less. This is yours, beautiful." He placed the keys in Kurt's hands. "You own this building. It's yours."

Kurt stared at him in shock. "But...Blaine. I...how...how can you afford this? This is a building. A building in New York City. This had to cost at least two million dollars if not more. Did you use all the money from your father?"

"No. I did not use all the money and let's just say I got it for a very good price. Don't worry about it. It's yours now. All yours. You can redo the interior anyway you want. Whatever you want to do, you can do. It's yours, beautiful. All yours."

Kurt looked around again and then threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Oh, Blaine! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Blaine inhaled Kurt's scent and in that moment he felt the most joyful he'd ever felt in his life. Happiness filled his heart, his mind and his soul. This. This was all that mattered in the world. Kurt, happy and in his arms. Blaine felt overcome by his joy. He held Kurt tightly, his voice thick with the emotions flowing through him.

"You're welcome, beautiful."

Kurt pulled back and stared in his eyes. Kurt's tears of happiness rolled faster down his face at the sight of Blaine blinking back tears of his own.

"Oh, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head and blinked harder. Shit. He was not going to fucking cry.

"I...I just love you so much, Kurt. You mean everything to me."

"And you mean everything to me. My beautiful, dark, powerful, loving master."

Kurt leaned forward and softly brushed his lips across Blaine's. He gently caressed his tongue along Blaine's top lip and down to his bottom, sucking lightly before sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. He placed his hands on either side of Blaine's head, lacing his fingers into his curls and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss and making Blaine moan as his body relaxed against Kurt's. They simply kissed for a while. Soft, deep, wet kisses of warm passion and love. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him over to the wall. He pushed him up against it and stepped back, staring directly into Blaine's eyes as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't take it off. He just allowed it to hang open. Blaine found this incredibly sexy.

Kurt stepped forward and whispered in his ear. "Allow your slave to thank you."

He continued to stare into Blaine's eyes as he slowly unzipped Blaine's pants and sank to his knees. He tugged Blaine's pants and boxers down and slowly slid his mouth on to the head of Blaine's cock. He didn't slide all the way down. He just focused on the head, sliding up and down and twirling his tongue. Blaine inhaled deeply and fell back against the wall, pressing his hands flat against the smooth surface. As he sucked the head, Kurt pressed his hands against Blaine's thighs and then slowly moved his hands around to grip Blaine's ass. He trailed his fingers down Blaine's ass crack before sliding his hands back around to his thighs. He repeated this slow, back and forth massage as he continued to only suck the cockhead.

Blaine was rolling his head back and forth and growing louder as he gripped Kurt's hair tighter and tighter. Kurt maintained an even pace until he was sure Blaine was about to burst. He pulled off, stood up, stepped back a few feet, and turned around. With his back to Blaine, he seductively swayed his hips back and forth as he unzipped his pants and slowly worked his tight jeans down along with his boxers. He then backed up slowly until his ass was pressed against Blaine's cock. He leaned back, allowing his head to fall onto Blaine's shoulder and whispered, "Fill my ass." Blaine groaned and slowly slid his hands underneath Kurt's shirt, up his back and around to the front of his chest. He pinched his nipples causing him to groan and press his ass harder against Blaine's throbbing cock. Blaine kept teasing Kurt's nipples, listening to him breathe harder and gasp under his touch. He slowly slid his hands down Kurt's smooth stomach, bringing his hands to rest on his waist. He gripped Kurt's waist and swung them both around, pushing Kurt face first up against the wall. Kurt pressed his hands flat against the wall and stuck his ass out.

Blaine slowly ran his hands over Kurt's ass and slid two fingers into him. Kurt groaned and pushed back as much as possible with his pants down around his ankles. Blaine slid his fingers in and out until Kurt was moaning loudly. He removed his fingers and very slowly pushed his cock into Kurt's ass, one inch at a time. Kurt tried to push his ass back on to Blaine's cock, but Blaine held him steady and maintained his turtle's pace. Once he was all the way in, he pulled out slowly and started again. Kurt cursed under his breath. The teasing pace was unbearable. Finally Blaine started sliding faster until he was fucking into him with a firm, smooth and steady rhythm. Their moans were soft and sexy as they came quietly with Blaine tightly wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt braced himself against the wall. They stayed like this for a few minutes before pulling their pants up and fixing their clothes. It was dark, but they could see from the street lights streaming into the windows. They sat down on the steps that led upstairs. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and they sat in a comfortable, happy silence.

Kurt looked around and sighed contentedly. Blaine smiled at the sound. Such a sweet sound.

"Where would I be if we'd never met?"

"What?"

"I wonder where I'd be right now if we had never met. If I hadn't been working in my dad's shop that day. I almost wasn't there. I had thought about blowing it off to go to the mall with Mercedes. I decided at the last minute to go in and go to the mall later. What if we had never met?"

Blaine shook his head. "It wouldn't have mattered if you weren't there that day. We still would have met. You were always the one for me, Kurt. Always. It was always meant to be you and no one else. We would have met at some point because we were meant to be together."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. You were always the one for me. Always."

Kurt laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder and smiled.

* * *

Things quickly turned crazy hectic.

It was October and Blaine was in the final push to finish school. He would graduate in December and start part-time at the firm in January. He was excited, but he knew the hard part was just beginning. He had to pass the Bar in June, and Mike wanted him to learn all the administrative responsibilities of the firm before he started full time. Blaine needed to understand billable hours, record-keeping, attorney monitoring and everything else related to running a successful firm. "We need to do this now, Blaine. Once you start handling cases, you won't want to focus on this stuff. I want you to learn it now so you'll understand the back office. Always understand how to count your money." Blaine nodded in agreement. He couldn't wait to count money. He planned on counting a ton of it.

While Blaine learned to count money, Kurt learned to spend it. First there was the remodel of the space. Kurt knew exactly what he wanted and how everything should look. He painstakingly explained his vision to the contractors and insisted on overseeing their every move. There were paint colors to approve, flooring, blinds, lighting, and so much more. Kurt really wanted to keep his job until the end of the year, but it soon proved too difficult. He tearfully resigned. Once again he was leaving a designer in a lurch, but unlike in Paris, this designer was excited and happy for him. She encouraged him to call her with questions and for advice.

In addition to getting the space ready there was an official launch party to plan and sketches to turn into real outfits. They would open in May with a huge party featuring a fashion show within the space.

Blaine frowned. "May? Does it have to be May? I take the Bar in June. Why can't you do this in July?"

"Because in July I would have to launch a fall line. I really want to start with summer. May is actually a bit late, but I can make it work."

Blaine didn't say anything else.

As the months passed, things grew even busier. Blaine was working and studying while Kurt was supervising the contractors and trying to oversee the physical creation of his designs. He hired his first real, non-friend employee, a young woman named Kelly Rogers. Kelly was the Parson's student who made Kurt and Blaine's wedding suits. She fully understood Kurt's fashion vision and had the ability to make it come to life with her sewing machine. She and Kurt spent hours selecting, ordering and purchasing fabrics, buttons, zippers and everything else needed to create the 25 outfits for the launch party. With Samantha's strong encouragement, Kurt gave Kelly permission to hire additional seamstresses and put her in charge of the entire design creation process.

"You need to learn now, Kurt. You can't do everything and be everywhere. You have to hire well and trust those you hire."

But, Kurt was everywhere trying to do everything.

Except take care of Blaine.

Kurt left early every morning to meet the contractors.

Blaine grabbed coffee and a bagel on his way to HWV.

Kurt arrived home in the evenings exhausted and still working. He would be so engrossed in checking lists, sending emails and following up on things that he wouldn't think about dinner until after Blaine came home.

Blaine ordered out, or made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He missed Kurt's cooking, but he said nothing. By 9:30 pm, he would fall asleep on the couch while studying. Kurt would fall asleep at his desk on top of his iPad and color swatches. At some point they would wake up and stagger to bed, wrapping their arms and legs around one another. No sex.

Just like during law school their weekends became sacred.

On Saturdays they would sleep until Noon. Kurt would make breakfast and they would catch each other up on their week. Then they would make love and sleep some more. Sometimes they went out with friends, but most Saturday nights were spent at home relaxing and enjoying each others company.

As always, Sundays were sexually intense.

Kurt looked forward to Sundays. It was the one day a week when he would completely let go and allow himself to become totally subservient to Blaine. It was mentally relaxing to allow his enslavement to take over and leave him at Blaine's mercy. No decisions to make. No discussions to have. It was all about Blaine. And sex.

Blaine called it their day of reminding and replenishment. Kurt was reminded that despite everything going on he was still Blaine's slave, and Blaine replenished his strength for the week.

Kurt replenished his strength as well.

The strength in Kurt's hands had begun to spread to the rest of his body. He was growing stronger, faster and more powerful. He could lift heavy boxes with ease. He moved faster and could feel a surge of strength when he woke up in the mornings.

He didn't mention the changes to Blaine.

Instead he enjoyed being wrapped up in the hot, erotic intensity of their Sunday sex sessions. Especially since they had a new favorite bondage position based on their new chair sex.

Blaine worried about Kurt's back in the new chair sex position, so he came up with an alternative. He called Lake's friend, Desmond and had him install a round suspension O-ring above their bed. It was a simple circle bolted in the ceiling. Desmond eyed his work proudly.

"Are you sure you don't want a suspension bar? I could trick out the entire place for you."

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No. I'll keep your number for when we move into a place we own."

Now Kurt could lie on the bed and Blaine could tie his wrists and ankles together and then loop the rope through the ring in the ceiling. It was better for Kurt's back and made it easier for him to keep his wrists and ankles in the air. On top of this, Blaine would tie a rope from Kurt's bound ankles and wrists to his collar.

Yes, Kurt loved Sundays.

* * *

One Thursday afternoon Kurt went grocery shopping. The grand opening of the studio was six weeks away and things were crazy, but he wanted to cook dinner for Blaine. He appreciated the fact that Blaine had been incredibly patient the past few months. He knew Blaine missed home cooked meals and French icing cupcakes, not to mention sex during the week. But despite everything Blaine hadn't complained once. He had been patient, encouraging and supportive. When Kurt would stress about the money he was spending, Blaine would convince him that it was perfectly fine and encourage him to spend what he needed. Blaine was now on the payroll of HWV and Mike had kept his word about the incredible salary. Blaine reassured him that his salary was enough to cover their expenses and much, much more. As a matter of fact, Blaine wanted them to move in the fall. They had outgrown the loft a long time ago. Blaine was ready to move into a state of the art condo or penthouse. He wanted to start living a fantastic, high-class life with his beautiful husband.

Kurt stood in the produce section studying the lettuce. No, he wouldn't make salad tonight. Grilled vegetables. He would make Blaine's favorite meal. Steak, grilled vegetables and...

Kurt froze as a warm sensation floated around him. He closed his eyes for a moment. The sensation felt familiar. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was a young couple picking out apples, and an older woman studying the cantaloupes. No one was looking at him or looked suspicious. He focused his mind.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay._

_I'm fine. Where are you? Are you okay?_

_I'm fine. I'm at Whole Foods._

_What's going on? Do you need me to come get you?_

_No, no. I'm fine. Nothing's going on. I'm going to cook dinner for you tonight._

_Awesome. I'll come home early._

_Okay. I love you._

_I love you too._

Kurt looked around nervously. The young couple had moved on to the grapes and the older woman had disappeared. Kurt took a deep breath and continued shopping. He must be tired. After all, he had been working nonstop for months. His mind needed a rest.

* * *

Hours later Blaine was walking home from the train. Mike had offered him use of the firm's car service, but Blaine declined. He wanted to pass the Bar first and become a full time employee of HWV. The car service was an ultimate perk to keep him motivated. He and Kurt were about to step into the life they'd always dreamed of. Blaine an attorney and Kurt...well Blaine had always seen Kurt as his stay-at-home husband, but that definitely wasn't going to happen. If the past few months were any indication, things would never be the way they were before Kurt started working. While the thought made Blaine a little sad, he knew it was for the best. Kurt was happy and that was all that mattered.

Blaine decided to stop and buy flowers. He hadn't given Kurt flowers in a long time and he deserved them. Especially since he was taking time to cook dinner tonight. Blaine stopped in a florist shop a few blocks away from the loft. Cream, peach and pink roses. Colors that matched Kurt's skin. He also bought one red rose. That one was from the darkness. It swirled happily inside him.

A block away from the loft Blaine froze. A warm sensation floated around him. Blaine's eyes turned a dark, cold black. He slowly turned around and scanned the street. A kid on a skateboard whizzed by him. A woman walking a small dog was headed towards him. Across the street, an elderly couple was strolling along. Blaine stood still and concentrated.

_What's wrong?_

_Are you home?_

_Yes?_

_Okay._

_Why? What's wrong?_

_Nothing. I'll be home in two minutes._

Blaine continued to scan the street, but he saw no one of interest and the warm sensation was gone.

Kurt met him at the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. These are for you."

Kurt smiled. "They're beautiful. What's the occasion?"

"You being...you." Blaine smiled and kissed him.

Neither mentioned the strange sensation they had experienced.

* * *

Kurt leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and tried to tune out the bitchy sniping going on in front of him.

Samantha and Lake were at it again.

They had been fussing with each other for the past two weeks. Arguments about the guest list, who should sit where, the layout of the room, and on and on. Kurt tried to stay out of it because he was worried about a thousand other details, but things were getting out of control. Today's argument was about whether or not the hired help for the party would be able to quickly break down the chairs and flip the room after the fashion show. Lake was sure it would work. Samantha thought he was crazy. On top of their fussing, Kurt could hear Kelly yelling at some poor girl who had stitched a hem to short.

Kurt was feeling worn out and overwhelmed. They were four weeks out from the opening. This was either going to be a huge success or a big, expensive disaster.

"I need a break. I'm going to get some tea." He wasn't sure if Samantha and Lake even heard him.

He walked a few blocks down to the coffee shop and ordered a vanilla chai latte. As he waited for his drink, he felt a warm sensation surround him. It was just as before but stronger. He scanned the room. A few people working on laptops. A man and woman in a deep conversation. An older woman sitting by the window...

Staring at him.

Kurt stared back. Her hair was pulled into a neat and stylish chignon bun. She wore pearls and small pearl and diamond earrings. She had on a lovely gray Channel suit. She looked familiar. He searched his brain but couldn't place her. She smiled warmly at him and beckoned him over. He took his latte and slowly walked towards her. The closer he got, the stronger the warm sensation. It was so familiar. Why couldn't he place it?

She smiled. "Hello."

"Hello. Do we know each other?"

She gestured at the seat across from her. "Won't you sit down?"

Kurt hesitated for a moment and then sat down.

"Do I know you?"

The woman spoke quietly. "No, but I'm like you."

"What?"

She slowly pulled up her sleeve and flipped her hand palm up, exposing her forearm. Above her wrist was an intricate design. It looked like a tattoo but seemed deeper, brighter and more beautiful. It took Kurt a moment to make out the word written in a fancy, cursive script over a coat of arms with an H in the middle.

Slave.

Kurt's eyes met hers.

"You...you're..."

"Yes. I'm a slave like you." She smiled at him.

And mentally spoke to her master.

_I'm with his slave._

_Good. Keep him there and keep him talking._

_I'm going after Blaine._

* * *

Blaine stood up and stretched. He was sick of studying. All he had done for three years was study. But, he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The Bar exam was just a little over a month away, and he was ready. He would definitely pass on his first try. And then he would be done. No more school. Time to start living life. His beautiful, wonderful life with his beautiful, wonderful Kurt.

Kurt.

Damn he missed Kurt. The past few months had been tough. Really tough. Downright awful. Kurt was always busy and exhausted. He was killing himself to get everything perfect for the grand opening. Just like during college, Blaine felt abandoned and neglected, but he forced himself not to say anything. He was determined not to do or say anything to take away from Kurt's joy. Despite how badly he missed him during the week.

Blaine checked his watch. A little after three. He closed his iPad and decided to call it a day. He would go by the design house and tell Kurt to call it quits too. It was Friday. They would start the weekend early.

Blaine started shoving things into his bag.

The darkness started boiling and jumping.

_Danger! You're in danger! There is another dark force nearby!_

Blaine froze. He was inside a private study room on the top floor of the law library. The rooms were only for use by the faculty, but naturally Blaine had convinced the librarian to allow him access.

He looked at the door. What was waiting for him on the other side?

* * *

Kurt's heart leapt. Another slave. Someone like him. He had wished and dreamed of meeting someone like him, but always dismissed it as unlikely. But here she was. Sitting right in front of him. Kurt was excited.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"I'm...Jess."

"How long have you been a slave?"

"Oh my. Over 50 years. My master captured me when I was only 22."

"I was 18."

"18? My, so young. And...you are...your master is...a man?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That's different. I never thought a man could be a slave. Do you enjoy it? Are you happy?"

"Oh, yes. I can't imagine living any other life or being so incredibly loved by someone. My master is wonderful. Yes, he's very dark and can be rather demanding at times, but he spoils me rotten. Lately things have..."

Kurt stopped.

The warm sensation.

Of course it was familiar.

It was warm, smooth and...electric.

Like Jace.

Fear sliced through him as he realized exactly who this woman was. Jessica stared at him intently.

"Um, what did you say your name was?"

"Jess."

"Jess what?"

Her smile faltered a bit. "Just call me Jess."

Kurt stared into her eyes. "Tell me your full name."

Her smile disappeared. She said nothing.

"Tell me your full name."

"Jessica Harrington."

"What do you want?"

"I don't want anything. Except to talk. It's not very often one meets another slave."

"What are you doing here?"

"My master has business in the city. Naturally I accompanied him. He never travels without me. You understand."

Business in the city.

That could mean many different things.

He had to warn Blaine.

Kurt started to focus his mind when Jessica suddenly reached across the table and firmly gripped his wrist. Kurt gasped as rippling shocks of electricity went through him.

* * *

Blaine stared at the door. He couldn't stay in here forever. He placed his hand on the doorknob and closed his eyes. The darkness immediately responded, readying itself to defend or attack. Unlike previous times, the darkness moved slowly through Blaine's body as it replaced his blood, causing his skin to boil and his eyes to turn their deepest black. Blaine trembled as he fought to maintain control. He didn't want to call Kurt. He hoped to get this over with before Kurt sensed what was going on

He slowly opened the door and peeked out. The hallway was empty, but he could feel the warm sensation floating in the air. It was warm and...

A shot of electricity crackled through the air and hit him square in the chest.

* * *

"Don't. Don't contact your master. Let's talk and spend some time together."

Kurt tried to wrench his arm away, but Jessica tightened her hold. Two can play this game. Kurt grabbed her wrist. She gasped from the heat and promptly released him. Her eyes turned cold and angry.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"You started it! Why are you really here?"

"My master has business in the city."

"What business?"

"I don't think that's any of your affair."

She softened her tone and expression. "Please, Kurt. I'm sorry I wasn't honest about who I am, but it doesn't matter. It's so rare to meet another slave. Let's just talk and..."

Kurt stood up. "I'm leaving."

"No! Please stay."

"Goodbye."

Kurt ran out of the coffee shop. He walked into the alley next to the building and concentrated.

_Blaine? Where are..._

Jessica pushed him with surprising force for someone her age.

"Get away from me!"

"Stop trying to contact your master!"

Kurt grabbed Jessica's wrist, burning her. She screamed.

"Where is your master? Why is he here? Tell me!"

Kurt increased the heat causing Jessica to scream again.

"Tell me! Tell me, now!"

Kurt suddenly doubled over.

_Blaine!_

* * *

Blaine fell back, hitting the wall. He quickly rolled over, narrowly missing the second stream of electricity aimed at him. He scrambled backwards and scanned the hallway. He saw no one. Another stream of electricity crackled through the air. He rolled again and scrambled to a pillar. He leaned against it and focused.

_Where are you?_

_Top floor of the law library. The faculty only floor._

_I'm coming._

_No! Someone's attacking me!_

_The Harrington's are here!_

_What?_

_Kurt?_

_Kurt?_

* * *

Jessica lunged at him, pushing him into the wall and grabbing his arms tightly. She squeezed, releasing ripples of electricity. Kurt struggled to snatch himself out of her grasp. He manged to yank one arm free and immediately slammed his hand to her neck and squeezed, both choking and burning her. Jessica was forced to let go of him as she struggled to breathe. Kurt wrapped both of his hands tightly around her neck. Jessica slowly sank to the ground. Kurt's mind was racing with fear. He kept squeezing. Tighter...tighter...

Like their masters, slaves are capable of murder.


	32. Chapter 32

_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do  
_ _-This Love by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Tighter.

Harder.

Hotter.

Kurt's mind was racing. He would not allow anyone to hurt his master. This bitch had to die. He had to kill her. He had to protect...

_Kurt! Kurt!_

Blaine's voice broke through. Kurt let go and Jessica fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing.

He looked down at her and at his hands in shocked horror.

Oh, God...

He had almost killed her.

He had almost killed an old woman.

A very strong and threatening old woman, but still...

Kurt felt horrified and confused. What the hell was happening to him?

Jessica scrambled back against the wall still struggling to catch her breath. She stared at Kurt with pure hatred.

Jessica was anything but old.

Over time slaves gain strength from their masters, thus the changes in Kurt.

Jessica has been gaining strength for over 50 years.

She would not disappoint her master.

She sprung to her feet and lunged at Kurt, screaming and clawing at his clothes in an effort to get skin-to-skin contact.

Kurt woke up from his morality moment as his fear and protectiveness of Blaine took over. Jessica ripped his shirt and pressed her hands to his chest, unleashing hot waves of electricity into him. He grabbed her wrists, burning her while trying to pull her hands off. They were both screaming in pain, but neither was willing to release the other. They grappled and wrestled with each other, their ice cold blue eyes full of sharp hatred and intense fire.

_Kurt! Where are you?_

_Jessica! What the hell are you doing?_

They were both slightly thrown off by their master's voices, but Kurt worked it to his advantage. He released Jessica's wrists and back-slapped her. The shock weakened her grip, but she didn't let go. Kurt grabbed her chignon bun and slammed her head into the wall.

And slammed it again.

And then again.

He watched her slide to the ground, a trail of dark blood staining the wall. He was shaking uncontrollably and breathing hard. He staggered backwards.

And then he ran.

* * *

Blaine heard an enraged yell followed by several streams of electricity hitting the pillar in rapid fire succession.

This was crazy. He couldn't stay behind the pillar forever and frankly, he didn't want to. He wasn't a fucking coward, but he couldn't attack an enemy he couldn't see. He carefully stood up and peeked out from behind the pillar.

"Show yourself!"

He jumped back as four streams of electricity streaked towards him. Okay. That was a stupid thing to do. Then he heard a deep, smooth voice.

"Children are so over-dramatic!"

Blaine yelled back. "Only cowards stay hidden! Why don't you face me like a man?"

Silence.

Blaine cautiously peered around the pillar. For a moment he thought he was looking at Jace.

Jason Harrington was the exact image of his grandson, only 50 years older. He was the same height as Jace and had the same piercing green eyes. His silver hair was obviously once black and despite his age, his face had few lines. He looked strong. Dark. Formidable.

Blaine slowly stepped from behind the pillar. The darkness pressed impatiently against his chest.

_Attack him! Kill him!_

Not yet.

"Why are you attacking me?"

"Why did you murder my grandson?"

"I didn't! Jace attacked me! His darkness turned on him and killed him!"

"Liar! Why would his darkness turn on him for attacking you? You were not his slave!"

"Because...he..." Blaine's ego wouldn't allow him to admit to a Harrington what another Harrington had done to him.

"I swear to you I didn't kill Jace!"

"Like most of your queer kind you are a devious liar!"

"I'm not lying! Why do you even care? You hated him!"

"I didn't hate him. I hated his disgusting lifestyle choices. A disgrace to the Harrington name. Besides..." Harrington smiled evilly.

"Any excuse to murder is an opportunity I never waste."

Blaine jumped behind the pillar as an especially hot stream of electricity soared through the air towards him.

"Come out and fight you little faggot!"

Shit. How exactly did this work? Would his thoughts of pain affect another master? He hadn't been able to trap Jace the time he tried in the Hamptons. Could he use his control? How was he supposed to do this?

Blaine decided there was only one way for him to make it out alive.

He threw his head back and completely released the darkness.

He screamed as it surged forward in a rush of boiling heat, consuming him completely; thrilled to be free from his control. Blaine bolted from behind the pillar. Jason ran and jumped to dodge the waves of fiery heat that burned through the air towards him. He turned and quickly sent a steady stream of electricity towards Blaine, as Blaine released a stream of fire towards him. The two forces crashed in the middle and tangled with each other.

Blaine used this opportunity to try and throw Jason across the room. To his surprise it worked. Jason went flying through the air and crashed into the wall by the elevator. Encouraged by this result, Blaine advanced towards him concentrating on causing as much pain as possible. But Jason was strong and more experienced. He absorbed the pain and managed to hit Blaine with a strong stream of electricity, sending him falling back with a painful scream. Jason hit him twice more as Blaine scrambled to take cover behind a pillar. He sat for a moment, wincing in pain as the electricity stung his body and turned his skin black. Blaine focused his thoughts and heard Jason yell as he attacked him with another round of intense pain. Jason absorbed the pain again, but it was difficult and the mental energy necessary sapped his strength. Blaine focused harder, increasing the torture. Jason was struggling to fight against him when the elevator door opened.

Kurt ran out.

Jason smiled.

A web of electricity slammed into Kurt and spread throughout his body. He stood there screaming as his body twitched and vibrated under the force.

"Nooooo!"

Blaine ran towards him. Jason hit him with several hot blasts, sending him slamming into the wall. Kurt collapsed to the floor.

"No! No! No! No!"

A thick, boiling heat filled the room. Jason created a wall of electric protection around himself. Blaine was screaming in a wild rage as he tried to set Jason on fire. His thoughts finally broke through the electric field, and Jason screamed as piercing, sharp knives of fire tore through his body. He managed to aim directly at Blaine's chest, firing off a special pain he had cruelly developed over the years that intensified once it hit its target. Blaine's screams were horrific. He convulsed violently as the burn spread throughout his body and mind. Jason bombarded him with electric shocks and smiled as Blaine's body twitched and spasmed through his tortured cries. He may be old, but he still had it. He would kill this little asshole and be back in Virginia in time for dinner. He just had to wait for his lovely Jessica to arrive. Hopefully her injuries weren't too severe. He could feel her pain. His eyes shifted to Kurt. No. He would torture and kill the slave first. Yes. Definitely. He would make Blaine watch his slave suffer and die. Jason stopped shocking Blaine and harshly kicked him over onto his stomach. Blaine groaned. So much fucking pain. His eyes rested on Kurt's still body.

At that moment, the elevator opened and Jessica staggered out.

Blaine looked up. It only took him a split second.

Jessica screamed and fell to the floor. She rolled around hollering and crying as Blaine's fiery rage burned through her.

"No! Stop! Release her!"

But Blaine didn't stop. Instead he did something new. Something he didn't even know he could do.

As he continued to torture Jessica, he split his thoughts and focused on choking Jason. Jason fell to the floor, his hands clawing desperately at his throat as he struggled to breathe. Blaine sent waves of pain through him. Jason struggled to absorb the dual attack, but it was too much.

Blaine stared at Jason and Jessica in a murderous daze. He could torture two people at the same time. Nice. He closed his eyes and savored the taste. Warm, smooth, sweet. So delicious. And it felt so good. So damn good. Almost as good as sex. He would kill them very, very slowly. Yes. Murder. Mmmm. Murder.

Kurt stirred with a painful moan, jarring Blaine from his murderous thoughts. He scrambled over to him.

"Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt groaned. Owww. His body was aching in intense pain. He slowly sat up and looked around. His eyes grew wide as he took in the disturbing sight of Jason and Jessica rolling around, screaming in pain. At that moment, Jason managed to absorb the torture and break free. He immediately aimed for Kurt. Blaine threw himself in front of Kurt, taking the hit.

"Release her! Now!"

"Fuck you! She dies!"

"No!" Jason shot a full stream towards them. Blaine grabbed Kurt and rolled them out of the line of electricity, but Jason continued, non-stop. Blaine shielded Kurt with his body as he sent waves of fire towards Jason. Once again the forces crashed into each other, filling the room with a thunderous roar and hot crackling sound.

Jason was experienced and the darkness provided him with powerful energy, but he was growing exhausted. His mind was stressed over Jessica's pain. He couldn't lose Jessica.

Jason stopped shooting at them.

"Release her! Release her and I will end this!"

"It ends with her death! And yours!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm. "Blaine...no! No! He's surrendering. Accept it."

But Blaine was lost to the darkness.

_Kill her! Kill them both! They deserve to die! She attacked your slave! He attacked you! Kill them!_

He shrugged off Kurt's hand and turned on Jason.

"Didn't you say any excuse to murder is an opportunity one shouldn't waste?"

Blaine threw Jason across the room and unleashed a strong, sharp, hot pain. He stood over him and slowly increased the intensity. He smiled as he watched Jason's face contort in agony.

Kurt watched in horror. No. He couldn't let Blaine murder two people. Even if they deserved it. He glanced over at Jessica and his heart stopped.

She wasn't moving.

"Blaine! Blaine please! Stop!"

Blaine ignored him.

"Blaine! Stop! Stop now! Please master, please!"

Blaine turned to him. "I command..."

Kurt ran forward and attacked Blaine, wrestling him to the ground. He couldn't let him give him a command. Once Blaine commanded him, Kurt would have to obey.

Blaine was caught completely by surprise. Kurt hovered over him.

"Please! Please master! Stop! Stop! Don't kill them! Please!"

"Get off of me!"

"No! Please! Please master! Look into my eyes! You must stop! Please! Please! Listen to me! Please!"

Suddenly a loud, desperate scream filled the hallway.

Jason was bent over Jessica's body.

"No...no...my lovely...please my lovely...open your eyes, darling. Please open your eyes!"

Jessica's eyes remained closed.

Blaine pushed Kurt off of him and jumped up. He pulled Kurt to his feet and pushed him behind him as he backed them away from Jason.

Jason stood up slowly, his expression one of devastation and growing rage. His eyes were black with small flecks of dark maroon. His body was shaking and glowing with electric heat and power. He threw his head back and roared like a wild animal.

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut, clinched his fists and concentrated harder than ever before in his life.

Jason started running towards them but fell as a slow crushing pain ripped through his body, breaking his legs. Boiling hot lava raced through his veins and spread throughout his body while hot knives sliced and tore his insides apart. His head filled with a loud, high-pitched, unbearable, screeching noise. He released one last horrific scream and then...

Silence.

The darkness swirled around the hallway and over Jason and Jessica's bodies before coming to a quiet rest inside Blaine.

Jason and Jessica Harrington were dead.

Blaine dropped to his knees like a dead weight. Kurt fell beside him. They stared at the bodies in front of them in complete shock. Finally they turned towards each other and wrapped their arms tightly around one another. They stayed like this for a long time. Shaking, covered in sweat. Too shocked and exhausted to move. Finally Blaine pulled back and they stood up. Kurt's eyes rested on Jessica. She was on her side, one arm outstretched towards Jason. Her purse was lying a few feet from her. Kurt noticed something had fallen out. He slowly forced his aching and frightened body to move.

It was a gallon size freezer bag. Inside were the clothes Blaine had been wearing the day of Jace's attack. They had been rolled up tightly and stuffed into the bag. Kurt remembered how desperately he had searched for Blaine's clothes that day. He sniffed the bag. Freezer smell. No wonder he couldn't find them. Jace had put them in the freezer. The one place Kurt never thought to look.

Blaine stared at the bag. He knew from Kent that Jace's condo had been placed on the market shortly after his death and finally sold six months ago. His eyes drifted over Jason's body. A year and a half. Jason waited a year and a half to seek revenge. It was a smart move. Blaine never saw him coming.

They went through the rest of Jessica's purse. Sure enough there was a piece of paper inside with their home address, the address of the firm and of the design house. Blaine folded it up and put it in his pocket. There was nothing pertaining to them in Jason's wallet, but there was a ton of cash. They left it.

Blaine grabbed his bag, made sure he had everything that had fallen out and took Kurt's hand. They would take the stairs.

Kurt looked around the hallway. It was a disaster. The pillars were chipped and burned and there were burns on the walls, ceiling and floor from the fire and electricity. It suddenly occurred to him that no one had come upstairs to see what all the noise was about. How was that possible?

They slowly walked down the six flights of stairs and out of the building. It was a beautiful, sunny spring day.

As they stood under the bright sun, they realized what a mess they were. No way a cab would pick them up. Despite their intense pain and exhaustion, they walked home.

* * *

They barely made it to the loft.

Blaine unlocked the door and they stumbled inside. The bed was just a few feet away, but they tumbled to the floor. Their hands, arms and legs clung desperately to the other.

They slept.

All Friday evening, night and into Saturday.

They didn't hear their cell phones as Samantha and Lake called to find out why Kurt had never returned to the design house.

They simply slept. Never letting the other go. Their grasp never weakening.

They didn't wake up until Saturday around 1:00 pm. Still on the floor. Still wearing their clothes from Friday. They undressed slowly, their bodies stiff, aching and still in pain.

That's when they saw the battle scars.

Kurt's entire body was covered in dark purple and red bruises. They weren't round. They were more like streaks, as if someone had painted across his skin.

Blaine looked worse.

Far worse.

His skin was covered in black burn marks. Every hit had left a black burn or deep black bruise. In the center of his chest, from the very first shot and the special pain shot, was the largest bruise. Kurt reached over and touched it lightly. Blaine winced. It stung painfully.

They stood under the warm water, holding each other. They didn't use soap or washcloths. They just stood there, arms wrapped around each other as the water cascaded down. When they were finished, they dried off gently and put on boxers. Kurt sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed while Blaine pressed his palms against the wall, his arms straight, head down, eyes closed.

They broke down.

Kurt started to cry. Loud wailing sobs as the stress of everything came crashing down on him. The fight, the stress of the past six months, his fears about the design house, his neglect of Blaine. He cried, wailed and sobbed uncontrollably. Every agonizing wail cut into Blaine's heart, painfully slicing him and filling him with anger and rage.

Blaine screamed and overturned the kitchen table. He threw the chairs across the room. He smashed the vase of flowers. He threw the books and picture frames. Kurt didn't move. He just cried and watched Blaine destroy the loft.

When he finished his tirade, Blaine fell to his knees in the middle of the room. He was breathing hard. His eyes were black and his body was quivering with adrenaline and a dark rage. Kurt slid off the bed, removed his boxers, and crawled over to him. He kneeled in front of him, pressing their foreheads together.

"Take me, master."

Blaine shook his head. He couldn't fuck Kurt. Kurt's body was still in pain and his skin was sensitive to touch. The darkness was swirling in a tight, smooth rage. He couldn't fuck Kurt. He would end up killing him with his cock.

Kurt pleaded with him, his eyes desperate and full of dark desire. "Please. I need you." Blaine's body trembled harder. He shook his head. "I-I can't. Not like this. I...I'm too..." Blaine swallowed. Fuck. He wanted to crush Kurt. Crush him with his cock and then put him back together only to crush him again. Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face and stared into his eyes. "I know. Trust me. I know. Please? I need you. I need you so badly and you need me. You need this. Fuck me, master. I can take it. I'm your slave. You've trained me. I can take anything you do to me. Please master? Please?"

Blaine wanted to resist him. He really did. But Kurt knew how to make that impossible. He closed his eyes, relaxed his mind and allowed his enslavement to completely take over his body and mind. He turned around and bowed down. Forehead to the floor, wrists lined up by his ankles. His ass on full display in front of Blaine. Kurt knew his full enslavement was a triggering force for Blaine's dominance. He spoke to him mentally.

_I submit to you master. I am yours to do with as you will._

Impossible to resist.

Blaine lunged forward, grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him up. He tore off his boxers and picked Kurt up, carrying him to the wall. Blaine slammed him into the flat wall and plunged into his ass. Kurt screamed from the painful burns on his back and Blaine's brutal entry. Blaine's cock was rock hard and hot. He was grunting and growling like an animal as he brutally pounded into Kurt. Every thrust was severe and punishing and made Kurt scream louder than the last. He tried not to scratch Blaine's bruised back, but was soon so lost in the dizzying mix of pain and pleasure, that he forgot to be careful. The pain of Kurt's nails across his back fueled the dark rage flowing through Blaine. He slammed into Kurt harder and fiercer which in turn made Kurt wail and dig his nails in deeper.

They stayed trapped in this punishing routine until Blaine suddenly pulled out and dragged Kurt to the bed. He pushed him down face first, knees bent and slammed his cock into his red, ravaged hole. He wrapped Kurt tightly within his control, trapping him in this position, and cruelly fucked into him. Kurt wailed and cried with every slam into his ass. Kurt didn't ask or wait for permission to come. He came hard, shooting cum all over the sheets. Blaine didn't come, nor did he stop. He just kept fucking Kurt at a furious pace. Kurt knew this was not going to end anytime soon.

And it didn't.

Blaine continued driving into him. His hips never slowing or stopping. Kurt alternated between crying, begging and being unable to speak at all. It was a cycle fueled by Kurt's complete submission and Blaine's dark dominance.

"Oh...please...master...please...mercy...I beg you...mercy."

"Slaves don't get mercy. Slaves only get cock. Take it, slave. Take every inch. Up your ass and later down your throat."

Kurt nodded obediently. "Yes...master. Yes...I can take it. I will take it. All of it."

And Blaine continued to fuck him.

Finally Blaine exploded with a dark, frightening scream of raw passion and rage. His cum was hot, thick and plentiful. The sensation of it flowing into his ass, made Kurt scream and try to move, but the tight control kept him in place. He was surprised when he felt a large butt plug being pushed inside him. He groaned at the thick intrusion into his very sore and raw ass, but the gesture fueled his subservience.

Blaine did not release him. Instead, he paced around the loft like a caged animal. Fucking Kurt had been helpful, but he was still full of dark adrenaline and slight paranoia. Control. He needed to feel dominant control. Dominant control always made him feel safe. He looked at Kurt, still kneeling on the bed, his ass full of cum with the plug firmly in place. Kurt was drifting off to sleep. He was exhausted all over again. Blaine walked over to the bed and released him. Kurt fell flat, his stomach and chest getting coated by his cum. Blaine let him lie in it for a minute before ordering him off the bed. Kurt slowly climbed off and immediately kneeled in front of Blaine, forehead to floor, wrists by ankles. Blaine's eyes blazed as he started growing hard again. He changed the sheets.

"Up slave." Kurt immediately moved to his knees. Blaine knelt down in front of him and softly licked off the cum covering Kurt's chest. He gently kissed all the burn marks on Kurt's skin. Kurt relaxed under the soft kisses and was almost asleep by the time Blaine finished. They lay down facing each other and slept.

* * *

They woke up late Saturday evening. Kurt still had the plug inside him and Blaine had no intentions of removing it. He liked Kurt having an ass full of his cum.

They lay in silence, spooning. Despite the stinging bruise on his chest, Blaine held Kurt flush against him. His arms and legs were wrapped around him in a crushing hold. Kurt didn't complain. He could feel Blaine's heat and sensed his need for control. How would they recover from this? The timing couldn't have been worse. Any other time, Kurt would have simply stayed home, on his knees, taking care of Blaine. But now...the design house opened in three weeks. He still had a ton of things to do. He couldn't just be Blaine's slave. He had to be CEO of a business. Guilt washed through him. He was a terrible slave. Where were his priorities? He lay there feeling guilty when a thought popped into his head.

"Will they fade?"

Blaine knew what Kurt was referring to.

"I believe yours will. I don't know about mine."

Kurt was alarmed. "Why not yours?"

"Because I'm a master. It's why mine are black and not purplish red like yours. Added humiliation."

"But, you won. You kill..." Kurt stopped.

Blaine tensed. "Yeah. That might make a difference."

Dammit. Kurt hadn't meant to say anything. Not yet. He was worried about Blaine's psyche. He already struggled with the notion that he was evil. Now his murder count was 3 and he was only 24 years old. Of course, everyone he had murdered deserved it. It had always been in self-defense. Kurt hoped Blaine could see that.

Kurt suddenly realized he was starving. He tried to shift in Blaine's arms, but Blaine tightened his hold. Kurt winced from the contact with his skin, but Blaine didn't weaken his tight grasp.

"Master, I need to make dinner."

"No. We'll order pizza. You need to rest." Because I need to fuck you again. I need to fuck you many, many more times before Monday morning.

Blaine had been thinking along the same lines as Kurt. They didn't have the luxury of taking their time to recover from what had happened. Blaine had the Bar in a few weeks. Kurt's opening was three weeks away. They had busy lives and people depending upon them. The thought pissed Blaine off. Kurt shouldn't have a busy life. Kurt's life should be taking care of him. A stay-at-home husband. This was why slaves didn't work. Their work was to care for their masters. The thought swirled around in his mind, mixing with the simmering dark adrenaline and paranoia floating around in his head.

Kurt could feel the spike in Blaine's body temperature. Shit. Forget food. He needed to feed Blaine. He needed to feed him as much as possible over the next 24 hours.

Kurt tried to free himself from Blaine's hold, but it was impossible.

"Master, please take me again."

Blaine growled and pressed his cock against Kurt's ass.

"Please master. Fuck me like you need to. Like I need you to."

This time Blaine didn't try to resist. He pulled Kurt off the bed and dragged him to the bar for chair sex. Kurt groaned silently. His ass was already a wrecked, sore mess. This was going to kill him. He obediently grasped the bar and felt Blaine's control bind his hands. Blaine took out a silver chain and attached his collar to the bar, leaving some slack. Kurt jerked his head a little. When did Blaine buy a chain? They always used rope or scarves. He didn't have time to think about this because he realized his ankles were being chained to the chair. Where was the spreader bar? The thought was dismissed as Blaine removed the butt plug and lowered Kurt's ass roughly on to his cock. Kurt moaned and tried to brace himself. It was useless. Blaine drove him relentlessly. The darkness swirled around them and pressed them harder and closer together. Kurt's mind passed into a hazy, nightmare, yet dream-like state. He was being tortured by Blaine's huge, hot cock driving into him, but he didn't want the punishment to stop. Everything was overly sensitive, but he still didn't want Blaine to stop. Not that Blaine had any intentions of stopping. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on slamming Kurt down onto him as brutally as possible while he fucked up into him as hard as possible. Kurt would have to stay home because he wouldn't be able to walk.

Kurt was completely gone. He had no semblance of thought or clarity. He could only feel. Feel the constant screwing into his ass and the cycle of build up and eruption that trapped his cock. He had no idea how many times he had come, but he knew Blaine hadn't come once. How was that possible?

Kurt had no idea how long Blaine fucked him. He passed out twice before Blaine finally hit his orgasm. It was strong and hot and left Blaine shaking violently. Kurt was doubled over in Blaine's arms. Blaine gently lowered him to the floor. Kurt was on his knees, supporting himself against the wall. He was still chained to the bar and the chair. His body was covered in cum and sweat and he was breathing rapidly. Blaine stepped back and looked at him. He watched his cum trickle down Kurt's inner thighs. Kurt looked like a captured and ravaged slave.

Blaine left him there.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like a spotted leopard. He felt calmer and strong, but the bruises bothered him.

_You defeated your enemy. Those bruises are signs of fierce battle. You should feel proud._

Blaine ignored the darkness. Yes, he had killed them. They deserved to die. He glanced over at Kurt. He just wished he had killed Jason before he had a chance to hurt Kurt. He had allowed another master to hurt his slave.

_You did not fail. You protected Kurt and destroyed your attackers. This is one time when you were not a weak master. This design house business and Kurt running all over..._

Shut up!

The darkness swirled angrily but remained silent.

Blaine ordered pizza and then knelt down in front of Kurt. He had fallen asleep against the wall. Blaine unchained him and carried him to the bed. He lightly kissed and caressed the bruises. The bruises broke his heart, especially when Kurt winced slightly in his sleep.

Blaine allowed Kurt to sleep until their food arrived. While waiting he started cleaning up the loft. He swept up the glass and straightened the furniture. When the food arrived, he gently woke Kurt. Kurt looked around, slightly dazed and confused. He had been fucked senseless. They sat on the bed. Blaine leaned back against the headboard while Kurt lay on his stomach. They ate in silence until Blaine spoke.

"Tell me about Jessica."

Kurt felt a rush of sadness. He wasn't sad she was dead. The bitch deserved to die. But he was sad about the loss of the one and only slave he had ever met.

He told Blaine about the coffee shop and the attack in the alley. Blaine listened closely as Kurt described choking her. He took one of Kurt's hand and stared at his palm. He looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Have you been growing stronger?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes."

"Just your hands?"

He hesitated. He couldn't lie to his master.

"No. My entire body."

Blaine's head fell back against the headboard and he closed his eyes.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Kurt tried to reassure him. "I'm not getting darker, Blaine. Just stronger and faster. I feel more..." Kurt stopped. He didn't want to use the word powerful.

"More in control." Fuck! Not the right word either.

Blaine frowned and his eyes darkened. "More in control of what?"

"My body. More in control of my body. It's like I can do more. I have more energy and I can get things done. It's a good thing. With everything going on with the design house and launching my label, I need all the energy I can get."

Blaine said nothing. Kurt was getting stronger. How long before he started getting darker? Dark enough to kill.

They sat in silence. Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"I think it's finally over."

"What's over?"

"Threats. People who have it out for us. We've always had to fight. Phil, your dad, Jace. I think all of our threats are finally gone."

Blaine didn't say anything. Maybe Kurt was right. Assuming Jace's father didn't come looking for them. They had killed the man's parents and been present for his son's death. Blaine shook the thought from his head. Jack Harrington wasn't dark. He wouldn't come looking for them.

"How come no one heard us?"

"Huh?"

"The fighting at the library. How come no one came upstairs to find out what was going on?"

Blaine shrugged. "I think the darkness has a way of handling things like that."

"What about the damage?"

Blaine shrugged again. "I really don't know, Kurt and frankly, I don't care. I'm just glad you're alive. If something had happened to you..." Blaine shook his head. He would kill himself if something happened to Kurt. He would command the darkness to turn on him and kill him.

Kurt thought about Blaine's command for him to live. "If something happens to you I want to be allowed to die."

Blaine shook his head. "No. You will live and design and dress the world in beautiful clothes."

"And be alone and miserable."

Blaine didn't say anything. He didn't want Kurt to know about his deal with the darkness to release him.

* * *

They spent the rest of Saturday and most of Sunday in bed. To Kurt's surprise and relief, Blaine didn't fuck him anymore. They only made love. Kurt remained fully enslaved and extremely submissive, feeding into the control Blaine craved. For the first time ever, Blaine chained Kurt to the wall before they fell asleep. He linked a chain from Kurt's collar to a bar he had installed in the wall next to the bed. There was enough slack for Kurt to move and the chain turned in such a way that it would not wrap around Kurt's neck and choke him during the night. There was also a snap lock that could be easily opened with a hard pull in case there was a fire or other emergency. Kurt was surprised but didn't say a word. When did Blaine install the bar and why, why, why was he so turned on by being chained up? The more Kurt stared at the chain, the harder he became. Blaine noticed his erection and smiled. He quickly scooted down and swallowed Kurt's cock. He licked and sucked until Kurt came with a loud pitched scream. Blaine swallowed and moved back up the bed to wrap his arms tightly around his beautiful slave. "I love you, beautiful. You are simply divine."

Kurt was already asleep.

By Sunday night Blaine was completely calm and relaxed. The darkness had settled quietly, pleased that Kurt and Blaine were safe, happy about the murders, and thrilled with Kurt's submission. As they lay in bed Sunday night, they discussed their future, determined not to dwell on the horror of Friday.

"The opening is going to be fantastic, Kurt. You've worked really hard. It's gonna be great."

"I can't wait for you to take the Bar. I know you'll pass and then you will be done studying. No more studying. I'm sick of your studying."

Blaine smiled. "I promise to never open a book again. Except for Vogue. I look forward to seeing your clothes in Vogue."

Kurt smiled. "I hope I make it to Vogue."

Blaine kissed him softly. "You will."

* * *

On Monday morning Kurt prepared to leave for the design house and Blaine for HWV, but as they stood by the door, they found themselves hesitant to say goodbye. Blaine felt a sudden rush of protectiveness while Kurt felt a wave of fear.

"Tell me when you get to the design house." Kurt nodded. Blaine looked into his eyes. "We're fine, beautiful. Everything's fine." Kurt nodded but still looked scared. It was easy to talk about things being okay when he was lying safe in Blaine's arms. Now he was scared to leave the loft.

As Blaine expected, once Kurt arrived at the design house and started working, his fear disappeared. He was too busy to be scared.

By the end of the week things were back to normal. Kurt was feeling crazed and stressed and Blaine was working and studying at HWV. He did not plan to return to the law library. The bodies of the Harrington's were found the night of the attack when the librarian went upstairs to do a final check for visitors before locking up for the evening. The school paper reported few details. The bodies of two senior citizens were found. The security cameras for the library had experienced an electrical problem that day, so no security camera footage was available. The police and campus security had no idea what happened. It was a mystery.

* * *

The week leading up to the party was crazy. Lake and Samantha were constantly fighting; Kelly was screaming at the seamstresses and models; Alan was yelling at the hair and make up artists, while Warren screamed at the lights. Kurt was ready to kill everyone and cancel the entire thing.

On Wednesday afternoon around 5:00 pm, Blaine spoke to him.

_I need you to come home._

_Why? What's wrong?_

_Nothing's wrong. I just want you to come home._

_Do you have any idea of what I'm in the middle of?_ _Lake and Samantha practically came to blows a few minutes ago and..._

_I command you to come home. Now._

_Yes master._

Lake and Samantha stopped insulting each other when they saw Kurt heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go home."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Blaine just needs me to come home. I'll either be back later or I'll see you tomorrow."

They watched Kurt leave.

Samantha shook her head. "Blaine is going to have to get over himself. After Friday Kurt is going to be in major demand. I hope Blaine can handle it."

Lake waved his hand. "They'll be fine. Not that I blame Kurt. Who wouldn't drop everything for a man like Blaine."

Samantha smirked. "I thought you had a boyfriend. Or are you still the whore of gayland?"

"I do, you jealous bitch. I was just saying."

"As usual you were saying nothing worth listening to. It's a talent of yours."

"Don't get mad at me because you are still pathetically single. I promise. One day some cocksucker will come along and marry you for your daddy's money. Don't worry."

"You do know all about sucking cock, don't you Lake? Afterall, you've sucked every cock in..."

And the battle continued...

* * *

As he walked home, Kurt wondered what was going on. Blaine rarely commanded him to do something. Especially over the past few months. Perhaps he was finally out of patience.

Kurt unlocked the door to the loft, stepped inside and screamed.

"Monique! Etienne!"

Kurt ran into their waiting arms. He started jumping up and down.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! What are you doing here?"

Etienne grinned at him. "Aren't you having a big bash this Friday?"

"Yes, but...you came all the way from France for the opening?"

Monique took his hand. "Of course we did. We came to support you."

Kurt hugged them both again. "Oh, thank you! But...the money...I can't believe you would spend the money to come. Where are you staying? You can stay here if you need to." He shot a look at Blaine, but Blaine just beamed at him.

"Your husband's bloody amazing, Kurt. He paid for our plane tickets and our hotel." Etienne turned to Blaine. "Thanks again, mate. Bloody generous of you."

Blaine just smiled. Kurt's reaction made it worth every penny.

Over dinner Kurt told them all about Kurt Hummel Designs. He also offered them both jobs. Monique gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kurt, but we're not ready to leave Paris. Perhaps when you start the Paris division of Kurt Hummel Designs."

They returned to the loft for drinks. As they sipped wine, Kurt told them about the Harrington's.

Blaine listened from the kitchen where he was preparing a tray of cheese and crackers. This was the real reason he had called Etienne two weeks ago and made arrangements for them to make the trip. He knew Kurt needed to talk to someone other than him about what had happened. Monique and Etienne were the only two they could trust with such a conversation.

Etienne walked into the kitchen.

"Are you all right, Blaine?"

Blaine appreciated his concern but he really was fine. Right or wrong, murder felt good to him and the darkness loved it. Did this make him evil? Maybe. But it wasn't as if he started it. He just finished it.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Etienne shook his head. "You and Kurt seem to go through an awful lot of hell. I hope this is the last of it."

"Me too, Etienne. Me too."

* * *

Opening night launch party.

Kurt was a mess.

Blaine was calm, supportive and loving.

"You will look gorgeous no matter which outfit you choose. Just pick the one you like best."

Kurt had made the mistake of designing five different outfits for the evening and now he couldn't decide which one to wear.

"I love all of them. I can't decide."

"Then wear all five."

"What?"

"Wear all five. Change outfits throughout the evening."

Kurt stared at Blaine. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? He sat down at his vanity and put his head down.

"I have got to pull it together."

Blaine walked up behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "You need to relax, beautiful. Everything is going to go perfectly tonight. Trust me. You, Samantha, Lake, you've all worked really hard. It's going to be amazing."

And it was amazing. The evening started with a reception, followed by the fashion show and then the after party. Blaine and Tyler greeted guests; Samantha worked the room and the press; Etienne took photos; Warren supervised the audio visual, and Kurt, Monique, Lake, Kelly and Alan handled the backstage chaos.

Blaine was impressed. Samantha had worked her rolodex and her father's to insure that the room was filled with a mix of fashion elites, the press, and New York moneyed chic. While the very top names in fashion wouldn't dare be seen at the launch party of a completely unknown designer, they made sure their assistants and spies were present. It was the perfect audience.

As showtime approached, Blaine slipped backstage to give Kurt a kiss for good luck. He felt like he had entered a jungle of amazon women and he was a pygmy. He spotted Kurt freaking out over a dress on a very tall redhead. He slipped behind him and slid his arms around his waist.

"Calm down. She looks beautiful. You however, look stunning." Kurt allowed his head to fall back on to Blaine's shoulder. "Will you still love me if this is a huge failure?"

"I will love you forever, and this is going to be a huge success." Blaine turned Kurt around and kissed him. A long, deep, wet, passionate kiss. The redhead watched with great interest. Her girlfriend never kissed her like that.

The show was incredible and well received. When Kurt took his walk down the runway, Blaine screamed, whistled and clapped louder than anyone. Kurt blew him a kiss.

Lake had won the battle over flipping the room. Magically, chairs disappeared and were replaced with tall cocktail tables and servers offering glasses of champagne. When Kurt emerged from backstage in his second outfit of the evening, the room erupted in applause. Blaine watched Kurt work his way through the crowd. He planned to stay out of the way and let Kurt enjoy the spotlight, but he never took his eyes off him. He paid special attention to men who got too close or were too friendly. He had promised Kurt he wouldn't kill. Not that he wouldn't torture.

Mike watched Blaine, watching Kurt. Over the past few months, Mike had enjoyed listening to Samantha's reports on how things were going with the design house. But as he listened he wondered how Blaine was handling things. He knew how possessive and obsessive Blaine was about Kurt. How was Blaine dealing with Kurt being busy and preoccupied? More importantly, how would he handle the success Kurt was about to enjoy? Mike surveyed the room. Kurt was about to become a very popular man.

"This is fantastic. I'm very proud of Kurt and Samantha."

Blaine looked at Mike and smiled. "Thank you for helping to make it happen. This building is great."

"It's a good start, but I think he'll outgrow it in a year."

"Yeah. Probably." Blaine's eyes darkened.

Mike followed his gaze. Kurt was talking to a group of people. Standing on his right was a good-looking blonde. He had bright blue eyes and was extremely well-built. He wasn't really listening to Kurt. Instead he was running his eyes up and down Kurt's body and watching his lips move. What lovely, soft lips.

Samantha strolled over.

"Hi daddy! Isn't it wonderful?" She gave Mike a kiss on the cheek. Mike beamed at her. "Yes dear, it is wonderful. I'm so proud of you and happy for Kurt. This is a great way to launch a business. Maybe you can do some marketing for the firm. If you're lucky, Blaine might hire you." Samantha rolled her eyes and turned to Blaine.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Blaine said nothing. He was still staring down the blonde. Samantha frowned and turned to see who he was staring at.

"That's Micah Chasten. He's a designer too. Right now he works out of his apartment. He hopes to launch his label next year."

Blaine continued to stare at Micah. Micah won't get to launch his label next year. He'll be dead.

Samantha looked at Blaine. "Blaine, you'd better get used to this."

Blaine frowned at her. "Used to what?"

"This. All of this. This is just the beginning. Kurt's career is about to take off in a major way. You think he's been busy the past few months? That's nothing. Kelly has already received 12 requests for pieces from tonight's show and the night is still young. Things are about to really start moving."

The darkness was in a frenzy. The more Samantha spoke, the faster it swirled inside him. Blaine growled as the blonde stepped closer to Kurt and...reached...for...his...hand.

Blaine started stalking towards them. His eyes were dark and he was growing hot. Someone grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned on them in a slight rage.

"Blaine, you don't want to do this. You don't wanna ruin Kurt's night. Micah's a flirt. Kurt can handle him. Come get a drink with us."

Warren held his arm tightly. Tyler looked at Blaine, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Please Blaine?" Tyler's voice was quiet but pleading.

Blaine looked back towards Kurt. Micah had let go of his hand and Kurt had stepped back from him.

Blaine wrenched his arm from Warren. "Yeah. I could use a drink." Blaine headed towards the bar, followed by Warren and Tyler. Tyler squeezed Warren's hand and mouthed the words, thank you. Warren nodded.

Thanks to Tyler, Warren had finally reached acceptance and understanding about Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Yes, Blaine was intense and possessive and there was a strange power dynamic between them, but they loved each other desperately. Warren still thought it was a strange, unhealthy love, but he had to admit that Blaine worshiped Kurt and took incredible care of him. Tyler told Warren about Blaine coming to rescue him back in high school. He did not tell Warren that he had slept with Blaine. He saw no good reason why Warren should know. It was in the past.

Warren and Tyler spent the rest of the evening keeping Blaine company. Blaine continued to watch Kurt's every move, but he didn't try to attack any of the men who chatted and flirted with him. Kent came to join them as he nervously watched Lake working the room and talking up Kurt Hummel Designs. Lake loved Kent for being nervous. "Darling, I've been there, done that with most of the men in this room. Trust me. There's no dick in this room I want but yours. Promise you'll give it to me later tonight? Give it to me hard? Really, really hard?" Blaine smirked as he watched Kent's pants tighten as Lake sashayed off, hips switching seductively.

By midnight, things were winding down. As the servers and cleaning crew started breaking down the tables and chairs, Kurt and Blaine sat on the steps with their friends. Kurt looked around at everyone, his eyes coming to rest on Blaine.

Blaine.

His husband. His master.

If he had never met Blaine, he wouldn't be sitting here right now. His father and Carol could have never afforded a school like Parsons. He only got to go because Blaine arranged for his tuition, room and board to be paid for by his family's foundation. If he hadn't met Blaine, he would have either just arrived in New York this year after spending four years at a college in Ohio, or he would be working somewhere, trying to go to school part-time and save money to start his label. Instead he was sitting in a building that he owned, in New York City, exhausted after a fabulous party to launch his design house. He was surrounded by wonderful friends, had a bank account full of money and was loved and cared for by an amazing man.

And all it took was falling in love and agreeing to be a slave.

Blaine reached over and took his hand, kissing it softly.

"Are you ready to go home, beautiful?"

Kurt stared into Blaine's honey-amber colored eyes.

"Yes master."


	33. Chapter 33

_Get back in my life_   
_Come knock on my door_   
_What I'm looking for_   
_I think you should know_   
_You started a fire_   
_Put me to the floor_   
_Please don't resist anymore_   
_I'll never leave you alone_   
_-Get Back in My Life by Maroon 5-_

* * *

Samantha's predictions the night of the launch party had been accurate. The launch was just the beginning. To truly become a success they were going to have to work hard. Really hard. It didn't matter that the clothes were beautiful. What mattered was getting those clothes on the right people to create demand. Lake quit his job at Barneys and dedicated himself full-time to finding opportunities for Kurt's clothes to be shown to trendsetters, Hollywood actors and actresses and people with money. From high society charity benefits, to fashion parties at gay clubs, Lake smiled, flirted and talked Kurt Hummel Designs into every meaningful fashion event in the city. Samantha worked the industry angle, trying to set up interviews and photo spreads in fashion magazines with the goal of one day landing a spread in Vogue.

While Lake and Samantha worked on the public relations and marketing, Kurt learned the hard lessons of running a business. He couldn't just sit in his office and design. He had to negotiate with vendors and clothing stores, track production, manage employees and make sure everyone and everything got paid. Despite Kent's assurances that money was not an issue, Kurt was careful and cautious about his finances because he had a goal. He wanted Kurt Hummel Designs to become an independent company capable of operating without Blaine's money. Kurt had spent a fortune redecorating the building, throwing the party and launching the label. He didn't want to use anymore of Blaine's money. The company needed to stand on its own. So Kurt held off on hiring people. Instead he worked.

And worked. And worked. And worked.

And so did Blaine.

After officially passing the bar and getting his law license, Blaine took on several challenging cases. He wanted to prove himself to the other attorneys in the firm, especially since Mike wanted to make him a partner as soon as possible. Blaine still insisted that they wait at least two years. It was important that he earn the respect of the other attorneys first, and he could only do that by accumulating wins.

They both threw themselves into their careers. Kurt worked tirelessly to break through the fashion world clutter and noise to get noticed, while Blaine fought to win every case.

They became workaholics.

A very unhealthy situation.

Especially for a master and slave.

Blaine had been incredibly patient during the building remodel and the launch party planning, but once it was over he expected Kurt to be home every night to cook dinner and have sex.

Kurt thought Blaine understood that the launch party was just the beginning. Yes, he would come home every night. Around 8:00 pm. Sometimes 9:00 pm. He rarely cooked dinner and sleep replaced sex. Nothing about his schedule changed. If anything, it got worse.

They barely saw one another during the week.

Blaine quietly seethed, but said nothing. When Kurt worked late, he stayed late at the office.

They tried to keep their weekends dedicated to spending time with each other, but that grew more and more difficult as Kurt accepted invitations to charity fashion shows, luncheons and social events where he could network and talk about his label. Blaine almost always accompanied him. He definitely would have preferred to stay home, lounging around the loft, eating cupcakes and screwing his slave; but Kurt insisted on attending these events and Blaine's possessive nature wouldn't allow Kurt to go alone.

By Sunday Blaine was sexually desperate and hungry which led to the hottest, sickest sex of their lives. Blaine would attack Kurt in the early hours of Sunday morning and not release him until late Sunday evening. Kurt spent Sundays chained to the bed or locked in the spreader bar for hours while Blaine screwed him. He stayed full of cock all day. Blaine knew he was punishing the hell out of him, but he couldn't stop himself. He was working harder than ever and he needed to be strong. He had to drain Kurt on Sundays in order to make it through the week.

The darkness was pissed. Sunday sex was not enough. Blaine should be screwing his slave more often. Where was the control? Why wasn't Kurt around to take care of Blaine? Blaine silenced the darkness and just kept repeating four words in his head.

Love before the control.

Love before the control.

Love before the control.

And ignored the warm, simmering boil slowly growing deep inside him.

* * *

The perfect storm started in April.

The McLean-McNeil case.

Partnership.

Vogue.

Paris.

The McLean-McNeil case, or the MM case as Blaine called it, was an acquisition and merger of McLean Industries by the Robert McNeil Companies. It was the most complicated and intricate case Blaine had ever handled. Thousands of employees, international holdings and global properties were at stake. Not to mention the money. Billions.

Blaine would serve as lead attorney representing McLean Industries. This was not a case that would normally land on the desk of someone two years out of law school, but Blaine insisted. It was going to be his partnership case. The big one that proved to everyone that he deserved the firm.

Because of its size and the money involved, Mike would serve as second chair to assist Blaine and silence the critics. Everyone thought Mike was crazy. You do not give cases like this to a new, young attorney. But Mike had confidence in Blaine's abilities, and John McLean, fourth generation owner of McLean Industries, had confidence in Mike. While it was a merger and not a trial case there was still an element of winning versus losing for everyone involved.

The pressure was on and Blaine felt it.

He had to win.

* * *

After two years of subtle badgering and trying not to appear to be a pest, Anna Wintour's assistant's assistant called Samantha.

Ms. Wintour wanted a private showing of Kurt's fall collection. Never mind that everyone in the fashion world was currently working on their summer line. She wanted to see winter. If she liked what she saw, perhaps he could have a spread in the September issue. Could he have things ready by the time she returned from Italy? When was she returning from Italy? Not sure. Just be ready.

Shit.

Once the initial joy and jumping around ended, panic set in. Yes, Kurt had plans for the winter, but nothing was finalized. Hell, nothing had even been started. They were in the throws of summer. They were also planning for their first fashion show in Paris. The Top 10 Designers to watch show. It was an honor to be invited to participate. It was every new designers dream.

Kurt would be gone for at least two weeks.

He hadn't quite had a chance to mention this to Blaine.

* * *

The impending storm began as a light drizzle when Blaine came home one night after an especially grueling day. He had been in negotiation meetings all day over the MM case. He and McNeil's lead attorney, had performed a legal war dance for hours. To make matters worse, McNeil didn't believe in shutting up and letting his lawyer do the talking. He constantly interrupted, yelled insults at Blaine, and bullied his own attorneys. McNeil kept throwing Blaine off his game, making him lose focus. The way McNeil leered at him made it almost impossible for Blaine to stare him down. Every meeting left Blaine exhausted, worn out and lacking confidence. He needed to be stronger if he was going to win this case. Sunday only sex would not be enough.

Blaine arrived home at 8:00 pm.

"Kurt?"

Kurt wasn't home.

Blaine was tired, hungry and horny. Where the hell was his slave?

_Where are you?_

_A private, VIP networking event for the Museum of Metropolitan Art. They're featuring an exhibit of 17th century fashion, so Lake thought..._

_Come home._

_I can't. There are important people here that I..._

_No one is more important than me. Come home. I need you._

_Blaine...I can't. I promise to..._

_Bring your ass home now, Kurt! Right fucking now!_

_Kurt?_

_Kurt?_

_Stop yelling at me._

Blaine was incensed.

_I command you to come home now!_

_Yes master._

Kurt told Lake he had to go.

"What? Are you kidding? You can't leave! Marjorie Waldorf is going to be here within 20 minutes. You need to meet her! I'm trying to get her to come in for a private showing! The woman shits money!"

"I'm sorry, Lake. Tell her I fell ill. I have to go."

Kurt turned to leave. Lake grabbed his arm.

"Kurt...is this Blaine?"

"Yes."

Lake sighed. He didn't understand their relationship, but he knew there was something about it that made Kurt leave immediately when Blaine called. The man's dick must be like crack, heroin and meth with a side of pot.

"I'll give Marjorie your regards."

As Kurt rode in the cab he closed his eyes and tried to prepare for whatever was waiting for him at home. The guilt he had been ignoring and burying deep down, rose to the surface. Kurt knew he had been pushing it. Really pushing it. He was surprised he had gotten away with the past year. In his head he was constantly justifying his actions. Blaine was just as busy as he was. Even if he got home at 6:00 pm and made dinner, Blaine wouldn't be there to eat it. Right? Yes, no sex during the week sucked, but Sundays were off the charts. Blaine got to take him in every way imaginable. A lesser man would die from what Blaine did to him on Sundays. That made up for it. Didn't it? Besides, hadn't Kurt sat in the loft, lonely and depressed while Blaine was in law school? Now it was his turn to pursue his career. That was only...

Fair.

Although he was alone with his thoughts, Kurt couldn't help but grimace at the word. Blaine hated that word. That word had no place in their relationship. Their relationship was inherently unfair. Control and dominance lay with Blaine and was tempered by his love. Blaine was the master, Kurt was the slave. Fairness did not play a role.

Kurt walked into the loft and looked around. "Blaine?"

There was no answer.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around him and a hand was placed over his mouth. Kurt knew it was Blaine, but the sudden gesture scared him. He tried to pull away, but Blaine's grasp was tight, his voice a menacing whisper.

"Where have you been, beautiful? Where have you been all these months? Why aren't you ever here? Why aren't you ever fucking here?"

Blaine started slowly sucking his neck. His ran his tongue along the skin above Kurt's collar.

"You're always gone. Always fucking gone. Never here. Never at home. Why are you always gone, Kurt? Why? Have you forgotten who you are? What you are? Have you forgotten who owns you?"

"No. I haven't forgotten."

"Tell me, Kurt. Tell me who you belong to."

"I belong to Blaine Anderson."

"Again."

"I belong to Blaine Anderson."

"And what are you, beautiful?"

"A slave."

"No. You aren't just a slave. You are my slave. Mine. My beautiful slave."

Blaine suddenly pushed Kurt away from him and started screaming.

"You're supposed to take care of me, but you're never here! You're never fucking here, Kurt! Why aren't you ever here?"

"I'm never here? You're never here! You're always at the firm!"

"I'm only at the firm because I don't want to come home to an empty loft!"

"I know the past few months have been..."

"Few months, Kurt? Try the past year and a half."

"Fine. I know the past year and a half has been difficult, but it's not my fault. We've both been working really hard. It won't always be this way. We just need to get settled. You need to make partner and I need to grow my business. That's why I go to so many events. I need to be out there, wearing my clothes and talking to people. I promise. Things will get better. I just need to get more clients and get the clothes into more stores and..."

"No, you don't! You need to be here taking care of me!"

"And what am I supposed to do about the company? If I don't grow, I can't hire more people!"

"What are you talking about? You can hire as many people as you want! There's plenty of money in your operating account."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. He stared at Blaine for a full minute.

"How do you know how much money is in the operating account?"

"What?"

"How do you know how much money is in the operating account of Kurt Hummel Designs?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I know how much money is in the operating account. I have access to all of your business accounts."

Kurt didn't say anything. Why was he surprised by this? After all, it was Blaine's money that launched the business. But still...

Blaine sat down heavily on the couch. He was so exhausted, he couldn't even remember what they were arguing about.

Kurt decided not to say anything else about his business finances. What could he say? Until the company was capable of standing alone, Blaine had every right to know what was going on. He sat down next to Blaine on the couch.

"Did you want me to come home so we could fight?"

"No. Kurt...things have to change. I'm in the middle of a very important case. I need you. This case...this is my partnership case. It's huge and very detailed and involved and...I can't fuck up. I can't. Mike is working with me and the guy who owns the other company is fucking with my head and...I need you."

Kurt was surprised. He had never heard Blaine sound anything less than confident. Blaine's lack of confidence scared him. "What do you need?"

"I need you to take care of me. I need you home. I need to have sex more than once a week. I need to be stronger. I need you, Kurt. I can't win this case without you."

Kurt stared at the floor. What was he going to do? He couldn't take off right now. He had to prepare for Anna Wintour and Paris. Oh shit. Paris. How was he going to tell Blaine about Paris?

Blaine reached over and took his hand. "Kurt?"

Kurt said nothing. Instead he leaned over and kissed Blaine. A kiss full of love and passion and...guilt. He climbed on top of him, straddling him and kissed him deeply. They were immediately pulling each others shirts off. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and his legs around his waist as Blaine picked him up and carried him to the bed. Shoes, socks, pants, boxers were discarded as they fell into lovemaking. Blaine's touch was firm and demanding, but his strokes were surprisingly gentle and loving. Kurt cried silently as Blaine whispered to him.

"I love you so much, beautiful. So very much. Don't you know how much I miss you? How much I need you? I can't breathe without you. Please beautiful...stop leaving me. I can't stand it when you're not here. I can't function without you. I love you, Kurt. I love you. I love you..."

Kurt continued to cry.

What was he going to do?

* * *

Kurt tried to do better.

But work demanded so much of his time. He couldn't stop working. He didn't want to stop working. He was proud of the progress they were making. He couldn't stop now. He wanted to be successful.

So nothing changed.

And Blaine struggled to survive. To be a patient, supportive husband.

Love before the control.

Blaine and Mike worked late, each concentrating on a different aspect of the case and reviewing work prepared by the other attorneys on their team. Mike was proud of Blaine. He was handling himself well in the middle of a very difficult case with a very nasty opponent. He constantly encouraged Blaine and told him he was doing well, but he could tell Blaine was struggling with something. One night he asked about Kurt.

"We've been working awfully late the past few weeks. How's Kurt doing?"

Blaine's eyes darkened. "How the fuck would I know? I never see him. Ask Samantha. She sees him more than me."

Mike was shocked. That weekend he took Samantha out to brunch and asked what was going on. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Blaine just has to understand that Kurt is running a business. I've told him before. Kurt can't be at his beck and call anymore. He's busy with his career just like Blaine is busy with his. We have a lot to do to get ready for Paris and Vogue."

"Paris?"

"Yes. We go to Paris in a month. It's our first Parisian show."

"Does Blaine know?"

"I would assume so."

Mike didn't say anything else.

* * *

Lake could always make it rain.

Lake was finishing up lunch with a friend at the deli near the offices of HWV. He saw Blaine come in and order at the takeout counter. Damn. Of course Kurt asked how high when Blaine told him to jump.

"Hello Attorney Anderson. You can argue my case anytime."

Blaine smiled. "Hi Lake. How are you?"

"Always fabulous. Exhausted from working for your husband, but still fabulous."

"How's Kent?"

Lake sighed. "Miraculously still in love with me. I keep waiting for him to wake up, but so far I've been lucky."

"I haven't seen him in awhile. Maybe when things calm down we can all get together."

"We should get together after the Paris trip."

"When are you and Kent going to Paris?"

"No silly. Kent's not going. Me and Kurt and Samantha and...well the whole team. You know. For the fashion show."

"What fashion show?"

"The Paris Fashion Club fashion show. Every year they pick ten designers to watch and..."

Lake stopped talking. Shit, shit, shit! Kurt hadn't told Blaine about the trip. Lake opened his mouth and then closed it. Dammit.

"Blaine...I'm sure Kurt planned to tell you. I probably just ruined his surprise. It...it's a big deal and...maybe he wanted..." Fuck.

Blaine turned and walked out. Without his lunch.

Lake pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

Blaine closed the door to his office and sat down at the desk.

He stared at the picture of Kurt and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

_Blaine?_

_Blaine?_

_Are you in the middle of a meeting?_

_Blaine?_

_Please answer me._

_I'm sorry. I was going to tell you. I swear. I just...I couldn't find the right time. We're hardly ever home and things have been so crazy and...the fact that it was Paris again..._

_Blaine?_

_Please master. Answer me._

_We'll talk tonight, Kurt._

* * *

That evening Kurt sat in the loft and listened to the rain pouring down outside. It was 7:00 pm and Blaine still wasn't home. Kurt had debated about making dinner and was glad he had decided against it. He didn't think it would make things better. It would just remind Blaine of how rarely Kurt made dinner.

At 7:50 pm Kurt heard the key in the lock. Blaine walked in looking wet and tired. Kurt could sense the darkness swirling angrily.

"Hello master."

Blaine said nothing. He put his bag down and started to undress. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Kurt sat back down on the couch. It was going to be a long night. He listened to the shower running and jumped when a clap of thunder shook the building. After 15 minutes, Blaine emerged from the bathroom. Kurt couldn't help but admire Blaine's body. He truly was beautiful. The burns from Jason's attack had eventually faded leaving Blaine's skin clear and olive, but not as dark as it could be. Kurt felt a pang in his chest.

Kurt waited for Blaine to speak, but he said nothing. He put on a shirt and boxers and sat down on the bed. Kurt stood up and walked over to him. He kneeled in front of him.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you the moment I received the invitation. I...I just didn't know how. It felt like the internship thing all over again."

"So you're leaving me for a year?"

"What? No, of course not! I'll only be gone for about 10 days. Maybe less."

"Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Leave me. After all, Kurt. It's what you do best."

Oh. Ow. Damn. It felt like a knife through Kurt's heart.

"I never want to leave you. I love you."

Blaine's laugh was nasty. "Love. Love before the control. Somehow love always leaves me lonely. Love gets me a slave who wants to go fuck around in Paris."

"Blaine...it's only for 10..."

Blaine started screaming.

"That's not what this is about, Kurt! This is about everything! Everything is wrong! Nothing is right! Our relationship isn't right! You are my slave! You are supposed to take care of me! Instead you're running all over the fucking place taking care of everyone but me! You're never fucking home! This shit is ridiculous! After all these years and all we've been through, it's like you haven't learned anything!"

Kurt screamed right back.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want from me? What did you think was going to happen when I started the design house? I've always told you I wanted to work!"

"And I've always told you what I needed! I've always been honest with you! From day one I was honest with you and you agreed! You said you wanted to be with me!"

"I do want to be with you!"

"Then close that damn design house and stay home!"

Another clap of thunder shook the building.

Kurt stood there with his mouth open. No. He couldn't be serious.

"What?"

"Close it. This isn't working. You need to stay home. This is why slaves don't work. They serve their masters and no slave can serve two masters."

Kurt stood there in fear and shock. Close...no...no way. He couldn't really mean that. He couldn't. Would he command him to do it? No, no, no.

Blaine could see the panic in Kurt's eyes. Kurt started shaking his head.

And things turned really ugly.

"You don't want to, do you? You don't want to close it. Even as you stand there and see what this has done to us...you still want to work. You care more about your fucking label than about me. You are a horrible slave. Horrible!"

"If I'm a horrible slave what does that make you?"

Blaine's hand rose...

Kurt cowered to cover his face...

The darkness slammed into Blaine like a freight train.

It pulled him across the room and slammed him into the wall. Blaine struggled to breathe as the darkness choked him.

_You will not abuse your slave!_

Blaine tried to speak, but couldn't.

And then the pain hit.

It wasn't fire.

It was pure pain. Pulsing, throbbing, intense pain, spreading through his body and squeezing his head. The kind of pain that made a person wish for death.

Kurt ran towards him...

And slammed into a wall. An invisible wall separating him from Blaine.

The darkness kept Tania away from her husband when it killed him.

"No! No! Please! No! He didn't do anything! Please! Don't kill him! No! No! Please!"

The darkness broke loose from Blaine and screeched through the air.

_You will not abuse your slave! You are not allowed to hurt your slave!_

Kurt was screaming madly and clawing at the wall. "Please! Please! No! No!"

Blaine lay trapped on the other side. This was worse than anything he had ever experienced at the mercy of the darkness. It hurt so bad he couldn't scream from choking on the pain.

He could feel it. It was finally happening.

The darkness was going to kill him.

Kurt felt it at the same time and turned wildly hysterical.

"No! No! No! Please! Please! I'll do anything! Please! Don't kill him! Don't kill him! Please! I'll quit working! I'll stay home! Just please! Pleeeeasssse! Don't kill him! Blaine! Blaine!"

The darkness swirled through the air like an angry tornado.

"I love him! I love him! Please don't take him from me! Please!"

The darkness hovered over Kurt. _This is your fault! You are supposed to take care of your master!_

"I will! I promise! Just please! Please don't kill him! Please!"

_Take care of your master! You belong to him!_

"I will! I will! I promise! Please!"

The pain was intense. Blaine could feel his body shutting down. The darkness screamed at him one last time. " _You may never, ever abuse him! Never! Next time you die!_

The darkness sped towards the ceiling and then slammed back into Blaine.

The room fell silent.

Kurt had been leaning and clawing against the invisible wall. He fell as it disappeared. He scrambled over to Blaine.

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine? Oh, please? Blaine!"

Blaine couldn't speak and he could barely move. He weakly gripped Kurt's hand.

"It's okay, Blaine. It's okay. It's okay. I love you and I promise...I'll do better. We'll get better. I promise." Kurt lay down next to him and held him. After awhile, Blaine spoke to him mentally.

_I swear, Kurt. I wasn't going to hit you. The darkness overreacted. Master control. I was going to put you under master control. I'll never abuse you. I swear. I promise._

_It reacted to me drawing back and covering my face. I'm sorry. I just...things were so intense, and you were so angry, and what I said...I just...I was scared. Oh, Blaine...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Blaine was quiet for a few minutes.

"You really thought I would hit you?"

"No. It's just...things felt so out of control. I panicked."

"I would never hit you, Kurt. Never. Darkness or not, I would never, ever abuse you."

"I know. I know."

Blaine sighed heavily. "What's wrong with us? Why do we keep doing this? We know better. Why can't we get this right?"

They lay in silence listening to the storm die down. Once Blaine felt able they moved to the bed. Blaine watched Kurt undress. He was so beautiful. Kurt took a quick shower and climbed into bed.

He looked at Blaine. "We need to take tomorrow and Friday off." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded.

It was the first step.

* * *

Balance.

Work-life balance.

Master-slave balance.

Things got better. Much better.

Kurt relaxed about using Blaine's money to hire more employees. He hired several people including a personal assistant. A bright, perky girl named Lexi Adams. With the additional help, Kurt was able to focus more on the creative and marketing side of the business. He was also able to get home by 7:00 pm every night as commanded by Blaine. No more working until 8:00 pm or 9:00 pm. He didn't have to cook dinner every night, but he had to be home. If there was a truly important social event he wanted to attend, he had to ask Blaine for permission. Sometimes the answer was yes, but sometimes it was no. Kurt never argued. Lake or Samantha would attend instead.

They finally moved.

The LaTrullia Building was a brand new, state of the art building on the Upper East Side. Blaine insisted they take the penthouse which Kurt thought was ridiculous. What would they do with all that room? But Blaine refused to settle for less. In addition to a large living room, dining room and kitchen, there were five bedrooms including their incredible master bedroom. Every bedroom had its own bathroom. They turned two of the bedrooms into home offices. Blaine's was the largest, decorated in rich cherry woods and gold with one entire wall dedicated to bookcases for law books. Kurt's was far more modern and stylish. Their bedroom was extremely large and comfortable. There was a loveseat in the corner, a desk, a huge flat screen on the wall and two custom designed closets inspired by Carrie's closet from the movie, Sex in the City. The bathroom was large with a jacuzzi bath tub and a shower big enough for four people. They spent months choosing the furniture and décor for each room, creating a home that was the epitome of taste, luxury, design and comfort.

They had several discussions and debates about hiring a cook/housekeeper. They wanted to feel comfortable and free in their home, and not feel the need to hide the unique nature of their relationship. They needed someone they could trust to keep their confidences. They hired a placement agency, but didn't like anyone they interviewed. No one felt right. After 12 different interviews, they decided to try switching agencies.

And then Blaine found Marta Williams.

* * *

The McLean-McNeil case left Blaine exhausted, shaken and triumphant. The merger went through and John McLean was pleased with the results and impressed with Blaine. A month after the agreement was finalized and signed, Blaine was announced as partner of the newly renamed firm of Huntel Anderson. Kurt attended the announcement party at the firm, and had to blink back tears of pride and joy as he watched Blaine shake Mike's hand while the entire firm applauded. Blaine had finally made it.

Blaine quickly started reaching out to his law school study group friends. There were certain people at HWV he couldn't wait to get rid of.

One day he slipped into a murder trial to check out a young woman named Rebecca McDaniels. She had a reputation for being a killer defense attorney. Blaine planned to steal her from her current firm. It was around 5:00 pm when he was ready to leave the courthouse. As he walked down the hall, he spotted a woman sitting on the steps, quietly crying. This wasn't a strange sight. People were always crying at the courthouse. At first Blaine walked right by, but something made him stop and turn around. He approached her.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

The woman shook her head. "No. Not really."

"What's wrong?"

"I just lost my job."

"What do you do, or did do?"

"I clean. I was on the janitorial staff. They let all of us go. Its all been outsourced to a private company. They promised they would hire us, but now they say they can't. They already have enough workers."

She started sobbing. Blaine hated seeing women cry.

Kurt was going to have a fit.

"Do you know how to cook?"

* * *

"You what?" Kurt had his hand on his hip and was looking at Blaine in disbelief.

"I didn't hire her and I didn't make any promises. I just told her we would interview her."

"I thought you wanted to use an agency so people would come to us already vetted. Background checks. References."

"She worked for the courthouse. She's been vetted."

"Can she cook?"

"Does it matter? Whoever we hire, you're going to make them follow your recipes. Come on, beautiful. Just meet her. I don't know. I just have a feeling that she's the one."

"Did you tell her you're married to a man?"

"It didn't come up."

"Blaine!"

Marta Williams was 35 years old and originally from North Carolina. She had moved to New York City with her husband who walked out on her three years earlier. No one had seen or heard from him since. She had an 8 year old daughter and a 6 year old son. She had been struggling to care for herself and her children ever since.

Marta didn't care that they were gay but she was terrified of Kurt. Kurt didn't mean to frighten her, but he had very clear instructions and expectations on how their meals should be prepared and how their home should be cared for. He'd been doing it for years. He was nervous about turning it over to someone else.

"You will follow my recipes to the teaspoon, and trust me. I'll know if you get creative."

Marta nodded. No creativity.

"Did you read the confidentiality agreement?"

"Yes."

"Any questions?"

"No. I signed it. Here."

"Good. As you know, my husband is an attorney. Break confidentiality and he will break you."

Marta nodded. Keep mouth shut.

Kurt eyed her critically. Once he got to know her better, he would definitely give her a make over.

"Now, without going into too much detail, you should know that Blaine and I have been together for a long time. We have a very special relationship. Our love is...unique. We don't operate the way most couples do and it has nothing to do with being gay."

Marta nodded. Figured as much. The strict confidentiality agreement was the first clue.

Kurt stared at her. He and Blaine had disagreed about telling Marta about their relationship. Kurt wanted to just put it out there. Blaine thought she should be allowed to discover things on her own. Something about her almost made Kurt tell her the truth right then and there, but he held back.

"Any questions?"

"No."

"All right. Welcome to the Anderson-Hummel home."

Marta was an excellent housekeeper and cook. She followed Kurt's instructions to the letter along with his recipes.

And she soon picked up on the unique nature of their relationship.

The first time she heard Kurt call Blaine master, she was sure she misunderstood.

The second time she thought it was funny. After all, Kurt was clearly the one in charge. Blaine stared at him like a lovesick puppy.

When she heard Blaine call Kurt his beautiful slave, she was concerned.

And then she started putting things together.

The chain next to the bed.

The spreader bar she accidentally ran into while vacuuming.

The necklace Kurt never took off that looked an awful lot like a collar.

She wasn't sure what to think. She'd heard of people who lived a BDSM lifestyle, but Kurt and Blaine...it seemed like something more was going on. Something deeper and more passionate. Their love for each other was amazing. She could actually feel it when she entered the penthouse.

She decided it didn't matter. It wasn't any of her business anyway. They were good to her and paid her ridiculously well. She would always be grateful to Blaine for stopping to speak to her that day.

* * *

As Blaine and Kurt settled into their new rhythm, they found new ways to feed Blaine's need for dominance and control, and to satisfy the darkness.

Blaine had always wanted to make Kurt wear a butt plug all day while at work. One Sunday evening he announced they would start that week.

"You can pick the day."

Kurt tried to think of a day without many meetings, but he couldn't concentrate from the lovely feeling of Blaine softly massaging his back with his fingertips, and then planting a small kiss on the spot. He was working his way across Kurt's back and Kurt was melting.

"Tuesday might work. How big of a plug are we talking about?"

Blaine leaned down and ran his tongue lightly along the crack of Kurt's ass. "Big. It's new and engraved. It says, Property of Blaine Anderson. Trespass and you die."

"Please tell me you're kidding?"

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?"

Kurt started giggling. "Who exactly do you think will be down there to read it?"

"A stupid mother-fucker with a death wish."

Kurt kept giggling until a thought hit him.

"Wait. Will it be the plug only or are you going to screw me first?"

Blaine smiled. "Oh, you will be fucked first. You will be thoroughly fucked and have an ass full of cum to remind you of me all day."

Kurt groaned. "Blaine...I can't...leak during the day."

"You won't. Desmond advised me on my purchase. You will be fine."

As promised, once they moved into the penthouse, Blaine called Desmond. He installed three bars for chair sex. One in the bedroom, the living room and in Blaine's study. They were beautifully designed and blended in with the rest of the décor. He also designed a custom made headboard for their bed. At first glance it looked like an amazing piece of art. Closer study would reveal the various hooks, circles and bars Blaine could use to tie or chain Kurt to the bed. This had become a ritual. Every night Kurt would settle into bed first and wait for Blaine to chain him to the bed by his collar.

Desmond also agreed to create a brick wall for wall sex. He'd never had this request before, so he was excited about the challenge. He was also very intrigued. He came over one Saturday to get the details. Kurt led him to the bedroom.

"So we figured it could go here in the middle of this wall. We also need handles about here and here that I can hold on to if I want instead of having to hold on to Blaine."

Desmond studied the wall, running his hands along the surface.

"I think I can cut into the wall and still keep it structurally sound. What kind of bricks do you want? I know a place that sells smooth decorative bricks. They're a little pricey but they would probably look really cool."

Kurt shook his head. "No. The bricks need to be rough. The rougher the better. Rough with jagged edges would be good."

Desmond looked at Kurt in surprise. He glanced at Blaine who was looking at Kurt with hot love and desire. He looked back at Kurt.

"So...he's gonna fuck you up against a rough brick wall?"

Kurt gave Blaine a lustful look. "I certainly hope so."

A slight hunger was growing in Desmond's eyes. "And you enjoy being fucked up against brick walls?"

Kurt blushed a bit as he nodded enthusiastically.

Desmond ran his eyes up and down Kurt's body. He loved guys built like Kurt. Slender, yet strong and firm and able to take anything. It was why he had loved Lake.

"You remind me of Lake. Lake would take anything I did to him, and beg for more. I really wanted to keep him, but he wasn't ready to settle down back then. Now he's with that financial guy."

"Yes, he is, and Kurt is my husband so good luck finding someone to fuck." Blaine's eyes had darkened as he noticed Desmond staring at Kurt as if he were lunch. Kurt quickly took over. He didn't want Blaine to piss Desmond off. He really wanted his wall.

"Okay, so do you need to take measurements or something? How long will it take?"

It only took Desmond three weeks to complete the project.

Kurt loved it. He ran his hands over the brick and then turned around and leaned back against the wall, his hands reaching up to grab the handles. Desmond and Blaine stared at him, both thinking dirty thoughts. Desmond turned to Blaine.

"Do you ever share him?"

Blaine's eyes turned black as he growled. "Never. He's mine. I never fucking share."

Desmond was undaunted.

"Do you ever let others watch?"

"What?"

"Do you ever let others watch? You know...watch you fuck him?"

Blaine's mind briefly thought of Jace.

"Hell no."

Desmond looked genuinely disappointed.

* * *

Finally their lives settled down and moved forward. Within five years of becoming partner, Blaine managed to bring on several of his law school friends, creating a loyal leadership team of both old and new attorneys. Mike slowly stepped back from the day-to-day activities of the firm. Instead he spent his time doing pro-bono work, teaching at NYU and screwing Allison.

Blaine thrived. He loved practicing law and earned a reputation for being a hell of an attorney. He was cautious about using his power over others, only calling upon it when absolutely necessary or when a case really disturbed him. Despite his insistence with Mike about staying out of the criminal division, every once in awhile a particularly heinous case would come to his attention and he would ask for an update from the lead attorney. Then he would make a quiet visit to whomever was necessary. Torture still tasted delicious. He never told his attorneys when he meddled in their cases. He would just summon them to his office and provide game changing information. Word quickly spread throughout the firm. Take the information, say thank you and leave. Don't ask any questions.

Kurt slowly became one of the most sought after and respected designers in the fashion world. The private showing for Anna Wintour went well and Kurt was granted a spread in Vogue. From there things took off, as Hollywood actors and actresses asked him to design suits and gowns for awards season. Macy's and Nordstroms wanted him to design a line of clothes just for their stores, but for now Kurt wanted to remain exclusive and expensive. He opened a boutique in New York, Beverly Hills, Miami and Paris, bringing Monique on board to run the Paris operation. This meant travel which was hard for both of them, but especially hard for Blaine. It wasn't just the sex. It was Kurt. Blaine felt like he fell more and more in love with Kurt with each passing year. He remained obsessed and possessive, but it was tempered by the strong love that flowed between them and seemed to grow stronger every day.

When Kurt was gone, Blaine slept restlessly, hugging Kurt's pillow to his chest. It took every ounce of his love for Kurt to keep him from ordering him to stay in New York. The worst was Fashion Week in Paris. Kurt was usually gone for an entire month. During that month, Blaine was in a horrible, mean mood. Mike always made a point of being in the office during this time to keep an eye on Blaine and to make sure he didn't fire anyone in his fury. He would invite Blaine to join him and Allison for dinner, and even invited him to stay at his place on the weekends.

Especially after Samantha married.

* * *

Samantha met her husband, attorney Ryan Rutherford, at a charity benefit ball she attended with her father. Ryan was tall, dark, handsome and ambitious, but his ambition was to marry well and inherit. At first he only saw Samantha as the perfect opportunity to get rich, but to his surprise he actually fell deeply in love with her. Samantha had grown into an astute business woman. She was smart, well-connected and well-liked. She could negotiate and seal a deal just as well as her father, if not better. What started as a quest to marry for money, turned into a marriage for love. It took Ryan over two years to convince Samantha to marry him. She still had many fears about marriage and heartbreak, but Ryan was sweet and loving and absolutely adored her. Eventually she said yes.

Despite the fact that none of the men in her life cared for him.

Shortly after they began dating, Ryan approached Mike about working at the firm. Mike figured what Ryan was up to, so he decided to be very clear about things. Huntel Anderson belonged to Mike Huntel and Blaine Anderson. Once Mike died, Blaine would be the sole heir and owner of the firm. For now they were co-managing partners, but Blaine did all the hiring. You want a job? Talk to Blaine.

Ryan was disappointed but didn't argue and he didn't approach Blaine. He was sure that once he and Samantha were married, Mike would make moves to bring him on as a partner. After all, he would be Mike's son-in-law. A few months after the wedding Ryan was shocked when Mike explained that if he wanted to work for Huntel Anderson, he would still have to speak with Blaine.

"But you're the founder of the firm. You're my father-in-law. You're still in charge."

"That's where you're wrong. Yes, I founded the firm and yes, it's still half mine, but I am not in charge. My son, Blaine is in charge."

Ryan bristled at the word son. Samantha had given him a very abbreviated version of how Blaine became Mike's son. Ryan didn't understand any of it. Why would a man like Mike, who could pick anyone to become his protege, pick some gay man of no relation? It didn't make sense. Why not pick him? He was Mike's son-in-law.

Blaine had no intentions of allowing Ryan to join the firm, and it wasn't just because he didn't like him. Ryan simply wasn't talented enough. Blaine viewed him as a lazy, lightweight lawyer. He was happy for Samantha, but he didn't want Ryan at Huntel Anderson.

* * *

Friday night was movie/tv night for Kurt and Blaine. They were both usually tired from the week, so they would spend Friday night at home, eating pizza and watching either movies or shows they had DVR'd. Kurt would settle between Blaine's legs, his head resting on his chest, a chain running from his collar to Blaine's wrist. Having Kurt chained to him or the bed was definitely Blaine's new favorite thing.

One Friday night around 9:30 pm, the doorman buzzed them.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Anderson, my apologies for disturbing you, but there's a gentleman who tried to run past me who insists he knows you. His name is River...Lake. Lake Ridgeway?"

"I know him. You can let him up."

Blaine walked back into the bedroom to grab a shirt.

"What's going on?"

"Lake's here."

"Lake...why?"

"I don't know."

Kurt nervously grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Why would Lake be here unannounced? Had something happened? Why didn't he call?

Blaine opened the security door as Lake stepped off the elevator. He looked terrible. His hair was all over his head and he was crying. Kurt pushed past Blaine and pulled him inside.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I hate him!" Lake started crying harder.

"You hate who?"

"Kent! That lying, no good, cheating, son-of-a-bitch!"

"What?"

"He's cheating on me! The bastard is sticking his dick in some queen in his office! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

Lake fell against Kurt in a mess of tears. Kurt led him to the couch and sat down, holding him close. Blaine's eyes were narrowed in thought. Kent? That didn't sound right. It seemed so out of character. Lake's cell phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, looked at it, and immediately threw it across the room. A moment later, Blaine's cell phone started ringing in the bedroom. He ran to answer it.

"Hey."

"Please tell me he's with you?"

"Yeah, he's here. What the hell is going on?"

"I fucked up, Blaine. I fucked up bad. Shit!"

"After all this time, why would you cheat?"

"I...I was curious. I...Lake...Lake's the only man I've ever been with. I was curious. I wondered what it would be like with someone else."

"Well I hope it was worth it. Lake's a mess."

"Dammit. I never meant...I never meant to hurt him. Fuck!"

"Well you did. Listen, I think he should stay here tonight. Maybe he'll want to talk to you in the morning."

"No. I'm coming over. I need to see him. I need to make this right."

"No. You need to wait until tomorrow. Give him time to calm down. We'll take care of him. Don't worry."

Kent sighed heavily. "All right. Tell him I love him. Please? Will you tell him I love him and that I'm sorry? I'm so sorry. I never..."

"Yeah. I'll tell him." Blaine hung up. He was disappointed in Kent. While he and Lake had never been close, he was Kurt's friend and a vice president of Kurt Hummel Designs. Seeing him so hurt and broken was hard. He didn't deserve it.

Blaine walked into the kitchen where Kurt was making tea.

"Where is he?"

"Bathroom. I told him he could stay tonight."

Blaine nodded. "I told Kent he was staying here."

"So, what happened?"

"Kent got curious."

"Curious about what?"

"Other men. What it would feel like to be with another man. Did Lake tell you how he found out?"

"Kent's been working late the past few weeks. Lake thought he would surprise him with dinner. He packed a picnic basket and everything. He convinced the security guard to let him in the building to surprise him. He walked into Kent's office, and there he was. Screwing some redhead."

They stood in silence while Kurt waited for the water to boil. Kent appeared in the doorway looking sad and lost.

"Come on, I'll get you a shirt and some sweatpants." Kurt led him to the bedroom.

Blaine stood there, thinking. He prepared the tea and carried it on a tray to the guest bedroom. Lake was sitting in the middle of the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He reminded Blaine of a little boy. Kurt was holding his hand.

"Drink your tea. I'll sit with you until you're asleep."

Blaine headed back to their bedroom. Still thinking.

About 30 minutes later, Kurt joined him. Blaine reached over and chained him to the bed. Kurt snuggled against him and sighed contentedly.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Are you ever curious?"

"What?"

"Are you ever curious?"

"About what?"

"Other men."

Kurt sat up and looked at Blaine. Blaine's eyes were dark and intense.

"Never."

"Never?"

Kurt shook his head. "Never."

"Why not?"

Kurt shifted to sit on top of Blaine, straddling him.

"No other man is good enough for me. I've only been fucked by a dark, powerful man who can control me just by looking at me, and I'm addicted to him. Orgasms full of heat and power. Darkness that flows through my body while I'm being mercilessly screwed. A man who made me his willing slave. What other man could compare to you? No one. Plus, I love you."

Blaine reached up and placed his hand on the back of Kurt's head, pulling him down into a deep kiss. Kurt pulled back and quietly whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Besides, my body is not my own."

"Who does your body belong to, Kurt?"

"It belongs to my master." Kurt started rubbing their cocks together. Blaine immediately started pulling at Kurt's boxers. Kurt slipped them off and pulled off Blaine's. Their kisses turned hot and needy as their desire grew. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, his fingers digging into the flesh.

"Impale yourself on my cock, beautiful."

Kurt moaned. Good thing their walls were sound proof. He didn't want to wake Lake.

He maneuvered himself so his ass was lined up with Blaine cock. He slowly lowered himself down as Blaine flipped a switch next to the bed. A space in the ceiling opened and a silver bar lowered itself from the ceiling. Another Desmond installation. Kurt reached up and grabbed the bar. Blaine stared at his hands, wrapping his control around them so Kurt couldn't let go. Kurt started to pull himself up and down, riding Blaine's cock. Every time he came down, Blaine would arch his hips, thrusting himself up hard into Kurt. He loved watching the muscles in Kurt's arms ripple as he worked himself up and down. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and started stroking in time to Kurt's movements. Kurt was moaning and babbling incoherently.

"You have my permission to come whenever you want, beautiful. Cover me with your cum."

Kurt was moving faster as Blaine stroked harder. His ass was on fire, but it all felt so damn good. His moans grew louder as he felt his orgasm rising. Blaine pushed up into him extra hard, and freed the darkness to flow straight up into his ass. Kurt came with a scream, shooting cum all over Blaine's chest. Blaine came at the same time, filling Kurt's ass, causing his body to shudder. He pulled in the control and Kurt fell forward, catching himself with his hands.

"Lick me clean."

Kurt obediently licked his cum from Blaine's chest before collapsing on top of him. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

Mine.

* * *

The next morning Kent arrived without bothering to call. Blaine reluctantly let him in. He looked like hell. He had obviously been crying and hadn't slept. Lake locked himself in the bedroom while Kent pleaded outside.

"Please, Lake. I'm sorry. I love you. Please, please come home, or at least talk to me."

"I have nothing to say to you, you lying, cock-sucking, bastard! Leave me alone!"

"Please, Lake? Please? I love you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please?"

This went on for almost an hour. Kurt and Blaine stayed in the kitchen while Kurt made breakfast. Blaine stared at Kurt, his heart full of gratefulness and appreciation. He didn't want anyone but Kurt. Kurt was the only man he would ever want.

Eventually Lake opened the door. Kent was on his knees, crying. He wrapped his arms around Lake's legs and looked up at him."

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you. Come home."

Lake went home with Kent.

But their problems continued.

It was as if a sexual switch in Kent had been flipped on. He couldn't keep it in his pants. He started fooling around with a personal trainer at the gym. Word got back to Lake that they were caught having sex in the equipment room. Then it was a waiter at the restaurant next to Kent's office building. Lake would confront him, they would scream and yell at each other, and then Lake would flee to either Samantha's or Kurt and Blaine's.

Lake became a jealous, paranoid mess.

But he wouldn't leave Kent.

"Why, Lake? Why do you want to stay with him? You could meet someone else?" Like Desmond. Desmond would love to have you.

"I don't know what's with me. I just...I'm not ready to end it. It was so good for so long. I just...I'm not ready to give it up."

"But it's not good anymore. You're miserable and I doubt Kent's much better. You guys should break up."

But they didn't. They just kept spinning in the same cycle of Kent cheating, Lake leaving and then reconciliation.

Then Lake decided to get revenge by sleeping with other guys. Kurt started hearing stories of Lake screwing around with the male models they hired for photo shoots. Then he allegedly gave a blowjob to one of the photographers. Kurt had enough.

"This has to stop. Your actions are reflecting negatively on me and Kurt Hummel Designs. More importantly, you're hurting yourself. What are you trying to do, Lake? You're too old for this crap."

Lake sat silently, looking off into space. Finally he turned to Kurt.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Trap Blaine. How did you make him so loyal to you? I used to throw myself at that man with everything I had. He never, ever took the bait. How did you do that?"

Kurt suppressed a smile. Blaine had no reason to cheat. Not when he had a slave at home willing to do every single sexual thing he wanted.

"Blaine and I have been together a long time. Since high school. We...we just never wanted anyone else." Daveed and Jace were anomalies born of separation.

"If Kent doesn't want you anymore, then it's time for you to move on. I know that's going to be hard, but it's the truth. Either you two figure it out or leave each other alone. And Lake...I'm sorry, but...anymore stories of you fooling around with models and photographers during photo shoots...I'm going to fire you. You're my friend and I love you, but I can't let you do that."

Lake nodded. Kurt was right. They had all worked too hard for him to bring it crashing down in some scandal.

The cycle was broken when Lake went out one night with a few friends who wanted to cheer him up. He hadn't been to the gay clubs in awhile. He'd forgotten how attractive and desirable he felt when shaking his ass on the dance floor, dressed in heels, silver shorts and a midriff top.

Dale was cute. His body was incredible. He thought Lake was sweet. Lake went home with him and allowed him to fuck him for hours.

Then Dale got high on cocaine and beat the shit out of him.

As Kent sat in the emergency room hugging himself as he cried and rocked back and forth, he promised God that he would get his act together if He allowed Lake to be okay.

Lake survived. A broken arm, two cracked ribs, split lip and a face full of bruises. Kent took him home and stayed with him every second of everyday for two weeks. They talked through Kent's long-simmering jealousy and insecurity about the fact that Lake had slept with so many people while Kent had only been with him. They discussed whether or not they needed to break up for awhile, but in the end decided they wanted to stay together. They wanted to make their relationship work. Despite their horrible behavior of the past few months, they were still in love with each other.

Blaine made a few quiet inquires about Dale.

One night Dale was attacked in his apartment.

By the time he was found, he was hours from death.

He couldn't remember who he had let in his apartment or what had happened.

Kurt looked at the calendar and matched up the day of the attack to a night Blaine had come home dark, hot and in serious need of sex. The hours of brutal chair sex followed by Kurt leaning against the wall, with his ass out for Blaine to wreck a while longer, all made sense.

That evening Kurt lay in bed watching Blaine comb his hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Revenge for Lake."

Blaine eyes darkened. "How did you know?"

Kurt smiled. "How long have we been together?"

"I thought you would be mad at me."

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm not mad."

Blaine chained Kurt to the bed and climbed in beside him.

"We've been together 15 years."

Kurt snuggled up against him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you, Kurt."

"For what?"

"For making my life beautiful."

* * *

_**The next chapter will be 10 years from now. They will have been together for 25 years.** _


	34. Chapter 34

**10 Years Later**

Lexi finished typing an email and hit send. She ran her eyes down her to do list and smiled. It had been a very productive day. Not that it mattered. Kurt would add plenty of new things, especially since he had a conference call with the Paris office scheduled for tomorrow. At least she was caught up for now.

She glanced at the clock. 3:45 pm. She stood up, stretched and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She fixed a cup of tea and placed it on a tray. She was walking back towards Kurt's office when Samantha came flying down the hallway.

"Shit! I am so freaking late." Lexi quickly put the tray down to grab the coat and designer bag Samantha was pushing at her.

"Is he still in with the retail team?"

"Yes, but they should be about done."

"Dammit. Don't these stupid schools realize that women work? Why the hell they insist on having these events in the middle of the day is beyond me."

"How did she do?"

Samantha immediately stopped rushing as a huge smile spread across her face. "She came in second. She was the only girl to place. What kind of statement is it that in this day and age, only one girl places in the school science fair? The entire thing was probably rigged. They just know not to fuck with my daughter. Her mother is a bitch."

Lexi laughed and urged Samantha towards Kurt's office. "Go on before you miss the entire thing."

Samantha clicked her way down the hall and quietly entered Kurt's office.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the room, his eyes darting from one panel to the next in no particular order. The retail team waited in hushed silence. After a few minutes, he began to move quickly from panel to panel. A young intern hopped behind him, placing sticky notes where appropriate.

"Yes, yes, no, no, yes, no, hell to the no, yes." Kurt stopped to survey a mauve skirt. "This hemline is too long. We aren't dressing the Amish. Of course, I wish they would let me dress them. Shorten this by five inches and then yes. No, no, yes, yes, yes...what the hell!" Kurt stopped in front of a hideous green shirt with rows of squares running all over it. He spun around on his heel and surveyed the room.

"Who thought this made sense?"

Everyone turned to stare at a slight young man trying desperately to hide behind a flip chart. Kurt softened his tone when he saw it was Jacob, a new graduate who had just joined the team a month ago. Kurt had questioned his odd portfolio, but Lake was sure he had talent. He just needed direction.

"Jacob, why don't you check in with Lexi about my schedule and let's plan to have lunch next week. Be prepared to take notes. Topic: The Use of Shape in Modern Design."

Jacob nodded gratefully. He was prepared to be sliced to bits in front of everyone. Kurt had a reputation. Kind and generous, but also demanding of perfection. He could be a cold, cutting, bitch who did not suffer fools lightly.

Kurt finished off the selections with a, "yes, yes, no, no, never, yes," thanked everyone and dismissed the team. He smiled at Samantha.

"Nice of you to join us. How did she do?"

"Second place. Only girl to place in the entire competition."

"Did you text Blaine?"

"Right after I sent a text to Ryan. Kaitlin is going to hate having two fathers when she's ready to start dating. Sorry I was late."

"You were doing something far more important. It's not a problem. Your children come first."

Lexi walked in with Kurt's tea. "Can I get you something, Samantha?"

"A diet coke would be awesome. Thank you. So, are we still on for the Paris conference call in the morning?"

Kurt frowned. "Yes. 9:00 am."

Samantha noticed his frown. "You really think Monique is going to step down?"

Kurt nodded sadly. "Yes, not that I blame her. She's pregnant with baby number four. Four kids is a lot of work and Etienne is always flying around the world on photo shoots. She doesn't like the idea of the kids seeing more of the nanny than her."

Samantha scoffed. "Welcome to my life."

Kurt smirked. "You could always quit. I'll give your job to Lake."

"Never."

Lexi returned with the diet coke. When she left Samantha stood up and closed the door completely. Kurt arched an eyebrow. Uh oh.

"Listen. I hate to bring this up, but I thought I should warn you. Ryan is making noises again about joining the firm."

Kurt made a face. "Are you serious? Still? After all this time? I thought he liked Baker, Daniel and McMillian."

Samantha sighed heavily and looked down into her coke can.

"He does, but...try to understand, Kurt. He feels foolish when people learn he's an attorney, he's married to me, but doesn't work at Huntel Anderson. It's awkward."

"But Samantha, it's been years. I find it hard to believe anyone cares."

"He cares. He feels shut out. He feels like none of you have ever accepted him and it's hard for him."

"You know I don't get involved with Blaine and the firm. He stays out of my closet and I stay out of his court room."

"I know, I know, and I'm not asking you to do anything. I just wanted to give you a heads up that Ryan might ask Blaine for a meeting. Of course...maybe...you could encourage Blaine to meet with him? Suggest he do it out of respect for Mike?"

"Out of respect for Mike?" Kurt rolled his eyes. That argument made no sense. First of all, Mike never went into the office anymore. He had finally made things official with Allison. He didn't want to get married, but she had moved in with him and he had made arrangements in his will for her to receive a sizable sum of money upon his death. She would be well taken care of as if she were his wife. The two spent their days traveling and doing charity work on behalf of the firm. Second, Mike didn't dislike Ryan, but he would never insist Blaine hire him.

"Fine. Out of respect for me and the fact that Kaitlin adores her Uncle Blaine."

"Something that drives Ryan crazy."

"Please, Kurt? Please?"

"I can't promise you anything. You know Blaine."

Samantha brightened. "I know, I know. Just a little encouragement. That's all I ask."

Kurt nodded. He was about to break one of their rules regarding meddling in each others business affairs. Maybe Blaine would punish him. They hadn't had a good punishment session in a while...

Samantha stared at Kurt as he drifted off into a daydream. Kurt's skin was smooth and radiant. His hair was thick, full and perfectly styled as always. His eyes were bright and still had a touch of innocence. Samantha was irritated.

"What the hell is your secret?"

"What?"

"What's your secret? Why is it that you and Blaine don't look a day over 25? It's like you guys don't age."

Kurt laughed, but he was a bit self-conscious. He never thought he would ever worry about looking too young, but Samantha was right. It was as if he and Blaine had stopped aging at 25. Blaine claimed it was the darkness. The darkness kept them young and strong. Kurt liked to think it was his moisturizing routine and yoga three times a week.

"I remain youthful and beautiful because I drink tea while you drink chemicals." Kurt motioned towards her coke can.

"Hmph. Whatever. Blaine drinks soda."

"He also plays tennis three times a week. Anyway what are you worried about? You look gorgeous. No one would think you were a day over 27."

Samantha smiled. "I love you for that."

She stood up, kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, Kurt. I appreciate your willingness to help with Ryan."

"No promises and I'm not willing. But for you...only for you."

Samantha smiled and left. Kurt sighed. After all these years, why on earth did Ryan still want to work for Blaine? He had to know Blaine would make his life miserable.

* * *

While Kurt and Samantha were chatting, Lexi returned to her desk, answered emails, reviewed Kurt's schedule for the following week and then dialed the private number.

"Huntel Anderson, Alex speaking."

"Seriously, is there a reason why you answer the phone like that? Only two people in the world have this private number and only one of them uses it. Me."

"Well, I don't know what kind of unprofessional organization you're running over there in fashion land, but here at Huntel Anderson, we are always professional, always on time and always the smartest ones in the room."

"You are morphing into a mini-Blaine."

"And the problem with that is?"

"You have a man crush on your boss."

"Yes. Yes I do, and I'm totally owning it."

"All right fanboy, what's the report?"

"He's had a good day. He got the continuance he asked for in the Baker-Toller case and is inches away from an agreement in the Walker Industries mess. Oh, heads up, he asked about the weather in Connecticut this weekend."

Lexi scribbled down the Blaine Report, and made a note to call Hank in Connecticut to make sure the house was ready.

"Estimated departure?"

"Probably 6:00 pm."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Yes. I'm in love with you but too scared to ask you out.

"No, I think that's it."

"Okay. Until tomorrow."

"Bye Lexi."

Alex hung up the phone and sighed. Why was he such a chicken shit when it came to women? He didn't have time to ponder an answer. Blaine's door opened and he stepped out with a client. Alex stood up.

"Thanks for everything, Blaine. I'm extremely grateful."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. I appreciate your business."

"You're worth every penny. Please give my regards to Mike."

"Of course. Thanks Frank. Alex will see you out. Take care."

Blaine walked back into his spacious office and sat down. He made a few final notes regarding Frank's case and sent a billing report to finance. That was always his favorite part of closing a case. Getting paid. Happy clients paid quickly and rarely questioned the amount.

Blaine's eyes drifted to the photo of Kurt on his desk.

Was it really possible that he loved Kurt more today than yesterday?

Was it possible to be completely consumed by love for someone to the point that nothing else mattered?

Yes.

Kurt remained Blaine's one true obsession. His addiction. Over the years their love had grown stronger, more passionate and intense, but maturity had also brought understanding and patience. The darkness flowing through Blaine still demanded dominance and control over Kurt, but Kurt had fully realized just how powerful he was. He remained obedient, submissive and completely enslaved, but he also knew exactly what to do and say to keep Blaine calm, the darkness completely under control and him able to run his company and come and go as he pleased.

Their years of hard work had paid off and they were finally starting to really enjoy themselves. They hosted dinner parties, spent time with friends, attended Broadway shows and traveled when their schedules allowed; but their favorite thing to do was to just spend time together. Picnics in the park, gardening in Connecticut, slow dancing in their living room, laughing, talking, loving one another. Their sex life remained hot and intense, flowing from saccharine sweet to punishingly brutal, but still always perfect. Above all they remained in love. A mad, crazy, passionate, intense, obsessive, devoted, unbreakable, almost indescribable love that grew impossibly deeper and stronger with every passing year.

Blaine pulled his eyes away from the photo as Alex appeared in his doorway, iPad in hand.

"We're definitely going to Connecticut this weekend. Make sure my schedule is clear tomorrow afternoon and check with Lexi about Kurt's schedule. I want to leave at 3:00 pm."

"Which car?"

Blaine sat back to think. Kurt's Porsche Cayenne Turbo was already at the Connecticut house, so they had something to haul groceries and flowers in. He could go with the two seater.

"The Aston Martin."

Alex nodded. Awesome. Blaine leaving early tomorrow meant his weekend would start early too. Not that he had anything to do. He really should man up and ask Lexi out.

"Anything else?"

"No. That's all. Thanks Alex."

* * *

At 4:30 pm Lexi walked into Kurt's office. She always gave him the Blaine Report at 4:30 pm. Kurt liked knowing Blaine's mood before he arrived home.

"So how's my husband today?"

"Good. Continuance in the Baker-Toller case, almost at agreement in the Walker Industries case, and you're probably going to Connecticut this weekend."

Kurt looked outside and nodded. He had expected as much. Once it was warm, Blaine liked to spend their weekends in Connecticut. They had both discovered a love of gardening. Every summer their yard was the best on the block. Plus going to Connecticut gave Blaine a chance to drive one of his three cars.

"Call Hank and make sure everything is ready and place an order to Baker's Butcher Shop. I'll pick it up once we arrive."

"Already done. Blaine will be leaving at 6:00 pm this evening. Do you want Jules to pick you up at 5:30 pm?"

"Yes. I'll meet him out front."

"Okay. Anything else?"

Kurt smiled. "No. Thanks Lexi. For everything."

* * *

Kurt nodded to the doorman as he entered the building. He looked through the mail as he rode up their private elevator to the 30th floor. He stepped out and into the home he shared with his husband and master.

He stopped in the hallway to slide off his boots and hang his bag on the hook before heading to the kitchen.

"Hello Marta."

"Good evening Mr. Kurt. How was your day?"

All these years and they still couldn't get her to drop the mister.

"Kurt, Marta. No mister. Just Kurt. And my day was good. As soon as I take a shower and change I'll take over and you can head home."

"I'm happy to stay and serve dinner."

"No, no that's not necessary." Kurt sniffed the air. "Did you put a pinch of oregano in..." He trailed off as Marta shot him a fierce glare. He smiled. "Of course you did. I'll go take that shower now." He turned to leave and then stopped.

"Oh, there's no need for you to come in tomorrow. We're going to Connecticut. Your pay is on the front table."

"Thank you."

Kurt headed to the bedroom. He undressed, took a shower and put on boxers, a pair of NYU sweat pants and a t-shirt. He picked up a key from a small crystal bowl on his dresser and walked over to Blaine's dresser. He unlocked a beautiful cherry wood jewelry box and took out a pair of velvet lined, silver shackles. He placed the key on top of the jewelry box and sat down on the bed to place the shackles around his ankles. The one for his left ankle was beautifully engraved with the word _Slave_ The one for the right ankle said _Property of Blaine_.

He went back to the kitchen. Marta told him how much longer each dish needed to cook before heading to the front hall to get her coat and paycheck. She opened the envelope and looked at her check in confusion. She headed back to the kitchen.

"Um, Mr. Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt tried to hide his smile

"You overpaid me by $500."

Kurt grinned at her. "No, I didn't. Isn't Lauren coming home this weekend? Use that money to go out to dinner and buy her a few things she needs for school."

Marta's eyes filled up with tears. "I...I can't accept this. You and Mr. Blaine...you already pay her tuition...I...I can't...it's too much."

Kurt took her hand and smiled. "No, it's not. You are priceless to us and we are very proud of Lauren. Take the money and have a fun weekend with your daughter."

Marta threw her arms around Kurt's neck and sobbed. "Thank you. You are so kind. Always too kind."

Kurt hugged her back. "And you are wonderful. Now go. Have a great weekend."

* * *

Blaine quietly entered the penthouse and leaned against the front door. Mmm. The smells coming from the kitchen were delicious. He glanced at the closet and saw that Marta's coat and purse were gone. Excellent. His beautiful Kurt was home. Blaine took off his shoes and jacket, loosened his tie and quietly walked towards the kitchen. He didn't go in, preferring to peer around the corner and watch Kurt.

Once Marta left, Kurt removed his sweatpants. He stood by the stove in just boxers and a t-shirt. Blaine's eyes traveled down his body, resting on the silver ankle shackles. His cock twitched. He stood there for a few minutes, watching Kurt move around the kitchen, humming "One Hand, One Heart" from West Side Story. Even after all these years, Blaine never tired of watching Kurt. He could stare at Kurt all day.

He walked to the bedroom, undressed, showered and threw on boxers and a t-shirt before returning to the kitchen. Kurt was setting the table.

"Hey."

"Hello master. How was your day?"

"Good. Better now that I'm home with you."

Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

"Connecticut this weekend?"

"Yes. Oh, I'd better warn you. We've been invited to a dinner party at the Graysons. I said we'd attend."

Kurt sighed. Elyse and Bernard Grayson were their neighbors in Connecticut. Bernard Grayson was a noted, semi-retired heart surgeon while his wife was an annoying, but mostly well-meaning society wife. They loved inviting Kurt and Blaine to their dinner parties because they felt cool and hip having a young, married gay couple attend. Elyse loved the slight shock factor of introducing them to their older, more conservative friends. Kurt and Blaine continued to accept their invitations because the other guests were always worth meeting. Kurt had arranged two private showings and earned a small fortune from women he met through Elyse, while Blaine had brought in two new clients for the firm.

Over dinner they chatted about their day and discussed what flowers they wanted to plant this year. Blaine helped Kurt clean the kitchen and then they settled in the bedroom. Kurt began packing their things for Connecticut while Blaine stretched out on the loveseat, listening to Kurt chatting about everything and nothing. His mind started wandering until something Kurt said jarred him back to the present.

"Wait? What did you just say?"

"Samantha said you should expect a call from Ryan. Apparently he's interested in seeing if there's an opportunity for him to...um...help you."

"Help me do what?"

"The firm. Help the firm."

Blaine's eyes darkened. "Help the firm, how?"

Kurt sighed. "He wants to work at the firm. He still feels awkward about being married to Samantha, but not working for the firm."

"Not gonna happen. I know his track record. He's worthless. Better than before, but still worthless to me."

Kurt took a deep breath. "I think you should meet with him."

"What?"

"Meet with him. Maybe there's something he could assist with."

"There's nothing I need Ryan to assist with. I have everyone I need."

"You should still talk with him." Kurt swallowed. How far would he have to push?

"I have nothing to say to him."

"I really think you should do this, Blaine. It's ridiculous that you refuse to even have a conversation with the man. After all, he is your brother-in-law. Sort of. Just have lunch with him."

Kurt said all of this with his back to Blaine. Suddenly he felt Blaine's warm breath on his neck. Kurt's body and mind responded immediately. He turned to face Blaine and slowly fell to his knees. Blaine grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

"Are you trying to tell me how to run my firm?"

"No, master."

"Have you forgotten our rules, Kurt? I don't tell you what to do with your design house, and you don't tell me how to run my firm."

"Yes, master."

"Perhaps you need a reminder."

Kurt closed his eyes. Yes, please remind me. Please remind me hard. So, so hard.

Blaine walked over to the bed and sat down, leaning back on his hands. Their traditions remained the same. Kurt crawled to the middle of the room and waited.

"Strip."

Kurt slowly removed his clothes. Blaine ran his eyes up and down Kurt's body. Strong arms with just the right amount of muscle definition. Slender, yet firm, strong legs. Smooth, creamy, blemish free, porcelain skin. Kurt was still the most beautiful creature on earth and all his. His property. His slave.

Blaine slid off the bed and walked towards Kurt as he immediately fell to his knees and waited. Blaine's eyes darkened as he looked into Kurt's eyes, full of submission and longing. Blaine smiled evilly.

"I think tonight will be all about denial, beautiful. Just like I deny Ryan, I'm going to deny you."

Kurt trembled slightly.

Blaine took off his boxers. "Keep your mouth closed."

Kurt whimpered as Blaine rubbed the head of his cock along his lips. "You may not lick your lips." Kurt moaned as he realized what Blaine was going to deny him. Kurt had developed a full blown addiction to Blaine's cum. He didn't just loved the taste. He craved it. He had to have it on a daily basis. It was another form of control. Their addictions allowed each of them to have control over the other, creating a twisted balance within their relationship.

He ordered Kurt up on to the bed and had him kneel and grab two bars on the headboard. Blaine wrapped his control around Kurt's wrists so he couldn't let go. He connected a chain from Kurt's collar to the headboard and then connected a chain to each of Kurt's ankle shackles to a bar underneath the bed. Blaine stepped back to admire his slave.

"You look so fucking beautiful. I love you in chains."

Kurt moaned. "Please..."

"Please what, beautiful? You are welcome to beg all you want, but tonight is about denial."

Blaine removed his shirt and climbed up behind Kurt. He ran his fingers softly down his back and over his ass cheeks, pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin. He reached around and began to gently stroke Kurt's cock until he was rock hard. Then he slid on a special cockring with a chain. He attached the chain to the headboard, leaving just a bit of slack for Kurt to move. Kurt swallowed and moaned. His already oversensitive cock shifted into overdrive. He felt captive and trapped, yet so turned on. He couldn't wait for Blaine to fuck him senseless causing the chain on the cockring to pull...oh, shit.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and held him steady. He slowly sunk his cock into his ass, causing Kurt to moan desperately. Once he was all the way in, he held very, very still, savoring the hot feeling of Kurt clinching around his cock.

"What would you like, beautiful?"

"Please...fuck me, but..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to come in my mouth."

Blaine laughed. "No beautiful. I'm not giving you either. You are going to fuck yourself."

"W-what?"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hips tighter and pushed into him hard and rough, settling further into his ass. Kurt gasped.

"Fuck yourself, beautiful."

Kurt began pushing back on to Blaine's cock. Blaine held very still and watched Kurt's ass tremble as he desperately sought the amazing sensation of Blaine's cock hitting that perfect spot. Soon he was pushing faster and harder, using the bars on the headboard as leverage. He was so close, but he couldn't come because the cockring. He started pleading.

"Please...please..."

"Yes slave?"

"I...I need...so close...uhhh..."

"You do not have permission to come."

Kurt screamed as he kept pushing his ass back on to Blaine's cock. He knew he was torturing himself, but he couldn't help it. He was trapped in hell. Pushing back felt so good, but his need to come was choking him.

"Please! Please! Oh...ugh...master..."

"Just stop fucking yourself, Kurt. All you have to do is stop. You're in control, beautiful."

But Kurt couldn't stop. He was screaming and begging incoherently. And why the fuck hadn't Blaine come yet?

Blaine kept him trapped until Kurt was shaking uncontrollably and crying for his release. Only then did Blaine place his hand on his back to still him. He reached around and slid off the ring. Kurt screamed as his orgasm exploded within his body and mind. He screamed and screamed as his cum splattered against the headboard. Blaine slid out of Kurt's ass and watched his body sag with relief and exhaustion. He eyed the cum on the headboard.

"Well, beautiful, you've made quite a mess. We can't ask Marta to clean that." He reached over and unchained Kurt's collar from the headboard. "Clean up your mess." Kurt obediently licked his cum from the headboard. Once he was done, Blaine helped him turn around and kneel under the suspension bar. Kurt reached up and grabbed the bar. Blaine wrapped his control around his wrists so he couldn't let go. He ran a chain from Kurt's collar to the bar.

Kurt focused his eyes on his master. Blaine was slowly stroking himself. Kurt eyed his cock hungrily. Oh, how he wanted that cock down his throat. He needed a drink.

"Please..."

"Yes beautiful?"

"Please...I want...I need..."

"What do you need, beautiful?"

"Your...cum...please..."

Blaine smiled, his eyes dark and evil. "Denial, beautiful. Tonight is about denial."

Kurt wailed. "Please! Please, master! Please!"

Blaine smiled and walked over to his dresser to pick up a small, crystal champagne flute. He stood in front of Kurt and began stroking himself harder. Kurt was breathing hard and sobbing. His thirst for Blaine's cum was driving him insane. He couldn't pull his eyes away from Blaine's cock, waiting for the eruption. Never before had he wanted a cock in his mouth so bad.

Blaine came with a loud moan, catching his cum in the glass. Once he recovered, he held the glass up in front of Kurt's pleading eyes.

"Want some?"

"Yes! Please! Yes!"

Blaine dipped his finger inside the glass and smeared his cum on Kurt's lips.

"Don't lick it off."

Kurt screamed with his eyes.

Blaine dipped his finger inside the glass again and smeared cum on both of Kurt's cheeks. He held the glass up in front of Kurt's face.

"To you, beautiful." Blaine licked his lips and drained the glass.

Kurt sobbed as he watched the liquid disappear down Blaine's throat.

Blaine licked his lips and smiled at Kurt. "I am delicious, but you taste better."

Blaine slowly unchained Kurt, releasing his wrists last and catching him as he collapsed. He settled them beneath the sheets before chaining Kurt to the bed and gathering him in his arms. They lay still for a few minutes before Blaine rolled Kurt on to his stomach and lovingly kissed and massaged his entire body, working his way down slowly. Kurt drifted off into a warm, relaxed sleep.

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of Blaine in the shower. He sat up and stretched. He felt wonderful, but...thirsty.

Blaine walked out of the shower, a towel around his waist, a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?"

Kurt slid off the bed and crawled towards him. He nuzzled his face against Blaine's crotch and then looked up at him, pleadingly. "I'm thirsty."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Nope. None for you. I'm making you wait. I want you thirsty for me all day."

Kurt purred and rubbed his head against Blaine's crotch again. He could feel Blaine's cock grow harder.

"Please master? Wasn't I a good boy last night?"

Blaine closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Hell yeah Kurt was a good boy last night. The way he had desperately fucked himself on his cock was amazing. The images in his head were going to fuck with him all day. He wasn't going to get any work done.

"You were an amazing boy last night, but I'm still denying you. Maybe in Connecticut."

Kurt smiled to himself. He knew how to get what he wanted.

"Please master? Your slave needs your cock. I need to taste your cum. Your cock has enslaved me just like you have, and now I need it. I need it so bad."

Blaine's eyes glazed over. Kurt tugged at the towel. Blaine let it fall and Kurt quickly swallowed his cock. Mmmm. So delicious. When he was done, Blaine stared down at Kurt, his eyes shining with love and hazy desire.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that later."

Kurt smiled at him. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

Friday afternoon Kurt changed clothes and was waiting in front of his building at exactly 3:00 pm. He sighed as he saw Blaine come barreling down the street, slamming to a stop at the curb. Blaine always drove way too fast.

"Ready to go?"

"Must you always drive like a bat out of hell?"

Blaine grinned. "I am a bat out of hell."

As he drove, Blaine started thinking.

Hell.

He really was a bat out of hell. Maybe not a bat, but definitely from hell. He glanced over at Kurt who was chatting about flowers for the garden.

"Kurt, do you believe in heaven?"

Kurt looked thoughtful. "I don't know. I like to. I like to think that's where my mother is."

Blaine nodded and kept his eyes on the road. If there was a heaven, that's where Kurt would go when he died. As for him...well he'd go to hell. He had killed three people and tortured others. A dark hell lived within him, calmed only by the heaven that was Kurt. Something as evil and full of hell as him would never gain entry into heaven.

_A dirty little son of satan._

No matter what Kurt said, Blaine still struggled with the notion of being evil. It was a thought his father had planted in his head and for some reason Blaine just couldn't shake it.

* * *

Hanson, Connecticut was a small town of only a few thousand year-round residents. It was full of large, expensive homes built by New Yorkers as an escape from the city. The residents tolerated the outsiders because they brought their wallets with them. Kurt and Blaine had purchased a lovely 4-bedroom home on a quiet street of mostly weekend visitors like them. They had kept the décor simple and comfortable except for the kitchen. They remodeled the entire kitchen to be a smaller version of the one in their penthouse.

Hanson was their private getaway. They tried not to check email or go online. Instead they spent time gardening, going for walks and making love. Kurt wasn't sure why, but Blaine never fucked him in Hanson. In Hanson they only made love.

That evening they sat outside on their deck in the warm night air. The sky was full of stars. Blaine stared at Kurt who was staring at the sky. In moments like this, despite all the years behind them, Blaine was in awe of the fact that an incredible, gorgeous man like Kurt belonged to him. He knew he didn't deserve such a heavenly creature, so he was grateful. Grateful that Kurt loved him and had submitted to him all those years ago. Blaine never tired of devouring his body and his presence continued to be the one thing that made him happier than anything else in the world. Kurt truly was his heaven.

Kurt sighed contentedly. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yes, Kurt. Beautiful. Just like you." To Kurt's surprise, Blaine stood up and kneeled in front of him, taking his hands in his.

"I love you. You are the best thing in my life. You are my life. The only reason I live is for you and your love. Your love makes my life beautiful. Please...never stop loving me. Never leave me."

"I won't, Blaine. I promise. I will love you forever and even after that."

Blaine ran his tongue softly along Kurt's lips before sliding into his mouth. Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's hair, pulling him closer.

That night there was a sweet melancholy to their lovemaking as Blaine moved gently in and out of Kurt, hoping that with every thrust the hell within him would diminish just enough to allow him entry into heaven.

He wanted to go to heaven with Kurt.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt spent a lovely Saturday making love and mapping out their plans for the garden. They decided to wait until they had a four day weekend to buy everything they wanted to plant. Their caretaker, Hank Montgomery, stopped by to say hello and make sure everything was all right. Hank took care of all the New Yorker houses on the street. At first he had been a little put off by the idea of two gay men, but Kurt and Blaine were nicer to him than any of the other families. They were kind and respectful, always asking instead of demanding. They weren't too snobby to ask him to join them for lunch, and they always gave him the best Christmas bonus. The two gay men turned out to be his favorite couple to work for.

That evening they showered and dressed for dinner at the Graysons. Over the years Kurt had completely taken over Blaine's wardrobe. Blaine no longer shopped for himself or chose his own clothes. He wore whatever Kurt laid out for him. Tonight he was to wear a pair of dark khakis with a goldenrod yellow shirt. He eyed the shirt color suspiciously.

"Yellow?"

"It's goldenrod and it brings out your eyes. It's from the Anderson Collection."

Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's...what was he wearing? Was that a tennis dress?

"Are you wearing a dress?"

"Of course not. It's a summer kilt ensemble. Do you like it?"

Kurt twirled around. Blaine growled a little.

"It makes me want to fuck you. Easy access." Blaine lunged at him and started attacking his neck with his mouth. Kurt giggled.

"Everything and nothing makes you want to fuck me. Do you ever get tired of sex?"

"Do you ever get tired of breathing?"

"You never fuck me in Connecticut."

Blaine laughed. "That sounds like the title of a country music song."

"It's true."

"Then let's go back to New York."

"Elyse is expecting us."

"She'll understand."

Kurt cracked up laughing. "Oh, no she won't. Although I'm sure she has engaged Bernard in several uncomfortable conversations around what gay men do in bed. Come on. You can have me later."

Blaine grinned lustfully. "Desert."

* * *

"Ah! Kurt and Blaine! Hello, hello! Come in, darlings! I'm so glad you could join us."

Kurt and Blaine smiled as Elyse gushed over how wonderful they looked and pushed them out on to the veranda. Kurt was pleased to see Elyse wearing an outfit from his latest collection.

"Bernie! Look who's here?"

Bernard Grayson made his way over to shake their hands.

"Welcome. Welcome. Glad you could make it. Good to see you. Good to see you."

Blaine was always amused by Bernard's habit of repeating himself. "Thank you. Thank you. Glad to be here. Glad to be here." Kurt had to suppress his giggles.

"A drink. Let's get you a drink. A drink."

Once they each had a glass of wine in hand, Elyse delighted in making introductions.

"Delores, Greg, you simply must meet our neighbors, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. The Anderson-Hummels. They're married. That's right. They live down the street. Together. They're married."

Kurt wondered if Elyse had any idea of just how ridiculous she sounded.

They were soon separated as the women realized exactly who Kurt was and inundated him with questions on fashion and how to look younger. Blaine engaged in a robust discussion with two businessmen on proposed mergers that were in the news. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elyse welcoming another older couple. A few minutes later she brought the couple over.

"Joe, Don, Blaine, I'd like you all to meet Jack and Beth Harrington. Jack, Beth, this is Joe Carlye, Don Mitchell and Blaine Anderson."

Joe and Don shook Jack's hand and nodded at Beth while Blaine stood frozen.

Jack Harrington.

Jace's father.

Son of Jason and Jessica Harrington.

Blaine slowly reached out to take Jack's waiting hand. Their eyes met.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded but said nothing. Jack's eyes were kind with a touch of deep grief. Grief Blaine was sure he played a role in causing.

As their hands touched, Jack felt it. That faint simmer of dark power that was only recognizable to those who knew to look for it. He was immediately overcome with sadness as he thought of his son. He quickly released Blaine's hand and looked into his eyes.

Blaine couldn't help it. His eyes darkened. Jack said nothing.

This entire exchange took place unnoticed by the others. Elyse herded the Harringtons over to another group of guests. Blaine searched for Kurt.

_Where are you?_

_Over by the grill._

Kurt was holding center court with four women who were listening with rapt attention to his every word. He spotted Blaine looking distressed.

"Excuse me, ladies. I promise to return."

He quickly headed for Blaine. "What's wrong?"

"The Harringtons are here."

Kurt turned white. "What?"

Blaine realized what Kurt was thinking. "No...the other Harringtons. Jace's parents."

Kurt exhaled. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were telling me they returned from the dead."

"Not possible, Kurt."

"How am I supposed to know that? I didn't know people could torture people with their thoughts before I met you. Did they recognize you?"

"I'm not sure. His mother didn't, but his dad...I think he sensed the darkness. I don't know. He wouldn't know what I look like, but he might know my name. We should go. Tell Elyse you don't feel well."

At that moment the bell rang for dinner. Elyse started shooing everyone in. She came over to them.

"Kurt, I've placed you next to Dorthea Mott. She's planning an around the world cruise leaving in June. I figured it would be a great opportunity for you to sell your entire summer line. The woman spends money like water. On her fourth husband, you know. She picks em well. Always rich and about to croak."

"Um, Elyse...actually..."

Blaine interrupted. "That sounds great. Thank you."

Elyse beamed and went to make sure everyone was properly seated.

"What are you doing? I thought you wanted to leave."

"No. Let's stay. If he knows who I am, I want to know. Besides I don't think he's a threat. He's not dark. I can't imagine he would try anything."

Elyse never seated husbands and wives together. More fun for everyone to get to know each other and have new conversation. Kurt was seated between Dorthea Mott and a woman named Rose. Beth Harrington was across from him. Blaine was seated between Bernie Grayson and Don Mitchell. Jack Harrington was across from him. Blaine kept up a steady conversation with Don, but every time he looked up, Jack Harrington was staring at him. His face expressionless, his eyes sadder than before.

Towards the end of dinner Blaine excused himself to use the bathroom. When he came out he spotted Jack in the living room staring at the photos on the wall. He knew he was waiting for him. He walked in.

Jack didn't turn around.

"You're very strong."

Blaine said nothing. Jack continued without turning around.

"Jace was fascinated with becoming stronger. I blame my father. And myself. My father always made him feel weak, like he wasn't good enough or strong enough because he was gay. I blame myself for not doing more to protect my son. Maybe if I had done more..."

Jack trailed off. He turned to look at Blaine.

"I know you didn't kill him. Even after we found your clothes in the freezer, I knew you didn't kill him. The week before he died he told me he had found a way to get stronger. He couldn't wait to prove to his grandfather that he wasn't a weak faggot. That he was strong and powerful like him. I told him it didn't matter. I always told him it didn't matter. He should be looking for a slave. Not trying to get stronger. Just find someone you love and who loves you. Concentrate on that. Strength doesn't matter. Love is what matters. Love will make you stronger. But he wouldn't listen. He never listened. My father...my father ruined my son. Filled his head with fears of being weak. And I...I didn't do enough...I allowed the demons my father planted to destroy my son."

Blaine stood speechless. He wasn't sure what to say. He relaxed slightly when he felt Kurt's hand slip into his.

"Jace was a good boy, he just...he was confused. I don't know what he did to you, but...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for whatever he did and...I'm sorry for what my parents did. My father. I don't blame my mother. She did what he wanted. It was my father's fault. I know...I know you had to...protect yourself. I don't blame you. I'm just sorry my family..."

Jack stopped talking, overcome by grief and guilt.

_Say something._

_What should I say? His son attacked me. His parents tried to kill us. He owes me a fucking apology._

_Look at him, Blaine! He's devastated! He had nothing to do with this. It was his father's fault, not his._

_He should have been a better father to Jace._

_And James should have been a better father to you._

Blaine looked at Kurt in surprise.

_He allowed his father to fill Jace's head with fears of being weak. James filled your head with fears of being evil. At least this man is apologizing. Apologizing for the actions of others and his own shortcomings. Give him some forgiveness, Blaine. It wasn't his fault. He was probably trapped between his father and his son. Two dark forces. That's a lot to navigate._

Blaine looked at Jack Harrington. He was sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

Blaine was never sorry for his actions. Never. He wasn't capable of being sorry. He always felt justified. Sorry was a word he never used. He wasn't sorry Jace was dead and he wasn't sorry he killed Jason and Jessica. As for the man sitting before him...he didn't know how he felt. No, this man hadn't done anything to him, but...he was still a Harrington.

He glanced at Kurt.

He didn't want Kurt disappointed in him.

"Mr. Harrington...none of this was your fault. Your parents...your father made his own decision and he paid the price. As for Jace...I don't know what to tell you. In the end he made his own decision as well. Maybe you could have done more. I really don't know, but don't blame yourself for what happened. I don't blame you."

Jack slowly looked up at him. "My father was always a bully. In business...in our family. The only person he was kind to was my mother. He loved her, but everyone else could go to hell. He didn't really care that Jace was dead. It was just an excuse to go bully someone. A reason to commit murder. He got what he deserved. But Jace...Jace was a good boy. He was just confused."

Blaine felt slightly ill. Jace wasn't a good boy. He was a fucking rapist and a thief. Blaine looked at the grief and anguish in Jack Harrington's eyes. He couldn't tell this man the truth about his son. It would kill him.

All three were silent.

"Jack?"

Beth Harrington came into the room. She quickly walked over to her husband.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack Harrington took a deep breath and stood up. "Nothing. Just chatting with these young men. I'm fine."

Beth suddenly realized Kurt and Blaine were standing there. She looked between the two of them, her eyes resting on Blaine.

"You remind me of my son." Jack took her hand.

"Yes, I was just telling him the same thing. Come dear. I'm tired. Let's thank Elyse and Bernard and go." He started pulling Beth from the room, but she kept staring at Blaine.

"You remind me of my son. I...used to have a son. He died young. He was handsome like you." She gave Blaine a small smile.

Blaine smiled back. Jack stopped and looked at Blaine.

"Thank you."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked home in silence. Blaine sat on the bed as Kurt began to undress.

"Do you think I'm going to hell?"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm going to hell? If there really is a heaven and a hell, do you think I'm going to hell?"

Kurt looked at him. Wow. Okay. Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine and took his hands in his.

"What makes you think you're going to hell?"

"I've killed people. I enjoy torturing people. I am hell."

"And what am I?"

"You're heaven. My heaven."

"And as a member of heaven, I promise to get you in."

"Kurt...you can't promise that."

"Why not? Don't you believe I'm from heaven? Sent here to take care of you? To calm the hell that lives inside you?"

Blaine stared at Kurt with a mixture of awe and confusion. Sure, Blaine had always viewed Kurt as the heaven to his hell, but he thought it was all in his head. Was it really true?

"Well, yeah, but..."

Kurt pressed his finger to Blaine's lips. "Shh. Then that's all you need to know." Kurt kissed his lips softly and stared into his eyes. "Just relax and let me be your heaven, Blaine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm your heaven. You've enslaved heaven. Of course you're getting in. Slaves don't refuse their masters entry."

Blaine was staring into Kurt's eyes with such fierce intensity that Kurt couldn't look away. Instead he leaned forward and began to aggressively kiss Blaine's mouth, pressing his lips to his and urgently seeking his tongue. He pushed Blaine back on to the bed and began grinding his erection against his. Blaine tried to flip them over, but Kurt wouldn't let him. Instead he was unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, pulling it off and then quickly pulling at his zipper to free his straining cock. Kurt trailed kisses down Blaine's chest, stopping only to pull off Blaine's pants and boxers. He took his time licking Blaine's cock from the base to the head before finally taking it into his mouth, slowly working it in and out. Blaine was moaning and gripping Kurt's hair tightly. Kurt was definitely a creature from heaven. The sensations he was creating were heavenly.

Kurt slowly pulled off Blaine's cock and scooted down a bit.

He gently pushed Blaine's legs a little further apart...

And then slowly...almost teasingly...licked his entrance.

Blaine sat up like a shot.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to taste you. Please? Can I?" Kurt's eyes were pleading and full of curiosity. The dominance in Blaine was swirling. What was this leading to?

"I just wondered what you taste like."

Blaine stared into Kurt's blue-gray eyes. Denying Kurt was always hard for him, but this? This was forbidden territory. In all their years together, Kurt had never ventured past Blaine's cock. He knew better.

"All right."

Blaine lay back down and closed his eyes. Kurt started to softly run his tongue around and into Blaine's hole. Pressing in as far as he could. Blaine tried to relax and find enjoyment in this, but he couldn't. As a master he simply wasn't wired that way, and Kurt wanting to do this was riling up the dominance in Blaine. He was growing hot as the darkness raced through his body. When Kurt gently pressed the entrance with his finger, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair, pulled him up and immediately flipped them over. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes and knew he was in trouble.

"Master, I..." Kurt stopped talking as the master control flowed through him. After all these years Blaine didn't even have to touch his chest. He could just look at Kurt a certain way and master control would take over his entire being.

Blaine climbed off of Kurt and Kurt immediately moved to the floor, his forehead pressed to the carpet, his wrists by his ankles. It had been awhile since Blaine had used master control. Over the years Kurt's enslavement and Blaine's control had grown stronger. Tighter. It was strange. The more freedom Blaine gave Kurt, the stronger and tighter the enslavement became. Kurt was so submissive and obedient when they were home that Blaine rarely put him under master control. The chains and shackles Kurt wore were enough to feed his dominance.

But now Blaine was worked up. How dare his slave want to venture down there. Blaine stood over Kurt, thinking. He never fucked Kurt in Connecticut. For some reason he never wanted to. They didn't even have toys here. Only Kurt's chain for bedtime. But now Blaine was feeling hot and full of desire to punish his slave. Remind him of his place.

But he really didn't want to do it here.

"Stand up, Kurt." Kurt stood up, his eyes focused on his master, waiting, wanting instructions.

"We're going to bed."

* * *

Blaine kept Kurt locked under master control until Sunday night. Since he hadn't put Kurt under master control in a long time, it took Kurt almost 15 minutes to completely emerge. Kurt blinked, shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Finally he was able to focus on Blaine.

Uh oh.

A fearful shiver of anticipation snaked up Kurt's back. Blaine leaned over and started sucking on his neck. This couldn't be good.

"You must be properly punished, beautiful. I didn't want to do it in Connecticut. That just wasn't the place for it. But now that we are back home I can give you what you deserve."

Blaine pulled back and stared into Kurt's eyes. "Or don't deserve."

Blaine stood up. "Wanna watch tv before we go to bed?"

What?

Kurt watched in confusion as Blaine grabbed the remote off the nightstand and hit the power button. Blaine settled on the bed and looked at Kurt expectantly. Kurt settled down next to him.

They watched tv until they were ready to go to sleep.

Blaine did not chain him to the bed.

"Master, you forgot to chain me."

"No, I didn't. Goodnight beautiful."

Kurt couldn't sleep. He missed being chained to his master's bed. He loved being chained. The chains comforted him. He glanced over at Blaine.

Blaine was asleep.

By Tuesday evening Kurt understood his punishment.

Denial.

Blaine hadn't touched him, fucked him or chained him up since they arrived home.

He was not allowed to touch himself.

He was starting to feel desperate.

Of course they had gone for days without sex in the past, but those days had ended years ago. Now the only time they went without for an extended time was during Kurt's month long stay in Paris for Fashion Week, but Kurt prepared for that. Before he left Blaine would screw him into the floor and fuck him so hard into the wall, Kurt would have to wear a special, tight t-shirt under his shirt to lessen the rub against his bruised, cut and scarred back. They would jerk off every night while talking to each other. Kurt could manage and Blaine survived. Barely.

But this was different. Blaine was right here. Ignoring him.

Purposely denying him.

Wednesday night he fell to his knees and started begging.

"Please master. Please...I need you. I need your cock."

"No. You need to be reminded that I am in control. Not you."

A week later, Kurt thought he was going to pass out from sexual frustration. He thought back to the early days when he was working 24/7 at the design house. How did he last until Sundays without sex?

Blaine didn't seem affected by their lack of sex. Of course, he was getting off on the control he was exerting over his slave. For three nights straight he jerked off in front of Kurt, catching his cum in a glass and drinking it down while Kurt begged and pleaded with him.

"Please...please let me taste you. Let me drink you. Please...please give it to me. Please..."

On Friday morning Blaine pulled out the butt plug harness.

"Come here, Kurt."

Kurt practically ran to him. Finally.

Blaine smiled at him. "Turn around."

Kurt quickly turned and leaned forward, his hands gripping Blaine's dresser. Blaine slid two fingers inside him and Kurt groaned deeply and eagerly pushed back. He couldn't wait for Blaine's cock.

Blaine pushed and twisted his fingers in Kurt's hole until Kurt was wailing and begging to be fucked.

Then he pushed the plug in and tightened the harness around Kurt's waist.

"You may get dressed now."

Kurt felt like crying. "But...aren't you going to..."

"Fill your ass with my cum? No."

Kurt was a wreck all day. He couldn't concentrate and Blaine kept fucking with him.

_Don't you wish that was my cock lodged in your ass instead of a plug?_

_Would you like me to come over and fuck you on your desk, Kurt? Would you like to feel my cock sliding in and out of your beautiful ass while you scream loud enough for the entire office to hear you?_

_Please master. Never again. I'll never touch you down there again. Please..._

By 2:00 pm Kurt had given up on work. He was just sitting at his desk trying to decide how badly Blaine would punish him if he jerked off. It might be worth it.

_Slave?_

_Yes, master?_

_You will be waiting for me naked and on your knees tonight at 6:00 pm._

_Yes, master._

Kurt buzzed Lexi. "Tell Jules to meet me out front in 15 minutes."

* * *

When Blaine entered the penthouse at 6:15 pm, he couldn't help but smile. It was obvious that Kurt had been waiting for awhile. Blaine caressed his hair as Kurt looked up at him, his eyes full of sexual desperation and desire.

Kurt crawled behind Blaine to the bedroom. Blaine told him to sit against the wall by the chair sex bar. He chained Kurt to the bar by his collar. Kurt's entire body relaxed for the first time in two weeks.

Blaine took a quick shower and tried to decide what he wanted to do to his slave. The past two weeks had been hell for him despite thoroughly enjoying watching Kurt fall apart. He loved that he could deny Kurt his cock, but Kurt could never deny him his ass. Being dark wasn't always easy, but Blaine loved being a master. Owning and loving Kurt made it all worthwhile.

He walked out of the bathroom and stared at Kurt. Kurt was sitting on his knees, his eyes a mixture of submission and lust. Blaine ran his eyes along the chain that ran from Kurt's collar to the bar. So damn hot. His cock bobbed in agreement.

"What shall I do to you, Kurt?"

Kurt knew what he really, really wanted, but he was forbidden from asking. He stared into Blaine's eyes, hoping to communicate the punishment he wanted. Blaine smiled a slow, dark, evil smile. He knew what Kurt wanted, but not yet. First he wanted to fuck his brains out.

Blaine decided to go with simple, yet brutal access to Kurt's ass. He unchained him, removed the butt plug, and made him lie on his back on the bed. He chained his wrists to the headboard and then had Kurt kick his legs back so he could chain his ankles to the headboard as well. Thank God for Kurt and Samantha's three times a week yoga class. Blaine placed a pillow under Kurt's back. He took his time sliding his fingers in and out of Kurt's hole as Kuty cried and begged. He teasingly licked at Kurt's hole before softly fucking him with his tongue. By the time he finally slid in his cock, Kurt was wailing loudly. Blaine grabbed hold of two strategically placed bars within the headboard for added leverage, and fucked him hard and smooth with strong, firm thrusts that sent streams of pleasure throughout Kurt's body. With every fuck into him, Kurt screamed like a madman and begged to come.

"Ugh...ugh...ugh...please...oh holy...fuck! Please master! Please!"

Blaine's eyes were closed as he concentrated on thrusting as hard, yet smoothly as possible.

"No, beautiful. You may not come."

"Pleassseeee!"

"No."

Blaine kept thrusting until he was almost there. He reached up and quickly released the chains locking Kurt's ankles to the headboard. Kurt's legs fell to the bed as Blaine pulled out of his ass. He scooted up and shoved his cock into Kurt's mouth. Kurt choked from the sudden intrusion but recovered just as Blaine's strong, hot orgasm screamed through him. Kurt struggled to swallow the cum sliding down his throat. As the taste flowed over his tongue, Kurt lost control. His cock exploded.

Blaine stayed still for a few minutes, recovering from his powerful orgasm. It wasn't until he pulled out of Kurt's mouth and rolled off of him that he realized Kurt had come.

He lazily dragged a finger through the cum on Kurt's stomach before scooping up a little and sucking it off his finger. Kurt's heart was racing and he was struggling to breathe. He waited anxiously. Oh please, oh please...

Blaine rolled off the bed and looked down at Kurt. His wrists were still chained to the bed. His body was shining with sweat and cum. His eyes were bright and wet with submission. Blaine spoke very quietly.

"Have you been a bad slave, Kurt?"

"Yes master."

"Did you disobey?"

"Yes! Yes! I'm..."

Kurt couldn't say he was sorry. He wasn't. He was hoping this was the final straw to get him the punishment he'd been dreaming about for months.

Blaine bent down and lightly bit Kurt's nipple. Kurt hissed and closed his eyes.

"Well, beautiful, I guess I have to get cruel with you."

A bubble of joy, excitement and fear burst in Kurt's mind.

Blaine unchained him from the bed and Kurt immediately moved to the floor. Blaine linked a chain to Kurt's collar and held it like a leash. He yanked it as he walked towards the door. Kurt crawled behind, tears of joy rolling down his face.

Finally.

They went to Blaine's study. Blaine walked over to his desk and took out a key. He unlocked the door to what looked like a closet. He pushed a button inside the closet and the fake wall slid back. He pushed another button and stood back as a platform slowly slid out. Kurt almost came as he watched the platform slide forward.

A cage.

A beautiful, silver cage.

Kurt's idea.

He had spotted it while clicking around Desmond's website. It had taken him months to get Blaine to agree.

"I would think you would love this. A cage you can lock me inside whenever you want. You've always wanted me locked up in our home, unable to escape."

That was the problem.

Blaine wasn't sure he trusted himself to have a cage. A place where he could lock Kurt up, making it impossible for him to leave. Ever. Kurt would be trapped. He could lock him in the cage in the morning and leave him there all day and only let him out at night when he came home. Maybe have a timer set to unlock before Blaine arrived home and Kurt could be on his knees by the door...

No. Blaine couldn't handle having a cage.

Kurt begged. He couldn't believe Blaine's resistance. Finally Blaine confessed his concerns. Kurt laughed.

"Blaine...that would never happen. There's no way you could get away with something like that. People would be looking for me. Don't you think Samantha and Lake would demand to know where I am?"

Blaine wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. Kurt belonged to him. He could do whatever he wanted to his slave. It was no one else's business. Kurt ran his nails up and down Blaine's back and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, my beautiful, dark, powerful master. I will always belong to you and only you, but...others depend on me now just like hundreds of employees depend on you. Here, in our home, it will always be just the two of us. But we have lives outside of one another, Blaine. That's just how it is. But I promise. I will always be your willing slave. Always."

Blaine knew Kurt was right. After all, it had been years since they embarked on their careers. They had worked hard to establish a work/life, slave/master balance. But there were still days when Blaine longed to have Kurt at home. The househusband he'd always wanted.

Desmond's cock stayed hard the entire time he worked on the cage project. For a month he dreamed of Kurt locked in the cage and wished he could figure out a way to get Blaine to let him see Kurt in the cage just once. He took his time with the installation, adding special items Blaine could use to bind and torture Kurt. When it was finished, Blaine stared at it nervously. Kurt climbed inside and closed the door. Desmond's hands shook as he explained the various features to Blaine while Kurt looked on, his eyes wide with excitement and anticipation. The more Blaine stared at Kurt in the cage, the more he realized just how quickly this could get out of control. He could place Kurt under master control and make it impossible for him to ask to be let out.

"Take it out."

"What?"

"Take it out. I can't...this is dangerous."

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "Blaine, we talked about this. Don't worry. You won't lose control."

"I'm already losing control. I can't handle this."

In the end they came up with a list of rules that seemed totally twisted to Desmond. Kurt couldn't ask to be placed in the cage. Only Blaine would decide when they used it and they would use it rarely. Blaine would never place Kurt under master control while he was in the cage. Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"How am I supposed to stop you?"

Blaine was distressed. This cage was truly something out of his deepest, darkest fantasies of things he wanted to do to Kurt.

"We should get rid of this, Kurt."

The cage stayed.

Blaine could never deny him.

Because of Blaine's fears, Kurt had only been placed in the cage once. The intense rush of erotic dominance that filled Blaine scared him from using it again, much to Kurt's disappointment.

But now Blaine was feeling dark and in the mood for extreme punishment. For Kurt it would be both punishment and reward.

He pulled Kurt's head back and smiled at the lust he saw in his eyes. "You're such a bondage whore, beautiful. My beautiful, sexy bondage whore. Open your mouth." Kurt obeyed, sucking hard and smooth to show his appreciation for finally being allowed time in the cage. He had been waiting so long. As he sucked, Blaine held up a specially designed cockring. When Kurt realized which one, he started trembling. Blaine smiled as he saw realization flash in Kurt's eyes.

"Oh yes, beautiful. It's been a while. Apparently, too long."

Kurt sucked harder, urged on by what he knew was coming. Blaine pulled out and came all over Kurt's face. He slipped a black hood over Kurt's head. It had holes for his mouth and nose, but nothing else. Blaine grinned evilly.

"A moisturizing mask."

He left the hood up just enough to leave Kurt's lips free so he could kiss him. Soft, wet kisses, his tongue sliding gently in and out of Kurt's mouth as Kurt moaned and pressed his mouth harder into Blaine's. He allowed the intoxication of Blaine's kisses to flood his mind. He needed to be intoxicated for what Blaine was about to do to him. The intoxication and enslavement made it possible for him to revel in the painful pleasure he was about to endure. Blaine continued kissing him as his fingers found their way to Kurt's nipples. He brushed over them with his thumbs, feeling them harden under his touch. Kurt groaned as Blaine kept his thumb on one nipple and wrapped his other hand around Kurt's cock, stroking gently. Kurt's moans grew louder. Blaine pulled his mouth from Kurt's and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ready, beautiful?"

"Y-yes master."

"Are you sure? I'm willing to deny you this torture."

"No. Please. Do it. Please. I want it. I need it."

"As you wish, beautiful."

Blaine kissed him for a few minutes more. Kurt felt desperate and drunk with anticipation. Blaine pulled the hood down completely and then fell to his knees, sucking Kurt rough and hard, bringing him to the very edge before sliding on the special cockring. He led Kurt over to his large desk, bent him over, and fucked into him rough and hard. He was so turned on that his orgasm came fast and powerfully. Kurt almost passed out as Blaine shoved a large, vibrating butt plug into his ass. The plug had a long, thin piece of leather on the end. Blaine brought it between Kurt's legs and wrapped it firmly around his balls and his cock. Kurt almost fell from sexual dizziness. Blaine held him up and led him to the cage.

The moment his bare feet touched the bottom of the cage, Kurt's mind shifted into a new space. His enslavement was at its highest ever. Waves of erotic submission spread throughout his entire body. He was a slave. Nothing more, nothing less. His only desire was to sexually please his master and to endure. Endure the painful sexual pleasure that was to come. He craved his punishment. Needed it more than air. He couldn't wait.

As Kurt shifted into total sexual submission, a hot, fierce tide of dark dominance and control roared through Blaine's body and mind. This was what scared him. He felt like he lost all logic and reason in this state. Kurt's total submission fed the sexual darkness. It was a struggle for Blaine not to lose himself completely to the sexual force raging within him.

There was a small metal circle on top of the hood Kurt was wearing. Blaine hooked the circle to a hook at the top of the cage, forcing Kurt to stand straight. He took his time locking Kurt into the iron ankle shackles on the bottom of the cage before chaining his wrists to the bars. Kurt's body was stretched into a tight X. Lastly Blaine ran four tight chains from Kurt's collar to the bars of the cage, one on either side of his neck and one on the front and the back. Kurt was completely bound and barely able to move.

Blaine turned on the vibration of the butt plug, setting it at 12. Kurt screeched as the strong pulses traveled through his ass and tickled his prostrate. Blaine gently kissed and massaged Kurt's nipples with his thumb. His voice was sexy, but loud so Kurt could hear through the hood.

"Same time?" Kurt shook his head.

"One at a time?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled. Kurt knew Blaine loved doing it one at time. Twice the intense rush.

Blaine connected a chain to a small hook on Kurt's cockring, running it to the cage bars. He then connected two chains to that one. Kurt let forth a deep, guttural scream as Blaine attached a tight clamp to his nipple. First one and after a minute, the other. Kurt cried out from the harsh pleasure. He felt like sparks were flying throughout his body and exploding in his cock. Blaine watched him for a few minutes before running the tight chain from each clamp to the bar of the cage, connecting it to the chain that was attached to the cockring.

In the middle of each chain running from the nipple clamps to the bars, he hung a small weight, one in the shape of a B and one in the shape of a K.

He closed the cage door and locked it.

Kurt screamed.

And screamed.

And wailed.

And cried.

And screamed some more.

Blaine's eyes were their deepest black and had a possessed look to them. He couldn't take his eyes off of Kurt. He was so hard it was painful, but he didn't want relief. He wanted to suffer with his slave.

Kurt couldn't move but his body was shaking. The shaking pulled the clamps on his nipples and made the weights swing, increasing the intense torture. Blaine changed the butt plug vibration to 15 and watched Kurt disintegrate. He was screaming and trying to pull against the chains, making his painful pleasure worse. His cock was throbbing and bobbing achingly as a sheen of sweat covered his body.

Blaine stroked himself gently as he listened to Kurt's screams and incoherent cries. He alternated between begging for mercy and thanking Blaine for punishing him.

Blaine left him like this for 20 minutes before unlocking the door and running his fingers lightly up and down Kurt's cock. Kurt screamed from the soft, erotic touch. Blaine slid the cockring off and watched the cum flow.

Kurt passed out three times, but every time he woke to find himself still trapped, he cried and thanked his master.

After one hour Blaine removed the nipple clamps and lowered the vibration to 10. Kurt was drunk from over arousal, and exhausted from the almost constant orgasms racing through him.

Blaine was exhausted as well. Orgasms kept sneaking up on him as he stared at Kurt's chained, sweat and cum covered body. Blaine removed the hood and turned off the vibration. He unlocked the chains running from Kurt's collar and released his wrists, but he kept him locked in the ankle shackles and the plug in his ass. Kurt collapsed to the floor.

Blaine stood there for a few minutes, staring at him. Kurt was sexually wrecked, his body trembling from the intense experience.

Dark, evil, thoughts raced through Blaine's mind.

He walked to the linen closet and grabbed two blankets and a wash cloth which he ran under warm water in the bathroom.

He unlocked the cage and washed Kurt's face. He placed a blanket over him.

And locked the door.

He settled himself on the couch in the corner of the office, threw a blanket over himself and fell asleep.

* * *

Kurt opened his eyes and blinked. His body felt like he'd had a 10-hour massage. His muscles felt so relaxed he wasn't sure he could move. He slowly rolled to his back. The various hooks and o-rings in the ceiling of the cage began to come into focus.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Oh.

He was still in the cage.

He stretched upwards and realized his ankles were still chained to the floor. He looked around the room. Blaine was sitting at his desk reading a law journal.

"Master?"

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful."

He was showered and fully dressed in khaki pants and a blue button down shirt. Where was he going?

"Are you leaving?"

Blaine stood up and walked over to the cage. Kurt was kneeling, his hands gripping the bars, ankles chained to the floor. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath. Control yourself, Blaine.

_Why should you control yourself? Don't control yourself. Control him. This cage is a great idea._

Blaine opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's.

"What would you think if I said I wanted to keep you locked in here?"

Kurt didn't even flinch.

"Do you want to keep me locked in here?"

Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's body. His always perfectly styled hair was stuck to his head in places. His eyes looked bluer than usual. Wet and shinning. His thighs were covered in dried cum. Of course he wanted to keep him in there.

"Yes."

Kurt slowly sat back and spread his legs as wide as the ankle shackles would allow.

"How will you fuck me if I'm locked in a cage? Your dick is too big to slip between the bars."

Blaine growled quietly.

Kurt slowly licked his lips. "And how will I make you breakfast?"

Blaine's eyes focused on Kurt's mouth.

Kurt moved forward and slowly slid his body up the bars, switching his hips seductively until he was standing.

"And who will you chain to your bed at night?"

Blaine felt slightly dizzy.

Kurt stared into his eyes.

"I. Love. You."

Love.

Blaine unlocked the cage and released Kurt from the ankle shackles. He helped him step out and off the platform. Kurt smiled at him.

Blaine stared into his eyes. "I really wanted to keep you in there."

Kurt smiled sexily and walked towards the door. He turned around as Blaine pushed the button to slide the platform back into the closet.

"I'm not sure I really wanted you to let me out."

* * *

On Monday at Noon, Kurt and Lake went out for a long lunch. The plan was to talk business and then go shopping for birthday gifts for Warren and Tyler's twins, Morgan, a boy and Madison, a girl, who were turning 6 years old.

Kurt loved buying matching his and her outfits for the twins, while Blaine loved buying toys. Every year the twins looked forward to the huge box that would arrive on their doorstep in time for their birthday. Warren always chastised Kurt and Blaine for spoiling them, while Tyler thanked them for the cool toys the three of them could play with.

Kurt and Blaine spent many hours discussing children. Kurt wasn't sure it was something he wanted, and Blaine didn't want to pass on the darkness. If they had a child they would have to use Kurt's sperm. Kurt was surprised.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. The darkness is a strange gift. I love it, but...it can be hard. You know that. After everything we've gone through...I don't want to pass this on to our grandchild."

"There's no guarantee that our grandchild would be a boy."

"I don't want to take the chance. What if we don't live long enough? Our grandchild would be wandering around with no one to help him figure anything out. That's not fair. If we're going to do this it has to be your sperm."

In the end they decided against it. Kurt just didn't think having children was right for them. How would they explain their relationship to a child? First they would have to explain why he or she had two dads, then the entire master/slave dynamic along with the darkness. In Kurt's mind it was too much. Besides, he loved their life together. They had a full, busy, happy life. They were free to do anything and everything they wanted, whenever they wanted. Things were wonderful the way they were.

So instead they spoiled their friends children. When it came time for Marta's oldest daughter to think about college, they insisted on paying. She was a straight A student, but hadn't received enough scholarship money to go where she really wanted which was Cornell. They happily paid the bill.

Samantha had two children. A daughter, Kaitlin, and a son, Ryan Jr. who went by RJ. No one could explain it, but from the moment Blaine held Kaitlin a bond was created. Kaitlin adored her Uncle Blaine and he adored her right back. Whenever Samantha stopped by the firm, RJ would play in his grandfather's office while Kaitlin wandered off to find Blaine. No matter what he was in the middle of, he would drop everything and pull her into his arms. She would sit on his lap and they would go to nick junior dot com to play preschool games. Once she grew older, Blaine and Kurt would take her to the zoo, museums and shows. RJ was always invited, but preferred to stay with his dad. For them, Kaitlin was the daughter they would never have and she was more than enough.

Mike gently encouraged them to reconsider their decision. Blaine couldn't help but smile. Mike loved his grandchildren, but he still had a lingering desire for a dark grandson. Blaine never bothered to explain about the darkness skipping a generation.

Whenever they went to visit Warren and Tyler, Kurt always left more convinced than ever that their decision not to have children was the right one.

* * *

Warren and Tyler had built a beautiful life together. Warren was vice president of an architectural and design firm, while Tyler continued to teach. Warren remained madly in love with his beautiful partner who could be playing with toy cars one minute, and then pushing him up against the wall in a hot, passionate kiss the next, whispering dirty things in his ear and begging for sex. Warren was sure he was the happiest man alive.

They were shopping one Saturday when a young girl stopped Tyler to say hello. Sheila McAdams had been one of his students. She was now 16, pregnant and terrified. Her mother was not speaking to her, angry that she was pregnant and furious that it was by a white boy. The boy's parents made it clear they wanted nothing to do with Sheila or their mixed-race grandchild. They considered the entire situation an embarrassing mess that needed to be dealt with quickly, especially since the mother was Black. They strongly suggested she end the pregnancy, but Sheila refused. The boy was immediately shipped off to Michigan to live with his aunt leaving Sheila alone and surrounded by people who were all angry with her. She didn't want to end the pregnancy, but she also didn't want to keep the baby.

Warren and Tyler discussed and agonized for days. Should they offer to adopt the baby? Was it appropriate? Would she care that a gay couple would raise her child? Would the father sign the papers?

In the end they decided to try. The worst that could happen was Sheila saying no, but Sheila was thrilled. She didn't want to keep the baby, but she wanted to know that he/she would be loved and cared for. The parents of the father weren't thrilled that it was two gay men, but at least the baby wouldn't become their problem.

And then Sheila called to say the doctor discovered another heartbeat. She was carrying twins. Warren and Tyler didn't hesitate. Of course they wanted both children.

They bought a large, older home in a D.C. suburb with a huge sprawling yard that was constantly littered with toys. Their house was in a constant state of chaos and clutter with Tyler ruling as the child prince and Warren as the adult king.

"Doesn't it get on your nerves?" asked Kurt as he watched Warren make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in a kitchen that looked like a tornado had gone through it.

"Honestly? Some days are harder than others, but I wouldn't trade my life for anything. I love our children and Tyler...I love Tyler so much...I cry sometimes when I think about it."

Kurt smiled. "I know what you mean."

* * *

As the years passed, Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the semi-celebrity life. In the legal world, Blaine was regarded as one of the nation's foremost experts on mergers and acquisitions, while Kurt was regarded as one of the top five fashion designers in the world. Blaine published articles and opinion pieces in law journals, while Kurt was often profiled in fashion magazines. Kurt found being a designer was the perfect type of celebrity. People recognized his name, but they often didn't recognize him. He could still walk the streets of New York and everywhere else in relative obscurity. They managed their professional personas carefully because scrutiny into their lives was the last thing they wanted. Blaine was often approached by members of both political parties about making a run for office. He was successful, talented, attractive and wealthy enough to finance his own campaign. Blaine politely declined. Kurt was approached about participating in one of the many reality fashion shows on television. Kurt snobbishly declined. He loved watching the shows, but he found the idea of being on one as tacky and potentially hurtful to his brand.

Kurt was amazed at how much money he made. He was proud of his work and pleased that others were willing to pay for his designs, but he still found the amount of zeros in his bank account a bit shocking. Kurt Hummel was rich. Especially since he never had to spend his own money. Blaine still insisted on paying for everything, despite Kurt's income. One Saturday Kurt tried to convince Blaine to let him take over a few of their bills. Blaine wasn't having it.

"We don't need your money, Kurt. I am more than capable of taking care of all our needs."

"I know you don't need it, but it's ridiculous that you still pay for everything. It's not like when we were in high school or college and I didn't have much money. We can share the expenses."

Blaine's eyes darkened and his body tensed slightly. "You are my slave. I am your master. I am supposed to take care of you."

"I'm also your husband. This is our household. I'd like to contribute."

"You do contribute. Your very presence...your enslavement to me...that's all you're supposed to do, Kurt. Just serve your master. You're not even supposed to have a job. Your job is to serve me."

The tone of Blaine's voice made Kurt slowly sink to his knees. Blaine fell to his knees as well and pushed his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you. I will always, always provide for you and give you everything you want and everything you need. You will never want for anything. All you have to do is serve me."

"Yes master."

But there was one thing Kurt had always wanted, always longed for that was impossible for Blaine to give him.

And then they found it one Saturday at the art museum.

* * *

It was a beautiful, warm sunny day. The kind of day that made Kurt fall in love with New York all over again. He woke up to Blaine softly kissing his back and caressing his ass. They made love. Sweet, gentle, slow love that made Kurt's toes curl and his insides quiver. Afterward they lay in bed, spooning and talking about everything and nothing. Finally they showered and Kurt made a full breakfast of French toast, bacon and sausage. After breakfast he called to check in on his dad and Carol. Several years earlier, Kurt moved them to a luxurious retirement village in Florida. His father had fussed and complained about how fancy and expensive it was, but they had settled in nicely. They liked the other retirees and there was plenty for them to do. Kurt tried to visit at least a few times a year because he knew his father wouldn't be around much longer. He tried not to think about that.

Elaine and Joel had moved to Atlanta years ago when Joel took a job at a CPA firm. Elaine was surprised to find that she loved the South and was content to spend the rest of her days there. She and Joel traveled quite a bit, but she always called Blaine every Thursday afternoon from wherever they were that week. Blaine always hung up happy. His mother was living a good life and having a great time. Just like him. It felt good to know that both he and his mother had escaped the pain inflicted by his father.

Well, almost.

Every once in awhile Blaine would see a father and his young son and think back to when he was little and his father adored him. Played with him. Taught him how to hold a tennis racquet. Read him books, tousled his curls and told him how much he loved him. Blaine would look at the father and son and in his mind, wish the kid good luck if he grew up to be gay. Hopefully your father won't hate you.

Kurt and Blaine decided to spend the day at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The Stein Collect was a featured exhibit and Kurt wanted to see it.

"Why is it called, the Stein Collect? Why not the Stein Collection?"

"I don't know, but I think the Stein Collect sounds classier. Maybe I'll try that. The Collect by Kurt Hummel. The Kurt Hummel Collect."

Blaine smiled and watched Kurt pull one of his summer kilt ensembles from the closet. Blaine loved these outfits, so Kurt had designed several in different colors and styles.

"Wanna make out at the museum?"

Kurt gave him a look. "Oh, lovely. That's not tacky at all."

"It wouldn't be tacky. It would be sexy."

"And get us kicked out."

"Then we could come home and finish what we started."

Kurt shook his head and sighed. Blaine smiled at him. "It's not my fault your body is a gorgeous piece of artwork. Property of the Anderson Museum."

* * *

The moment they entered the museum, the darkness began moving slowly through Blaine. It was quiet, but growing warm. Blaine ignored it and tried to concentrate on Kurt's chatter about the collection. The museum was quite busy. Once they made their way through the collection, they wandered around viewing the other exhibits. When they entered a corner room of sculpture, the darkness started flowing faster and growing warmer.

_Another who possesses the darkness is close by._

Blaine instinctively tightened his hold around Kurt's waist.

"What's wrong?"

Before Blaine could answer, they saw them.

The man was quite handsome. He was the same height as Blaine with black hair and deep, amazing blue eyes. The woman was very pretty with long, jet black hair and black eyes. Here skin was an incredible, deep, smooth brown. Kurt figured she must be Indian.

The four stared at each other. Blaine watched as the man's blue eyes turned black at the same time as his. The woman turned towards him talking quietly, but excitedly.

Kurt couldn't take his eyes off the woman. His heart filled with hope.

_Are they...is he?_

_Yes._

_Do you think that's his slave?_

_I don't know. Probably._

Blaine could feel Kurt's growing excitement.

_Don't get your hopes up, Kurt. This might not go well._

_Why not?_

_Have you forgotten? I don't have a good track record with other masters. They all try to kill me._

_That was different. These people don't know us._

_And we don't know them. We need to be careful._

Blaine looked cautiously at the man. He was staring at Blaine with a similar look of apprehension. The woman looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt smiled back. His heart was jumping in his chest. The couple slowly walked towards them.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"I'm Brian Vandivier. This is my wife, Ami."

"Blaine Anderson. My husband, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt and Ami stared at each other, grinning while their masters checked each other out. Blaine wondered how powerful Brian was. He sensed a type of vibration coming from him.

Kurt's eyes fell upon Ami's bracelets, one on each wrist. They were made of a thick, beautiful silver and looked more like shackles than bracelets.

"Your bracelets are beautiful."

"Thank you. Your necklace is gorgeous."

"Thank you. Are your bracelets engraved?" Kurt was sure he spotted the letters a-v-e.

Ami blushed a little and looked at Brian. Brian looked at Blaine and then at the collar around Kurt's neck. He slowly nodded his permission. Ami held out her wrists. One said, _Property of_ _Vandivier._ The other said _Slave._

Kurt could barely contain his excitement. Finally. Another slave. Someone like him. A friend.

Ami was equally excited. She turned to Brian. "Master, I'm hungry." Her eyes pleaded with him. He gave her a small smile. He knew what she wanted. He turned to Blaine.

"Perhaps you and your husband would consider joining us for lunch?"

Blaine frowned. He wasn't sure about this. They seemed non-threatening, but he'd never met a master who didn't turn into his enemy. The darkness was warmer than usual, and definitely on guard, but it wasn't alarmed. Kurt was begging.

_Please Blaine? Please? It's just lunch. We'll be in a public place._

_Like a coffee shop?_

_That was different! Please? Please master? I've always wanted to meet another slave._

Blaine looked Brian up and down. How strong was he? What were his powers? He looked at Kurt whose eyes were swimming with desperate excitement. Damn it. He could never deny Kurt.

"All right."

Ami and Kurt both squealed in delight and grinned at each other. Blaine and Brian looked at the two of them and then at each other. Their slaves were falling for each other.

The four walked along with Ami and Kurt next to each other. They were asking each other the basics. Where are you from and what do you do? Brian was originally from Iowa, Ami from Florida. They met in college. They were both 30. Brian was a business consultant. Ami stayed home. She almost tripped when she realized who Kurt was. "I have several of your dresses! Your clothes are amazing!" Kurt beamed. Brian and Blaine were silent, listening to their slaves and sneaking glances at each other.

When they entered the restaurant Ami turned to Brian. "Please master, can Kurt and I sit at our own table?"

Brian looked at Blaine to see how he felt about this. Blaine spoke mentally to Kurt.

_Why the hell does she want a separate table? Are you two teenagers on a date and this guy and I are the chaperones?_

_We just want to be able to talk about...slave things._

_Kurt, I know you're excited, but be careful. We don't know anything about them. You can't run off at the mouth about our relationship._

_I'm not stupid, Blaine!_

_I know, but you have a lot of pent up...conversation. Just be careful until we know more about them._

Blaine nodded at Brian. Brian asked the hostess for two tables. As they sat down, it struck Blaine that he would have to make conversation with Brian. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but he was feeling very wary. After the Harringtons, he'd hoped to die without ever meeting a master again.

Blaine stared at the menu and immediately decided on the steak sandwich. Brian ordered a pasta dish. Once the waitress left the two men looked over at their slaves. They were sitting across from one another, their heads bowed close together as they spoke quietly, almost conspiratorially.

Brian turned to Blaine. "I guess we'll have to plan a few play dates."

Blaine remained silent, his expression blank.

Brian sat back and surveyed him. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here. I probably shouldn't, but...I'm just as excited to meet you as Ami is to meet Kurt. I didn't think there was anyone else in the world like me."

"You never met your grandfather?"

Brian shook his head. "No. I've never met any of my family. My biological family that is. I'm adopted."

Blaine was intrigued. "Really?"

"Yeah. My dad's a construction project manager. He and my mom were living in New Orleans for a few years for a major project. Apparently some young girl showed up at their church one day and pushed me into the arms of the priest. I was four months old and she had just found out that my father's family had what they call, evil blood. Her family was very superstitious. Her grandmother warned her to get rid of me, so...she did." Brian looked down at the table for a minute before continuing.

"The priest didn't want to turn me over to the authorities. He didn't want the girl to get in trouble and he was worried that the evil blood story would follow me and I'd end up in foster care forever. My parents had been thinking about adopting a child and had asked him to pray for them as they started the process. He called them and asked if they wanted me. They were from Iowa. They didn't believe all the voodoo, superstitious stuff, so they said yes."

Their food arrived. They ate in silence as Blaine thought about Brian's story. Evil blood. He glanced over at Kurt who was munching on a salad and laughing with Ami. Kurt's blood was pure. Or at least it was. Now it was probably tainted because of him. Blaine felt his familiar dread about ruining Kurt. Dark extinguishes light.

"Why did you ask me about my grandfather?"

"Huh? What?"

"You asked me if I had ever met my grandfather. Why?"

Blaine explained how the darkness was passed on through the males of a family, but skipped a generation.

"Wow. So if Ami and I have children, my son won't inherit this, but my grandson will?"

"Assuming it's a boy, yes."

Brian sat thinking. "So, your grandfather helped you understand everything?"

"Not exactly. He died before I was born. His best friend explained things to me."

"You were lucky. I didn't have anyone to explain anything. When I was sixteen and things started happening inside me, I hid it from my parents. They had just told me three years earlier that I was adopted. I felt grateful to them and I didn't want to scare them. But one day...I did something strange and...I had to tell them what was going on."

"What did you do?"

Brian looked uncomfortable. "Well...you know those vampire movies...how the vampires can move super fast...I can do that."

Blaine arched his eyebrows. "You have super-human speed?"

Brian looked embarrassed. "Yeah. I'm really fast. Like, incredibly fast. Even carrying Ami on my back doesn't slow me down. One day my dad and I were playing basketball in our driveway. The ball started rolling towards the street and a car was coming. I didn't realize I was moving that fast until I was back with the ball before the car had even passed our house. My dad was staring at me with his mouth open. I told him about the changes in me. The feelings of power, the energy, the speed." He glanced over at Ami. "My need for..." He trailed off. "I didn't tell him about that. My mom told me about my mother and the evil blood thing. They both looked so scared and worried that I never said anything else and they never asked."

Brian toyed with the straw in his drink. He looked sad. Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He never felt sad about the darkness. He loved it.

"Don't you like being dark?"

Brian sighed and looked guilty as his eyes darkened. "Honestly? I freaking love it, but..."

"What?"

"I can't help but think that...if I wasn't like this...maybe my biological mother would have kept me. Don't get me wrong. I love my parents. They're good people and I love them. They gave me a great life. I just wonder sometimes."

Blaine thought about his own father versus Mike. "If your biological mother was that willing to give you up, I think you're better off. You have parents who love you and were good to you. Imagine what your life might have been like if you had to grow up around people who had already decided something was wrong with you because of your father's family. Your life probably would have been hell."

Brian nodded. "I know. I just wonder sometimes. Who is my father? Is my grandfather still around? It would have been nice to have someone to talk to. Especially about Ami."

"What about her?"

Brian's eyes darkened and Blaine could sense an increase in the energy vibrating inside Brian. The darkness swirled within Blaine.

"Well...you're gay, right?"

"Obviously."

"And Kurt is your slave?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't know if it's the same for gays or not, but when it was time...when I...when I made Ami mine...it was..."

Brian looked at the table.

"It was what?"

Brian looked embarrassed and a little frightened. "I'll shut up now. I've already said too much."

"All masters need a slave, Brian. There's nothing wrong with you enslaving her. As long as you were honest with her and you love her and take care of her and don't abuse her." Blaine looked over at Ami and Kurt. "She looks happy. You have nothing to feel...bad about."

Brian's voice was a whisper. "But when I...when I enslaved her...it...it was brutal. I screwed her like a madman. I was so driven. I had to have her. I had to claim her and...I...I felt like I was...like I was raping her. I knew I wasn't. It was totally consensual and by that time she knew I wasn't...normal. But...it was like the darkness inside me took over and...I was out of control, but I was in control, you know? I had to have her. I had to enslave her. I had to."

"Of course you had to. A master must have a slave to survive."

"But why does it happen that way?"

"Because the darkness lives in the darker side of our nature right next to sex."

Brian stared at Blaine. He could feel Blaine's power. His strength.

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"I dunno. 28?"

Blaine laughed. "I'm closer to 40 than 30."

Brian's eyes grew wide. "No way!"

Blaine smiled. "It's a side effect of the darkness. You age very, very slowly."

Brian smiled. "Cool."

They glanced over at Kurt and Ami. They were still talking non-stop. Brian looked at Blaine, his eyes back to their deep blue color.

"I don't think we're going to be able to get them out of here."

"Kurt's wanted to meet a slave for a long time."

"Ami always wanted me to meet another master. She always believed there were others out there like me. Others I could learn from." Brian gazed into Blaine's eyes for a moment and then quickly looked away.

Blaine was silent. He wasn't sure how he felt about being friends with another master. He looked back at Kurt and Ami. They were holding hands and Kurt was speaking to her intently. Ami was listening carefully and nodding.

Blaine realized he wasn't going to have a choice.

* * *

Kurt was in heaven.

Another slave.

Someone like him.

A friend.

Ami had been just as desperate to find another slave, but mainly because she wanted Brian to have someone.

"I've always told him there had to be others out there like him. Like us. We couldn't be the only ones."

"You're not. There are others, but...you have to be careful. Some are dangerous and mean."

Ami smiled. "You sound like Brian. He didn't think there were others, but he figured if there were, they might be evil. You and Blaine don't seem evil."

Kurt's mind flashed to Jace and Jason. He shook the images from his head. "No, we're not evil, but he's right. You have to be careful."

"You've met others?"

"Yes, and they were horrible. Horrible and mean and dangerous." Kurt looked down at the table. Ami decided to drop it.

"So, you've been together since high school? That's a long time."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. I've been in love with Blaine since I was 17."

"Has it ever been hard?"

Kurt thought for a moment before answering. "We've definitely gone through tough times, but I don't think it's just because of the darkness. All couples go through rough periods. Life adjustments. Ours are just trickier to navigate because of the nature of our relationship. It took some time, but we eventually found our rhythm. Our balance. I think all couples have to do that."

Ami nodded, but Kurt noticed a little sadness in her eyes.

"Are you and Brian struggling?"

Ami glanced over at Brian and then back at Kurt. "Not exactly. It's just...how did you get Blaine to let you work?"

Kurt started laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just...oh, Ami. You have no idea."

"I take it, it wasn't easy?"

"Yes and no. Blaine always knew I wanted to work and he agreed, but adjusting to it was hard. Really hard." Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Despite all the time that's passed, I know he still wishes I were at home. A househusband. He always wanted a househusband."

Ami nodded. "With Brian it's not up for discussion. I have to stay home. I actually don't mind. I don't wanna work once we have children, but until then...I was pre-med. I was going to be a doctor. I'd kinda like to do something in medicine. I know being a doctor is out of the question, but I could at least work in a doctor's office or something."

Kurt felt sad for Ami. He looked over at Blaine. Blaine met his gaze and smiled at him. Kurt felt grateful. No, it hadn't been easy, but in the end Blaine had allowed him to fulfill his dream. Had even helped to make it all happen. Blaine was a wonderful, loving master. Kurt was lucky.

Long after the masters had argued over who was going to pay the bill (Blaine won), and their original waitress had left, the four finally left the restaurant. They exchanged numbers and agreed to meet for dinner in a few weeks. Kurt and Ami hugged each other as if they weren't going to see each other for a year. As they headed home, Kurt talked nonstop about Ami and Brian. Blaine smiled at the joy in Kurt's voice. Kurt finally had the one thing Blaine had been unable to give him.

As they soaked in the tub that night, Blaine trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's back. They were facing each other with Kurt sitting in Blaine's lap, his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist.

"Are you happy, beautiful? Are you totally and completely happy?"

"Yes. I've always been happy with you."

"But now, do you have everything you want?"

"Blaine, I've always had everything I wanted. All I've ever wanted was you."

"And a design house."

Kurt giggled. "Yes. And a design house. But more than that, all I really wanted was you."

"To be my slave?"

"To be your slave."

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, Blaine."

"Forever?"

"Forever."


	35. Chapter 35

**EPILOGUE**

It had never occurred to Blaine that Kurt might die first.

Never.

He had always assumed that one day he would fuck up and be killed by the dark power that lived inside him. He never thought he would have to face life without Kurt.

But Kurt was sick.

The doctors weren't really sure what was wrong. He ate very little and had no energy. He wasn't in pain, just tired with no appetite. They blamed it on old age. After all, he was in his nineties despite looking 70.

Blaine was beyond desperate. He screamed at the doctors to find something, anything to make Kurt well. Away from Kurt's hearing, he screamed and railed against the darkness. What was the point of being powerful if he couldn't use that power to save the one and only person who meant everything to him?

"Save him! Heal him! Do something!"

The darkness remained quiet and settled. It was already in mourning. It knew what was coming and was powerless to stop it.

At Kurt's request they settled at the Connecticut house. Blaine arranged for a 24 hour nurse and a live-in cook, but it was he who bathed and dressed Kurt everyday. They would sit outside so Kurt could look at their beautiful yard. Blaine held his hand and they talked. They reminisced about their lives, their friends, their careers. Kurt was usually quiet, so Blaine would talk and talk and sometimes even sing. He made sure Kurt got to see all the wonderful fashion lines still being turned out by Kurt Hummel designs, prominently displayed in Vogue.

And at night, once Kurt was settled and sleeping, Blaine would slip out of their room and cry.

He would cry silently, his heart breaking over and over as he felt Kurt slipping away from him, a little more each day.

He shed more tears the final 3 months of Kurt's life than he had his entire life. Kurt was the only person he had ever cried over. Ever.

On a beautiful May morning, Kurt asked Blaine to dress him in one of his favorite outfits. It was one of his earlier designs. A kilt ensemble. Blaine slowly and lovingly dressed him, kissing him gently and telling him how beautiful he looked. Kurt didn't want to go out today. Instead he asked Blaine to lay down beside him. Blaine carefully settled next to him. Kurt slowly shifted until his head and hand was resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine felt Kurt's hand pressing against him.

"Are you my master?"

"Always."

"Am I your slave?"

"Forever beautiful. "

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you, Kurt."

Blaine laid there all day.

Long after Kurt's breathing ceased.

* * *

The funeral was huge and A-list. The entire fashion world turned out to say goodbye to one of the best designers of a generation. Samantha's daughter, Kaitlin, took care of all of the arrangements. To Blaine's surprise, Kurt had left detailed instructions regarding the service. He had written it all out and given it to Kaitlin years ago.

"He didn't want you to have to worry about things, Uncle Blaine."

Blaine said nothing.

Kurt.

Taking care of him to the very end.

Blaine did not speak at the funeral. He hadn't spoken since Kurt's death. He had nothing to say. He just needed the funeral to hurry up and end.

Once the service was over, everyone was directed to go downstairs for the repast. Blaine sat silently waiting for everyone to leave.

Kaitlin looked at him nervously. "Uncle Blaine...it's time to go downstairs."

Tyler stepped up. "I'll take care of him, dear. Why don't you go on down?"

Kaitlin hesitated, but nodded and walked out.

Blaine stood up and looked at Tyler and Warren. Tears were rolling down Tyler's face.

He knew.

He embraced Blaine and held him tightly.

"Tell him I love him and I miss him."

Blaine nodded.

Warren hugged him, pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Kurt was lucky to have you for a husband."

Blaine nodded.

He turned and left.

Tyler and Warren were the last two people to see him alive.

* * *

_The first sign was the tennis racket in the corner. Kurt smiled when he saw it. He thought about going to wait, but decided it was too soon._

_A week later he was walking in the gardens when he came across a tennis court. Made sense after the tennis racket._

_A few days later a tree house popped up down by the lake. Kurt sat outside and stared at it all day, a smile on his face._

_That evening bookcases of law books appeared on the wall. Kurt smiled and continued flipping through Vogue._

_The next morning there was a plate of cupcakes on the table. Kurt changed outfits and went to wait._

* * *

"Honey, Shelly and the boys will be here tomorrow. You know the boys are going to want to play in the tree house. Have you had a chance to check it out?"

"I'm sure it's fine."

"Yes, but it's probably full of leaves and dead bugs from the fall and winter. I thought it would be nice to clean it out before they get here."

"Boys like leaves and dead bugs."

Cheryl glared at her husband.

"Okay, okay. I'll check it out after breakfast."

Brad walked across the yard and made his way down the path. Maybe he would cut back some of the brush to make it easier to reach.

He climbed the stairs to the top and froze.

A man was lying on the floor of the tree house. Brad stood there for a minute, unsure of what to do.

"Hey! Sir? Hey!"

No response.

Brad moved closer as realization slowly dawned on him.

He leaned down. The man didn't look homeless. His clothes looked expensive. Brad gently rolled him over.

The man was dead.

In his right hand he was clutching a necklace with a K&B pendant.

* * *

_Kurt slowly caressed his hair across his forehead, crossed his legs and waited._

_It was a beautiful day. Of course, it was always beautiful here. Sunny and warm. Always._

_He stared up into the branches of the tree he was sitting under. This was his favorite tree. It reminded him of a tree he sat under many years ago._

_He finally saw a figure in the distance walking towards him. Kurt smiled._

_As the figure grew closer, he stood up. He grinned when he saw the white tennis shirt and shorts. The sun sparkled off of the K &B necklace around his neck._

_Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand._

" _Hello master."_

" _Hello beautiful."_

_THE END_


End file.
